


INSEPARABLE

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: Pleasing My Readers (prompts) [14]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Best Friends, Bottom Ian, Bullying, Cheating, Childhood Friends, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fighting, First Crush, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Humor, Jealous Ian Gallagher, Jealous Mickey Milkovich, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Up, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Minor Violence, Misunderstandings, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Popular Ian, Slow Burn, Theft, True Love, bad boy mickey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 73
Words: 225,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: Prompt:Ian and Mickey are Inseparable.In short this is a childhood Au where they will grow up together. We will watch them as they grow and all the drama they will go through. This fic will end when i ran out of material.  :))





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks @Carisa for the prompt. We will have fun with this one. everything you want to see shall be included.  
> This is the intro chapter so it's like extra long. i don't know if the rest will be as long though.
> 
> (also we just learnt his full name so you know i had to use it)
> 
> enjoy peeps!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work has been translated into _**Russian**_ by Anna Winchester aka horny_cupcake here: **https://ficbook.net/readfic/6124621**

**Six and Seven.**  
________________________

 

“But mama, I don’ wanna.”

“Mikhailo Aleksandr Milkovich, you are going to school.” 

Seven year old Mickey pouts and looks up at his mother. “Will you buy me chocolate?”

His mama smiles, kneels in front of him and straightens his t-shirt. “Yes. If you stay in school until the teacher says you can go home, I will buy you chocolate.”

Mickey gives his mama a big toothy smile even if he’s missing one front one. “Okay.”

His mama kisses him on the cheek. “Love you baby.” She stands up and yells. “Ignatius get out here and walk your brother to school.”

One of his big brothers Iggy groans and walks into the living room. “Mom, why do you insist on calling us by our full names? You gave us terrible names. Besides, he’s in the first grade. Not like he's missing anything. Ow!” Iggy cries when their mama hits him on the back of his head. 

“School, now!” she orders and Iggy takes his hand and leads him out of the house. 

“Mama, what about Mandy?”

“She's not feeling well baby. See you later.”

Iggy complains all the way to school. “I don’t even know why she bothers pretending to be tough. We all know the most she would do is call me a _bad boy_.”

“Unlike dad.” Mickey says and they both go silent.

They both know exactly what would happen if they disobeyed their dad.

 

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

 

“Ian put on your shoes and let’s go to school!” Lip commands a six year old Ian who is sited on the living room couch refusing to go to school. 

“Why?”

“I don’t know, ‘cause we have to?” his older brother Lip tells him and forcefully grabs his leg but Ian fights him. “Fiona!”

“Ian come on, you have to go to school.” 

“But I went yesterday.” Ian pouts but allows Fiona to help him put on his shoes. 

“We have to go every day.” Lip explains.

“For how long?” Ian asks his brother Lip as he takes his hand and they start walking to school. 

“I guess, until you’re as old as dad and mom?”

Ian takes a minute to think about it. “So I have to go to school until I'm as tall and dad and mom?”

“Not tall, old.”

“What’s the difference?”

 

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

 

Mickey has just shoved Fred to the ground for not giving him a turn on the swings when he feels a hand hold him back from getting on. “Let me go!” he shouts but finds it's Ms. Dawson.

“What you did was wrong Mikhailo.”

“It's Mickey!”

“Okay, what you did was not very nice, Mickey. Come with me.” 

“Where are we going?”

“Your mom is here.”

“Mama!” he yells and runs towards their classroom. 

 

**~0~**

 

“Why are we leaving school early? You said I had to stay until Ms. Dawson said it was time to go home.” Mickey asks as their mother gets him and Iggy inside their dad’s car. 

“I know baby, but I umm… mama needs you to come with her, okay? Seatbelt.”

 

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

 

“I can't believe Terry Milkovich is dead.”

“What's not to believe? He's a thief and a murderer, it was only a matter of time before he got himself killed. Come on Moni, share some of that.” 

“I'm not done Frank!”

Ian is watching as his mother breathes in something that looks like baby powder when Fiona drags him upstairs. “Let’s go to sleep.”

“There’s still light out Fi.” 

“I know kiddo. But we will eat dinner up here tonight, okay?”

“Okay.” Ian replies as he looks around for his pajamas. “Who’s Terry?”

“What?”

“The man who died. Dad and mom say he was a bad guy.”

“I have told you a million times. Stop listening to what Monica and Frank say. Or do” She adds then checks on his baby sister Debbie who is sleeping in the crib.

“Why do you call them by their names?” Ian had noticed Fiona doesn’t like to call their parents mom or dad which he thinks is really weird. Sometimes Lip will call them by their names too. 

“Because.”

Fiona also likes to answer questions like that sometimes. But Ian has learnt not to continue asking questions when she answers like that. The last few times he did she shouted at him and called him a bad word. 

 

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

 

Ian can't sleep so he sneaks out of his and Lip’s room. He goes downstairs and leaves the house using the backdoor. It's dark now so he knows he can't go very far. He wraps his blanket tighter around himself and sits by the stairs. Sometimes when he can't sleep he likes to come here and watch as cars pass by. And the different noises all over the neighborhood sound oddly comforting. Even the loud gun shots.

“Hey!” Ian stands and shouts at a boy his age walking on his own at this time of night. The boy only stops for a minute to look at Ian but keeps walking. “Hey stop!” Ian gets off the porch and runs after the boy. “Please stop.” 

The boy stops and turns to glare at Ian. “What?”

He sounds very unfriendly but Ian's soldiers on. “You shouldn’t walk alone at night, my sister says it's dangerous.”

“I don’t care about your fucking sister.”

“She also says not to use bad words.”

The boy glares at Ian one more time then continues walking. Ian is afraid the boy will get lost. He doesn’t know what he would do if he ever got lost so he tries again. “Do you like chocolate?” 

The boy stops and looks at him. “You have chocolate?”

“Sure I do.” He smiles when he sees he is winning this other boy over. Maybe when they go inside he can ask Fiona to call the boy’s parents. “Come with me.” He starts to walk towards the house but he notices the boy isn’t following. “It's okay.” Ian reassures and takes the boy’s hand.

He leads him inside the house and tells him to sit by the kitchen table. 

Mickey looks around the strange house. It seems very quiet compared to his home. But now that his dad is dead maybe their house will start being quiet at night. It would be nice to be able to sleep without strange men opening his door throughout the night to use the bathroom. He hears the sound of the microwave and the boy with the red hair -who talks about his sister too much- comes back with something in a cup and puts it in front of him.

“What is this?” Mickey asks.

“Hot chocolate. My sister says it's perfect for the cold. Drink.” The boy replies.

It's not the chocolate that Mickey was expecting but he takes a sip anyway. It's nice, lots of sugar. So he takes another sip and another. 

“I'm Ian.” The boy says and looks at Mickey expectantly. 

“What?”

“What’s your name?”

“Why?”

“You are awfully rude.” Ian points out.

Mickey looks at the kid and he decides just because he's mad he shouldn’t be mad at the kid too. “Mickey.”

“Like the mouse?”

“No.”

“Okay.” 

Ian watches as Mickey drinks the chocolate and remembers why he brought him here. “I will go wake my sister so she can help you get home.”

Mickey frowns at Ian. “I'm not lost, I know where home is.”

“Then what are you doing alone at night all by yourself? My sister says…”

“I know what your sister says.” Mickey interrupts and finishes his hot chocolate then gets up.

Ian stands up just as quickly. “Are you leaving?” Ian doesn’t want Mickey to leave, he just got here. Ian has never had a friend before. Almost everyone at school laughs at his freckles. Mickey hadn’t even said anything about them yet. 

Mickey looks at Ian and he likes that the other kid doesn’t want him to go. He is used to his brothers kicking him out whenever he tries to play with them. So he decides to stay. “Are those yours?” he gestures at some toy cars on the floor.

“Yes. And my brother.”

Mickey nods and sits on the living room floor where Ian joins him. “So where were you going?” Ian asks as he watches Mickey inspect the red tractor.

“I wanted to get away from home.”

Ian gasps. “You were running away?”

Mickey scowls at Ian but Ian just laughs. His scowl turns into a glare because Ian doesn’t seem to be afraid of him no matter how much he glares. Other kids usually run the other direction. “No I wasn’t running away. I would never leave mama.” Ian doesn’t say anything but it's clear he's waiting for Mickey to continue. Mickey huffs. “My dad just died and mama is really sad.”

“I'm sorry. I…” Then he realizes something. “Was your dad Terry?”

“Yeah, how do you know?”

“My parents were talking about him. They said he was…” Ian stops mid sentence because it wouldn’t be polite to tell Mickey what they said.

“Well? What did they say?”

“It's not very nice.” Ian mumbles and avoids Mickey's eyes. 

“It's also probably true.”

“I'm sorry.” Ian apologizes again. It seems only fitting. "Are you sad?"

Mickey shrugs. "Not really. He wasn't... nice." 

Ian nods and gets another glare when he apologises.

 

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

 

“Ian, Ian.” Ian wakes up to Fiona’s voice. “Who’s your friend?” Ian looks around and sees Mickey is sleeping next to him on the carpet.

“That’s Mickey.”

“Like Mickey Milkovich?”

“I guess.”

“Huh.” Fiona says and wakes Mickey up too. 

It's on a weekend so there is no school thankfully. Mickey joins them for breakfast and Ian insists on accompanying Fiona as she takes Mickey back home. When they knock on the door Mickey’s mom screams with relief and gives Mickey a big tight hug.

“Where were you! I was so worried. Don’t you ever scare me like that again, okay?” she gives him kisses all over his face and Ian's giggles. That’s when Mickey tries to push his mother off.

“I'm fine mama, let go.”

“I'm sorry Mrs. Milkovich. I don’t even know how they found each other, I just woke up and found him at our place.”

“Thank you so much. You're Fiona Gallagher, right?”

“Yes, and this is my baby brother Ian.”

“Is this your friend Mikh…”

“-ickey!” Mickey shouts and pulls his mother into the house and shuts the door.

“Your friend is weird.” Fiona tells Ian as she takes his hand and they walk away. 

Ian grips his sister’s hand tight then looks back at the house and hopes he will see Mickey again soon.

 

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

 

It's not even lunch time before Ian asks to go visit Mickey and Fiona forces Lip to walk him there. 

Ian spends the day with Mickey playing with his toys and running around the neighborhood climbing trees. Unlike the night before Mickey is much happier and much friendlier today. When Ian gets in bed that day he sleeps happily with a big smile on his face. Mickey didn’t glare at him, and he wasn’t rude to Ian all day. He even laughed once. It may have been because Ian fell on his ass, but still. He thinks he has found a friend in Mickey and he can't wait for the next day to come so they can hang out some more. 

They attend the same school so for the first time since he started going Ian is looking forward to it. 

 

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

 

Ian wakes up extremely early and brushes his teeth, dresses himself then goes to wake up Lip and Fiona so she can make them breakfast. 

“What is this?” Fiona asks.

“What?”

“Since when do you like school?” Ian shrugs. “Aah… Mickey.”

Ian neither denies nor confirms that. He just waits patiently on his siblings so he can get to school already.

**~0~**

School becomes more interesting for Mickey with Ian around. It sucks that Ian is still in kindergarten but they get to meet during recess or when going home from school. Ian talks _a lot_. He is always going off about something. And within a week Mickey knows everything about Ian. He knows that he likes the colour green –he had said the color of the grass and Mickey had corrected him- he hates his freckles because other kids make fun of them, and his parents are never around so his sister Fiona is the one who mostly looks after them. 

Ian is fun to be around and soon Mickey is used to having him around. He finds himself getting sad when for some reason the two of them cannot hang out. The two become so close such that it's either Fiona or his mama that picks them up. The teachers even get informed of the new development. 

One time Mickey finds Ian crying because some boy made fun of his freckles and curly hair again. Mickey waits until recess and pushes the bully to the ground. He lands in a puddle and the other kids laugh at him.

“Now you know how Ian feels when you make fun of him.”

That is the day Ian hugs him for the very first time.

That is also the day they became truly inseparable. Where you saw Ian, Mickey was nearby and vice versa.  
Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months of Ian and Mickey's friendship growing stronger. Mickey would even spend the night at Ian's and Ian would do the same. His mother came to consider Ian as one of his sons. Ian loved mama Milkovich. She was sweet and nice and paid attention to him all the time unlike his mother who would only pay attention to him sometimes. And that was only when she was around. 

However there was still the issue of Mickey being one class ahead of Ian. And he hated that they didn’t spend every day of elementary school together. Mickey came up with a plan to make sure he would end up being the same class with Ian. It was a few more weeks before he would take exams to move on to the next grade. So Mickey started to fail his classes on purpose so he would be held behind. He wanted when Ian started first grade the next year they would be in the same class. 

 

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

 

 **Seven and Eight.**  
__________________________

“I'm sorry you failed your classes Mickey.”

“Yes. I'm very sad.” Mickey says drily as he fixes the video game controls. 

“At least we will be in the same grade. We can be studying together!” Ian suggests excitedly.

That makes Mickey turn to him with a big smile on his face. “Okay.”

Ian smiles back and they start the game. “Can I join you?” Mandy asks and drops on the couch.

 

**~0~**

Ian may have lied to Mickey about having chocolate. But they were best friends now. And Mickey would ensure it stayed that way.

**~0~**

Mickey may be the rudest little boy Ian has ever met who liked to use the bad words a lot, but Ian is happy he never stayed away even when Mickey wanted him to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick confession. My mom is always laughing @ me because when i was little i used to refuse to go to school because i had gone the day before. so that's where i got that from. :))
> 
> How are we feeling?  
> let me know. mob love!!


	2. Chapter 2

Mickey, Mandy, Iggy, Joey and Jamie are all seated on the couch quietly and obediently. It's been a month since their dad died and their mother has something to tell them. Mickey can't wait until this meeting is over so he can over to Ian's. His best friend has a new video game they need to try. 

His mother claps her hands to get their attention. "Okay then. Since your father is gone, we are going to have new rules." 

"Like what?" Joey asks.

"Like, I don't want any of you ending up like him. So for starters Joey and Jamie you will start attending school regularly like the rest." They both groan but they don't object. "Second, there will be no cursing in this house."

"What? How the fuck are we supposed to communicate ma?" Jamie questions honestly baffled and Mickey and Mandy laugh.

Their mother glares at him with both hands on her waist. "Care to repeat that question?"

Jamie fidgets uncomfortably. "How are we supposed to communicate?"

"Good. And you will figure it out."

"What else mama?" Mickey asks impatiently. 

Their mom takes a minute to think about it. "Mandy and Mickey you can go. I wanna talk to the rest."

Mickey doesn't wait to be told twice as he races out the door.

 

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

 

"School starts tomorrow. We're sitting together, right?" Ian asks as they lie inside the make shift tent they just made. 

"Of course." Mickey replies.

"But Dennis sat with you the whole of last year. Where will he seat?"

Mickey turns to face Ian. "That's his problem, not ours."

Ian smiles loudly pleased with the fact that he gets to spend so much more time with Mickey. "How was the family meeting?"

"Mama says we can't say fuck anymore."

"That's nice."

Mickey rolls his eyes at his best friend. 

 

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

 

School is going great so far and Mickey, Ian and Mandy are in recess kicking a ball among the three of them.

"Mind if I join?" Some new girl asks them.

Mandy and Ian say 'yes' at the same time Mickey says 'no'. 

"Ignore him. I'm Ian, this is Mandy and that's Mickey. He doesn't like to be bothered."

"I'm Leslie."

 

**~0~**

 

Mickey is fine with Mandy crashing in on him and Ian, but he is not okay with Leslie being around them all the time. And he doesn't like how she's always looking at Ian and seems to direct everything she says at him. 

He especially hated when Ian helped her with a pencil. He wanted to break it into two just so she wouldn't get to use it.

Ian has failed to show up for him three times already due to Leslie related reasons.

He didn't like her. He didn't like her at all.

 

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

 

Leslie falls and grazes her knee so Ian helps her find the nurse's office. When he gets there he finds leaving her there would seem rude so he waits until the nurse is done taking care of her wound. He ends up being late and Mickey goes home without him. 

The next day Leslie brings him some sweets -that her aunt from Paris brought her- to thank him for helping her out the other day. Ian takes the sweets and shares them with Mandy because Mickey refuses. Which is really strange because Mickey loves sugary things. 

Later that day Ian and Mickey are doing their homework together like they usually do when Mickey snaps at Ian for the first time in a very long time. In fact the last time Mickey was this rude was the day they met.

"Where is your English book?" Mickey asks as they settle down on the Gallagher kitchen table.

"Oh I forgot. Leslie missed some of the things the teacher said, and she wanted to copy from me."

"So you gave her your book?"

Ian can see Mickey is getting upset. "Yes, but it's okay, we can just use the textbook." 

Mickey chews on his bottom lip as he scratches his hair and now Ian knows he's angry. "I write down everything the teacher says and you take down the key points. Then when we get home, we do the assignment together. That's how we work!"

"I know but I couldn't say no. That would be mean." Ian tries to explain. 

Mickey huffs and gets up angrily.

"Where are you going?" Ian stands up quickly and holds Mickey's hand to stop him. "Don't go, I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

Mickey shakes off his hand and leaves through the back door. Ian is left staring at the table worrying his bottom lip and trying not to cry. Mickey has never gotten mad at him before. 

Ian doesn't like it.

First thing he will do when he gets to school is ask Leslie for his book back. Maybe then Mickey will stop being angry with him.

 

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

 

The next day Mickey gets to class early and sits on the very last chair at the back of the class. He notices how Ian looks upset that they are not siting together today but Mickey needs to do something first.

Charles the guy who usually sits here comes in and frowns at him. "You're in my seat."

"Find another."

Charles walks away and Mickey takes out his English book. When the class is almost full thats when Leslie finally walks in and takes the seat in front of Mickey which is where she usually sits.

"Hi Mickey." She greets cheerfully. "You switched seats?"

Mickey just glares at her in reply and she stops talking to him. 

His original plan was to tell her to stay away from Ian but he gets a better idea when their teacher goes around partnering them up and giving them scissors. Mickey never gets to find out what they were for. He keeps staring at Leslie's long ponytail and the more he does the more tempting in looks. 

So he doesn't even think about it when he chops it off.

Mickey has never heard anyone scream that loud.

 

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

 

"Why did you do it baby?" His mother asks him softly and caresses his hair.

He had gotten into deep trouble and had been sent home immediately. Now Mickey was seated on his bed his mom next to him.

"Huh? You can talk to me."

Mickey sighs softly. "I don't like her."

"Why?"

"She was..." he rubs his nose. "She was trying to steal Ian from me."

"How?"

"Ian is always there when I need to play or hang out. But since she forced herself on us Ian keeps forgetting about me."

"Oh baby," his mother pulls him to her chest. "I know you felt bad that Ian was spending time with her instead of you, but cutting off her hair was not what you should have done."

"What should I have done?" He looks up at his mom.

"You could have told Ian for one. Or you could have hanged out with Mandy, or your brothers," she chuckles. "Or me, your mama."

Mickey laughs too. "I'm sorry mama."

"It's okay baby. Just don't ever do this again, ever okay?"

"Okay."

She kisses his forehead and hugs him tightly. Mickey leans into her comfort and closes his eyes.

"Can I ask you something?" He nods. "Will you tell mama the truth?" He nods again.

"How come you failed your end of year exams? We studied so hard and you got all the answers right. What happened, did you panic?"

Mickey shakes his head 'no'

"Did you fail on purpose?" He doesn't reply. "Okay, it's okay baby."

Mickey closes his eyes again and settles in the comfort of his mother's arms.

 

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

 

"I can't believe you cut off that girl's hair." Jamie says that night during dinner.

"We are so proud of you." Joey whispers in his ear so their mother who is watching TV doesn't hear.

"Thanks for the idea. Joey watch out." 

"Touch my head and your dead fucking meat."

"Fuck you."

Mickey doesn't even know where their mum gets the wooden stick she chases them around the house with. 

"You will watch your language in my house!"

Mickey and Iggy just laugh at the scene playing out in front of them.

 

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

 

"I'm sorry I got angry." Mickey apologises to Ian as they seat on the Milkovich front steps.

"I'm sorry I gave away my notes."

They smile at each other and bump shoulders. "So we have a new brother." Ian says. 

"Wow. Now you're five just like us." Mickey replies. 

Ian nods. "Yeah." 

...

"Can't believe you cut off Leslie's hair. Now she looks away every time she sees me."

Mickey can't believe Ian is still worried about her. He stares at his fingers so he doesn't say anything... not nice. 

Ian bumps his shoulder again. "But better her than you."

Mickey frowns at him. "What?"

Ian smiles at him. "I mean I don't care if she's mad at me as long as it's not you. I don't like when you're mad at me." He pouts.

"I don't like being mad at you."

They smile at each other again and Ian gives him a tight hug that Mickey tries to pulls away from with loud laughter.

They don't notice Mickey's mother watching them from the Window smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nine and Ten**  
___________________

“So how is the not cursing working out?” Ian asks Mandy as they walk home from school. Mickey had been left behind in detention for instigating a fight where people placed bets on who would win the fight between him and one of the bullies in school.

Mandy shrugs. “Eh, hasn’t stopped one bit. We just don’t it in front of ma.”

Ian laughs. “She still chases you around with that wooden stick?”

“Yeah except now she actually lands those hits. I have been on the receiving end once and it hurts like a motherfucker.” Ian laughs some more. “But Jamie, Iggy and Joey are the ones who are always slipping up. But last year it's when we decided to just not do it in front of her. Is your mom back yet?”

Ian shrugs and furrows his brows. “No. but at least they don’t leave for more than a week ever since DFS came around that one time.”

“I'm sorry Ian.”

“It's okay. I'm used to it. Now I get why Fiona and Lip don’t always call them mom and dad. I used to wonder all the time but not anymore.”

They both stay silent and walk home that way. Mandy being grateful to have a doting mother and Ian wondering why they could not have gotten better parents. They reach the Gallagher home first and part ways. Ian promises to come and spend the night as soon as Mickey gets home. 

After talking with Mandy about his not so good parents it puts him in a sad mood that ends up making him upset. He misses those days when his mother would prepare him for school or would read him bedtime stories. She can be so sweet one minute and the next she's not there. Ian is old enough to understand what alcohol is now. And that his parents consume a lot of it. He has never tried it but Fiona and Lip will steal from Frank and Monica once in a while.

Ian hasn’t had the courage to try it. Even though some of his classmates with even shittier parents have at this point. He walks into the Gallagher home and bangs the door shut.

“Ian, my boy!” Frank calls. Ian didn’t even know Frank was back. “Grab your old man a beer will ya?”

Ian rolls his eyes and heads towards the stairs defiantly. Next thing he knows he's being grabbed by his shirt and pulled back. “I'm talking you, where is your respect?”

Ian is beyond sad right now, he's just angry this alcohol is the reason why his parents don’t pay enough attention to them. “Get it yourself.” He bites.

“You talk to your father this way? You ungrateful…” Frank doesn’t finish that sentence and instead back hands him. Hard.

Ian sees stars for a second as he drops to the floor. “Dad, what are you doing?” Fiona. Ian just gets up and runs upstairs and locks himself in the bathroom. His cheek is throbbing and it's starting to feel swollen. 

He looks at himself in the mirror and his cheek is indeed red. He has always bruised easily. He doesn’t even notice tears are running down his face until he tastes salt in his mouth. He sniffles and runs the back of his hand across his nose. His dad has never hit him before. Not even when he was this drunk. But then again their mom as neglectful as she was sometimes she would never allow Frank to touch him. Any of them.

Ian looks at himself in the mirror again and his silent tears turn into sobbing. He turns away from his reflection and sits under the bathroom sink. He is going to stay here until Frank leaves for one of the local bars like he always does.

“Ian?” Fiona calls softly. “Ian.” He doesn’t reply. He doesn’t want her to know he's been crying. “He's gone you can come out.” Ian just wipes on his tears and hugs his knees. “Ian. Oh, Lip you're home. Ian locked himself in here.”

“Why?”

“Fucking Frank.”

“What did he do?”

“He hit Ian.”

“Ian? Are you okay?” Lip calls. 

“I'm fine!” Ian shouts.

“Then open the door.” Ian doesn’t move. 

He hears footsteps and then there is silence. Ian just sits there feeling upset and hurt. His cheek is still throbbing so he touches it gently.

 

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

 

Mickey has just arrived home and put his bag on the floor when there is a bang on the door. “Mandy get the door.” He tells his sister who is seated on the couch and he heads into the kitchen to get something to drink. 

Mandy makes a protesting noise but opens the door anyway. “Is Mickey here?”

Mickey quickly heads into the living room. “Fiona, what is it?”

“It's Ian, we need your help.”

“Is he okay?” Mandy asks.

Mickey doesn’t even wait to be told twice. He rushes out and follows Fiona back to the Gallagher house. Fiona is not walking fast enough for his liking so Mickey overtakes her and runs there. He busts in and finds Lip pacing on their living room.

“What happened?” Mickey asks urgently.

“Frank fucking hit him.”

Mickey frowns because this is the first time he's hearing about something like this happening. “Where is he?” 

“He locked himself in the bathroom. Won't talk to us, won't come out. We've tried. So we thought maybe you would have better luck than us.”

“How long?”

“Almost an hour.”

Mickey swallows and nods then heads upstairs. He approaches the bathroom with caution. Ian must be really mad if he's not responding to his family. He knocks on the door. 

“GO AWAY!” 

Mickey feels the pain of his best friend from the other side of the door. “Ian?”

“Mickey?” Ian asks on the other side and then the door opens slightly and Mickey walks in slowly.

Before he can fully get in he's stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turns around with a glare but it just Lip handing him some frozen peas. Mickey nods in acknowledgement and proceeds into the bathroom. Ian is curled in on himself under the sink. His cheek is really red and bruised and he may not be crying now but it's clear that’s what he's been doing.

Mickey kneels in front of him and removes Ian's hand from his cheek slowly so he can place the peas instead. “You okay?” Ian just continues to look at the tiles. “What happened?”

Ian sniffles and his eyes get watery again. “I refused to fetch him his beer.” 

An unwanted memory flashes in his mind of his dad beating him and his brothers for no good reason. “I'm sorry.” 

Ian still looks sad and Mickey hates seeing his best friend unhappy. He wonders what he can do to make him feel better or at least smile that big stupid smile he always has on his face twenty four seven. 

“Don’t worry, a time will come when you’ll be able to take him.” he says. 

There’s a trace of a smile on Ian's face but he still pouts. “That’s a long time from now Mick.”

Mickey doesn’t know what to do to get rid of that pout so he pulls on Ian's lower lip. Ian gives a teary laugh and Mickey feels so much better. “There you go.”

“Stupid.” Ian insults around another laugh.

“Rude.” Mickey frowns at Ian playfully and the latter chuckles again and takes his hand.

“Thank you for not laughing at me.”

Mickey frowns genuinely. “Why would I laugh at you?”

“Because I'm crying like a baby.”

Mickey smiles at his best friend and squeezes his hand. “Well, you _are_ crying like a baby but you're my best friend so…”

“Fuck you.” Ian laughs again and pushes his shoulder. 

“Now who is using a bad word?”

Ian rolls his eyes and Mickey is just glad to have taken his mind off of the whole thing. 

 

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

 

Mickey gets Ian to get out of the bathroom and they head downstairs to the rest of the family. They watch Carl and Debbie as Fiona and Lip make dinner. Mickey stays until after dinner to ensure Ian is back to his normal self. When he sees Ian is laughing and talking too much like his usual self again, he stands and heads out. It's getting late and his mama always gets worried when any of them are out at night. But he's hoping Mandy already told her he's at Ian's.

“Wait, let me walk you home!” Ian runs towards him and opens the door walking out before Mickey. “How was detention?” 

Mickey groans. “Boring as fuck. We couldn’t do anything with that stupid teacher sited there. You should have been there.”

Ian laughs. “In detention?”

“Yes. It would have been interesting at least.” 

“Okay Mickey, next time I will help you beat up a bully so I can keep you company in detention.” They both laugh at the sarcastic statement. 

They go quiet and continue to walk to the Milkovich home. “Next time you ran.” Mickey says suddenly.

“Run?”

“Yeah. When it looks like he's going to hit ya.”

Ian sighs. “We’re here. Say hello to your mom.”

“Okay.” Mickey walks towards the steps and Ian starts to walk back. It's so dark Mickey can't even make out his skinny body. “Ian!”

“Yeah!” Ian replies but Mickey still can't see him. He walks down the steps and heads towards the voice. “What are you doing?” 

“It's too dark, I'm walking you back home.”

“What are you talking about? I just walked _you_ home.”

“I know, and now I'm walking you.” Mickey throws a hand across his shoulder and they start heading back. 

“Wow, it's so dark tonight.” Ian realizes.

“See?”

They walk and when they're where Ian considers central ground he stops. “You can't walk past here.”

“Why not?”

“Because then I will want to walk you back and make sure you're safe.” Ian states.

“Ian…” Mickey starts.

“No, go back.” Ian insists. 

Mickey sighs but relents. “Okay.”

“Mickey?”

“Yeah?”

Ian feels the urge to hug his best friend and he does exactly that. Mickey hugs Ian back just as tightly. “Goodnight.” Ian whispers in his ear.

“You too.” 

 

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

 

“This is lame.” Mickey complains.

“No it's not. It's cool.” Ian debates.

“How is joining a stupid school play cool?”

“Because.”

Mickey rolls his eyes. “Whatever just hurry up.”

“You should join too! Ian suggests his eyes wide as if it's the best idea on earth.

“Fuck no.”

“Language Milkovich!”

“Sorry Mrs. P.”

 

**~0~**

 

Mickey groans. “Oh my God, the soccer club too? What are you gonna join next, football?”

Ian smiles widely. “That’s awesome. That’s what I should join instead of soccer.”

“No. No one cares when the kids play. Only high school football is taken seriously.”

Ian thinks about it. “Okay, then I will join football when we get to high school.” He replies and signs up for soccer. “Last one is junior debate.”

Mickey just shakes his head and follows Ian's lead. For some reason today Ian had woken up and decided he wanted to be more active in school. So they were going around as Ian signs up for all this stuff. Mickey being disapproving but supportive at the same time. 

 

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

 

After that Ian gets popular among the third, fourth and fifth grade because he is so active now. Mickey doesn’t join any of those clubs but sometimes he will stick around and watch Ian do his thing. And he watches as Ian does all this things with a smile on his face and he actually seems to enjoy it. Mickey is just happy his best friend is more than just the kid with the shouting curly hair and freckles. Which is something Ian pointed out to him happily.

So of course Mickey supports him. He makes fun of him, but he supports him. Like when he helped make the banner for their play. Ian had been left in charge of that and since Mickey could draw better than him he had asked him to help. The drama teacher had praised it and asked Mickey to join the play but Mickey had just glared at her as answer enough. He was ready to watch and support Ian but he wouldn’t be caught dead acting out a play where people were trees and cars. At least Ian remained a boy.

On a Wednesday of the final week of the month they both got in trouble. They were in gym class and Dean from their class pushed Mandy to the ground. Ian and Mickey had not even let Mandy defend herself. Mickey had pushed Dean till he dropped to the gym floor and then cheered Ian on when he sat on Dean’s chest and started to slap him silly. 

They had both been given detention for two weeks. 

“I see what you mean.” Ian voiced that evening when he looked around at the six of them here. They were required to be silent, they couldn’t do anything because of the teacher seated at the front of the class with no signs of leaving. 

“I told you it was boring as hell.”

“Well, I landed in detention with you so, you can't say I never did anything for you.”

Mickey scoffs and salutes Ian with the middle finger.

 

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

 

It's on a Saturday when Ian wakes up with a wet sticky spot in his pajamas. _Again._ This is the third time this week and he doesn’t understand what's going on. He covers himself and looks up at his brother who is still sleeping on his top bunk. He is older than him so maybe he can explain to him what's happening. Then he thinks about how the higher chances are that Lip will make fun of him.

So he concludes to ask his bestfriend. Mickey is the same age as Lip anyway. 

He takes a quick shower and grabs a banana then rushes to the Milkovich house. He walks in like he usually does and walks past mama Milkovich making breakfast in the kitchen. “Good morning!” he shouts but doesn’t wait to hear her answer as he walks straight to Mickey’s room. 

He shuts the door behind him and gets in bed with a snoring Mickey. “Scoot over.” He says even as he pushes Mickey with his hip towards the wall. He is settling in when he sees a packet of smokes on Mickey's night stand. “What the hell?” He turns and shakes Mickey awake. “Mick, wake up.”

“Fuck off.” Mickey mumbles. 

“No, wake up, what is this?” Mickey opens an eye to look at what Ian is referring to. “They're Joey’s.”

“What are they doing here?”

“They were smoking in my room last night and I tried one.” Mickey rubs his eyes and yawns.

“Did you like it?” Ian asks fascinated as he studies the pack. 

“Didn’t hate it. What's up? It's on Saturday, you should be sleeping in.”

Ian remembers what brought him here and he blushes with embarrassment. Luckily for him Mickey is closing his eyes again. “Have you ever umm…”

Mickey opens his eyes to look at him. “Have I ever what Ian?”

“You know.”

Mickey groans. “No I don’t know. And you're the worst person ever if you just woke me up for nothing.”

“It's not nothing.”

Mickey sleeps on his right side so he can face Ian. “Then what?”

“I keep waking up with this sticky wetness between my legs.” He mumbles quietly.

“What?” Mickey asks straining to listen.

“I think something may be wrong with me.”

“Why?”

“I keep waking up with this wetness between my legs.” He adds with a grimace. “And it's real sticky too.”

“Oh, you're having wet dreams? Finally someone is growing up.” Mickey jokes but Ian just looks at him confused.

Mickey sighs and sits up too. “You're lucky you could come to me. My brothers had a field day when I started having them.”

 

**~0~**

 

“We learn these things in health. Pay more attention.”

Ian lies down on the bed and Mickey follows suit so they're facing each other. Ian covers them with Mickey’s blanket. “So I can make a girl pregnant?”

“Yeah.”

“Do _you_ want to make a girl pregnant?” Ian asks Mickey curiously.

“What?”

“Yeah. Do you want to have sex with a girl?”

“No.”

“Why? You said it's the only way to stop the wet dreams.”

“It's not the only way, it's one of the ways. You can touch yourself.”

“Do you, touch yourself?”

“It's too early for this questions Ian.” Mickey runs a hand across his face. 

“Do you?”

“No.”

“Why?”

Mickey shakes his head. “I don’t know. My brothers say I should but I haven’t. Not yet.”

“Because you want a girl to touch you?”

“What? No, I didn’t say that.”

Ian hums and turns to look at the ceiling. “I bet it's Sapphire. You totally want her to touch your penis.”

“Ian would you stop? I do not want Sapphire to touch my dick.”

“What! You want Sapphire to touch your dick? Eew!” Mandy pops in out of nowhere.

“You stupid bitch why are you eavesdropping?”

“Tell me the truth or I tell ma you just called me a bitch.”

Sigh. “No. I do not want her to do that. It's Ian who is talking nonsense.”

“Kids! Breakfast!” their mother calls and the conversation is derailed thank God. 

Mickey cannot deal with this talk right now. He may not be sure about a lot but he is sure he doesn’t want Sapphire anywhere near his genitals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gonna stop there because it's 2:30 and i am so sleepy. ty 4 readin  
> also,  
> @satanicbananahamick please comment so we can talk about ur name. it cracks me up everytime i see uv left kudos on any of my stuff. he he he hee


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _How about Ian and Mickey are at the Gallagher house and Monica starts acting weird and scares Ian, so Fiona tells Mickey to take Ian home with him for a while. When they get to the Milkovich house, Mickey tells his mom what happened and mama Milkovich comforts Ian_

A week later Ian and Mickey are at the Gallagher home watching a movie with Fiona and Lip. He had already told his mother he's spending the night here so they were huddled together in the recliner covered in a blanket watching a Christmas movie. 

They had just started it and everyone had just settled in when Monica and Frank come barelling into the house high as usual. 

"My babies!" Monica calls. 

She hugs Fiona and Lip and then starts coming towards Ian. "Mom we're watching a movie." Fiona protests.

"You don' wanna spend some time with your mommy?"

She bends down and pinches on Ian's cheeks and ruffles Mickey's hair. "How have you been baby?"

"Moni, let them be. Let's go upstairs so you can take care of your man." Frank hugs her from behind and squeezes her boobs. Ian looks away.

"No! I wanna spend time with the kids!" Monica shouts and pushes Frank who unsteadily falls on the coffee table.

"God dammit Monica!"

Ian instinctively grabs Mickey's hand. "Come here baby." She pulls Ian up -as Franks struggles to get up loudly- who is feeling scared at this point because of all the chaos.

"Monica stop!" Fiona shouts as Ian tries to get away from his mother's arms.

Fiona manages to pull him away. "Take him home." She whispers to Mickey who immediately grabs Ian's hand and they walk out of the Gallagher home. 

Ian is shaking partly from the cold because they didn't get time to grab their jackets and partly because he hates seeing his mother like that, on drugs.

"Are you okay?"

Ian nods and hugs himself. Mickey just helps them walk faster. When they enter the Milkovich home their mom is dozing off on the couch when she startles awake.

"What is going on?"

"Ian's mom." Mickey says as a way of explanation. For some reason his mother always understands that Monica's name means trouble. Almost like she knows something they don't. 

"Are you okay sweetheart?" She opens her arms wide and Ian immediately walks into the welcoming hug.

"Shhh." She comforts and rubs his hair. "You'll be okay. You are fine here. Okay?" Ian nods and tries not to cry.

Mickey's mom always gives him the care and compassion he should be getting from his own mother. He is happy she's around. She makes him some delicious hot chocolate and when he's finished drinking it she pulls him into a quick hug again.  
He can feel her nod and then Mickey takes his hand again and guides him to his room and into his bed.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah." Ian takes Mickey's hand and entertwines their fingers. Mickey's squeezes his hand which gets a sigh out of Ian. "Your mom is awesome."

"Yeah." 

They stay there in silence with Ian basking in Mickey's presence and comfort. Sometime later they hear shooshing and laughter as the back door opens. Mickey and Ian shoot out of bed and follow who is undoubtedly one of Mickey's brothers.

"What are you doing?" Ian asks when they open the door and find all three brothers sited in a circle. 

"Jesus Christ Ian. Fuck!" Joey whisper shouts. "Shut the fucking door and get out here or go back in." 

They choose to join them. "What are you idiots doing?" Mickey asks.

Iggy hands him a bottle of whiskey but Jamie grabs it instead. "Don't give it to them. They're like five years old. Here." He hands them each a beer.

Ian and Mickey look at each other and shrug before taking a gulp each. Ian coughs surprised by the taste but keeps going anyway. They both start to feel the effects after that one beer and Jamie shakes his head.

"Fucking ten year olds." 

They pass out after three beers and are carried into Mickey's bed. The following day they pretend to be sick when Mickey's mother comes to wake them up. Mandy can smell their breathes so she covers for them and prevents their mom from getting into the room.

 

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

 

 **Ten and Eleven**  
___________________

 

Of course as soon as they're in the forth grade Ian becomes class president and the teacher's pet. He and Mickey study hard together and always pass most of their classes and if Mickey didn't get himself into so much trouble he would probably be teacher's pet too. But he likes not being one. The last thing he needs is the teacher being always on him. He likes getting in trouble. And even though his dad died years ago he likes knowing people recognize and fear him for his last name. 

Ian and Mickey are complete opposites but the exact same. While Ian is the goody two shoes one, Mickey is the one always getting in trouble and has a permanent seat in detention. But they always end up going home together because of Ian's after school curriculum activities. But that is the only way they differ; In behavior. 

But when it came to everything else they loved all the same things and just understood each other like no one else. Thus remaining inseparable. Not to mention Ian was also a trouble maker he just doesn't get caught.

Ian usually full fills his duties as class president but with one exception; he is so biased when it comes to Mickey and doesn't even try to hide it. When the teacher leaves him in charge Mandy will listen to him like the rest of the class but Mickey doesn't and Ian always let's it slide. 

**~**

The first week of Ian as class president their teacher had written their names in papers and then put them in a basket so that people could pick their partners for an upcoming project. The teacher had then excused herself. Ian had stood in front of the class and held the basket.

"Okay, you can only pick once, and you get whoever you get. There is no switching." 

Mickey had gotten up so he could be first in line. He had picked a paper and then read it. "Fuck no." He had then proceeded to put the paper back in and started looking for the one with Ian's name on it.

"I thought you said we couldn't pick?" Someone had complained behind Mickey.

"Shut up Shelby." 

Mickey had commanded and then found Ian's name then sat back down. All Ian could do was not hurt his cheeks with smiling too hard. 

**~**

A few months later Ian was in the cafeteria hanging out with some of his other friends at their table. Mickey had gone and tapped the boy next to Ian. 

"Move over."

"There is like a seat right there." He pointed at the opposite side of the table. 

"Don't care, I wanna seat here." The guy had continued to look up at him. "Want me to make you?" 

The boy had stood up reluctantly with a sigh. Ian had waited until Mickey sat down then squeezed his thigh and they had continued with the topic where they'd left it. Honesty it surprised Mickey that that boy had even put up a fight. Most people got it.

Usually even when Ian would walk towards where Mickey was talking with some of the other trouble makers when they saw Ian walk towards them they would usually make space for him to sit or stand next to Mickey. It went without saying that the two were like two peas in a pond. It was understood by most people in junior high that you didn't stand between Ian and Mickey. 

**~**

These incidents where Ian favored his best friend didnt happen as often, and even if they did Ian was always fair -Mickey aside. So most students didn't mind so much but of course Dean had to have a problem with it.

It was on Friday evening and the teacher had given them assignments for the weekend. She had told Ian to distribute the books they were to read from. Ian told them to make a straight line and pick a book each on their way out. Then he had picked two books. One his and the other he had thrown at Mickey.

"So we get to wait but Mickey doesn't?" Dean speaks up. 

Ian gives him a 'dah' look like the answer should be obvious to Dean. "Yeah."

"See you outside." Mickey whispers in Ian's ear and takes both their bags. He is just outside the school when he can feel someone behind him. "What?" He turns around to find Dean following him. He stops and crosses his arms, waits it out.

"Ian shouldn't be class president."

"Because....?"

"He's too biased."

"Right. To even make that suggestion to Mrs. P you will need to back it with proof that he's terrible at his job. Good luck with that."

"It's just not fair that you get special treatment." They continue to argue even as other students walk past them.

Mickey pushes at his chest and Dean stumbles back. "I don't know what your problem is. You have always gotten what you're supposed to _when_ you're supposed to." Dean is about to say something but Mickey cuts him off. "Behave, or I will show you how."

"Hey guys." Dean glares at Ian but walks away. "What's that about?"

"Nothing. So I found a sport I like."

"No. You? Mickey Milkovich wants to join a sport?"

"Shut up. Baseball. Practice starts tomorrow."

"Okay. We will go join."

"Don't you have like a million things going on?"

"Yeah but I'm superman. I can do anything."

Mickey smirks. "I bet you're not faster than me."

They race all the way home pushing at the each other and laughing. 

 

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

 

Mickey is assigned first base while Ian plays second. Mickey is also really good at this and the coach immediately takes to him. Well, that's until he has an ultracation with the pitcher and ends up pushing him on the ground. He's about to start wailing on him but the couch pulled him off.

The coach kicks him out of the team then walks away. Mickey does the logical thing and unzips his trouser. Ian's jaw drops to the ground when Mickey pees right there and then. 

"Milkovich!" The coach yells and chases him around the field while everyone else barrels with laughter. 

When Mickey runs off Ian follows him and quits in solidarity. Ian can't stop laughing when he catches up with Mickey. 

"You didnt even last a whole game." 

"Not my fault the coach chose to pick that fuckers side." Mickey says as they sit down breathlessly on the grass at the far end of the field.

"What did he say?"

"Called me the son of a murderer."

Ian sighs deeply and takes Mickey's hand and squeezes it. 

 

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

 

The following evening Mickey steals cigarettes and beers from his brothers and they sneak into the dugout. They settle in and Ian lights their cigarettes. They are on their third beers when Ian remembers there is something he has been thinking about and he thinks this is a good time as any to bring it up. He's feeling confident from his light buzz. 

"So umm..." Ian starts. "You remember last year when we had that talk?"

Mickey laughs. "Where you accused me of wanting Sapphire to touch my dick?"

Ian smiles. "Yeah."

Mickey exhales smoke out of his nose and Ian wants to learn how to do that. "What about it?"

"Did you start..." he gestures jerking off.

Mickey looks away. "Sure, why?"

"Me too." Ian says.

Mickey has no idea where Ian is going with this. 

"You want to do it..together?"

Mickey turns to look at Ian and nods slowly. "Only if you want to."

"I do. But only if _you_ want to."

They both drop their cigarettes and look at each other then stand side by side. Ian goes first and unzips his trouser, spits on his hand then puts it inside his boxers. Mickey inhales sharply and does the same. They both massage themselves into full hardness inside their trousers.

"In three." Mickey says and Ian nods in agreement. "One, two, three." No one pulls out his dick. But they don't say anything they just continue to touch themselves. 

Ian enjoys touching himself in the bathroom and it feels good but somehow it feels better when he's doing it with his best friend. They avoid each other's eyes which isn't hard because they are seated side to side. Instead of going fast like he usually does so he can come more than once, he jerks it slow. From his peripheral he can see Mickey is going slow too.

Ian doesn't know if this is the greatest idea, to be in close proximity with his best friend as he gets off. From experience he knows he could jizz on Mickey from this distance. But he likes sharing this experience with his best friend. 

He hears Mickey exhale sharply. It's quiet but it's there and it makes his grip tighten as he picks up speed. 

He bites his lip when he comes holding back noise and getting jizz all over the inside of his trousers. Mickey doesn't make a sound but his body stiffens as he reaches for his shirt he'd discarded as soon as they got here. 

 

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

 

Ian is seated having breakfast at the kitchen table thinking about what happened at the baseball field two days ago and how much he liked it. It had been a little awkward but it was nice. So nice. He has been wanting to do it again but has no clue how to bring It up. Besides, just because he enjoyed it doesn't mean Mickey did.

"Oh kiddo, you're too old to walk around with curly hair." Fiona starts to play around with his hair and Ian let's her. He is deeply immensed in his thoughts anyway. "You have too much hair." She says.

"You want to cut it?"

Fiona thinks for a beat. "No, but I have an idea."

Fiona comes back with scissors which Ian doesn't get because she just said she wasn't gonna cut it. But he trusts his sister so he let's her. 

He has no idea what Fiona does to his hair, doesn't look at himself in the mirror he just heads to school. But he is aware of some of his hair covering his forehead. 

He gets "Nice bangs." at least three times from three girls before he gets to class. 

 

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

 

Mickey doesn't know if his best friend has always looked this good. His hair is different. Mickey likes it. His clothes fit him so well. And while some girls are busy fawning over Ian, Mickey is busy wondering how to bring up the fact that he wants to jerk off with Ian again. And probably again after that. 

Ian turns them all down, something Mickey is surprised to be happy about. He doesn't have romantic feelings for Ian -no, he does not- but he still doesn't want to share him with a girlfriend. He doesn't want anyone interfering with their friendship again.

That night on the way home from school Mickey can't take it anymore and he brings it up. "You wanna come by today?"

"Yeah sure."

"I was thinking maybe we could, you know. Do it again?" He is blushing, he can feel it. But he feels better when Ian starts blushing too. 

"Abso... yes. I'll come by after dinner."

When they do it this time the dicks come out but they still don't touch and they still don't look at each other. 

But both boys enjoy the experience. It's even better this time since the awkwardness is gone. And they soon get into a routine where they get off together at least twice twice a week. It gets to a point where it's completely normal. Just two best friends who love each other and enjoy jerking off at the same time.

 

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

 

_A Few Months Later_

 

Ian really loves his job as class president and wants to run again. Mandy is his campaign manager and Mickey does the posters. They do the advertising and Ian makes promises he fully intends on full filling just like he has this last year. Mickey's mom bakes him cookies that he distributes among his classmates. And his classmates do admit he's a good class president. 

Ian is feeling pretty confident until he overhears a conversation in the boys bathroom. 

"Who are you voting for?" Dean.

"Trent." Baron. 

_What!!_

"Yeah, me too." Dean says. 

Ian is a good president but he didn't throw us a party." Baron continues.

"Yeah, I mean cookies?" Dean scoffs. "We can get cookies anywhere."

"Tomorrow we should suggest to Mrs. P that Trent should run for class president too."

Ian doesn't get out of the stall he's in until the two boys have left. He really wanted to remain class president but it seems with Trent being rich and bribing his classmates Ian doesn't stand a chance. 

He ditches school early and heads home feeling sadder than he's been in a while.

 

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

 

Ian misses class for the first time since Mickey has ever known him. Which is forever. He finds it hard to pay attention and keeps staring at the empty desk next to him. 

"You see Ian?" Mickey asks Mandy as soon as the bell rings. 

"No. But he was in school earlier."

That's the thing. They got to school together, where the hell is he? He gets even madder when that fucker Trent gets practically the entire class to throw his name in the hat and therefore becoming Ian's competition. Looks like he's gonna win too.

This news is going to break Ian's heart he just knows it. Ian loves being president so much. That evening after class he heads straight to the Gallagher house. 

He doesn't even say anything because Fiona exhales in relief as soon as she sees him. "Upstairs, under the bed. Been there all day, won't even tell us what's wrong."

Mickey goes and sits on Ian's bed. "Ian come out let's talk."

"I don' wanna." Mickey can imagine he's jutting his chin out right now.

"C'mon, what's wrong."

"I'm gonna loose the election."

"We could always run next year."

"No. I like being president."

"Ian he's using his parents money..."

"I want to stay president!"

Mickey sighs and taps his foot. "Come out so we can talk."

"No. Trent wants to humiliate me so I'm never getting out of here."

"Fucking..."

Mickey kneels down and looks under the bed at Ian who doesn't even spare him a glance. He sighs again and gets under the bed next to him.

"What is your plan here?" Ian shrugs. "Fine. Then we will just live here forever."

Ian snorts and turns to face him his face so sad it hurts to see. "I don't want to loose." He whispers and his eyes get watery.

It gets Mickey right in his heart and he vows to do everything he can to ensure Ian wins the election. In the meantime he doesn't like the look on his best friends face. Mickey faces Ian fully and slowly touches his lips to Ian's. Ian gasps in surprise and Mickey uses the chance to slot their lips together. It's a soft kiss that doesn't even last very long but it gets the job done. 

When Mickey pulls back Ian is smiling again and he never wants to see any expression but happiness on that face. 

"Now will you please come out? Your sister is getting worried."

Ian smiles and nods wordlessly so Mickey gets out first so Ian can follow.

 

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

 

The following morning Ian isn't looking forward to going to class. He's not as upset as he was yesterday but he looks very disappointed. 

Mickey plans on fixing that soon.

Luckily for him Ian's debate club has a meeting before class. As he heads there Mickey wastes no time in cornering the leader of the nerds in their class.

"Hello Allan."

"Mi...Milkovich." he stammers out.

"You really think that Asshole Trent deserves to be president?"

Allan shakes his head. "No."

"So why are you voting for him?"

"We don't get invited to parties very often. And he threw us one."

"That's all it takes?" Mickey scoffs. "You will change your vote, reinstate Ian."

"I can't just..."

Mickey slaps the wall behind Allan and the latter flinches and fixes his glasses. Mickey gets all up in his face. 

"You will vote for Ian, and you will tell your fellow geeks who take up half the class to vote for Ian. I don't think I need to explain what will happen if you don't, but I will paint you a picture anyway. Allan, I will kick your fucking teeth in. Then you will have to walk around school with not only this ugly ass glasses, but fucking braces too. Is that what you want?"

Allan shakes his head 'no' vehemently in fear.

"Good. Now get." 

Allan runs away and trips dropping some of his books. Mickey chuckles and walks past him as he bends to pick them up. He has three bananas so Mickey takes one then waves it at Allan. "See you in class."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :))


	5. Chapter 5

**Twelve and Thirteen**  
_________________

 

Mickey, Iggy and Mandy are in the living room watching a Disney movie –thanks to Mandy- when Jamie and Joey come crushing into the house. They are a little drunk it’s clear but they're both over eighteen so their mother doesn’t give them too hard a time about drinking. She's against hard drugs though. Had said she would kick anyone out who resulted to cocaine and weed. They still did weed discreetly though. 

They are laughing and talking about how they passed by an alley and some guy was having the shit beaten out of him for being a fag. Mickey doesn’t know what that means. But he's surprised when their mum quickly gets up and faces the brothers.

“Did you do it too?” she asks.

“No ma,” Joey says. “We didn’t beat him up. We were just walking by and saw it happen.”

“Why didn’t you help?”

“Because it was none of our business ma.” Jamie tells her. “But he’s a fag, what does it matter? Dad always said men who fucked, I'm sorry ma, who slept with other men deserved to die.”

Mickey freezes in his seat. Their mother grabs the brothers by their ears and sits them down on the couch. Iggy and Mandy are laughing but Mickey is still on the part where ‘sleeping with other men could lead to death’

“Listen to me.” She sits on the coffee table and starts. “Everyone, every single person in this world is allowed to love who they want to love. It doesn’t matter what sex they are. Do you understand me?”

Joey and Jamie look at her confused. “So it’s okay for two men to be together?” it’s Jamie who voices what they're both clearly thinking.

“Absolutely. Or two women. There’s nothing wrong with that. So I _never_ want to hear any of you talk like that again. And next time you see _a gay man_ not a fag, you will never call them that again, being beaten up you will use those muscles and you will help them. I'm i understood?”

“Ma, dick is supposed to go into vagina. Men don’t have…”

“They figure it out. Go online and enlighten yourselves if you have to. But there shall be no more talk about how men shouldn’t love men. Because it's not true.”

Silence.

“Ma,” Joey swallows. “Dad always said it wasn’t normal. He said,”

“Your father didn’t know shit!” everyone looks at her shocked. “That’s right, I said shit. He lied. Gay men are normal, just like straight men are normal. So no more, you hear me?” they nod quickly. “That goes for everybody else.” She directs to the other three. “Now get your stinky breaths away from me.”

As his brothers leave the living room Mickey has all this mixed feelings inside him. So a fag is a bad word for gay men and being gay doesn’t automatically result to death. For some reason he cannot place, he is very happy that his mum doesn’t have a problem with any of it. He gets this urge to go sit next to her and she pulls him into her chest and kisses his hair. Mickey watches the rest of the movie in his mother’s hold. 

 

**~0~0~0~0~0**

 

 **Thirteen and Fourteen**  
___________________________

 

It’s a lazy Saturday afternoon and Ian is all by himself in the Gallagher home. He's throwing a tennis ball Mickey had taken from one of the nerds in class back and forth. It’s one of those days when their mom is her normal self and she had taken Debbie, Carl and baby Liam to the park. He didn’t know where the rest were. So naturally Mickey was coming over. Ian has been having a lot of inner conflicts lately. Ever since Mickey kissed him that day under the bed Ian had come to the realization that maybe he wasn’t like the other boys in his class. It may have happened such a long time ago, two years to be exact, but he still thinks about that kiss and how much he had liked it.

He doesn’t know if it was because it was a boy who had kissed him or because it was Mickey. He thinks it's both. He throws the tennis ball across the wall and then catches it again. Maybe he should kiss a girl so he can see if he likes it as much. Or maybe he should kiss Mickey again and see if he still likes it. He likes the second option so much better and he can't help but wonder what that could mean. In the back of his mind he knows it’s because he likes his bestfriend, but he’s going to keep that thought right where it is.

When he throws the ball this time he doesn’t catch it and it rolls away but Mickey stops it with his foot.

“Sup.”

“Hey.” Ian strangely wants to hug him. “No one’s home.”

Mickey smirks, “You want to…”

 

**~0~**

 

They are seated on Ian's twin bed with their trousers around their hips. “Ready?” Mickey asks already holding his dick.

Ian takes a deep breath. “What if we,”

“What?”

“Do it to each other this time. I touch you and you touch me?”

Mickey looks at Ian and remembers what his mother had told his brothers. It's okay, what Ian is suggesting is completely okay. They may not be boyfriends but this is completely normal.

Ian thinks Mickey has taken too long to answer and he's already panicking. “It’s okay if it makes you uncomfortable Mick, we don’t have to do it.” He suggests it even as his heart is beating fast at the possibility that Mickey might hate him for even thinking about this.

“No, it's okay.” 

“Are you sure?” Ian asks apprehensively.

Mickey smiles at him and Ian can feel his shoulders relax. Then Mickey takes his dick in his hand without warning and Ian inhales sharply his dick filling out immediately. Mickey's smile gets bigger and he blinks at Ian earnestly. His eyes are so blue in this light and he keeps licking his lower lip that’s now wet with saliva. His hand starts moving up and down on Ian's dick and Ian starts to blush because of how Mickey is just looking at him, watching him. Mickey licks his lip again and Ian watches the movement then moans when Mickey rubs at the top of his dick. 

He doesn’t even know where it comes from but suddenly he moves forward and touches his lips to Mickey's. he has never kissed anyone really, except Mickey that one time so he doesn’t know what to do. But then he remembers the last time he had opened his mouth accidentally and their lips had come together. So he does that. Mickey doesn’t miss a bit as he sucks on Ian's bottom lip so Ian sucks on his top one. They start to guide each other through the kiss and Mickey lets go off Ian's dick so he can hold his neck instead at the same time Ian touches his stomach. They make out for a while and when Mickey moans after Ian sucks on his tongue that’s when Ian remembers what they were doing so he grabs Mickey's dick. The moan he gets in return makes him smile into the kiss.

He cannot believe how amazing kissing while jerking each other off feels. If he had known that it was going to be this intense he would have suggested it ages ago.

The orgasms they experience that day are they best they’ve ever had and jerking off twice a week goes up to three to four times a week. The kissing though, the kissing they do it whenever they can. It’s in secret and it's private but they do it when can. 

Ian will tell Mickey to wait till it's dark before he heads home just so they can make out in the dark on the way there. They spend more nights together so they can kiss in bed. The most they ever do is jerk off though kissing is what they do most. It's what they mostly enjoy. 

But they're not boyfriends, they are just friends, bestfriends who like to kiss and jerk each other off. Atleast they're in agreement on that one.

 

**~0~0~0~0~0**

 

Mickey is in the field by the bleachers watching Ian play volleyball with some of the girls. Mickey can't believe he's here waiting for his bestfriend -who is playing a sport that’s not even his- when they could be doing something much better with their time. Like kissing till their lips ache for instance. Last night Ian wanted to keep going until they had fallen asleep. Mickey was very content with this new development. He is still watching the friendly game when someone comes and sits next to him. He ignores him

“Milkovich.”

“Clint.” He spits. It's one of those big guys from the eigth grade. Even Mickey could admit he wouldn’t want to go against him in a fight. 

“Nice game.”

“What do ya want?” Mickey asks impatiently.

Clints slaps his shoulder in what's supposed to be a friendly manner. “See? It's why I like you, no bullshit.” Mickey grunts in reply. “Ian's single, right?”

“Who wants to know?”

“My sister, eighth grade, sweet, shy, very pretty.” Mickey chews on his lower lip but doesn’t react. Clint stands up and hits his shoulder again and says, “She needs a date for prom. Make it happen.” Before walking away.

No clarity is required. It's an order, they both know it's an order. Mickey looks in the direction where Ian is holding the ball. He waves at Mickey with a big smile before hitting the ball over the net. Mickey sighs and watches his bestfriend who has no clue what a tight spot Mickey has just been put in right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry this isn't as long as the rest, but when i saw them together again on that **amazing** episode it intimidated me a little bit and i was like 'do i seriously write Ian and Mickey fiction? how?' and if weren't for people sending me prompts yesterday i had seriously began to doubt my writing skills. so, i am not too proud to admit i need reassurance that i am doing an okay job.  
>  *sad face*


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @Loftec, Tbool, Carisa, Suzy, Fia, NCC_0419 and Snow25 thanks a bunch for your kind words. my confidence is back and i'm feeling so much better now.  
> ya'll are so sweet so in light of that, here's a quick update.  
> #moblove

Ian is spending the night at the Milkoviches tonight. Mickey eats dinner quietly and listens to his siblings argue trying and failing not to curse. They keep stopping mid sentence. It would be hilarious if Mickey wasn’t feeling so depressed right now. Their mother retires to bed early and Mickey follows suit.

“Mickey, Joey got the good weed, you don’t wanna smoke up?” Iggy asks.

“Nah, I'm beat. Let Ian in when he comes alright?”

He heads into his bedroom and takes off his clothes leaving on his t-shirt and boxers.

 

 **~0~0~0~0~0~**

 

He's almost drifted off when he feels cold limbs rub against his. He groans as he opens his eyes. Ian always does this, when he knows Mickey is nice and warm he makes sure every cold part of him is touching Mickey in some way. Mickey hasn’t even finished that thought before Ian is putting his cold hands under his shirt.

Mickey hisses. “The fuck Ian?”

“M’cold.” Ian pouts and gets impossibly closer.

Mickey huffs but wraps an arm around his bestfriend. Ian whispers a barely audible “missed you” before claiming Mickey’s lips. They have gotten really good at this kissing thing and it always gives Mickey this tingly sensation. The first time he felt it he had flinched in surprise but now he relishes in it and goes in for more. Ian moans and pulls back for breath then dives back in.

Ian loves kissing Mickey so much. He loves it more than he has ever loved anything. He could kiss Mickey all day. His lips were nice and soft and Ian got why all the movies always have kissing in them. It's the best part of everything. Mickey pulls back but Ian whines and follows those full lips that he loves so much. Mickey laughs into the kiss.

“I need to talk to you.”

“About what?” Ian asks even as he initiates another make out.

Mickey thinks tomorrow they're not going to school so they could discuss the prom issue then. So he stops trying to pause the kissing. It's not like it's working anyway. As if proving his point Ian groans and goes for Mickey's neck for a few seconds before attaching their lips together again.

 

 **~0~0~0~0~0~**

 

Last week Mickey had followed Joey and Jamie into this abandoned building where they do their shooting practice apparently. His two older brothers are so defiant it's amusing. He supposed it makes sense because when terry died they were already so much older so there’s a lot of him in them. But good thing is they also listen to their mother. So, Mickey had discovered this place and there were barely any people who came around here. He takes Ian to the roof of it and they sit at the edge their legs dangling.

“Nice place to sit and look, if there were any nice views.” Ian states as he takes a sip of the beer they’d brought with.

“Yeah. So that thing I wanted to talk to you about.”

Ian turns to face him giving him all his attention. “Yeah, what's up?”

“So, Clint approached me yesterday.”

“Clint the eighth grade bully? What did _he_ want?”

“He umm.” Mickey takes a sip of his beer. “His sister needs a date to prom.”

Ian snickers. “Okay… so what does that have to do with you? He wants you to go around the eighth grade asking guys 'who’s gonna take Kelci to prom'?” he laughs.

Mickey stares at Ian unblinking, gauging his reaction. “She already has someone in mind.”

Ian shrugs. He honestly doesn’t even know why they're talking about this right now. “Okay…. you’re being really weird Mick.”

“It's you.” 

Ian frowns. He then reaches for another beer and opens it. “You told him I couldn’t, right?”

“And give what reason?”

Ian looks at Mickey incredulously. “That…” he stops. That what? He and Mickey aren’t dating, they aren’t boyfriends, he… “That you think I'm gay!” He blurts out. He then looks at Mickey, diverting from one eye to the other waiting to see what he would say. He doesn’t say anything. Ian gets up. “Fu..Fuck. We make out on a daily fucking basis Mickey, we jerk each other off. You… it's kind of obvious!” he's starting to sweat.

Mickey gets up and walks towards him. He doesn’t know what he's thinking. Are they gay? Is that what they are? Because he really likes Ian's touch and Ian is of the male species so it would make sense that he might be gay. “Ian…”

“You really want me to go? To prom? With this _girl?_ ” Ian asks because this makes no sense. He doesn’t want her or any other person he only wants Mickey. He loves Mickey, always has. Why would Mickey ask him to do this?

No, Mickey doesn’t want that. But, who’s to tell what's gonna happen if Kelci doesn’t get what she wants? Mickey will be beaten to a pulp, probably. But at the same time, the idea of Ian going to prom with someone else, and it's not even their prom… Mickey inhales deeply. “It's just prom. You will pick her up, dance with her and before you know it, the night will be over.”

“You forgot kiss her, be seen with her, have everyone assume I'm dating Kelci Davis.” Ian snaps. “You’re okay with that?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Mickey lies.

“What about us?” Ian asks coming closer to Mickey. “Huh?”

“ _What_ about us? We are just best friends who like to make each other feel good. That doesn’t mean…”

Ian can't listen to this crap anymore. “I have to go.” He heads towards the stairs.

“Ian!” Mickey calls but Ian ignores him. “FUCK!” he screams. He walks towards the ledge, kicks the beers and watches them as they fall. What did he just do?

 

 **~0~0~0~0~0~**

 

Prom is in a week and they don’t talk for the rest of those days. Ian avoids Mickey like he's radioactive. _We are just best friends who like to make each other feel good_ Well, if that’s the case then Mickey can find someone else to make him feel good. He goes as far as to switch seats with Allan who sits on the other side of class. he can't be around Mickey because that sentence keeps playing over and over in his head. And every time it does the more it hurts. 

Ian knows they have never defined their relationship. But even though they were not boyfriends Ian thought they were _something_ anything. They were more than just friends who like to make each other feel good! Ian dreads every day as prom nears. Fiona on the other hand is excited that Ian will have his very first girlfriend. Who even gets excited about that shit? She even dresses him on prom night.

He goes through the works, dresses up meets Kelci at school, they take their photo and head over to the school gym where the dance is taking place. Kelci’s friends say hello and the word ‘boyfriend’ gets thrown around. Ian wants to throw up. 

“Want to dance?” Kelci asks him. 

Ian nods, “Sure.”

 

 **~0~0~0~0~0~**

 

This day sucks ass. Matter of fact the entire week has been horrible. He can't believe Ian even switched seats. The nerve!

“You are glaring at the TV Mikhailo. Did it do something wrong?”

“Hey ma.” Mickey greets as his mom joins him on the couch.

“What's going on? are you alright?” he nods. “C’mon now, you know better than to lie to me.” Silence. “Where is Ian?”

“Prom.” He spits.

“Aaah…” his mum leans back on the sofa.

“What's that supposed to mean?”

“You tell me. Why are you mad that Ian went to prom? Are you mad you didn’t get to go?”

“No, I hate prom.” He mumbles.

“Then what?” Mickey shrugs. “Hmm, Mandy tells me the entire class is talking about the Mickey and Ian fallout.”

“What?” he frowns at her. “What's that? She didn’t tell me about it.”

“Well, you two are practically attached at the hip. Of course people notice when you’re not friends anymore.”

Mickey's heartbeat accelerates in fear. “You think Ian doesn’t want to be friends with me anymore?” it would make sense. Ian had been ignoring him and even went as far as to switch seats. He can't lose Ian. He can't…

“Hey, calm down baby, it's not what I said.” She looks at him as he worries his lip. “Why are you upset? Is it because of who he took to prom?”

“Why would I be mad about that?” He is very mad about that even if it was his idea. She shrugs. “We fought and now he won't talk to me.”

She pulls him into a hug. “Oh baby, I'm sure he’ll come around. He loves you too much.”

“You think so?”

“I know so.”

 

 **~0~0~0~0~0~**

 

“What’s wrong?” Kelci asks Ian as they sway to the slow song. “My brother didn’t threaten you into being my date for prom, did he?”

Ian shakes his head. “No.”

Kelci looks at the floor. “But you didn’t want to come.”

Ian doesn’t like that look of disappointment on this beautiful face. None of this was Kelci’s fault. “No, no it's not that. It's just that… you are a really pretty girl Kelci Davis, and very popular.”

“You're very pretty and popular too.” She giggles.

Ian smiles at her. “I like someone else.” He adds uncertainly. 

“Oh.” Kelci replies. “Is she pretty?”

“Yes, very.”

“Is she nice?”

“To me, mostly.” He smiles fondly thinking about Mickey.

Kelci smiles softly at him. “I have always liked you Ian Gallagher. But obviously I should have approached you sooner.”

“Technically you set your brother on my best friend.”

She laughs. “I know I'm sorry, I just really like you, that’s all.” She takes a breath. “But, this other girl, sounds like she really loves you.”

“How did you come to that conclusion?”

“Well, she's terrible to everybody else but you. Love.”

Ian laughs. “If you say so.”

“Is she going to be mad you came to prom with me?”

His face falls. “No.” 

“Hmm… well, if she doesn’t want you I'm always here.” They laugh and then dance in silence for a few minutes. “Thank Mickey for me. Even though I know he wouldn’t have done it if he didn’t think he would get his ass beat.” Ian groans and looks at the ceiling. “What?”

“I am so fucking stupid. I have to go.” He kisses her on the cheek. “Thanks for a lovely time.”

 

 **~0~0~0~0~0~**

 

Mickey decides, going to sleep is the only thing that will stop the hurt, and the jealousy, and the thoughts that keep going round and round in his head. What if Kelci turns out to be a slut and wants to have sex? She is fourteen after all. Mickey would cry actual tears if Ian slept with that bitch. He wouldn't lose his virginity to her, to a girl, would he? What were they doing now? Were they dancing? Were they kissing? Where they looking for a condom? 

There’s a knock and he startles. He slowly walks towards the door. “Who is it?”

“It's me.”

Mickey opens the door a little shocked to see Ian. “What happened to your date?”

“It’s over.”

It feels so good to hear Ian's voice directed towards him. “This mean you're done being mad at me?”

“No, I'm still upset but… Kelci made me realize you didn’t have a choice when you made me go out with her.” Mickey raises a questioning eyebrow. “Clint, kicking your ass.”

“Oh.” He runs a hand across his hair. “Okay.”

“But I'm still mad about what you said at the roof. Because we are more than that and you know it.”

Mickey sighs deeply. “Yeah, I'm sorry.” He smiles when Ian walks towards him and embraces him.

Ian hugs him tight and kisses his neck before inhaling deeply. “We should never fight again. I hate being mad at you.”

“Me too." Mickey shuts his eyes. "You left me.”

Ian pulls back but holds his hands. “We are still in the same class.”

“Yeah, but you left me. And with that nerd Allan.”

“I'm sorry, I’ll never leave you again.” Ian pulls him towards his bedroom and immediately kisses him as soon as the door is closed.

God, Mickey had missed this. He wraps his hands around Ian and pulls him even closer. They both moan when their dicks rub against each other. If feels so good so Ian grabs Mickey’s ass and does it again. They moan into the kiss and they end up coming too fast because it's been a while since they got off. None thinking about jerking of without the other. 

They settle in for bed after taking off the soiled boxers. Ian switches off the lights and joins Mickey who’s raising the sheet waiting for him to get under. They’ve been quiet for a while and Ian thinks Mickey is asleep when he hears,

“So there’s no chance that Kelci’s a bitch?”

Ian smiles into the dark and holds Mickey's waist tighter. “No. she's very nice. Why?”

“Nothing. I just really wanted to hate her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asante sana for reading!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Fourteen and Fifteen**  
__________________________

 

Mickey and Ian are alone in the Milkovich home. This means the only logical thing to do would be to start making out on the couch. Ian wants to feel Mickey's skin. He doesn’t want to caress him through his shirt so he takes it off and Mickey lets him. He throws it on the floor then goes for Mickey's lips again. Mickey sighs and goes for Ian's neck. Ian's hands are everywhere. His back, his chest, his hair, and it all feels fucking amazing. 

He finds himself biting hard on Ian's neck. 

“Ow!” 

Ian shouts but Mickey doesn’t give him a chance to say anything and instead pulls him back in for another kiss. “Fucking vampire.” Ian mumbles into the kiss.

Mickey pulls back to laugh. He runs a hand through Ian's hair. It's been more than a year of doing this and Ian still affects him in the best way. “Do you think we’re ever gonna get tired of doing this?”

Ian smiles and guides Mickey into lying down on the couch so he hovers on top of him. “No, not if it keeps feeling this good.” He punctuates by grinding their clothed hard ons together and Mickey gives a high pitched moan.

Ian starts to laugh. “You sound like a girl.”

Mickey shuts his eyes. “Fuck off I do not.” Ian chuckles some more and then stops. Mickey opens his eyes to find Ian looking at him unblinking. “What?”

Ian caresses his cheek and pecks him. “Want you to be my first.”

“Wha...what?”

“Not now. Not today. but, when we’re you know… ready.”

Mickey nods in understanding and squeezes Ian's arms. “Yeah, me too.” He pulls Ian down for another kiss. “Me too.” 

They resume the kissing when they hear someone fumbling with their keys. Ian jumps off Mickey quickly at the same time Mickey pushes him off to get to his T-Shirt. 

“Jamie, hi!” Mickey greets breathlessly.

“The fuck’s wrong with him?” Jamie points at Ian who is writhing on the floor.

Mickey is by his side in a heart beat. “Ian, you okay?” Ian contorts his face in pain and points at his back. “Holy shit!” 

“What?” Ian groans and tries to see what Mickey is looking at.

“It's not that deep in but it's… _shit_. Will pull it out on the count of five, okay?” 

“Why five though? It's so high up why not thrrrrrr MOTHERFUCKER!”

“There. Let me get the first aid kit.” Mickey gives him the fork that was digging into his back then gets up and finds Jamie already left. 

….

Mickey dabs on Ian's little wound –which is more like a scratch really- and Ian keeps wincing every time. “Would you stop? I can't help you if you keep wiggling like that.”

“Yeah well, you're the one who left the fork on the floor in the first place so…” Mickey mimes Ian's words behind him because he can't see him.

“Jamie already left so you got hurt for nothing. You know, fork damage looks like a vampire bite.”

Ian laughs. “You're the only vampire here.” he sits back on the couch once Mickey's done. “What do you think would happen if they found out?”

“About us?”

“Yeah.”

“What would your family do?” Mickey asks instead. Ever since his mum gave the lecture about how being gay is okay, he knows he can tell her anytime. But what's there to tell right now? They're not even dating or whatever. Not that he hasn’t envisioned Ian as his boyfriend at one point or another.

“They’d be surprised. Probably. But that’s it.”

Silence.

“So umm…” Ian starts. “People in class have been coupling up. Have you noticed?”

“Not really no.”

“Well, they have. And I wanted to ask what will you do if someone approaches you and asks you to be their boyfriend?”

Mickey smiles at Ian. “Someone like Sapphire?”

Ian glares at him. “You know what? yes, someone like Sapphire.”

Mickey knows exactly what Ian is asking but he's enjoying riling him up. “I want nothing to do with Sapphire.”

“That is not…” Ian bites his lip. Disappointed. “Never mind.” He gets up, goes into the kitchen and starts looking through the fridge.

Mickey closes the fridge and turns Ian by the waist so he can look at him. “What do you want? Huh?” he asks gently. Ian doesn’t say anything but keeps looking at Mickey shyly. “Talk to me.”

Just then the living room door bursts open. “Hello assholes. Mandy's home!”

They pull away but give each other lingering looks. 

“Mickey! Ian! I know you're in here!”

“In the kitchen!” Ian yells and goes to meet her in the living room.

“You know Shelby, I believe.” Ian and Mickey both nod. “A few more people are on their way so Mick, _behave._ ” She puts her bag on the floor and pulls out several bottles of whiskey.

“How were you able to buy alcohol Mandy?” Ian asks.

“It's almost the end of the year which means, soon, we will be freshmen in high school!” say it with me Shelby. “Freshmen in high school!” they both chorus.

“Are you fucking high already? And what does that have to do with Ian's question?” Mickey snaps even as he goes closer to the table. 

“Well, Joey was kind enough to do this for me.”

“What about mama?”

“Not coming home.” Mandy responds with a pleased smile.

“Hmm…” Ian takes her hand and twirls her. “You've got everything figured out, don’t you?”

“That I do. Oh, and Mickey, Sapphire’s coming too.” She winks at him and both she and Ian laugh when Mickey flips her off.

 

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

 

“SPIN THE BOTTLE! SPIN THE BOTTLE!” a tipsy Mandy shouts over the loud music and Mickey groans. 

People clear the middle of the room and start sitting in a circle. “Don’t you dare!” Mickey grabs Ian roughly by the hand and holds him back. 

Ian smiles at him with his eyes glazed over. “C’mon Mick, it's fun. What's wrong with fun?” he pulls his hand away and sits between Logan and Gavin. 

Mickey is having none of that. He has never played this game before but he know it entails someone kissing Ian at some point. Only _he_ is supposed to kiss Ian. He stands up and sits between Ian and Logan.

“Surprised to see you join us Mickey.” Logan tells him but Mickey just nods in acknowledgement. Ian on the other hand smiles widely at him.

“Five boys, six girls.” Mandy counts. “We are uneven but we will make it work. There is only one rule, you can't say pass. As for Dean and Sapphire, I know you're dating, but you can't interrupt each other’s dares.”

“Got it.” Dean replies.

“I'll start.”

She spins the bottle and it lands on Avery. “Avery, truth or dare.”

“Truth.”

“Boring. Give the names of two boys who you think are the cutest in class.”

“Uuuuuuh.” It's a chorus. 

“Okay, I think Gordon is really cute. And…”

“And what?” Mandy asks impatiently. Avery doesn’t say it out loud but she whispers it in Mandy's ear. Everyone looks at them curious to know who the other boy is. Mandy rolls her eyes and announces in a really bored voice. “She thinks that my brother has nice eyes. Moving on.”

Mickey glances at Ian and he's pretty sure his best friend doesn’t know he's glaring at her. Avery spins the bottle and it lands on Ian. 

“Ian, truth or dare.”

“Truth.” Mandy groans from where she's seated.

“Tell us, who gave you that hickey.” She points at Ian's neck and he touches his neck on instinct. He had completely forgotten about where Mickey bit him.

“Umm… she's not in our class.”

“Congrats dude. Is it Kelci? Everyone knows you took her to prom last year. You're banging a freshman? Good for you dude.” Logan turns to Mickey. “You're his best friend. You have to know.”

Mickey shakes his head and shrugs innocently. “He didn’t tell me.”

“Okay, that’s enough, my turn.” Ian announces and reaches for the bottle.

The game continues to intensify when people continue to drink and get bolder. The kissing starts but Mickey still has a smile on his face because neither he or Ian have been told to kiss anybody yet. So it's all good. Until the bottle lands on him.

“Dare or dare?” Sandy, the girl seated next to Mandy asks him. he must not have been paying attention because, 

“What the fuck happened to truth?”

“It's just dare now. I dare you, to kiss the person on your right for fifteen seconds.”

Mickey exhales and turns to Ian. He is nervous and worried but he finds Ian looking at him with a shit eating grin on his face. So Mickey relaxes. “You sure?” he asks Ian quietly who nods. 

He turns so he's facing Ian. At first it's just a touch of the lips. then everyone starts counting so they keep going. Ian's kisses always feel so good. He's surprised that doing this in front of other people takes nothing away. He however has to work extra hard so as not to moan. Especially when Ian puts his tongue in his mouth and licks behind his teeth like he knows Mickey likes. 

Ian pulls away and Mickey feels almost disappointed. But then there is clapping and shouting of _fifteen_ and he remembers they're in public. Ian winks at him and he can feel that stupid feeling that goes through his stomach. His lips are still tingling and he’s trying not to touch them like some girl. Mandy has to hit him to remind him it's his turn to spin. It lands on Ian.

No way he's asking Ian to kiss anyone. “Ian, I dare you to tell us the truth, about whether or not you kissed Kelci on prom night.”

“Really Mick? Really?” Mandy asks as some laugh and others wait for Ian's answer.

Ian looks straight at Mickey with a frown. “No, I did not kiss her.”

Mickey feels like there’s a bite to that answer. But Ian is smiling in no time and giving the next person their dare so he cannot be sure. 

When Sapphire is asked to kiss Mickey Mandy claps excitedly while Ian pretends to be studying his nails so he doesn’t have to look. Mickey does the same when Ian is asked to kiss Baron. But when Avery is asked to kiss Mickey however, Ian gets downright upset. 

They only reason they even asked her to do that is because she thinks Mickey has nice eyes. She clearly wants Mickey and it pisses Ian off to see them kiss. It's official, he hates her. And he never wants her anywhere near Mickey after tonight. 

“Enough! That’s fifteen. No going over the time limit.” He shouts and pulls Avery away from Mickey. 

For the rest of the game Ian's mood is ruined and he ends up leaving the party. He says goodnight to Mandy and walks out. Mickey is right on his heels. 

“Where are you going? It's late.’’

“Home.”

“Come on Ian, it's just a game. It was your idea!” Mickey defends.

“What was that back there? You didn’t even try to stop her when she tried going over the time limit. Why? Is she better than me? Did you like her kiss better?” Ian is all up in his face now daring him to look away.

“What? no. No one is better than you Ian. Come on let’s go back in.”

“She likes you Mickey. I ban you from ever going near her or talking to her. Ever.”

“You cannot just _ban_ me from talking to a classmate Ian.”

“Yes I can. And what was with you asking me if I kissed Kelci at the dance, you thought I lied?” Mickey averts his eyes. “Look at me!”

“Fuck, fine. I'm sorry. I should have believed you. It just really bothered me is all. And then they brought it up in there…”

“Then you know how I feel. Promise me you’ll stay away from Avery.”

“Why?” Mickey challenges.

“Why? Are you serious?”

“Yeah. Say I go back in there and tell her 'Ian banned me from ever talking to you ever again'. It really doesn’t make sense that my best friend would want something like that from me.”

“What are you saying?” Ian's chest is heaving from anger and frustration that he's not getting what he wants right now.

“I'm saying that my best friend can't ask me that.”

“Fine!” Ian storms away. 

“I'm not finished!”

He stops reluctantly but doesn’t turn around to look at Mickey. he feels Mickey's breath behind his ear and his own hitches. “My best friend can't, my boyfriend on the other hand…”

Ian turns around his eyes wide. “What?!”

“Isn’t that what this is about?”

“I… I mean, we already act like boyfriends anyway so…”

“So? Do you want us to be or not?”

“I do!” he cups Mickey's cheeks and kisses him. “I do! I do! I do! I do!” he kisses him some more. “Fuck, yes!”

Mickey laughs and pulls him into a hug. “You are a fucking menace when you are jealous, you know that?”

“I don’t care, I just want to kiss my boyfriend.” 

 

**~0~0~0~0~0**

 

Latter when everyone is passed out and Ian and Mickey are settled in Mickey's bed, Ian takes his best friend’s turned boyfriend’s hand and intertwines their fingers. “Still can't believe it.” Mickey smiles and kisses him. “Are we telling anyone?”

“Not yet. I mean, not that I don’t want us to, it's just that, we haven’t even told our families yet.”

“I guess.” 

….

“I have a confession to make.” Ian says as he moves even closer to Mickey.

“What’s that?”

“I only made us play so I could kiss you in front of everyone.”

“Sneaky asshole. Well, I only stayed so you wouldn’t kiss anybody else.”

“That worked out terribly.”

They both chuckle softly trying to keep it down. “I'm so happy.” Ian caresses his cheek. “You make me happy.” he whispers.

Mickey feels like he can't breathe. “You make me happy too. So fucking much." Beat. "When you’re not kissing Baron that is.”

“Shut up and kiss your boyfriend.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Fifteen and Sixteen**  
_____________________

 

Mickey lays on his bed hands behind his head as he watches his boyfriend do pull ups with the rail of his door. It's something Ian had gotten into lately. If he wasn’t jogging he was doing sit ups and pull ups and all kind of ups. Mickey knew it was only a matter of time before all the exercises started paying off. He was honestly conflicted about how he felt about that. 

“Aye.”

Ian lets go of the rail and gives Mickey that big sweet smile he usually does. “What's up babe.”

“ _Do not_ call me that.” Mickey warns but it's met with a smirk. He doesn’t even know why he bothers it's not like Ian listens to him. “What's with all the pull ups lately.”

Ian shrugs. “Nothing. I just wanna be fit.”

“Yeah? Who are you trying to impress?”

Ian smiles at him knowingly and Mickey doesn’t like it as Ian walks slowly towards him. “What's wrong, huh? Are you afraid other guys are gonna start noticing my buff body, and my… my six Pac?”

That’s exactly what Mickey is afraid off. Especially since their first day of high school is tomorrow. “Please,” Mickey scoffs even as he wraps his legs around Ian's waist. “you’re as skinny as they come.”

Ian laughs and gives him a quick peck then gets off him. “Good, then you shouldn’t be worried.” He says then latches onto the rail again and continues with the pull ups. “Besides, need to fill out a little bit if I'm gonna join the football team, right?”

Mickey watches him for a few more minutes then walks towards him. He waits for every time Ian lifts himself up and his t-shirt exposes his stomach then kisses him. He does it again and again till Ian starts laughing.

“Stop that, it's ticklish.”

Mickey doesn’t but instead bites gently on Ian’s crotch. 

“What the hell Mick!” Ian drops and pushes Mickey back. “What are you doing, huh?” he keeps pushing Mickey until he's on the bed.

“What? Don’t tell me you haven’t thought about it.”

Ian pauses on top of Mickey and puts a hand inside his pants in thought. “Hmm, yeah I have but… we’ve never really talked about it, you know?”

“I know.” Mickey replies and hisses when Ian licks his hand and puts it back inside his pants. 

“You want me to do it to you?” Ian asks but doesn’t wait for an answer. 

He kisses Mickey hard and gives his neck the same attention while slowly massaging his now fully hard dick. He directs Mickey to take off his t-shirt so he doesn’t let go off his dick. As soon as the shirt is off he immediately attacks the left nipple. With Ian's hand in his dick and his lips on his nipple Mickey is a moaning mess at this point. 

“Fuck Ian. So good.”

Ian looks at Mickey whose eyes are fully closed as he painfully bites on his lower lip. He takes off his sweats swiftly and goes lower so his face is level with his boyfriend’s hardness. He blows on it for some reason and Mickey moans louder and thrusts up. Ian chuckles lightly before sucking on the tip gently. 

“Ian, not gonna last.”

Ian doesn’t really know what he's doing, he's just going by the definition of _sucking dick_ but Mickey seems to like it. He takes more of Mickey's dick in his mouth and Mickey is speaking jargon at this point. He bobs his head faster and faster repeatedly, taking Mickey's length deeper and deeper with every bob of his head. Before he knows it Mickey brackets him with his knees such that Ian can't move as he comes inside his mouth. Ian lets Mickey’s cum spill slowly out of his mouth. He's gonna need some time to get used to the taste. 

Mickey on the other hand doesn’t even seem to realize he's rendered Ian immobile. He's still panting and chanting _fuck_. Ian waits him out. 

It’s a few minutes before Mickey finally lets him go. “Fuck, that was awesome Ian. Jesus.”

Ian licks his lips. “Thanks for the warning asshole.”

“I'm sorry, c’mere.” Mickey pulls Ian down and pulls him into a kiss. 

He weirdly likes tasting himself on Ian's tongue. He can't wait to return the favor and watch Ian fall apart too. Ian moans and starts grinding on Mickey's thigh. Mickey tries to pull back from the kiss so he can offer to blow him too but Ian doesn’t want to stop the kiss and instead continues to hump on Mickey's leg. He does it a few more times and Mickey knows he’s come from the shuddering. 

“Mmm… sorry, I was already there, couldn’t stop.” Mickey chuckles and pulls him closer. 

“You were such a teenager just now.”

“Shut up.” Ian says before lying on Mickey's shoulder and starts dozing off. 

Mickey caresses his face and his bangs and traces his freckles. He cannot believe just how much he feels for this boy. Even at sixteen years old Mickey already knows he's never gonna feel this for anybody else. 

 

**~0~0~0~0~0**

 

First day of high school Ian and Mickey get there early so they can pick the seats they like. 

“You’ll protect me from bullies, right?” Ian leans on his desk with his elbow and faces Mickey as students settle in.

Mickey smirks at him. “Why are you assuming you will be bullied?”

“Look at me.” Mickey doesn’t know what he's looking at. Ian is perfect. “I got a thousand freckles and I'm skinny, you said so yourself.”

Mickey looks at Ian's neck and frowns. “You bruise too easily.” Ian doesn’t let up but instead continues to look at him quizzically. Mickey rolls his eyes. “You’re fine.” He cranes his neck to look behind the class. “Allan and his fellow nerds are the ones who should be worried.”

“But just in case.” Ian insists.

Mickey sighs and squeezes his thigh. “Of course I got you. I always got you.” He watches as Ian exhales in relief and wonders in what world Ian thinks Mickey would let anyone touch him. 

Some guy comes and sits on one of the desks behind them. “Milkovich, I'm Dillon. We should be friends.”

Mickey looks behind him with a raised eyebrow. “I don’t do friends.”

“Except for freckles over here, yeah I heard.” 

Mickey feels Ian stiffen from the nick name and he snaps at the guy. “The fuck do you want Darren?”

“Dillon. Look, hear me out. Word is you're a bad boy, and you don’t take shit from nobody. I think we need to stick together.”

“Sounds like you need Mickey more than he needs you.”

“Shut up red, I'm not talking to you.”

Mickey grabs Dillon by his collar and slums his face on his desk. “His name is Ian and you will treat him with respect. You hear me?”

“Settle down everybody! Settle down! You can call me Mr. Wilson. I'm going to be your teacher. For most of your classes anyway. Can I have silence please?”

Mickey lets go of Dillon and Ian smiles at him. “Told you.” Mickey says and Ian nods happily. 

“Look,” Dillon whispers. “I got connections. Whatever you need just halla. I got you.”

Mickey doesn’t reply but instead both he and Ian face ahead and pay attention to the teacher. 

 

**~0~0~0~0~0**

 

Ian and Mandy are smoking by the bleachers as they watch football practice waiting for tryouts to start. Mandy is looking for someone to masturbate to apparently.

“Why not just approach them and have them fuck you. Why you gotta take care of things by yourself?”

“Because football players are jerks.”

“I heard you're not a virgin anymore.”

Mandy turns to face him. “Who from?”

“Who’d you sleep with?” Mandy splutters a few times and Ian looks at her incredulously. “You’ve fucked more than one guy? Mandy Jesus, you're fifteen!” Mandy blows smoke in his face. “Careful or you might be labeled a slut. Or, the name will work in your favor and you can go through the entire football team easier.” He laughs.

“Fuck off. Just don’t tell Mickey.”

“I wouldn’t. I don’t want some innocent guy getting their ass kicked.”

“Why are you joining the football team anyway? You’ll become a jerk just like them.”

Ian smiles and choke-hugs her. “I promise not to ignore you when I’m the captain.” He laughs again.

“Keep laughing. You were popular in junior high, you know you will be popular here too.”

Ian grunts in reply and his eyes automatically go to where Mickey is seating with four more boys including Dillon. “What do you have to say about that?” he points at them and Mandy follows his direction.

“Those are fellow criminals. They are worse than Mickey of course because some have even been to juvie and shit, but they look up to Mickey.”

“Because he's a Milkovich?”

“That, and because he can be a bully when he wants to be.”

“Mickey has never been a bully.”

“Please.” Then she seems to realize something. “Of course you don’t know. He did the things he did for you.”

“What are you talking about? I have never asked Mickey to bully anyone.”

Mandy looks at him and gives him a soft smile. Ian doesn’t like it. “You didn’t have to.”

 

**~0~0~0~0~0**

 

Mickey walks away from Dillon and the other guys and heads for tryouts to support Ian. He's almost there when foreign boobs block his way. He stops and looks up at the blond girl standing in front of him.

“Can I help you?”

“Remember me?”

“No, should I?” Mickey asks impatiently. He can't miss Ian's tryouts. 

“I remember you.”

“Congrats. Can I pass please?”

“The name is Leslie, go think about that. Piece of advice, watch out.”

“The fuck does that mean?” Mickey asks but the blond bitch has already walked away. “People are so fucking weird.” He mumbles to himself.

Where does some girl come off threatening him? Mickey is a virgin, and even if he wasn’t he's gay so he's pretty sure he didn’t fuck some chick and then fail to call her the next day. So this Leslie is clearly mistaken.


	9. Chapter 9

Mickey and Mandy sit nervously by the bleachers when its just one more player before the coach calls on Ian. 

"You think he's ready?" Mandy asks him.

"Hope so. Otherwise he's gonna get hurt. That guy isn't playing." He points at the big guy tackling players. Anyone holding the ball so far has gone down hard. Mickey rubs his thighs anxiously. "But he's been running a lot lately so maybe that'll help."

"Mmm... But he's so small. What positions can he play?"

"There's the kicker, but I don't think that's what he wants, and then...."

"What does a kicker do?"

Mickey turns to look at his sister with a glare. "He _kicks_ Mandy." 

"Oh, yeah. Of course sorry." 

"And then there's the receiver." He stops when the coach calls out for the next person. 

Instead of waiting for the coach to position him Ian starts talking to the coach and the coach directs him where he should position himself at the backfield. 

The siblings look on nervously as the ball gets thrown around and soon the quarterback gets a hold of it and immediately throws it to Ian. Ian doesn't even skip a beat and runs with it as soon as he's gotten a hold of the ball. Mickey automatically stands up and chews on his thumb holding his breath. 

Mandy is beside him clapping and shouting but Ian the fast little fuck he is maneuvers himself between the players and even manages to dogde the big defender guy who's been dropping everybody else. 

Ian does this three more times scoring a touchdown each time. The coach pats him on the back and Mickey already knows his boyfriend made it. The coach won't reveal the results today but Ian is definitely in. With his height and his light weight the receiver is the perfect position for him and Mickey just knows Ian will nail it. 

They sit back down when the next person to try out gets called on.

"So you're not worried because your best friend is now a football player?"

"Demmit I could use a smoke." Mickey leans back and smiles at Ian who salutes him from the distance. "Why would I be?"

"He's gonna get popular, get new friends... could forget about us. You." 

Mickey's heart skips a beat at the insinuation, but not because he's worried. He knows Ian would never do that to him. He reacts because the idea itself would destroy him a little bit if it were to ever happen. But it's not gonna happen so it's all good.

"'M not worried." He says in finality and they sit there waiting for Ian to be released.

 

**~0~0~0~0~0**

 

As they're walking home Mickey sees that Leslie girl again and she gives him the nasty eye right before smirking at him in a way that he doesn't like, at all. Ian and Mandy are talking and laughing excited about the tryouts so he doesn't bring her up. 

She's probably not a big deal anyway. 

"Mick!" Ian calls and Mickey looks at him quickly. 

"Yeah?" 

Ian stops and frowns at him. "You alright? Called you like three times."

Mickey shrugs and fakes a chuckle for good measure. "Yeah. I'm cool. What are we talking about?"

Unfortunately Ian knows him too well. "No, something's up." 

"He's just worried you'll drop him as soon as the other football players engulf you into their fold." Mandy sing songs.

Ian looks at Mickey with disbelief. "What? That's the craziest most stupid-iest thing i've ever heard!" He smiles at Mickey and throws his hand around his neck. "I would never!" Ian then whispers in Mickey's ear. "I love you." 

Mickey shivers from the confession and even though he wasn't worried about that and he's mad Mandy opened her big mouth, hearing Ian say that feels good. 

"So my place tonight, right?" 

Ian wishes Mandy weren't here so he could kiss his boyfriend but he can wait. Mickey smirks at him his blue eyes sparkling. "'Course." 

"Ugh." Mandy groans. "If you're not careful girls are gonna distance themselves from you two. I swear to God sometimes you're like a God demn couple. I'm getting such a gay vibe right now." She continues talking as they walk and shaking her head at what she's describing as _their weird behavior._

Ian and Mickey just keep looking at each other and laughing. If she only knew how spot on she is. 

 

**~0~0~0~0~0**

 

"Think maybe we should tell her?" Ian asks Mickey as they brush their teeth at the Gallagher house before bed.

"What?"

"Mandy. Should we tell her?" Mickey shrugs. "I mean, she's practically our best friend and its not like she's gonna get mad." He looks at Mickey through the mirror. "I mean, why keep it from her?" 

"Do it if you want." Mickey replies.

"That's okay?" 

"Yeah. She's my sister man. Not like I enjoy keeping shit from her. Besides, won't she just get mad if she finds out any other way?" 

They get in Ian's twin bed wearing t-shirts and sweat pants. Back at Mickey's its where they sleep naked or half naked because he has his own room. But here they sleep fully dressed. They had stayed up late so everyone else is already asleep. 

Ian caresses Mickey's cheek who attempts to bite his hand. The lights are off but the moon is shining through the blinds so they can still see each other. 

"I was talking to Mandy today." He starts softly so as not wake anybody.

"What about?"

"She told me that, back in junior high you used to be a bully?"

Mickey loves his sister but sometimes he wants to sufforcate her with her own pillow. "Didn't do it often. Just when I needed to."

"Because of me." Ian states.

"Not always."

"But most of the time?" 

Mickey tries to look away but Ian holds him still."Yes." He lets out reluctantly.

They stay silent for a few minutes and Mickey wonders what Ian could be thinking. "Give me an example." 

Mickey sighs. "When Trent wanted to take your presidency away from you."

"You beat him up!" Ian asks loudly and Mickey shushes him.

"No, I didn't." He sighs again. "I threatened Allan." Ian doesn't say anything but instead blinks at Mickey and he begins to get worried that Ian will get mad at him. He decides to explain himself. "You were so sad, and I hated seeing you like that. Refused to get out from under the bed. I never want to see you sad Ian, please don't be mad at me." 

"I'm not." Mickey exhales. "I would never be mad at you for having my back." Ian comes closer so they're chest to chest. He wraps his hand around Mickey and pulls him impossibly closer. "I'd do _anything_ for you too Mick. Anything." 

Mickey grabs Ian's neck and they start to make out. Ian trails his hand lower and grabs Mickey's ass so their crotches touch. They keep kissing lazily and sighing contentedly into each other's mouths. Ian puts a hand inside Mickeys's sweats and squeezes one of his cheeks. He smiles when a soft moan escapes Mickey's lips. 

He then pulls Mickey's cheeks apart and runs a dry finger across his crack. Mickey moans louder and Ian shushes him.

"Been doing that a lot lately." Mickey whispers.

"You complaining?" 

"No. Do it." 

Ian smiles and brings his hand up. He sucks on his fore finger then puts it inside Mickey this time. Mickey hisses and pulls Ian closer by the neck so he's laying his head on Mickey's shoulder. Ian continues to pull his finger in and out slowly and Mickey tries his level best to stay as quiet as he can. 

Ian starts kissing his neck and putting his finger deeper. He has been rubbing Mickey's hole for a while now, but this is the first time he's put a finger inside. But Mickey seems to be enjoying himself so he's gonna be doing it more often. He wiggels his finger inside and Mickey gasps.

"Do that again." Ian does as told and rubs that same place again. _"Shit."_

 

 

~0~0~0~0~0

 

 

A week later their first lesson is Chemistry so they are in the lab. 

"You want me to try the finger thing on you too?" Mickey asks. Ian blushes and looks around them. "No one heard us you paranoid freak." Mickey laughs.

Ever since that night Ian touched that thing inside him that felt so good they've been doing it every night this week. Mickey comes every time so he knows that Ian would enjoy it too, for sure. 

"So?" 

Ian is about to reply when Dillon comes and leans on their table. He does that bro hug thing with Mickey and then turns to Ian. "Sup?" Ian just nods in reply. Dillon turns to Mickey. "So umm, me and they guys wanna share a blunt before Wesley comes in. You in?" 

"Yeah." Mickey starts to get up. Ian grabs his arm. "I'll be back." Mickey assures and Ian lets him go.

He wants to point out they're going to smoke so they might get high and probably miss class, but Mickey _is_ grown so he just watches them go. 

They don't show up for that lesson. Or the English class after that. 

Ian is beginning to hate Dillon more and more everyday.

 

~0~0~0~0~0

 

A blond girl passes by the table Mandy and Ian are seated at during lunch and winks at him.

"You know her?" Mandy asks him.

Ian looks after her confused. "No."

Mandy hums. "Must be football player charm already taking effect." Ian uses his fork to throw some of the cafeteria goo at her. "Asshole!" The rest of the people at the table snicker. "Where's my idiot brother anyway?"

Ian sneers. "Probably with that Dillon asshole."

"Yeah. He's definitely a bad seed." 

Clint who Ian recognizes as Kelci's brother the girl he took to that dance back in junior high walks towards their table. Dude is scary as fuck. Reminds Ian of Joey and Tony Mickey's brothers. He slums the table with his hands and looks right at Ian. 

"Yo," he starts and Ian flinches back because of his breath. "Tell your boy he's okay in my book." 

Ian covers his nose subtly and Mandy snorts. "What did he do?" 

"Hooked us up." He points to a table at the back then pats Ian hard on the back. "So tell him thanks, I owe him one." Right before walking away.

"Jeeesus." Ian breathes out once Clint's gone. 

Mandy laughs. "What is it? Garlic?"

"No. Alcohol. Fuck. It's like in the middle of the fucking day." 

"And he says Mickey hooked him up?"

"Oh God," Ian groans and gets up. This cannot be good. 

He heads straight to the field and checks under the bleachers. Sure enough Dillon and his other three friends are right there drinking. Two of them are passed out and so is Mickey. Ian's anger is instantaneous. 

He pushes at Dillon's shoulder who sways back but sits back up. "You've ruined your life, I get that. But you're not bringing him down with you, do you understand me?"

"Chillax red. It's just a few drinks." Dillon tries to calm Ian. He reaches for his hand.

"Touch me and I swear to God I'll break those fingers." Ian looks around at the scattered whiskey and vodka bottles. "How did you even get this? No one here is of age." 

Dillon shrugs nonchalantly. "We hit up a liquor store. 'Twas no big deal." 

Ian is so shocked he doesn't even know what to say. He pushes Dillion one last time, harder this time and then reaches for his boyfriend and sits him up. He then puts Mickey's hand over his shoulder and an arm around his waist. 

"C'mon Mick, let's go." 

Mickey groans but starts walking. Ian immediately gets him off of school grounds before he gets in trouble. He takes him to the Gallagher house because if Mickey's mom sees him like this he's dead. 

 

~0~0~0~0~0

 

Mickey doesn't wake up until the next morning. He struggles to open his eyes and sees he's in Ian's room. He lifts his head and immediately lays back down. 

"Fuck that hurt." 

"Serves you right. Here." Ian gives him an Advil. He then hands him a glass of water roughly and half of it pours on his lap. 

He takes the pills and downs the rest of the water. "I take it your mad?" 

"Demn right I'm mad. You robbed a liquor store? Are you _insane?_ " 

"We were careful."

"That is not the fucking point!" Ian yells and Mickey immediately grabs onto his head.

"Can we please do this another time?" 

"Do you have _any_ idea what you've done?" Ian asks looking straight at Mickey.

Mickey becomes more alert from the look on Ian's face. "What?"

Ian shakes his head and stands up. He picks up his bag and phone. 

"What did I do Ian?"

"There's coffee downstairs." He looks at Mickey's hands. "I have no clue how you will explain those to your mom. But I am so mad at you right now, I don't even have the strength to feel sorry for you." With that he walks away. "I am going to school. I will make up a reason for why you've missed school two days in a row." 

Mickey looks at the palms of his hands. He doesn't see anything so he turns them over. "Holy shit." 

And now that he's aware that's when the pain kicks in. 

"Holy fucking shit I'm dead."


	10. Chapter 10

Ian is in a bad mood for the entire morning. And afternoon. He is worried about his boyfriend. Mickey has to stop hanging out with Dillon. Dude is only sixteen and he's been to juvie twice. He is not good for Mickey. But at the same time Ian can't just come out and tell Mickey who to and not to hang out with. He does not want to be a controlling boyfriend. 

Then again if he doesn’t do it Mickey might end up in juvie too and Ian will be damned before he lets that happen. He takes a deep breath and shakes his head so he can pay attention to… which subject is this? Ian turns his textbook to check the cover. History. 

Right.

Ian can't even concentrate until he's sure that Mickey is and will be okay. What is he going to do?

The bell rings and Ian immediately shoots up and runs out of class. It’s the last class of the day so he needs to get home and see his boyfriend. They need to talk about what they're going to do about those _FUCK U-UP_ tattoos. Mama Milkovich is very strict about the cursing and Mickey is his drunken state went and got them permanently imprinted on his fingers. Of all the places… Ian sighs and leans his forehead on his locker. 

This is not good for his blood pressure. Not that he's ever had a problem with that before but still.

“Yo Ian.” 

Ian grits his teeth and turns around. “You're the last person I want to see right now Dillon. Just fuck off, please.”

“Look, I'm sorry, a’ight? I didn’t mean…”

Ian turns around angrily. “Didn’t mean to what, get him high? Make him miss classes? Make him rob a fucking store? Distribute alcohol in school during school fucking hours?” Ian growls. “ Which one of all those things didn't you mean, huh?”

“Hey, calm down red. Mickey is a grown man. He made these decisions on his own.”

Ian is relatively smaller than Dillon, but it doesn’t matter because right now he is being fuelled by anger. He drops his books and grabs Dillon by his shirt. He throws him against the closest locker and his head bounces off it. 

“Stay the fuck away from Mickey!”

“Break it up Gallagher!” a teacher shouts but Ian doesn’t let up. “I said break it up. Unless you want to spend the rest of your school year in detention.”

Ian lets go of Dillon and steps back. The teacher walks away and the rest of the students start to disperse. Ian hadn’t even noticed they had gathered a crowd. He gives Dillon one last glare then walks away. He walks out of school hurriedly but as soon as he's out of school grounds someone stops him.

“Ian Gallagher, i'll be damned.”

Ian stops and turns around with a smile. “Do I know you?”

“My, how you’ve changed.” The blond girl who winked at him and is in some of his classes grins at him. “Still got the freckles though. I always liked them on ya.”

“I…” Ian needs to get home. “Should I know you?”

“Well yes. We were friends in elementary right before your asshole best friend cut off my ponytail.”

Ian laughs and grabs his stomach. “Holy fucking shit, Leslie?”

“The one and only.”

“Wow. You’ve grown. Puberty has been good to you.”

She flips her hair. “Thank you Ian. I always liked you.”

“Umm… okay. Can we catch up tomorrow? I kind of have to be somewhere.” He starts to walk away but she says something that stops him in his tracks. 

“I have it on good authority that Mickey had something to do with most of the sophomores and third year students being drunk yesterday.”

“What?”

“U-huh.” She replies and crosses her arms.

“I also have someone who is ready to come forward and tell the principle. If I ask him to. Like you said, puberty’s been good to me.”

Ian sucks on his teeth and walks towards her. “That’s a real shame Leslie. And here I was thinking you and I could be friends.”

“Not as long as you remain friends with Mickey, no.”

Ian chuckles bitterly. “He was a kid. We all were. You need to get over it.”

“Get over it? I loved that freaking ponytail! I cried for a month! Mickey made me transfer schools, so no, I will not get over it." she breathes "Not until I get my revenge.”

“And what is this revenge exactly?”

“The principle finding out about this will either get him expelled or suspended. I don’t care really. Any works for me.” She shrugs. 

“What do you want.”

“Why would I want anything from you?”

“Bullshit. You didn’t have to come to me. Could’ve gone straight to the principle but you came to me. Why?”

She inspects her nails. “Mickey has quite the reputation. I could use him.”

Ian scoffs. “Use him for what?”

“Just tell him to find me when he gets back.” She says and walks away before Ian can say anything else. 

Ian stands there confused looking after her as she walks away. What exactly does the bitch want? Blackmail, great. Another thing to blame on Dillon. 

“Why were you talking to Regina George?”

“Who? No. that’s Leslie.”

Mandy rolls her eyes. “Regina George? Mean girls?”

“I have no idea what that means.”

Mandy huffs and takes his hand so they start walking home. “You and Mickey are always so oblivious. She's a mean girl. And a bitch. You would do good to stay clear of her.”

Ian agrees but doesn’t say anything. He says goodbye to Mandy and he heads straight to his bedroom. He finds Mickey playing with his phone. He drops his bag on the desk and toes his shoes off. 

“Where’s everybody else?” he asks as he avoids Mickey's eyes and takes off his checked shirt. 

“Vee came over dragged everyone over there for an impromptu party or some shit.”

“You didn’t want to go?” Ian asks looking at his feet.

“No.” Mickey replies then adds softly, “Can't have fun knowing you’re mad at me.”

“’M not.” Ian denies.

From his peripheral he sees Mickey sitting up. “Bullshit. You won't even look at me.” He says voice laced with emotion. When Mickey talks like that it pulls on Ian's heartstrings. 

He runs a hand across his hair pushing back his bangs. “I'm not. Not anymore.”

“I'm sorry Ian.”

“Don' be sorry Mick. This isn’t about me.” Ian finally looks at Mickey who is looking up at him with the saddest eyes. He bits his inner cheek and sits next to Mickey on the bed. “This is about you. I don’t want you to get expelled, or worse get arrested.”

“I won't.”

“Yes you will. If you keep listening to Dillon you will.”

“I am not a kid that can't make his own decisions Ian.”

Ian looks at Mickey. “So you wanted to miss class? You wanted to go on a robbery spree? Mick, I have never even heard you mention you like tattoos.”

They go silent and Mickey sighs. “I fucked up, I know I fucked up.” He looks at his hands. “But I need you, to get through this. I can't do it alone so you can't keep being mad at me.”

Ian grabs Mickey's hand and puts it on his thigh. He traces the _U-UP_ and shakes his head. “Your mom is going to kill you.”

Mickey groans and lies back on the bed so Ian does the same. “I need to hide these from her. At least for as long as I can.” 

Ian kisses the hand. “Does it still hurt?”

“Not really.”

“My strong baby.”

“Fuck off.” Mickey laughs and Ian straddles him. He looks into Mickey's eyes who looks back unblinking. 

“For me.”

“What?” Mickey caresses Ian's hair. 

“Do it for me. We've known each other all our lives and I'm too attached to you at this point. I won't survive without you if you go to juvie.” Mickey smiles up at him. “You care about me, right?”

“I more than care about you Ian.”

“Then do it.” Mickey nods. “Yeah?”

“Yes.” 

Ian grins, bends down and kisses Mickey's lips. The latter immediately holds Ian's waist and puts his hands inside his shirt. Ian moans and grinds down on him. Mickey has taken Ian's shirt off halfway when the Gallaghers get back into the house noisily. Ian gets off him and starts looking through his drawer.

“What are you looking for?” Ian pulls out fingerless gloves with a grin. “Ian it's not winter, how am I going to explain those?”

“Would you rather explain the tattoos?”

“Good point.” He takes the gloves from Ian and pecks him one last time. “I’ll text you.” He says before heading out. 

Mickey walks out of the house inconspicuously and walks towards his house. He only finds his siblings so he exhales in relief and joins them on the couch. 

“The fuck you been?” Iggy asks him.

“Ian's.” Mickey replies the same time Colin says the same thing and they all laugh. “Why would you even ask?” Colin asks Iggy. 

“So Ig, you got those ‘beat down’ tattoos on your fingers,”

“And?”

“Ma didn’t give you shit for it?”

“No. it's what I do. I give people beat downs.” He laughs.

“And they don’t have the word fuck in ‘em.” Mandy adds from the kitchen.

Mickey slumps harder on the chair. “Why you asking bro, you want one? Joey has the machine.”

Mandy laughs loudly. “Ma would kill you Iggy.” 

“Yeah,” Colin agrees. “Don’t you dare corrupt mama’s boy.”

“Fuck off I'm not a mama’s boy.” 

“You so are. You’re her precious Mickey.” Mandy says it like she's talking to a baby.

Mickey gets up with both middle fingers in the air and heads into his bedroom. He leaves loud laughter in his wake. 

 

***0*0*0*0**

 

Mickey manages to hide his tattoos for two weeks before his mother finally asks about the gloves. They’re completely healed now thank God. She's serving him and Mandy breakfast before school when she asks him about it.

“Why have you been wearing these things?” she pulls on a finger and Mickey pulls his hand back. “It's not cold.”

“It's a thing in school ma, for the cool kids.”

“Oh.” She nods. 

Mandy side eyes him trying her best not to snort in her cereal. “We have to go ma.” He stands up and grabs Mandy's arm dragging her out of the house. 

She laughs as soon as they're outside. “She is gonna murder you the day she finds out. But worse than that, she's gonna be disappointed. And that’s what you’re most afraid of.”

Mickey rubs his eyes. “Let’s just go pick up Ian.” 

“Oh he texted, said he was going to school early. Their captain called them in.”

Mickey frowns. “He texted you but not me?”

Mandy scoffs. “No. he texted you.” 

Mickey kicks her in the ass. “You're reading my texts? What the fuck!” 

She punches his arm. “It's Ian. What's he gonna say that I don’t already know?”

 _Shit._ They still haven’t told Mandy they're dating and if she had looked through the thread she would have definitely found out. He created a folder with a password for Ian's naked photos but the photos of his chest are everywhere. Ian has been sending him pics of his new abs. the extra work out from the all the football practice and games seems to paying off. Mandy would find that suspicious for sure. 

“Nothing.” He says instead.

“Exactly.”

He thinks about telling her now, but him and Ian never discussed how they would go about doing that. So he doesn't. 

 

***0*0*0*0**

 

They are lying naked in Mickey's bed. It's already midnight but instead of sleeping they’ve been talking all night. It's nothing they haven’t said before. They make out then confess their love for each other and promise to always be there for each other. They caress each other, jerk each other off and make out some more. 

“I love you Mick. So much.”

“Love you too.” Mickey replies and starts to caress Ian's soft, full butt cheeks that he loves so much. 

Ian squirms when a finger begins to slide into his crack. “Mickey, babe I don’t…” he trails off when Mickey removes his finger. He reaches for their lube and dabs some on his middle finger. “Mick, I'm not sure…”

“Shhh… listen. Remember that day we went to the pool for the first time?” Mickey asks.

“What?” Ian asks in confusion. 

“You were so afraid of drowning but you trusted me.”

Ian chuckles. “This is hardly anything like swim…. Shit.” Ian hisses when Mickey's finger penetrates him fully. “You were distracting me.” It still feels a little foreign and he bites his lip. He’s about to say something when Mickey kisses him. 

It's another distraction from the arousal quickening in his veins. Mickey touches his prostate and Ian’s entire body twitches. “Fuck.”

Mickey chuckles triumphantly and gets closer. He rubs their dicks together then gives Ian a deep heartfelt kiss as he continues to rub at his prostate. Ian is such a mess at this point he can't even kiss properly. He grabs onto Mickey's hand so tightly it hurts but that’s okay. Mickey just wants to make his boyfriend feel better.

“Mickey… Mickey… Mickey… fuck Mickey!”

Mickey shushes Ian by kissing him to control his moans. Mandy never knows how to mind her own business and Mickey doesn’t want her to hear them. They haven’t told her yet. He continues to massage his boyfriend’s prostate, and grind their hardons together until Ian bites hard on his shoulder and comes between them. Mickey comes too just from how hot that was.

“Shit Mickey.”

“Told you you’d like it.” He chuckles. “Shit, you're even louder than me.”

Ian groans this time with embarrassment.

 

***0*0*0*0**

 

_One Month Later_

“Avery has been asking me about you.” Mandy brings it up when they're by the bleachers again watching Ian. 

Mickey is terrible with names but he remembers Avery. She's the reason he and Ian finally defined their relationship after that game of spin the bottle. He chuckles. “Wasn’t she dating a chiq?”

Mandy hums. “They broke up. She was a cheerleader and she got back together with her boyfriend.” Mandy points at the defender who is currently talking to Ian explaining something with his hands.

“Yeah well, tell her I ain't interested.”

“Why? You're single.”

“Doesn’t make me fucking desperate Mandy.”

“That’s not what I said.” Mandy intervenes quickly. “You and Ian I swear to God. Are you concentrating on your studies? What is it?”

Mickey shrugs. “She's not my type.” 

Mandy sighs in frustration and leans back. “Milkovich. Principle wants to see you.” Some guy calls out to him. they both look at each other and he heads towards the office.

He knocks on the door and waits to be called in. She tells him to get in and he takes a seat opposite the principal and waits. “Ma'am?”

“I want to say it's good to see you Mr. Milkovich but…” she shakes her head and Mickey sits up straight. The incident with the alcohol is at least a month old. 

“Some very important books are missing from the library and someone came forward and told us they saw you take them.”

Mickey subtly puts his gloves on to cover his tattoos. “According to this person I stole some books from the library?”

The principal nods. “Yes. These books belonged to the librarian and one of them had money in it. Which is the reason why this person believes you took the books in the first place.”

Mickey frowns and scratches his nose. “I'm confused.” He has never even been to the library unless he was waiting for Ian. “I haven’t been to the library in…”

“We will just check your locker and cancel you off the list if they're not there.”

“O..okay then.” He replies quickly and gets up. 

“We should wait for…” the principle starts but trails off when Mickey ignores her and heads towards the lockers. 

She stands behind him and he puts in his combination. He opens the locker and gestures towards it but instead pauses when he sees five foreign books inside. “What tha…”

“Mr. Milkovich, this is unacceptable.”

“Ma’am I assure you I didn’t.”

She opens one of the books with the money. "Its all here.”

“Come on, if I had stolen this stuff why would I leave it in the first place you’ll check?”

“Since this is your first offence and the money is all here, I will just give you detention for a month.”

“Ma’am,”

“Fight me on this and I will consider suspension. I do not take theft lightly Mr. Milkovich.” She says and he keeps quiet.

He rubs a hand across his face as he watches her walk away. Someone set him up. Who would do this? Who had the guts to break into his locker? Who even had the guts to frame him the first place? He shuts his locker roughly and heads back out into the field. When he finds whoever did this they will be the first to get the meaning of his new tattoos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be off the raidor until around 29th. maybe.  
>  **Merry Xmas** people!!  
>  mob loveeeeee


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New year people!!  
> so happy we made it into this new year.  
> here's is a longer chapter to celebrate!!!  
> #enjoy

It's been three days since the stolen library books incident and Mickey has managed to calm down some. He has also been successful in hiding from Ian that he has detention now. They just made up and Ian is just going to be upset that he got in trouble a day after they talked and yet Mickey had agreed to stay out of trouble. Nothing had happened since then and he had managed to get the incident out of his head. It was especially easy when your boyfriend is between your legs engulfing your hard dick in his warm mouth. Fuck, he was good.

“Ian.” He moans.

“Mmm?” Ian replies with his mouth full and the vibrations automatically make Mickey shudder.

“Shit.” 

Ian pulls away and sits up. Mickey groans in protest. He grabs Ian's head and tries to put him back between his legs. Ian chuckles and wipes at his mouth. They are at the Gallagher house and have the entire house to themselves. It's on a Saturday afternoon and everyone has fucked off to wherever thank God. 

“I want to do it.”

“Huh?” Mickey asks still trying to clear his head and come back to earth. 

“I think we should.”

“Should what?”

“Fuck sake Mickey. I think we should… do it.” Ian finishes shyly.

Mickey sits up. He looks at his blushing boyfriend and smirks. “Then why the fuck are you still dressed?”

Ian smirks back and gets off the bed. Within minutes he's just as naked as Mickey. He crawls towards Mickey slowly as the latter continues to smile gently at him. Ian straddles Mickey and pecks him once, twice, three times before finally claiming his lips at the time pulling open his drawer to reach blindly for the lube. He reaches for his boyfriend’s hard dick and starts to massage him extremely slow. 

“Been thinking about this for a while now.” Ian confesses as he brushes their lips together tentatively.

“Me too.” Mickey agrees. “Shit.” He lifts his hips when Ian puts a lubricated finger in his ass. “Ever since you started doing that.” Ian smirks. “Come on, hurry up. Want you inside me.” “Mmm…” Mickey moans and grabs the sheets when Ian adds another finger. He moans louder in anticipation. He really can't wait for Ian to be inside him. He’s been dreaming of this day. Literally. ‘'Come on.” he complains when Ian takes his time. 

“So fucking impatient.” Ian says under his breath as he situates himself between Mickey's legs. He grabs one of Mickey's legs and places it on his shoulder. “You ready?”

“I've been ready.”

Ian lines up and guides his dick inside his boyfriend’s ready and waiting hole. Mickey shivers full-bodied from his head to his toes as Ian gently sinks in. it feels so big inside him. He gasps; it's barely audible when Ian bottoms out. His hands tighten even harder on Ian's sheets. He is acutely aware of every single inch of Ian's dick as it moves inside him. 

Ian hisses with every slow thrust. He sets a slow uneven rhythm. He lets go of Mickey's legs and lies on him so they're chest to chest. Mickey lets go of the sheets to wrap his hands around Ian. Ian feels like he can't breathe because of how amazing this feels. Being buried deep inside his boyfriend is definitely something he can see himself getting addicted to. Fuck it feels so good he doesn’t think he would know how to voice it even if he tried. He lifts up a little and supports himself with both hands on either side of Mickey's head as he starts to speed up. Mickey has his eyes completely shut, as he bites his bottom lip letting out these sexy tiny grunts.

“Look at me.” He whispers. Mickey readily obeys. Ian almost comes from his boyfriend’s blown pupils. He increases his pace and starts fucking into him harder.

“’FUCK!” Mickey shouts and thrusts down on Ian's dick asking for more as Ian hits that beautiful thing inside him. “Right there, fuck Ian right fucking there.”

Ian can feel sweat trailing down his spine as he continues to pump into his boyfriend who is cursing and calling out his name. Fuck he's hot. “I love you.”

Mickey grabs Ian by his neck and pulls him down for an uncoordinated kiss and they moan into each other mouths loudly. They continue to rock together and relish in the pleasure they're giving each other. Ian thinks Mickey is perfect. The perfect best friend, the perfect boyfriend, the perfect lover and he never ever wants to let him go. He thrusts even harder as he bites on Mickey’s shoulder who only moans louder which in turn turns Ian even more. Mickey clenches around him and Ian yells out as he comes his orgasm taking him by surprise.

He presses his forehead against Mickey's chest and shudders violently, panting and still moaning. “Shit Mickey.” Ian whispers.

They kiss sweet and simple with Ian's dick still buried inside him. Ian starts to jerk Mickey off. When he rubs the slit of his dick that’s when Mickey moans “Ian” loudly and comes between them. Ian holds him through it until he stops shaking. 

They lay there quietly for a while in silence, and basking from the pleasure of their orgasms. “That was fucking amazing man.” Mickey starts. “I'm giving you seven minutes and then we’re going again.”

Ian laughs and pulls out. “Why seven?”

Mickey looks at his redheaded boyfriend and caresses his freckled cheek. “Because I fucking said so.”

Ian kisses Mickey's palm and smiles gently at him. He trusts him implicitly and knows he won't ever break his heart. He plans on protecting his boyfriend’s heart like his own. He breathes and prepares himself for round two because, who is Ian to deny the boy he loves anything?

 

***0*0*0*0***

 

“Hurry up you fuckwards! You're making me nervous.” Mandy complains from where she's seated on the couch while Ian and Mickey are seated on the coffee table looking at her. She was peacefully watching a movie when they both walked in and switched it off because apparently they had ‘important news’ to share. She gives them another minute but the fools don’t say anything. “If you waste another second of my time I am kicking both your asses. Do not try me, you know I can do it.”

“Fuck.” Mickey rubs his face and gets up.

“We’re together.” Ian spits out.

Mandy frowns, and then her face turns to one of shock, right before glaring at them. “How long?”

“Oh God, does it fucking matter?” Mickey asks.

Mandy stands up and punches both of them on their arms. “Should have fucking told me!” Mickey shrugs while Ian apoligises. “Thank you Ian.” she says while she glares at her brother.

“So?” Ian asks.

Mandy studies them both and then sniffs. She then crosses her arms with a frown. “What?” Mickey barks impatiently. Ian taps Mickey's hand to mollify him. Mandy frowns harder at the gesture.

“I have no idea who to threaten here.” 

Ian grins. “But you're okay with this?” he gestures towards him and Mickey. 

“’Course, why wouldn’t I be? You two are practically married at this point. I don’t think anyone would be surprised to be honest. Does ma know?”

Mickey sits back down next to Ian. “No, you're the first one we’ve told.”

Mandy places a hand on her heart mockingly. “I'm touched.” She then smiles genuinely. “Just don’t break each other’s heart, alright? I wouldn’t even know how to pick a side. I will just kick both your fucking asses.” 

Mickey rolls his eyes while Ian laughs. “Thanks Mands.” He says and pulls her in for a hug.

“My babies, what is going on?” Mama Milkovich walks in.

Mickey immediately puts his hands in his pockets. “Nothing.” They all chorus.

“U-huh. Sure. Dinner will be ready in a few.”

Mandy scoffs. “I honestly can't believe you’ve gotten away with hiding them for this long.”

“Gonna get your gloves. You left them at home.” Ian offers and stands. “You're lucky it's gonna get cold soon.”

“I'll come with.” Mickey follows him outside. They walk in silence for a while when Ian catches Mickey by surprise.

“Why are you in detention?”

Mickey halts. “You know?”

Ian stops too and faces him. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Mickey faces the sky and thumbs his lip. “Didn’t want you to be mad at me.”

“What did you do?”

Mickey shakes his head and looks at his boyfriend. “Nothing.” Ian blinks at him. “I'm serious, I didn’t do anything. Someone stole books from the fucking library and planted them in my locker.” Beat. “Some fucker set me up.”

Ian frowns. “Who?”

“If I knew that…” he trails off. 

Ian nods. “I'm sorry.”

Mickey knows he shouldn’t be surprised that Ian automatically believes him but his heart still flutters with how pleased he is. Ian trusts him just as much as Mickey trusts him. 

Ian considers the possibility that it could be Leslie, but the bitch had said she needed Mickey so maybe it wasn’t her?

 

***0*0*0*0***

 

Three days later Mickey excuses himself from math class to go to the bathroom. He's at the urinal relieving himself when some idiot comes and stands right next to him. He groans and finishes. He hates when people do this. The place is empty but some douche decides to use the urinal next to him? He zips up and goes to wash his hands. Something immediately starts to feel off. He looks back to see the guy watching him intently.

“Can I fucking help you?”

The guys smirks and then walks towards him. Mickey gets out of his way. He's already in detention and he's been trying to avoid altercations lately. The guy however side steps him and looks at Mickey one more time before smashing his head in the mirror. His forehead starts to bleed.

“WHAT THE FUCK!” Mickey shouts and steps away. He goes to leave but the door has been locked from the outside. He hits the door a few times but nothing happens. “Fuck.” He breathes. Mickey walks back to find the guy holding onto his bloody forehead but with a smile. Yeah, something is definitely off.

Just then the door opens and Mr. Wilson’s voice echoes through. “What is going on in here?”

Mickey watches as the guy starts groaning in pain. “He attacked me!” he shouts. “I just came here to pee and Mickey, he…” 

Wilson rushes towards the guy’s side and removes his handkerchief placing in on the bleeding forehead. Mickey just sniffs and watches the scene play out. He's not even surprised anymore. 

“Principal’s office, now!” Wilson shouts and Mickey storms out of the bathroom angrily.

He doesn’t bother knocking as he takes a seat across the principle. “Mr. Milkovich, everything alright?”

“Got sent to your office.” He explains feeling exhausted. He doesn’t even understand what the hell is going on right now.

“What did you do?” she crosses her arms and leans back in her chair. Mickey ignores her and waits for Wilson and the asshole who‘s trying to set him up to get here. This will probably mean expulsion.

Fuck.

 

***0*0*0*0***

 

The fucker repeats his lie and both teachers turn to him for an explanation. Mickey sighs and puts on his most innocent face. “My mother is a single mother,” he starts and everyone looks at him like he's crazy. “my dad died when we were very young and she has done everything in her power to take care of all of us. I respect her and love her so much, so for someone to come out of nowhere and call her a whore,” he shakes his head and rubs his eyes so they can get redder.

“What?” the supposed victim asks baffled.

“my father used to beat her and call her that word, so when this fucking asshole insulted her I just… I lost my cool.” He looks straight at the principal knowing because she's a single mom -a widow- this will get to her. “And I know I'm supposed to be sorry and shit but she's my fucking mother and I would do it again if anyone dared to disrespect her like that.” He finally sheds a tear and sees the moment Mrs. Kramer gives in. 

She grabs a serviette and hands it to him. she then turns to the other guy who Mickey hasn’t learnt his name yet. “Go to the nurse. I'm considering both of you even. “she then turns to Mickey. “I understand why you would get mad Mickey, but next time please come to me.”

He stands up meekly and nods. He then walks out of the office and walks out to find Ian and Mandy waiting for him outside. “What happened? People are saying you slammed Daniel against the bathroom mirror?” Ian asks.

“I didn’t. Fucker tried to set me up.”

“Why?” Mandy asks.

“Fuck if I know.”

“So what now?” Ian steps closer to him concerned. “Did Kramer suspend you?”

Mickey shakes his head ‘no’ even though he's officially spooked. “No, I beat him at his own game.” He replies and stalks away through the hallway his sister and boyfriend on his heels. “Something is happening. I don’t… I can't…”

He doesn’t finish that sentence because someone yells out his name angrily. “Mickey Milkovich I don’t give a fuck if you have brothers the size of Goliath, I am about kick your fucking ass!”

The trio turns to face the voice. It's one of the footballers. “Mason, what the fuck is going on?” Ian asks unconsciously stepping in front of Mickey.

“Step aside Gallagher, this isn’t about you.”

Mickey pushes Ian aside. “The fuck’s your problem?”

Mason doesn’t reply but instead turns to Ian who is holding two bags. “Which one is his backpack?”

“Why?” Ian asks defensively.

“Just give it to him so we can get this over with.” Mickey tells him as he breathes angrily. Today was not his day.

Mason unzips Mickey's bag. “Someone told me you’ve been fucking my girl.”

“What?” Mickey, Ian and Mandy chorus.

“I'm gonna find the evidence real soon." he continues to rummage through Mickey's bag. "What is this?” he lifts up a black G-string and Mickey can already feel a headache coming on.

“Those aren’t his.” Mandy defends.

Mason pushes Mickey against the wall and Mickey pushes him back. Mason is however bigger and stronger and he punches Mickey across the cheek. 

“MASON, FUCKING STOP!” Ian shouts as he squeezes himself between his team mate and his boyfriend. That’s when he realizes there is someone who just shouted the same thing he did. He sees some brunette girl pulling at Mason. 

“Stop!” she yells and Mason lets Mickey go. “I did not cheat on you! And definitely didn’t do it with Mickey Milkovich!”

Mickey spits blood on the floor and as worried as Ian is about that he has another concern. He turns to Mason’s girlfriend. “What’s wrong with Mickey?”

“What?” she asks confused.

“You said you would never fuck Mickey, what’s wrong with him?”

“So you're admitting he fucked her?” Mason turns to Mickey again angrily.

“Ian you're making matters worse!” Mandy shouts at the same time Mickey starts laughing. 

“Lets fucking go. I don’t even wear G-strings and you fucking know that!” the girlfriend starts to pull Mason away and the bigger man leaves but not without giving Mickey one last glare.

Mickey spits again then laughs at his idiot of a boyfriend. “Really? You pick that exact moment to defend my looks?”

“There’s nothing to see here, fuck off all of you!” Mandy shouts and people disperse. She turns to her brother and touches his already swelling cheek. “Mick, what's going on?”

Mickey's smile dies when he remembers there’s someone after him. “I've got no fucking clue Mandy. All I know is that some psycho is after me and I honestly don’t know why?”

Ian licks the inside of his cheek and taps his foot in thought. “I have to go.”

“Where?” Mickey asks but Ian has already ran off.

 

***0*0*0*0***

 

Ian immediately finds out that Leslie is in gym class so he waits patiently outside the girl’s locker room. The bitch walks out ten minutes later laughing with three other girls following behind her.

“Leslie!” Ian calls.

She stops and gives a pleased smile when she sees it's him. “Ian Gallagher.” She waves the other girls away and walks towards him. “How’s Mickey's face? Heard he got into it with Mason.” She states nonchalantly and unwraps a lollipop. She licks it seductively then pops it in her mouth. “So?”

“You need to stop.”

“Stop what?” she removes the sweet and runs it across her lips before licking them.

Ian suppresses an annoyed groan. “You know what.”

Leslie looks at the ceiling as she sucks on her sweet. She then releases it with a pop and turns to Ian with a toothy smile. “Okay. if you become my boyfriend.”

“Wha… what?”

Leslie caresses his bangs. “I suppose you could be cuter but, you _are_ on the football team.”

“Leslie…” She raises her eyebrows in what is clearly a challenge daring him to turn her down. “I'm seeing someone.”

“Don’t care. Dump her. You're with me now.” Ian looks at her incredulously. “Mickey was lucky this morning,” She fusses with the bottom of his t-shirt and steps closer. “but we both know if he gets in trouble again…” she leaves the rest unsaid. “So what do you say Ian?” Ian tries to press further into the wall as she leans forward and presses their lips together. 

Ian allows it with a grimace that he clears when she pulls back.

She runs the sweet across his bottom lip and kisses him again then walks away backwards. “I'll be letting everyone know to stay away from _my_ boyfriend.” She winks and turns around. 

Ian exhales loudly. This was not how he had pictured things unfolding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're on facebook join our facebook group **Let's be shameless... shamelessly**  
>  come and let's all Gallavich together.


	12. Chapter 12

"IAN GALLAGHEEER!!!" 

They hear the front door shut loudly. Ian doesn't need to be told what that's about. He looks at both Lip and Mandy then scrambles and quickly dives under Lip's and Carl bunk bed. 

"Why are you hiding from your boyf..." Mandy starts but trails off when she remembers Lip is in the room.

"Ian Gallagher I'm gonna kill you!" Mickey bellows again from downstairs.

Lip scoffs. "Please, you can finish that sentence. I'm pretty sure I found out before you did." He tells Mandy then turns back to his text book.

"How? They said I was the first one they told."

Lip chuckles. "They didn't have to tell me."

Just then the door to the bedroom bangs loudly as Mickey busts in. "Where is he? Where is that ginger asshole?" 

Mandy shrugs while Mickey looks around. He rolls his eyes heavenwards. "Really Ian? Under the bed?" He then bends down and grabs both of Ian's feet pulling him roughly. "Get out here!" 

He lets go of Ian still breathing heavily as he waits for his idiot boyfriend to stand up. 

"Hey Mick." Ian replies sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"You got two minutes to explain Ian or I swear to God..." Mickey threatens. 

Even Lip sits up interested. "Mick, what is it?" Mandy asks.

"I'm walking out of detention and that bitch Leslie gets in my way asking me to congratulate her." Mickey explains angrily.

"What the fuck for?" Mandy frowns.

Mickey glares back at Ian. "Because apparently she's dating fuckhead over here." 

"Mick..." Ian starts.

"Of fucking course I didn't believe her. But then on my way home i bump into Sapphire and Dean who asked me how someone as nice as Ian can date a bitch like Leslie!" He breathes. "What the fuck?!" 

"Mick," Ian steps closer and cups his fuming boyfriend's cheeks. "babe calm down, I can explain." He whispers. 

"How long?" Mickey asks trying to keep his hurt at bay.

"Three days." 

"Fuck off." Mickey pushes him away. He means for the order to come out loud and angry but it sounds weak even to his own ears. _What was going on?_ He then seems to remember Lip is in the room and he looks at him worried that he's witnessed that intimate exchange.

"It's okay, he's known for a while apparently." Ian states as he sends a glare of his own Lip's way. Mickey just huffs and crosses his arms. 

Lip shakes his head and gets off the top bunk. "Whatever," he puts on his shoes. "I'm going through my own girl drama anyway." 

"Let him explain." Mandy says to her brother after Lip leaves the room.

Both siblings turn to Ian waiting for him to start on the explanation. "Well?" Mickey prompts impatiently. 

Ian exhales. "Okay so, a couple of weeks back Leslie approached me talking about how you cut off her ponytail and she had to transfer schools." He licks his dry lips. "She then told me to convince you into joining her crew because you'd be a great asset or some shit like that." 

"Okay, back up back up back up." Mickey scolws in disbelief. "That girl whose hair I cut off in what, kindergarten?" Ian nods. "She's the one after me?" 

"Yeah."

"After all this fucking years she's coming after me because I cut off her fucking ponytail?!"

Mandy scoffs. "She's crazy _and_ a mean girl? That spells double trouble guys." 

Mickey shakes his head. "This still doesn't explain why you're dating her."

"I had to say yes when she asked. It was the only way I could make her stop what she was doing to you." 

"What?" It comes out as a whisper.

"Mick, if you got in trouble again you would have been suspended or expelled for sure." Ian explains desperately. 

Mickey chews on his bottom lip and paces in place. "No. You will dump her tomorrow." 

"What? No!"

"Yes Ian. I can't let you be around that mental case because of me." 

Ian steps closer to his boyfriend and takes both his hands. "You're not letting me do anything. I'm choosing to protect my boyfriend." He says softly and pecks Mickey on the lips. "Until we figure something out I will do what needs to be done." Mickey nods through he still looks unconvinced. Ian touches their foreheads together. "I can handle her, I promise. For you, just let me do this." 

Mickey sighs loudly then nods again before claiming Ian's lips where they kiss deeply. He then seems to realise something. "By saying you'll do what needs to be done, that doesn't include fucking her, right?"

"Never. My dick is for you and you alone." Ian takes Mickey's hand and places it on his crotch to emphasise his point. 

Mickey chuckles then bites his lip when Ian moans as soon he puts his hand inside his boyfriend's boxers. They drop together on Ian's bed with giggles. 

"Wait, where's Mandy?" Ian pauses from kissing Mickey to look around.

"Don't care, get on me."

 

●●●●••••●●●●

 

Ian and Mickey have just finished jerking each other off in the janitor's closet. It was their go to place when they couldn't contain their horniness in school -he has no idea how Mickey has his own keys. He has just shut the door when he bumps straight into Leslie. 

"Oh, umm hi Leslie." Ian greets awkwardly. 

Leslie rubs his arms. "Hello boyfriend. We need to relax you. Make you more comfortable around me." She gasps like she just got an idea. "I know just the thing! My parents are working late tonight. Come over."

"What!" Ian looks around the empty hallway. "I dont need to come over. Look, I will work on the awkward thing. Just..." 

Leslie ignores him then sighs dreamily looking directly at Ian. "It's gonna be amazing."

"Leslie, stop." Ian grabs both her arms but she seems to like that so he quickly lets go.

"You were my first crush ever. Even though we were just babies." She giggles. "This is like a ancient dream come true!" She pecks him on the cheek. "See you later. Gonna have so much fun." She says over her shoulder as she walks away. 

Ian is so doomed. He has no idea how to get out of this one. 

 

●●●●••••●●●●

 

"She wants to do what?"

"Yeah, tonight." 

"You're not going right?"

"Of course not. But now I'm worried what will happen to you if I don't go." Ian shuts his locker and joins Mickey and Mandy on the walk to their next class. 

"Ian I don't care what I have to go through, you're not sleeping with her."

"There she is now." Mandy points out. The three of them watch as Leslie and her minions walk towards them. She's about to hug Ian when both him and Mickey watch in suprise as Mandy steps infront of him and slaps her.

"That is for making Mason punch my brother."

Leslie gasps as she grabs her abused cheek. She then glares at Ian. "You're not going to do anything?!"

Ian stares at her. "Like what?"

Leslie huffs and walks away still grabbing onto her bruised cheek, her friends right on her heels. 

"Mands, as much as I enjoyed that," Ian speaks watching Leslie hurry into the bathroom. "I think you just made everything worse." He scratches his hair in frustration because he just knows the bitch is going to retaliate. "Fuck!" 

"Hey, calm down." Mickey tries wishing he could hug his frustrated boyfriend. 

"Ugh! This fucking sucks!" Ian hates this feeling of helplessness. "There has to be something we can do!" He groans again as more people continue to pour in and out of classes. 

Just then Avery their classmate with the never ending huge crash on Mickey walks by and of course she doesn't miss a chance to smile at Mickey. Ian honestly doesn't care about anything right now. He shouts at her, 

"WALK, THE FUCK, AWAY!" 

"Jesus Ian." Both siblings chorus as they watch Avery scarry away with a confused look on her face. 

Ian clicks his tongue. "Least you can do is tell her you're seeing someone Mickey!" He snaps and walks away.

"What did _I_ do?!" Mickey asks as he trails after his mad boyfriend leaving a laughing Mandy behind.

 

●●●●••••●●●●

 

That evening after school Mickey steals beer from his brothers and drags his extremely wound up boyfriend to one of the abadoned buildings. They seat on the edge of the building where they have a perfect view of the neighbourhood. Mickey passes Ian a beer.

"You need to relax man. Whatever she decides to do we will deal with it," He sips his drink. "when it happens." 

"She just pisses me off so much. You did nothing to her, you know." 

Mickey takes a hold of Ian's free hand. "I'm gonna ruin this bitch, I swear to fucking God." Ian smiles softly at him so he adds, "I'm the only one allowed to give you ulcers."

It gets a laugh out of Ian. Just like he intended.   
They stay there drinking in silence and just enjoying each other's presence. 

"So umm..." Mickey clears his throat trying not to laugh. "I'm pretty sure Avery is officially afraid of you."

Ian scoffs. "She's relentless. I hate her."

"You don't mean that." 

"She wants what's mine. I'm allowed."

Mickey blushes and sips his beer to hide his pleased smile. "I could kiss you right now." 

Ian turns to him with a smirk. "So what's stopping ya?"

 

●●●●••••●●●●

 

Ian never defended Leslie against Mandy and he never showed up for the fuck date. Granted he had been busy fucking his real date; his boyfriend but there's no denying how anxious he is. Something is coming. Leslie is going to do something and the possibility of it being worse than what she'd done so far was very high. The fact that it had been week since that day and nothing had happened yet was making everything even worse.

He gets back to the present when the ball lands hard on his face. 

"Gallagher! Get your head in the game!" The coach yells.

Ian nods and apologises as he grabs his nose getting off the field. He sits on the bench and bends his head willing the pain in his nose to ebb away.

 

●●●●••••●●●●

 

"You think he's okay?" Mandy asks her brother as she exhales the smoke and passes him the cigarette they're sharing. They're by the bleachers watching Ian after he'd taken that hit to the face. 

"Yeah." Mickey brings the stick to his lips. 

Someone whistles and the siblings look on as Dillon walks towards them. "Aren't you supposed to be staying the fuck away from this joker?"

Mickey looks towards the direction of his boyfriend to find Ian still holding onto his nose, looking up at the sky. "Ian is too occupied to notice." He frowns and wonders if he should be worried. 

"Sup Mickey Mick." Dillon greets as they bro hug.

"Sup."

"Been a while. Mandy?" 

"Hey." She replies and lights another cigarette. 

"Been busy." Mickey offers.

Dillon joins them and seats next to Mickey. "Yeah I heard. Word is some blond is out to getcha. She succeeding?"

Mickey sighs and rubs his hand across his face. "You could say that." 

Dillon sucks in his teeth. "She's my neighbour. Grew up right next to me. I know exactly how to handle her." He faces him. "If you need my help, of course." Dillon adds. 

Mickey takes a beat to think about it. Well, Ian would most definitely disapprove. He looks at Mandy who shrugs and gets off the bleachers before offering him the peace sign. He then turns to look at Ian who is now been tended to? 

He quickly shoots up. "Look umm... thanks but no thanks. Later yeah?"

"Sure man." 

Mickey rushes towards the field in a panic. "What's going on?" He asks as soon as he gets there. 

'He's fine." The coach replies. "It's just a little nose bleed. You can handle that, right Gallagher?"

Ian sniffs and looks at the bloody handkerchief on his hand. "Sure thing coach." 

Mickey seats next to Ian when it's just the two of them. "You sure you're alright?"

Ian grins even though he's practically red the entire lower part of his face. "I'm fine babe." He winks at him and Mickey can breathe again. He's okay. 

"Let's get you home." 

 

●●●●••••●●●●

 

The next morning they have assembly and Ian is walking next to Logan and Gordon from class. He's almost there when he's pulled aside roughly. 

Leslie gets all up in his face. "Told you not to fuck with me Gallagher. I have a surprise for you." 

Ian stares back at her. "What?"

"You should have been more careful." She whispers. "And I'm just getting started." She then dissappears into the assembly hall with everybody else. 

Ian is anxious the entire time. Even as he takes a seat next to his boyfriend. 

Rightfully so because it's not even five minutes before all phones are going off. Including Ian and Mickey's. They pull out their phones and Mandy taps both their backs. 

"I'm sorry." She mouths. 

Ian and Mickey look at each other just as they notice everyone else is staring at them most of them visibly shocked. They slowly turn to their phones and play the video that clearly everyone recieved. 

"Oh God." Ian groans and hides his face in Mickey's chest. "Oh God." He repeats. "What do we do?"

Mickey takes deep breaths and pats Ian on the back. People are already murmuring and making it obvious they're talking about them. Dillon and Mandy come and help them leave the hall. It's when they're back in the empty hallways that Mickey lets out a loud "Fuck!" 

"You should've let me handle her man." Dillon tells Mickey. 

Ian starts pacing then stops to look at Mickey the fear and worry clear in his eyes. Mickey immediately steps towards Ian.

"I'm fine. _We_ are fine." Mickey reassures.

Ian exhales in relief. He was so worried that this was it. That they would be done. "Are you sure? This doesn't change anything?" 

Mickey shakes his head. "No. I love you." He pulls Ian into a hug and his boyfriend willingly wraps his hands around him. 

"She said she was just getting started Mick." Ian cries in his arms. 

Mickey hugs him tightly and looks at Dillon over Ian's shoulder. "Make it stop."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @NCC_0419 as promised I'm so using ur idea. Even used ur words because the whole thing is hilarious. He he hee

Mickey takes Ian to the Milkovich house where he's sure there's no one home. They walk into the house in silence still shocked over what just happened. Mickey heads to the fridge and takes a cold coke out. He places it infront of Ian who is sited at the kitchen table.

"How are you feeling?" He asks.

Ian takes a deep breath. "I'm fine. I was just worried that the whole school knowing we're gay and that we're together would come between us, you know?"

"You thought I'd pull away didn't you?" Mickey asks softly. Ian ducks his head. "Ian, I am upset I was outed when I wasn't ready but that's the only thing I'm angry about. I have always known you wouldn't really mind people knowing about us. Or about you. And you were only in the closet because I was. So this won't make me not love you, or not want to be your boyfriend anymore. But fuck do I hate that bitch!"

"I know. I can't believe she recorded us. How did she even know we hook up at the janitor's closet?"

"Fuck if know. Probably spied on us." Mickey sighs deeply.

"What?" Ian asks.

"I have to tell ma now." 

"Oh shit." Ian laughs. 

"Tis not funny you dick." 

"You love my dick." Ian says with a smirk. 

Mickey gets up and stands infront of Ian. "That I do. Get up here." 

Ian readily obliges. He smiles fondly at Mickey which makes the latter feel all warm inside. He quickly pulls his boyfriend towards him and they both lean in and tentatively brush their lips together. It's not enough. Ian opens his mouth and lets Mickey push in with his tongue. Ian makes little appreciative noises as his boyfriend nips and sucks at his tongue. Mickey grinds his hips against Ian and they both moan. It's hot, wet and fast. Ian is taking off Mickey's shirt, Mickey's hands are inside his boxers caressing his ass. 

They continue to kiss and explore each other's bodies. Ian rakes his hands down Mickey's body and he shivers. No one else could ever touch him like this. Fuck it feels so good. He starts walking backwards towards his room and Ian who is busy marking up his neck doesn't pause but instead follows blindly. They enter Mickey's room and quickly shed their clothes. Within seconds Ian is straddling Mickey and making quick work of scissoring his boyfriend open. He feels like he'll explode if he doesn't get inside Mickey right this moment. 

"Fuck, 'm good. C'mon." 

Ian doesn't need to be told twice. He slides into Mickey and they both groan loudly at the sensation. He immediately starts pumping into his boyfriend. Mickey wraps his legs around Ian and pulls him down for a kiss. The make out doesn't last long. It becomes careless and uncoordinated since they're both moaning, groaning and cursing loudly. 

"So good... fuck baby, so good." 

Ian moans as he holds onto Mickey's waist. Mickey clenches around him and he bites his lower lip hard. He can't come, not yet. Too good. He slows down and rotates his hips, pushing deeper inside his writhing boyfriend. Mickey's legs go weak from the pleasure and he drops them. They continue to make love, grinding together and yelling each other's names since the house is empty. They always have the freedom to do that here unlike at the Gallagher home.

"FUCK!"

"FUCK!"

"FUCK! IAN! FUUUCK!" 

Mickey is in the throws of passion when he opens his eyes to look up at his boyfriend. That's when he turns his head and sees his mother standing by the door, in shock. They lock eyes and then she shuts the door. Ian on the other hand is still busy making passionate love to his hot boyfriend when he notices Mickey is frozen. 

"What...what's wrong?" He asks still trying to catch his breath.

Mickey pushes him off. "Ma is home."

"What? How do you know?" Ian frowns not appreciating the interruption. 

"She was here." Mickey replies as he starts dressing up.

"Mick, you're not making any sense!"

"We just got busted Ian. She saw us. We have to go... talk to her or whatever." 

"Shit." Ian quickly starts dressing too. They're about to walk out when Ian reminds Mickey to cover his tattoos. 

He starts looking for his gloves hurriedly. He's already in enough trouble. They stand and look at each other not knowing whether to be embarrassed or worried about what his mom thinks and what she'll say to them when they get out there. 

"What are the chances of her approving of our relationship instead of killing us?" Ian asks.

Mickey grabs his hand. "Let's find out." 

They find her in the living room standing in front of the couch her hands behind her back. "Oh, you're decent, take a seat." She points at the couch and they sit close to each other still trying to decipher the situation.

They sit there for a minute or two, waiting for his mom's reaction when suddenly she pulls her wooden stick from her hidden hand. She immediately starts whacking them with it.

"You know how I feel about cursing in my house!" 

They both jump off the couch grabbing onto their bruised arms and thighs. "Demn it ma, I think you can make an exception this one time!" Mickey pleads. 

"Yeah mama Milkovich." Ian concurs. "It couldn't... be helped." 

She narrows her eyes at them and points at the couch with the stick. "Sit." She commands. 

They reluctantly and very slowly sit back down. Both at the edge. So they can take off if need be. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" 

"Oh, so that's what the whipping is about?" Mickey voices his realisation. 

"Yes of course. I am your mother. You should've come to me when you started having these feelings."

"Ummm..." Ian trails off. 

"Fine." She admits as the takes the reclyner. Ian and Mickey both relax and get comfortable now that she's a few feet away. "I'll admit I'm not suprised. I probably saw this coming before you two even did. I am however very suprised that you're... doing _it_." They both turn red with embarassment and avoid her eyes. "Are you being safe?" 

"We were each other's first ma." His mom hits him on his knee. "Jesus!"

"There are other ways to acquire certain diseases." 

"We know." Ian replies as he scooches further to the edge of the couch near the exit.

She frowns then nods. "While I'm all for you two enjoying yourselves," she clears her throat. "you can't just miss school so you can engage in sexual proclivities." 

"It wasn't intentional. We had to." Ian explains. 

"Yeah this bi... girl at school outed us and we needed a break." Mickey tells his mother. 

"Well, that was very wrong of her. What will you do? Is it safe to go back?"

"Yeah. There are other gay people there they just don't flaunt it. It's just for today." Mickey assures. 

"Hmm... that's good." She says quietly almost to herself. "How long have you been together?" 

"Since seventh grade." 

She nods then gets up and they both flinch. She gives them a toothy smile then starts walking away. They exhale in relief and sit back. 

"OUCH!" They both cry out when she hits them on their shoulders. 

"Should've told me!" She says on the way to the kitchen. "I will make you some food. I bet you two worked out some appetite." 

Mickey groans. "Shoot me now." He tells Ian who is still rubbing his shoulder while laughing. 

They stare at each other and smile. "She approves." Mickey says.

"How do you feel?" Ian asks him.

"Pretty great actually. I'm glad she knows." 

"So Mikhailo, are you usually the bottom, or was it just today?" 

"I take it back. All of it. I'm not glad she knows." 

"Not that it's a problem." She continues shouting from the kitchen. "We like what we like."

"Seriously Ian, shoot me." 

 

●●●●••••●●●●

 

When they get back to school the following day, Ian is a little weary but Mickey is just waiting for someone, anyone, to say or do something. They walk into the crowded hallway and it's like someone presses the pause button because they all freeze. 

"Let me hear any of you fuckheads say something. I dare you." Mickey bellows and immediately people shuffle around pretending to mind their own business. 

Mickey takes Ian's hand and they walk towards their first class; english. Their fellow classmates immediately divert their eyes and Mickey and Ian take their normal seats. Ian exhales pent up breath.

"I thought I'd never get through that hallway." 

"Just be glad she only shared the part of us making out. What are the chances she didn't get the rest of it?" Mickey asks.

"Oh God." Ian covers his eyes. "What if she forwards the rest of it today?" 

"She won't." Dillon says from behind. They both turn to look at him. "Here it is. The entire video." He hands them a flash disk. 

"Why do you have it?"  
"Did you watch it?" 

They both ask simultaneously. Dillon denys with a grimace, "No I did not watch. What kind of person do you take me for?!" He shakes his head. "Anyway," he starts glaring at Mickey. "I took care of it. She won't be back." 

"What the hell did you do?" Ian asks carefully. "Is she okay?" He asks again when Dillon doesn't answer immediately. 

"Man. Listen red, I know I come off as a... not very nice guy. But you will be surprised to know all I did was report her to her dad." 

"That's it?" Mickey is suprised.

"Yes. That was it. Told you she's my neighbour and I've known her a long time. I've never actually known for sure what ails her, but she's been in and out of therapy her whole life. Turns out, she was off her meds." 

"What does she have?"

"I don't know. It's not like I know her, know her, she just happens to live next to me. Psychotic tendancies maybe? Is that a thing?" 

Mickey shrugs. He doesn't care as long as she's gone. "Thanks man." 

"No problem. I told you, I got you."

"Yeah umm... thanks, I guess." Ian says. 

"Wow. A thank you from red? Does that mean Mickey and I can start hanging out again?"

"Why are you asking me? He's right here!" Ian points at Mickey. Dillon just continues to stare at him, unblinking. "Fuck, fine. You can hang out. Just, no illegal shit. Alright?" 

"Awesome!" Dillon claps. 

"You know, you weren't surprised when we got outed." Ian points out.

Dillon whispers between them, "'Cause I'm not an idiot." He gets up and moves to his seat just as Wilson walks in.

"Well, I feel so much better." Mickey mumbles. Ian couldn't agree more.

 

●●●●••••●●●●

 

Apparently students were waiting for someone to make the first move before they started coming out. By the time two weeks were over more gay couples had already outed themselves. 

"Wow, It's like you started a revolution." Mandy pulls on a cigarette and hands it to Ian. The trio is by the bleachers watching a lesbian couple making out while lying on the grass. "Shit, that's kinda hot."

"Keep it in your pants you whore." 

"Fuck off." Mandy punches her brother. "Anyway, I think Dillon's kinda hot." She tells him. "Do I have the green light?"

"No." Mickey doesn't even wait for her to finish that sentence. 

Mandy shrugs. "Had to ask." 

 

●●●●••••●●●●

 

"How are you really feeling?" Ian asks Mickey when Mandy heads over to her friends. 

Mickey drops the cigarette and leans back. "I'll get used to it." He sniffs. "But we're not doing that." He points at the lesbian couple. 

"What, kissing?"

Mickey snorts. "No. Flaunting our relationship." 

"Didn't Leslie already do that for us?"

Mickey pushes him and Ian laughs steadying himself. "You know what I mean." 

Ian nods but doesn't say anything. When he wants to kiss his boyfriend he'll kiss his boyfriend. Like now, for example. He grabs Mickey by the back of his neck and pulls him in for a rough kiss. Despite what he just said Mickey is addicted to Ian's lips so he kisses back. Ian pulls back with a chuckle and gets within safe distance.

"Fuck you Ian Gallagher!" 

Mickey shouts. Ian only laughs harder and heads towards his team mates for practice.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so first, I wanna thank **ShotgunMickey** from instagram. I'm not on there but someone sent me a screenshot of you and what u posted;
> 
>  _I just spent the last two hours reading a fan fic called "inseparable" by luckyshaz on achive of our own, go read it now it's so freaking sweet I cried a couple of times_
> 
> Awww... thank u so much!! U have quite a fan base n I am touched. ♡♡♡♡♡
> 
>  
> 
> Okay so Season 2 Ian people. Enjoy!!!

**Sixteen and Seventeen**  
_______________________

 

"Ugh. You are so unreasonable!"

"I'm unreasonable? _I'm_ unreasonable. Are you, or are you not the one who made Avery apologise to you for hiting on me?" Mickey laughs.

"I did not make her." Ian huffs. "She just felt obligated after the video leaked." He mumbles, "and it was not unreasonable." He tries getting Mickey's controls from him so he could crash. They're playing this new video game and Mickey refuses to let him win despite claiming to love him. Mickey stays well out of his reach and keeps racing. "Why are you bringing up shit that happened last year anyway?" 

"Booyah! In your face!" Mickey drops the controls after hiting the high scores like he's a rapper of some shit. "That's how it's done baby boy."

Ian scoffs. "Baby boy? Jesus." 

"Shut up I'm still riding the high of beating you for the sixth time in a row." 

Ian crosses his arms and pouts. "Can't believe I call you my boyfriend." 

Mickey laughs and grabs his adorable boyfriend’s waist. When Ian doesn't burge Mickey nuzzles his neck and it gets a chuckle out of the red head. 

"There you go."

Ian looks around. "It's on a Saturday, aren't your siblings usually scattered around?" 

"Mmm..." Mickey stands up and goes to the kitchen Ian right behind him. "Ma is visiting our aunt for the weekend so they went out last night. All of them including Mandy and now they're passed out." He replies as he pulls out the bread, ham and lettuce. 

Ian nods and goes to Mickey's bedroom to get his laptop. He comes back out and places it on the kitchen table as his boyfriend makes them sandwiches. He pulls out the flashdisk he carried with and puts it in. Ian smirks when the moaning comes on.

Mickey turns to Ian and stares at him incredulously. "You're seriously gonna watch porn right infront of me!"

Ian laughs as Mickey storms towards him angrily. He turns the laptop towards him. "The fuck? Thats us." 

Ian nods. "Yeah. I was going through my shit and I found it. God, you're loud!"

"Fuck off 'm not." Mickey protests with a blush even as he listens to the moans he's failing to control in the janitor's closet. "That Leslie was a pervert." 

Ian no doubt hits his prostate and Mickey cries out. Okay fine, he can admit he's loud. "Demn babe, even _I_ wasn't that loud that time you fingered my ass." 

"Which I haven't done in a while." Mickey points out and heads back to the kitchen counter. "No way I'm usually that vocal though." 

"The video begs to differ." 

"I'm sure it was only that one fucking time. We were at school, it was dangerous." He scoffs. "It was just the thrill of getting caught." 

"I fuck you practically everyday. I am telling you baby, you're loud." Ian then moans and says in a sexy voice, "But it's how I like it."

Mickey just shakes his head, grinning. For the umpteenth time he's grateful Leslie only leaked the kissing. 

Ian shuts the laptop. "You think Mandy will be able to show up for the first day tomorrow?"

Mickey licks mustard off his fingers and joins his boyfriend by the kitchen table passing Ian his plate. "She'll have to or ma will have her ass."

Ian takes a bite and moans. "So good babe." 

Mickey grunts in reply and takes a bite of his own. 

 

●●●●••••●●●●

 

No one takes the first day seriously, especially now that they're sophomores. So Ian doesn't mind running late because Fiona makes him seat down on the couch as she grabs some scissors. The same ones she used to cut his hair with when he was ten. Through out the years she has been trimming him but right now she's just straight up cutting. 

"What are you doing now?" Ian asks as he watches his bangs grow shorter and shorter.

"You've overgrown your bangs. So, we're getting rid of them."

Ian just gets out his phone and sits patiently. When she says "There you go" and releases him, Ian doesn't bother checking himself in the mirror. He just walks out the door. He trusts her judgement. 

When Ian walks into class late, there's no teacher and his classmates are just chattering. He raises a quizzical eyebrow at his boyfriend when Mickey openly gapes at him. 

"What's wrong?" 

Mickey shakes his head. It was one thing for Ian to start wearing this extremely tight t-shirts after he turned sixteen and it's another to completely change his hair like this. Demn he looks different. He looks good. Mickey waits for him to sit down before pulling him in for a kiss and running his hand through the short hair. It's not long enough to grab onto when he's getting blowies like before, but he has to admit, Ian looks really good this way. 

"You cut your hair." He finally lets out. 

Ian nods apprehensively. "Yeah, Fi just did it. You like?" He asks hoping it gets Mickey's approval. He's the only one whose opinion he cares about.

"Fucking love it." 

Ian beams from the affirmation. 

Dillon interrupts them. "Mickey Mick, red. Let's not kid ourselves, we're not learning anything today. Let get the fuck outta class."

"And go where?" Ian asks but Mickey is already gathering his stuff. 

"There's something different about you." Dillon squints at him as they're walking out of class. But he can't place what the something is so they keep walking. 

They find students scattered everywhere. Ian spots Mandy and some of her friends seated on one of the school benches. 

"Gonna go over there. See you guys later." He kisses Mickey on the forehead and rushes over. "How you feeling Mands?" 

"Better." She drinks down an entire bottle of getorade. "Dillon got me this and some pills." 

"Why is Dillon helping you with your hangover?"

"What?"

"Why would Dillon..."

"I didn't... what? No. I didn't say Dillon." 

Ian gasps and sits next to her. "Mandy no." 

"What are you talking about? It's nothing. There's nothing. He got me stuff for my hangover, so fucking what?"

"You're right. It wouldn't have been a big deal if you didn't act so shifty when I asked. Mickey's going to kill Dillon when he finds out. How lonģ?" Mandy looks at him gultily. "How long?" 

"Bumped into him twice when I went out and..." she shrugs. "Maybe two months?" 

"Two fucking months?! Mandy!" 

"You can't tell Mick. Please."

Ian is already shaking his head to that request. "You can't ask me to do that. It's very unfair Mandy, you can't ask me to lie to him." 

"No one is asking you to. Just don't say anything. I really like him Ian. And you know how Mickey gets." 

"How can Dillon even do this? Sleep with you?"

Mandy glares at him. "You're lucky I'm too hangover to be offended by that question."

Ian waves her off. "That's not what I mean. I mean because he knows how mad it would make Mickey."

"Just promise me Ian. Please." 

Ian takes a breath and glances at where Mickey and Dillon and kicking some freshmen away from their usual hangout spot. "I can't lie to him like this Mandy. What I'll do is give you a chance to tell him first."

"Ian!" She exclaims in shock.

"He's my boyfriend Mands, I'm sorry. I really don't want to deal with the fallout of when he finds out i knew and I didn't tell him. You have a week." 

Mandy is so shocked, she's speechless. Ian shrugs and walks away. He's just gotten into class and taken a seat on his desk when some one walks towards him and places a box of chocolate infront of him. Ian looks up confused. 

"Umm..."

"Hi. Ian. Ian Gallagher." 

"Hi?"

"My name is Alvin. I'm new." 

Ian smiles. "Okay. Welcome. You'll like it here."

Alvin looks at Ian and then the chocolates severally till Ian gets it and takes one of them. "Mmm, nice." 

The newcomer grins at him happily. Ian takes him in. He's cute enough with the brown hair. He has on a blue button down shirt and brown jeans both ironed and neat. He looks sharp but he looks so innocent and almost child like. 

"Wait, how do you know my name?"

"I asked around." 

"Why...?" Ian asks cautiously. It's not until Alvin blushes that he finally gets it. "Okay, we're not doing this." He gives Alvin back his box of chocolates. "I have a boyfriend. Sorry."

The guy's entire face drops with dissapointment but Ian honestly doesn't care right now. The last thing he wants to do is encourage the dude so he completely ignores him till he goes away. 

 

●●●●••••●●●●

 

"Lot of fresh meat." Someone from their group comments as girls continue to pass by them. 

Mickey frowns at Dillon who is lying next to him with his eyes closed. "You're not looking?" Dude is all about pussy 70% of the time.

Dillon opens an eye and then closes both of them again. "Nah. 'M good." 

Mickey thinks it's weird but he lets it go. The rest of the guys are busy admiring and making plans to bang these freshmen. Mickey just shakes his head. Being in a stable relationship made everything so much easier. 

 

●●●●••••●●●●

 

That evening Ian takes Mickey to the dugouts. After shot gunning a beer he immediately attacks his boyfriend with heavy kisses and groping. They'll spend time later, right now he's got an agenda. He turns Mickey around roughly just like he likes and works him open quickly. Within no time he's thrusting inside him from behind. 

Ian rolls his hips and takes his time driving in and out of Mickey who is busy hissing and sighing loudly. But that's not what Ian wants so he wraps his arms around Mickey's chest and pulls him closer. He then thrusts up harder, and faster, changing the angle so he can keep hitting on his prostate. 

"Fuck Ian!" 

There it is.

Ian keeps holding him with his left arm as he reaches for his phone with his other hand. He continues pleasuring his boyfriend and making him moan as he reaches for his phone and presses record. Ian bites his lip hard to keep from crying out when Mickey clenches around his dick because he only wants to capture his boyfriend’s voice.

"Yes! Mmmm... shit! Love your cock Ian." Mickey hisses pushing backwards, fucking himself on Ian. This is why Ian loves him so much; he gives as good as he's getting. Mickey then groans and moans loudly a few more times. 

When Ian has recorded enough of Mickey's sexy moaning he puts his phone away and reaches for his boyfriend’s leaking dick. He's close so Ian speeds up even more. 

"Shit." He can't help but moan himself when he feels his orgasm building.

●

"Demn." Mickey pulls up his trousers. "You don't fuck me like that often, what with you preferring the slow shit, but when you do.... mmm." 

Ian scoffs as he dresses and reaches for a beer. "Like you don't enjoy the _slow shit._ " 

Mickey laughs and kisses him. "Love you."

"Love you too babe." Ian replies and he almost blurts out that Mandy and Dillon are fucking... or dating... or whatever it is that they're doing.

Mandy needs to hurry up because Ian is drowning in guilt.

 

●●●●••••●●●●

 

**Have you told him yet?**

**I will just give me sometime.**

**It's three more days Mandy.**

Ian leans on his locker sighing at the text exchange and watches Dillon who is about to walk by. "Dillon." 

Dillon stops and walks towards Ian with a smile. "Whatsup red?" 

"You really think fucking Mandy is the best decision?" 

"Fuck!" Dillon curses and looks around. No doubt hoping Mickey didn't somehow hear that. "Look, it just happened, alright? We met a couple of times at the club and partied together. Next thing I know... i didn't plan this, alright?" 

Ian shuts his locker and starts to leave. "Yo red," Dillon grabs him. "Not gonna tell him, right? Because Mickey and I may be friends but I'm not what he wants for his sister. "

Ian just looks at him. "I gave Mandy till the end of the week to tell him herself. Same goes for you too. On Sunday I'm telling Mick. So you two decide what you wanna do." 

"Ian man, come on." 

That has to be the first time Dillon's called him by his name. Ian just walks away. 

 

●●●●••••●●●●

 

That afternoon Ian sists on one of the benches during break, people watching and trying not to think about how he's lying to his boyfriend. It's honestly eating him up so bad and he can't wait for Sunday. Mickey walks out and heads towards him with a smile. 

"Hey."

"Hey."

Mickey takes a seat next to Ian. "What are you doing?" 

Ian shrugs. "Nothing." He says nonchalantly scrolling through his phone. "Just deciding if I should use this as my ringtone or not." He smirks cheekily at Mickey. 

"Play it. Let me hear it." 

Ian does.

"Ian! WHAT THE FUCK!" Mickey shouts and tries reaching for the phone. Ian however just stands up laughing and hides his phone. "When did you do that? You are such... oh my God!" Mickey laughs and tries to get to the phone. 

He can't believe Ian recorded him while they were having sex. "I get it, I'm loud. Now delete that shit."

"Never!" Ian laughs when Mickey tackles him to the ground. 

They roll around on the grass for a while until Mickey manages to grab the phone. He goes back to the bench and looks for the recording immediately getting rid of it. 

"You're a fucking dick, you know that?" He pushes the phone towards Ian's chest who is still laughing. 

"You still gonna make out with me?" 

"No. You're on probation." 

Ian scoots closer and holds Mickey's chin turning his head towards him and grazes their lips together. He then pecks him once, twice, until Mickey gives in an deepens the kiss. 

"Mmm..." Ian wraps his hands around Mickey's neck and pulls him closer. 

Click.

"The fuck?" They pull away to see some guy walking away quickly with a camera. Mickey chases after him. "Don't make me fucking run, I'm warning you." 

Ian catches up to them when the guy stops. 

Mickey steps closer and grabs the camera. "Why?"

"For the ballot?"

Mickey glances at Ian and then back at the guy baffled. It's Ian who speaks. "Freddy, what ballot?"

"You guys are on the running for best couple." 

"Since fucking when?"

Freddy shrugs. "Since the whole school thinks you're adorable." He smiles but stops when he gets a glare from Mickey. 

Mickey lifts the camera. "You will delete this photo or I smash the camera. Which one will it be?" 

"Delete. Definitely." Freddy takes the camera from Mickey and makes sure to show the angry boy that he has indeed gotten rid of the photo. 

Mickey turns to Ian after Freddy has left to find him smilling. "You like this?"

"People think we are one of the best couples in school. Of course I do." 

Mickey clicks his tongue. "This is why I was against this PDA shit." 

Ian frowns. "You're seriously upset about this?" 

Mickey looks at his boyfriend and he realises his being upset is unreasonable. They love each other and are happy. People have noticed, so what? 

He sighs. "No. It's okay. But no one votes for us. I'm drawing a line at the voting part." 

Ian takes his hand and pulls him close. "Okay." 

 

●●●●••••●●●●

 

Mickey and Dillon get detention because of threatening the journalism club to stop spreading word about _Gallavich_ which is apparently their couple name. Ian thought it was cute. Mickey had stormed away looking for Freddy. So now he's walking home alone because Mandy has been avoiding him. 

"Hi Ian!" 

Ian groans. "You don't live under a rock Alvin. So I know you heard about Gallavich." 

"Yeah. I did. But, people break up all the time." 

"You realise Mickey would totally kick your ass right?" 

Alvin shrugs. "I'm not scared of him." 

Ian looks at him and resists the urge to laugh. "You should be." Alvin is about to reply but Ian changes direction. "See you at school Alvin!" He takes off.

 

●●●●••••●●●●

 

"These fucking idiots!" Mickey groans. They're just four in detention. 

Dillon laughs. "You gotta admit, Gallavich is very creative." 

Mickey gives him the finger. " _I dont care._ " Dillon just laughs some more. 

"I think they get the message. You ripped all the photos they had of you two into pieces and made them delete any soft copies they had. You're definitely out." 

"Good." 

"Is Ian as against this as you are?"

Mickey huffs. "No." 

"Figures." Dillon clears his throat. "So umm, wanted to ask you something." 

"Yeah?" 

Dillon looks around but the teacher is outside. "Why are you so against the idea of me dating Mandy?"

Well, that came out of nowhere. "What the hell? No Dillon. Just no. Why the fuck would you even... You don't even fucking date. You go through girls like..."

"Come on Mick, I've changed. You've seen I've changed."

Mickey tilts his head. " _This_ is why you've been so fucking different? 'Cause you wanna get with my sister?" 

Dillon scratches his head. "It's not even like that man." 

"There are like a hundrend other girls in this school Dillon. Lay off thoughts about my sister. You and I, we're good. Don't ruin it, a'ight?" 

Dillon sniffs and nods. "Yeah, yeah you're right." 

 

●●●●••••●●●●

 

On Friday evening there's a basket ball game and the entire school attends. Ian, Mickey, Mandy and Dillon take a bench on the third raw and settle in. Ian takes Mickey's hand and entwine their fingers with a smile. God, he loves this boy. He and Mandy exchange a look. She nods towards her brother and mouths "please" Ian looks away. 

●

They take a break and the cheerleaders get the floor. After they're done the head cheerleader announces that there's a hopeless romantic who is hoping to convince the guy he likes to go out on a date with him. 

"Aww, that's so sweet." Ian, Mandy and a few more people chorus. 

Of course Ian's heart drops when fucking _Alvin_ appears with a stupid radio. He glances at an oblivious Mickey, worried.

"This is for you Ian Gallagher." 

Ian flinches when Mickey turns to him so fast his neck makes a paniful sound. He lets go of Ian's hand when Joe's _Good girls_ starts playing. When the word girl comes up it's subtituted by the word 'boy' off key. 

"Mick, I swear, I didn't... I don't even know him!" 

Mickey narrows his eyes at him.

_Why are all the good **boys** taken everytime. Why do I keep falling for, Someone else's dime. Everytime I say hello, Then they say goodbye. So why are all you good **boys,** Taken everytime._

"I didn't do anything to encourage this babe." Ian tries again.

Mickey gets up angrily and majority of the students take out their phones. Everyone knows you don't fuck with Mickey.

Alvin takes a step back but tries not to cower when Mickey gets closer. The guy inhales sharply when Mickey grabs the radio from the floor and lifts it up. The student body gasps expecting Alvin to get bashed in the head but Mickey drops the machine forcefully next to his feet, hitting one of his legs and instantly cutting off the noise as the radio breaks apart.

He spits next to Alvin who is lying on the floor holding onto his foot and then swaggers out of the gym lighting a cigarette.

The school breaks out in laughter when Alvin and his broken radio limp to the nearest seat so the game can continue. 

Ian exhales and turns to Dillon and Mandy. "Well, that was Alvin and I have never touched him, not even to shake his hand in greeting. You fucked his sister." He stands. "Tommorow is Saturday. Just a reminder." 

"Fuck." 

Dillon curses behind him but Ian just heads out of the gym in search of his hopefully not mad boyfriend.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relatively short but won't keep you waiting for the next one.

By the time Ian catches up to mickey he is way outside of school grounds leaning against a tree still smoking. He jogs towards him and stands catching his breath. Mickey just watches him with narrowed eyes, smoking silently. 

"How many of those have you had?" Ian gestures at the cigarette. He doesn't get a reply. "You mad?" 

Mickey throws his finished stick to the ground and exhales smoke through his nose. He thumbs his lower lip and Ian waits him out. 

"Who is he?" 

"A new classmate I guess." 

"What made him think he could pull that shit?" 

Ian shrugs. "How am I supposed to know that Mick?" 

Mickey glares at him. "You encourage him?" 

"No." Ian steps towards him and grabs the lower part of his T-shirt. "No. I would never.". Mickey nods but doesn't say anything instead watching him intently. 

"You're mine. No one else's, mine." 

Ian nods and gets even closer so their crotches are touching. "So we good? Because I'm going away for the weekend and I can't have you being mad at me." 

Mickey frowns, hard. His eyebrows coming together. "The fuck does that mean?" 

Ian puts his hands under his shirt and touches his skin to calm him down. "It's just two days babe. Will be back before you know it. It's just some friendly game tomorrow in Michigan." 

"It's not even that fucking far. Why not go tommorow and come back the same day?" Mickey scowls at him.

"I don't know. It's just what coach said." 

Mickey chews on his bottom lip. "We've never been apart Ian." 

Ian kisses him softly. "I know. And I will miss you like hell." 

Mickey still looks unerved so Ian pulls him in for a kiss. It's slow and sweet and deep and it takes both their breaths away. 

"Fuck I love you." Ian moans touching their foreheads. 

"You fucking better. No one even glances fucking sideways at you. You got that?" 

Ian cackles. "Yeah, I got that. Same goes for you too." 

Mickey grunts and pulls him in for another kiss. 

Saying goodbye for the both of them is hard even though Ian is just going away for the weekend. He's looking forward to a game outside of their school, but he's not looking forward to being away from his boyfriend. 

Mickey on the other hard, it's hard not to feel like a pussy because he already misses Ian and the redhead hasn't even walked away yet. This is what happens when you grow up together all your lives without having spent a single day apart. 

 

●●●●••••●●●●

 

The rest of his siblings go to bed and it's just Mickey and Mandy in the living room watching.... whatever they're watching. Mickey's too busy missing the boyfriend who hasn't texted yet and he was supposed to as soon as they arrived. 

"You're moping." 

"Fuck off 'm not." 

"Yeah, you are." Mandy insists. Mickey doesn't say anything. "Just fuck off to Ian's already! Jesus." 

"He left." Mickey mumbles.

"Left." 

"Yeah Mandy. Left. Gone. For the weekend. They have a friendly game in fucking Michigan!"

"Jesus Christ Mick. You're acting like he's never coming back. I mean yeah you too have been inseparable since you were kids but still..." Mickey just twists his lips and re-focuses his attention to the TV. "So umm..." Mandy clears her throat and Mickey stares at her suspiciously. 

"What?" 

"When is he coming back?"

"Sunday. Why the fuck do you care?"he snaps. 

"He's my friend too!" She avoids his eyes and fidgets. 

She's being major suspicious right now but today Mickey doesn't have the energy to care. "'M going to bed. See you tomorrow dick breath." 

He walks into his room and closes his door. He gets under the covers fully dressed and lies on Ian's side of his bed. Just as he's drifting off he gets a call. 

_"Hey Mick!"_

"Hey." Mickey can't help the smile that forms effortlessly on his lips. 

_"Miss me yet?"_

"Fuck no." Mickey jokes. "Already forgotten u exist." 

...

"Ian I'm kidding." 

Ian gives a strained chuckle on the other end. _"I... I know I just... I know."_

Mickey adjusts on the bed so he's leaning on the headboard comfortably. "Miss you so fucking much. You get there safely?" 

Ian yawns. _"Yeah. Just settled in the hotel room. I'm sharing with Mason."_ He sniggers. 

For once Mickey remembers a name. The only guy to ever hit him and get away with it. "How is the bed?"

_"Eh. I like yours better."_

Mickey smiles. "I doubt my bed is better than a hotel room's Ian." 

_"It can't be better. You're not in it."_

Mickey's chest tightens and he feels warmth go up and down his body. "Fuck, I miss you." He hears a lot of yelling in the background before Ian comes back on. 

_"Have to turn in. Miss you too and I love you so much babe. Will call you tomorrow alright? And we'll text when I can."_

"'Kay." 

...

 _"Hang up Mickey."_ Ian whispers.

"Waiting on ya." Mickey replies as he gets under the covers. 

_"Okay, we both hang up on the count of three."_ Ian starts. _"One. Two. Three!"_

Mickey hangs up and stares at the phone. It rings immediately. "Ian?" 

_"I can't believe you hanged up on me."_ Mickey can hear Ian is pouting on the other end. 

He chuckles lightly his feelings for the other man intensifying immensely. "I'm sorry." He apologizes. " _You_ hang up then."

Ian sighs loudly and tells Mickey how much he loves him one last time. He still doesn't hang up until there's more yelling. Mickey assumes it's the coach. When Ian finally does hang up Mickey snuggles closer to his pillow and sniffs it with a smile on his face his mood so, much better.

 

●●●●••••●●●●

 

On Saturday morning it's a full house during breakfast. This puts an unwavering smile on their mother's face. There's chatter and laughter as they eat and talk. Everything is all going great until it all goes to shit. When their mother joins them, Mickey notices she won't stop staring at him. When he can't take it anymore he voices it. 

"You're freaking me out ma." 

His mother leans back at looks pointedly at his gloved hands. Mickey's heart starts to thump loudly in his chest.

"I think you've worn those for long enough, don't you?"

"Oh shit." Iggy curses next to him. 

"You got tattooed like your brother didn't you?" She gestures at Iggy. 

Mickey fidgets uncomfortably. His mother reaches for his hands but he pulls them back. 

"Mikhailo Aleksandr Milkovich, take those things off, _right now!_ " 

Suddenly all his siblings announce they have one thing or another to do and they disperse like roaches under a light. Mickey watches them all leave the house and then turns back to his mother chewing on his bottom line nervously. 

"So you got 'beat down' tattoos, I don't get why, but you did it. Why do you have to hide them? Do you see me asking Iggy?" 

"No." Mickey looks at his plate.

"Off." 

Mickey inhales deeply and shuts his eyes. He then pulls off the fingerless gloves, very slowly. He starts with the **U-UP** hand and watches as his mother frowns in confusion. But she doesn't say anything waiting patiently for him to reveal the second hand. He takes another deep breath and uncovers his right hand. 

His mother gasps in shock, a hand to her chest. "Mikhailo!" 

"Ma, hear me out." 

"You know how I feel about cursing but you go and permanently..." She trails off and looks at him. 

And there it is. The look Mickey has been dreading for practically a year. He would rather have his mother angry and whipping him with her stick than the look of disappointment she's giving him right now.

"Ma, I got..." I got high on weed? Got drunk and got tattooed? He's fucked either way. "It was a drunken mistake ma. I'm sor..." 

He doesn't get to finish that sentence because his mother gets up and retreates to her bedroom. 

"Great." 

Mickey throws the gloves across the room angrily. He gets up and opens the door to finds his siblings evesdropping. 

"Shit Mickey, that's rough." Joey states.

Mickey just ignores them all and walks away. He starts to head towards the Gallagher home but remembers Ian isn't around so he changes course and heads towards the abandoned buildings. He sists by the egde and glances around.

It feels so weird being here without Ian. He takes out his phone. He needs his boyfriend to make him feel better and assure him it's all going to be okay. He sends him a text. 

**Mom found out about the tattoos**

He sniffs and puts his phone away. He knows he won't get a reply any time soon considering today is game day. 

 

●●●●••••●●●●

 

When an hour goes by with still having heard nothing from Ian, he heads over to the Northside to see Dillon. It's on a Saturday so Dillon and his crew have to be over there shooting the shit. He steps out of the L and lights a cigarette walking towards the _ mansion. When he rings the bell one of Dillon's guys opens the door with a big smile that dies as soon as he sets his eyes on him. 

"Mickey! What... You're here!" 

Mickey glares at him. "No need to fucking shout Jack. Move." Jack doesn't move. Mickey steps back and raises an eyebrow. "We got a problem?" 

Jack shakes his head vehemently. "No... No. What?" He steps aside with a fake chuckle. 

Mickey walks in and says hi to the other three who all look at him like he's a ghost or some shit. He chooses to forget their weirdness and takes a swing from the bottle of Jack on the coffee table. 

"Where's Dillon?" 

Silence.

"Okay, what the fuck's up with you dicks?" Mickey looks around. He stands up and clicks his tongue. "You know what, never mind." He stands heading up the stairs. 

"Mickey don't go up there." Jack calls. 

Mickey finds that extremely weird. He stops and turns to look at the guy. "Why?" 

It's not the first time either of them have walked in on Dillon balls deep in some slut. So he doesn't understand what the big fucking deal is. 

"Just..." Jack fidgets in place. "You're not gonna like... Just don't." 

Okay now his attention is picked. He smirks at Jack and continues his journey up the stairs. He heads straight to Dillon's bedroom and kicks it open. 

"SURPRISE MOTHERF... Mandy?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exactly one year since I started writing!!! Wuhuuu!
> 
> Reading other people's works and comparing to mine I realize that I am a very simplistic writer. Straight to the point and I don't do detials.  
> But with me being African and everything, anything I know about the US is what I've seen on TV or read. So even small details such as food, drinks, medicine, the fucking weather, I tend to shy away from. Because IMO I'd rather not talk about something than write what i don't know. 
> 
> So to summarize, I just wanna thank all of you for reading and liking my stuff. And all commentors and kudosers (ha ha) thanks for our support. U guys have been awesome. Truly.  
> Having such faith in my shit makes me feel great. So.... Thanks!!!!
> 
> Asante Sana!  
>  **Mwah! Mwah! Mwah!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he he he heee.. i checked. i started writing in July so it hasn't been a year yet. :)). But my words still stand. u guys are fucking A.  
> ENJOY...............................................

Mickey shuts his eyes tightly hoping when he opens them it will be to a different sight but nope. That’s Mandy and Dillon. In bed. Naked. Together.

“WHAT. THE. FUCK?” he swallows trying to register if what he's seeing is actually happening.

He's half tempted to pinch himself and confirm he's not dreaming. His speaking seems to bring Mandy and Dillon to react. They finally stop staring at Mickey with their shocked faces and start talking at the same time. Mandy pulls the sheet around herself about to get up but Mickey is not paying her any mind right now. He's looking at Dillon. His close friend who had agreed to stay away from his sister. Who had agreed he wouldn’t make Mandy one of his hit and runs.

“You fucking…”

Mickey dashes towards him and Dillon covers his crotch with a pillow and gets off the bed trying to placate Mickey. Mickey on the other just seems to notice his nakedness even more pulling his attention towards the fact that this asshole actually had the nerve to fuck his sister.

“Mickey… Mickey listen…”

Mickey only gets one punch in before Jack and the rest hold him back.

“Fucking let me go!” he yells glaring at them.

“Can't do that Mickey.” Jack says standing between Mickey and Dillon.

“Mick please listen. It's not what you think.” Mandy finally speaks up.

That just makes Mickey even madder and his ears start ringing. He just wants to wrap his hands around Dillon’s neck and keep squeezing till the fucker is out of breath. What gives him the right to put Mandy in the same category as all those other sluts in school? He's led outside the room by Jack and the rest and he pushes them off. He’s walking out when Dillon catches up to him by the door.

“Mickey.”

“Don’t take another fucking step Dillon or I swear to God.”

“We were going to tell you. We promised Ian we would do it by tomorrow. We _were_ going to tell you.”

Mickey turns around to face Dillon with a deep frown. He can feel his head already starting to throb. “What?”

Dillon nods and swallows visibly. He takes a step towards Mickey and the guys move with him just in case. “Yeah. We were.”

Mickey rubs his eyes with his thumb and fore finger. “No, not that part. You're telling me Ian _knows?_ He knows about you and Mandy.”

“Shit.” Dillon curses. “Fuck, no. I mean yes. He was going to tell you…”

        Mickey doesn’t hear anything else. His mind goes blank and he stumbles back. He turns around and walks out and away from Dillon’s house. Ian knew. Ian fucking knew Dillon and Mandy were fucking but he didn’t tell him? Why? Ian has never lied to him. Why would he keep something so big from him? Ian knows how opposed Mickey has been to Mandy and Dillon hooking up. He knows how Mickey feels about this and yet kept it from him? He sniffs and heads out to the nearest bar. Of all the people to lie and betray him he never would have imagined that Ian would be one of them. Heck, he didn’t even trust Mandy as much as he trusted Ian. He loved and trusted Ian with every inch of him. So to find out Ian kept this from him, took Mandy's side, it's just not settling well with Mickey. It fucking hurts to think Ian would betray him like this.

And of course Ian calls when Mickey doesn’t want to hear from him. He immediately hangs up. He enters the first bar he sees and flashes his fake i.d ordering a pitcher of beer. This has not been a good day. And Mickey just wants to forget it all. Ian calls four more times but Mickey hangs up every time. And he will keep doing it until his stupid boyfriend gets the fucking message.

 

 

 **~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ ***  

 

 

      They won the game! Ian is in a great mood and so is the coach and the rest of the team. His team mates head out to celebrate but Ian just wants to take a shower and call his boyfriend and share this wonderful news with him. He also hasn’t been able to talk to him all day and he just wants to hear Mickey's soothing voice. As soon as he gets out of the shower and throws a T-Shirt and clean boxers on, he reaches for his phone that he had left under his pillow. They had been under strict instructions not to carry their phones in the field. He finds a couple of missed calls from Mickey and he immediately calls him back with a smile. He lies on the pillow and braces himself for the person he's craving but immediately the phone starts ringing it gets cut off on the other end. He frowns. Mickey must have pressed the end call button by mistake so he tries again. Same thing happens. Ian sits up worried.

“What the fuck.”

He calls a few more times but each time Mickey hangs up. Ian swallows the lump growing in his throat and he shoots Mickey a text.

**Everything OK Mick?”**

**Quit fucking calling me.**

Ian blinks down at the reply. So he really was hanging up? But why? The last they’d talked was last night and they had ended things in good terms, what the fuck had changed between then and now? He tries sending another text. That’s when he sees the one Mickey sent hours ago.

**Mom found out about the tattoos.**

“Shit.” She must not have reacted very well and now Mickey is out there hurting and Ian isn’t there. He sends another text.

**Babe, I'm sorry I didn’t pick up when u called. Coach said to leave our phones in the room. Are you OK?**

He chews his fingers waiting to see if he will get a reply but three minutes later and still nothing. he exhales a shaky breath and risks another phone call. This time is goes straight to voice mail. Surely Mickey understands why Ian couldn’t be there for him, right? Or did he do something else he's unaware of? Ian places his phone on the stand and stares at it. What did he do? He sniffs and blinks back unshed tears.

There goes his good mood.

He drops on his pillow and braces himself for a terrible night. He's just finished coming up with reason number 14 as to why Mickey would be mad when he gets a text from Mandy.

**He knows you knew Ian. I'm sorry.**

Well, that explains that.

 

 

   ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

 

              On Sunday evening Ian gets dropped off by the school bus and he walks inside his house. He hugs Fiona who is the only one home and goes upstairs to put away his gear. If he's being honest he's scared out of his fucking mind. This is exactly what he'd been afraid of. He should have just told Mickey as soon as he found out. God, Ian hated when Mickey was mad at him. His boyfriend’s phone was still off. he was clearly still mad at Ian and it sucks. It always hurts when Mickey is mad at him or cold towards him for whatever reason. He takes a deep breath and drops on his bed. He wonders if he should head over to Mickey's or wait it out. He hears footsteps come up the stairs but he doesn’t open his eyes.

“Ian, my boy. Got any weed for your old man?”

Ian groans and gets up with effort. He checks under Lip’s pillow and pulls out two blunts handing them to his father. Frank salutes him and bumps into Mandy on his way out. Ian glares at her.

“Not in the mood Mandy.” How did she even know he was home?

“I told Fiona to text me when you showed up.” She answers picking up on his silent question. “Ian I am so sorry. I swear to you me and Dillon had already agreed to talk to Mickey today like you told us to. But then Mickey found me and Dillon in bed over at his house...”

“WHAT?!” Mandy nods. “Shit.” It's even worse than Ian thought. “Wait, so how did he know I knew if none of you told him?”

“Dillon amidst his apologies let it slip. Ian…”

“I knew this would happen. I just knew this would happen. He's not going to be mad at you. You will get the silent treatment at most. Me on the other hand," he sighs. “it feels like fucking betrayal to him, I'm sure. And now he won't even let me explain. Just… leave Mandy. I kind of don’t want to see you right now.”

“I didn’t mean to put you in this position Ian.”

“Well, you did.” He manages to be impassive to the heartbroken look on her face. She walks out reluctantly and Ian drops back on the bed with a loud sigh.

 

 

    ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

 

            Mickey avoids everyone for the next three days. He avoids Ian, he avoids Dillon and he avoids his sister. They all try to talk to him at one point or another but Mickey just walks away. He doesn’t want to hear what they have to say. He is still feeling hurt and betrayed and he just needs sometime away from all three.

 

 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

“Mikhailo sit.”

Mickey watches his mother warily. On Wednesday he's on his way out and is walking past the kitchen when his mother commands him to take a sit at the table.

“Ma.”

“What is wrong?”

Mickey blinks at his mother. She had been extremely quiet and he had decided to give her her space. And with his mother mad, and his boyfriend betraying him, Mickey wasn’t in the right state of mind right now. But he didn’t expect her to take notice.

“I'm sorry ma.” He decides to apologise. His mother looks at his hands but doesn’t say anything.

“Is that the only thing that’s making you upset?” he shakes his head. “Talk to me.” He takes a deep breath when she squeezes his hand.

“Someone betrayed me and it's hurting more than I thought it would.” His mother rolls her eyes trying not to smile.

“What did _Ian_ do?” she asks with a soft smile and he gives one of his own. He doesn’t even know why he bothered to omit his name.

“He kept something from me.”

“You two don’t have any secrets between you?”

“No. but even if we did this is something he should have told me.”

She nods. “What did he say when you asked why he lied?”

Mickey bites his lower lip. “I'm avoiding him.”

His mother tilts her head. “Mikhailo. At least give your boyfriend a chance to explain. He might make sense. I don’t think Ian would ever really hurt you on purpose.”

“Okay.” he says softly.

She smiles back. “Good.”

She stares at him for too long until Mickey starts to get uncomfortable. Suddenly she hits his knuckles with her table spoon and Mickey jumps up with a yell clasping his hand painfully.

“MA!”

She just sips her tea with a smile and Mickey glares at her before walking out. He closes the door behind him and blows on his knuckles. Demn his mother and all this surprise hitting.

“Mick.”

He gasps in surprise when Mandy appears out of nowhere. He scowls at her. “Mick, I know what you must be thinking but… it's more than just sex.” He stares at her in disbelief. “Yeah, I know. he's a slut, I'm a slut. But listen, for two months it's been just us. We don’t know what we are yet but we want to figure it out.”

“Two months.” he nods and waits for it to sink in. “You’ve been fucking Dillon behind my back for two months.” he states quietly.

“Yeah. But it's more than that. And he's trying to change for me. You have to stop being mad at us because we can't move forward knowing you’re like this.”

"You decided to start up whatever this is without my consent. Why the fuck do you want it now?"

"Mickey..."

“You made a liar out of my boyfriend!”

“About that Mickey, he wanted to tell you. As soon as he found out he wanted to tell you. I'm the one who stopped him.” Mickey scoffs and walks past her. “Mickey Ian didn’t do anything wrong!”

He begs to differ.

 

 

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ ***

 

 

    Ian gets home from school and drops his bag on the kitchen floor taking a seat at the counter.

“Hey kiddo.” He grunts in reply. “Mickey still mad at you?” he nods. “Why not just explain yourself?” Fiona asks putting on oven mitts.

“It's kinda hard to do that when he literally runs from me everytime we bump into each other.” He rubs both hands across his face. “Last time I lie to him, that’s for sure. Fuck, this sucks.” He lays his cheek on the counter and closes his eyes.

“It's going to be fine. He’ll come around.”

Ian is not too hopeful.

    That night he keeps turning and turning restlessly in his bed, missing his boyfriend’s presence. This has to stop. He fucking hates this. He went on a trip where he missed Mickey for every second he was away, hoping to have him back in his arms as soon as he was back. He can't take this anymore. He can't take Mickey being mad at him. He gets out of bed and puts on his sweats. He then walks out of his house slowly trying not to wake up anyone and treks to the Milkovich house.

Ian is let in by Iggy and he heads over to Mickey's room. He opens the door very quietly. Mickey is sleeping facing the wall. Fuck, Ian has missed him. He gets in bed behind Mickey and puts a hand around his waist. He feels Mickey tense but he doesn’t pull away. He knows he's risking being pushed off the bed but he does it anyway.

“You lied to me.” Mickey finally says so quietly Ian almost misses it.

“I'm sorry babe, but it's much more complicated than that.”

Mickey inhales and thinks about Ian's words. And Mandy's. he's still mad at Ian, very mad but at the end of the day his body next to his still brings the immense comfort Mickey has been lacking. He pushes back so they're even closer. “Should have told me.”

“I know.” Ian starts. “And I was going to. You have to believe me. I gave them both until Sunday to tell you or I was going to do it myself. I promise you it was killing me. Knowing I was keeping that from you was killing me.” He breathes. “but you care about them so I gave them a chance to come clean themselves.” He pulls Mickey closer who shivers. “I never meant to hurt you.” He whispers.

Mickey turns in his arms and they look at each other. “I'm sorry.” Ian repeats. “I miss you.” He caresses Mickey's cheek. “Please stop being mad at me. I can't take it anymore.” He runs his hand up and down Mickey's naked back soothingly.

Mickey sniffs. “Next time…”

“There won't be a next time.” Ian quickly interrupts.

Mickey nods and sighs his breath fanning Ian. “Okay.”

…

“I really do believe you should give their relationship a chance though. I think it's more than just physical.”

This time Ian does get pushed off the bed.

 

 

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ ***

 

 

    The following day Ian and Mickey are walking out of school grounds when Dillon catches up to them.

“Mickey. Come on. we need to talk about this eventually I really like Mandy.”

“Dillon this probably isn’t the right time…”

Ian doesn’t even finish that sentence. Mickey punches Dillon so hard he stumbles backwards. “That’s for fucking my sister!”

Dillon spits blood on the ground and glares at Mickey. “Dammit Mickey! your sister is not a kid anymore. She knows what she wants and I didn’t fucking take advantage of her. I _care_ about her so please fucking stop already!”

“Fuck you.”

Mickey growls and jumps on Dillon both of them landing on the ground. They start wrestling and Ian tries his best to pull them apart but after getting elbowed in the ribs twice he sits down and watches them instead. They probably need this anyway. They finally stop fighting and start yelling.

“I have fucking changed and you know it!”

“Doesn't fucking matter! There are a hundred other girls in this mother fucking school!”

“I don’t want them, I want _her!_ ”

Mickey growls and when he tries reaching for Dillon again this time Ian holds him back.

“Dillon walk away. Please.” Ian tells him. Dillon nods and spits one last time before walking. “Hey, hey.” He whispers in Mickey's ear until the latter calms down. “You're making a scene.” He lets go of him and they start walking home. “Maybe you should let them be, you know. They're both grown. You can't really keep them apart. Doesn’t matter how mad you are.”

“He hurts her…”

“ _Then_ I'll help you beat his ass.”

“I just wish someone, fucking anyone trusted me enough to let me know.”

Ian wants to point out no one wanted to tell him because they were afraid of how he would react. With good reason too. But he keeps that to himself.

 

 

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ ***

 

 

Everything goes back to normal after that. Mickey doesn’t talk to Dillon but he finally accepts that what he has with Mandy is happening. And their own relationship is back to normal as far as Ian can see. They’re talking again and laughing again. So far so good. What they haven’t done in a week though, is get off in any way. That’s why when they get in Mickey's bed that night Ian immediately attacks his lips. Mickey kisses back and Ian doesn’t hesitate to put a hand in his boxers.

It's not until Ian is busy thrusting inside him that he feels something is off. He looks down at Mickey. His eyes are shut tight and he's biting his lip but he's otherwise unresponsive. This is not how his boyfriend usually is during sex and Ian can't help but feel something is wrong. He continues his ministrations and that’s when it comes to him. He hasn’t gotten a single squeak out of his usually loud boyfriend. He wonders what he's doing wrong. He speeds up and thrusts harder, upping his game but still nothing. Ian pauses and Mickey opens his eyes.

“What?”

“Are you okay?” Ian asks.

“Yeah. Why’d you stop?”

“You're not enjoying this.”

“I am.”

Ian frowns down at him. He’s lying. “No you're not.”

Mickey sighs irritably. “Nothing’s fucking wrong. Are we doing this or what?”

He snaps and Ian leans back. The cold retort hurts like a punch to the throat. He quickly pulls out and gets off the bed looking around for his clothes.

“Where are you going?”

Ian swallows and ignores the pain in his stomach. “No one is forcing you to fuck me Mickey.”

“Ian…” Mickey calls but Ian leaves anyway banging the door behind him. “Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big up to Gemmavich for the formatting tips. thanks dear!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay guys. So sorry. :(

Ian cries all the way home. He feels like he's being stubbed repeatedly due to how much he's hurting. His chest aches, his throat aches from trying to swallow down the lump. Of all the times Ian has gotten hurt before it didn't feel this bad. It wasn't this fucking painful. Mickey, his boyfriend just made him feel so... so God demn cheap. He feels fucking humiliated and... _Fuck_. He doesn't even bother taking off his clothes as he gets in his bed and under the covers.

He sniffs and takes long steady breathes. Sleep comes soon after and Ian is grateful for the distraction. 

  


*** ~ * ~ * ~ ***  

  


The next day when Ian gets to class the first thing he sees is Mickey seated on his desk which is right next to Ian's. The events of last night replay in his mind and Ian doesn't think he will ever get over it. He ignores Mickey's apologetic look and reverses out of the class. 

He spends the rest of the day in the library. 

He makes sure to avoid his boyfriend for the rest of the day. He can't see him. Not yet. All he does is bring back the pain all over again and Ian is all cried out. That is not something Ian would have ever pictured Mickey doing to him. No matter how mad he is. It was downright cruel. 

Ian is immersed in his biology book when someone seats across from him. He groans and starts getting his stuff together. 

"Ian don't. Please hear me out." 

"I don't ever want to hear anything from you." 

Mandy scratches at her bangs in frustration. "Ian please, talk to me." He glares at her. "I am so, so fucking sorry."

Ian thinks about how he begged her to tell Mickey. He thinks about how they waited till the last fucking minute. He thinks about what happened last night and her presence just makes him angrier. 

"Mandy, fuck off." 

"Ian please don't be like this." She pleads with tears in her eyes but Ian is having a hard time being empathetic. "He already took you back. He forgave you."

"Is that what you think?" 

Mandy blinks at him clearly confused. "I thought..."

Ian puts everything in his bag and gets up. "Mick and I have fought and disagreed before. That's not new. But you fucked up big time Mandy, you've come between us now. Because you lied about your stupid fucking relationship Mickey can't even..." Last night's pain is awoken all over again and he can feel he's ten seconds away from crying. Again. "Stay the fuck away from me Mandy. Your apologies are only making things worse." 

  


*** ~ * ~ * ~ ***

  


Mickey feels terrible. He feels so bad he can't even put in words. What he did to Ian, was hurtful and so cruel he can only imagine what his boyfriend must be feeling. Why didn't he just come clean and tell Ian that he wasn't okay? Why did he pretend to be fine about the whole Mandy and Dillon situation? Why didn't he turn down the sex? Why, why, why, fucking why?

He kicks the foot of the bed in frustration. 

It doesn't matter that Ian lied. He didn't deserve that. He drops on the bed and stares at the ceiling. Why was he even letting this affect him so much? Dillon was right. Mandy is not a kid. And if it's not Dillon having sex with her it would be some other asshole looking to use her. At least Dillon was his friend, someone he trusted. Or used to trust. And they both claim its more than sex, _and_ Mickey _has_ noticed changes in his bad boy friend. 

"Fuck." He rubs a hand across his face. 

He shouldn't be mad at Ian at all. He tried to tell him. He said keeping it from him was killing him. It hadn't been easy. It just hurt so bad thinking that Ian had betrayed him because he was the only person Mickey trusted 100%. But he's making his boyfriend suffer and for what? Just because Mandy and Dillon are fucking? That's none of his business. Their relationship has nothing to do with his relationship. 

But he had been blindsided and that's what made everything worse. 

He sits up and comes to a conclusion. He shouldn't have hurt Ian like that. The redhead didn't deserve it. Not one bit. He needs to make shit right. Ian hasn't come to school for three days now and he can't even look at Mickey when they bump into each other. These separation has gone on for long enough. He needs things to go back to the way they were. 

He needs to apologise and hope that Ian will forgive him. He hopes that this won't affect their sex life in the near future. God, he had acted like such a fucking asshole. That's not how you treat someone you love. 

He grabs a cigarette and lighter from the night table and walks out of his room. He looks around trying to spot his mom so he can dash out unseen. His mother has been hitting him once a day, on any part of his body for the last week. It was his punishment and he got it, but he just hoped it would end sometime soon.

He quickly runs out when he sees it's just his idiot brothers watching TV. 

"The fuck you doing out here?" He sists next to his sister who's seated in the steps. 

"Thinking." 

"'Bout what, your stupid boyfriend?" 

"He's not..." Mandy starts to defend Dillon but finds Mickey smirking at her. "Wait, does this mean you're okay with it? With us?" 

Mickey shrugs. "Been thinking about it. 'Snot worth it." 

"What isn't?" 

"Me being angry about the whole thing." He exhales from his nose and takes another puff. "It's your life, you can do whatever the fuck you want. I'm just..." He sucks on his teeth. "It's driving a wedge between me and Ian and I can't live without him, so..." 

"Huh." Mandy leans on her elbows. "You really should make things right though. Sucks that he won't even talk to me. He's so mad. He blames me for your anger which is accurate, but still..." She sighs. "I feel terrible for bringing him into this." She grabs the stick from his lips. 

They sit there for a while sharing the cigarette in silence, watching as people and vehicles pass by. 

  


*** ~ * ~ * ~ ***

  


Ian is sited on his front porch with Liam feeding him fruits when Mickey's mother calls his name. 

"Yeah?" 

She walks towards them. "How are you?" 

"Fine." He tries to smile at her but he can't even gather the energy to do that right. 

"Look at your little brother, he's adorable." 

This time he smiles when Liam opens his mouth wide for another spoon feed. "Yeah." He looks up at her. "How about you, are _you_ okay?" 

She chuckles and sits next to them. Ian gladly makes space for the woman he has come to consider as his own mother. 

"I'm fine. Life's good. Can't complain." He nods. "So, haven't seen you around in a while." 

Ian goes back to feeding Liam. "Yeah." 

"Everything okay?"

He sighs deeply and puts the pudding down. He leans forward with his elbows on his knees and decides to confide in her. 

"Mandy is dating Mickey's friend from school,"

"Dillon." She states.

Ian looks at her in surprise. "Yeah Dillon. And Mick found out before anyone told him so everything got all fu... messed up." 

"Huh. Okay. So what does all that have to do with you?" 

"I knew."

"But you didn't tell him. So this is what he was referring to."

"What?" 

"So now you're fighting?" 

Ian nods with a grimace. "And it's really bad." 

"Eh. I wouldn't worry too much about it." 

Ian doesn't think so. "I think he hates me. He has gotten mad before but never this mad mama Milkovich." 

She takes his hand. "When you guys were younger, I knew that you wanna going to be friends for a long, _long_ time. And I had a feeling you were going to end up together too at some point." She laughs. "The way you guys were with each other, protective and jealous of anyone who came between you at such a young age." She squeezes his hand and smiles at him. "I could have predicted this. Your relationship." 

Ian laughs. "I really do love him." 

"I know that. And he loves you too. He would never hate you. Okay, I'm going to tell you something." Ian is all ears. "Do you remember when Mickey failed his first grade finals and he couldn't proceed to second grade?" 

"Of course I do. I felt so bad for him." He frowns. "Though if I remember correctly, he didn't seem to torn up about it." 

"No. He wasn't. You wanna know why?" 

"Why?"

"Now, he never came right out and told me but I'm his mother so of course I figured it out. He did it on purpose." 

Ian scoffs. "Why would he fail on purpose? It makes no sense."

"He wanted to still be in the first grade when school opened the next year."

"Again, that makes no sense." 

"Doesn't it?" She asks then gets up. She kisses him on the forehead and walks away. "He would never hate you Ian." She says over her shoulder. "Think about it." 

Ian scoffs again and shakes his head. "Why would Mickey want to redo the first grade?" He asks Liam who has finished the pudding but managed to get it all over himself. He picks his little brother up and they walk inside. He can't stop thinking about what mama Milkovich said. 

"Ian, what the hell!" Fiona yells as she takes in Liam.

"Calm down. It's advisable to let kids feed themselves." 

Fiona clicks her tongue. "Now I have to wash him. _Again_." Ian rolls his eyes. It's not the hardest task. "Steve is coming for dinner. So go to the kitchen while I clean up your mess." 

It's during dinner while his family is chattering away and laughing that it hits him. 

"He stayed back for me!" He shouts. Everyone turns to look at him. "He failed his finals so we could be in the same grade!" 

Lip rolls his eyes and everyone else just shakes their heads before conversation starts up again. Ian is beyond excited. He can't help but feel touched. Mickey, at such a young age, had done that. He had cared about Ian so much he failed his exams on purpose!

This revelation doesn't make the hurt dissapear, but it does makes it dissipate just a little bit. It makes him feel so much better and he's ready to hear Mickey out. If his boyfriend is ready to talk.

  


*** ~ * ~ * ~ ***  

  


When Mickey wakes up in the morning it's to find his mother hugging Jamie and Colin.

"What's going on?" He asks concerned when he sees tears in his mother's eyes." 

She sniffs and wipes at her face with a handkerchief. "They're moving out. My babies." She cries and hugs them again. 

"Ma." His older brothers whine but hug her back. 

"Dibs on their room!" Mickey shouts and rushes into his bedroom. 

He grabs his mattress and drags it into the now empty bedroom. His idiot brothers swept it clean except for the queen size bed, without the mattress. He looks at his own and knows it's not gonna fit. 

"Ma!" 

"You can buy one after school!" She shouts back aware of what he's asking. 

He moves the rest of his stuff in there regardless. When Joey moved out Iggy now had the room they shared. Now Jamie and Colin were moving out so Mickey could have a bigger, spacious room to himself too. He smiles to himself when he looks around. He can't wait for Ian to see it. 

"Ian. Dammit." 

He needs to make up with his boyfriend sooner rather than later. 

  


*** ~ * ~ * ~ ***  

  


Mickey walks to school with Mandy. He gets into class and stares forlornly at Ian who makes it his mission to sit on the other side of all their classes. There is another basket ball game that evening. Mandy sits between Mickey and Dillon. He's doing a great job of pretending his now sister's boyfriend doesn't exist. Mickey tries to reign in his jealousy when he sees Ian sited between Trent and Logan chatting it up. 

It takes Mandy punching him on the thigh to bring him back to earth and stop him from staring daggers at fucking Trent. Why is Ian even sitting with him? Asshole tried to steal his presidency in junior high. 

"Mick..." 

"Shut the fuck up." 

Mickey silences Dillon. He's not ready to forgive him just yet. Or hear him, or even look at him. He glances subtly at Ian while he chews his bottom lip raw the entire time. He's almost about to leave this damn gym when some cheerleader calls everyone's attention. 

"As you all know, voting has been going on for best couple." The student body claps. "The competition was really tight but the results are in. As voted by you all, best couple in school, is Ian and Mickey! a.k.a GALLAVICH!" 

"God fucking demnit." 

Mickey curses and ignores all the smiles been thrown his way. His attention is captured when Ian storms out of the gym. He quickly shoots up and follows him. 

"Guys! Guys, you can't leave just yet. There's...." 

Mickey doesn't hear the rest of that sentence. He needs to find his boyfriend. 

 *** ~ ***  

He -predictably- finds Ian in the dugouts. It takes him a while to get there but when he does his heart breaks at the sight of a crying Ian. The red head sniffs and turns around trying to wipe off his tears. 

"Ian." 

"That was bullshit!" Ian cries. "Best couple, best couple, we're not even a fucking couple anymore!"

Mickey stops in his tracks. "You breaking up with me?" He hates how his voice cracks. 

Ian glares at him. "Are _you_?" 

"Nev... never. I'd be nothing without you." 

Ian scoffs. "Funny. Coulda sworn the other night was you indirectly telling me you never wanna fuck me again." 

"Ian."

"Do you have _any_ idea how that felt?" Ian steps towards him rediating anger and hurt. "You took our most intimate moment to make me feel like shit." 

"I'm sorry." Ian shakes his head and hugs himself. "I was not okay. I should never have acted like I was, I shouldn't have hurt you like that."

"It's like... you weren't there. Which clearly you weren't." 

"Baby," 

The pet name makes Ian pause since Mickey has never used it before but he continues. "You made me feel like..." He licks his lips and searches for the right words. "It didn't feel like you loved me in that moment. I didn't feel like your boyfriend, I felt like... like a _thing_." He sniffs and looks into Mickey's eyes. "I don't ever want to feel like that again Mickey." 

"I get it. And I am so fucking sorry. What I did was horrible." 

"You can never make me feel like that again Mickey." Ian pleads tears flowing again freely. 

The sight makes Mickey's heart ache. "Tell me." He swallows. "Tell me how to make this right. What do I need to do?" 

Ian breathes a couple of times. "Promise me. Promise you will never do that again." 

"I promise." 


	18. Chapter 18

Ian lies shirtless in his bed thinking about his talk with Mickey. It had been a good talk. Necessary. They had made up, they were fine again. After crying in each other arms back at the dug outs.

However, they may be okay, but Ian knows for a fact he's going to need some time before he can do anything sexual with Mickey again. Like, they're fine, taking one day at a time but they're not there yet. Not fully. 

 

Mickey keeps feeling the need to apologise, Ian isn't completely ready to start making out or having sex, they're a little bit of a mess right now. Shit. Guess they're not really fine, are they? 

He stares at the ceiling for a while, tapping on his chest when Carl walks in. "Some guy here to see you." 

"Who?" 

Carl shrugs. "How should I know?" Then he's going back down the stairs. 

Ian rolls his eyes and gets up. He grabs the shirt on the floor and sniffs it. "Good enough." He throws it on and trends down the stairs. He opens the door and frowns in surprise. "The hell are you doing here?" 

"Take a walk?" Dillon asks in the most meek way Ian has ever seen.

The guy has always carried himself with confidence and a no care attitude so seeing this side of him makes Ian want to hear him out. 

"Sure." He shuts the door behind him.

They walk a few blocks in silence. Ian doesn't say anything, giving Dillon the time to gather himself or whatever. Ian watches as people cycle and jog by which reminds him he hasn't ran in a while. 

"So umm." Ian had forgotten they were supposed to be talking so he startles. "I umm, apologize." Ian doesn't say anything so Dillon continues. "I know that, you me, we ain't friends. You only hang out with me 'cause of Mick but ah..." He clears his throat. "Shouldn't have done what we did." He turns to look at Ian. They must have stopped at some point. "Honestly man, if I knew what a big deal it was going to be... Shit man."

"If you didn't think it would be a big deal then you don't know Mickey as well as you think you do." 

"Come on man, me and Mickey are bros, I didn't," 

Dillon," Ian says tiredly. "If you'd come clean yourselves, if he didn't find out by seeing you in bed together, it wouldn't have been a big fucking deal. I know Mickey, and the real issue is not that you're fucking Mandy, it's that no one told him." 

"Right. I know that now. But, it's been over a week. This thing needs to be over. You need to stop being mad at Mandy, and I need you to talk to Mick. Things need to go back to the way they fucking were man!" 

Ian shrugs indifferently. "Why the fuck would I help _you?_ " 

"Ian."

"You threw me under the fucking bus!" 

"Heat of the moment, I'm not a fucking snitch!" Dillon shouts back. 

They both glare at each other breathing heavily. They look around them, at the strangers looking at them weirdly so they calm down. 

"Look man, what happened happened, a'ight?" 

Ian sighs and rubs his forehead. "I can't help you Dillon. Mickey and I are yet to get back to the way _we_  were. I can't start dropping your name. It will just make everything worse." 

"Fuck!" Dillon curses and kicks at a stone. 

"Look, you'll be fine. You got Jack and the guys, right?"

Dillon shakes his head and walks away. "Thanks for the help red." He says sarcastically and spits before pulling out a cigarette. 

Ian must not have realized how much Mickey meant to Dillon. He looks so upset that Mickey won't give him the time of day. He wonders if his boyfriend cares about Dillon as much as the latter seems to care about him. This is the second week this whole thing has driven a wedge between the four friends. Mandy and Dillon should be ashamed of themselves. 

 

 *** ~ * ~ * ~ ***  

 

_Nine days later_

 

"Your mom still hiting you randomly 'cause of the tattoos?" 

"Nah man. That's over and done with." Mickey replies and pulls out a cigarette. 

They're seated on the bleachers watching their fellow students running track. 

"Shouldn't you be among them?" Mickey asks his boyfriend. 

"Probably. But football practice starts as soon as they're done. Wouldn't have any energy left. Give me." Mickey hands over the cigarette and Ian inhales.

Mickey thumbs his lower lip nervously. He and Ian are back together and to an outsider they look just as coupley as they usually are but, they're far from it. Mickey may have apologized over and over and Ian may have accepted it but something is definitely off. 

He's proven right when he lays his hand on Ian's thigh and the latter flinches. Mickey pulls his hand back, hurt. 

"Sorry, sorry." Ian apologies with his face conveying just how sorry he is. "I'm just... gonna need some time is all. I'm so..." 

"Stop." Mickey nods and throws the unfinished cigarette away still lit. "I get it. 'S my fault."

"Mick, baby. I just need sometime." 

Mickey nods and bites his quivering lower lip. Not that he wants to cry he just can't stop shaking. He cautiously takes Ian's hand and squeezes it. "You can take all the time you want Ian, its fine." 

He's not mad. He's not. He's just sad that his boyfriend who usually can't control himself when it comes to Mickey can barely stomach his touch now.

They sit there in silence with Ian feeling guilty the entire time. He wishes he was stronger because now they're both suffering. 

 

 *** ~ * ~ * ~ ***  

 

Mickey goes home early leaving Ian at practice. He gets home to find Iggy dividing a huge amount of weed and putting it into small bags. 

"Dude, what the fuck are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Iggy snaps and pours weed in a smaller bag. 

"Do that shit in your room. If ma..."

"The fuck do I look like, stupid? She's on a date. Gonna be home late."

Mickey takes a moment to digest that piece of information. He shakes his head and joins Iggy on the couch. "I'll help if you share." 

Iggy scoffs and chuckles. "Sure little bro." 

With Mickey's help it takes less than an hour to divide everything up on precisely thirty five bags. They should be thirty six but they decide to keep one.  

"You know, if you wanna make some cash you can deliver these for me." Iggy suggests. 

"How much?" Mickey asks rolling a blunt. 

"Mmmm, I'll give you fifty bucks for every bag." 

Mickey squints at him. "That means you're making way more." He shrugs. "That's two hundred and ten bucks I didn't have." He grabs the bag on the floor. "Give me the addresses." He's doing this for the distraction anyway.

Iggy writes everything down on a piece of paper and hands it to Mickey. He takes the family car and gets to it. 

 

*** ~ * ~ * ~ ***

 

Ian calls Mickey first thing when he wakes up but it goes straight to voicemail. He frowns and tries him again but the same thing happens. He's not going to school without Mickey so he heads over to the Milkovich house. He pushes the door open and gets in. 

He finds Iggy and Mandy pacing radiating nervous energy. 

"What's going on?" Ian asks confused. 

"Ian! What the fuck are you doing here?" Iggy whisper shouts and grabs Ian's hand. He throws him inside the bathroom and Ian's confusion multiplies. 

He presses his ear to the door trying to find out what on earth is going on. 

"Mandy you're going to be late for school." Mama Milkovich.

"I'm going ma. Just waiting for Mickey and Ian to text me." 

Ian frowns even harder. He's not with Mickey. He hasn't seen his boyfriend since yester evening. Ian had thought to contact him after practice but he figured Mickey needed some space. What the hell was going on?

"Okay, see you later." 

She kisses them goodbye and as soon as the door closes Ian is let out. 

"Okay, what the hell is going on? I haven't seen Mickey since yesterday." 

"We know." Mandy starts then glares at Iggy. "None of us have. _Someone_ , decided to send him on a drug ran and now our brother got arrested. He is going to fucking juvie!" 

"WHAT?!" Ian rounds on Iggy. "What the fuck is Mandy talking about?" 

Iggy raises his hands. "It was supposed to go smoothly. Just like it always does. But, one of the guys, he'd been cornered by the cops and was supposed to sell me out. Now Mickey got arrested instead of me." 

Ian sees red. He pushes hard at Iggy's chest. " _You're_  the one supposed to be in there, not him!" 

"I know that Ian, fuck! He's my fucking brother, you really think I'd have let him go if I knew it was a fucking trap!" 

"Fuck!" Ian curses and pulls at his hair. 

"We need to do something." Iggy suggests. 

"No shit." Mandy snaps. "You're twenty." she points out. "You would have gone to jail." 

Iggy nods. "Yeah. I know. But I would rather be in there than have Mickey in juvie." 

"Ian." 

Ian looks at Mandy. "I could talk to Dillon. I know he and Mickey are not getting along right now but, his dad is close with DA, he can get him to help. Maybe he wasn't caught with too much on him, right?" She asks Iggy.

"Yeah. He was almost done I'm sure he didn't have much on him I'm positive." Iggy replies all in one breath nervously.

"Ian. Do you think Mickey..."

"Do it." Ian doesn't need to think about it. "Tell Dillon to get him out of there."

He breathes and paces back and forth as Mandy pulls out her phone.  

"Ian." Iggy starts. 

"Shut the fuck up Ig." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we lost the Eonline voting thing to Malec from shadowhunters and I feel so so so bad. I watch the show but compared to Gallavich they're nothing!
> 
> *calms down*  
> if you voted for Gallavich thank you ♥♥♥
> 
>  **Anywaaaaay**  
>  81 people have subscribed to this story. Whaaaaaat??? HDHKWPLLXMFBRHWOTBB  
> To quote Yolanda from Young and Hungry "Oh my Demn!" 
> 
> U guys be awesome.

Mickey stretches as he leaves the police cell after spending only one night in there. He's however surprised when he hears _you're free to go_. He frowns at the cop confused, but decides not to question it. When he walks out to see Dillon leaning on his car smoking however, it all makes sense. His dad knows people after all. 

Mickey thumbs his nose and walks towards his friend who has more than made up for what he did by getting him out of there. Mickey wasn't scared but he would rather not go to juvie away from things, life... Ian.

Dillon throws away his cigarette and looks at Mickey nervously, shifting his weight from foot to foot. 

"I suppose you're the I should thank for not making it to juvie?" 

"Well, my dad really. But no need to thank me. You're my friend and I couldn't just let you, you know." 

Mickey nods and gestures for Dillon to hand him a cigarette. "Thanks." 

"So, grab a drink?" 

Mickey could definitely use one of those. 

 

                    **~•~•~•~•~•**

 

Ian is pacing nervously back and forth while they wait for confirmation that Mickey is out. 

"He out!" Mandy shouts waving her phone around. "Dillon just texted. He just picked Mick up from the police station." 

"Oh thank God." Iggy breathes out in relief and switches the TV on. Ian throws a pillow at him and hits him in the head. "The fuck?!" 

"Never again Iggy." 

Iggy rubs his head but nods in agreement. "Yeah."

Ian smiles and drops on the couch next to Mandy chuckling lightly. "That was close." 

"Yeah." Mandy agrees. 

"So are they on their way?" 

"Nah, they've gone to grab a beer. They need to talk shit out anyway."

Ian nods then gets up. He goes to Mickey's bedroom and lies on his bed. He wants to take a nap but he opens his eyes when he feels he's not alone.

"So umm," Mandy starts. "I'm sorry Ian." Ian just blinks at her. "This entire thing has caused so much shit that could have been avoided if we hadn't been such cowards." Ian sighs but still doesn't say anything. "You were right. I should have listened to you and I'm sorry. " when he still doesn't say anything she turns around and opens the door. 

"Mandy wait." He calls softly then sits up. "Just don't ever put me in such a position ever again." 

"I promise Ian. I promise." 

"I know it seems like we're fine but we're not. Mickey and I are still having... issues because of it. Which is why I'm having a hard time forgiving you because." He takes a deep breath and leans back. "all I can think about is how it wouldn't be happening if it weren't for you." 

"I'm sorry Ian." 

"Yeah. I know." 

Mandy looks at him for a few minutes wringing her fingers. "Can I hug you?" 

Ian smiles and nods. "Yeah." 

She runs into his arms and hugs him tightly. Ian reciprocates. She breathes him in. "I really _I'm_ sorry Ian. I missed you."

Ian just holds her close and they stay like that for a while until Ian pulls back and lies down petting the space next to him. She gets on the bed and settles on his side.

"My brother won't be mad when he finds us in bed together?" She jokes.

"Shut up."

They both laugh and he holds her when she moves closer.

                        **~•**

They are asleep when Ian's phone rings. He sits up and looks for it but it's not in his pockets. Mandy groans and pulls it out from under her. 

"My love calling?" She gasps. "Is _my love_ my brother?" 

"Give that back!" Ian shouts but she doesn't. Keeping it out of reach. 

"Ian really? My love?"

"What?" He glares at her. "He's mine and I love him." 

"But that's so..." she scowls searching for the right word. "soap operaish." 

"It's also a fact." Ian finally grabs his phone back. "Just, don't tell him." 

"Alright." Mandy shrugs and gets up. 

"Now look, it stopped ringing!" He pouts. "He's going to think I ignored him." Mandy shakes her head and leaves. Ian is about to redial when it rings again. 

"Babe! Are you okay?"

He hears Mickey breathe loudly on the other end. " _Yeah. Where are you?_ " 

"At home in your bed." 

 _"'Kay. On my way."_  

"Mick?"

_"Yeah?"_

"I love you." 

There's another inhale on the other end. _"Me too baby."_ He hangs up. 

Ian smiles feeling like his entire body is tingling. God, that felt so good coming from Mickey. He lays back on the bed staring at the ceiling waiting for his boyfriend to get home.

 

**~•~•~•~•~•**

 

It's twenty minutes later when Mickey walks in through the door with Dillon right behind him. Mandy jumps in his arms and Iggy shoots up too to give him a tight Bro hug. He hugs them back laughing. 

"I'm so sorry Bro if I knew..."

"I know Ig. It's cool." 

Mickey looks around wondering where his boyfriend is. He spots Ian leaning on the doorway of his room watching the scene unfold. He smiles shyly then walks towards him. Ian walks further into the room and Mickey follows closing the door behind him. 

He wonders whether to say anything because he knows Ian very well and no way he's not mad. 

"Hey." He greets. 

Ian looks at him then walks closer till they're practically chest to chest. Mickey stands still waiting to see what Ian will do. He's taken by surprise when the red head smashes their lips together. 

Mickey Inhales and grabs Ian's waist receiving the kiss heartily and eagerly. It feels so good to be able to taste Ian again since the incident. He pulls back to breath the dives back in and puts his tongue in Ian's mouth, milking the kiss for all its worth.  

They finally pull back after a few minutes and stare at each other. 

"Ow! The fuck was that for!" Mickey shouts rubbing his arm where he's been punched. 

"What the hell were you even thinking agreeing to peddle fucking drugs!"

"I...I..." Mickey sighs. "I don't know! I just needed a fucking distraction, alright?"

Ian shakes his head. "If you had..." 

"But I didn't." Mickey interrupts already aware of what Ian was about to say. _If you had gone to juvie._ He takes his hand and pulls him back in. "If I knew it was gonna be dangerous I wouldn't have." 

"Since when is dealing drugs not dangerous?" Ian mumbles, pouting. 

"C'mon, don' be like that." Mickey wraps his arms around Ian's shoulders. "I'm okay now." He tells him softly. Ian continues to pout. "Ian, baby you know I don't like it when you're mad." 

Ian wraps his arms around Mickey's waist and the latter smirks knowing he's got Ian where he wants him. He takes it home. "I love you..." 

Ian finally smiles and touches their foreheads. "Dammit Mickey. Don't ever scare me like that again." 

"Okay. So can we please make out again? I missed your kisses so much when I was in prison." 

Ian laughs loudly. "You were in a cell, for one night." 

Mickey shrugs and bites his lower lip trying not to smile as wide as Ian is. "Still." 

Ian nods and bends down, locking their lips together again.  It's sweet and gentle, no rush just making up for all the time they couldn't.  

"Okay, enough! Time to tell us what went down." Mandy interrupts dropping on Mickey's couch together with Dillon and Iggy. "This room definitely suits you than your former tiny one." She laughs. "So? Update us."

"Go away, all of you."

Mickey groans and drops on the bed burying his head in the pillow. He mumbles something.

"What?" Iggy asks.

Ian drops on the bed next to Mickey and runs a hand in his hair. Mickey repeats what he said before but again it comes out muffled due to the pillow. 

"We can't hear you dickhead!" Mandy yells. 

Ian rolls his eyes. "He says it was fine, it was just a fucking jail cell" 

The three on the couch stare at each other In confusion. "Bullshit you can understand him." Iggy says. Ian smirks and lifts his eyebrow. "Okay. Mickey, who got you busted?" 

Mickey talks into the pillow again. "Umm, no. You're staying the fuck away from all this. You hear me?" 

"What? What did he say?" Dillon.

"He said that God demn pussy Raul, and no, you're not going to fuck him up." 

"Fascinating." Mandy stands up. "Let me try. He's my brother. I should be able to do this too." She walks to Mickey's other side as the rest laugh. "Mick, who won best couple in school this year?" She giggles. Mickey replies with a long muffled sentence. "Ian you're lying. I can't hear a thing." 

Ian sighs then translates."He says, stop with the stupid fucking questions you..." he trails off. "Some other unpleasant words someone should never call their sister." He turns back to Mandy. "I'm not gonna repeat them. We can do this all day, I _can_ understand him." He raises a smug eyebrow.  "Now fuck off, all of you." He smiles. "His words not mine."

Iggy and Dillon stand. "Okay. I'm throwing you a welcome home party Bro. Call your friends." 

"It's on a weekday. Your mom's gonna kill us." Ian reminds him. "We didn't even go to school today Iggy." 

"Ma is not coming back. She's with her stupid date." 

Mandy scrunches up her face. "Seriously,  how are we feeling about this?"

Mickey finally sits up. "We need to meet his fucker. Slap him around a few times so he knows not to fuck with Ma."

Dillon laughs and Ian glares at him. "You're _not_ doing that." He pushes at Mickey. 

"It's whatever." Iggy walks out. "Going to buy booze." 

"Good to have you back Mick." Dillon and Mandy say at the same time then laugh as they walk out too. 

"Yo Mands, charge my iPhone for me." 

She rolls her eyes. "You could have just said phone. We all know you own an iPhone." She closes the door behind her when she leaves. "Even though you probably stole it!" She shouts from the other side.  

Ian smiles at his boyfriend. "You sure you're up for this party?" 

Mickey scoffs. "The fuck kinda question is that? Kiss me." 

Ian grins and gets in bed grabbing Mickey's neck without hesitation. 

 

**~•~•~•~•~•**

 

 

The following day at school the entirety of the tenth grade is hangover. Those who were at Mickey's party anyway. Iggy had gone all out. Trying to make it up to his brother. There was so much booze they didn't even finish it and they had to hide the rest in Mickey's room this morning. 

Mickey, Ian, Mandy, Dillon, Jack and the rest drag their feet to math class which is their first lesson. They walk in to find the rest looking as bad as they are. They settle in before Mr. Wilson walks in. 

"You, fuck off. I want this seat." Dillon commands the guy who usually sits directly behind Mickey. He points at his desk which is on the other side of the room. "That's your new seat." 

Ian laughs then hisses grabbing onto his head. The guy gathers his books and heads over to Dillon's former desk, not wanting any trouble.  

Dillon settles down and groans."Respect to Iggy's weed Mickey Mick." 

"Yeah." Mickey takes a sip of the getorade Ian hands him. "That shit Is hard core man. Don't fuck with Iggy's drugs." 

"Good morning class." Wilson greets and half the students groan in irritation. "Yeah, yeah, I don' wanna be here either but I gotta make rent. Trent, Shelby, no sun glasses in my class." 

**~•**

Bythe time the bell rings Ian isn't so sure anyone learnt anything.  Except maybe for the nerds who didn't come to the party. 

That's how the rest of the day proceeds. Everyone dragging their feet to the next class while Mickey keeps getting congratulated on his awesome party.  

Dillon offers to drop them home so they don't have to walk. They're feeling better than they were in the morning by the end of the day.

They walk into the empty Milkovich home.

Mickey puts his phone on the table and lies on couch. Ian does the same and joins him pulling at Mickey's arms so he wraps them around himself.  

"For real though, that was a kick ass party." Mandy points out on the recliner.  

"What happened after I went to bed?" Ian asks. He had gotten drunk pretty fast and had passed out way early.  

"Spin the bottle. As always." Mandy sighs. "Best game ever Invented." 

Ian turns his head to glare at Mickey. "You played that game when I wasn't around?"

"No. Of course not. I wasn't even anywhere near them. I was in the kitchen with Logan and fucking Sandy I think." 

"But?" Ian knows there's a but in there. 

"But someone was dared to kiss him." Mandy offers helpfully. 

"Thank you Mandy." Mickey glares at her but Ian is already siting up.

"Who?" 

Mickey's phone takes that exact moment to ring. Ian reaches for It. "Why is the bitch Avery calling you?" He stands up and throws the phone at Mickey. "How _the fuck_ did she get your number? How do _you_ have her number?" 

Mickey winces when the phone hits his chest then sits up. "I have no fucking clue man. But I sure as hell didn't give It to her. Or take hers." 

Ian breathes a few times then calms down. He turns to look at Mandy who's radiating guilt. "Okay fine. I did." 

"You saved her number in Mickey's phone?"

"No."

"You gave her Mickey's number?"

"No. I..." she clears her throat. "I gave her Mickey's phone." 

"Why?"

"She asked for it."

"And you gave it to her because...?"

Mandy shrugs. "I don't know, I was drunk!" 

"Again Mandy, thanks." Mickey says sarcastically with gritted teeth. 

Ian shakes his head and is about to sit down again when a text comes through. Mickey can tell it's not good because Ian's face it's turning redder than his hair. He reads it's out loud. 

"Mickey can I please talk to you. _Don't tell Ian._ "

"Now Ian, Ian, Babe." Mickey tries and stands up. He walks towards Ian carefully. 

Ian scoffs and stutters a few times. When no words come out he decides on throwing the phone hard across the wall right before storming out angrily. The door practically shakes the house from how hard Ian bangs it. 

Mickey walks towards the other side of the couch and lifts up the phone that is obviously no more. Glass is scattered everywhere the phone is not even recognisable. He turns to Mandy who still has her hand in her mouth, eyes wide open in shock. He glares at her.

"THANKS A LOT MANDY!" 

"How is this my fault? You're the one who won't set the record straight with the boyfriend stealing bitch." 

"You're the one who gave her my fucking number!" 

"Yeah well, my point still stands. Talk to her and maybe she will stop thinking she has a fucking chance." 

"God dammit Mandy." He glances at his phone again. "This was an iPhone six plus!" 

"Who cares? Its not like you paid for it." Mandy laughs. "Ian is so gonna give you blue balls." 

Mickey groans and drops on the couch. "Mandy you're a fucking asshole I swear to God." 

She just stands up and laughs all the way to her bedroom. .


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _She definitely needs to dial it back and leave them be. Avery is gonna have to learn that Ian does not share his man!_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _He's not fucking interested Avery!!! Fuck, I want to yell that in her face. Maybe then it'll fucking sink in._
> 
>  
> 
> the people who said this know themselves. #loveuguys and your wishes are my command. :))

Ian budges noisily into the Milkovich house and heads straight for Mandy’s bedroom.

“Ian?” Ian stops to look at Mama Milkovich who’s frowning at him with a spatula in her hand. “What is going on?!”

He smiles at her. “Nothing. It’s all good.”

She switches off the gas and crosses her arms. “Really?”

Ian sighs. Obviously she's not going to let this go unless she gets an explanation.  “Mandy gave away something of mine that clearly wasn’t hers to give away and I need her to fix it.” He replies all in one breath. Trying not to get angry all over again.

“O…kay. Can't you just… get another one?”

Ian relaxes and laughs at the suggestion, some of the tension leaving him. “No, it's irreplaceable Mama Milkovich.”

He watches as her forehead clears when she sees him more like his usual self. “You know, you can just call me ma like the rest of them. You’re like a son to me.”

“I know.” Ian nods and smiles at her.

She smiles back at him, nods, and then turns the gas back on. “Okay then. Go right ahead.”

She waves him off with her spatula and Ian walks into Mandy's room banging the door closed behind him. She groans and turns around to look at the direction of the noise. “Ian? The fuck.”

“Yes Ian. Now get the fuck up!” he walks towards the foot of her bed and pulls the covers off.

“Dammit Ian, that’s cold.”

“You wanna know what's cold? Pimping out your brother when your friends with his boyfriend.”

She sits up and glares at him. “I was drunk.”

“And _I_ don’t care. You caused this mess, now you’re going to fix it. Get up.”

She yawns and starts putting on her clothes. “How, exactly?”

“I don’t care, lets just find her first, and then you can clean up the mess _you_ made.”

“Man.” Mandy laments. “I need to handle my liquor better.” She pulls on her bra and puts on a clean skirt and a brown transparent top. Ian leads the way out of her room and they bump into Mickey.

“What's with all the noise?” he yawns and rubs his eyes.

“Do I at least get to brush my teeth?” Mandy snaps.

“Yeah yeah, but hurry up.” Ian waves her off but doesn’t take his eyes off Mickey.

“Ian. What are, you doing here?” Mickey shits his weight from foot to foot wondering where they stand. “Are you… how did you sleep?” he asks nervously when Ian just narrows his eyes at him. He sighs. “I'm sorry…”

“Don’t apologise.” Ian interrupts. “This wasn’t your fault.”

Well, Mickey didn’t expect that. “Really? You're not mad?”

“Oh I am.” Mickey's face falls. “At you for being so good-looking and desirable.” Mickey looks at his boyfriend confused. “But I'm madder at Avery. And Mandy. But more Avery. She needs to back the fuck off. Mandy!” he shouts.

“Coming!”

Mickey grins. “Jealousy looks good on you.” He leans on the wall crossing his arms.

Ian smirks. “Does it now?” he steps forward.

“U-huh. Making me feel all kinds of shit.” Ian steps even closer and leans his hand on the wall just above Mickey's head. He moves even closer so they’re nose to nose and Mickey licks his lips in anticipation. He's about to kiss his boyfriend when,

“Ugh! Are we doing this or not?” Mandy pulls at his jacket.

Mickey bites his lip as he watches Ian walk out in reverse. “Later babe, see you in class!” Ian yells before turning around.

Mickey chuckles happily in relief. He had expected to be in the dog house. It feels oddly nice to not be in trouble. They just started kissing since what Mickey will forever refer to as ‘the incident.’ So it’s good to know they’re not fighting and that their relationship is okay.

“Wipe that smile off your face. It's too early.” Iggy rolls his eyes as he walks past him and into the kitchen. He pecks their mother on the cheek and pours himself a cup of coffee, takes one of the pancakes and sits down at the table.

“Ignatius let your brother be happy.” Their mother replies as she receives the kiss Mickey plants on her cheek too.

“Morning ma.” He greets before pouring himself a cup of coffee and joining Iggy.

His brother gestures with his head towards their mother then mouths something Mickey doesn’t understand. The latter frowns at him when he does it a few more times. “What?” Mickey whisper shouts.

“Ask her.” Iggy whispers back.

Mickey groans and rolls his eyes. “So ma,”

“Yes?” she replies bringing syrup and the rest of the pancakes at the table.

“That umm…” Mickey clears his throat. “That guy you’ve been seeing,”

“What about him?” she joins them at the table.

“Iggy had a question.” Mickey quickly says and takes a huge bite of his pancake.

Iggy growls at him. “Is it serious?” he turns to his mother.

She nods. “Maybe, why?” she looks between them. “Do you want to meet him? I can ask him to come around.” The look at each other but don’t say anything. Mickey is not so sure he wants to meet the asshole. “Dinner. This weekend. Sound good?”

They both hum and nod in agreement. _Shit_. Mickey thinks.

 

**~•~•~•~•~•**

 

Ian and Mandy walk into the school. They check every tenth grade class hoping to find Avery. “You know,” Mandy starts.

“Shut up. I'm not talking to you until you take care of this.”

Mandy huffs but doesn’t speak again. They find Avery sited at a corner having a heated discussion with Allan and the rest of the nerds. “You, get up.” Mandy commands.

“Mandy, I…Ian.” Avery stammers.

“If I have to say it again, I will pull you out of that seat,” Mandy steps closer. “ _By your hair_.”

Avery licks her lips and looks at a fuming Ian one more time but gets up. Ian leads the way to an empty class. Mandy lets Avery walk in before her then closes the door and leans on it. Ian walks towards her slowly.

“Correct me if I'm wrong but didn’t you apologise last year for hitting on my boyfriend?”

“I don… I don’t know what you're talking about.”

“Mmm… I see. So it wasn’t you who texted my boyfriend that you wanted to see him then wrote and I quote, don’t, tell, Ian?” Avery takes a deep breath and mumbles something. “Speak louder dammit!”

“I love him! I've been in love with Mickey since junior high, alright?”

Ian takes a few steps back surprised by the revelation. He chances a glance at Mandy who’s gesturing wildly clearly surprised. “What?” Ian finally asks.

“I'm sorry, I know he's not single. But you asked so I'm letting you know.” Avery replies, confidently. "I love him."

Ian groans angrily. “Well tough shit, he's gay! _For me!_ ”

“I'm aware of that! You think I don’t know that? But the heart wants what it wants.”

“So what, you’re gonna keep trying to steal him from me?”

“No.”

Ian chuckles dryly, “I don’t need to be a genius to know that was a lie.”

Mandy steps away from the door and steps in front of Avery. “Listen, you boyfriend snatching bitch, you need to dial it back a notch, alright? Leave them alone, and stay the fuck away from my brother because Ian does not share his man! Kapish?”

Avery frowns, hard. “What the hell Mandy? You gave me his number!”

“And you took advantage of my incapacitation.”

“Big word Mands.”

“Shut up I'm on your side!”

Avery sighs and looks at Ian. “I can't just turn off my fucking feelings!”

“He's not fucking interested Avery!” Ian figures maybe if he yells it loud enough it will finally sink in. “He doesn’t love you, he loves _me_. He will _never_ love you. We've been together forever so you, and your vagina, can fuck all the way off!”

“Demn Ian.” Mandy smiles at him then glares at Avery. “If we have this talk one more time, I'm not using my words. Ian doesn’t hit girls, but I do.” She spits on her naked chest, grabs Ian's hand and they leave her in there.

“Ugh! She makes me so angry.” Ian groans.

“Well, good thing is, we know Mick is never going anywhere near her.”

Ian sighs and stretches as they walk into their class. “Yeah. You're right. Don’t even know what I'm worried about. Good job in there. If she keeps it up though, I'm gonna need you to carry out that threat.”

“Oh, it will be my pleasure.”

“What will be your pleasure?” Dillon asks from behind them as he scoops her off the ground.

She yelps then giggles. “Handing Avery her ass if she doesn’t stop hitting on my brother.”

Mickey rolls his eyes and takes his seat next to Ian. “It doesn’t matter how much she wants me, I will never want her.” He makes Ian look at him.

“I know.” Ian mumbles.

The four of them turn to see Avery walking back into class. She looks at Mickey and he takes that exact moment to pull Ian in for a deep searing kiss. They of course get carried away and forget they were proving a point. So Dillon and Mandy clear their throats when the teacher walks in. Both boys pull away with shy smiles and flushed cheeks.

 

**~•~•~•~•~•**

 

“So guys, what are we doing this weekend? I'm thinking we should hit another liquor store?” Dillon laughs. “I'm kidding. Jesus red, learn to take a joke.”

“I will laugh when the jokes don’t involve criminal activities.” Ian snaps and sits even closer to Mickey on the grass.

The four of them are on the field watching people run track. “Maybe we can go out?” Mandy suggests. “To a gay club!”

“Can't.” Mickey lights up a cigarette. “Ma’s… whatever is coming around. She wants us to meet him.”

“No.” Mandy and Ian chorus.

“Yep.” Mickey exhales from his nostrils and sighs happily from the feeling.

“Well, that’s gonna go well.” Ian says sarcastically taking the cigarette away from Mickey.

“Yeah it is. We've already told Jamie, Colin and Tony. They’ll be there.”

“Oh my God.” Mandy groans. "Are you going to give him a hard time? Because ma deserves love too you know.”

“’Course she does. But does _he_ deserve her love?”

Ian hums. “Look at you, defending your mom’s honor. Sexy.”

Mickey grins and turns to look at Ian. “Yeah?”

Ian nods and kisses Mickey on the nose making Mickey wiggle it. He then pecks Ian on the lips.

“Aww… you guys are adorable.” Mandy voices.

Mickey gives her the finger before taking the cigarette back from Ian. “But, Dillon we’ll halla and then we can hit the club after this horror dinner.”

“Great, my treat.” Dillon stands up taking Mandy with him. “Later.”

Ian lies on Mickey lap and stretches his legs. “I have the sweetest boyfriend. Doesn’t surprise me that Avery wants to be in my shoes.”

“Shut up.” Mickey laughs and allows himself to be pulled down for a kiss. He remembers a time when he loathed PDA. Now Ian gets public kisses out of him no problem. The things he does for love.

 

**~•~•~•~•~•**

 

“What do you think he looks like?” Ian takes a seat next to Mickey. No way was he missing the show.

The rest of the siblings are scattered around the living room nursing beers while Mandy is in the kitchen helping finish up with dinner. Ian had helped with the cooking too now he was just waiting like the rest to see how this guy looks like.

“I bet he's tall. Because your mom is tall, so obviously he can't be shorter than her.” Ian voices and turns to look at Mickey so he can continue to speculate. “And a beard. Your mom looks like she’d be into that.” He gasps. “Do you think she likes him for the sex?” he whispers.

“Shut up! Shut the fuck up. God, Ian. Why would even say that?” Mickey gets up and heads to the opposite couch forcing Iggy to switch with him.

“Don’t go Mick, come back.” Ian whines but only gets the middle finger in return. He frowns and looks at Iggy. “Hey Iggy, do you think…”

“I heard what you said to Mick. Repeat it and I _will_ punch you.”

Ian zips his mouth and leans back.

**~•**

It’s around 6:30 by the time there’s a knock on the door. Everybody sits upright.

"You are going to behave, do you understand me?" Their mother warns sternly. They all mumble incoherently. She squints at them one last time before opening the door with a smile. 

Ian tries his best not to laugh when all the siblings automatically glare at the stranger.

"Aaron. Welcome."

Mandy mouths "Aaron?" to Mickey who shrugs.

"These are my children. That's Jamie the first born of my youth and then there's Tony, that's Joey or you can call him Colin." She turns. "Then there's Iggy, that's my youngest son Mickey and finally my baby girl Mandy." she finishes with a proud grin. "The red head, is Mickey's boyfriend Ian. Wow i have alot of kids." 

Ian laughs loudly at that but quickly shuts up when he gets glared at from all directions. _What a tense room_. 

Mandy is the only one who steps forward to shake Aaron's hand. "Hi Aaron, welcome. Have a seat please." she guides him to the couch next to Ian. 

"Thank you, Mandy, right?"

She smiles hospitably. "Yes." 

Mandy follows her mother to the kitchen to get the food and Aaron is left shifting uncomfortably on the couch. "Don't worry, they're harmless." Ian tries to comfort him.

"Wouldn't believe him if i were you." Tony says quietly in a way that makes even Ian shudder.  

The boys stop staring at Aaron when Mandy and their mom start setting food on the table. 

**~•**

  This is the weirdest dinner Ian has ever experienced. Ian and Mandy are the only ones making an effort of talking to Aaron while the rest glare and pretend to eat. Ian doesn't get why they can't just give Aaron a chance, he seems like a really nice guy. He does have a beard, and he's really tall like Jamie and Tony, but Ian isn't getting the serial killer vibe at all. He also doesn't have a gut, and looks very good for a man his age. Mama Milkovich has done very well for herself. Besides, if he were to hurt their mother, he would have done it by now. So Ian thinks they all need to chill.

Mama Milkovich gets a phone call and that's when things really get interesting. She walks into the kitchen and out the backyard to receive the call. As soon as she walks out the boys round on Aaron. Tony pulls out a gun and lays it on his knee.

"Tony what the fuck?" Ian exclaims.

No one else apart from Ian seems fazed by this. Even Mandy is just looking on seemingly undeterred but the whole situation. 

"You hurt our mother, i use this on you." Tony threatens. 

"You tell her about this, he uses it on you." Jamie adds.

"Guys," Aaron lifts his hands in surrender. "Shit, okay i will admit when Ani told me she had five sons i expected something like this. But a gun, well." he chuckles nervously. "I am definitely shook." He looks around at all the siblings. "But you don't have to pull that on me." he gestures at the gun. "I love your mother," they groan. "I do. So no, i won't hurt her. We've been... seeing each other for over a year now and so far so good, right?"

"A fucking year?" Mickey yells. "Iggy why the fuck did you just tell me the other day?"

Iggy shrugs with a smug smile. "He's not the first one either." He whispers to Mickey but Ian hears it because Iggy is right next to him. Mickey flips him off with both his fingers.

"Thank you." Aaron exhales in relief and Ian turns to see Tony putting away the gun. "Phew!"

Mama Milkovich comes back and stands next to Aaron. "You've met my babies, so we can go now, right?"  Ian scoffs at the use of the word 'babies.' Sure, babies that carry around guns. Aaron stands up unusually fast which makes their mother look at them suspiciously. "They behaved themselves, right?"

"Yes." Aaron laughs. "Yeah. They were very nice. Thank you for inviting me to your home Ani." He says even as he guides their mother towards the door. 

She pecks him on the lips and all the siblings look away while Ian coos. "Aww."

"Wait for me outside, i'll be right there." 

"Okay." Aaron kisses her one last time before heading out.

Mama Milkovich's smile dies as soon as she looks at them. "What did you do?"

"Nothing ma." It's a chorus.

"Ian?"

Mickey raises and eyebrow at him. Daring him to sell them out. Ian scoffs. "Pfft. Nothing. They were... they were very civil."

"Hmm... you wouldn't lie to me, right Ian?"

"Who me? Pssh, never! I.. No. Of course not." he sniffs.

She tongues her cheek and looks at all of them one final time. "Okay. Have a nice weekend. I'll see you Monday." she gives them a flying kiss before opening the door and joining her boyfriend outside.

No one moves until they hear the car drive away. "Ow!" Ian rubs the back of his head where Iggy hits him hard. 

"Smooth asshole." Iggy stands up and goes to the kitchen. "Beer anyone?"

"Me!" They all yell. 

Mickey joins Ian on the couch and slaps his thigh. "Can't lie to my mother can you?"

"Have you met her?!" Mickey laughs at him but Ian only shakes his head while he goes for seconds on the untouched dinner.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, finding a name for Mama Milkovich is like one of those things you just have to get right. you know? Like she's not just anyone. Let me know if you approve.


	21. Chapter 21

          Mickey is lying in bed on a slow Saturday afternoon. His sister is on a date with Dillon and he's pretty sure Iggy has two girls in his room. But their mother isn't home so they can do whatever they want. He just finished tidying up his room. He's not the neat type but he keeps loosing lighters in all the clutter so he figured it was time. Especially now that the room was bigger, he needed to keep it somewhat, livable. 

Thank God he didn't need to impress anyone unlike his siblings, seeing as Ian knows him in inside and out. Not to mention the redhead is not a tidy person either. But that could also be because he shares his room with all his brothers so cleaning would be pointless if the rest are just going to dirty the place up again. 

Mickey crosses his leg and plays with the lighter in his hand. God, he's bored.

 **Whatchu doing?** He texts Ian.

**Helping Debs with her babysitting gig. Spending the night at yours though.**

**Kay, have fun with baby vomit.**

**Ew!        Y** **you asking, miss me?**

Mickey scoffs and throws the phone somewhere on his bed then gets up to go make himself something to eat. 

After, he lights a blunt and heads out into the backyard to avoid the moaning coming out of his brothers bedroom. He shakes his head as he sits down on one of the steps. His brother is disgusting. He can't imagine having to share Ian like that. The thought of Ian's hands on anyone else or someone else trying to touch his boyfriend in a sexual way leaves an unpleasant feeling at the bottom of his stomach.

He's too possessive to let that shit fly. He would beat the guy to a pulp and not regret it one bit. 

 

                      **~0~0~0~0~**

 

Ian comes by at around 4:00PM and they get their homework done. 

Their process is always the same since they were little; Mickey takes down all the notes while Ian notes down all the key points while the teacher is talking. It's a method they love and have gotten used to. A method that works for them.  

They do pause occasionally to make out but that's expected. They laugh, and study, and make out, then laugh some more. It's moments like these that Mickey is glad that even though they're dating now, the friendship aspect of their relationship is still there and still very strong. 

He loves Ian so much. The boy has been his friend all his life and is now his boyfriend, Mickey wouldn't want to have it any other way. 

Ian has to leave when Fiona calls in a panic, but with a sweet lingering kiss he promises to be back in his arms that night so Mickey won't complain. 

                     

**~0~0~0~0~**

 

Mickey has his eyes closed but he's not asleep. He can't even fall asleep with the knowledge that Ian is coming over. He can hear the TV in the living room where Iggy and Mandy are watching some loud action movie. The door opens slowly and he smiles to himself. He doesn't need to open his eyes to known Ian is getting undressed. 

His boyfriend joins him in bed and starts rubbing his cold legs and hands against Mickey's much warmer body. He doesn't even complain anymore when Ian does this. He's gotten used to his boyfriend stealing his warmth. Mickey helps get him warm by tangling their legs together.

Ian hisses caressing Mickey's chest. "So cold baby."

Mickey smiles and wraps his hands around his boyfriend who's growing taller everyday. "Hey." He grabs Ian's cheek and presses their lips together. 

Ian settles and hums. "Hey." 

"Everything okay at home?" 

Ian nods then gets off the bed so he can switch off the light. "No." He sighs deeply. "Mom is back and she was acting weird." 

"Weird how?" Mickey lifts the blanket so Ian can get back in. 

"Sometimes when she comes back she's like extra happy and extra energetic. Its weird." Mickey rubs his arm. "Soon she'll sleep and not move for days. Fiona has mentioned this disease... Bipolar? But I don't know much about it I just know my mom has it." 

"Think it's why she's always leaving?" Mickey turns around so Ian spoons him. 

Ian sighs. "I don't even know man. But I think it's part of it. And now she used up all the squirrel fund money."

"What? All of it?"

"All of it. Spent on drugs I'm sure. I think I need to get a job. Fiona and Lip need all the help they can get now if they'll have a chance to recover all that money back."

"Shit Ian. I'm sorry." 

"Yeah." Ian sniffs. 

"What do you need me to do?"

"Nothing." Ian kisses his neck. "Just keep being you." 

They go quiet in thought. 

"Mick?" 

"Yeah?" 

"What do you think we'll be doing in ten years at a time like this?" 

"Honestly? Same thing we're doing now." He smiles when Ian giggles silently rocking them.

"Yeah but, where will we be in life?" Ian kisses his shoulder. "We'll be twenty five and twenty six, right?" 

"Yeah so?" 

"Maybe we'll be married."

Mickey can picture that. "That will be too early to get married. Let's do it when you're thirty." 

Ian laughs. "Why thirty?" 

Mickey shrugs in the darkness. "I don't know." 

"'Mkay. I'll propose when you're thirty one." Mickey turns around in his arms and pinches his nose. "Ow!"

"Why do _you_ get to propose?" 

"I call dibs!"

Mickey chuckles and shakes his head fondly. "You can't just call dibs on such an important thing." 

Ian kisses his forehead gently. "Too bad. I call dibs." 

"I cannot believe I agreed to be your boyfriend." 

"Hmm.. You're lucky you did."

"Why's that?" Mickey asks tracing Ian's naked chest.

"I would have done everything in my power to break you up with the person you'd have chosen instead of me. So you saved yourself a lot of trouble."

"Did I now?"

"Yes!"

"Jesus Christ." 

They both laugh.

"I love you Mickey Milkovich."

"Love you too Ian Gallagher."

Ian brushes their lips together softly. Mickey moans and pulls his top lip between his own. The kiss takes off from there and Ian caresses him everywhere as they kiss for the next few minutes. Sucking on each other's tongues and letting soft sighs and moans escape.

Mickey loves the feel of Ian's soft palms on his back and ass. They're both hard at this point but that's not where this kiss is going. Sure he misses the sex but their kisses are always magical. Not to mention Ian still isn't ready and Mickey isn't going to rush his boyfriend. 

They pull back and smile at each other in the darkness.

"Should we sleep?" Ian asks.

Mickey nods before pecking him one last time and then turning around so he can settle in the comfort of the boy he's sure -even at this young age- is the love of his life. 

 

                      **~0~0~0~0~**

 

After having such a beautiful night Ian doesn't understand how things can go haywire so fast.

The Gallaghers and Mickey are in the living room watching one of Liam's cartoons when they hear a loud yell outside. 

"Carl?" Fiona mutters then they hear another yell from who they now hear is indeed Carl.

Everyone shoots up from their seats and rushes outside leaving Liam on the carpet. Ian is the first one to get to Carl who is crying. Ian frowns at his little brother who even though so young rarely sheds tears. 

"Whats wrong Carl?" 

Carl points at the roof and they all look up. "Holy shit." Its Lip who voices what they're all thinking. 

"Shit. Shit. Shit." Mickey curses.

"Fiona call 911!" Ian yells in full panic mode. 

"Mom!" Ian yells. 

"Monica get down from there!" Fiona shouts waiting for her call to be picked up. 

Ian feels like he's about to die. 

"Watch me! My babies look at me fly!" 

"No!" They all shout at the same time. 

"I'm an eagle! And I...and I can fly!" Monica sings.

She steps towards the edge and Ian throws himself at his boyfriend who holds onto him. If he sees his mother face plant the ground and crack her skull open he will never recover. Shit Debbie and Carl! 

"It's not going through, FUCK!" Fiona shouts. There is a small crowd gathered around by now.

Ian goes to take Carl and Debbie's hands but someone beats him to it. "Come with me. It's going to be okay." Mama Milkovich leads them away. "I already called 911, they're on their way." 

"Monica we believe you, don't jump!" Lip yells. "Fuck."

"But I want to show you, I can fly. I'm an eagle!" She repeats. She's by the edge now and Ian can't breathe. He can't breathe.  

Ian knows this is not just her disease, she's most likely high on a bunch of shit if Frank passed out on the kitchen floor is anything to go by. Drugs they bought with their saved up money. Ugh! Why were their parents so fucked up?

Mickey grabs his hand and squeezes it tightly. "Fuck." He breaths.

"She can't jump." Ian whispers.

"I know." Mickey replies. "Don't look."

Fiona is on her knees now. Alternating between crying and trying to convince Monica not to jump. Lip is sending glances at Ian and seeing the fear in his brother's eyes makes him even more scared. 

Vee is on the ground with Fiona by the time the firemen get there and diffuse the situation. They got there in good time too because she really was prepared to jump. She's sedated when she keeps screaming she's an eagle and can fly, before being taken away. 

Mickey doesn't let go of his trembling boyfriend once, trying to give all the comfort he can. That right there is the worst thing he has ever witnessed. And that includes the times he'd seen his dad beat on his mom. He can't even begin to picture what Ian and his siblings must be feeling. 

 

                      **~0~0~0~0~**

 

That evening Frank tells them he went to visit her and found she had already escaped from the psychiatric hospital. They probably won't see her again for another year or months. This fucking sucks! Ian deserts his dinner and runs upstairs. 

He gets under the covers and just looks out the window. He should be used to his mother's behavior by now. But at the end of the day she's his mom and Ian can't bring himself to hate her even though she refuses get help. 

He feels the bed dip and who is obviously Mickey situate himself behind him.

His boyfriend doesn't say anything to which Ian is grateful. He doesn't want to talk right now. Mickey's presence is enough. He takes his boyfriend's hand and wraps it around himself.

"She almost jumped." He whispers.

And when he cries for the first time since the whole Monica incident Mickey just shushes him and holds him through it. 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's safe to say uploading chapters on a daily basis won't be possible like intended (I need to read too guys) but several times a week definitely. 
> 
> So enjoy the longest chapter yet, with a whole bunch of things happening!!!

“DAMMIT GALLAGHER! I JUST BOUGHT THIS CAR!”

“I’m sorry, I'm sorry I thought I had it.” Ian apologises to Colin after driving his car into a pole. They all get out of the car with Mickey laughing his ass off.

“It's not funny asshole!” Colin shouts at him as he inspects the front of his car that's now smoking.

“Yeah it is.” Mickey laughs louder as he pulls out a cigarette and a lighter leaning on the side of the car. “Especially the part about you _buying_ it. You didn’t buy shit.” He lights his cigarette takes a long drag.

Colin flips him off. “Don matter, it's still fucking mine.”

“I'm sorry Colin.” Ian says it one more time earnestly.

Colin sighs. “It’s whatever, it's fine. Why are you fuckers trying to learn how to drive a stick anyway? All cars are automatic these days.”

“Mick says automatics are for pussies.” Ian offers.

“Yeah. ‘Sides, you never know when you need to steal a car. What happens when you get in, and find it's a stick? Huh?” Mickey raises an eyebrow.

Ian glares at him. “You’re not stealing any fucking cars. Give me that.” Mickey rolls his eyes but passes him the cigarette anyway.

“You good here bro? We are going to take a walk.” He asks even as he pulls Ian away before his brother can give an answer.

“Thanks for the lesson Colin!” Ian shouts over his shoulder. “Where are we going on this nice Friday afternoon?” he takes a deep inhale before tossing the finished cigarette in the nearby bush. He pulls the jacket closer around himself. It's chilly out.

“Nowhere. Just wanted to spend some time with my bf.”

Ian snorts. “Bf?”

Mickey grins as he flips off some guys from the neighborhood in greeting. “You wanna look for work today?”

“Nah, I'm tired. Maybe tomorrow.”

It's been two weeks since Ian decided he needed to get a job so he could chip in back home. So far he hasn’t been successful. This is why he and Mickey are going to wake up early tomorrow morning and start looking for something. Ian doesn’t really care what as long it gives him some sort of income.

“I was thinking we could start with the Kash and Grab. I have passed by the place a few times and I think it would be a perfect fit. If they're hiring.”

“Kay.” Mickey replies and they continue walking.

**~•~•~•**

 

The following morning they have breakfast with the rest of the Gallaghers before heading over to the Kash and Grab. Ian keeps pushing Mickey with his shoulder playfully, who in turn retaliates. They do that all the way to the store.

“So you’re birthday is almost here, what do you wanna do?” Mickey asks Ian when they're almost there.

Ian shrugs. “I don’t really care as long it’ll be with you.” He replies shyly staring at the ground.

Mickey blushes and stops to stare at his boyfriend. “You don’t want anything? Not even a fucking party?”

Ian thinks about it. “I wouldn’t mind a party, it _is_ my sweet sixteen after all. But we are already broke as it is. And you don’t have a job either.” He crosses his arms. “ _And_ I will not let you do anything illegal just to make me happy.”

Mickey takes a step towards him. “I would do anything to make you happy.” he whispers and it's Ian's turn to blush.

Mickey then pushes Ian gently then keeps walking. He goes and stands outside the Kash and Grab. Ian shakes his head and catches up.

“Go in. I'll be right there.” Mickey says around the cigarette between his teeth while he reaches for a lighter.

Ian nods and pushes the door open. The bell rings and he proceeds to walk in. There is a dark-haired Arab man leaning on the counter reading a magazine and Ian assumes this must be Kash. He doesn’t look up though.

“Excuse me?” Ian speaks up.

Kash looks up and does a double take the moment he lays eyes on Ian. He quickly shuts his magazine and his face splits into a grin. “Can I help you?”

“I umm, looking for a job?”

“You're hired!” Kash is quick to reply.

Ian frowns at the guy. “That’s it? No questions, no asking for my resume, nothing?” Kash sighs and stretches out his hand. The smile doesn’t leave his face though.

“What?”

“You just told me to look at your resume.”

“Oh.” Ian scratches the back of his neck. “I don’t have one?”

Kash pulls his hand back and takes Ian in. They way his eyes travel from his head to his toes makes Ian uncomfortable. “You can start now if you want.”

Ian is pretty sure he has heard about Kash’s wife and kids. So why this man is gaping at him like he's dinner he doesn’t understand. “I'm sixteen.”

“Okay. You can work part time, it's okay.”

The way he smiles at Ian just… Ian doesn't like it. “No thank you.” Kash frowns at him clearly confused. “I've changed my mind.”

When Mickey walks into the store the tension is almost palpable. He's missing something and he doesn’t like it. “The fuck is going on here?” he snaps glaring daggers at the man on the counter.

Ian grabs his arm. “Nothing we’re leaving.”

Mickey glares at the man one more time before walking towards the door. They’ve just opened it when Ian gets stopped. “Gallagher!” Ian turns around to see a woman in the Muslim get up walking towards them. This must be Kash’s wife. “I'm Linda. Word is you're an upstanding citizen. You know, despite your family name.”

Ian is not sure whether to be offended by that. “O…kay.”

“Can you be trusted with the cash register?”

Ian's eyes automatically dart towards Kash before he looks back at Linda. “I can't work here.”

“Not here. I just opened another store.”

Ian smiles. As long as he doesn’t have to be anywhere near Kash the creep he’s okay with it. “Yeah, sure. I'm in.”

“Good.” Linda replies and reaches for her handbag over the counter. “And you, Milkovich. Can you shoot?”

Mickey scoffs. “The fuck do you think?”

Ian looks at his boyfriend. “You’re too young,”

Before Ian can finish that sentence Linda is opening the door. “Both of you, come with me.” She talks like she doesn't expect anyone to oppose her. She then turns to look at Kash. “And you, nothing gets stolen while I'm gone.”

 

**~•~•~•**

 

Ian is in a very good mood when he gets home that afternoon, even though tonight is one of those rare times where they sleep alone in their respective beds. Him and Mickey both landed jobs today at Linda's store, same shifts of course. He walks into the house and heads towards the fridge for a cold beer. He walks in just as Frank is pulling out the  six Pac he had gotten from Iggy a couple of nights back.

“Frank put that back.”

Franks closes the fridge and sets the six pack on the counter. He opens one and looks at Ian. “Are you telling me what to do with the beer in my house?”

“It my beer. I got it.”

“It's my house so this is my beer.”

Ian is in such a good mood, why is he letting Frank ruin it? Even after that thought he still walks towards his father and grabs the remaining five beers. Franks grabs them from him and Ian gets angry. “Get your own fucking beer Frank!”

That’s all it takes for Frank to angrily push him against the wall next to the fridge. He knocks Ian against it and he drops the beer crying out. Frank does it again, and again, and again. He's too strong for Ian. “I am your father! Have some God demn respect!” he's about to knock him against the wall again when Fiona and Lip pull him off of Ian.

“’Frank, what the hell is wrong with you!” Fiona yells.

Ian thinks he hears her kicking him out but his head is buzzing and the back of his head aches like a motherfucker. Lip looks around the kitchen and the littered cans of beer.

“What the hell Ian, is this about your beer?” Lip asks because Ian had specifically told everyone not to touch his beer. “Why didn’t you just let him have it?” Lip gets up and prepares an icepack for him to use.

When Ian stands up he's dizzy so he sways a little bit. Lip puts one of his hands behind his neck and holds his waist guiding him upstairs. When Ian lies on his bed he doesn’t wake up till the next day.

 

**~•~•~•**

 

When Mickey gets to the Gallagher house everyone has left for the day except his boyfriend who replied his text saying he was upstairs. He takes them two at a time and walks into Ian's shared bedroom. He's surprised to find Ian still sleeping.

“Aye!”

Ian groans but doesn’t open his eyes. “Mick.”

“We’re going to be late for school. The fuck aren’t you ready yet?”

Ian groans again. “Not feeling well. Head. Aches. Badly.”

Mickey drops his bag and sits on the edge of Ian's bed. He runs and hand across the red hair gently and Ian sighs. “You hangover? D’you drink last night?”

“No.”

“Your head just aches?”

“Yes.”

“Did you take something?”

“Yeah.”

Mickey sighs at the one word answers. “Kay, I'm gonna go to school. Will come back to check on you after class.”

Ian only moans in reply but doesn’t say anything. Mickey wonders if he should miss classes and look after him. “No.” Ian lets out, knowing what he's thinking.

“Fine. I love you.” Mickey says and kisses his forehead. Ian hums in reply and Mickey stands up, picks the bag from the floor and heads out.

 

**~•~•~•**

 

“Williams nice job.” Wilson hands Charles his math quiz and the guy smirks at Mickey triumphantly.

Mickey chews on his bottom lip nervously curious to see what the other boy got. Mickey had worked too hard on this test to be beaten by a guy in a ponytail . “A minus.” Charles whispers to Mickey lifting the test as evidence.

Mickey's leg shakes under the desk as he waits for his test. “Milkovich, very good.” Mickey hurriedly checks his grade and smirks before lifting the paper for Charles to see.

“Fucking A plus bitch.” He whispers and raises and eyebrow. Charles’ face turns red with anger.

The day just got better for Mickey. especially seeing Charles sulk for the entirety of the class. Mickey only remembers the guy vaguely from elementary, but they have always been math rivals. Both of them trying to outdo the other in every test. This win had been important though because it had been a pop quiz and Wilson himself had admitted to it been extra difficult. And now Mickey had kicked Charles’ ass. He couldn’t wait for the bell to ring so he could gloat.

**~•**

“You were just lucky.” Charles says when it's just the two of them left in class.

“Man, you need to come up with a better line ‘cause that one’s getting old.” Mickey mocks with a chuckle.

“That’s because we both know who the smarter one is.”

“You’re a sore fucking loser man.” Mickey picks up his bag.

Charles glares clearly getting angry. “Fuck off and go gloat to your little boyfriend. He’ll care, ‘cause I don’t.”

Mickey stops in his tracks. “Watch it. Being gay doesn’t make me a little bitch.”

Charles smirks, happy to have found something that riles Mickey up. He steps up to Mickey's face. “What will you do about it, little bitch?”

Mickey chuckles dangerously and rubs a thumb across his nose. “Okay.” he takes a few steps towards the door. “Okay.” he repeats and turns around. His hand is on his door when the idiot speaks again.

Charles laughs even more  confident than he was before. “That’s what I thought!” he shouts. “Go ahead, run.” He adds. “ _Little_ _bitch_.”

Mickey stills. He grits his teeth in anger trying to get some semblance of control. Charles’ pride is clearly wounded and he's now looking for a fight. But Mickey has reached his boiling point. There’s no one here to  stop him and he's afraid if he starts pounding on the guy's face he won't be able to stop. So he gets his breathing in control all the while contemplating murder, and instead keeps walking.

 

**~•~•~•**

 

When Mickey leaves the school  grounds all he wants is to see his boyfriend. Ian will be able to make his mood all better. One smile from the ginger idiot and Mickey will be golden. When he gets home however, Ian still hasn’t left his room and Mandy and Dillon are there too.

“What's up?” he greets when he walks into Ian's room. He takes a deep breath when he gets hit by the smell of weed.

“Hey babe.”

“Hey Mick.”

“Sup Mickey Mick.”

They all reply at the same time. He drops his bag and walks towards the bed bending to give Ian a long deep kiss.

“Ugh. Stop. I'm not high enough.” Mandy protests.

Mickey drops next to Ian, misplacing Dillon who’s forced to sit on the chair by the desk. “How was class?” Ian asks.

“I beat Charles on that last math test so he kept calling me a little bitch.” Mickey takes the blunt Ian offers him.

“Tell me you dropped his ass.” Dillon lights another one.

“Nah, not today. He’ll get his time.”

“Just don’t chop off his fucking ponytail.” Ian jokes and they all laugh.

“Fuck off, I'm not a fucking kid anymore.”

“Ian will you be well enough for the auction on Friday?” Mandy asks lying down on the foot of the bed.

“I think so. It's gone down a bit but not really. But I'm sure ill be fine. Friday is a week away.”

Mickey reaches up and caresses Ian’s hair. His boyfriend moans and leans into his touch. “So good.”

Mickey smiles but doesn’t stop. Mickey scoots towards the wall so Ian can get comfortable when he puts his head on his thigh. “Auction?” he asks.

“Yeah.” Ian sighs happily. “For some charity thing and it's mandatory for all football players.”

“What? Like, students will bid on you guys?” Mickey pauses on his massage and Ian taps his hand so he can continue.

“Yes!” Mandy readily offers. “And whoever you bid on, he is yours for the weekend.”

Mickey lifts Ian's head so he's sitting up. the latter whines but sits up anyway. “The fuck does that mean?”

“It means Mick,” Mandy looks at her brother with a smile. “that if someone bids on Ian, he is theirs for the weekend.”

“You're not doing this.”

“I have to Mick. The entire team has to?” Ian explains tiredly and lies on his pillow because his head feels too heavy.

“Like fuck, I'm letting you go with some girl or worse _guy_ for the entire fucking weekend.”

“So bid on me.” Ian smiles with a lot of effort so it just comes out looking like a grimace.

Mickey frowns and studies his boyfriend. “Do we need to get you to a fucking hospital?”

“No, I'm fine. It's nothing.”

“What happened Ian?” Mickey asks seriously.

 Ian sighs and looks at his boyfriend. "Fine. I'll tell you. But you have to promise not to do anything."

 Mickey frowns at him suspiciously. "No."

Ian shrugs. "Then i won't tell ya."

Mickey stares at him, tongue against the inside of his cheek. "Fine."

"I dont believe you."

 "Dammit Ian! Did someone do this to you?" Ian raises an eyebrow impressively. Having mastered the art from growing side to side with Mickey. Mickey is forced to relent. He reaches for the weed in Mandy's hand. "Fine. I won't do anything." He mumbles.

"Frank ruffed me up a couple of times yesterday but I'm good now." Ian watches his boyfriend's face. He smirks at his protective demeanor.

After a few seconds Mickey settles for, "Fucking Frank." 

"Man, your dad's an asshole." Dillon speaks up holding the smoke in.

Ian doesn't need reminding. He lights up another blunt then lays back on Mickey's thighs. The latter continues with the head massage and Ian has never felt more comfortable. The four of them spend the rest of the evening smoking it up and Lip joins them a while later. 

 

**~•~•~•**

 

 "Hello Ian, Mickey tell you how he cheated?" 

It's a free period, but Ian and a couple of other students stayed back in class anyway. Here he is trying to bask in the fact that they have no class but of course fucking Charles has to come and ruin that. 

"Mickey never cheats." Ian scrolls though the Facebook photos he uploaded of his boyfriend recently. If Mickey ever finds them he is so dead. "At least not in math."

"Ha!" Charles shouts making Ian startle. He glares up at the asshole. "So you admit he _does_ cheat."  

 Ian looks up at him tiredly, already done with this pointless exchange. "Why the fuck are you here Charles?"

Charles bangs on Ian's desk loudly, leaning over him. "He scored better than me! That was the exam the seniors took before graduating last year." 

"So?" Ian asks unfazed. 

"So there's no way he got a fucking A plus without fucking cheating!" His voice is getting louder and Ian can see the few classmates around are watching them now. 

"Mickey is smarter than you Charles, get over it."

Charles glares down at Ian breathing loudly a few times in anger. Ian waits him out. 

"Walk away Charles."

Charles turns around to glare at Dillon. "Miller, I see now that your bffs with Milkovich its your job to defend his girlfriend." 

Ian shoots up at that. He pushes Charles back, catching him by surprise so the taller boy goes down taking two desks with him. "I don't need anyone to fight my battles." Ian spits angrily. "Insult me again, I fucking dare ya."

Charles laughs and dusts himself off. He steps up to Ian so they're face to face. "You think can take me? Without your pitbull?" 

Ian smirks. "Only one way to find out." He punctuates his sentence by pushing at Charles, hard. 

Charles lifts his hand about to land a punch when one sentence gives him pause. "Do it and you're fucking dead." Mickey growls dangerously from the doorway. 

Ian glances at Dillon and knows he must have texted his boyfriend. He almost pouts at the missed opportunity to kick ass by himself. 

"Told you you couldn't take me without help from your _cheating_ pit bull." Charles scoffs condescendingly at him.

Ian can't take it anymore and he punches Charles catching him unaware. The latter pushes him against his desk and it all gets out of control after that. Among all the commotion Ian vaguely hears Mickey yell at someone to lock the door.

Charles is about to swallow his words. 

Apart from the shove, Charles doesn't get to do anything else. Dillon holds him back while a seething Mickey storms over. Next thing Ian sees is Charles writhing on the floor with two black eyes and Dillon's foot is on his chest rendering him immobile. Mickey squats so they're on eye level. 

He clicks his tongue severally. "You know, for a guy spending all this time trying to prove how fucking smart he is, you sure aren't acting like it. I mean, laying your hands on _him?_ " Mickey chuckles bitterly. He looks up at Dillon. "Can you fucking believe the nerve on this guy?" 

Dillon shakes his head. "He's got some big kahunas, I'll give him that." 

"Nah." Mickey looks at Charles who is still trying to act like he's not scared. "I think it's just stupidity. You don't touch Ian, ever." Charles blinks up at him. "You hear me?" 

It takes a minute for Ian to process what's happening, but when he does he quickly sits down so he can hide with his desk. He's getting hard. This, what Mickey is doing right now makes Ian want to pound him into oblivion. He smiles happily because that's the first time he has thought about sex since...

Mickey tilts his head and flicks Charles' ponytail in thought. "You know, on second thought Ian, I think I will cut it." 

"What?" Charles asks his eyes showing full blown panic. "Mickey no, no I have grown this for years, don't. Please I beg you. I'm sorry." He turns to Ian with difficulty since Dillon is still stepping on his chest. "Ian fuck, I am sorry. I will do anything you want just please call him off." 

Mickey and Dillon both turn to look at Ian. When he doesn't say anything Mickey stretches out his hand and Jack hands him a razor. 

"IAN!" Charles screams with a near sob. "Please. _Please_ I'm begging you." 

Ian looks at Mickey then Charles, then Mickey then Charles again. The class is now so quiet you could hear a fucking pin drop. Ian doesn't need to look to know that all eyes are on him.

He smiles gently at his boyfriend. 

"Do it." 

 

**~•~•~•**

 

Mickey spends the rest of the week trying to raise two hundred dollars. These are fucking high schoolers the most they'll bid on with is maybe fifty bucks. And Mickey needs to ensure no one can outbid him. Gallavich may have won best couple but some people are yet to get the fucking memo. 

Jamie lets him drop off a car. He has no clue who's gonna pick it up but as long as he leaves the car in the right location his brother will give him five hundred bucks. As he drives there he wonders if their mom would take his older brothers money if she knew where they get it from. 

 

This time everything goes smoothly without a hitch and Jamie drops off the cash the next day. His brother suggests another drop off but Mickey knows if he says yes it's going to turn into a thing and Ian will will have his ass. And not in a good way. The good way he's missed for months. 

Oh God, they haven't had sex in months. How are they surviving? 

**~•**

Mandy gets the shock of her life when they get to the gym and the first person to be called on by Mrs. Kramer is Dillon.

"Oh hell no!" Mandy yells as she heads up to the podium. He's not even on the team!

"Mr. Miller is seventeen years old, he," Mrs. Miller checks her notes and Mickey snorts. She can keep looking all she wants she isn't going to find any good qualities. Dillon isn't even in any clubs. She looks up at the student body. "Do I hear twenty dollars?" 

"Thirty five?" Someone shouts. 

Mandy hurries and glares up at her boyfriend as bitches continue to bid on him. "What, the fuck, are you doing up here?!" 

Dillon kneels so they're eye level. "I got detention this morning and Kramer forced me to do this." 

"So why the fuck didn't you tell me?"

Dillon shrugs with a sheepish smile. "I didn't want you to be mad?" 

"Ugh!" 

"Eighty five!"

"Eighty five dollars for Mr. Miller. Do I hear ninety?" The principal continues. 

Mandy heads back to her seat fuming, where Mickey can't stop laughing. "One of this sluts is gonna try to fuck your boyfriend. Men are weak Mandy. Can you see him turning any of them down when they're standing in front of him, _naked?_ Because I can't."

 Mandy glares at him. "Mickey give me your money." 

"Yeah, no. I'm trying not to end up in your position." 

"Do I hear one twenty?" 

"Come on Mick, no one in their right mind will dare to bid on Ian. Especially not after what you did to Charles." 

Mickey thinks about it. That could be true. But there are still some daring people out there. "Nah, can't take that chance. Going to the bathroom." He finishes and heads out.

Mandy sits still glaring daggers at the ladies bidding on his boyfriend. She stands up and glares at the girl who's currently on the lead. She's a fucking senior. _God dammit_. 

"Cynthia don't you fucking dare." Mandy warns. 

Cynthia smirks at her and pulls out some bills from her purse. "Bring it on, Milkovich." She then turns to the stage and yells. "Two hundred dollars for Dillon Miller!" 

"Two hundred going once, going twice, sold to the beautiful lady over there. You may claim your price." 

Mandy has never been more angry. She looks at Dillon who can only shrug apologetically as he gets pulled off the stage by the bitch Cynthia. The next candidate is a cheerleader and since it's already happened to her she can now laugh as it happens to other people. It's all fun and games until Ian gets called on stage and the entire student body goes quiet. 

The principal frowns, looking around wondering what could be the matter. Especially since she's being trying to quiet people down since the entire thing started. 

Mandy looks behind her and Mickey isn't back yet. She looks back at Ian and he really is looking all kids of sexy. He's slightly taller than he was when the year started, all the football playing is giving him muscles and shoulders and demn he looks good.

Mickey better get here fast. 

"Does anyone at all want to bid on Mr. Gallagher?" Mrs. Kramer speaks up when it's been a couple minutes of quiet. 

"No because no one wants to end up dead." Someone jokes quietly behind Mandy.

"Or hairless." Another one adds. 

She just rolls her eyes with a grin. Her brother is bad ass. 

"Mr. Gallagher is on the football team, he is an upstanding student, and," 

"One hundred and fifty dollars!" People gasp when some girl speaks up. 

Mandy cranes her neck to get a glimpse. She knows her. That's Kelci. Ian took her to prom once. 

"Do I hear one sixty?" The principal asks.

"One eighty!" 

Okay, what is happening?

Mandy almost laughs when she sees who's spoken up. It's that idiot who tried to seranade Ian during that basketball game. Where the hell is her brother? The more he's not here the more people think they have a chance. Ian looks at her and she shrugs in reply.

**Get your ass in here. People are bidding on your bf.**

The bid is up to 210 dollars by the time Mickey comes rushing in. The crowd goes quiet again. Mandy winces at the smile on Ian's face. It looks almost painful. God these two are pathetic. 

"Two hundred and ten going once," 

"What the fuck?" Mickey mumbles. "Three hundred dollars for Ian fucking Gallagher!" 

Mrs. Kramer sighs. "Language Milkovich. Sold to the lovely young man. You may come claim your price." 

Mickey smirks and walks up the stage. Ian claps excitedly. He's like an adorable puppy. Mandy snickers as the two bidders sit down dejectedly. What were they even thinking? 

Ian pulls Mickey up on the stage and pecks him on the lips before guiding him off stage. 

"Next we have Mason." Mrs. Kramer continues. 

"The fuck was that for?" Mickey rubs his abused hand where Ian just pinched him. 

"Where were you?" 

"I went to the bathroom then went out for a smoke." 

"You picked cigarettes over me?"

Mickey smiles up at his gorgeous boyfriend. Only Ian would draw to such a conclusion. "C'mere." 

Ian smiles and wraps his arms around Mickey's shoulders diving in for the offered kiss. He moans around Mickey's tongue and ends the kiss leading him to the nearest empty room.

"Where are we going?" Mickey asks. 

"You're going to blow me, to make up for picking the cancer stick over me." 

Mickey stops and pulls Ian back. "Wait what?" 

Ian smiles softly. "You heard me." 

Mickey swallows. "You sure?" 

Ian pulls him into the hallway and inside the fist class they see. And when Mickey gets pushed against the door so Ian can grind the dicks together, he supposes he has his answer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	23. Chapter 23

“Yo. I need to talk to you.”

“Mickey Mick, what's good?” Dillon opens the door and lets Mickey walk in before heading over their mini bar to pour them a glass of whiskey even though it’s barely 9:00AM.

Mickey receives the drink and downs all of it then lifts his glass for a refill. “Okay so, it's Ian's birthday this Saturday and I kinda wanna throw him a party.”

“Kinda?”

Mickey scoffs. “Fine. I do wanna throw him a party. He says it's no big fucking deal but it's his sweet sixteen, you know? And Ian… he’s the type to want  _something_ for his birthday.” He sips his new drink. “Plus. He got super gay on me last year during mine.”

“Aww,” Dillon mocks.

“Shut up. You’re in a relationship now, you’ll be coming to me soon.”

Dillon nods. “So he went all out on your sweet sixteen, and now you feel obligated?”

Mickey smiles at the memory. It had only been him and Ian but the redhead had organized a whole day of fun activities with Mickey. Then he’d proceeded to make Mickey dinner before fucking him into oblivion. It was among one of the best days of his life. “It’s not about that though. I love the little shit.”

Dillon laughs. “I get it man. I get it. Just messing with ya. What do you need?”

“A venue.”

“Done. This weekend the house is yours. What else? I can cover booze, food, weed and all that other shit.”

“Nah.” Mickey replies. “The rest have to come from me or else I didn’t throw Ian a birthday party, you did. And _that_ doesn’t fly with me.”

Dillon laughs again. “Whatever you say man.”

 

**~•~•~•**

 

_The Next Day._

It's been a week since the whole auction business and it was now on a cool Friday afternoon. With it being almost the end of the year the weather was beginning to change and Ian was already missing summer. He finishes doing the dishes and heads upstairs to go text his boyfriend. Mickey has been very busy for this entire week and Ian has barely seen him. His boyfriend has been disappearing most evenings and Ian is trying to be the bigger man here, and not accuse him of impossible things. Impossible things like Mickey getting tired of waiting for Ian to get over what happened. Impossible things like Mickey fucking someone else. Ian knows both those things are impossible because Mickey would _never_ do that to him but, he's only human.

**Babe?**

The response comes immediately. Warming Ian’s heart. **Sup**

**Where are you?**

**Will be home in a few, you wanna go wait for me there?**

Ian doesn’t even reply. He just grabs his jacket and scarf running out of the house and towards the Milkoviches.

**~•**

Ian is kicking Iggy’s ass in a game of helo when Mickey finally shows up. He leans behind the coach and waits until Ian wins again so he can run a hand through the red hair. “Hey.”

Ian drops the controls and jumps up coming around the couch, pulling Mickey into his arms. They immediately start making out but Iggy is having none of it. He stands up and pushes them both forcefully into Mickey's bedroom.

“Ass!” Ian calls when Iggy pushes them inside and closes the door. He turns to Mickey with a smile. “Hey baby.” Mickey inhales sharply and dives back into Ian's waiting arms. They kiss and pull at each other till Ian has to pull away, breathing hard. “Where were you?”

“Jamie needed my help with something.” It's true. Except, Mickey is the one who had asked Jamie if he needed help. His older brother was always up for helping Mickey earn some cash so of course he had something. Mickey has been working for his brother this entire week and now he had more than enough for the party tomorrow. He just had to make one more drop off today evening and he’ll be good to go.

“Kay.” Ian replies with a smile because he knows Mickey wouldn’t lie to him. “So I don’t think I thanked you properly for what you did with Charles.”

“No, no you didn’t.” Mickey replies his voice just as low.

“My man.” Ian groans. “He is not to be trifled with.”

“Demn straight.”

Ian hisses and lies on the bed pulling Mickey to straddle him. Just when the kiss has gotten heated and Mickey is all but humping his leg he pulls back with a chuckle. “I'm ready Mick.” Mickey licks his lip and blinks at him. Ian nods. “So ready.” He drags his left hand across Mickey's ass and presses a finger into Mickey's hole through the loose jeans he was wearing. Mickey moans and presses his hard on against Ian's thigh harder. “Want you.”

Mickey is about to start undressing but Ian stops him. “Not today though. Tomorrow, on my birthday.” He wiggles his eyebrows. “It will be my present.”

Mickey just laughs and kisses his idiot boyfriend.  He can't wait.

 

**~•~•~•**

 

As soon as Mickey leaves again that evening, Ian heads home. He is going through one of the old comic books in his room when Mandy busts in noisily.

“What the fuck Mandy!”

“I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT FUCKING ASSHOLE!”

“Woah.” Ian sits up and takes Mandy's hand in his. Her knuckles have been busy. “Who the hell did you punch?”

“That bitch Cynthia.”

Ian stares at her incredulously. “The chiq who bid on Dillon?”

She nods. “We were arguing and all over sudden she blurts out that she and Dillon kissed that weekend. I got so fucking mad I just landed several punches on her face. Ugh! I cannot believe he lied to me!” she glares at Ian even though he's not who she's angry at. “He _swore_ to me nothing happened.”

“It ever occur to you she could be lying?” Ian suggests.

Mandy sits down next to him on the bed. “She isn’t. Not Cynthia. Not about this.”

Ian finds he has nothing to say. “What's your plan now?”

Just then Lip walks in shirtless with a cigarette dangling from the corner of his lips like every other day. Ian frowns when he sees the way Mandy is looking at him and he already knows where this is going.

“Mandy no.”

Of course Mandy ignores him. “Hi Lip.” She stands up and twirls her hair. When she bites her lip and trails her hand up her thigh so she's exposing the nakedness there, Ian is out.

If this is her solution she's a grown woman. Ian is definitely not going to be there for it. Especially since he knows Lip is not going to turn her down.

 

**~•~•~•**

 

The following morning Ian wakes up to the smell of bacon under his nose.  He opens his eyes to find a smiling Debbie in his face holding a piece of bacon. He grins sleepily. “Really Debs?”

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” All his siblings he had yet to notice were in the room too yell and he startles. Well, he's definitely awake now.

They leave the room to let him get dressed and when he gets downstairs he finds ready-made breakfast and even a small birthday cake. They smile at him and kiss and hug him. Ian knows it's going to be a good day if this is how it starts. They all seat around the kitchen table and dive in.

“Thanks guys.”

“You're welcome kiddo.” Fiona replies squeezing his hand.

“Whatever, I'm just looking forward to the party.” Lip says with his mouth full. 

“You guys are throwing me a party?” Ian looks at him surprised.

“No, Mickey. What the fuck!” Lip glares at Carl who's just slapped his face with a pancake.

“It was supposed to be a surprise?” it's Debbie who snaps.

Ian smiles happily and Lip who was about to apologize changes his mind. “Do you see him upset?”

“That’s not the point asshole.” Fiona tells him and Ian just laughs.

His boyfriend is throwing him a party? This day just keeps getting better and better. But if he finds that bitch Avery there, there will be hell to pay.

**Avery better not be @ my party!**

**Fucking Lip.**

Is the reply he gets and just like that, he's grinning again.

**Happy birthday babe.**

Ian squeals and Fiona demands to see why. Like fuck Ian will let her know he's happy Mickey called him babe.

**I love you.**

Mickey sends again and Ian is going to pee on himself if he doesn’t settle down.

**Thanks Mick. I'm on my way.**

 

**~•~•~•**

 

_The Party_

Iggy drops Mickey, Ian, Mandy and Lip at the Millers and Ian’s heart is already beating too fast with excitement. He walks in to find a few people have already arrived. Taking Mickey's hand, the latter leads them towards the seat closest to the TV.

“Move.” Mickey snaps at the couple currently occupying the seat.

Ian watches them scurry away and yeah, maybe he can see why some people would call Mickey a bully.

They seat side by side on the love seat big enough for two. One of the guys from Dillon's crew offers Ian a variety of drinks available and he decides to relish on the fact that he has people on his beck and call just because it's his day. Ian spots Dillon walking towards Mandy and watches them kiss. Under any other circumstance he would be on Dillon asking him why he cheated, but Mandy got him back or whatever so Ian is staying away from that drama.

Instead he grabs the offered beer and turns to look at Mickey with a smile. “This is why you’ve been MIA last couple of days, isn’t it?” Mickey shrugs and Ian's eyes turn soft as he looks at his boyfriend in the most loving way Mickey has ever seen. “Thank you.” He says before pressing their lips together.

**~•**

 

Ian groans and wakes up looking around the room. People are passed out and scattered all over the living room in one way or another. He groans again and sits up. Racking his brain, he tries to remember what had happened last night. He looks beside him to find Mickey passed out his hand across Ian's middle. What the fuck had happened last night?

He remembers thanking Mickey for throwing him this party, then his boyfriend had started feeding him shots and that was that.

“You played spin the bottle and kissed Christie! Fucking Christie!”

“Shut up! Shut the fuck up!”

 _Seriously? Why do people play that fucking game?!_ Ian cranes his neck to see what the fuck was going on. A couple was arguing about spin the bottle and one of the passed out bodies was protesting the noise. He lies back down on the carpet and decides not to ever move again for the rest of his life.

**~•**

On Sunday afternoon Ian and Mickey walk back home feeling so much better after having taken a cold shower at Dillon’s. They don’t speak, both boys thinking about the same thing. Ian wants to be inside Mickey more than he ever has before and Mickey is walking so fast he's practically running. They walk inside the Gallagher house -since it's closer than Mickey's- heading upstairs. No one is ever home on Sunday afternoons.

They walk into Ian's room and close the door behind them. They reach for each other’s jackets and get undressed faster than they ever have. It's been too long. Too fucking long since they made love and it's been driving Mickey crazy. Now here Ian is, ready and willing and Mickey plans on taking full advantage.

Mickey gets on the bed and turns over, presenting his naked ass making Ian curse repeatedly. Mickey just smiles and wiggles his ass impatiently and Ian curses again before reaching for the lube and getting behind him. He presses one of his lube coated fingers into Mickey.

“Shit Ian.” Mickey pants and pushes back onto the long finger working him open. “More.” he demands. Ian adds a second finger and Mickey starts fucking himself back onto them. Ian groans and bends forward to kiss and nibble on his horny boyfriend’s neck. “I need you.” Mickey begs breathlessly. Ian pulls his fingers out and coats his dick with more lube and holds the base of his cock. He presses it against Mickey's entrance but doesn’t do anything. “What's happening? Why are you not moving?”

“Been too long without this Mick. Want you face to face, turn around.”

Mickey quickly obeys. Ian hovers over Mickey and gets between his open legs. They stare at each other for a few seconds, each boy thinking just how much they loved the other. Mickey's finger sweeps over Ian's mouth making him gasp and lose his breath all at once. He then pulls Ian down and replaces his finger with his lips, pressing a quick kiss there before pulling away.

He moans and wraps his legs around Ian's waist, clinging to the man above him while Ian slowly sinks into him. This is so intense Mickey doesn’t know whether to cry or feel fucking blessed over the fact that he has someone who loves him this much.

“Ian.” He lets out when his boyfriend finally bottoms out but goes still above him. “Ian, more.”

“Just give me a second babe.” Ian groans before moving his hips, sliding all the way out then painfully, slowly sliding back in.

Mickey swore he was going to die if Ian kept up this slow torturous pace but he lets him because this is what his boyfriend needs right now. However when Ian doesn’t up the speed five minutes later, Mickey decides the slow pace has gone on for long enough.

“Ian please fuck me!”

“No.” Mickey looks up at Ian shocked and Ian smiles. “I'm going to make love to you.”

“Jesus fucking Christ, Ian. You plan on torturing me, don’t you?”

Ian leans down so he's by his ear. “Yes.” He whispers then starts moving again driving Mickey insane.

It's not that Mickey hates it, he doesn’t. He loves when Ian takes it slow, but today, no. Today is not going to be that day. He slaps Ian's ass hard with both hands and pushes him inside him forcefully. The latter yells but it soon turns into a moan when Mickey pushes back into his hardness.

“You're right.” Ian moans. “Fuck slow.”

With that Mickey gets his wish as Ian sets a pace and starts thrusting into him steadily. Ian smiles when Mickey starts making this delicious sounding moans and he finds himself losing control. He pulls out then thrusts back into him hard and they both cry out loudly but Ian doesn’t slow down. Instead he picks up his pace giving Mickey exactly what he wants.

“Faster!” Ian does as told. “Faster!” Mickey commands.

“Okay, that’s it.” Ian lifts one of Mickey's legs and puts it on his shoulder. He then goes even faster than he was before.

Neither knows what happens after that but they’re both coming simultaneously with each other’s names on their lips.

 

**~•~•~•**

 

"You know that was fucking amazing, right?" Mickey says still breathing fast. 

Ian bites his cheek playfully after dropping next to him. "You don't think we came too fast?" 

"Are you kidding me? You spent the first thirty minutes fucking me with the pace of a fucking snail!" Ian laughs and throws a hand across his chest. "Just saying, for two guys out of practice..." 

"If you say so babe." 

"Fuck off you liked it." Mickey lies on his side so he can look at Ian. 

Ian smiles gently and caresses his cheek. "It was sex with you, of course it was amazing."

Mickey smiles pleased and they lay there quietly for a while. He sighs happily, feeling comfortable in the silence. However, you can only enjoy the quiet for so long when you're dating Ian. 

"My party was awesome by the way." He kisses Mickey. "I mean, sure I don't remember most of it but that means I had fun, right?"

"Oh you had fun alright." Mickey chuckles. "Dillon had to stop me from fighting three people but you definitely had fun." He laughs. 

"I love you baby." Ian kisses him. 

"I love you too." Mickey sits up and reaches for his trouser that's on the floor. He looks through his pockets and pulls out a silver chain. 

"Is that for me?" Ian gasps.

"No, I'm about to open the window and throw it to the homeless guy camping outside." Mickey says sarcastically and Ian giggles. "Yeah, I got it for you a few months ago." 

Ian takes it and caresses the I&M embedded in the chain. "It's beautiful." He whispers in awe. 

"Kinda like the giftee?" Mickey asks cheekily and Ian snots. 

"Now who's being gay?" Mickey rolls his eyes and Ian laughs again. "I love it babe." He pecks Mickey on the lips. "It's gorgeous, and I will wear it all the time and never take it off. Even when I shower it will be on me. And then," 

"Does anyone ever tell you, you talk to much?" 

"Of course. I'm seeing this grump and he tells me everyday that I'm annoying and talk too much." Mickey bites his lip to contain his huge smile. "But he still loves me no matter what."

Mickey shakes his head and takes the chain from Ian putting it around his neck. Ian kisses the pendant and grins loudly at Mickey. Before Mickey can make fun of him though, Ian is on him and turning him around so he's lying on his stomach. Mickey barely knows what's happening before Ian is pushing inside him for the second time in an hour. 

 _When did he even get hard?_ "Shit." He curses his dick filling up instantly.

Mickey grabs onto the sheets hard as Ian goes town on his ass. He is not messing around this time either. The redhead is going hard and fast sweat forming on his forehead. 

"Shit Mickey. Shit!" 

They're moaning loudly, completely loosing themselves in this second round. Mickey thinks he's going blind because of how much Ian presses on his prostate with every thrust. Ian holds Mickey's waist and lifts his hips so he's kneeling. Mickey latches onto the headboard.

Fuck, he loves doggy. 

 

Mickey hears, more than sees the door open. He hears a loud gasp and turns his head. Fiona is looking at them with a shocked look on her face. He expects Ian to stop but his boyfriend is doing no such thing. 

"AAAAAAH FIONA!" Ian shouts but keeps thrusting. "GO, AWAY!"

Mickey sees her cover her eyes. She tries to close the door but keeps missing the knob until she finally succeeds and leaves. 

"So good baby, so good!" Ian moans still going. He doesn't even seem to care, too far gone on the pleasure. 

Mickey ducks his head and continues to take it. His boyfriend has been a man starving and is now making up for it. 

Ian growls. "Don't go quiet on me now baby." He rotates his hips pressing on Mickey's prostate. 

Mickey hisses loudly. "Jesus, fuck!" 

"There we go." Ian spanks him and tilts back his head relishing in the pleasure his boyfriend is providing right at his moment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My cousin just washed me with cold fucking water, with my clothes on, and not to mention my hair!!!! Just because it's my birthday. *huffs* Gonna get her back on hers and that water will be muddy.  
> Anyhu, hope you guys liked. i just turned 26!! Where are my wishes? 
> 
> *toothy smile*


	24. Chapter 24

Ian lifts Mickey's shirt and drops the material to the floor. He skims his eyes over the lean muscles of Mickey's chest and even though he's had him shirtless countless times before, he is still very overwhelmed by him.

 “God you’re beautiful.” Ian lets out as his fingers graze Mickey's ribs making his boyfriend shiver.

“Shut up.” Mickey snaps blushing.

“Don’t be an asshole right now.”

“Sorry.” Mickey smiles sheepishly. "Even with my beard?" 

Ian smiles and nods. Mickey had out of the blue decided to start growing a beard. It was weird. But in a nice way. "Even with your beard." 

Mickey moves and grips the edge of Ian's shirt and slowly lifts it up exposing his boyfriend’s rippled body. He pulls it over the red head and tosses it on the floor. He reaches and traces Ian's abs and the latter shivers. Wrapping a hand around Ian's waist he pulls him closer. Ian leans down and kisses him slowly so Mickey moans against his lips getting lost in the contact. They quickly remove the rest of their clothes and Ian guides them towards Mickey's bed without breaking the kiss.

“How do you want it?”

“From behind.” Mickey is quick to reply.

Ian pushes him on the bed and Mickey drops on his ass with a laugh but then turns around exposing said naked ass to his boyfriend.

Ian licks his lips. “You know what your ass does to me, don’t you?”

Mickey turns his head and gives him a sly smile. “Don’ know what the fuck you're talking about.”

Ian just hums and grabs the lube from the drawer while squeezing Mickey's sweet ass with his other hand. He starts stretching his boyfriend. The resistance is there but the lube is making it easier to stretch him open. He puts one finger, two, then wiggles them till he can add a third. Mickey writhes desperately against his fingers sweat dump on his chest and forehead. He breathes in and out harshly waiting for Ian's long girth to finally get inside him.

“You ready?” Ian teases with a smile his dick lingering by the entrance.

Mickey growls and pushes back so Ian's dick breaches him slowly inch by inch. Ian hisses loudly at the tight warm welcoming heat of his boyfriend. Ian pulls out before he can fully bottom out and Mickey pushes himself back reaching for Ian's dick in protest. Ian groans when he sees his boyfriend's hole stretch around his dick greedily. Mickey calls out Ian's name and pauses. He lets himself adjust then continues to push back until Ian is completely buried inside him.

“Ian.” Mickey whispers then turns his head to look at Ian.

His boyfriend’s face is red and he has little beads of sweat running down his temple despite the cold weather. Ian catches his eyes and groans before sitting back on his heels and Mickey of course moves with him. This changes the angle so his cock is pressing deep inside his boyfriend.

“Keep going babe,” Ian breathes. “Fuck yourself on me.”

“Shit.”Mickey moves forward slowly and grits his teeth as Ian's hardness grazes his prostate. It's too much, feels too good. He feels weak, boneless and doesn’t want to do all the work. Doesn't want to do _any_ of the work. He's lost all his energy. “I can't Ian… please.”

“Keep going baby.” Ian repeats. “Just a little bit and then I'll take over.”

“Okay.” Mickey sighs before situating himself. He then starts fucking himself back onto Ian's dick. “Anggggg… IAN!”

“Yes baby, that’s it.” Ian encourages his boyfriend who is so gone on the pleasure at this point. He caresses Mickey's arms, back and neck before leaving a gentle kiss there.

“Can't.”

Ian kisses his neck again. “Okay my love… I got you.”

Without further ado Ian pulls out but quickly turns Mickey around so he’s on his back. Without giving him time to complain, he immediately gets between his boyfriend’s legs and penetrates him in one swoop. Mickey lets out a chocked off moan, his hands scrambling for purchase on Ian's back when he starts thrusting into him relentlessly.

As much as he enjoys doggy, this is how Mickey loves Ian; his weight pressing down on him as the red head moves inside him. His soft sounds of pleasure sending heat down Ian's spine as fucks him hard into the bed. They're trying to be quiet because it a full house but there are moments when they're not as successful. Even though they could care less right now. This love making session is too good.

“Fuck, I love you Ian.” Mickey cries out breathlessly as he drags his nails down Ian's back.

He does it so hard it's painful for Ian, but it's immediately counteracted by the pleasure so Ian lets him. It feels good, so good that he can feel his impending orgasm about to take over him. He reaches between them and grabs Mickey’s dick – he is also very close. Ian comes with a loud groan and goes for a deep kiss with Mickey following not far behind.

“Fuck.” Both boys curse as they shake, due to the amazing feeling the just gave each other.

Mickey wraps his arms around Ian and they start making out lazily with Ian still inside him. “I love you too Mick.” Ian says before going back in to elongate the kiss.

Mickey has no idea how long they make out till they fall asleep in each other’s arms. 

 

**~°~°~°~°~**

 

Ian gets up early and leaves Mickey in bed so he can go home and get his books. He kisses his gorgeous boyfriend goodbye trying not to wake him. Gathering his clothes from around the floor he puts them on and slowly opens the door.

“Morning mama Milkovich.”

“Ian! Morning. Slept good?”

Ian nods with a smile. He most certainly did. “Yes I did.”

“Will you have some breakfast?” she points at where she's already set the table for her kids.

“Sure.” He grabs a pancake and kisses her on the cheek. She cups his own and smiles at him gently before letting him go. Ian leaves with a huge smile. 

He pulls the jacket tighter around himself as he heads over to his house. It’s been so cold in the mornings last couple of weeks. He could certainly use a cigarette. When he walks into the Gallagher house he finds Fiona in the kitchen already finishing on breakfast herself.

“Hi Fi.” He watches her duck her head like she's been doing since the day she walked in on him balls deep inside Mickey. He decides this has gone on for long enough.

“Hello Ian.”

“Okay, we need to talk.”

Fiona scoffs. “No we don’t.”

“Yes we do. You walked in on me and Mickey fucking and now you can't look me in the fucking eye!”

“That is so not true Ian.” She denies and Ian rolls his eyes.

“Then do it. Look at me.”

Fiona sighs and gives in. She raises her head slowly and looks at him. “Fine. You’re my little brother and that was… that was intense.”

“LIam is your little brother.” Ian corrects and gets a middle finger for his efforts. But she's smiling so that’s something. “You heard us moaning in there Fi, yet you still opened the door.”

Fiona raises her hands. “I was curious alright?”

Ian frowns. “You know there’s such a thing as gay porn, right? Or did you figure your brother would give a better show?” he teases

“Ew! Ew! No. I wasn’t curious about the sex I was curious to know who… takes it.”

Ian laughs. “What?” she nods. “And?”

Fiona raises and eyebrow with a big smile. “I was definitely surprised.”

Ian twists his lips. “Expected it to be me, huh?”

“Yeah. Kinda want that though. I know you’re way younger but I want what you guys have.”

“Aww, that’s so sweet.” Ian coos and Fiona slaps him with the dish towel on her shoulder.

They smile at each other for a while. “I'm so happy for you Ian. That you found love at such a young age. You're very lucky.”

“Yeah.” Ian takes the coffee she hands him and uses it to warm his hands. “I know.”

Just then they hear a knock on the door. They frown at each other and Ian goes to open it. “Dillon?”

“Sup red.”

Ian steps back to let him in. “Is this becoming a thing now? You and me. Because I didn’t think you even knew where I live and now you keep showing up.”

Dillon sighs. “Are you done?”

“Yeah.” Ian replies with a grin. “Just, can I shower and you can tell me what this is about on the way to school?”

“Sure.” Dillon replies and takes a seat.

Ian just shakes his head and heads upstairs.

**~°~**

“So what's going on?” Ian asks as he shuts the door behind him.

“It's about Mandy.” Dillon says and Ian swallows trying to act like he knows nothing. “Look, I know secrecy is a big deal with you guys. And I'm coming to you because Mick will punch the shit out of me.”

“What makes you think I won't?”

Dillon runs a hand across his fast growing brown hair. “After that auction bullshit, that Catherine chiq,”

“Cynthia.” Ian corrects.

“Yes her.” Dillon stops so Ian does too. “I'm at home minding my own fucking business then the girl shows up at my place with nothing but a coat on. Right?”

“U-huh. When was this?”

“That weekend we were supposed to spend with the people who bid on us.”

The kiss. Ian realizes. “So what happened?”

“As soon as I open my door she unties her coat exposing all her goods. I'm tryina to show her out but at the same time I'm still a man so of course I get hard.” Ian is just watching him intently at this point. “So she takes that as her go ahead to… to…”

“Look Dillon. If you're about to describe the sex you guys…”

“No!” Dillon interrupts. “I would never do Mandy like that. I didn’t fuck her.”

“But?” Ian raises a quizzical eyebrow.

“But we made out." He diverts his eyes and adds, "Just a little bit.”

Ian sighs deeply. He so did not sign up for this Mandy, Dillon drama. “Why are you telling me this?”

Dillon gestures around with his hands. “You know Mandy best. Even more than Mickey does. And when she asked me about it, I lied. So now I wanna confess but I wanted to know if you think she would leave me over a kiss?”

Ian scratches his hair. Mandy fucked Lip so chances are no she won't be mad. “I think you should tell her.”

“Are you sure?” Dillon questions doubtfully. “’Cause I'm not trying to lose her man.”

“Then maybe you shouldn’t have kissed fucking Cynthia.”

“Good point.”

“Tell her. She will be a little upset but I'm sure if you explain yourself she’ll understand.”

Dillon nods. “Okay thanks.” He keeps nodding and fidgeting so Ian laughs.

“I have to tell Mickey Dillon, but don’t worry, I will… explain or whatever. He won't be mad at you.”

Dillon tilts his head. “How? I cheated on his sister that he didn’t want me dating for this exact reason. How do you…”

“Do you wanna tell him yourself?” Ian snaps.

“No.” Dillon shakes his head vehemently. “No, you do it.”

Ian laughs and the two keep walking. He texts his boyfriend to let him know he's already on his way to school. 

 

**~°~°~°~°~**

 

 The bell rings and Wilson gathers up his books. "You have one final exam before you break for Christmas. So please study. I'm tired of seeing those disappointing grades." The students get up from their desks. "And Milkovich, I'm gonna need you to get rid of that beard." 

"What? Why!" Mickey looks at their teacher in disbelief while Ian tries not to laugh. 

"Because I said so." Wilson says with finality and walks out. 

"Like fuck I will." Mickey mutters. 

"Yeah you will." Ian tells him. "Or he won't let you in any of his classes. Heard that's what he did to some dude in the eleventh grade."

Mickey glares at him but leads the way as they walk out of class. Mickey has been growing a beard for the last two weeks and it's visibly long now. Ian has a love-hate relationship with it. Sometimes he thinks he loves it, other times he's not so sure. So he can't empathize with Mickey at this point. 

"Ahhh." Mandy sighs as she drops on one of the bleachers. Dillon sits next to her while Ian and Mickey sit on the one above them. 

Mickey immediately lights a cigarette. "Fucking Wilson. Why do I gotta get rid of my beard?" 

"Yeah too bad. Think it looks bad ass." Dillon says as he lights up his own stick. 

"Fucking bad ass." Ian hugs Mickey from behind and pecks his hairy cheek. 

"Shut up. You don't like it." 

Ian chuckles and let's go of him so he can reach for the cigarette. "I do not, not like it." 

"I have a game for the both of you." Mandy interrupts. 

"What game?" Mickey asks her suspiciously. 

"Smash or pass." 

Ian laughs. "Oh, I'm in." He wants to hear what Mickey's taste is. 

"The fuck is that?" 

Mandy sits up and Dillon chuckles. "I will give you celebrity options, and you will tell us if you would smash or pass."

Mickey scoffs. "Luckily for you I'm bored. Shoot." 

"Okay." Mandy pulls out her phone. "Mick you go first. Would you smash or pass Channing Tatum?" 

"Thanks to your stupid ass i know who that is. Pass." Mickey blows smoke out of his nose and puts out the finished cigarette.

Mandy gasps. "What?!" Mickey shrugs. "Okay Ian. Would you smash or pass," she smiles at him cheekily. "Justin Timberlake?" 

"Smash, smash and smash. Definitely smash. I would smash him so..." 

"We get it." Mickey interrupts and Dillon cracks up. 

"Well this is fun." 

"Mickey, would you smash or pass, McKinley Freeman?" 

"Who the fuck is that?" Mandy shows him a picture. "Oh smash for sure." Ian pinches him. "What? He's definitely packing." 

Ian coughs, "Size queen." 

"You got that right." Mickey deadpans.

"TMI, Jesus." Mandy groans. "Ian, would you smash or pass, Chris Hemsworth?" 

"Smash." Ian replies quickly.

Mickey rolls his eyes and Dillon laughs loudly. "You didn't even think about that one." 

"It's fucking Thor. Come on!" 

"Mick, would you smash or pass Ryan Gosling?" 

Mickey scowls. "Christ Mandy, who the hell are these people?" They all laugh while Mandy pulls up a photo. "Oh. Pass."

Mandy shakes her head. "I swear to God Mick, you have no taste." 

"I like what I like." 

"Ian, would you smash or pass Harry Styles?" 

Mickey raises an eyebrow at his boyfriend. He still doesn't know who that is but he dares Ian to say yes. "No?' Ian replies looking at Mickey.

"Is that a fucking question?" Mickey snaps. 

"No. Of course not. It's a pass for me." 

Mandy and Dillon are just snickering at this point. "Mickey would you smash or pass Justin Beiber?" 

"Oh! I know who that is!" Mickey says excitedly. Ian finds it so endearing he turns his boyfriend's cheek and plants a lingering kiss on him.

"Of course you do babe."

"If it has to be a singer can it be Eddie Sheeran?" 

"Why?" Mandy questions curiously.

"'Cause he's a redhead." 

"Aww." Ian coos.

"Shut up. I like what I like." 

"Jesus Mickey, sometimes I don't even recognize you. Ian would you smash or pass Zac Efron?" 

"Smash, for sure." 

Mickey gets up. "Okay, that's it. We're not playing this fucking game anymore."

"Why?" Dillon asks with a cigarette dangling from his lips. "It was just getting good." 

Mickey points at Ian with his middle finger. "Because this fucker keeps saying yes to all these fucking questions!" Ian laughs. "Don't you fucking dare, I am very mad at you." 

Ian quiets and walks down the bleachers too. He stands in front of Mickey who is lighting another cigarette though still pouting. 

"Mick." Mickey pulls on the cigarette in silence. "Babe. It's just a game, I'm with you. If I saw these guys in front me I wouldn't touch them." 

"You're only saying that 'cause it's not possible to meet this people." 

"No. I'm saying it 'cause I mean it." Ian wraps his hands around Mickey's neck and touches their foreheads. "You're the love of my life." 

"You're only sixteen fucking years old Ian. You can't know that." 

Ian sniffs and grabs Mickey's cheeks. "This isn't about the celebrities is it?" 

"No." Mickey replies quietly. "We are so young. What if the only reason you're with me is because I'm the only one you know?" He asks earnestly. "We grew up together, you have never... you haven't been with anybody else how can you know for sure that I'm the one you want?" 

Ian looks into the blue eyes and smiles gently. "How can you?" Mickey shifts his eyes but Ian shakes him to keep his eyes on his green ones. "You love me. You always say I'm it for you and you are in the exact same position as me. We are both each other's firsts in everything. So how do _you_ know?" 

"I just do." 

"Exactly." Ian replies and pecks him on the lips. "I love you. I have always loved you. And for the rest of my life I will love you. You and nobody else Mickey. This is a promise I'm making to you."

Mickey inhales sharply and nods, his eyes watery. The emotion on his face makes Ian want to cry too. He winces when the cigarette he forgot he was holding burns out and gets to his forefinger. Ian takes the hurt hand in his own and sucks Mickey's finger into his mouth. He then blows on it with his boyfriend smiling at him. "I love you." Ian repeats. 

"I love you too." Mickey replies quickly before closing the distance between them and kissing the shit out of his amazing boyfriend. 

 

**~°~°~°~°~**

 

 Mickey knows why he's been growing a beard. Ian assumed it was for fun and Mickey let him. He hasn't even confined in Dillon. See, Mickey helping out Jamie didn't stop at Ian's birthday. He never stopped and he's even familiar with some of the regular buyers at this point. 

This is the sole reason why he grew a beard. So he can stop looking like the seventeen year old kid that he is. He did it so he could get some respect and it's working. Now Wilson wants him to cut it off and Ian will wonder why he's disobeying their teacher if he doesn't. So he is in what they call a fucking predicament. 

Mickey is driving the latest car to the North side smoking a cigarette trying to decide how to get out of this, when someone rims into him from behind. 

"FUCK!" Mickey cries out, steps on the breaks and quickly gets out of the car. "What the fuck is wrong with you!" 

The woman gets out of her car in full panic mode crying about how her husband was going to kill her for this. She is apologizing profusely and crying actual tears. Mickey looks at his watch and sighs. The damage on the back of the car is very visible. And somehow one of the side mirrors is down. No way the guy who bought it is going to take it now. He rubs a hand across his hair and curses again. After sending the woman on her way he is left staring at the damaged car. 

He can't tell Jamie about this. 

He cant take the car to the buyer like this. 

His only option is to steal another car... Himself. This exact car.

"Fuck." Just then his phone rings. "Yeah?" 

_"Heeeeeey."_

"Are you high?" 

 _"We are at Dillon's smoking Iggy's weed. Where are you? I miss you."_ Ian whines. 

Mickey pinches the bridge of his nose.  "I'm a... I'm at Jamie's." 

_"Oh okay. Love you babe. Stay out of trouble!"_

"Yeah, yeah. You too." Mickey hangs up and takes another look at the busted up car. "Fuck!" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sad about Cameron leaving social media because of all the hate he's been getting. People fucking suck! 
> 
> Anyhu, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I tried not cliffhang you guys but its like... I can't help myself. It's an addiction I swear. Ha ha ha haa!!


	25. Chapter 25

Mickey glances at the back of the white damaged car one more time. He can't be late. His brother doesn’t usually care about the time as long as car gets delivered. But Mickey has already made a reputation for himself as being on time. So despite this particular hiccup he can't be late. He needs to at least go talk to the guy. Buy sometime while he replaces the damaged car. Either that or the guy calls Jamie and Mickey doesn’t want his brother to find out he fucked up.

So getting in the car, he starts and heads to his destination.

 

**~°~°~°~°~**

 

“Hello Mickey, right on time. Just like I was informed.” The guy Joseph greets. “I'm gonna enjoy working witcha. I'm a sucker for people who know how to keep the fucking time.”

Joseph is not that much taller than him. Or older than him. Mickey thinks. But he's got muscle, almost like he works out a lot. Still, Mickey could take him if the guy proves to be difficult. Mickey leans on the door after getting out and lighting a cigarette. He lets Joseph inspect the car even though Mickey knows what he will find. As if on cue,

“What the fuck?!” a fuming Joseph comes to stand in front of him. “When I sent Jamie the money, I wasn’t paying for a damaged fucking car!”

“I got into an accident.” Mickey explains calmly, exhaling through his nose.

Joseph gets in his face and pulls the cigarette out of Mickey's mouth throwing it away. The man speaks through gritted teeth. “I did not order a damaged car. I was promised a car that would be in _perfect_ fucking condition. What the fuck is this.”

“Would you just…” Mickey tries.

“You think I work hard just so I can get ripped off? Huh!” Joseph pulls a gun out and Mickey tries his best not to let his nervousness come through. “You will get me a new fucking car, or this car won't be the only thing that’s busted up.” he's pointing the weapon at Mickey's chest now.

Okay, Mickey's had it with this guy. This idiot won't let him get a fucking word in. Joseph obviously thinks he's got the upper hand so Mickey catches him off guard when he knocks the gun off his hand. Joseph goes to reach for it but Mickey is immediately on him pulling him into a choke hold. The guy tries to detach himself but Mickey uses all the energy he's got. The guy is strong so it takes a lot out of Mickey.

He's about to start reasoning with the guy and explain that he will indeed replace the car but Joseph pulls the gun towards him with his foot. Mickey rolls his eyes and squeezes, he squeezes until the other man passes out. Just like his brothers taught him and Ian. This is the first time he's ever had to do it though.

He stands up leaving Joseph on the ground. Sighing, he lights up another cigarette waiting for the unreasonable prick to come to. Mickey looks around the street but it's at night and the unconscious body is hidden by the car so for the next few minutes he’ll be fine. He pulls his phone out and dials.

“Yo, I need your help.”

_“Of course. Where you at?”_

**~°~**

When Joseph comes to, it's to find his gun pointed at him. He sits up then takes a deep breath. “Doesn’t fucking matter if you overpowered me, I still need a new fucking car.” He says looking up at Mickey. “Or else I'll spread the word and that will ruin your boss’ business. And from what I've heard, Jamie isn’t too kind on people who try to fuck him over.”

Mickey groans. “Jesus fucking Christ, do you _ever shut up?_ ”

“You attacked me.” He accuses with a confused frown.

“Well, if you had kept your fucking trap shut for a second I would have told you I didn’t come here to fight. I would have told you of how I am going to take care of it.” Mickey spins the gun so the handle is facing the owner. Joseph takes the gun suspiciously.  “I just came to ask for more time. Or would you rather I hadn’t showed up?” Mickey asks with a raise of his eyebrow.

“Oh.” Joseph stands up and dusts himself off. “I apologize. Someone did tell me once my mouth would be the death of me.” He starts. “One time, I was on my way to…”

“You're doing it again.” Mickey interrupts him just as his ride pulls up. “I will have your car for you by tomorrow. Same time?”

Joseph nods. “Yeah. And I'm keeping this one.”

“Like fuck you are. When I bring you the new one I expect this one in return.” Mickey doesn’t give the man a chance to protest.

He walks towards the car waiting for him and gets in. Putting on the seatbelt, he let's out a loud exhale allowing himself to feel relieved for a second.”

“What going on?”

“Drive.”

 

**~°~°~°~°~**

 

“Do you know where Dillon went?” Mandy asks as she hands Ian another beer.

“He's _your_ boyfriend, how should I know?” Ian lies on the arm of the couch, placing his feet on the couch still riding his high.

Mandy huffs and joins him. She lies on his chest. “He just got a phone call and kissed me goodbye, then left.”

“Mmm.” Ian hums not seeing what the big deal is.

“He came clean you know.” Mandy starts. “About Cynthia. Told me how she showed up here naked so they kissed and he groped her a little before he kicked her out.”

“You don’t believe him?”

“I do.” She says with a sigh.”I do.”

“So you guys are good?”

“Yeah.”

“Even after he heard about you screwing Lip?”

Mandy giggles. This turns into laughter, and more laughter. She finally calms down and wipes the tears in her eyes. “Oh, Ian. You’re hilarious.”

Ian sits up making her sit up too. He places his beer on the table. “You didn’t tell him?”

“What for? He cheated, I cheated. We’re even.” Ian scoffs. “Ian this is all his fault. If he hadn’t lied to me, or better yet, if he had told me before Cynthia did, I never would have fucked Lip!”

Ian shakes his head and picks up his beer. Drinking half of it, he looks at her. “Dishonesty is what kills a relationship you know.”

“It’s one factor.”

“Maybe but it's way up there.” Ian gestures with his hand. “If you have to lie to the person you love then maybe you shouldn’t be together.”

It's Mandy's turn to scoff. “Because you and Mickey tell each other everything.”

“Yeah. Yes we do! I don’t lie to Mickey and he doesn’t lie to me. You know what happened last time.”

“Oh, no one can forget what happened last time. Look, it's not like I plan on ever doing it again. As long as Dillon can keep it in his pants then so can I.”

Ian lies back down with a sigh. “If you say so.”

 

**~°~°~°~°~**

 

“Okay so, from what I understand,” Dillon clears his throat. “You’ve helped deliver Jamie’s stolen cars in the past.” Mickey nods. “And you had stopped for a while, but you had to do it again to get the dough for Ian's birthday.” Mickey gestures with his hands before looking out the window as Dillon keeps talking and driving. “You grew this beard for the job, and you kept all this to yourself because you didn’t want Ian to find out.”

“Yep. That’s about it.”

“Oh man. Mickey Mick, you and Ian are big on this honesty shit though. If he finds out you’ve not only being doing illegal shit for Jamie but that you lied…”

“I know.”

“I have seen red at his angriest, he stops being an adorable puppy.”

Mickey chuckles despite the situation. “I know.”

They drive in silence for a while. Dillon understands cars as much as Mickey does and with him being rich and all, he knows the perfect place to get a replacement.

“You gonna keep doing it even after tonight?” he asks after a while. “Because this business is risky. Today was just incident number one Mickey.”

“I know.”

“So are you?”

Mickey chews on his thumb in thought. “Just because people go to school and graduate it doesn’t always guarantee them bright, successful futures.” 

“What?” Dillon asks clearly confused but keeps his eyes trained on the road.

“The money is good. Like really good. And Joey opened an account in his name where he keeps all my money until next year when I turn eighteen and can open my own account then start moving the money there, slowly.”

“Okay…” Dillon frowns as he takes a corner still lost in the conversation.

“I'm just saying, our last janitor even went to college. But he still ended up a fucking janitor.” Mickey concludes. “Ian will thank me when we don’t have to fucking struggle when the time comes.”

“You're doing this for him.” Dillon says quietly finally catching up on Mickey's thought process. “There.” He points to the house across from them, parks the car and they both get out. “White right?”

 Mickey looks around Dillon's neighborhood. “Isn’t he your neighbor?”

“Yeah but, he beats his wife. He deserves to get his car stolen.”

Mickey laughs and shakes his head. “Wait, aren’t they still in there?” Mickey points at Dillon's house.

“Probably passed out by now. Are we doing this thing or what?”

 

**~°~°~°~°~**

 

The following day Mickey gets to school early and heads over to Wilson’s office. He knocks on the door and waits for the go ahead to walk in.

“Mickey Milkovich, I see you still have the beard.” Wilson says as he arranges the papers on his desk. “I know it's the very last exam but you’re not taking it until you shave that off.”

“Mr. Wilson hear me out.” Mickey starts. “We only got one week left before school closes.”

“So?”

“So, it's _just_ one week. You only have to see me with this for one more week and that’s it.”

Wilson sits up. “Until school opens again. Milkovich, I'm your class teacher. I may not teach all your subjects but you will have me till you leave this school.” He jabs at his desk with his fore finger.

“I know that. And I can promise you come January I won't have this.” he points at his beard.

Wilson cracks a smile and Mickey knows he's won. “I had a beard once,”

  _Oh God_. Mickey thinks before taking the sit opposite his teacher. 

**~°~**

“I miss you.” Ian pulls Mickey towards him and kisses him. “I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever.”

Mickey chuckles and pulls his boyfriend back in for another light kiss. “Missed you too.” It's just the two of them in their class and Ian has Mickey against the closed door.

He touches Mickey's hands, up his shoulders, up his neck then starts scratching on his beard. “Why is this still on here?” he asks. “You're being defiant.”

“School closes in a week Ian, I'm not shaving.”

Ian pulls back and crosses his arms. “School closes in just a few days but you’re trying to get in trouble.” He turns around so he can head to his seat but Mickey grabs his hand and stops him.

He pulls a reluctant Ian towards him, not surprised when Ian doesn’t respond to another kiss. “Talked to Wilson.”

“You did?” Ian raises a surprised eyebrow.

Mickey nods with a smile. “Yeah. He agrees with me. It's just a week. As long as I don’t have it come next year.”

“You're sure?” Mickey nods. “I just don’t want you to get in trouble.”

“I know.”

Ian smiles gently. “’Kay.” He replies before initiating a deep kiss, with tongue this time and Mickey moans, arching his back so they're chest to chest.

“Okay so, I need to tell you something.” Ian grabs Mickey's hand and pulls him away from the door. He guides them to their desks. “Dillon cheated on Mandy.”

“What?!” Mickey pulls his hand back his face turning red with anger. “That fucking… he promised.”

“Hey, hey…” Ian grabs his arm to stop him from leaving. “Before you go into overprotective brother mode, you should know Mandy fucked Lip in retaliation.”

“What? What the fuck kind of relationship are they having?”

“I know right? It gets worse. With Dillon, it was just a kiss but with Mandy, it was actually sex and _she_ didn’t tell him.” Mickey frowns. “I know, they're both very complicated. Let them be. It's their relationship. Let's concentrate on ours, ‘kay?”

“Mmm.” Mickey nods still confused but allows Ian to pull him in for another kiss.

 

**~°~°~°~°~**

 

_Two Weeks Later._

 

Ian is sited at the counter like he usually does when he comes to work. Now that school is closed they're going to be working fulltime. He is extremely bored right now though since his boyfriend hasn’t shown up for work yet. He dials Mickey's number but it goes unanswered. He frowns and dials again.

Still nothing.

He gets even more confused when a new guy walks in dressed in the security jacket similar to Mickey's. Only it's not his because this guy is much bigger and scarier. Although Ian supposed to other people Mickey was scary too.

“Can I help you?” he asks.

“Uh… yeah. You Ian?”

“Yes?”

“Good. My name is Lukas.” He walks towards Ian and offers his hand. Ian ignores it. Lukas pulls back his hand and continues, “Linda told me to ask you what the security guy does. Do I just stand here, do I help with anything else apart from stopping shoplifters?”

Ian rubs his temple feeling a headache coming on. “What… what happened to the guy before you?”

“Oh, right. The Milkovich kid. He gave notice a while ago and I was supposed to start today.”

Ian chews on his bottom lip in contemplation. Mickey is fucking dead.

**~°~**

As soon as he leaves the store Ian runs towards the Milkovich house. He is so angry he feels like strangling something. Or in this particular case, his lying boyfriend who lies. Ian pushes the door open so hard it bangs against the wall. Mickey shoots up from where he's sited on the couch as soon as he spots Ian. He runs towards the kitchen and stands behind Iggy who just finished microwaving a plate of leftovers.

“What the fuck?” he groans placing his plate back on the counter trying to get Mickey off of him.

“I can explain!” Mickey shouts.

“What, the, fuck, is, going on Mickey?!” Ian bellows. “You did not only quit the store without telling me, but you _gave notice_? You gave Linda fucking notice?” Ian walks closer towards the Milkovich boys. Iggy smiles in amusement as he sees his little brother try to disappear inside his back. “You knew you were going to quit but didn’t tell me? Did you think I wouldn’t find out?” Ian scoffs.

“Of course not. I was… I didn’t… fuck.”

Ian narrows his eyes are Mickey. “Explain Mickey. Explain right fucking now or I swear to God…”

“I am working for Jamie at the garage!” Mickey shouts.

Iggy frowns trying to recall if this particular information is true. It isn’t.

“And why didn’t you just tell me that? There’s nothing wrong with preferring to work for your brother.”

 “I know that.” Mickey finally stops hiding behind Iggy and walks towards Ian. “I'm sorry I lied I just didn’t want to upset you.”

“Let’s go then.”

“What?”

Ian shrugs. “I want to see you at work. What you do there, stuff like that so let’s go.”

Mickey glances at Iggy who shrugs and goes back to his food. He's clearly on his own here. He turns back to Ian who is still watching him unblinking. “Umm, okay. Let me just grab my beanie real quick.” He walks into his bedroom and searches for his phone. He needs to call his brother beforehand so Jamie can make his lie come true.

“Sometime today Mick.”

 _Shit._ Mickey turns around to find Ian leaning by the doorway watching him. Waiting to catch him on this lie. Great. Now he can't even call Jamie so he can get backed up. He doesn’t even know why he didn’t just tell Ian to be honest. He knew the moment Ian found out he would be mad. But with him being involved in criminal activities he couldn’t think and now here they are.

He puts on his jacket, his fingerless gloves and the black beanie his mother recently got him. “I'm done. Let’s go babe.” He kisses Ian on the cheek and leads the way.

Mickey curses himself for having not thought this far ahead. Ian is not an idiot. He was bound to want proof. Especially after Mickey lied.

Shit is about to hit the fun.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, this another chapter?  
> (´°_°`)

They take Iggy's car to Jamie's garage and Ian taps his fingers on the window impatiently the entire drive there. 

"Ian..." 

"No."

That's how it's been for the last ten minutes. Mickey tries to say something but immediately gets shut down before he even finishes his thought process. He can tell Ian is really fucking mad right how. He's not even joking.

Mickey sighs and nervously chews on his bottom lip. They will get to the garage and Ian will find out he doesn't work there. He will in turn be forced to confess why he has lied about so much and Ian will get even more angrier than he is. Mickey likes to think that they are strong, that their relationship can overcome any hurdle, but when he thinks about what lies ahead, he's not so sure. 

He's not sure that Ian will take it lightly that Mickey delivers stolen cars and that he recently stole one himself. It is so fucking fucked up and for the first in forever Mickey is worried about whether he will have a boyfriend by the end of the day. 

As soon as they get to garage Mickey parks and he switches off the ignition. 

"This is Jamie's garage?"

"Yeah." Mickey replies quietly. 

He's about to get out when Ian grabs his arm. "If I find out you're lying to me," he takes a breath. "I won't take it lightly." 

Mickey is thankful that Ian gets out of the car after saying that because how is Mickey supposed to reply to that? Even worse if he does admit he lied, how is he supposed to confess to all his wrong doings? With a heavy sigh he gets out too. 

Ian only starts walking once Mickey is out of the car. They find Jamie leaning on a black pick up truck watching them walk towards him. He glares at Mickey once they're within ear shot. 

"What are you doing here?" His brother asks. Mickey blinks up at Jamie, his heart beating a mile a minute. "Thought we agreed you would start tomorrow?" 

Ian looks between the brothers. "So he _does_ work here? At your garage?"

Jamie nods. "Well, not yet. I was waiting for him to quit that dull store first. But starting tomorrow, yeah. Why do you ask, you want to work here too?" Jamie smiles at him. "Can always find something for you Gallagher. You know your redheaded ass is family too." 

Ian and Jamie both laugh while Mickey refrains from kissing his big brother in gratitude. 

"Nah." Ian exhales in relief and takes Mickey's hand. "I like dull." He looks behind Jamie and sees a black camaro. "Demn. May I?"

Jamie turns to look at the camaro too then smiles at Ian. "'Course." Ian lets go of Mickey's hand and rushes over to admire the car. "You owe me." Jamie points at Mickey.

"How?" Mickey whispers not wanting to risk Ian hearing them even though he's at a fair distance. 

"Iggy called." Jamie explained. "Said you were in some deep shit and needed me to cover for you." 

"Hmm, guess our brother isn't as dumb as I thought."

Jamie laughs. "He has his moments." He glances at Ian then back at Mickey. "I take it he doesn't know what you really do for me?"

Sighing deeply, Mickey pulls out a cigarette. "No. He'd just freak the fuck out." 

"I don't get it." 

"What?" 

"He practically grew up in the same house as us, how is he so.... different?"

Mickey exhales watching his boyfriend who's talking excitedly to the mechanic working on the car. "He never had the pleasure of meeting Terry." 

"Right." Jamie nods and gestures for Mickey to pass his cigarette. "He's a good kid, been a part of our family forever. _And_ he's made your stupid ass happy since you were a kid so, I don't mind covering for you. But try not to fuck this up. A'ight?" 

"Fuck." 

"Come on Mick. Tell him the truth if you have to." 

"He'll make me stop."

"Jesus Christ. Good luck little bro. I got shit to do." Are Jamie's parting words before walking away.

Mickey stabs out his cigarette and watches his boyfriend with a smile. He loves the redhead more than he can put in words but he can't tell him about the car thefts. Even if Ian warms up to the idea -which Mickey highly doubts- he would always be worried and stressed over his safety and Mickey can't put that kind of stress on the boy he loves. 

Too busy thinking Mickey is taken by surprise when Ian stands in front of him. "Let's get lunch. My treat." Ian says with a caress of his cheek. 

Mickey nods and kisses the palm caressing him before gesturing towards the car. 

 

                  **~°~°~°~°~**

 

Ian directs them to the park where he buys them hots dogs and they walk slowly both chewing silently. Mickey doesn't want to say anything, because even though Jamie saved him from Ian's wrath and a possible break up, he still lied about quitting. 

"Why lie?" Ian speaks up finally. He guides them to an empty park bench. The place is mostly empty anyway due to the weather. "Like," he swallows. "I'm trying to work it out but I just can't find a reason as to why you would lie to me." 

"I'm sorry Ian. I'm so sorry." 

"I don't doubt that." Ian snaps irritably. "It still doesn't answer my question. Why not just tell me? 'Ian, I gave Linda notice 'cause I wanna go work for Jamie instead.' Its not that fucking hard Mick." 

"I know." 

"So why? It seems really unnecessary Mick. That's all I'm saying. And it's bothering me." Ian finishes and turns away from Mickey. He starts watching the swings a few feet from them that are moving due to the wind.

Mickey slowly moves his hand between them and slowly touches their pinkies together. Ian's breath hitches but other than that he doesn't acknowledge Mickey. Mickey continues to push their hands together until he's turning Ian's palm around and slotting their fingers together. 

"I'm sorry." He repeats quietly, honestly, voice laced with emotion. "Baby I'm sorry." 

Ian's hand which was still this entire time despite Mickey holding him finally squeezes back. The brunette exhales a long shaky breath. Ian looks at their hands entwined between them. 

"It wasn't even a big deal." Ian starts quietly. "The fact that it's something that you could have dropped casually is what's getting to me. Makes me wonder if..." 

"It's been amazing." Mickey interrupts just as quietly. "Working together at the store. It was even more time to spend with the boy I love. We hang out, we goof around, we laugh, and we bang during breaks." Mickey smiles when that gets a chuckle out of Ian. "It's been amazing." He repeats. "I didn't want it to seem like I was taking that away from you." He says and lets go of Ian's hand so he can scoot closer and wrap a hand around his boyfriend's waist. "I love you." 

Ian sighs and relents. He wraps a hand around Mickey's shoulder and kisses his head. "Me too." 

Mickey closes his eyes and basks in the now. What he just said, what he just told Ian isn't a lie. It's just not the whole truth, but it would have to do, for now. 

 

                  **~°~°~°~°~**

 

 

 Mickey asks to make it up to him and Ian accepts.

Instead of heading back home they switch off their phones and keep driving. They walk into the first supermarket they see and buy readily cooked food, beer, lube and a change of clothes. Mickey let's Ian buy the food because he just doesn't want to fight him on it. And he doesn't want questions of where he's getting all the money from. He then checks them into the first hotel they see. 

It's nothing special but neither of them have ever been to a hotel before. In fact they've never been anywhere. So this is a nice change of pace and Ian likes it. 

"We should do this more often." Ian suggests as they walk into their room on the first floor. 

"Whatever you want." Mickey replies pausing to give Ian a quick kiss on the lips. 

There's a small table in the room and Mickey places everything on there. Ian makes him undress and they go into the shower to take a hot quick bath together. Mickey wants to mess around but all he gets is a _later, I'm hungry_. After the shower they get into the two robes available and sit by the table digging into their food which is still warm. 

"So what do you think," Mickey starts but gets interrupted.

Ian moans mid-chew. "I love this baby, so much. Just you and me, away from everything. In a place where we can be as loud as we want." He moans again and takes a bite of the chicken thigh he's holding.

Mickey laughs. "Yeah, I can tell. But if you'd let me finish, I was asking what you think about Mandy and Dillon." 

Ian shrugs licking his fingers. Mickey doesn't take his eyes off the gesture. Ian notices and smirks. "Obviously if they keep that up they won't last very long." 

Feeling full, Mickey pushes away his plate and wipes off his fingers. He reaches for one of the cold beers and opens one. "Mandy can be kind of slut. So I was hoping being with Dillon was gonna make her rein that in. Now I'm not so sure." 

Ian shrugs and gestures for Mickey's beer. "I think she'll stay faithful if Dillon will. Gimmie." He whines. Mickey looks at his boyfriend and points at the rest of the beers. "I want that one." 

Mickey rolls his eyes and hands Ian his beer grabbing another one. "You think so? 'Cause it's not like he's not a nice dude. He is." 

"Yeah, I know." Ian finishes his entire beer and belches. "Can we please come here next weekend too?" 

Mickey nods with a smile. "'Course." 

They carry the rest of the beers with them to the bed and drink from there while watching some boring documentary on the hotel's old TV. They laugh and tussle around on the bed pausing to make out before going back to their beers. 

"I have the most amazing boyfriend." Mickey burps and throws the last of the empty cans on the floor. He then slips his hand inside Ian's robe who is lying on his chest eyes trained on the TV. He pinches a nipple and Ian giggles. 

"No, I do." Ian scoots up so he can lie next to Mickey such that they're face to face. "Today was fun." 

"Yeah." Mickey agrees pinching Ian's nipple again. This time the redhead moans. 

They look at each other and each boy removes their robe so they're both in their birthday suits. Mickey straddles Ian and kisses him. Ian wraps his hands around his boyfriend's neck and returns the kiss in kind. His mind gets dizzy and he knows it's not just the alcohol. They've been kissing for years and Ian doesn't think Mickey's kisses will ever stop affecting him. 

He sighs happily when Mickey deserts his lips to kiss down his chest and stomach, and pelvic bone before nosing on his pubic hair. 

"Jesus!" Ian cries out when Mickey licks his dick from top to bottom. Ian instantly gets rock hard. 

And when Mickey finally takes him in his mouth Ian chokes on his own saliva. It feels so good. They had to learn these things together but Ian is sure they're already where they're supposed to be because Mickey can suck a dick like no other. Granted Ian hasn't had any others near his junk but his point still stands. 

He shoots off the bed and fucks up into Mickey's mouth when the latter deep throats him. "Yes baby, fuck." 

He hisses and grabs tightly onto the pillow when he feels a slippery finger linger by his entrance. "Been a while since we did this." Mickey says before taking Ian's dick back in his mouth. 

All the redhead can do is moan and curse as Mickey fingers him and sucks him off at the same time. He chances a glance at his boyfriend and there's an evil glint in Mickey's eyes because the fucker knows what he's doing to him. 

Mickey can tell Ian is about to come so he stops sucking on his dick and concentrates on working him open. "You ready to feel me inside you for the first time ever?" 

"Definitely!" Ian shouts when Mickey decides to press on his prostate at that exact moment. 

"That's right baby, I got you. I'm right here." Mickey whispers in his ear while adding a third finger inside him. 

Ian sighs feeling like he's falling apart. Mickey kisses him again his tongue thrusting into Ian's mouth. He pulls back to look at his boyfriend who's red in the face and his lips are swollen from Ian biting on them. He feels his heart swell with the undeniable love he has for the redhead. 

"You are beautiful. And perfect. And completely  _mine_."

"Yes. Yes Mickey. All yours." Ian replies his hole clenching around the fingers inside him. His legs are shaking with anticipation and he just wants his boyfriend inside him. "Want you baby, please." He cries desperately. 

Mickey smiles at how much Ian is craving him at this moment. He finally pulls out his fingers and wipes them on the bed spread. He then gets between Ian's legs who opens them wide, inviting. Mickey moans. Ian hisses as he starts to push inside. 

"Shhh, I've got you." Mickey whispers distracting Ian with a kiss. 

Ian can feel Mickey's dick penetrate him inch by inch. He can feel his body stretching to accommodate his hard cock and it feels fucking amazing. It becomes easier to breath the more Mickey enters him, because the more he gets used to the intrusion.

His legs are trembling now, and his body shakes when Mickey presses on his prostate after bottoming out. He arches off the bed and grabs Mickey by his ass to make him move. "More Mickey. _More_."

Mickey begins to pound into him repeatedly making Ian's eyes roll back. He let's go of Mickey to latch onto the board behind him instead as Mickey continues to move inside him with a speed that isn't human. "Shit." If this is how Mickey feels he can understand why his boyfriend is so God demn loud. 

"Fuck, Ian. So good." Mickey grunts with every thrust. 

His grip on Ian's hip tightens and he knows he's leaving marks but he can't stop. Ian feels so fucking good right now he doesn't know why they don't do this often. When Ian slaps his ass and presses one of his long fingers inside Mickey however, he remembers why. He continues to fuck into Ian and back on his finger and now they're both moaning and groaning and cursing uncontrollably. 

Mickey finds Ian's prostate again and Ian cannot think. "THERE! THERE! RIGHT FUCKING THERE MICKEY!" Pulling his finger out of Mickey's ass, he grabs onto this boyfriend's back, his nails digging deep. 

Mickey groans when the pain mixes with the pleasure. Ian clenches around him, knowing he's about to come any second. Mickey senses it and wraps his hand around Ian's leaking cock. But as soon as he does that Ian cries out and he comes hard between them coating his chest with his own cum. Mickey curses and continues to pummel Ian through his orgasm, shortly following behind. 

Ian wraps his arms around Mickey's neck and burries his head in his boyfriend's neck as they both come down from their high. 

"Wow." Ian voices after a while.

"Yeah." Mickey concurs and laughs before pulling out gently so he can lie next to Ian. He grabs one of the robes and cleans Ian's chest before guiding his boyfriend under the covers and covering them both. Ian doesn't hesitate to lie on Mickey's chest and wrap and arm around him. "You good?" 

"Better than good." Ian replies. "I think we need to work even harder in school now." 

"Why's that?" Mickey caresses Ian's slightly wet hair. 

"So we can buy our own house in the future." He chuckles. "We can't live in an apartment when my boyfriend is so fucking loud during sex." 

Mickey laughs. "Fuck you. You heard yourself just now. You were worse than..."

"I would never be worse that you baby." 

"Fuck off." Mickey says again this time pinching Ian's butt painfully. 

"Ow! Gonna need a minute before I let you play with that part of me."

"It aching?" 

"In the best way." Ian smiles up at him. "I love you Mickey Milkovich." 

"I love you, Ian Gallagher."  Mickey replies quietly. "Let's get some sleep." 

Ian pulls him down for a kiss. "Night baby."

Mickey hums in reply as they both settle in for a happy, content, peaceful, night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> I think they lived happily ever after.
> 
> Bless u for reading loves. Leave those kudos and feedback. Love hearing what ur thinking!!!


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> season 3 Ian and Mickey people!!!  
> i **loved** season 3 Mickey. he was bad ass. his demeanor, the way he walked, the way he carried himself. i just stan season 3 Mickey hardcore. anyhu, back to the story.

**Seventeen and Eighteen**

**_______________________________**

 

 

“You cannot be his boyfriend and still be his best friend. It doesn’t fucking work that way man.”

“Since fucking when?” Ian can't help the sharp laughter that escapes him. “What the fuck kind of reasoning is that?”

It's in the middle of March and the cold just started letting up. Ian was hanging out with Lip and Carl at home watching SAW 5 or 6 or 25 Ian doesn’t even fucking know. He doesn’t even get why there was a SAW 1 in the first place. That’s a scary ass movie. Then again Carl is the brother who gets hard when the teacher talks about Marie-Antoinette’s head getting chopped off so the movie selection shouldn’t have been a surprise. Ian had been busy flinching at a gruesome scene when someone knocked on their door. He didn’t know what the world was coming to if he wasn’t surprised to see Dillon at his door with a black bag in hand.

“Hey red, we need to talk about Mickey's party.” Is what Dillon had opened with and now here they were in Ian's shared room arguing about who should be in charge that day.

Dillon wanted to be the one to throw Mickey his eighteenth birthday party. Ian had been saving for this special day since the day he got a job and now Dillon wanted to take that away from him? Fuck no. And now, the guy was trying to argue that _he_ was Mickey's best friend and not Ian. What the hell?!

“You’ve been in his life since you two were fucking little. Been there for him in every birthday he's ever had. Why can't you let me have this one?” Dillon pleads and okay, when he puts it like that Ian can see how he's being a bit selfish.

“It's his eighteenth though,” Ian tries as a last attempt. “it's an important age Dillon. He's going to be legal after this.”

Dillon gives him a look like, ‘c’mon now’. “Red, that argument is hella weak and you know it.”

"His birthday is in two weeks. What's the rush?" 

"I'm organizing something big. Stop stalling red!" 

Ian concedes with a heavy sigh. “I do this, and you owe me one.”

Dillon nods with a grin. “No problem. So we agree, this entire party is all on me?” Ian nods reluctantly. “Hands off red, I'm not kidding.”

Ian raises his hands in surrender. “Hands off.”

“Great.” Dillon slaps his shoulder playfully and points at the bag he came with that’s by the door. “That was supposed to be a bribe but… you caved faster than I anticipated. Still, you and your brother can knock yourselves out.”

“I'm still his best friend!” Ian shouts but he can hear the downstairs door close. He reaches for the bag and opens it. “Jesus Christ.” What the hell are they supposed to do with eight bottles of whisky and a bag of weed? This is a full on Gallagher party. Dillon must have expected Ian to put up one hell of a fight. “Lip!” he calls loudly.

They do end up having a party with Dillon's alcohol that night because Fiona comes home in a partying mood. Next thing Ian sees is Kev and Vee and that’s that.

 

                                    **~°~°~°~°~**

 

A week and a half later Ian goes to visit his boyfriend after Mickey confirms he's home. working for Jamie gets Mickey a lot of free time. Must have been why he preferred that job to the security one at the store. He walks into the Milkovich house to find Iggy, his friend Saint –whatever kind of name is that?-  and Mandy watching some movie while smoking weed. He goes to open his mouth so he can ask where Mickey is but Iggy just points towards his room.  Walking in he finds his shorter boyfriend –since Ian can call him that now- lying on the bed his legs crossed, reading a math book. How does one read math?

“Hey babe.” He closes the door behind him and gets on the bed.

Mickey smiles at him. “Hey.” He receives the kiss Ian gives him and pushes the book away so he can hold his slightly taller boyfriend –since Ian can't stop reminding him now that he is indeed taller- instead.

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing. You wanna do something?” Mickey asks running his hand through the short red hair.

“Not really. Just wanna stay here with you.” He puts his hand inside Mickey's shirt and caresses his stomach. “Can't believe you’ll be eighteen soon.”

“I'm excited.” Mickey replies. “Looking forward to it. I hear there's a party getting thrown in my name.” Mickey bites on Ian's lower lip pulling on it. “What's happening on this party?”

“I have no fucking clue. I was strictly told _hands off red_.” Ian says imitating Dillon's voice. “Dillon is taking the reins on this one.”

Mickey laughs. “Why?”

“Something about how I can't be the boyfriend and still be the best friend. Some bullshit reasoning like that.”

“Oh really?” Mickey asks with a cheeky grin before straddling Ian.

Ian narrows his eyes at his boyfriend. “You’re loving this, aren’t you? Two guys who love you fighting over you?”

Mickey bites his bottom lip. “Well, he's not wrong…” he yelps when Ian flips them so he's on top then starts tickling him. “Stop it! Stop! Fucking stop!”

“Take that back.”

Mickey flips them again and pins Ian's hands to the bed. “Take what back?”

“Careful now.” Ian teases. “You will be eighteen this weekend. That means you will be fucking a minor. I could have you arrested if you’re not on my side.” He finishes with a smirk.

“Oh my God!”

“Doesn’t matter if I fuck you on the daily, I will always be your best friend. I come first before all your other friends.” Ian says breathing hard trying to get out of Mickey's strong hold. “Fuck, when did you get so strong?”

“I've always been stronger than you Ian.”

“Bullshit.”

“I let you win ‘cause I love your freckled ass.”

Ian pouts playfully. “They're getting fewer every day.”

With a light chuckle Mickey kisses his pouting boyfriend. “Like I said, I love your freckled ass.” He laughs again when Ian uses his distracted state to flip them so he can tickle him again. “You are… such a… fucking asshole!” Ian finally stops and Mickey's smiles up at him. He licks his lips and explains softly, “You got Valentine’s day and you went all out with even fucking roses and shit. Let him have this one.”

“Fine.” Ian huffs before bending to tickle Mickey's neck with his tongue.

“Ian!”  

“Yo fuckheads!” Iggy yells walking into Mickey's bedroom.

Ian plants a kiss on Mickey's cheek before letting him go and sitting beside him. “What?"

Iggy lifts up two small square flyers. One is black, the other red. Ian crawls towards the edge of the bed and grabs the two flyers.

**Exclusive Bash @ Peterson Park**

**_Invite only_.**

Ian frowns and hands them to Mickey. "Where did you get these?" 

"Under Mandy's pillow." Iggy shrugs. 

"What were you doing snooping..." Mickey trails off. "Never mind. What are these?" 

"It's your party why are you asking me?" Iggy asks. 

"It is?" Mickey questions with a smile. 

Ian rolls his eyes. "Dillon is throwing your party at an amusement park? This is why he needed to start planning it so early." He says in realization. "Demn Mick. And it's invite only? It's gonna be good. Now even _I'm_ looking forward to it." 

"Good for you. Now where's mine?" Iggy asks.

Mickey frowns at his brother. "It's a high school party. Why would you want to come?" 

"Because it's what everyone's talking about. Even those who don't go to your fucking school. I asked Mandy to get me an invite, she told me it's up to you. I want an invite Mick. This dude throws the best ones and this time he _booked_ a fucking amusement park! I'll bring the good weed?" 

"Iggy just...stop." Ian interrupts him. "I'm starting to feel sorry for you. You're Mickey's brother, of course you're invited." 

"Hey now, I didn't say he could come." Mickey protests. 

"Fuck off Mick, I'll be there." Iggy flips him off before walking out. 

"Stop being mean to your brother. What's up?" Ian asks when a text comes through Mickey's phone. 

"Dillon wants a list of who I want getting the invite card." Mickey looks at Ian. "I don't really care as long as I get to drink and have a great fucking time."

Ian grabs the phone and starts to reply to the message. He then hands Mickey back his phone. "Going to pee and grab a beer." 

Mickey takes his phone back and watches as Ian walks away. He goes to Dillon's thread to read what Ian just sent. 

**Invite whoever you want as long as it's not fucking Avery.**

Mickey laughs and picks his math book back up. "Jealous freak." 

 

                                    **~°~°~°~°~**

 

Sure enough Mickey's birthday is what everyone is talking about. At school, on social media, in the neighborhood. Either Dillon made it out to be a bigger deal than it is, or it's really a big deal. Ian doesn't know which but he will find out in a couple of days. Right now he just needs to ensure Mickey's present is ready so be can pick it up. He spent a lot on it and he hopes Mickey won't turn it down. It's kind of a big deal to Ian.

He's walking out of his last class when Allan stops him. "Heeeey Ian." 

Ian stops to look at him. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" 

Allan fixes his glasses. "I know I'm just a nerd, and you don't expect me to like this kind of stuff." He pushes them up with his forefinger again. "But, Mickey's birthday sounds like the event of the year and I really want to be there. I will do your math for the rest of the year if you want." 

"Mmm... Not a bad offer but my boyfriend is kind of a math genius so I'm covered."

"Come on Ian, please."

Ian smiles. "Like you said, it's Mickey's birthday, not mine. Why aren't you asking him?" 

"I...Ian. You know I can't do that. He is _very_ intimidating." He smiles. "Also we both know what you say goes." 

Ian smiles again. That sentence does make him feel kind of special. "Okay. You can come. Just use my name at the door. Or gate. Or.... I don't know at the entrance. I have to go." 

He walks away and hears Allan shout "Thank you Ian! I owe you one!" Behind him. 

He just shakes his head and heads to the shop to pick up Mickey's gift. 

 

                                     **~°~°~°~°~**

 

By the end of the week Ian has been approached by his fellow team mates, by people he has never talked to before, by the kids of some of his teachers, all wanting to get an invite to Mickey's party. 

"Okay, this is beyond madness." Ian points out on Wednesday afternoon. The four of them are hanging out by the bleachers as usual. 

"What is?" Mickey asks pulling on a blunt he's sharing with Mandy.

"I can't go anywhere without someone stopping me because they want to be on the list."

"Yeah, me too." Mandy coughs. "Now all the cheerleaders are suddenly my best friends." She kicks Dillon. "Why is this party such a big deal?" 

"My party?" Mickey frowns. "No one has asked me anything." 

Mandy rolls her eyes. "And what would you tell them if they did?" 

Mickey scoffs. "To get the fuck out of my face. Why would I want to be bothered by such bullshit?" He chuckles. "Oh." 

Ian shakes his head. "Yes Mick, oh." He turns to Dillon. "This is all your fault. Who pays to hold a party at an amusement park?" 

Dillon shrugs. "You only turn eighteen once. Party of the year!" He shouts and a few people within distance cheer. 

"What the fuck?" Mickey asks. "I only want a maximum of fifty people so they're shit outta luck." 

Ian leans back and looks around the field. "Every Tom, Dick and Harry was at my party. I feel like I'm dating a celebrity." 

 

                                    **~°~°~°~°~**

 

 On Friday Ian forces Mickey to go shopping with him. This party will be posted everywhere and Ian would rather his boyfriend look his best. This _is_ the party of the year after all. Mickey is reluctant at first, not seeing the big deal, but Ian doesn't care. 

Mickey tries not to roll his eyes too hard when Ian buys them matching outfits. He selects green t-shirts for the both of them and black skinny jeans. Mickey draws the line at skinny jeans however but he does allow Ian to get him some tight fitting ones. The t-shirts maybe different shades of green but they are both green. Doesn't matter how much Ian denies it. _They're not the same babe. I promise._  As if Mickey doesn't have eyes. 

 He allows his boyfriend to pay for the clothes but Mickey insists on paying for their shoes. Even though Ian puts up quite a fight since apparently Mickey shouldn't spend anything on his birthday. He begs to differ. He's been kinda loaded lately and he's not going to let Ian pay for all this stuff with money he doesn't have. 

Which reminds him how guilty he's been feeling about hiding what he really does from Ian. The guilt kind of goes away when he buys Ian something nice, or takes him somewhere equally nice, and gets rewarded with laughter and I love yous. Or when he bought the Gallaghers a new heater after Thanksgiving. He stops feeling too bad about the lying when he can put that beautiful smile on Ian's face. Because at the end of the day, he is the reason Mickey is doing this. 

But times like these where Ian looks down at him earnestly and kisses him softly, before wishing him a happy birthday in advance, in moments like this Mickey hates himself a little bit. Which is why he guides Ian towards a café in the mall after they're done paying for all their shit. He orders them a milkshake each then looks at Ian. 

"Can we afford those milkshakes or will we have to walk home?" Ian laughs. 

"I got it." 

"Jamie paying you well?" Ian asks scratching at a sticky surface on the table. 

"It's what I wanted to talk to you about." 

"Oh?"

Mickey clears his throat. "I never did tell you this but to afford your birthday last year I had to do something for Jamie." Ian blinks at him. "Illegal." 

"Did something happen!" 

"No no no." Mickey is quick to placate a panicky Ian. This is why he can't tell his boyfriend the truth. 

Ian exhales, relieved. "Okay. Good. So why are you telling me now?" 

Mickey looks at Ian. So open and eager to hear what he has to say. How can Mickey tell him now when something he did last year makes Ian panic? What will he say or do when he finds out Mickey is still doing it?

So instead he grabs Ian's hand and squeezes. "I just wanted you to know." 

"Okay babe. As long as you were safe and didn't get caught." Ian smiles. "Thanks for telling me." He adds softly. 

Mickey can only nod in response.

                                     **~°~**

 After that they head home and spend the night rolling around in Mickey's bed. The way Ian sees it, Mickey will either be too busy having fun or too drunk to have birthday sex. So he wants to exhaust his boyfriend tonight. 

After their fourth round Mickey notices Ian is not as happy as he should be. "What's wrong?"

"You'll be eighteen."

Mickey smiles and kisses his forehead. "Yeah."

"You gonna move out too?" Ian looks at him with worried eyes.

"Iggy is twenty and still lives here."

Sniffing, Ian caresses his chin. "So you'll stay? I don't want us to be separated. Ever. And you're more like Jamie than anybody else." Ian leans on his elbow so he can see Mickey better while the latter frowns trying to understand what Ian's getting at. "I know how you are about your independence babe. And even though moving out is not leaving me, I will still see you less and..." 

"Hey, hey, hey!" Mickey grabs both of Ian's cheeks to quiet him down. He can see this is something that worries the redhead. "Shhh... Listen to me. First of all, I'm not going anywhere unless I can take you with me." He sees the signs of a smile on Ian's face so he continues. " _I love you_. We have been inseparable since we were little and I would rather not change that. Ever. So please stop. I'm not going anywhere." 

Ian nods his eyes watery and he kisses Mickey, sighing happily against his lips. He shouldn't have been worried about that because he knows they both feel the same way about each other. But Mickey is his life. The thought of anything keeping them apart makes Ian's heart ache. Literally. He loves his boyfriend so much and he knows in his heart that that will never change. He gets between Mickey's legs for the fifth time that night and without breaking their kiss, he slowly sinks back in. 

Mickey groans. "You're gonna fucking kill me baby." 

Ian only hums in reply as he goes for Mickey's neck while fucking him lazily. They have the whole night. They can take their time. 

 

                                    **~°~°~°~°~**

 

"Let me guess, Ian picked out the outfit?"

"Yeah. This is my life now."

"Shut up. What matters is you look amazing." Ian pecks Mickey on the cheek.  

Mandy laughs. "Yes, you do look pretty darn hot Mick. It really is the party of the year." 

"Fuck off. Iggy let's go, you're our ride!" Mickey shouts. He could get his own car but he doesn't want to explain it. He glances at his boyfriend who is grinning at him with adoration and has a hard time reconciling him with the guy who is a force to be reckoned with when mad. "Iggy!"

"I'm done, Jesus!" Iggy finally appears. "You two need to sound proof this fucking room!" He points at Mickey's room. "You're lucky mom's room is all the way over there or that she's at Harold's most of the time because you can't seem to keep it down. You're not the only ones who have sex you know." 

"That's not his name." Ian corrects even as he blushes heavily his ears turning pink. 

"Who's name?" All the siblings look at him.

"Your mom's boyfriend. You called him Harold."

"Yeah." Mandy says. "It's Haron." 

"I'm pretty sure it's Harris." Mickey chimes in.

"It's Aaron." Ian and their mom say at the same time. The latter appearing out of thin air. 

"My baby." She coos walking towards Mickey. "Happy birthday!" She peppers his face with light kisses and Ian, Iggy and Mandy laugh as Mickey tries to get away. 

"Ma, stop!" 

"I'm not done." She says. "Twelve." Kiss. "Thirteen." Kiss. "Fourteen." Kiss.

"Oh my God ma, are you serious?" Mickey groans as she continues counting. 

"Eighteen!" She finishes planting the final one on his lips. 

The rest are doubling over with laughter at this point. Mickey rolls his eyes but hugs her tightly. "Thank you ma." 

"I love you." She says with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too." 

"Jesus Christ Ian, rein it in!" Mandy chastises Ian is who is also tearing up. 

"What? This is so sweet!" Ian says wiping on his tears. 

"Oh... Come here. You're my baby too." Mama Milkovich lets Mickey go and pulls Ian in for a hug. The redhead hugs her back and pushes out his tongue behind her back. They all laugh. "Okay." She breathes after kissing Iggy and Mandy too. "Have fun, but be careful. I would ask you not to drink, but I am not stupid. I will be gone for the weekend to see _Aaron_ ," she emphasizes looking at her kids. "since none of you will be here anyway."

They say goodbye one more time then head out to Iggy's car. 

"Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!". Mandy claps excitedly then puts some loud music on. 

Just the music in itself and the blunt Iggy pulls out gets Mickey going. He is eighteen. He can't believe it. 

 

                                    **~°~°~°~°~**

 

 They get to Peterson park and it's just Dillon and his crew there. Jack is standing next to him while they talk to what looks like the security guys.

"You're here! Happy birthday Mickey Mick."

"Thanks man." The two bro hug while Ian looks around. 

"Are we early?" 

"No. We just haven't let people in yet. Needed you guys to get here first." 

The security guys get sent to the opposite side of the park which must by why they missed the guests. Dillon leads them towards a makeshift bar with a female bartender and they all do shots. 

Today is going to be a good night. Mickey can feel it. 

                                          **~°~**

Ian sits and leans back on a comfortable bench with a smile, watching Mickey laughing happily. He fist bumps Dillon and laughs again throwing his head back. Ian honestly doesn’t care who threw Mickey the party as long his boyfriend keeps laughing like that. Said boyfriend glances his way and raises his eyebrow checking if Ian is fine. Ian nods with a smile of his own and Mickey smiles back then goes back to chatting with Dillon, Jack and the other guys. It's been an hour and the place is parked. People are drinking, and laughing, and dancing. Others are making use of the swings and all the other park bullshit. It's...it's definitely a good party and worth all the hype. He sips on his beer and waves at Allan who is standing by a nearby tree people watching. The guy hired to go around taking photos walks by and Ian poses for him, then watches as the photographer walks off. He takes a minute to mavel at how Dillon was able to book this place and how he convinced them to allow minors a party with alcohol. Money really is everything.

“Now _this_ is what I call an awesome fucking party!” some guy comes and sits next to Ian. “Hey, I'm Cade. I hear the birthday boy belongs to you.”

Ian frowns at him. “He's not an item. He doesn’t _belong_ to me.”

Cade raises his hands apologetically, even the left one holding a beer. “Okay, okay, my bad. I hear Mickey is yours.” He corrects himself.

It's not that much different to what he’d said before but Ian likes the word ‘yours’ much much better. So he just scoffs and goes back to his drink. “Ian.”

“Oh, I know.” Cade replies with a smile.

Ian takes a minute to take in the guy. He's got dark hair, brown eyes, and an all round ragged appearance. His hair is long enough to cover his right eye, but not long enough that it's falling on his shoulders. He's wearing a white sleeveless muscle shirt despite it being at night. But Ian figures it's so he can show off the tattoo on his arm. Ian can't tell what it is though. He's relatively good looking and if Mandy was single she would probably be all over him. What he's doing here though Ian doesn’t get.

“Okay, [Cade](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/a9/f4/58/a9f458cdae4c3ad4afada654dc35b613.jpg). Can I ask what it is you're doing here, seated next to me? A lot of empty park benches." 

Cade laughs, loud and carefree. "It's a party, you were by yourself. Didn't make sense to me." 

Ian kind of hates the guy's over confidence a little bit. "I was fine. Sometimes people just need to be by themselves."

"Oh, don't I know it. But I promise, I'm harmless. I'm not here to hit on you, i know you got a boyfriend. Not gonna disrespect you in anyway. I'm just a guy, talking to another guy." He smiles exposing perfect white teeth and pushes the hair from his face back. It goes back down and covers his eye again.

"Okay." Ian turns back to look at Mickey who is by the bar getting a refill. "You from our school? Haven't seen you before." Cade is definitely the type of person to stand out. Apart from his general appearance he doesn't look like the type to shy from attention. Ian would have seen him before.

"No." Cade replies. "But I will be, starting Monday." He finishes his beer and shakes his empty bottle smiling at Ian. "You!" He shouts. Ian turns to see he's talking to Allan. The nerd points at his chest. "Yes you, come'ere." Allan puts his beer down and rushes over. Cade gives him one of those toothy smiles. "Be a dear and get me four beers, would you? For me and Ian." Allan nods and runs off. 

"He is not a fucking waiter. He's a guest." 

"Eh!" Cade shrugs. "He doesn't mind." 

"That's not the po..." 

"So Ian, I hear you're one of the popular boys in school." 

"That why you're here?" 

"I don't hang any other way." 

Ian frowns, hard. "How are you even at this party?" 

Cade points at Dillon with his bottle. "I'm his cousin. Well, not really. We're more like family friends since our mothers are best friends." 

Ian nods in understanding. "Cool. I don't think we can friends Cade." 

"Thank you." Cade thanks Allan who's back with the beers as he takes them from him. "You can go now." He dismisses the nerd and Ian shakes his head. This guy is unbelievable. "How come?" 

"Because i think you should be looking for the mean girls group." 

"Ouch!" Cade touches his chest in mock pain and then laughs. 

Ian stands up. "I'm gonna go check on the birthday boy now." He walks away without waiting for a reply. Walking towards the guys, he stands next to Mickey and presses a kiss on his neck. "You okay?"

Mickey nods with a smile."Yeah." Ian kisses his neck again and Mickey chuckles. "Hi Cade." 

Ian quickly turns his head to find that Cade indeed followed him and is now standing with them. "You know him?" 

"Yeah, just met him. He's Dillon's... something." Mickey finishes and the guys laugh. 

"I'm gonna need something stronger." Ian whispers to Mickey and heads over to the bar. 

Mickey watches his boyfriend walking away and gestures for Jack to hand over the weed he's smoking. "I hear you're gonna be one of us." He directs the question at Cade. 

The guy moves so he's standing next to Mickey. "Yeah. Looking forward to it." 

Mickey laughs. He can feel a nice buzz kicking in. "It's fucking high school man. There's nothing to look forward to. Dammit I'm empty again." 

Cade bends down and picks up a beer. "I got you." 

"Thanks." Mickey says popping the cock with his teeth. 

The rest of the guys ignore them and keep talking. Cade sips his own beer but doesn't take his eyes off Mickey. "Bad ass Mickey, huh?" 

"Who says?" 

"It's your rep." 

"That what Dillon said?" 

"He didn't have to. You're friends with him, the tattoos on your knuckles, your overall don't fuck with me demeanor." 

"Did you just fucking wink at me?" Mickey asks incredulously. 

"What, people don't do that anymore?" 

Mickey shakes his head. "Gonna need you to step the fuck back man." 

Cade smiles and raises an eyebrow. "What did I do? We're just having conversation." 

Mickey is suddenly thankful for the arm that wraps across his chest from behind. He leans towards his boyfriend's chiseled chest and shuts his eyes. 

"Hey." Ian says and kisses his cheek. 

"Hi." Mickey replies with a smile. 

Ian looks at Cade who is watching them intently. "If you don't mind, I'm gonna steal my boyfriend away now. Haven't seen him enough tonight." 

Will that Ian pulls Mickey away and leads him towards the bar. He grabs a bottle of Jamieson and they head to an isolated area. He sits on the grass and pulls Mickey on his lap. They open the bottle and drink it slowly. Just laughing and talking happily. Ian clears his throat and thinks he should give Mickey his present now before they get too drunk. 

"So... I got you something." 

"What's that?" Mickey turns to look at him curiously. 

Ian reaches into his pocket and pulls out Mickey's present. "Are those rings!" Mickey exclaims taking them from Ian. "Now babe, I'm not trying to ruin your gift but we are a little too young to get married. And didn't we agree to wait till you were fucking thirty?"

"Would you slow down? I'm not proposing." Ian says. Taking one of the rings, he puts it on Mickey's middle finger. "I know this is corny as shit but they are promise rings. Promise to always love each other. Promise to always be there for each other."

Mickey nods and takes Ian's ring. "They're engraved." He caresses the words inside the ring. 

**I &M 4eva**

"Just like my chain." Ian says caressing the jewel in his neck.

"Jesus Christ Ian." Mickey whispers emotionally his heart pounding. "Promise to always find each other no matter what." 

"Promise to always be inseparable?" Ian asks. 

Mickey laughs and shakes his head. He takes Ian's left hand and also puts the ring in his middle finger. 

"We never take these off." Ian says and Mickey nods in agreement pulling his boyfriend into a deep lingering heartfelt kiss. 

They sit there kissing and whispering I love yous for the longest time until they go back to the drinking and laughing again.  

"You having fun?" Ian asks after a while laughing when Mickey falls off his lap. He helps him up and repeats the question. "Babe, having fun?" 

"'Course I am. Fucking kiss me." Mickey slurs. 

"Happy birthday Mick." 

"Happy birthday to you too." 

Ian snorts and starts laughing with Mickey joining him seconds later. "Fuck, I thought you said I love you." 

"You are so fucking drunk right now." Ian laughs tackling Mickey on the grass so he can kiss him till they run out of breath. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeei the wonderful Mhunter10 just showed me how to link stuff INSIDE the story. I was so excited. So I hope no one missed the link I gave of Cade.  
> Yeeeeeiiii


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brace yourselves guys 5000 words. i don't even know why it just happened.

_Ian finishes his lunch and runs out of the house heading straight to Mickey's. He got grounded for a week by Fiona after Mickey got into a fight at school and Ian joined in to save him. What made the punishment even worse was because Fiona had forbidden Ian from seeing Mickey for the duration of that time._

_“You know what, grounding you isn’t enough. Keeping you away from Mickey is more likely to stop you from getting into fights in the future.” She’d said. And it doesn’t matter how much Ian cried or begged his sister had been adamant._

_Now Ian was missing his friend like crazy. So as soon as his punishment was let up Ian doesn’t waste anymore time before rushing over to the Milkovich house. He bangs on the door loudly and fidgets impatiently waiting for someone to open it._

_“Ian!” Mickey shouts with a big toothy smile on his face. He had just turned eleven the week before they got in trouble and one of his lower teeth was just beginning to grow again. It was shorter than the rest and it always made Ian smile every time he saw it._

_“Hello Mick!” Ian hugs his best friend tightly and Mickey holds him back just as tight. They had missed each other. “Wanna go play? We could climb trees again.”_

_“Ma!” Mickey calls behind him. “I'm leaving with Ian, will be right back!”_

_“Okay, be careful Mikhailo.” She replies and Mickey closes the door behind him joining Ian outside._

_“So what tree do you wanna climb first?” Mickey asks excitedly leading the way._

_“That one!” Ian points at a tree he saw on the way and thought he would love to try it._

_They run towards it since it's quite a distance from the Milkovich home. Mickey frowns up at the tree, hand on his hips. “No.”_

_“What do you mean no?”_

_“It's too tall. We’ll fall off.”_

_“No we won't.” Ian says as he takes off his shoes. “Watch me. We climbed a tree with Lip on Wednesday and I'm getting,” he breathes as he starts to go up the tree. “really good.” He reaches the first thick brunch and sits on it looking down at Mickey. “See? I made it. Come on.”_

_Mickey stares up at the tree nervously. He loves climbing trees with Ian, but this one is **really** tall. It's not what they’re used to. But if Ian can do it, then he can too. Except when he goes to climb Ian goes further up. “Ian no! You’re going to fall!” he shouts worried. _

_Ian just laughs and gets two brunches higher and sits down swinging his legs. He grins down at Mickey and the dark haired little boy can't help but laugh. “I'm okay see?”_

_“Just… be careful Ian.” Mickey warns. But now he doesn’t want to climb anymore. Ian looks dangerously high. “You okay?”_

_Ian nods vigorously which makes Mickey flinch picturing the brunch breaking and his best friend plummeting to the hard ground. “Look, no hands.” Ian lets go of the brunch he was holding onto, lifts his hands and starts waving them around._

_The wind blows, rustling the leaves and Mickey covers his eyes. He can't look. He takes a deep breath then puts his hands down and looks up at Ian. “Ian, please come down. Please.”_

_Ian laughs. “I'm fi…”_

_Next thing Mickey sees is Ian falling to the ground and landing with a loud thump. He hears something crack before Ian lets out a loud cry. Mickey is beside him in seconds. “Ian, Ian, Ian!” Ian just wails louder grabbing onto his elbow._

_“Hurts.” Ian sobs tears coming down his freckled face._

_Mickey panics. He wants to get Ian help but he doesn’t want to leave him alone. Eventually he can't watch his best friend in pain anymore so he quickly runs back home. He walks in to find his mother wiping on the coffee table._

_“Mama! Mama! Ian fell off the tree and now he's on the ground crying. I think something is broken.” He offers quickly his heart pounding and tears running down his own face._

_His mother grabs her phone while Mickey grabs her hand leading her to where Ian is. He kneels by Ian's side until the ambulance comes and he refuses to let his mother be the only one to get in with Ian. So the three of them go to the hospital. Mickey waits with his mother as Ian gets taken care of. He cries on his mother’s chest until he falls asleep._

                                  **~°~**

_When Mickey wakes up again he's lying next to Ian and they are at the Gallaghers. Ian is watching him intently. “What?” Mickey asks._

_“Why are you the one sleeping and I'm the one with a broken arm?” he asks with a smile._

_Mickey sits up and looks at the cast on his best friend’s hand. He traces his fingers on it. “Does it hurt?” he asks quietly._

_“Not anymore.” Ian replies. “But before, when I fell, yes. So much.”_

_Mickey inhales and exhales loudly. “I told you to come down, but did you listen to me?!”_

_Ian chuckles. “Yes, I should have listened.”_

_“We are never climbing another tree again. We will find something else to do. Anything else!”_

_“Yes Mickey.”_

_“Okay.” Mickey nods, happy to find no resistance from Ian. “You want to go back to sleep?”_

_Ian nods and they lie back down. Still staring at each other._

_Fiona comes in much later to check on Ian and Mickey can tell she's been crying too. She slaps Ian in the back of the head after knowing he's feeling better._

_Eleven days._

_For eleven days Ian stays home, his hand aches and he can't do much for eleven days. But Mickey is by his side and even though he still can't do anything he has his best friend there and it makes him feel better. Especially when Mickey keeps smiling and exposing the tooth that’s shorter than the rest knowing it will make Ian crack up and forget he's in pain._

_Eleven days before Ian can go back to school. And Mickey doesn’t leave his side for those eleven, days. Not even to go to school himself. Doesn’t matter how much his mother tries to make him. Mickey needs to be here. He needs to stay with Ian, make sure he's alright. He wants to make up for that time they were denied and he also does not want second hand information. Mickey needs to see for himself that Ian is indeed okay. They spend most of their days in the Gallagher living room or sleeping side by side in Ian's bed, Mickey making doodles on Ian's cast._

_And even though they're here because Ian got injured, it's the best eleven days of their lives._

 

                                  **~°~°~°~°~**

 

It's two weeks after his birthday and Ian has spent the last six nights in Mickey's bed because the football team will be leaving for a week. Mickey can't believe it. A week. A whole week. Ian will be gone for an entire fucking week, what the fuck? He wakes up before Ian, and checks the time. It reads 11:00AM. They’d gone out clubbing just the two of them last night and even though they didn’t drink much, they hadn’t come home till late. He rubs his eyes and turns on his right to find Ian –is he smiling?- in his sleep. Fucking creep. Who the fuck smiles in their sleep? 

Mickey watches him for a while longer and yep, he's definitely smiling. He wonders what he could be dreaming about. Maybe they won a game and Ian scored the touching goal. Are those football terminologies? Whatever. Mickey flicks Ian's nose with his forefinger and the red head wiggles his nose before groaning and coming to. He opens his sleepy eyes looking at Mickey in what he assumes is supposed to be a glare. He's not managing it very well.

“The fuck was that for?” Ian mutters sleepily.

“What's that mumbles?” Mickey asks and Ian smiles.

“Asshole.”

“It's time to rise and fucking shine Cinderella. We've overslept.”

“It's Saturday.” Ian says and this time he manages the glare since he's fully awake now.

“Still.”

“Pfft.” Ian sits up and reaches under the bed on his side. Mickey watches as his boyfriend pulls out a can of beer.

“What the fuck?”

“It will make me feel better.” Ian chugs half of it and lies back on the pillow with a sigh. He hands Mickey the rest of it.

“Thanks.” Mickey mumbles before downing the beer too. “So what were you dreaming about? Justin Timberlake?”

“What?” Ian frowns.

“I woke you up because you were smiling like a creep in your fucking sleep.”

Ian smiles, big and wide. “You.” Mickey scoffs with a blush, flattered. “It's true. ‘Twas about that time you had just turned eleven and I broke my arm.”

Mickey groans. “I told you to come down but you didn’t listen to me!”

Ian laughs pulling Mickey into his arms. “You told me that, that time too.”

“I said Ian, this tree is too tall. But did you listen to me?”

“I...”

“Did you listen to me?”

Ian laughs louder. “No, I did not.”

Mickey pinches the nipple that’s right on his face. “I was very wise despite my age. Could have saved you a lot of unnecessary pain if you’d listened to me.”

“Okay king Solomon. Sure.” Ian says letting go of Mickey so he can straddle him. “Did I ever say thank you for never leaving my side?” he kisses him long, slow, pulling his bottom lip into his mouth. “For eleven days?” He kisses him again and pulls back when Mickey lets out a moan. “Thank you.”

Mickey avoids his eyes and looks anywhere but Ian. “Where else would I have been?”

Ian grins and sits back on the bed. He takes one of Mickey's legs and kisses his ankle. “I love you.”

“Well I don’t.”

“Really now?” Ian raises a disbelieving eyebrow.

“Yes, really. You are a stubborn fucker. Was then is now.”

“Fine. I don’t love you either.” Mickey pushes at Ian's naked chest with his foot. Ian laughs so Mickey steps on his chest with the other foot too. The redhead holds both legs by the ankles pinning them to his chest. “You started it.”

Mickey taps his toes on redhead's chest as the latter caresses and kisses his legs. “Can't believe you’ll be gone for a week. What do you need an entire fucking week for?”

Ian breathes out loudly. “I know babe, I hate it too, so much.”

Mandy barges in and throws Mickey's phone on the bed. “Riding hood calling.”

“Bitch why the hell do you have my phone?” Mickey snaps.

“You have the best music on there. Jesus. Who the hell is riding hood?”

“I left my phone at home yesterday.” Ian replies then takes Mickey's phone so he can answer it. “Yeah?”

“Why do you have him saved as riding hood?” Mandy whispers looking at Mickey. The latter points at Ian's hair. “Aaah.” Mandy nods in realization. “Little red riding hood. You two are so… I can't even...” she trails off. Dillon's coming over and he's bring booze so get your lazy asses out of bed!” she closes the door.

“Okay.” Ian finishes.

“Who was it?”

“Lip. Coach dropped something off at home. He was just letting me know. Told him to charge my phone for me.”

“What time are you leaving tomorrow?”

“We have to be gathered at school by six thirty so pretty fucking early.” Ian puts Mickey's legs down and gets between them so he can kiss his boyfriend. “I'll be back in no time.” Mickey wraps his arms around Ian and just looks at him. They stare at each other wordlessly, sharing a moment until Ian bites on his nose gently. He laughs and sits up again pulling both of Mickey's legs in his lap.

“You're a fucking menace.”

“ _You're_ a fucking menace.” Ian lifts Mickey's left leg, bringing it to his mouth again and bites gently on his heel.

“Ow! What's with the fucking biting?

“Shut up, that wasn’t even a bite. This,” Ian lifts the leg again and bites the heel slightly harder. “is a bite.”

Mickey pulls back both his legs. “What the fuck?!” he crawls towards Ian who’s trying to get away. Mickey straddles him and uses all his weight to make sure he can't get away. Ian laughs trying to push him away. Mickey doesn’t let him. Instead he bends and holds onto Ian's left arm –since his boyfriend is right handed- and bites on his arm, hard. He aims for the meaty part just above the elbow and bites, for real. 

Ian cries out in surprise. “Fuck Mickey!” he pushes at Mickey's forehead but the latter doesn’t let go. “Mickey!” Mickey finally pulls back with a happy smirk looking at his teeth marks dented on Ian's skin. “Mickey what the hell? You bit me!” Ian inspects his arm. He touches the sore spot and hisses. “You fucking bit me!” he shouts, still in shock. “Why would you bite me?” he pouts and looks at his arm again where Mickey's teeth marks are clear as day. “This is not gonna go away for a long while.”

Mickey who’s watching Ian in amusement straddles his lap and pecks him on the lips. “I'm sorry.”

“You bit me.” Ian repeats quietly.

“I know and I'm sorry.”

Ian frowns at him. “Is this going to be a thing now? Because that shit was fucking painful, still is. And it's not like there was sex to distract me!”

Mickey cresses the abused hand avoiding the bruise and kisses it. “I'm sorry.” He's not. “I don’t even know why I did that.” He does.

“Ian! Fuckward! Get out here!” Mandy yells from the living room.

“Why I'm I fuckward and yet you get to be Ian?” Mickey complains.

“Probably because you bite your boyfriend.”

Mickey pecks Ian one more time before pulling on a pair or sweats and a t-shirt then heading out. Ian looks at his hand one more time and frowns at the teeth marks there. This was such a strange thing for Mickey to do. And seeing as he knows that boy in and out, it wasn’t in retaliation. Mickey wants Ian to think it's revenge but Ian knows it's not. And he knows his boyfriend isn’t sorry either. He’ll find out the truth soon enough. He gets up so he can put on some clothes.

“Shit.” He curses when he lifts his hand and it aches like a motherfucker. “Fuck you Mickey!” he calls out and he's met with laughter.

Putting on the shirt turns out to be painful too but he manages. He's just glad Mickey didn’t bite his right arm seeing as he has a game in two days. Or maybe that’s why Mickey didn’t bite his right arm. That fucking asshole, he did this on purpose!

 

                                  **~°~°~°~°~**

 

By the time Ian leaves the bedroom and peeps into the living room, the four beings in there are already enjoying themselves seeing as the living room is foggy with smoke. Wait, did he just see four people? He reverses from where he was walking towards the kitchen to see that there were indeed four people in the living room. The fourth person being Cade.

Cade. Ian hadn’t talked to him since Mickey's birthday. But he had definitely seen the guy at school and in their classes. It was really hard to ignore the guy seeing as he struts around like he owns the place. Ian shakes his head and goes back into the kitchen. He grabs a bottle of water and chugs it as he walks back into the living room. He sits next to Dillon and grabs one of the beers they brought.

“Sup red.”

“Hey Dillon.”

“Ian.”

“Cade.”

Mickey who’s on the recliner passes him the weed and Ian winces as he takes it with his left hand. His idiot boyfriend only smirks at him. “Something wrong with your hand?” Mandy who’s sited between Dillon's legs asks.

“No, he's fine.” Mickey answers on his behalf. Not that Ian was planning on telling them his weirdo of a boyfriend fucking bit him and not in a playful kind of way either.

“Wilson always so uptight?” Cade asks.

“I think he's alright.” Ian replies holding his breath after inhaling. “Mickey and Dillon on the other hand probably share your sentiments.”

“He's fine once you get used to him.” Mandy tells Cade. “If you can manage to show up to all the classes.” She adds with a laugh.

The five of them spend the afternoon drinking and smoking. Ian does more cigarettes than weed and avoids the hard liquor since he has to be up extremely early the next day. So he pretty much stays sober the entire time since he needs several cans of beer to really get drunk. The rest however are laughing and talking and making fun of each other. Ian finds himself warming up to Cade. Maybe he really isn’t such a bad guy once you get to know him. He doesn’t hide his disdain for less than popular people, but other than that Ian doesn’t find much else wrong with the guy. And they keep fist bumping with Mickey for one reason or another so Mickey must like him too.  

At one point or another Ian will find himself cursing his boyfriend internally when someone brushes against his left arm or when he forgets about the bite and moves his hand too much. He has a feeling he’ll be doing that a lot until the pain completely ebbs away. The bruise has fully formed at this point. It's a dark shade of red now but by tomorrow maybe it will start to purple. 

By 5:00PM everyone is about to leave when mama Milkovich calls to say she won't be coming home so instead of people leaving, more people show up. By 8:00PM however Ian can't stay. He gets up and taps Mickey on the shoulder gesturing towards the kitchen where it’s less noisy.

“I have to go.”

Mickey nods. “’Kay. Gonna call me as you get there right?”

Ian moves towards him and holds his neck with both hands. He caresses his cheeks with his long thumbs. “I will call you in the afternoon. You’ll need to sleep this off.”

“Okay.” Mickey blinks extremely slow and Ian knows he's drunk. “Love you.”

“Love you too baby. Will miss you so much.” Ian lets out with a shuddering breath. He bends and kisses Mickey who puts both hands on his waist. Ian breaths him in and kisses him long and deep trying to get all the sweetness he can to sustain him for the next seven days. Fuck he loves Mickey. When they finally pull back Mickey blinks up at him, his face flushed. “I love you.” Ian repeats. “Be careful alright? Don’t drink too much, you got guests in your house and Mandy is drunker than you are.” They both laugh but Mickey nods.

“Bye.”

“Bye.” Ian pecks him on the cheek one last time before getting around the people scattered in the Milkovich house then walking out.

He doesn’t get very far before hearing, “Ian!” he stops and turns around to find Cade catching up to him. “You leaving?” he asks pushing the hair on his eye back like he always does even though it's pointless seeing as it goes back.

Ian nods. “Yeah, why?” Cade shrugs and starts walking so Ian does too. “Where are you going?”

“Walking you home, you’re going home, right?”            

“Yeah but why would you walk me there?”

“Because it's what friends do.”

“Okay then. As long you don’t forget I've got a boyfriend we’re good.”

Cade laughs pushing his hair back again. “Would you stop throwing that in my face already? I told you, I'm not trying to hit on you. You two love each other, it's clear and I respect that.”

Ian frowns at the tattooed boy but keeps walking anyway. “I'm sorry man, you’re just really weird sometimes.”

“Is cool, you're not the first person to be wary of me.” They both laugh. “So you're leaving huh?”

“Yeah, for a week.”

“Cool, gonna have all the fun without ya.”

Ian chuckles as they reach the Gallagher gate and he walks in. “Fun will still be here when I get back. Goodnight Cade.”

“Night Ian.”  

Ian nods then pushes open the door that’s never closed and walks in without looking back. He finds Lip and Carl chasing each other around the room. “Why aren’t you at the party?” he asks surprised.

“Got someone coming over.” Lip replies.

“Cool. Keep doing whatever it is you’re doing.”

Ian walks up the stairs and into his bedroom immediately retiring for the night. 

 

                                  **~°~°~°~°~**

                                                                   

Ian’s alarm goes off at 5:00AM and he quickly turns it off to avoid waking up the rest. He sits up and yawns stretching his arms. He feels a sharp pain on his left arm and remembers what Mickey did. “Fucking Mickey.”

 

…

 

Ian showers and forgets all about his arm. That’s until he gets to school and one of his team mates gives him a bro hug before tapping his shoulder and he flinches remembering the pain _. Baby I love you but you are a fucking asshole._ Is what he doesn’t say out loud.

 

…

 

Ian and the rest of the guys who got there on time stand there talking and passing time waiting for the rest. Including the coach who gave a lecture about being late. The coach finally shows up with the school bus and they all walk in. Ian puts his bag in the luggage compartment just like the rest. It's when he uses his left hand to hold onto the bus handle so he can get in the pain hits him again. _I will get you back I swear to God._

…

 

When they arrive the coach stands in front  of the bus and gives them the motivation speech. Ian tunes it out and just looks out the window. He hates being away from Mickey and his family but all the travelling he does for football isn’t so bad. He turns back to the coach when the man claps his hands and gives them the go ahead to leave the bus. Ian passes the coach with a smile.

“Don’t let me down Gallagher!” he says then slaps Ian on his left arm hard.

“Fucking Mickey!” this time Ian does say it out loud. His had is throbbing though so he doesn’t care that he gets strange looks from his team mates for it.

 

…

 

That’s pretty much what happens for the next couple of days after the bruise turns a dark purplish color. Ian is always thinking about his boyfriend but for the next couple of days it’s the literal definition of ‘you're always on my mind’ all because Mickey decided to be a child and bite him. But Ian loves that stupid asshole and everything that comes with him so after a while, every time the pain reminds him of Mickey he just smiles instead of cursing him out. Thinking about him all the time will definitely get him through this time they're apart. By the time the bruise turns a greenish, yellow type of color it's not as painful but it's still there. And when Ian doesn’t feel it he just presses a little bit on the spot with his thumb and smiles stupidly at himself when residual pain courses through his arm.

 

                                  **~°~°~°~°~**

 

It's on a Friday, two days before Ian comes home when Mickey decides to head over to Jamie’s. Not that he has a delivery today. He's just bored since no one is home and Iggy and Mandy are both busy. His mother wants to teach him how to bake and Mickey is just not feeling it right now. So he runs away, literally. Waits until his mother goes out the backdoor and he runs out. Jamie always has some good stuff at his place so he will entertain himself there.

When Mickey walks in through the door though, there's an altercation going on. Mickey is taken by surprised since he didn’t even expect anyone to be home. All his other brothers are here too. Jamie, Tony, and Colin. So this must be serious.

Jamie is chest to chest with a guy just as big as him. “I'm not fucking with you Julian, he gives me my money or he's dead fucking meat.” Jamie threatens.

“You wanna get to him, you’re gonna have to get through me. He said he will get you your fucking money!” the Julian person retorts. Mickey checks to see some guy hiding behind Julian and he scoffs. _Pussy._

Jamie huffs angrily and steps back. Mickey notices his brothers visibly exhale and he knows for sure he just walked in on something serious. He's proven right when Jamie pulls out a gun and cocks it, right before pressing it against Julian’s temple.

“Then I guess I'm gonna have to go through you.” Jamie growls and Mickey's heart starts to beat extremely fast.

His other brothers all act at the same time trying to placate their older brother. “Jamie, he’s not fucking worth it.” Colin.

“Yeah Jamie, come on. We know this isn’t even about the God demn money.” Tony.

“I should kill him right now. Get out of my way Julian.”

Julian swallows, his confidence subsiding a little bit. “Jamie, I will make sure he gets you the money, please don’t do this.”

Jamie just shakes his head no. Mickey can tell he's really mad because his face is red and other than that Mickey knows his older brother and he knows when he's mad. So he decides to speak up because he draws the line at murder. “Jamie.” Everyone in the room turns to look at him, his presence registering to them for the first time since he got here.

“Leave Mick, you shouldn't see this.” Jamie orders.

“No.” Mickey replies walking stealthily towards his brother and Julian who looks like he's afraid to even move. “I know he must owe you a lot of money for you to get like this, or maybe it's not the first time he's fucked you over but please don’t do this.” Mickey begs. Jamie continues to breath fast and hard but doesn’t say anything and doest put the gun down. Mickey glances and Tony and his brother nods encouragingly. “Please Jamie. Don’t shoot him. Don’t have murder on your hands. He's not worth going to jail over.” Jamie finally looks at him and Mickey nods. “Give it to me.”

He stretches out his hand and Jamie reluctantly lowers the gun and hands it to him. Mickey puts the safety back on and hands the gun to Colin who’s closest to him. When Mickey drops the gun that’s when he realizes he's shaking. Shit, shit, shit, he doesn’t even want to think what would have happened if he hadn’t showed up.

“One week.” Jamie says. “If I don’t have my money by then you're dead.” He growls glaring at the coward still hiding behind Julian. “And my baby brother won't be there to save ya.”

                                  **~°~**

When Mickey gets home he's breathing fast and hard. He rushed into his room and quickly closes the door behind him. He just wants to get under the covers and hide never to be seen again. He undresses until he only has his boxers and t-shirt on then gets in his bed. Has Jamie killed before? He hopes not. But incidents like that probably happen all the time Mickey's just never seen it. It _is_ a dangerous business after all. Shit, he almost witnessed a murder. That he would have had to keep to himself because Jamie is his brother. _Shit_.

He would give anything to have Ian here right now. With him. Holding him in his arms and telling him everything will be alright. Because Mickey's heart can't seem to keep up. He's home away from all the murder threats and guns he should have stopped shaking by now.   _Shit_.

His phone rings and Mickey looks around frantically. It's not in bed with him. He gets off the bed to look through his jeans pockets and he has never been happier to see **Riding** **Hood** on display. Mickey takes a deep breath and tries to calm down somewhat.

“ _Baby!”_ Ian calls loudly. _“How are you?”_ he sounds out of breath. Good. If he's still at practice he won't be able to tell Mickey is still shaken.

“I'm fine. Why are you out of breath?”

He hears Ian exhale loudly. “ _Feels good to be off my feet. Coach just made me do like ten laps.”_

“What d’you do?” Mickey settles down on his pillow already feeling better now that Ian has distracted him from the incident.

 _“Eh.”_ Ian starts and Mickey smiles. “ _Kinda got into a fight during today’s game.”_

“So you started it.”

_“A little bit.”_

Mickey laughs. “Did you win at least?”

_“There was an accident so we will continue the match tomorrow. I'm benched though.”_

“I'm sorry.”

 _“It's alright. What have you been up to?”_ Mickey remembers what just happened and he shivers.

“Does your arm still ache?” he asks instead.

Ian chuckles on the other end. _“Only of I press on it.”_

“You’ve been pressing on it!” Mickey asks in surprise.

“ _So I got used to the pain, sue me!”_ they both laugh. Mickey sleeps on his back so he's staring at the ceiling. _“I kept cursing you out every time my arm ached. Which was a lot.”_

Mickey smiles. “At least every time you texted you were thinking about me I knew you weren’t lying.”

 _“I would never lie about that.”_ Ian says quietly and Mickey can picture his beautiful smile. “ _I always think about you when we’re apart.”_ Now Mickey's heart is beating fast for a reason he can acknowledge. _“You don’t have to bite me for me to think about you. Doesn’t matter how long I'm going to be away.”_

Mickey laughs. He feels better. So much better. “Thank you.”

_“For what?”_

“For being you.”

_“I love you babe. See you on Sunday.”_

“I love you too Ian, so much.”

He hears Ian exhale shakily on the other end before hanging up.

Mickey stares at his phone where the wallpaper is a selfie Ian took of both of them. Ian has his hands wrapped around Mickey's neck and he's kissing the side of his head. Mickey is smiling so happily he doesn’t even recognize himself.

He has been a terrible boyfriend.

You don’t lie to someone you love. He gave Ian so much shit for lying to him and yet here he is doing it to him now. He needs to come clean. He needs to tell Ian. He doesn’t know what  the outcome will be but he can't keep what he’s been doing from Ian anymore. It's just not right. Shoving his phone under his pillow, Mickey shuts his eyes hoping to nap for a bit. He was looking forward to Ian's return before. Now, now he's not so sure. What if this ends up breaking them up? What if Ian can't forgive him? What will Mickey do then?

With the same questions going round and round in his head, Mickey falls into a restless slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join my facebook group **Let's be Shameless... Shamelessly** and let's have some fun and Gallavich away.
> 
> kudos and all comments appreciated!  
> (quick confession, i bit an ex once when we were play fighting. my reasons were not the same as Mickey's though. ha ha haa. *gasps* i hope that's not why we aren't together. ha ha ha ha haaa)


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The truth finally comes out... or does it? bwahahahahahaha  
> forgive me, i'm sleepy, it's 4:00am he he he hee

Ian looks out the bus window twisting the ring on his finger. He cannot wait to get home. He can't wait to kiss Mickey. His full pink lips that are always so tempting. Especially if he licks them or when they kiss for too long and they turn red. Ugh! He cannot wait to be inside his boyfriend’s tight ass. Mickey takes him so good. He takes him better than… well, Ian has no one else to compare to but he doesn’t need that. He already knows his boyfriend is amazing in bed if the way he makes Ian feel is anything to go by.

He sighs quietly and keeps watching as buildings, trees and other vehicles pass by. He needs to stop thinking about sex. Thinking about Mickey has him getting hard and that won't help him here. He squeezes his hard dick through the denim and shifts on his seat clearing his throat.

“I can help you with that.”

Ian quickly turns to find Cayden a fellow team mate on the seat next to him that was empty a few minutes ago. “What?” Cayden twists his mouth and glances at Ian's crotch before looking back at him. Ian looks down to find his bulge is pretty visible. He quickly covers it with his shirt. “Fuck off Cayden. I have someone at home who will gladly take care of it.”

Cayden licks his lips and scoots closer. Ian moves further towards the window. “Look, Mickey's not here. There's no need for you to suffer and yet I'm a willing body.” He whispers.

“We’re on the freaking bus!” Ian whisper shouts. Not that he would let the guy do anything but still, what the hell is he thinking? Cayden is a year older than Ian. He's pretty buff and he's half Mexican and African American so he's a good looking fella but Mickey takes the cake here. Mickey will always take the cake.

“I can get very creative. Not my first time.” He waggles his eyebrows suggestively and Ian glares at him in disgust.

“Please go away.”

“Team mates always help each other out. You gotta let me…”

“If you don’t leave, I will tell Mickey that you came onto me. Then you will have to deal with him on Monday. Is that what you want?”

Cayden gasps. “You would tell on me?”

“Yep.”

The other boy’s face falls and he leaves, dejected. Ian exhales in relief. There's nothing like reminding people what Mickey can do to get them to back off. Ian sighs happily and lays his head back on the window settling in for the rest of the journey.

 

                                 **~°~°~°~°~**

“Could you please stay still or move the fuck away please?” Iggy finally snaps.

Mickey is seated next to him and they're watching a movie that for the life of him Mickey can't get into even if he tried. He's so fucking nervous. Ian will be home any moment now and he's gotta confess to what he's been up to. He's so nervous about Ian's reaction and he keeps shaking his leg. It in turn shakes the couch and Iggy has had enough of it. Mickey grunts and leaves the living room to his brother and his friend whose name Mickey has forgotten since it's not even a real name.

He heads into Iggy’s bedroom to grab a couple of beers from his mini fridge and then takes them to his room. God he misses Ian. He misses him so much even though it's only been seven days. When they're not fighting they fuck practically daily so he misses Ian and a specific body part. Ian sent a filthy text an hour ago so clearly he's looking forward to the sex too.

So maybe Mickey should let them have re-union sex before dropping the bomb? Yeah. That’s exactly what he’ll do. He’ll fuck his boyfriend first before he ruins everything by his confession. Who knows, he might not get a chance to fuck him again after Ian finds out the truth.

Mickey nods to himself and takes a sip of his beer. He will confess tomorrow. Today he will let Ian fuck him into the mattress till they can't move anymore.

With that conclusion Mickey instantly calms down. The nerves disappear and he goes back to his normal calm and collected self.

 

                                 **~°~°~°~°~**

 

Ian passes by his house, hugs everyone who’s around hello then heads up to take a shower so he can head over to see his boyfriend. He doesn’t even need to clarify to Fiona where he's spending the night since it goes without saying.

Walking into the Milkovich house it's just Iggy and his friend in the living room so he says hello and heads directly to Mickey's bedroom. He finds his boyfriend lying on the bed on his phone, with just boxers on, and a beer in hand. Mickey smirks up at him the moment Ian shuts the door.

“Hi.” Ian greets.

“Hi.” Mickey replies and the sound makes Ian's breath stutter. It's like a breath of fresh air. Fuck he'd missed him so much. He immediately starts undressing till he's left in just his underwear as well before crawling over towards him. “Hey.” Mickey says again putting everything on the side table so he can receive Ian. He holds onto both his cheeks as they both meet for a searing kiss.

The moment their lips touch Mickey's heart rate kicks up and he sighs happily into the kiss. Ian settles in between his legs so they can kiss properly. He caresses Mickey's biceps, ribs and ass as Mickey sucks on his tongue. This is what he's been missing. This is what he's been craving for the last couple of days. No one can give him this floaty feeling but Mickey. No one can make his body shudder from pleasure apart from Mickey. No one. He brushes Mickey's inner thigh before feeling his hardness over his boxers. There's a wet patch and it turns Ian even more knowing Mickey is already leaking precum.

“Want you.” he whispers.

“Please.” Mickey replies out of breath.

Ian pulls Mickey's hands from where they're around his neck. He places them just above his head so he can slot their fingers together. He then continues to kiss the lips he couldn’t stop thinking about on his way here and at the same time rubbing his crotch against Mickey and getting an appreciative moan in return. He lets go of the shorter boy’s hands so he can kiss his neck and chest and stomach and keep going lower.

Mickey whimpers when he feels Ian nose at the fabric of his boxers right where his dick is leaking. He lifts his hips when Ian pulls the clothing down. Ian looks straight at Mickey while he throws the boxers on the floor before taking the hard dick in his hand.

“Missed you. Missed this.”

“Yeah?” Mickey croaks out and Ian nods. “What are you going to do about it, tough guy?”

Ian smirks and takes the challenge. He bends, kisses Mickey's tip before swallowing him down. Mickey has to bite his lip hard to prevent from being loud. Ian starts to suck him off expertly and deep throating him which he can do now after years of practicing on Mickey. When his dick touches the back of Ian's throat he tugs on the red hair forcefully. Ian looks at him quizzically.  

“Stop. Stop Ian. Don’ wanna come like this.”

Ian nods. “Lube.” He gets off the bed so he can step out of his own underwear before getting back between Mickey's legs. He grabs the lube and starts to prep Mickey blindly so they can make out. Mickey moans and caresses Ian's back.

“Missed you so much. Can't wait to feel you.”

Ian groans. “Please don’t talk like that or I will come before we've even done anything."

Mickey manages a chuckle even though breathless just waiting for Ian to finally fill him up. He thrusts up his hips when he feels the first finger breach him. “Yes.”

Ian goes for his neck and sucks a mark on there while his second finger joins the first one inside him. Soon Ian is holding onto his own dick and guiding it inside his boyfriend. Mickey sighs heavily as Ian enters him inch by inch. Once Ian is fully buried inside him, he lays on Mickey and presses their foreheads together. Mickey smiles up at him.

“What?”

“Feels good.” Ian whispers. “But we gotta be quiet. Iggy is out there with a guest and you know how he's always giving us shit for being loud.”

“Fuck Iggy. Move.” Mickey growls fucking himself on the dick inside him making Ian hiss loudly before doing as told.

Ian kisses Mickey's jaw and neck once he starts moving slowly inside him. His entire body shudders and he moans. This is everything he’d been imagining in the bus and more. So, so much more. Mickey relishes in the thickness of Ian's cock thrusting inside him.

“Shit, could spend hours buried inside you.”

“Ian.” Mickey moans and scratches up Ian's back when the latter changes the angle and starts moving faster.

He gasps on a strangled moan before pulling Ian back in for an uncoordinated kiss. It is wet and barely a kiss since they are both busy moaning at the intense feeling they are providing each other. Suddenly Ian makes a sound as if he's choking before he sits up. He kneels on the bed and pulls Mickey by his thighs so he's somehow on his lap. Grabbing onto both thighs, he then starts jack hammering into his boyfriend. Mickey doesn’t know what has gotten into the redhead just now but he loves it.

He looks up at Ian who’s fucking into him so fast he looks like he's been fast forwarded. The way Ian has positioned them makes him graze on Mickey's prostate with every thrust. “Fuck.” He curses already losing control. This angle feels so good, it feels fucking _amazing_.

Ian can feel sweat trickling down his back and more sweat on his forehead and he thrusts harder and faster with determination. He watches the boy below him losing control and he gets even more motivated. Mickey is hissing loudly grabbing onto the sheets and pulling on them until he undoes the covers. He moves his head left and right, the pleasure too intense, completely taking over his body.

“Mickey fuuuuuuuuck!” Ian cries feeling overwhelmed. “Shit.”

He grabs Mickey's dick and starts jerking him off without slowing down his movements. Mickey screams as he comes so hard he goes temporarily blind. Ian watches in fascination as his boyfriend convulses violently while he continues to moan loudly, his spent cock jerking in his hand. He continues to shudder while still moaning and breathing heavily. He has never seen Mickey come this hard before. He came on his chest, face and even the headboard. Ian slows down completely and smiles down at his boyfriend who has his eyes shut, still breathing fast and his legs still trembling.

“You alright there?”

“Mm.” is all Mickey can manage. He feels so weak he can't even move. His entire body feels like jelly and all his strength is gone. Fuck, that was the best Ian has ever given it to him. Ian doesn’t think Mickey can take anymore so he starts to pull out. “No.” Mickey protests.

“Mick, baby you can't…”

“Yes...yes I can, keep, going.” Ian looks at him doubtfully but he finally opens his eyes and nods encouragingly.

“Kay.”

Lying on top of Mickey, he starts to move extremely slow, trying his best to stay away from Mickey's prostate. He watches his boyfriend intently who is giving him a weak smile while caressing his cheek. He starts to fuck down onto Ian, and clenching around him. Ian moans, and it only takes a few more thrusts before he's filling Mickey with his cum.

“That was fucking amazing.” Mickey speaks up finally able to speak coherently.

Ian laughs and pulls out. “Yeah, I could tell.” he drops next to Mickey and the latter lays on his side so they can look at each other. “What the hell was that?”

“That was all you baby.” Mickey replies with a laugh.

Ian frowns his eyebrows drawn together. “You’ve never come like that before.” He recalls how Mickey spasmed and shouted and lost control. “You lost your freaking mind!”

Mickey kisses him. “We must be getting pretty good with this sex thing.”

“Yeah, we must.”

“Are you fucking kidding me! This is why I can't find you? Get away from my brother’s door you fucking pervert!” Iggy yells on the other side of the door.

“Did you hear that? ‘Twas fucking intense!”

“MOVE!”

Ian and Mickey look at each and crack up. “Jesus.” Ian says before laughing again. “Iggy needs to stop giving his friend weed.” They laugh again.

…

“Can’t do much right now but when we wake up tomorrow it's my turn.” Mickey states matter of fact after they’ve calmed down. He spanks Ian's ass for emphasis.

“What? You gonna fuck me and make me lose my mind too?”

“Gonna try.”

Ian chuckles. “Okay. Miss having you inside me too. Kiss me.”

 

                                 **~°~°~°~°~**

“Yo, yo, yo! Look who’s back!” Cade shouts when he spots Mickey, Ian and Dillon in the hallway getting everyone’s attention. Ian glares at him. “Sup red?”

“ _Do not_ call me that.”

“Come on, Dillon gets to do it and I don’t?”

“Yes.”

Dillon laughs and slaps his cousin slash family friend in the shoulder. “Let’s get to class.”

Cade pushes at Dillon and they start roughhousing. They do it till they're inside the class and Ian is forced to separate them. The four of them settle down. Cade is Dillon’s desk mate now after chasing away the one who used to sit there just like his cousin did before him.

Mickey watches the three of them chat and laugh and he's having a hard time concentrating on what they're saying because today is the day. Today is the day. If he doesn’t confess today he never will. Which will be unfair and wrong because Ian deserves to know. He hasn’t told Jamie yet about his feelings. He's very conflicted on whether to go on or not. But his brother hasn’t called him yet meaning he understands Mickey needs some time.

Watching that kind of violence unfold had really gotten to Mickey and he's too young to be in that kind of danger.  He's just used to delivering cars from point A to point B so seeing that had really put things into perspective. He glances at Ian who is listening intently to something Cade is saying right before laughing his face lighting up happily.

“Mick do you hear this guy?”

“What?” Cade asks. “What does it matter as long I get my dick wet?”

“You are _such_ an asshole.” Dillon shakes his head getting his books out of his bag.

Mickey doesn’t even know what they're talking about and he won't ask because he needs to figure out if there's a better way to tell the boy you love _; I've been involved in criminal activities for a while now behind your back. I was doing it for us though, so we cool?_

He sighs and rubs a hand across his face. This stress was going to give him an ulcer. He really needs to get this out of the way. He feels a warm hand with long fingers wrap around his wrist and he smiles glancing at his boyfriend.

“You okay?” Ian asks. Because Mickey can never get anything past him. Shit, Mickey wonders how he's been able to keep this secret from him for so long.

“Yeah. I am just not in the mood for school today.”

Ian nods with a gentle smile and squeezes his wrist before letting go. He turns back around to hear what Dillon is saying.

By the time they're having lunch at the cafeteria Mickey can't take it anymore and he signals for Dillon to join him outside for a cigarette. “’Sgoing on Mickey Mick?” Dillon asks lighting up as he leans against a wall. He goes to hand one to Mickey but he shakes his head ‘no’ and Dillon frowns at him. “You cool?”

“Nah man. Look, I'm gonna come clean.”

Dillon exhales from his nose and takes another drag. “Come clean about what?” Mickey doesn’t reply but instead raises a sharp eyebrow at his friend. Dillon chokes on smoke. “To red!” he exclaims and then coughs some more before lowering his voice. “Are you serious?”

Mickey nods severally. “Yeah man, I think it's time.”

Dillon rubs his chin while tapping at the end of his cigarette. “Are you sure you wanna do that? ‘Cause I'm not saying your dude’s uptight but…”

“He is not uptight.”

“He kinda is.”

“Ian is not uptight. He’s just… extra careful.”

“Uptight.”

“Would you please stop calling my boyfriend fucking uptight and help me out here?”

Dillon laughs. “I'm just saying, he almost killed me when we robbed that liquor store. What's he gonna do when he finds out you’ve been delivering stolen cars and even jacked a few yourself?”

“Shit.”

“Right? You’ve managed to hide it so far. So quit if you have to, but you don’t gotta tell him.”

Mickey ponders on it for a few minutes then takes a deep breath. “Will think about it.”

Dillon nods before throwing away the stick and they head back inside.

Ian knocks their shoulders together gently when Mickey sits back down next to him. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, just needed a smoke.”

Ian nods and takes a bite of his sandwich. “Too many dicks on this crew. You,” Mandy shoves Cade. “Start dating someone preferably a girl so we can get another female in here.” Ian and Dillon laugh and even Mickey manages to crack a smile.

“Well,” Cade starts. “This very pretty girl Avery, she sits at the back. A number of times I've caught her looking at me…”  he trails off when everyone apart from Ian starts laughing. “What? What did I say?”

Ian glares at Mickey before turning back to look at Cade. “I have no idea who even told you you can join our _crew_ ,” he says the word disapprovingly looking at Mandy. “but if you bring that bitch here, I am kicking both of you out.” Ian gets up. He then bends to whisper in Mickey's ear. “Let’s go to the library babe. Need help with the math homework.” They leave the table where Mandy and Dillon are still laughing.

“Is Cade straight or gay anyway?” Mickey asks as they walk out.

“He says he doesn’t care either way as long as at the end of the day he gets off.” Ian shrugs.

“Hmm. Thought he was weird at first but, he's not so bad now.”

“Yeah.” Agrees Ian pushing Mickey playfully. The latter smiles but it's not genuine. Ian has picked up on Mickey's weird behavior, but he won't ask about it. His boyfriend will tell him when he's ready.

 

                                 **~°~°~°~°~**

 

Mickey is too distracted so Ian decides; fuck waiting. He needs to know what's going on with his boyfriend now. So they ditch school and head over to the Milkovich house hoping they won't find their mother home since it's in the middle of the afternoon and they’re cutting school. Luckily, she's not home. They just find Iggy who's on his way out. He confirms that she just left so the coast is clear. Ian sits Mickey at the kitchen table before going into the kitchen and serving them both some food. They didn’t get a chance to finish eating before.

“Okay spill.” Ian says sitting across his boyfriend.

“What?”

“Start talking. It's clear that something is on your mind. And I need my boyfriend back so talk to me.” Ian takes a bite and starts chewing. Mickey watches Ian who is eating while looking at him intently and he wonders if Dillon could be right. I mean, why rock the boat when they are so happy right now?

“It's nothing.”

“Bullshit. Don’ lie to me Mick.”

Mickey pinches the bridge of his nose before pushing his untouched plate away. “I lied to you. I've _been_ lying to you.”

Ian frowns but he doesn’t stop eating. “What about?”

“I've not been working at Jamie’s garage.”

Ian sits back and puts his spoon down his attention fully on Mickey. “Where have you been working then?”

“For Jamie, just… not at the garage.” Ian tilts his head but doesn’t say anything so Mickey continues. “I've been umm…” he clears his throat and fidgets uneasily. “I've been driving stolen cars to their buyers.” Ian licks his lips but still doesn’t say anything. “But I have been careful. Always. And that’s all I do. I don’t deal with weapons, never shot at anyone. I just drive cars to their wanted destination. That’s _all_ I do.” Ian is just silently blinking at him. “Ian, babe say something.” Mickey reaches for the hands on the table but they get pulled away.

“How long?”

“Umm… a while?” he clears his throat. “A really long while.”

Ian nods trying to swallow the lump in his throat. “So this is who we are now? Liars? This is what our relationship is based on?” he stands up suddenly. Angry.

“I didn’t fucking lie to you, I just didn’t tell you.” Mickey stands up too.

“Same fucking difference!”

“I was careful.” Mickey says gently.

“You keep saying that like it's supposed to make me feel better. Careful or not this shit is fucking dangerous Mickey!” Ian breathes. “You could’ve gotten shot, or killed. And what if you’d gotten arrested  huh? You're eighteen, you’d be in prison, for fucking years! Prison Mickey, not juvie. Did you think about that?”

“Of course I did.”

“Yet you still fucking did it.” Ian scoffs bitterly, pacing. He's alternating between anger at Mickey for joining that line of work and hurt for being kept in the dark for this long. “Did you stop to think about how I would have felt if that happened? Your mom?” Ian spits glaring at Mickey who's watching him. “Or was being a bad ass criminal the only thing on your selfish mind?”

“Fuck you if you think that’s why I did it.” Mickey runs a thumb across his lower lip. “I did this for us. You and me, so we never have to suffer and yet I'm selfish?”

“Nobody fucking ask you to!” Ian yells. “I sure as hell didn’t and never would.”

“No, but I did it anyway because I love you. I wanted to better our future.” Ian shakes his head cackling in disbelief. “Ian, babe, I was careful. So careful and isn’t that what you told me?” Ian frowns at him confused because they have never talked about this shit. “You told me as long as I was safe and didn’t get caught…”

“When?” Ian snaps.

“That day before my birthday when we were at the mall, you said…”

“Ugh!” Ian cries out. “Why are you… why would you…” he takes a deep breath. “Don’t you dare fucking do that! You know that’s not what I meant. I was referring to when you had to do it for my birthday. Remember, when you told me it was just that one time? You are such a fucking liar Mick. What else are you keeping from me, hmm?”

“Oh, you know what, fuck off!”

“Excuse me?”

“Yeah Ian fuck all the way off. Fuck you and your fucking high horse!” Mickey groans. “Why you always gotta be like this? Turning unnecessary shit into a big fucking deal? I was fine then, I am fine now. I didn’t get arrested, or shot. So would you calm the fuck down already?”

“ _Are you fucking kidding me?_ ” Ian whispers quietly. “You lied to me. You’ve been dealing with stolen cars and justifying it with the fact that you were providing for our future. You think that makes it fucking okay? And now you're trying to turn this around on me?”

“Yes, because you’re overreacting!”

“Fuck you Mickey!” Ian pushes at his chest. “Fuck you!” he does it again.

“Fuck me? Fuck you!”

Ian takes a few steps back, shocked. “You could have gotten into real, fucking, danger Mickey. Don’t you fucking see that?” Ian yells angrily. “You could have walked in on something, could have pissed someone off. Then where would you be?”

“It. Didn’t. Happen.” Mickey enunciates. “None of that shit happened. So stop acting like such a fucking…”

“Go ahead. Complete that sentence. What am I acting like Mickey?”

“You are being childish. You are being stupid about this entire fucking situation and you are being a fucking asshole to me when I am trying to come clean to my fucking boyfriend!” Mickey can see Ian's face turning as red as his hair in anger and he knows he should stop. He knows he's the guilty one and he should stop projecting his anger towards Ian but he can't stop. “I was just trying to spare your stupid fragile fucking feelings!” He sees Ian's hands form into fists as he visibly shakes, infuriated.

Ian doesn’t know how he hasn’t screamed out of indignation and frustration. What is Mickey doing? Why is he being like this? He's the one who lied, and stole. And now he's insulting Ian? Why? “I'm stupid?!” Ian asks. “I'm stupid?” He repeats hurting from Mickey's words as tears start running down his face. Which is why he doesn’t think before grabbing his half eaten plate. He pours the remaining food on the table and flings the plate across the room aiming straight at Mickey's head.

Mickey ducks, the plate missing him by an inch. “WHAT THE FUCK IAN?!” he shouts staring at the shattered plate behind him.

They’ve been angry and loud this entire time. But that action leaves them just staring at each other. Ian is still crying silently, the hurt clear in his eyes. He wipes at his tears furiously, still shocked that that’s the route Mickey chose to take during the argument.

He sniffs. “You're not even sorry are you?”

Mickey sighs heavily when he sees the desolation on his boyfriend’s face. “I am. I...” he runs a hand through his hair. “Shit.” He takes a few steps towards Ian but the latter steps back. “I _am_ sorry, I shouldn’t have said those things. You're not stupid or childish. You're…”

Ian leaves him there and walks into Mickey's room locking it. Mickey walks slowly towards his door and knocks on it. “Ian baby I'm sorry. I didn’t mean it. I didn’t mean anything I said please open the door.” When he doesn’t get an answer he heads into the kitchen with a heavy regretful sigh.

Mickey reaches towards the window where the spares are usually kept. He then carefully steps over the broken plate since he's barefoot and heads back to his room. Opening the door quietly, he looks inside to find Ian lying on the bed facing the other way but his body is shaking meaning he's crying. His heart breaks knowing he caused this and yet he was the guilty one. Ian didn’t deserve the things he said. Mickey had been the asshole and not the other way around. Ian is always watching out for him. He's always looking out for Mickey which is why he tries to ensure he doesn’t get in trouble. So for Mickey to have called him stupid and an asshole just because he cares, it had not been fair.

He gets on the bed and slowly lays behind Ian. He tries touching his shoulder but Ian shrugs him off. It hurts but he deserved it. He tries again and this time Ian lets him. Mickey turns the redhead so he's lying on his back. He gets on top of him and between his legs. Ian is covering his eyes with both his hands so Mickey pulls them away. The red head avoids looking at him but Mickey can see his whole face is red and his eyes are swollen from all the crying. It makes Mickey feel like he's been stubbed in the chest. Makes him feel like shit.

“I'm sorry Ian.” Mickey apologizes, his voice shaky and unstable. “I'm so fucking sorry you didn’t deserve any of that.”

“I hate you.” Ian says his voice hoarse.

“I know, and I deserve it, I'm sorry.”

“I hate you so much.”

“I'm sorry babe.” Mickey repeats his eyes getting teary just from seeing the pain he's caused the boy he loves. “I'm sorry.” He repeats pressing their lips together. “So fucking sorry.” He says when Ian pulls away from the kiss. Mickey holds his cheek and guides his lips towards his own. This time Ian kisses back. Mickey keeps apologizing as they start making out. “I love you baby, I love you so much. Please.”

He begs when Ian pulls away again. Mickey gets him back into it and the kiss gets heated so Mickey slowly takes off their clothes. He searches and grabs for the lube blindly. He just doesn’t want them to stop being connected at the mouth. He apologizes and tries to make Ian forget the entire time. Ian is still good from this morning so Mickey just lubes his dick up before pushing inside his boyfriend without preamble. Mickey continues mouthing his confessions against Ian's lips even as he starts moving.

“I love you.”

“I hate you.”

“I'm sorry.”

“I don’t care. _Fuck_.” Ian curses when Mickey hits his sweet spot. “I hate you, I hate you so much.”

“I know baby, I know.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy this short Mickey video from this group here: https://www.facebook.com/jessica.compton.921/videos/g.684409228412541/1617936954901786/?type=2&theater
> 
> So.... thoughts? How do we feel about the chapter? (^_-)


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was pretty proud of that last chapter. so thank you all for the wonderful comments. <3 <3  
> also, 110 people have subscribed to this story. whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?! ***happy dance*** this makes me so happy!!!! Thank you so much, makes me feel like i'm doing something right.
> 
> umm, i see people giving warnings when there's cocaine use so... yeah. that. but very little. barely there even. you might even miss it. ha ha ha ha haa!!!  
> anyhu, ignore my stupid ass and enjoy!!

Mickey wakes up before Ian and checks his phone since it seems to be dark outside. It says 4:00AM. It's the next day. Shit. He's surprised to be honest. They slept through the afternoon and the entire night. Their fight must have really taken a toll on them. Especially Ian since he's still passed out. He yawns and opens his eyes.

Mickey reaches out and caresses the red hair. They're not too far apart from each other, but it's further than they usually are when they fall asleep together. His boyfriend usually prefers them to be as close as possible. Normally with or without sex whenever he comes to, Ian's arms are usually wrapped tightly around him. It's like he can't help it. But this time he wanted the space. So of course Mickey picks up on the fact that they might not be 100% when Ian's back is turned to him. He is surprised Ian didn’t go to the edge of the bed completely, or leave all together. Fuck, Mickey really fucked up.

He was just so scared of Ian getting too mad and fucking off that he became defensive and ended up making shit worse. He’s got the memory of the plate flying in his direction vividly in his mind.

Now here they were, Mickey had no clue where they stood, even though they had fucked after the argument Mickey has no idea how they were. But he knew they weren’t okay. Not really.

“You gonna keep doing it?” Ian asks softly which takes Mickey by surprise he pauses on the petting. He pulls his hand away and scoots closer to Ian so he can wrap and arm around him.

“No.”

“Why?”

“What?”

“Why are you quitting?”                       

 _The fuck kind of question is that?_ “Ian we just had the biggest fight we've ever had. What are you talking about? Do you want me to keep doing it?”

Ian sniffs. “I'm just asking why you don’ want to do it anymore. Is that why you’re quitting? Because we fought and you don’t want to upset me anymore?”

Mickey sighs, his heart rate going up. The last thing he wants is another disagreement. “Ian I don’t wanna fight.”

“We won't.” Ian reassures though Mickey doesn’t know how much he believes that.

To be honest, yes that’s Mickey's major reason for quitting. Sure seeing Jamie have another man at gunpoint shocked him back to his senses but loosing Ian had petrified him more. He however has this inkling that, that’s not the reason his boyfriend wants to hear. So even though he would rather not tell him this… “I walked in on something that scared the shit out of me. So as soon as I left I knew I had to quit and realized I had delayed telling you for long enough.”

There’s silence for a while. Mickey thinks ten minutes go by with him just caressing a silent Ian's stomach. He wonders if the red head fell back asleep. He's about to close his eyes when Ian speaks.

“Don’t tell me what it is, I don’t wanna know.” Ian says. “Not right now.”

Mickey nods behind him. “Okay.”

 “So, you wouldn’t have come clean otherwise?”

“I would have. I promise babe I would have. The guilt was killing me ‘cause I love you so fucking much. I would have but yes, that made me come clean much sooner than I maybe would have.” Mickey confesses shamefully. God, he hates himself for the lies and for the lashing out. He wants to take it all back. Especially the things he said.

Sitting up, Ian picks up boxers from the floor and pulls them on. Mickey sits up too feeling like his fear of losing his boyfriend is coming to life. “Are… are we okay?”

“Yeah.” Ian pulls his trousers up before pulling a t-shirt on. “Yes.” He says when he's done dressing. He then kisses Mickey's cheek and picks up his iPhone that’s on the night stand. Mickey got it for him. He just stands there and stares at it for a while.

“Yeah,” Mickey admits. “I bought it with the cash I…” Ian nods wordlessly and pockets it before opening the door.

“IAN.” Mickey calls out shakily. His breath is unsteady, and the emotion in his voice makes the redhead stop in his tracks. “It's four fucking AM where are you going?”

“It's five AM the light’s already…”

“Ian.” Mickey repeats desperately.

Despite what went down, despite the fact that Ian still doesn’t know what action to take, the look on Mickey's face makes his heart ache. He's scared that Ian might not come back, he can tell. And he looks like he's about to break down and Ian can't leave him like this. So with a sigh and with his clothes still on, he gets back in bed and lies back on the position he was before. He inhales sharply when Mickey spoons him and wraps an arm around him. Ian doesn’t know where their relationship stands at the moment. But he knows he doesn’t want to lose Mickey. So for now he will give him the comfort he's craving.

**_____________**

“Are we okay Ian?”

Mickey asks for the second time that day, desperate for an honest answer. Ian hasn’t left him; he hasn’t broken up with him. They had showered and gotten dressed and Ian and their mom had talked and laughed this morning. Ian had been his normal self in their mom’s presence. But as soon as they’d walked out of the Milkovich home the redhead had gone quiet all the way to school. He looked… he didn’t look sad but he also wasn’t his normal self. So now Mickey had to know.

Ian glances at him and gives him a soft smile which confuses Mickey because it does seem… genuine. “Yeah Mick, we’re good.” And then he's walking away leaving Mickey standing there in confusion.

They walk towards Dillon, Mandy, Jack and Cade who are standing near the school entrance laughing it up. Mickey sees Mandy punch Cade in the arm but he can't tell what that’s about so he takes a deep breath and walks over.

“Mickey Mick!” Dillon hugs him as usual happy to see him.

“You disappeared on us last night and none of you picked up your phones.” Cade says.

Mickey shrugs when Dillon looks at him with a silent question. “Okay then. Red what's up?”

Ian smirks and flips him off before throwing his hand around Mandy's shoulders. “What have you idiots been up to?” he kisses the top of her head and she giggles.

“Well,” Cade starts. “I do have some left over ganja if you wanna smoke up before class?” Ian shakes his head no.  “Come on, it's Wilson, and it's biology. Any other subject he's okay but when he teaches biology it's so fucking boring.” He groans.  

Ian laughs nodding in agreement. “True, but still no. But after I'm definitely in.”

Cade pouts before taking a drag then handing the stick to Mickey. The brunette licks his lips and thumbs his bottom lip. He can't help feeling like this is a fucking test even though Ian isn’t looking at him. So he shakes his head. “Nah, I'm easy.”

“What's up with you two? Jesus.” Mandy takes the weed from Cade and the four of them rotate it among themselves and they’re done by the time the bell rings.

 

**_____________**

 

The day progresses as usual. Ian is laughing and talking and he seems normal. But Mickey knows as soon as they're alone together that might not be the case and it breaks his heart. He doesn’t understand why Ian would lie to him and tell him they're fine when they're clearly not. When they're good Ian stands beside him most of the times. When they're fine Ian would have made fun of him like twenty times today. When they're fine Ian would throw a glance or two in his direction. Mickey knows when they're fine, this is not fine.

“Ian let me walk you to work.” Mandy says.

“Thought you wanted me to drive you home?” Dillon frowns at her.

“And now I'm asking Ian. Let’s go.” Mandy takes Ian’s hand pulling away from the group as they head towards Linda’s store. “So how are ya?” Mandy asks pulling her bag tighter on her shoulder.

Ian chuckles. “We just spent the whole day together and now you ask me that?” Mandy just raises an inquiring eyebrow. “Yes, I'm fine.”

“Is your relationship _fine_?”

“Yeah.” He lies.

“Please, you can barely look at my brother.”

Ian sighs. He feels a surge of something he can't identify go through his stomach at the memory of the fight. “Mick lied to me about what he was doing for Jamie then said a bunch of mean shit when we fought about it.”

“And now you’re having a hard time forgiving him for it?”

They take a corner and Ian waits for two people to walk past them before he continues. “No, it's not that. I've already forgiven him. He apologized a bunch of times after. Even _showed_ me just how sorry he was.”

Mandy scrunches up her face already knowing what that means. “So what's the problem?”

“It's just that… those things he said, and they fact that he kept this from me because he was _afraid_ to tell me,” Ian stops walking to point at his chest with both hands. “it made me feel, _makes_ me feel like a controlling fucking boyfriend.”

Mandy looks at him with a confused frown. “How so?”

“All the times I've told him not to do something.”

Mandy scoffs. “Like not rob another liquor store?”

“Yeah!”

“But that was for his own good though.”

Ian sighs in frustration then resumes walking. “He fucking eighteen Mands, he can't be running shit by me all the time. It's _his_ life, I shouldn’t have a say at what he does.” He scoffs. “He turned down Cade’s weed this morning because of me, I just know it.”

“Again, for his own good. He knows you wouldn’t let him go to class stoned. Same way you wouldn’t let him go to juvie.”

“I know that. But he wanted to do both those things!” Ian shouts then remembers they're in public so he tones it down. They walk in silence to the store and Ian only starts talking again when he’s dismissed the girl before him and sat behind the counter. “He is not a child Mandy. I shouldn’t have to tell him not to do any of those things. Shouldn’t have had to keep Dillon from him. He kept this secret from me, hid it from me because he _didn’t want me_ to get upset. It doesn’t… it's not right. Before, I did it because I love him and I never want him to get in trouble but now, thinking about it irks me.”

“Ian,”

“He should have been able to be honest with me!” he shouts his eyes getting watery so he sniffs and calms down. “Straight off the bat, he should have told me… you know?” Mandy nods in understanding. She then goes behind the counter on his side and sits on it in front  of him. She takes his hand in hers and caresses it in what she hopes is comforting. “He didn’t tell me ‘cause he _wanted_ to do it Mands. He kept his illegal job from me ‘cause he knew I'd stop him.” Ian explains quietly. “And that’s not sitting well with me.”

They stay in silence for a while. Mandy scratches her nose in thought. “You're his boyfriend though.” She shrugs and looks at Ian earnestly. “That’s what couples do, they take care of each other. They stop each other from doing stupid shit.”

“I just feel like all I've been in our relationship is a controlling asshole.” Ian looks up at her. “And it pains me Mands. It breaks my heart.”

“You’ve always looked out for Mickey, Ian. Don’t stop now.”

 

**_____________**

 

It's a few days later when the feelings Ian had been bottling inside finally come out. The simple action of turning down cocaine is what makes Ian go off.

Mickey knew they were not okay. It's been a week since the huge fight and the Ian Mickey knows and loves only shows up around other people. When they're alone Mickey hangs out with mute Ian. Mute Ian sucks because Mickey doesn’t know what to do with that. And every time he asks if Ian's okay, the latter always says he is. So really, it's been a frustrating couple of days and Mickey had been hoping Ian would just finally blow up so they can get the silent treatment out of the way.

So on Wednesday of the following week they are all hanging out at Dillon's when Cade brings over cocaine. Mickey is not going near that shit, and he gives Mandy a warning glare. But the two cousins go at it as the five of them keep drinking and listening to music. Mickey had tried it before, years ago and Ian had been around. But he had promised his boyfriend it wasn’t something he was going to get used to because Ian didn’t want him becoming an addict. And Mickey also didn’t want to be some kind of fucking addict so he hasn’t tried it since.

So when at some point Cade offers Mickey the white powder, the latter shakes both his hand and head vehemently declining the offer.

Ian who's seated on the floor on his left scoffs. “What?” Mickey asks.

“What are you doing?” the red head glares up at him.

“Turning down coke. I don’ fucking want it.”

“Since fucking when?”

Mickey looks at him confused because he knows they both remember the promise he made. “Ian what's going on?”

Ian scoffs even louder, before clicking his tongue. He gets up and grabs his shirt that was on the arm of the couch where the other three are just staring at them. The redhead storms out Mickey right on his heels.

“Ian what the fuck?!” Ian stops and turns to look at him. Or rather in Mickey's general direction. It hurts however that Ian still won't look at him, hasn’t really looked at him in days. “Would you at least fucking look at me!”

Ian snaps his eyes towards Mickey and the angry expression on his boyfriend’s face makes him blink repeatedly. “Why did you turn it down?”

“What the coke? Are you serious?” Mickey doesn’t even know why he would ask that because Ian looks dead fucking serious right now. “Because I didn’t fucking want it.”

“And why didn’t you want it?”

Mickey doesn’t know what game they're playing but he goes with it. “Because I promised my boyfriend…” he trails of when Ian laughs bitterly.

“And there it is.” Mickey scratches the back of his head feeling lost. He's clearly missing something. “I love you.” Ian says which takes Mickey by surprise. But he also doesn’t like the way Ian says it almost like he's trying to convince Mickey. Which makes no sense because he already knows this. “I am not some controlling fucking boyfriend. I would never fucking do that. That’s not love!”

“I know. Shit Ian, where is this coming from?”

“You won't do cocaine, because you promised me never to again. You won't smoke weed before class, because you know it will upset me. You quit being a car thief because of me. But the fact is, you want to do all this shit. So how about from now on you do whatever the fuck you want, without putting me into consideration, huh?” Ian asks and Mickey feels a pull in his chest. He doesn’t like where this is going. “You don’ have to worry about my _stupid, fucking feelings_ anymore. How about that?”

Mickey swallows. He hates that Ian throws his own words at him. “Ian…”

“No, you were right. You wanna continue working for Jamie, fine by me! You're a grown man Mickey. you can be his hit man for all I care. Or maybe you and Dillon can go back to robbing liquor stores or fucking banks maybe. It's your life Mickey. Don’t let me stop you from living _your_ life so please, never feel obligated to tell me anything _ever_ again.” Ian finishes breathing harshly.

“Are you breaking up with me?” Mickey bites on his bottom lip to keep it from quivering.

“No.” Ian says and it sounds like he means it. “I'm just done being a controlling asshole.”

“You don’t control me Ian.”

“I'm not your mother.” Ian continues ignoring his statement. “It's not my job.” Ouch. “I'm gonna leave now so please don’t follow me. Need some space Mick.”

Mickey watches as Ian walks away and sniffs, hard. Willing for the tears not to fall. He clenches his fists and makes his nails dig into his palms painfully so he can ground himself. He shuts his eyes and takes a deep breath. No one in there has ever seen him cry, today won't be the day. He walks back in clearly upset and drops back on the recliner grabbing his beer and downing all of it.

“Mickey, you alright?” Dillon asks concerned, using his name correctly for the first time ever.

“Mind your own fucking business.” He snaps. “Give me that.”

Cade quickly hands him the pen they’ve been using to snort the coke and pushes the powder towards Mickey.

 

**_____________**

 

Turns out the space Ian needed was supposed to be over ten days long. Or longer. Mickey doesn’t even know since he hasn’t heard from his boyfriend for ten freaking days. He switched seats with Dillon so his friend is his desk mate now and Ian doesn’t look at him.

“What did I tell ya Mickey Mick? What’d I tell ya? Huh?”

Mickey knows not confessing to Ian would have been wrong, but right now, at this moment when he's hurting because Ian won't talk to him, he entertains the idea that Dillon could be right. Him, Dillon and Cade are walking out of school grounds on their way to the parking lot.

“I told you not to rock the boat. Now look what happened.”

Mickey groans. “Going for a beer, wanna join?”

“Nah.” Dillon drops the cigarette he was smoking. “Said something to Mandy that I need to make up for so I'm taking her to this fancy ass hotel.” Cade laughs. “What? Try dating and we’ll see how you’ll handle fucking  arguments.”

“What’d you say?” Mickey asks lighting up his own cigarette.

“She got drunk, confessed she fucked red’s brother.” Mickey raises a shocked eyebrow his mouth agape. “Yeah. We fought, talked it out, I realized half the blame was mine so we came to an understanding. But not before I called her something I'm not gonna tell you in case you feel the need to punch me.”

Mickey shakes his head. “I'm just surprised she told you.”

Dillon shrugs. “Proly ‘cause she was drunk and felt too guilty. But I forgave her ‘cause I… you know, the L word, not to mention I started the whole thing. Pushed her into doing it.” He shrugs again.

Mickey and Cade laugh. “The L word? Can't say it can ya?” Cade asks and they laugh again.

“Fuck off, both you!” Dillon flips them off before walking away.

Mickey shakes his head again. He's not  surprised Dillon forgave Mandy but he's definitely surprised his sister came clean.

“I'll do it.” Cade speaks up.

“Do what?”

“Go for that beer with you.”

Mickey shrugs and they walk towards the other boy’s car. Mickey remembers he still has the car he got into a mild accident with and ended up getting a gun pointed in his face for. It's at Jamie’s garage fully repaired and good to go and all his. But he’s gonna leave it there for a long, long while. Or until Ian gets over this and they’re good again. Because using  it now would just be asking for trouble and would end up pushing Ian further away than he already is.

…

A few shots and many beers later Mickey is extremely drunk and emotional. But at least he's still aware of his environment. Cade didn’t have any shots so he's relatively sober.

“What's  going on Mickey?”

Mickey sighs his head heavy as he leans back on the leather chair they're seated at. He looks at Cade seated on the opposite chair of their booth. The guy pushes his long hair back like he’s always doing. “Why you always push your hair back when it's just gonna cover your eye again?”

Cade laughs and shakes his head. “I asked first.”

Mickey runs a hand across his much darker hair. He pours himself another beer emptying the pitcher while Cade gestures for a waiter and asks for a refill. “My fucking relationship’s not right.”

“Yeah?”

“And it's my fault. Nothing I can do about it though. Even though I love him so fucking much.”

Cade pours himself a drink from the new pitcher and takes a sip before leaning on the table with both his elbows.  “What happened? What is it that you did that deserves the way Ian has been treating you?” He asks clearly enjoying Mickey momentarily drunk moment of weakness. He decides to answer anyway.

“I lied. I was doing something illegal and kept it from him.”

“Shit. That’s it? Shit is so intense between you two I thought you cheated or some serious shit like that.”

Mickey frowns at him. “I lied though, and that’s a big deal in a relationship. You wouldn’t know nothing about that though.”

Cade laughs not in the least bit offended. “He's overreacting.”

“Not really though.” Mickey chews on his lip recalling that dreadful night weeks ago. “I kinda said some mean things after, and now he thinks he's…” he sighs again.

Cade slides out of his side of the table and comes to seat on Mickey's side of the bench so they're next to each other. “I have never been in love but I know it's complicated. So maybe I shouldn’t judge since I don’t have all the information.” Mickey nods in agreement looking straight at him. Cade laughs. “You are so drunk right now.” Mickey chuckles. “How long have y’all been together anyway?”

“Officially four years.”

“But you started messing around way before that.”

Mickey smiles at the first time they jerked each other off. “Yeah.” Things seemed way less complicated then.

Cade is caressing the fingers of his left hand, trailing the **u-up** but it takes Mickey a while to notice since his mind is stuck in the past. In fact, Mickey doesn’t notice until Cade asks about the tattoos. “Why this specific words. Why fuck u-up?”

Mickey looks at the boy looking back at him with one eye. They blink at each other for a few seconds before Mickey speaks. “’Cause that’s what I'll do to you if you don’t stop fucking touching me.”

Cade pulls back his hand and raises both in a sign of surrender. “Sorry. They're just fascinating is all.”

Mickey just shakes his head and goes back to his beer. Fuck, he misses Ian. He wonders if a day will ever come when he will stop feeling like a part of him is missing every time they're apart.

 

**_____________**

 

“He's a Milkovich though, I'd have been more surprised if he didn’t get himself involved in any criminal activities. It's good he has you to keep him in line.” Lip says making Ian groan where he's lying on his bed. “Otherwise his brothers would have gotten him arrested by now. Didn’t Iggy already do that?”

Ian sits up with a loud exhale. “Yeah. It wasn’t even that he was doing something illegal. It's that he kept it from me.”

Lip nods lighting up a cigarette while taking a seat on the bottom bunk. “Yeah, I can understand that. So what's your fucking plan anyway? You gonna leave him?”

“No.” Ian replies quickly. “Never.”

Lip smirks. “You plan on dying with this boy by your side, don’t you?”

“Yeah.” Ian asks for the cig wordlessly and Lip hands it to him. “Even though he’s such a fucking asshole sometimes.” He inhales deeply. “I love him. Fuck, I love him so much sometimes it scares me Lip. Mickey's got the power to ruin me. It's the same for him with me and sometimes I wonder how healthy that is.”

“It's not.” Lip lights up another cigarette. “But co-dependency isn’t that bad as long as no one takes advantage of the other. Shit, I've never seen any two people as inseparable as you two. I'm impressed you’ve lasted all this time without him.”

“I see him daily. It helps. Even though I'm not talking to him I see him every day and I know he's fine.”

“Man. This is why I can't be in a relationship. There are too many feelings it's… ugh! How’s Mandy?”

“You stay the fuck away from her!” Ian points at  Lip sternly. "She’s doing great. She's in a happy relationship don’t you dare come between them.”

“What the fuck Ian, I'm your brother. You're supposed to be on my side?”

“Not this time.”

“Traitor.” Lip chuckles. “But seriously though, this idea you’ve got that looking out for Mickey is controlling him, that’s bullshit.” Ian just finishes his cigarette and asks for another. “Now what's Mandy's number.”

“I'm gonna fucking kill you, I swear to God!”

“I repeat, traitor.”

Ian sticks his tongue out at Lip and they laugh. He idly wonders what his boyfriend is doing right now. Where he is. He misses him so much. Ian finishes his cigarette and drops back on the bed with a huff. Sometimes he does admire Lip’s single status. Way less stress. But then again more loneliness and he wouldn’t get to have the amazing boy that is Mickey in his life so he decides he would much rather take chance with his relationship.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asante sana for reading  
> catch you on tumblr, twitter, facebook, same name!!! :))


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have a surprise POV this chapter!!!

“Yeah. So he called me a slut and a whore who couldn’t keep it between her legs to save her life.”

“Harsh.” Ian grimaced lighting up a joint where he was lying on his bed his feet across Mandy's lap.

“I know. He said he’d heard rumors about me before we hooked up so he wasn’t surprised I fucked Lip.”

“Demn, that’s terrible Mands.”

She sighs loudly. “Yeah, but we’re good now. He apologized, took me to a four star hotel and more than made up for it.” She smiles at him gesturing for him to pass her the joint. “We both fucked up so…”

“You, more than him.”

“Shut up.”

“And you’re sure you’re not gonna do it again?”

“No, never.” Mandy denies sincerely. “I love him Ian.”

“Good.” Ian smiles happy to hear that.                         

Mandy has a really good thing going. And as much as he loves her he also knows how she can get. He doesn’t want her ruining a good thing. They stay there smoking and talking for a while before Mandy inevitably brings up Mickey.

“So I saw you walking out of the music class yesterday.”

"Dammit." Ian covers his face to hide his blush. He was hoping no one would find out about that for a while. “So I like to sing and play the drums when I got shit on my mind, sue me!”

Mandy laughs. “You gonna talk to him anytime soon? You’re both miserable and hanging out with any of you is a bust. Fix this Ian.”

“Maybe I'm not the one who needs to _fix_ anything.”

Mandy groans lying beside him. “It doesn’t matter who needs to do what first. Just fucking fix it already. Our crew isn’t the same.”

“I wish you’d stop calling us that.”

“It's what we are though.”

“Are we?”

“Yeah, we keep to ourselves. We don’t hang out with other people. Well, I do ‘cause I do have female friends after all. But, you get my point.”

“Great. We’re a high school cliché.”

“That we are my dear friend. That. We. Are.”

 

**_____________**

 

The following day Ian is on his shift at the store when Cade walks in. “Hey.” Ian greets surprised. “How did you find this place?”

Cade shrugs and goes round the shelves. He comes back with a six pac and opens one placing the rest on the counter. “Sup Ian. How’s work?”

Ian shrugs. “Same old. Nothing much happens here.” He leans back crossing his arms as he watches Cade drink his beer. “You need something?”

“Nah.” The brown haired boy replies with a loud belch before smirking. “Just wanted to say hi. That’s what friends do, right?”

“ _Are_ we?” Ian's asks. “Friends?”

Cade frowns. “If you were trying to hurt my feelings you succeeded.”

“Fine.” Ian grins. “I'm kidding.”

Cade gives him a pleased smile then pushes his hair back. “Thank you.” he moves out of the way so Ian can tend to a customer. Ian had recently added an extra stool next to him behind the counter because Mandy is here a lot so Cade takes it. “You want a beer?” he asks when the old lady leaves.

“I’m working.”

“One.”

“Linda catches me she's gonna have my ass.”

“She won't.” Cade opens a fresh beer for him.

“You don’t even know her.” Ian laughs.

“So you and Mickey still on the outs?”

Ian sighs unhappily. “Yeah.”

“For how long?” Ian gives him a questioning look. “What? It's affecting the group. Kiss and make up already!”

“It's not that fucking easy.”

Cade scoffs. “So he lied, big deal. He's sorry, is all that matters, right?”

Well, that takes Ian by surprise. “He told you?”

Cade nods with a smile. “We were drinking the other night and he let it slip. No biggie.”

“Huh.”

“You're not mad…”

“No. Just surprised. He must have been really drunk then.”

“Oh, he was for sure.” Cade laughs and Ian smiles.

“That explains it.” Ian feels sad because he's sure Mickey was drinking like that because of the shit happening between them right now. He grabs the offered can then carelessly downs the drink some of it going down his chin. The cold drink feels nice going down his throat. He belches too once he's done. “That was nice thank you.”

“No problem. Let me get that for you.” Before Ian knows it Cade’s thumb is on his chin wiping off the beer.

He roughly pushes away his hand. “Fuck off, I can do it myself.” Ian protests pulling out a handkerchief from his pocket. “You are such a fucking weirdo sometimes.”

Cade only laughs before opening two more beers. "So, you guys have been together forever right? Only been with each other?" 

Ian puts his handkerchief away. "Yeah so?" 

"How can you know how sex is really supposed to be like if you haven't played the field?" 

"What kind of reasoning is that?" Ian laughs. "What the hell Cade? Sex with him is the best. It's _fucking amazing._ " 

Cade shrugs with a grin. "I'm just saying, you've only ever been with Mickey. How can you be convinced the sex you're having is the best you've ever had when he's the only one you've ever fucked?" 

Ian sips his new beer. "Guess you may be a little bit right but, I don't think I have to sleep with anybody else. I enjoy sex with Mickey. Like a lot." He looks at Cade. "I'm content." 

"I envy you both." 

"Thank you." Ian replies with a happy smile. Then he remembers they're still fighting and just like that he's sad again. 

"It's going to be fine." Cade comforts squeezing his shoulder. 

Ian can only nod hoping the brown haired boy is right. He pushes off Cade's hand with a deep frown when it lingers for a little too long. 

 

**_____________**

 

“Sarah! OMG you’re finally here!” Avery hugs her cousin tightly. She just joined the school and she's so excited to share the same classes with her favorite cousin. “You are just in time. We have a free period before lunch so let me show you around.”

“Forget the school.” Sarah says pulling away from the hug. “Show me the people. I wanna know who's who.”

Avery shakes her head with a grin. “Of course you do.”

They start walking down the hall. “Okay so, that’s Fred or Freddy. He's the school photographer. Definitely has most of the 411. You like that so you should tots be friends with him. He's in most of our classes.”

“Who is _that_?” Sarah asks as they head outside.

“That’s, Cayden. He's on the football team and a grade above us.” Avery explains.

“He's hot.” Sarah muses.

“He's also gay.”

“Dammit.”                 

“Which is too bad since he's sought of a man whore. You could’ve had a shot if he didn’t swing the other way.”

“Stop.” Sarah says suddenly gesturing ahead with her head. Tell me.”

Avery sighs heavily. Her eyes linger on Mickey for a bit before she starts talking. “That’s one of the popular groups in school.”

“Who are they?” Sarah asks fascinated. “They're so hot they look like they're walking in slow motion.”

Avery smiles before nodding in agreement. “That’s Ian Gallagher on the left, he's on the football team. Rumor has it the coach will tots make him the co-caption. He's in our class. They all are. Next to him is Mandy Milkovich. She a bad ass, don’t even fuck with her. And as you can tell by the arm around her shoulders that’s her boyfriend. Rich bad boy, Dillon Miller. Then…” she trails off as they both watch Cade push his long hair back making them both salivate. “there’s the gorgeous tattooed Cade Wright. He's new, just like you.”

“Hot as fuck too.”

“and he’s Dillon's cousin.” Avery licks her lips and gazes at Mickey who's walking with his hands in his pockets head facing the ground. Fuck, he makes everything look hot.

Sarah pushes her with her elbow. “Go on.”

“And that’s, bad boy Mickey Milkovich. Boyfriend to Ian Gallagher, best friend to Dillon and brother to Mandy.” She finishes with a heavy sigh.

“What was that?”

“What was what?”

“That thing you just did right now.” Sarah opens her mouth wide scandalously. “You are not in love with the hot gay Milkovich are you?” Avery avoids her eyes. She ducks her head stepping aside when the group walks past them and into the school no doubt heading into the cafeteria. Sarah tilts her head and looks at her cousin. “Why did the hot redhead who's Mickey’s boyfriend just glare at you?”

Avery groans. “I only hit on Mickey twice, he needs to get over it.”

Sarah laughs. “Oh. I'm gonna love it here.” Avery rolls her eyes. “Can I go after Cade? He's so hot.”

“Not if you’re my cousin you can't.” Avery says. “Ian _loaths_ me.”

“I would too if my boyfriend looked like that.” Sarah points at Mickey.

“They were voted best couple two years in a row. If they manage to make up they might win again this year too.” Avery explains as they head over to the cafeteria too.

“Make up?” Sarah asks confused.

“Yeah, they're fighting right now. They school always knows when they’re fighting. Usually they're inseparable so we know when their relationship is on the rocks.”

“Demn.”

“Yeah.” She laughs. “Our first clue is usually when they switch seats.” They walk into the cafeteria and join the queue. Avery updates Sarah on the other popular and not so popular groups scattered around the big space. Avery is not surprised when the questions lead back to Mickey's crew.

“So they always hang out like that? Five beautiful people just walking around school?”

“Yeah. It's mostly ‘cause of Mickey though. He's major anti-social. The rest interact with others but not Mickey. Dillon had his own crew when he joined the school but they’re not allowed in the group or something. At least that’s what we assume. Maybe Jack 'cause he was Dillon's bff before Mickey." She points at the table Jack is seated with the rest of Dillon's followers. "Mickey doesn’t do people. You're lucky if he even talks to you, he prefers it that way.”

“So he a snub.”

“No!” Avery snaps. “He's just anti-social. He's _not_ a bad guy.”

 She defends as they sit at a table where they have a perfect visual of the group. Dillon and Mandy are making out, Cade is on his phone seated on the table instead of the chair like everybody else, while Mickey and Ian are silently playing with their food. They are such a sad sight. They need to make up or break up soon. Avery hopes for the latter but it's pointless seeing as Mickey would never date her and her vagina like Ian so well put it.

“What does the nerd want?” Sarah asks pointing at their table.

“That’s Allan, he's in our class and is _very_ smart.” Avery explains.

"Shocker." Sarah says with a roll of her eyes.

“Ian.” Allan calls and the red head looks up at him curiously though he doesn’t look like he has the time for it even though usually he's very good to Allan. And Avery knows he's going to look like that until they stop fighting. “I was wondering if…”

“What do you want?” Cade interrupts Allan rudely.

“To talk to Ian?” he asks his voice shaky where he sounded confident seconds before.

“Cade.” Ian tries weakly.

“Get.” Cade tells Allan. Avery looks around the cafeteria but only a few of them are paying attention to what's going down. “You deaf?” the taller boy asks when he sees Allan still standing there.

“I just want to ask…”

“I will snap your arm, like a twig.” He threatens and Allan takes off hurriedly.

Dillon and Mandy are still too busy making out, Mickey doesn’t look like he even heard what just happened but Ian is glaring at Cade.

“Why?” the redhead asks.

“He needs to know his place, he can't just come over and…”

Ian groans. “That’s my friend you keep treating like shit you fucking asshole.”

“He is?” Cade asks in mock surprise before shrugging. “You should’ve said something.”

Ian clicks his tongue before standing up. He pushes Cade off the table till the latter almost falls off. He then stalks off after Allan. That’s when Mickey frowns at the commotion. Avery is positive he has not clue what just happened but he immediately glares at Cade.

“The fuck did you do?”

Cade shrugs innocently. “Nothing.”

Sarah inhales deeply beside her. “So, Cade’s a dick.”

“Most of the time.” Avery agrees.

“Still hot though.” They both chorus at the same time before smiling at each other.

**_____________**

 

Mickey, Dillon, Cade and Jack are headed out of the cafeteria when they bump into Mason. “Yo Mickey! how you been?” Mason asks giving the brunette a bro hug.

Mickey returns it with a smile. “The fuck are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be in college now or some shit?”

“Yeah. I'm just here to pass on the torch to the new captain. It goes down in the gym tomorrow so I'm here to see Kramer. You’ll be there right? Seeing as your boy is making co-captain?”

Mickey thumbs his nose. “That’s just a rumor though.”

“Well, I already know for sure and I'm telling you he is the new co-captain.”

Mickey can feel himself smile proudly. “Yeah, I'll see you there.”

“Cool, nice to see you again. Let’s go.” Dillon says before walking away but Mason blocks his path. “What's the rush? We’re just catching up here.”

“Yeah, we gotta go. Kramer’s waiting, right?” Mickey speaks up not wanting shit to get violent. Dillon and Mason didn’t really get along in the past and he knows things could get nasty real quick.

“Sure Mickey. Just gotta make sure Dillon here knows to respect his elders.”

“Fuck off Mason, I don’ want no trouble.”

Jack steps between Mason and Dillon. “Who’s this, your bodyguard?”

“Shit.” Mickey curses. “Mason, don’t start shit right now come on man.” Mason shifts his gaze from Jack to Mickey. He steps around them and stands in front of Mickey instead. Chuckling lightly, he thumbs his bottom lip. “You're a fucking idiot. The last time you tried to kick my ass I was a freshman. You sure you wanna try that shit now?” Mickey finishes raising a daring eyebrow.

Mason pushes him once and Mickey extends his left hand halting the others’ movements where they were about to help him.

“Do it again, I fucking dare you.”

Mason lifts his hand to punch Mickey but he doesn’t land the hit. It happens so fast Mickey doesn’t realize what's going on. One minute there’s a punch headed his way, next there’s a loud roar and then Ian is on top of Mason punching him repeatedly. Mickey shakes his head to try and get his bearing before him and Cade get an angry Ian off the much bigger man on the ground.

“You already got one punch in years ago you dick! Never again!” Ian shouts as they drag him away from the scene before a teacher walks in on them. It might ruin his chances of making co-captain and Mickey knows his boyfriend would be disappointed if that happened. “Should’ve let me fuck him up, he's always starting shit.” Ian spits on the ground.

“Where the hell did you even come from?” Jack asks and Ian’s demeanor completely changes as he looks at everyone except Mickey.

“I was watching.” He shrugs.

Mickey knows they're still fighting but it doesn’t mean what happened didn’t turn him on. Shit, Ian is hot when he's being angry and protective. Not that Mickey thought the redhead stopped, but he’s happy to know his boyfriend still cares what happens to him.

“Take a walk with me?” he asks gently.

Ian looks at him and nods before leading the way.

**_____________**

 

They end up at the dug outs of course. Ian sits on the wood and leans on the face with his hands crossed. “You okay?” he asks eyes on the ground.

“Should be the one asking you that.” Mickey stands in front  of him. “Thanks for taking down Mason. Don’t know how you did that.” He chuckles. “Must be the years of football.”

Ian manages a smile. “I guess.”

“Thought you didn’t care what happens to me.” Mickey states quietly.

“Thought so too.” Ian finally looks at him. “Guess I was lying to myself.” He says with a wider smile that makes Mickey feel like this conversation won't end badly after all.

He clears his throat. “I don’ wanna fight anymore Ian. It really fucking sucks.” He says emotionally. “Seeing you and not being able to talk to you or fucking touch you I... please forgive me so we can move forward.”

“I already forgave you Mick.”

“Could’ve fooled me.”

Ian shakes his head his eyes on the other side of the field. “It's just…” he shrugs. “You really hurt me with those things you said Mick.”

“I know babe. I'm sorry.”

“I know.”

Beat.

“Thing is Ian, contrary to what you may think, you don’t control me.”

“You made me feel like I do.” Ian admits.

“That wasn’t my intention. Fuck, I don’t even know what my fucking intentions were when I spewed all that fucking bullshit.” Ian cringes from the memory and Mickey quickly moves on. “I am my own person, babe.” Ian sniffs listening keenly to him. “Just because you tell me not to get drunk during school hours, or… not to snort fucking cocaine.” Mickey licks his lips. “I don’t just stop those things to make you happy.” Ian gives him a skeptical look. “Sure, it's part of it, but has it ever occurred to you I could just ignore you if I wanted to?”

Ian hadn’t thought about that.

“This job with Jamie,” Mickey steps closer. “I needed to make the money and I have more than enough right now. For us.  _That_ , is why I did it.” Mickey explains looking directly at his boyfriend. He shakes his head. “I didn’t tell you, because I knew you’d have stopped me.” He confesses and Ian raises a surprised eyebrow. “Yeah. It's  something I'd already set my fucking mind to. I was going to do it either way. So no Ian, controlling is the last thing you are. You have _never_ controlled me.”

“Yeah?”

“I could defy you whenever I want. But I don’ want to go to jail either. I don’ wanna become some fucking… drug addict.” Mickey steps even closer so Ian’s stretched out legs are caged between his own. “I stop, when you ask me to because you're usually right.” he pulls both of Ian's arms and grabs his hands squeezing his palms. “I stop, because I know you care.” He lets go of his boyfriend’s hands to hold both his cheeks and the redhead visibly inhales sharply. “I stop when you ask me Ian because I don’ want to lose you, ever.” he says sincerely, his voice so quiet, its barely above a whisper.

“Okay.” Ian whispers his eyes teary.

“So tell me what you want. What do you want Ian, mmm?” Mickey looks straight into the green eyes. “Do you still want me?”

“I always want you.” Ian replies standing up and grabbing Mickey's waist. “Always. Never gonna stop wanting you.”

Mickey nods his eyes wet too.

They both move towards each other at the same time and their lips clash together. Even though he was going for a kiss Ian makes a surprised noise at the back of his throat the moment their lips touch. He slides his hands up Mickey's chest. The firm strong chest he's missed so fucking much. He grabs his boyfriend's shirt and twists it. Mickey shuffles impossibly closer. One hand on his boyfriend's cheek and the other hand presses possessively against the small of Ian's back. 

The red head tilts his head a little bit more to deepen the kiss. Just like every time they do, Ian feels the connection of the kiss throughout his entire body. 

Suddenly it turns heated and Mickey's kissing him aggressively, hungrily making Ian's knees go weak so he looses his balance and stumbles backwards. Mickey grips Ian's hips so tightly he's sure there'll be bruises by the time they're done. 

 They both moan as their tongues tangle together naturally. They had missed this too much and neither of them want to stop. 

Mickey finally pulls back breathing heavily. "Fuck." 

"Yeah." Ian concurs biting on his bottom lip.

Mickey caresses his cheek. "I missed you. Please stop being mad at me, I can't take it anymore." 

Ian nods quickly holding onto the hand on his cheek. "I don't wanna be mad anymore either." 

Mickey pecks him once more and they just stare at each other, taking each other in. 

"I love you." Ian whispers. 

"Me too. So fucking much." 

Ian smiles happiness taking over him. "Do you know your lips get really red when we kiss for too long?" 

"Yeah?" Mickey smirks biting said lips. 

"Yeah. They're so pretty." A strong wind blows and Ian shivers. He hisses and hugs himself. Mickey begins to shed his unbuttoned hoodie. "What are you doing?" 

"My boyfriend is cold." 

Ian tilts his head. "We are both guys Mick." 

"I'm aware." Mickey smirks placing the hood on Ian's shoulders and rubbing his arms. "Better?" 

Ian grins unsuccessfully fighting a blush. "Fine, but only 'cause I'm really cold." 

Mickey laughs and Ian joins in. The redhead then grabs Mickey and turns him around so he's leaning on his chest. Wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, he kisses his neck making Mickey laugh. 

"You're the perfect size for me, you know that?" Mickey laughs again happy to be feeling this free and elevated again. "This is why you're the little spoon in bed." 

Mickey shakes his head. "I'm the little spoon because you won't let me be the big spoon." 

"Only 'cause you're the perfect size for me." 

Mickey hums getting comfortable [in his boyfriend's arms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672497). This is where he belongs. He's glad the fighting is over because this is where he needs to be. 

"I'm very proud of you by the way." 

"What for?" Ian asks swaying them." 

"For making co-captain. I bet you'll be captain before we're even seniors." 

Ian chuckles lightly kissing Mickey on the cheek. "That's just a rumor." 

"C'mon babe, admit its likely." 

"Fine." Ian says. "It's highly possible. But we don't know anything for sure. I would rather not get my hopes up." 

"Why do you think Mason was at school today?"

"Why?" 

"He'll be announcing the new captain tomorrow. And he confirmed your the new co-captain." 

Ian pushes Mickey away and the latter faces him with a big smile. "You serious?" Mickey nods. "Fuck. Really?" 

"Yes, really. So congrats." He says before moving in for another make out session. 

Ian kisses back whole heartedly and grabs Mickey's ass as they continue to make out by the fence. This day just keeps getting better and better. 

 

**_____________**

 

       The next day the whole school gathers at the gym so coach can make his announcement. The school cheers loudly when Mason announces Jesse Wood -a senior- as the new captain and the former co-captain announces Ian Gallagher will be taking his place. 

 Ian looks up to where Mickey and everyone else is seated as the coach taps his shoulder proudly. Mickey nods at him and Ian smiles happily before turning back to listen to what he's being told. 

Mickey watches the grin on Ian's face and thinks this would be the time to get all the secrets out of the way. He just got out of the dog house and he doesn't want to go back there but he is done lying. So risking another fight, when the assembly is over Mickey grabs his boyfriend by the arm. He guides him toward the L and they head over to Jamie's garage. 

"What are we doing here?" Ian stops in his tracks when he notices where Mickey is leading him. 

"I need you to see something." 

Ian looks at his boyfriend warily. "Good or bad?" 

"Depends on how you take it." 

Ian fidgets nervously letting go of Mickey's hand. "Does it have to be today? Now?" 

Mickey nods vehemently. "Yeah." 

Ian takes a deep breath and shuts his eyes. "Okay. Okay." He repeats. "Let's go." 

They say hello to Jamie and some other guys as Mickey leads him to the very back. They head towards a covered car and Mickey stands in front of it chewing his bottom lip nervously. 

"S... so?"  Ian stammers out. 

Mickey pulls the tarp away and uncovers a black dodge dart compact car. "It used to be white." Mickey explains. 

"What am I looking at?" 

"It's umm... mine. Ours." 

"I don't get it," Ian starts. "if you were supposed to deliver this why do you have it?" Mickey goes into details about how he got the car. Ian is staring at him his mouth slightly open by the time he's done. "So he pulled a gun on you." 

"Yeah but I was quick to snatch it from him." 

"Then he made you replace it which is when you asked Dillon for help and you guys stole a similar car so you got to keep this one?" He finishes pointing at the black vehicle.

"Yes." 

Mickey waits nervously for Ian to say something. Ian clears his throat before walking around to inspect the car. "Looks brand new." 

"It is. Jamie's guys repaired it." 

When Ian is done looking at the car he comes and stands in front of Mickey. He takes his hand and squeezes it. Mickey exhales a little bit relieved. "Thank you for telling me." 

"No more secrets." Mickey says. 

"No more secrets." Ian repeats before turning back to inspect the car. "You wanna start using it?" 

"Honestly?" 

"Yeah." Ian turns back to look at Mickey. 

"I would really like to keep it. It would definitely make shit easier." Ian nods in agreement.

"Okay."

"Really?"

"If that's what you want."

"I really like it Ian. And I may have gotten it illegally but I _did_  work... for it." 

"Okay."

Mickey looks at Ian who is still scrutinizing the vehicle. "You gonna use it?" Ian looks at him. "I could have Jamie sell it and give me the cash instead if it's making you..." 

"No, no it's fine. Really. You like the car, keep it. You changed the plates, the color, you're safe, right?" 

"Totally. Jamie made sure of it." 

"Then it's okay." Mickey is clearly in love with the car Ian is not going to get in the way of that. "Does it have any fuel now?"

"No, but it can be arranged."

"Okay. Guess we're not taking the L back home." Ian shrugs with a smile.

"Thank you." Mickey says.

"Of course." Ian replies before pulling Mickey in for a kiss.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **:/**


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> catch you on Facebook group _Let's be Shameless Shamelessly..._  
>  its 5:00am i'm hella sleepy so all mistakes are mine!  
> enjoy!

 Mickey parks the car next to Iggy’s outside the Milkovich house. He kills the engine and stares at Ian's long fingers that are wrapped around his left wrist, caressing gently. “You gonna spend the night?” he asks quietly.

“Umm…” the hesitation makes Mickey's heart drop but Ian is quick to clear it up. “Fi called a family meeting.” Ian explains waving around his phone. “So I'm just gonna eat dinner there, hear what she has to say. But then I'll be back. Hope that’s okay?”

Mickey nods with a smile pulling his hand away from the gentle grasp so can caress Ian's cheek and kiss him. “’Course it is. So see you later?”

“Yeah.” Ian kisses him one last time before getting out of the car.

“I could just drop you off?”

“It’s okay. I'll walk.” Ian smiles gently from the open car window. “I'll be back babe, I promise.”

“Kay.”

Mickey opens the door to; “That is not true ma, he did not help in any way when he was still in school with us, don’t listen to him!” Mandy yells.

“What?” Iggy shouts incredulously. “You lying… why you think no one ever messed with you?” he asks looking at Mickey even though he just walked in. “Any of you?”

“Because we could defend ourselves.” Mandy offers.

“Bullsh… I'm sorry ma.” the blond Milkovich boy is quick to apologise. “They didn’t mess with you, because I was around.”

“Whatever you need to tell yourself.”

“Enough!” their mother finally speaks up. “Mikhailo, take a seat. Join us for dinner.”

“Oh, that’s what this is?” Mickey chuckles even as he pulls up a chair between Iggy and Mandy.

“Where’s Ian?” Mandy asks taking a bite of her potatoes.

“Had to go home but he’ll be back.”

“You two okay?” their mother asks curiously.

“Yeah.” Mickey replies watching his mother warily.

“Don’t look at me like that. You’re my son. I know when the two of you are not okay. I know you.” she says. “Both of you.” she adds with a smile. “I'm glad you made up. Life is better for everyone when you’re happy.” she says offhandedly before taking a bite of her food.

“What?” Mickey asks his mouth full.

Ani shrugs. “What? It’s true. You are both moody and unpleasant when you’re fighting. It's good for everybody when you’re not.”

“That’s what I said.” Mandy says with a quick nod.

Mickey glances at Iggy who also concurs with a nod. “It’s true. You can't hide your feelings for shi…ow! Dammit ma, you got quick reflexes.” Iggy rubs his knuckles glaring at their mother.

Mandy laughs while their mom pushes back from the table with her plate in hand. She heads to the kitchen, drops it in the sink then walks back towards the table. “Okay my babies, I am off to bed. Make sure to finish your dinner and please keep it down? I'm exhausted.” She says with a yawn.

“Goodnight ma.” They all chorus.

“Good. Ignatius, your fridge still stocked with beer?”  Mandy gasps while Mickey and Iggy stare at their mom, mouths wide in surprise. She sighs with exasperation both her hands dropping to her sides. “I birthed you,” she points at all three of them. “I pushed you for hours out of my vagina.” They all groan. “Then I raised you, each and every single one of you. So I _know_ you even better than you know yourselves. So try not to be surprised when I find out you bought a secret fridge, put it in Iggy’s room, which is where you hide all the alcohol.” She raises a sharp eyebrow. “Yes, I know. I also know it used to be hidden under Mikhailo’s bed.”  She walks away leaving them to ponder on that bit of information. “GOODNIGHT!” She yells again making then all snicker loudly.

“Well shit.” Iggy says.

“Aaron’s dick must be doing a good job of loosening her up if she isn’t mad about that.”

Mickey throws a potato at Mandy and it smacks her right on her cheek. “Don’t you ever, put dick and ma in the same sentence ever, again.”

Mandy scowls at him but otherwise doesn’t say anything. She instead opts to chew carelessly with her mouth open making Mickey flips her off with a grimace.

 

  * ●●●••••●●●●



 

When Ian finally shows up Mickey is asleep. He only comes to when he feels the bed deep and Ian lift the covers. “What took you so fucking long?” he asks softly, sleepy.

“Fi got a promotion.” Ian explains settling in. He rubs his cold legs against Mickey's warm ones. “It's a great office job with benefits and all that other shit. So we were celebrating.”

“Okay, good for her.”

“Yeah, if she doesn’t screw it up.”

“Mmm.” Mickey hums pushing back against Ian so there's no space between them. Speaking of, Ian should have wrapped his hands around him by now. He does it as soon as they're in bed together. Like a damn reflex, so why hasn’t he yet? “Okay,” Mickey says. “Let’s go to sleep.”

“Okay.” Ian says and Mickey feels movement.

He waits for the arm but it still doesn’t come. Okay, there is no way he will get any sleep if Ian doesn’t hold him. He is not saying he's one of those guys who are addicted to spooning, but he is one of those guys addicted to spooning. Especially when your boyfriend has perfect long arms and a soft body that makes Mickey feel more content that he ever will otherwise. Mickey gives it a few minutes but still nothing. He pushes his ass back experimentally.

“Ian?”

“Yeah babe?”

Ian knows Mickey is waiting for his hold, and is fucking with him on purpose. He decides to let it go on for a while longer, not bothering to hide his wide grin since Mickey can't see it in the dark.

Mickey licks his lips and clears his throat. “You umm… you asleep?”

‘No.” he replies as his grin grows wider threatening to turn into a giggle. He's so grateful Mickey can't see him.

Mickey really wants to be held. He's missed it dammit. So he mumbles, “Fuck it.” Before grabbing his boyfriend’s hand and putting it around his waist. Ian chuckles and kisses Mickey's neck. “Asshole.” The brunette insults the moment he realizes he's been played.

“I love you.” Ian whispers amidst his laughter.

“Fuck you.”

 

  * ●●●••••●●●●



 

Ian wakes up with a morning wood so hard it was borderline painful. “Shit.”

He curses squeezing it a little bit. It has definitely been a while since they last had sex and his body is reacting knowing Mickey is within reach. Speaking of, where is he?  Ian pats his boyfriend’s side of the bed even though he can clearly see he's not there. It's when he hears a loud sizzling and instantly knows Mickey is making breakfast. Slowly getting off the bed, Ian walks towards the closet. He takes off his underwear and pulls on his sweats wanting to feel free due to his hard on. With a loud yawn he goes to brush his teeth before heading towards the kitchen.

Ian walks in to find Mickey whistling happily immersed in his cooking. He licks his lips and takes in his boyfriend’s beautiful firm body. From his black bed hair, to his firm shoulders, firm back and that sweet, sweet bubbly ass that is now being accentuated by the grey boxers. Ian just wants to squeeze both full cheeks in his hands.  He swallows and walks even closer. Mickey flinches in surprise when Ian lands his hands on his hips.

“Shit. Thought you were sleeping.”

“Yeah?” Ian pecks his neck and Mickey exhales his shoulders sagging as the tension ebbs away.

“Yeah. Wanted to bring you breakfast in bed and all of that shit.”

“Dammit. Wish I knew, I never would have left that bed.”

Mickey moans when Ian presses his hips flash against his ass. He can feel how hard Ian is and it in turn gives him a half chub. Ian keeps peppering kisses in his neck but then moment his hand slips inside Mickey's boxers the latter lets out a whimper before turning off the gas. Fuck it, he's made enough already. Turning around in his boyfriend’s arms, Mickey wraps his arms around Ian's neck.

“Morning.”

“Morning babe. Missed you. Missed this.”

“Ditto.”

Mickey replies before clashing their lips together. Unlike other times though, the kiss doesn’t last long because Ian pulls away. He loves kissing Mickey but not now. That’s not what Ian wants now. He grabs Mickey by the waist and carries him a little towards the left where there's more space on the counter. Mickey grins happily allowing Ian to move him. Then Ian is pecking him before he starts working the brunette’s throat, tongue soft and fingers curling through Mickey's soft hair. He pulls on it a little bit and Mickey moans.

Ian releases Mickey but continues to kiss and mark his neck. The shorter man lifts his hips when Ian reaches for his underwear pulling it off of him and dropping it on the floor. Mickey throws his leg over Ian's shoulder when the redhead finally takes his cock into his warm mouth. It's hot and wet; best way to start the day in Mickey's opinion.

“Fuck Ian.” Mickey groans both his hands reaching sideways to grip the edge of the counter. “Shiiiit.” He is so fucking grateful no one is home right now because he would hate to have to stop this for any reason because it feels so good to have Ian on him again after what seems like eternity.  

Ian continues to work him into his throat. Mickey’s left hand curls into the red hair. It feels so good. It's too much and not enough. Fuck. He's not ready to come yet, but after so long without sex Mickey knows he's fighting a losing battle. He shuts his eyes and feels like his entire body is vibrating from the redhead’s ministrations. Ian grabs his thighs and pushes his legs wider apart.

Mickey lets out a soft exhale when Ian bites not so gently on his inner thigh. Hard enough it makes Mickey wince but he doesn’t want him to stop. In fact Ian should never stop. “Love you baby, so much.” He whispers when Ian licks over his balls.

Ian doesn’t reply but instead stands up straight to kiss Mickey as his hand reaches behind him and into the cupboard. Mickey opens his eyes long enough to see Ian pour some olive oil onto his fingers before putting his hand between his legs and pushing a slicked up finger past Mickey's hole. They have a perfect supply of lube in the bedroom but Mickey figures just like him Ian doesn’t want to stop. So instead the redhead works him open, stretching him ruthlessly at the same time sucking him off. He can feel himself leaking in Ian's mouth. It feels so good when Ian hums around his dick Mickey's breath stutters.

“Shit. Feels so good.” Mickey moans. “Gonna make me come.” His hands are clutching the counter so hard it hurts. “You have to stop.”

Ian smirks and pulls off his dick with a loud, wet dirty noise. His lips are so red and wet and so fucking kissable. Mickey feels the three fingers that were inside him pull away. Ian puts Mickey's leg on his shoulder and his whole body shivers when Ian pulls his sweats low enough to free his straining cock before slamming inside Mickey.

“Fuuuuuck!” Ian exclaims as soon as he's buried inside Mickey's tightness. It baffles him every time he's able to last weeks without being inside Mickey because it feels so fucking good. _Jesus_.  

Mickey is panting loudly, his mouth open as Ian starts fucking into him with intent. “Yeah, yes! So fucking good babe. Come on!” Mickey shouts.

Not that Ian needs to be encouraged since he already knows how Mickey likes it. Good and fucking hard. He makes Mickey leak profusely against his stomach. Or at least that’s how it feels like. Ian keeps pounding into him and they're so loud just like they usually are. It's so hot Mickey doesn’t know how he's lasted this fucking long without coming.

“Look at you.” Ian says breathlessly. “So good for me.” His hips start to lose rhythm and he fucks into Mickey harder, faster. And the moment he touches Mickey the latter comes hard on his stomach and Ian's hand.

“Ian.”

“Yes.” Ian removes the leg on his shoulder to grab Mickey's shoulders his lips on Mickey's neck as he fucks into him a few more times before pressing in hard. He shakes as he lets go, coming hard inside his boyfriend.

Mickey rubs Ian's back as he rides through the pleasure. The red head licks on a mark he made on Mickey's neck as he calms down from his high. They stay there for a few seconds catching their breaths before Ian finally pulls out. Mickey pouts from the loss already ready for round two. He wants it at least twice today. Or more.

“That was fucking great.” Mickey breathes. “Now carry me to the fucking shower.”

Ian nods once before scooping him off the counter and heading towards the bathroom. “I was kidding you fucking idiot!” Mickey yelps followed by a chuckle.

“I don’t mind.” Ian says placing him down on the bathroom tiles. “Start the shower. I'll grab a towel.”

After they're done Ian helps him shave as they talk about everything and nothing. “Fuck I missed you.” Ian says. “Promise me something.”

“What's that?” Mickey smiles as Ian wipes his chin and cheeks carefully.

“Promise me we won't fight for a while.”

“Okay.”

“I want us to be good like we used to. It sucks not being able to…”

“I know.” Mickey interrupts. “I don’ like it when we fight either. It's the worst fucking thing man.”

“Good.” Ian pecks him on the cheek. “Let’s get to school. We’ve got a friendly game with this North side school and I am feeling good!”

Mickey laughs, following his boyfriend fully naked since the fucker decided to keep the towel for himself. “You feeling lucky?”

“Are you kidding? With my morning this good? We will kick their asses.” Ian says confidently. “ _I_ will kick their asses.”

Mickey likes cocky Ian. “I will let you fuck me in school if you win.” He shrugs. “For old times’ sake.”

Ian chews on his bottom lip looking at his naked boyfriend up and down. “You got it.” He doesn’t recognize his own voice when he says it but with that kind of incentive he's more determined than ever.

 

  * ●●●••••●●●●



 

Ian scores the most touchdowns and watching from the bleachers Mickey has never seen coach so fucking proud. “That’s it Gallagher! I knew I made the right decision!” is what he keeps shouting over and over.

Mickey, Lip, Mandy, Dillon and Cade are beside themselves in the bleachers watching Ian score over and over and Mickey has to say it's sexy as all fuck. The North side school only scores four times. Their school whoops their asses and it's the best game Mickey has ever watched since Ian made the team. Maybe he needs to promise semi-public sex more often.

When the game ends Ian salutes him with a wink and Mickey blushes heavily when several people turn to look at him. Damn Ian, always making people give him unwanted attention. He gets up from the bleachers and heads back into the school building needing to pee. He had held it in for long enough. By the time he leaves the bathroom the student body is back in the school building and the hallway is chaos once again. Mickey walks towards where Dillon and Cade are talking by Dillon's locker.

“Sup dicks?” He grins punching Dillon playfully. The latter flips him off and he laughs.

Mickey is about to say something when everyone starts clapping and cheering. He turns his head to find Ian and his team walking into the building rocking their blue jerseys. Everyone keeps congratulating Ian and clapping him in the back. Ian smiles at them and thanks them. They start chanting his name and Ian bows, his hands apart which get a few giggles out of the girls and more cheering from the guys. When he gets to where Mickey is he stops and so does the rest of the team.

Mickey swallows nervously knowing every eye is on them. He doesn’t wonder for too long what his boyfriend is thinking because the redhead pulls him in by the scarf on his neck – that he had to wear because of all the hickies Ian left there this morning- and kisses him hard, and intense right there in front  of every fucking body. The cheering grows louder but Mickey has no time to be embarrassed since he's too gone on the kiss just like he always is. Too soon Ian is pulling away and they continue walking down the hallway receiving the praise being thrown their way.

Mickey is left standing there his lips tingling while Dillon and Cade stare at him. “What?” he snaps.

“Nothing.” they both mumble before looking away.

 

  * ●●●••••●●●●



 

“I should kick your fucking ass right now.” Mickey threatens even as he undoes Ian's belt.

“Yeah? Why’s that?” Ian asks hissing when Mickey latches onto his neck.

They are in the empty music room by the corner near the door. It's just the many instruments around so it's Mickey's turn to keep his end of the deal. “For putting me in the limelight like that.” Mickey replies turning around and facing the wall his naked ass on display.

“Was still high off my victory and all I wanted was to kiss you babe, couldn’t help myself. Sorry.” Ian apologises cupping Mickey cheeks.

“It's okay, just get in me.” Ian pats his pockets for lube. “No need. All ready for ya.”

“Shit really?” Ian asks putting a finger inside Mickey and touching something. “Is that… shit babe. Is that a butt plug?”

Mickey smirks pushing his ass into Ian's hands to the plug brushes his sweet spot. “I promised didn’t I?”

“Shit.” Ian repeats before pulling out the toy. “When did you even get this thing?” he puts it in his pocket before lining up. He pushes in and Mickey cries out.

“Fuck Ian, yes.”

Mickey loves how Ian's dicks curves slightly making him lose his breath every time it's inside him. He never really stands a chance every time they fuck. He pants loudly when Ian starts moving. Both of Mickey's hands are on the wall and Ian slots his fingers between Mickey's left hand as he continues to pleasure them. Mickey looks at their entwined hands and moans fucking back onto Ian's cock, meeting him thrust for thrust.

The redhead grabs his cheek with the other hand and pulls Mickey in for an awkward kiss. It's soft and his tongue silences the moans that are trying to escape Mickey. The brunette jerks himself off as he keeps their mouths pressed tightly together. He shudders through his orgasm when he comes making a mess of the wall and his hand. It's perfect and he feels so good. Ian just drives into him deeper and Mickey can feel the girth inside him twitching like he's ready to blow.

He circles his hips slowly while still buried deep inside Mickey. “ _Mick_.” Ian groans as he does one more time before filling Mickey up for the second time that day. “Jesus baby, that was…” he trails off kissing Mickey one more time when he turns around pulling up his jeans.

“Congrats on winning the game.”

Ian smiles bending to plant a chaste kiss on his lips. “Thanks babe.”

They finish dressing and walk out just as two students are about to open the door. They duck their heads and hightail out of there.

 

  * ●●●••••●●●●



 

Ian and Mickey walk into class even though everyone knows there’s too much excitement to learn. This always happens after an intense sport. The teachers don’t even bother teaching because the students’ hearts and minds are never in it. People are seated on their lockers, the class is disorganized, everyone just chatting it up. Mickey walks in first with Ian right behind him. It’s only after they sit that they realize there's a commotion going down at the back of the room.

“What? You think just because you’re rich you can treat people like shit? Well news flash, I'm rich too dickward!” Charles shouts getting everyone’s attention.

“What the fuck’s your problem? I have no interest in your girlfriend, I got my own.” Dillon snaps back before chuckling. “Why would I want the school slut anyway?”

“What the hell?” Ian mumbles beside Mickey who stands up and walks towards what's no doubt about to turn into a fight.

Charles laughs but there's no humor in it. “You serious? You sure you want me to answer that?” Mandy inhales sharply next to Ian. The redhead turns to look at her. He hadn’t even noticed she was there. “That’s your type, right, school sluts?”

“Charles…” Dillon warns.

“What? Everyone knows you're dating the school whor… mmm!” he shouts when Mickey pushes Dillon aside so he can land a punch on Charles’ face.

“The fuck did you say about my sister bitch?” Mickey spits. “Say it again!” he pushes Charles hard against the wall. “If cutting off your fucking ponytail wasn’t enough we could always try a body part. I'm down for that.”

Charles spits blood before looking right at Mandy. “WHORE!”

It goes to shit after that. No one can pull an angry Mickey off of Charles as the two roll around on the floor. Ian, Dillon and Cade try to separate them but they are undeterred. Mickey grabs Charles’s by his shirt and head buts him. The other boy starts bleeding profusely and Ian uses all the strength he has to grab Mickey by his waist and drag him off their classmate. Stupid Charles never knows how to pick his fucking battles. Stupid.

Ian has just gotten his boyfriend to calm down when an angry Kramer walks in. “What's going on in here?!”

“Nothing.” it's a chorus from half the class.

“We have a bleeding student. Doesn’t seem like nothing to me.” Mrs. Kramer says helping Charles off the floor. “Which one of you did this?!” she looks around and Ian gestures for Mickey to hide his bruised hands. “Huh?” Kramer asks again angrily. “This is an automatic expulsion to two ways about it.”

Ian and Mandy exchange a worried look.

 “I do not, and _will_ _not_ tolerate violence in my school. Show me your hands. All of you!” Kramer shouts.

Ian's heart starts to beat fast, he's so scared Mickey is about to be expelled. Shit he has been so good and now he's going to be kicked out because of fucking Charles. Shit, shit, shit.

Ian sees Cade go behind them. He watches as the brown haired boy starts dragging the back of his hand against a hole on the wall till he starts to bleed. “What the fuck are you doing?” he whispers. He checks as Kramer goes around checking all the boys’ hands. She is so close to him and Mickey. Shit, it's over.

It's fucking over.

“Ian Gallagher hands.” Kramer commands. Ian hesitates to buy some time. “Hands!”

Mickey watches as Kramer walks closer and he can't believe this is the end. How did everything go wrong so fast?

“Miller.” Kramer continues to inspect. Mickey is next after Dillon and he shuts his eyes preparing himself for the end at this school. Maybe he can convince her to let him stay? Why does he have such a bad fucking temper? Jesus! “Milkovich, hands.” Kramer says.

“I did it.”

Kramer poses where she's extending her hands towards Mickey to look at Cade who still standing next to the wall. “Wright. You did this?”

“Yes ma’am. He pissed me off.”

Kramer looks at Charles’ busted up face one more time before turning back to Cade. “Hands.” Cade walks forward and shows the principal the back of his hands. Sure enough the right one is bloody at the knuckles. Mrs. Kramer takes a deep breath. “I understand you just joined us,” she starts. “but unfortunately, I'm gonna have to expel you for this.”

She looks at Charles again and visibly winces. Ian has to admit their classmate does look really bad. He can understand why Kramer would settle for this decision. But he is more shocked that Cade is taking the fall for Mickey.

“William, go to the nurse. Wright, come with me.” Kramer starts walking out of the class.

Cade looks at Mickey and nods before following the principal outside.

“Fuck.” Dillon curses hands on his knees as soon as it's just the students again. “Fuck.”

Mickey can’t move, seemingly frozen in place. He glances at Ian who is also still in shock. He pulls his eyes away from Mickey to look at Dillon. “Why did he do that?” he asks. “It's a fucking expulsion Dillon, why would he take the fall?”

Dillon shakes his head. “I… shit. I'm just as surprised as you are. It's… fuck.” Dillon curses again. Mandy comes next to him and hugs him.

Ian wants to be grateful to Cade but this is really fucking weird, right? They met just a few months ago. They’ve not known each other for long enough to do something like this. “Mick.”

“I know.” Mickey finally speaks. “I don’ get it either.”

They all stand there completely stunned by what just happened. It doesn’t help that even Dillon who's supposed to know Cade the most is completely surprised, like what his cousin just did is completely out of character.

It leaves Ian feeling queasy and uneasy.

 

  * ●●●••••●●●●



 

Ian makes Mickey go home just in case. He doesn’t want him to be around when things are still so fucking weird. Ian, Dillon and Mandy are just outside the school waiting for Cade to come out. It seems like it's taking forever and Ian is so fucking nervous his hands can't stop sweating. He exhales in relief when the tattooed boy finally walks out of the school and towards them.

“Well, I'm definitely expelled.” He shrugs.

“Cade,” Ian starts. “What you did…”

Cade waves him off. “It's fine. Don’t  even stress about it.”

“Are you serious? You just took the fall for Mickey knowing he was about to be fucking _expelled_. As in kicked out of the fucking school. _For_ _good_.” Ian emphasizes running an unsteady hand through his hair. “Shit. Why?”

Cade shrugs again drawing patterns on the ground with his foot. “You guys have been so good to me, you know.” he pushes his hair back. “Most people think I'm a fucking asshole. Which okay, I can be sometimes. But you accepted me into your fold. Embraced me.” He looks at Ian earnestly. “Was the least I could do.” He shrugs once more.

“It's expulsion though Cade.” Dillon says.

“I know. Dad will just get me into another school. No biggie.”

“Your dad is a grade A fucking asshole Cade. Stop trying to simplify how he will react to this.”

“Dammit Cade.” it's Mandy who talks this time. “I'm glad you saved my brother but shit. What you did is not a small thing.”

“I know.” Cade says again. “I feel like weed. Let’s go by the bleachers?”

“Sure.” Ian quickly nods and leads the way.

  *   ••●



After about an hour of smoking they're loose and all the tension is gone. They’re laughing again and Ian keeps thanking Cade after every few minutes. Things are back to normal again and maybe it's the weed but what Cade did starts to seem less weird and more like something one friend would do for another.

They're laughing at something Mandy just said when someone stands in front of them. It's one of the guys Ian recognizes from the other team –even though he’d been on the bench the entire game. Ian sits up where he was laying on a bench.

“Hi.”

“Hello.” The guy greets with a nervous smile.

“Everything alright?” Ian asks politely standing up.

“Umm, great game.” The guy compliments.

“Thank you.” Ian says still not sure what the dude wants.

The stranger stretches out his hand and Ian takes it so they're shaking hands. “You were the shit out there. So good.” He compliments while biting his lower lip and blatantly checking Ian out. “I'm Casper, Casper Duncan.” He introduces with a shy smile making Ian pull away his hand.

“And I have a boyfriend.”

“Oh!” Casper exclaims. “Of course you do! I… shit. I'm so sorry. My bad.” He says in one breath his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. “I'm sorry.”

“Don’ worry about it, is cool.” Ian reassures.

Casper looks behind Ian. He gestures at Cade nervously since it's clear from Mandy's head on Dillon's lap they're together. “Sorry.” He repeats directing it at Cade this time. “I didn’t think and I Shouldn't have.” He then takes off in a hurry before Ian can correct him.

Dillon snorts before laughing. “Shit that was intense.”

Mandy laughs. “I think it was hilarious. He's adorable. Too bad you’re dating my brother.”

“Ha ha.” Ian replies before lying back down on the bench and grabbing the cigarette on Cade’s lips.

 

  * ●●●••••●●●●



 

 

Mandy is leaving her discussion group heading home by herself. She fucking hated studying so much. She can't wait to be done with high school. Education sucks ass. She walks lazily kicking all the stones on her path thinking about how to spend this weekend when she notices the guy in front  of her is limping and he seems to be holding onto his stomach.

She runs ahead to catch up to him and is surprised to see it's a familiar face. “Hey! It's Casper, right? Casper Duncan?” Casper starts walking away faster but he doesn’t succeed. He seems to be in pain. “Shit, what the fuck happened to your face?” it's all mangled, almost looks like Charles did not too many hours ago. Casper doesn’t look like one eye is even working.

 “I was just leaving. I swear!” Casper shouts. “I… I apologized and I'm leaving.” He tries to walk away but Mandy stands in his path.

“What, happened, to you?” she annunciates. “And why the fuck are you scared of me?” he avoids her eyes as a tear runs down his face. “What happened Casper?” Mandy repeats quietly her heart thudding against her chest. She has an inkling she won't be happy with the answer.

Casper sniffs. “I apologized but I guess it wasn’t good enough.”

“What do you mean?”

“I know this is the Southside and I still tried that shit. It's my fault, I should’ve been more careful. But I'm leaving.”

Mandy sighs confused. “Are you talking about hitting on Ian?”

“That the redhead?”

“Yeah.”

“Then yes.” Casper nods. “His boyfriend hunted me down,” he winces grabbing onto his stomach.  Mandy glances at it before looking back at Casper’s black and blue face. “and beat me up.” he explains pointing at his face.

“ _Mickey_ , did this to you?” Mandy feels like she has never been more confused in her life. Her brother may be the jealous type but he wasn’t even fucking there.

“That his name? Don’ matter, I gotta go.” he tries to get around her but she blocks his path again.

“How did he look like? Ian's boyfriend?” something prompts Mandy to ask.

Casper glares at her with his one good eye. “Are you shitting me?”

“C’mon, humor me.”

“He was sited right there! Glaring at me when I hit on Ian. The tall one, with the tattoo?” Casper finishes pointing at his arm where Cade’s tattoo is.

“Oh!” Mandy's heart skips a beat and she swallows. “Umm… have a great evening. I'm sorry about your face.” She says. “Sorry you got beat up.”

“Whatever.” Casper says and she gets out of his way.

Mandy watches Casper limp away while she stands there frozen, confused and rendered speechless.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! I appreciate your comments so much. They are everything. ♥♥♥♥
> 
> So we are back to shorter chapters, that way the updates can be regular again. I apologize for delay. I got a job boooooo

Mickey, Ian and Dillon are lying in the grass smoking a blunt since they only have one more lesson before heading home. 

"So did Cade already get enrolled to a new school?" Ian asks Dillon who has his eyes shut basking in his high. 

"Nah." He licks his lips and opens one eye to look at Ian. "He said something about not going back? I wasn't sure." 

"How can he not go back? It's fucking high school." 

Dillon shrugs. "You ever heard of all those kids whose parents are so rich, they get what they want except their parent's time?" Ian nods. "Or love?" Dillon adds. "Well, that's Cade. Ever since his mom died his father became this... I don' even know man. So he basically doesn't care what his son does anymore." 

"That sucks." Ian thinks about his dead beat parents who still manage to love them in their own way, even when they put drugs first. 

Dillon sighs watching Mandy who's running towards them. "You can ask him all about it. He invited us to his place tonight." 

"What the fuck's up with her?" Mickey leans on his elbows to frown at his clearly worked up sister. 

Mandy stops in front of them, hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. "Did you guys hear?" 

They all stare at her curiously, waiting but she just blinks at them waiting too. Ian rolls his eyes. "Hear what?" 

"Charles is in the hospital!" 

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Mickey let's out his voice shaky and Ian immediately grabs his wrist squeezing it. 

"Mandy, what's..." Ian breathes standing up. "Is it because of Mickey?" He knows Mickey will never forgive himself if he's the one who landed Charles in hospital. Or he would be worried Ian would never forgive him. 

Mandy shakes her head fervently. "No, no it wasn't you." she points at Mickey who is forced to stand up too since Ian doesn't let go of his hand. "It's really fucking weird." She frowns. "He got mugged last night on his way home. Got banged up pretty bad. Took a baseball bat to the head!" 

"Shit." Ian curses letting go of Mickey to run a hand across his hair. 

"Yeah." Mandy concurs. "Got a broken rib too and everything." 

"He's south side." Dillon says standing up too. "Who would rob him? Did this actually come from him?" 

"Yeah." 

Mickey shrugs lighting up another joint. Needing it to calm the relief coursing through him. "Maybe he really got fucking mugged." 

"Maybe," Ian and Dillon chorus. 

Mandy stares at them incredulously. "That's it? _Maybe_ he got mugged? It's fucking Charles! Everybody knows who the fuck he is. This wasn't..." She exhales. 

"Then what do you think happened?" Ian asks his best friend, sitting down again next to Mickey. 

Mandy fidgets uncomfortably. "I don't know." She mumbles with a shrug. "Could be... I don' know. It's just pretty fucking weird, alright?" 

"So?" Mickey asks her. "It's none of our fucking business. He's already in the fucking hospital there's nothing we can do about it." 

Dillon pulls her towards him sensing she's distraught. "It's okay babe, it's fine. He called you a slut and whore anyway. Maybe this was the universe getting revenge." 

Mandy scoffs in her boyfriend's arms. "That's not the fucking point." 

"What is?" Dillon tilts her chin to look at her. "You're wound up too tight. We're going to Cade's tonight. Might do you good." 

"What? We're still hanging out with him?" Three pairs of eyes turn to frown at her. Shit. She didn't tell them about Casper and hasn't told them she suspects Charles is a victim of Cade's violence too. She clears her throat. "Never mind." 

"The fuck do you have against Cade all of a sudden?" Mickey scowls at her. "Dude saved my ass. If anything you should fucking like him more or some shit." 

Mandy just shakes her head. "Just pass me that shit." She sure as hell needs it. 

The four of them lay there passing time as the day grows older. 

"I'm thinking of joining the swim team." Ian says suddenly. 

"Like fuck you are." 

Ian pokes Mickey's firm stomach. "Why not!" 

Mickey kneels and hovers over Ian so they're face to face. Ian smirks which turns into a frown when his boyfriend whispers, "You join the swim team," he pauses for effect. "and we are never fucking face to face, _ever again._ " Mickey threatens knowing it's Ian favorite position. 

The redhead pouts. "But why?" He puts his hand under Mickey's shirt and caresses the bare skin. 

Mickey slaps the hand away. "Stop that." Ian smirks harder. 

"I wanna join the swim team." the pouting continues.

"Not with those marks on your back you don't." 

"I like the marks you leave on my back." 

Mickey drops down next to Ian and turns his head to look at his boyfriend. "I do too." 

"So what's the..."

"Ian you are not parading what we get up to, to the whole fucking school!" 

"It's a sign of our love though." Ian insists with a pleased smile that Mickey finds himself returning. 

"A sign we're keeping to ourselves so find another fucking sport." 

"What are you two mumbling about?" Mandy interrupts. "So Ian, what's the verdict? Think I wanna join too. Be a part of something." 

"Din' even know we had a pool." Dillon mumbles stabbing out his cigarette. 

"Join by yourself. Ian isn't." Mickey snaps. 

"You don't speak for him." Mandy throws a pebble at her brother. 

"Sure i do." Mickey smirks at her and she flips him off. 

"Jesus. Is the day over yet? I wanna get drunk." Ian says sitting up and resting his elbows on his knees. "Can't we just ditch the last class? Mrs. P is like ten months pregnant, she won't care." 

"Well then." Dillon gets up wiping off his jeans. "If Mr. I always follow the rules says we ditch, that's what we'll do."

"Dillon." 

"Sup red." 

Ian gets up too. "I don' know what gave you this idea that I am mother fucking Teresa, but you are wrong about me." 

"Oh, i know." 

"Then why are you always..." 

Mickey and Mandy can't hear the two boys anymore the further away they get. 

"He is so not a good boy." Mickey points out letting his sister help him up.

Mandy laughs. "He's not bad either." 

 

                            **•×•×•×•×•**

 

At Cade's Mandy watches him still skeptical. She knows in her heart he's the one who beat up Charles. She just knows it. Cade is not a good guy and he must have an agenda. She just hasn't figured out what it is yet. 

Why did Cade save Mickey? Why did he beat up Casper when it was none of his business? All she has is questions and more questions. And she decides she won't leave this place without answers. So she waits until Cade is done taking a selfie with Ian and Mickey before speaking up. 

"Hey Cade," he looks up at her with one of his beautiful smiles. Fuck he's gorgeous, why did he have to be so... "If I wanted to take a shower real quick, which bathroom would I use?" 

Cade walks towards her and bows, offering his hand. "M'lady." Mandy snorts despite her feelings about him and allows him to take her hand. 

“I got you.” Cade tells her guiding her upstairs. “Okay so we have three bathrooms up here. You can use the one you want.” He explains. “I'm just gonna…” Mandy pushes him against the wall roughly. “Whoa, whoa, whoa Mandy what the hell?” Cade stares at her surprised. “Dillon’s my boy I can't…”

“Shut up.” Mandy commands so he does. “We need to talk.”

“Okay.” Cade puts down his hands and straightens his t-shirt. “What's up?”

Mandy crosses her arms and looks him straight in the eye. “Why did you beat up Casper?”

“Who?” Cade asks looking genuinely confused which makes Mandy’s confidence diminish some.

“Casper Duncan. You know, the guy who hit on Ian the other day, after the game?”

Cade’s frown deepens. “No one was supposed to know about that.”

Mandy tilts her head her confidence back, now that she knows she's right. “Yeah I gathered. Why the fuck did you do it?”

Cade licks his lips and looks behind Mandy at the others who are still laughing and drinking downstairs.

“You damaged his face pretty bad Cade, and I wanna know why.”

“I… I found him talking to his team mates. Gloating.”

“Bout what?” Mandy asks doubtfully.

“About… he said... he was boasting about how he fucked Ian. It was disgusting so I put him in his fucking place.”

Mandy blinks up at the brown haired boy who runs a hand across his hair. “So you beat him up?”

“Yeah.”

“So why not tell Ian? Have him deal with it himself?”

Cade sighs looking at his feet. “You gonna tell him?” he asks meekly.

“Depends.”

“On what?” Cade looks up at her with his one uncovered eye.

“Are you the reason Charles is in the hospital?”

“No.” Cade shakes his head quickly. “No. I didn’t do that. I would never go that far.”

Mandy narrows her eyes at him. “How do you know what happened to Charles? You weren’t in school today.” Cade keeps looking at her wordlessly. His eyes darting between her blue ones. Mandy’s heart starts to speed up the more he doesn’t say anything.

Cade takes a step towards her and she takes one back. He grabs onto her shoulders and leans closer so they're sharing the same air, then whispers, “Facebook.”

Mandy stutters a few times. “Wha… what?”

Cade laughs. “You know, social media, Facebook? That place where students post everything and nothing. It's hard to miss school drama. Even though I'm no longer part of said school.” He explains with a shrug and Mandy finds herself exhaling visibly. “Demn Mands, we gotta get a drink in you. You’re wound up too tight.”

He walks down the stairs leaving her there still trying to catch her breath. She can admit to herself that for a second there she had been very scared. “Asshole.” She mutters before going back downstairs too.

Cade may not have had anything to do with Charles’ hospitalization but he still gave Casper an unwarranted beating. He is still not okay in her book. But she watches him interact with her boyfriend, brother and best friend and realizes dude’s got their compete trust. Mandy can't just start throwing accusations without hard proof. They would never believe her. Cade winks at her and Mandy smiles back before grabbing the bottle of Jameson next to her.

No. She is not done. Cade is still on her shit list. She just has to find proof that he is not as nice as everyone thinks he is.

 

  *                         **×•×•×•×•**



 

The class is in chatter mode waiting for Wilson to show up. Ian is seated leaning on the wall chewing on his pen. Mickey is doodling on his note book while Dillon and Jack talk behind them. Ian watches absent mindedly as Trent walks into class. His eyes follow the boy as he walks past them and Ian keeps staring at his ass even after he's passed. Next thing he knows there's a hard covered book slamming into his nose.

“Ow! Fuck Mickey! What the fuck!”

“You know why.” Mickey snaps.

Ian glares at his boyfriend. “I was just…”

“You were just what?”

“Nothing. I was nothing. My mind wasn’t even there.” He insists rubbing his aching nose. “God dammit Mick. You’ve got the best ass in existence I've told you this a million times.” He whispers.

“Then what were you looking at Trent for?”

Ian sniffs and wiggles his nose a few times. “Dammit. I'm going to the bathroom.” He pushes out of his desk and walks out.

He leans both hands on the sink and lifts his head so he can look inside his nose. He’s not bleeding, he's fine. It’s just the pain. He rubs his nose a little before straightening the white button down he’s wearing for some reason.

“Is it broken?”

Ian jumps, not expecting someone else to be in here. “Babe you scared me.”

“I'm sorry.” Mickey apologizes stepping forward. “For the nose.”

Ian smiles gently. “It's fine. I shouldn’t have been looking at another boy’s ass anyway.” He finishes with a light laugh.

“You know he's gay, right?”

“I heard.” Ian wraps his arms around Mickey's neck and presses their lips together.

Mickey sighs from the light chaste kiss against his lips. He presses back against it but too soon Ian is pulling back. Mickey frowns at him, his eyebrows going up before placing his hands on Ian's hips. He pushes him back against the sink and really kisses him. Ian holds him tighter as their lips slot against each other. He parts his lips first so Mickey's tongue can slide into his mouth. Ian moans from the tingly sensation going up and down his body. He's about to turn around and place Mickey on the counter when someone clears their throat.

“I'm…” Allan clears his throat again. “I'm really sorry guys but I really have to go.”

Ian smiles gently at the blushing boy. “It's okay Allan. Sorry.”  He grabs his boyfriend’s hand and they head back to class. Ian giggling the entire way. Of course they got carried away.

 

  *                         **×•×•×•×•**



 

“Hi Ian.”

Ian scowls at the girl approaching him. Everyone is out for free period, sans Ian and one of Allan’s friends. He was ready to nap but now this chic is about to ruin that plan.

“What do you want?”

“Hey, you don’ gotta be rude with me. I'm not my cousin.” She stops in front of him. “My name is Sarah. I don’t bite, I promise.”

“I don’t like Avery so I'm pretty sure I'm not gonna like you.”

Sarah takes a seat on Mickey's chair. “Do you think that’s fair, projecting your hate for her onto me?”

Ian shakes his head feeling slightly guilty. “Sorry.” He mumbles. “What do you need?”

“Well, our next subject is biology,” she starts searching through her bag. “And, I didn’t take down yesterday’s notes. So I ditched free period and decided the person I was gonna find in class is the person whose notes I would borrow.”

Ian glances at the other guy at the back then back at Sarah. “Okay.”

“So?” she asks looking at him expectantly. Ian nods and searches through his bag too. He places his book in front  of her and she thanks him with a smile. “You are so lucky.” Sarah says already writing. “To have found the love of your life so young. Because I can tell,” she looks at him. “he is it, for sure.”

Ian nods in agreement before looking at the ring in his left middle finger.

“I noticed he has one too. You’re not engaged are you?”

Ian laughs and shakes his head. “No.”

“Good.” Sarah exhales holding her chest in relief. “That would have been so weird.”

They stay there for a while with Sarah copying notes and Ian explaining where she can't read properly or where she doesn’t understand. Soon she’s done and they start talking about Sarah’s former school. Ian laughs at some of the hilarious stories she tells him about and he tells her some of his own.

He decides he doesn’t hate her.

  *                         **×•**                                             



Mickey is exhausted from the friendly game of football he got roped into. He takes a break and goes back to class to check on his boyfriend. He's about to walk inside when he's greeted by laughter. Loud, happy laughter and one of them is Ian. With a smile of his own he pushes open the door and his smile drops. It’s the girl he's seen hanging around Avery and Ian has seen them too so he's surprised his boyfriend gave her the time of day.

“No, I'm serious. You can count if you want.” The girl opens her mouth wide and Ian uses his pen to count her fucking teeth?

Mickey scoffs to himself feeling like the universe is fucking with him. Having to feel jealous twice in one day fucking sucks. He knows Ian would never fuck Trent and he knows for sure Ian and this Avery friend aren’t gonna do anything. But it doesn’t stop Mickey from seething.

The way she's laughing , hanging onto his every word. The way her palm lands on his wrist when he says something that wasn’t even that funny in Mickey's opinion. He groans internally and bangs the door loudly on his way in.

“Hey Mick.” Ian greets cheerily. “This is Sarah. Her cousin.” Mickey scoffs again. He can't even say Avery’s name but he can flirt with her cousin? Okay, maybe that wasn’t really flirting but still, Mickey doesn’t like it.

“Yeah, fuck off.” he doesn’t need to look at her for her to know that statement is directed at her. Sarah gathers her stuff and takes off.  “I'm going home.” Mickey says as soon as she's gone.

“We still have one more class.” Ian frowns at him even as he packs up his stuff too.

“You don gotta come with me.” Mickey tells him.

Ian scoffs. “Yeah, right.” as if Ian is going to let Mickey go anywhere without him when there's clearly something wrong.

They walk out into the school parking lot and into Mickey's car.

“Babe, what's wrong?” Ian tries but he only gets silence in return.

He straps himself in and waits it out. Mickey won't sit on whatever is bugging him for long.

 

  *                         **×•×•×•×•**



 

They get to the Milkovich home and Mickey walks in leaving Ian behind. Ian sighs and rolls his eyes before going after his boyfriend. He heads straight to Mickey's bedroom and sits on the edge of the bed waiting to find out what it is he did. As soon as Mickey walks in through the door Ian is on his feet.

“Okay I don’t know what’s up your ass, but we promised we wouldn’t …”

Ian trails off as Mickey roughly pulls on his shirt. The shorter man winds his hand around Ian's neck and threads his other hand into the red hair initiating a kiss that’s almost violent. He bites at Ian's lips until they open letting him in. Mickey licks into his mouth, as if he's trying to imprint himself inside Ian. He roughly untucks the redhead’s shirt out of his pants. His hands finding bare skin and his nails digging across the surface until Ian hisses in pain and breaks the kiss.

“Mick… what's…”

But Mickey doesn’t want to talk.

No

He keeps up the assault. Doesn’t pause, keeps going, teeth attacking Ian's jaw, catching against the skin of his neck. He moans, relishing in all the marks he's leaving. Ian stiffens against him and pushes him backwards before Mickey can bite any harder.

“Mickey!” he shouts. Worried, concerned. The need to know what the fuck’s going on overwhelming.

“I'm sorry.” Mickey takes a deep breath. “I'm sorry but she can't…” he shakes his head, his body vibrating with the need to make Ian his again. Even though technically he knows that hasn’t changed. “She can't just touch you, or sit so close to you and… and laugh at fucking everything you say.”

Ian frowns amused. He never would have guessed this was where the conversation was going. “Why?” he teases. He already knows why.

“Because you're _mine!”_

This time, Ian strikes first. He leaps towards Mickey and grabs him right off his feet. Mickey is forced to wrap his legs around him lest he falls. Ian presses him against the wall and they make out harder and groan louder.

“Yours.” Ian groans.

Mickey acknowledges it with a groan of his own as they grab at each other. Tongues sliding against teeth and they try to climb inside each other. Ian places him on the ground and they walks blindly towards the bed shedding clothes as they move.

Mickey rides Ian into the mattress, reminding him who he belongs to in case he forgot. Ian's mind short circuits when the brunette rotates his hips expertly on top of him, driving him fucking crazy.

Yeah, Mickey needs to get jealous more often.

 

  *                         **×•×•×•×•**



                                                                                                                                   

The gang -including Lip and the current girlfriend- is gathered at the Gallagher house. It’s on a lazy Sunday afternoon and they're just drinking, lazing around. Mandy watches Cade from Dillon's lap intently but inconspicuously. Before when she had nothing against the guy, it was easy to overlook stuff. Things that you can't see unless you’re looking for them.

Like how Cade’s eyes will linger on Mickey's ass anytime he has to stand up and go anywhere. Or how he keeps finding a reason to touch Ian who is seated next to him.

Cade is the king of subtlety. It is very hard to notice this things and Mandy is impressed. Disgusted yes, but mostly impressed. He is good. He is _very_ good.

Mandy watches as Cade lifts a blunt that’s almost done and asks Mickey is he can short gun with Ian. Mickey waves the request off clearly high and feeling trusting. “Great, I'll give it to him and he’ll give it to you.” Cade says and Ian nods.

The brown haired boy inhales deeply until the stick almost burns his fingers. He drops it on the already damaged coffee table then turns towards Ian who opens his mouth willingly. Cade blows the smoke into his mouth and Ian inhales it. He then turns and grabs both of Mickey's cheeks so he can blow the smoke in his mouth. Dillon laughs watching the scene. Mickey then blows back into Ian and Ian does it to Cade. The latter exhales it, ending the cycle and the three boys laugh clearly high as they fist bump each other.

Ian then starts kissing Mickey and Mandy watches Cade watching them with a pleased smile. Looking like he's accomplished something.

Which begs the question, what does this boy want with Ian and Mickey? Because hell would freeze over before any of them agreed to fuck Cade. Mandy quickly turns her head when Cade looks forward trying to reach for a beer. She can’t get caught. Otherwise he would start being cautious.

“You okay?” Dillon asks from behind her.

“Yeah.”

“You're not drinking.” He hands her a beer and she takes it with a mumbled, “Thanks.”

She stands up. “I need more ice, Ian help me?” Ian is trying to detach the ice cubes while Mandy tries to figure out how to bring up her worries. “Do you think Cade’s weird?”

“Weird how?” Ian asks still busy.

“The way he's always touching you and Mickey almost like he wants one of you. Or both of you.”

Ian laughs. “Yeah, we've both talked to him about it. It's nothing. He's just a touchy guy. Means no harm.”

Mandy doesn’t think so. “You sure?”

Ian finally looks at her. “What's your problem with Cade lately. Did he do something to you?”

“No.”

“Then come on, lay off of him, a’ight? He’s a good guy. Give him a chance.” He pushes the bowl of ice cubes into her arms and kisses the top of her head before going  back to the living room. He stands behind the couch and grabs Mickey's chin so he can kiss him upside down.

Mandy rolls her eyes and goes back to sitting on her boyfriend’s lap.

“So who takes it anyway?” Jack who’s on the other end of the room asks. Mandy frowns. When did he get here?

“What?” Ian asks pausing from kissing Mickey to look at Jack.

“Yeah, I'm curious too.” Lip adds sitting up where he is on the same couch.

“That’s none of your fucking business.” Ian says glaring at Jack and Lip.

“It's fine.” Mickey says sitting up and reaching for another beer. “Liking what I like don’ make me a bitch.” Mickey says indirectly answering Jack’s question.

“Well I'll be dammed.” One of the other guys from Dillon’s group says. Ian just shakes his head and goes back to sitting next to Mickey.

While everyone else goes back to talking and drinking, Cade doesn’t. No, Cade’s got hooded eyes and he can't stop biting on his bottom lip, stealing glances at Mickey. He shakes his head as if trying to clear it then reaches for another beer before drinking all of it in one go. Mandy can almost feel something shift. And in the future if she ever needs to, she will pinpoint the exact moment Cade Wright feel in lust with her brother.

“Going for a smoke.” He tells no one in particular as he leaves the room.

Mandy doesn’t miss his hard on.

It seems Jack wasn’t the only one who needed to know who bottoms in the Gallavich relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly thought this would be shorter. He he he hee  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLD ON!!! 4OO KUDOS!!! gnkjsvwhuwhrgbwkvfkalcvbgh  
> this girl here is very, very, **very** , happy. thank you so much for the love you're giving this fic. Makes me just wanna write more!! Which btw if you couldn't tell, i have no clue when this fic ends. We are kind of stuck in high school for a while seeing as so much happens there. plus, i'm a sucker for high school AUs, and so is Carisa whose prompt this belongs to so... hope no one minds that we're still in this phase. he he he heee. And we still got college, and after college, and working Ian and Mickey, and future Ian and Mickey. so we're looking at maybe 200 chapters. ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha haaa!!!! i'm kidding. i'm sure we wont last that long. 
> 
> That would be ridiculous. so no 200 chapters. I'm sure.
> 
> Pretty sure. 
> 
> I think. 
> 
> Nah, i'm sure.

Ian wakes up before Mickey. He groans at the taste in his mouth. Dillon had thrown one of his parties and Ian had enjoyed too many of the sweet drinks. Now his mouth feels disgusting. He pushes back the sheets and gets out of the bed slowly so as not to wake his still sleeping boyfriend. After relieving himself, Ian reaches for his toothbrush and takes care of his cotton mouth. He then inspects his hair that definitely isn't as short as it was it the beginning of the year. Feeling an itch on his back, Ian scratches it only to wince from the pain. 

"Fuck!" He turns around so he can try to get a view of his back in the mirror. "Holy shit." 

What the fuck possesses Mickey to do this to him? He grins smugly at his reflection. He's got long lines running from top to bottom and the shape of his boyfriend's nails embedded in his skin. _Shit_. No wonder Mickey won't let him join the swim team. People would think Ian was attacked for sure. 

He hears whistling and turns to see Iggy staring at his back. "Demn Gallagher, you must do a really good job in bed if Mick can do such damage." 

Ian frowns and goes back to inspecting his back. "Shit."

"Shit is right." Iggy says still peeing. "Even the girls i've been with aren't that bad."

"Fuck off alright?" Mickey walks in rubbing at his eyes before letting out a yawn. 

"I'm just saying..."

"Out!" Both Mickey and Ian chorus and Iggy leaves the bathroom laughing loudly. 

Ian turns to look at Mickey. "[A sign of our love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7874164), huh?"

"A sign of our love." Mickey agrees with a smirk. "Let me see." 

Ian turns around obediently and he watches Mickey wince, scrunching up his face with a grimace. "Shit Ian, it painful?" Mickey comes closer to touch his back lightly making him shiver.

"A little."

"I'm sorry." 

Ian turns around to look at Mickey. He holds him by his waist and pulls him close. "Don't, apologise. Not for this."

"But,"

"No. I like them. They're alot, and extremely visible." he chuckles. "But i like them. You like them too, right?"

Mickey nods. "But i feel like you need to tell me when i'm hurting you too much."

Ian smiles kissing the tip of Mickey's nose. "You do it during the throws of passion and I don't feel it then. Only the next day and it's only for a short while. It's fine."

Mickey exhales heavily pulling away so he can pee. He finishes and turns back to Ian who is still looking at himself in the mirror. "Kay. 'M goin' back to bed." 

They walk back into Mickey's bedroom together but Ian puts on his clothes while Mickey gets back under the blankets. Ian ensures his boyfriend is fully covered and comfortable before walking out of the room. He walks into the kitchen to find mama Milkovich preparing dough. 

"Good morning." Ian greets. She offers her cheek and he kisses it. 

"Good morning!" she replies her voice chipper. "Care to join me? I'm baking cookies and a cake."

"What's the occasion?" Ian drinks an entire bottle of water before pulling out another to take to Mickey. "Be right back."

He walks back into the room and shakes his boyfriend awake who has already managed to fall back asleep. "What?" Mickey asks irritated. 

"Just drink this and you can go back to sleep alright?"

Mickey frowns in protest but does as told. He then throws the empty bottle across the room and covers his head hiding back under the sheets. Ian laughs and reaches for the piece of plastic. He leaves the room quietly and heads back to the kitchen. 

"So what do you need me to do?" 

Ani passes him the cookie dough. "Make presentable shapes please." she commands.

Ian laughs. "I know how to make circles."

"In case you've forgotten, this isn't the first time we're baking together?" she says raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah but, the last time we did this i was in junior high. Barely." 

"U-huh." she replies and they both laugh. "So how come you're awake? The rest can barely walk straight."

"I didn't..." he looks around to make sure discussing this topic with her won't end up hurting his knuckles. When he doesn't see any wooden sticks around, he deems it safe to continue "take the hard liquor."

"Aaaah... I see."

"We're are not in trouble, right?"

Ani laughs, loud and free. "No. It's high school, it's what kids do, throw parties and drink. I can't stop you. All i can do is ask you all to be careful." she says bending down to light the oven. "Which you are, right?"

"Always." Ian replies inspecting the shapes he's made so far. They're not complete circles but they're somewhat presentable.

"So." she starts and Ian looks at her. "This Dillon boy, he good enough for my Amanda?"

Ian nods in thought. "He loves her. So that's good." he licks his lips. "And he'd pretty much do anything for her."

She shuts the oven and hums. "Kind of like you would do anything for Mikhailo." it's not a question. 

"I would do way more for him." Ian replies honestly and his heart warms from her pleased smile. 

"Let me guess, the rings were your idea?" she asks looking at his left hand. 

"Yeah." he scratches the back of his neck shyly, blushing. "They're just promise rings, no big deal." he clears his throat nervously. 

She hums again. "I am glad you are in his life."

"Oh?"

She nods. "I love all my children. And i tried to change their behavior when Terry died. Tried to undo the damage he'd done. Unfortunately the older ones..." she shrugs. 

"It was too late?" he asks.

"No." she replies. "I am proud of them because none of them in is prison right now. But that man, he still left an impact." she says sadly. "And i know if you hadn't come into Mikhailo's life when you did, at that very young age..." 

"He would be like the rest." 

She nods. "I mean, he's still like them is some ways but at the same time he's..." she trails off with a frown as if searching for the right word. "Different." she finishes. "And I know that's because of you."

Ian swallows. He's proud, but at the same time he feels some kind of pressure. "Th...thanks." he stammers out.

She nods. Ian goes back to the cookie dough but he can feel the weight of her eyes on him. So slowly, he turns to look at her. "I know asking you this is unnecessary but i need you to promise me something Ian."

"Anything." he whispers.

Ani touches his wrist and looks him straight in the eye. "Promise me that you will always take care of my baby boy, no matter what." 

Ian looks back at the eyes just as blue as his boyfriend's and nods, swallowing from the intensity of the moment. "You have my word." 

"Good!" she replies, tone completely different which takes Ian back a little. "Those aren't circles by the way." Ani points out and they both laugh. 

And just like that, the tension that was there before disappears. 

 

**~°~°~°~°~**

 

“Okay guys, listen up!” Jason claps looking at the team. “We need to be here tomorrow, bright and fucking early for practice.”

Everyone groans and Ian hears many of them protest. So he leans on the locker closest to him, rolling his eyes. “Come on guys, we have a homecoming game next week. We need the extra practice if we’re going to kick ass.”

“Fine.” A few mumble before dispersing into various stalls for showers.

He's startled when Jason suddenly punches one of the lockers. “Yo! What the fuck Jason?” Ian steps forward to push at the boy’s chest. His dark skin is hot to the touch. Ian doesn’t think it's from the game. More like anger, and he's confused as to where it's coming from. Luckily his captain doesn’t waste any time shinning light on that.

“They only listen to you.” Jason says through his teeth knocking Ian's hand off of him.

“That’s not true.” Ian replies immediately.

“Yeah it is. They never do anything I say unless you fucking second it!”

“I…” _I what?_ Ian has no clue what to say to that.  Months. Fucking months as co-captain and he hasn’t noticed this. Jason has to be bullshitting. “Look,” Ian starts. “You’re the captain, the best player. You know your shit. Tha…” he gets interrupted by the other boy growling.

Jason opens his locker and pulls out his bag. He then glares at Ian. “Tell _them_ that.” He says before storming out of the locker room, leaving a flabbergasted Ian behind.

Ian takes a quick shower himself. When he comes out the rest are chatting it up and laughing.

“Hey guys,” he says to get their attention but no one hears him. “GUYS!” He shouts and they all turn to look at him. “Can you please cut Jason some slack? He's just trying to do his job.”

“Like fuck I'm taking orders from the guy.” Dean his classmate who had joined the team recently says.

“Come on man.” Ian says.

“No, I'm with Dean. Jason can't tell me shit.” Cayden.

“But he's the captain you guys.” Ian tries to convince them.

“You're our captain too and we listen to you.” Evans one of the defenders steps forward pointing out matter of factly. “His black ass only got the job ‘cause he's the best anyway.” he finishes before turning back to his locker and getting his stuff.

“Isn’t that how it works?” Ian asks baffled.

“Sorry Ian, I'm with Evans.”

“Yeah, what they said.”

“I'm okay taking orders from just you.”

“See you tomorrow Ian.”

Some say as they all walk out one by one. Ian takes one of the benches with a heavy sigh.

“Sorry man.” Cayden, the only one left squeezes his shoulder gently. “Maybe if he was less of a dick?” he then shrugs before leaving too.

Ian sits up, slamming his head gently on the locker behind him. Jason is not the easiest person to deal with. He's got a temper and he's very unreasonable. Ian hopes this doesn’t cause any problems. But that’s just a dumb wish seeing as the team just made it clear they won't listen to their captain. So Ian just knows avoiding a pissed of Jason is inevitable.

He gets up, dresses and gathers his stuff before leaving. Mickey had texted saying he's waiting for him in the drama hall so Ian heads there. He finds Mickey sitting at the very back, looking inconspicuous his legs on the seat in front of him.

“Hey babe.” Ian says taking a seat next to him. There are students doing some sought of play below them. “Whatchu doing here?”

“Remember when you used to be one of them?”

Ian snorts. “Yeah. Would still love to.”

“So why aren’t ya?”

“Can't man. Football takes too much of my time.”

“So now you joined music club instead?” Mickey teases with a smirk.

Ian groans. “I knew Mandy wouldn’t keep that to herself.”

“Please, I'm your fucking boyfriend. Mandy didn’t have to tell me shit.” Mickey says slapping Ian's chest playfully. They both laugh then quiet down to watch the goings down below. “So how was practice? What's new on co-captain duties?”

Ian takes Mickey's right hand, slotting their fingers together. “Turns out I've been captaining this entire fucking time!”

“What do you mean?”

“The team refuses to do anything Jason says. And now, he's pissed the fuck off.” Mickey laughs. “What?”

“You hadn’t noticed?”

“What, that the team favors me? No.”

“Eeh. It's his own darn fault. Dude's a dick.”

“Not to me.”

“’Course he's not a dick to you. You are liked by everyone.”

“It’s still hard to believe, you know?”

Just then Fred their classmate from the journalism club joins them panting. “Oh man.” He breathes kneeling on the seats in front of them so he's facing the couple. “I knew I'd find you here.”

“The fuck you want?” Mickey snaps still salty the guy didn’t listen to him about dropping the Gallavich thing.

“Come one Mick, you’re still mad about that? What was I supposed to do? The students get what they ask for.”

Ian laughs and Mickey scowls at him. “First of fucking all, you ever call me Mick again, and I will break your fucking nose.”

“Ian, Mandy and Dillon do it all the time.” Freddy protests.

“Well, you’re not them are ya?” The journalist shakes his head. “Second, what did you mean you knew you’d find us here?” Mickey asks genuinely curious. It's not like he spends a lot of time here. In fact this is the first time he's been in the hall.

Fred giggles. “Dah, you're Ian and Mickey. Someone is always keeping tabs on you.”

“That’s fucking creepy.” Mickey says his voice accusatory.

“What do you want Fred?” Ian finally speaks up interrupting their endless banter.

“Well,” Fred takes a note book and a pen out of his bag.

“We are not doing any motherfucking interviews.” Mickey snaps.

Fred looks at Ian, his eyes pleading and the red head rolls his eyes. “What do you need?”

“Umm… Mrs. Kramer told me to spread the word that in preparation of the highly awaited homecoming game, we’re gonna have spirit week!”

“Sounds good.” Ian says already excited.

“Sounds dumb.”

“Ignore grumpy over here. Talk to me. What are the themes? Where do I come in?”

Mickey rolls his eyes at his boyfriend’s excitement and Fred’s hopeful face because Ian is into it. He pulls his hand away so he can go through his phone.

“So it’s up to me, the football captain and a cheerleader to come up with the themes.”

“Who's the cheerleader?”

“Sarah.”

“Sarah our classmate Sarah who joined the school this year?”

“Yes that Sarah.”

Mickey scoffs. “If there's a meeting I want in on it.”

“It's only supposed to be…” Fred trails off when he gets one of Mickey's nasty looks. He clears his throat nervously. “Of course.” He quickly diverts his eyes to look back at Ian. “When are you free?”

“Wait.” Ian says. “I'm not the team captain.”

Fred scoffs. “Okay.”

Ian shakes his head, this is the kind of shit that’s just going to cause even more trouble. If Jason finds out he was excluded… “Freddy, maybe you should…”

“You’re co-captain and a team leader. It counts.” He says dismissively making Mickey laugh. “So when are you free?”

 

**~°~°~°~°~**

 

That evening Ian walks into a quiet Gallagher house. He drops his bag on the floor and walks straight to the kitchen. Opening the fridge he finds a half eaten box of pizza so he microwaves two pieces. He chews looking around the empty house.

“Where the fuck is everybody?”

“Well,” Ian gasps, visibly startling from the sound. He thought he was alone. “Fiona is spending the night at her boyfriend’s, Lip has a sugar mommy though he will kill you if you call her that.” Carl says getting out from under the table. “Debbie is getting paid to baby sit so she took Liam with her.” He finishes walking forward towards the counter. He grabs the second pizza off Ian's plate. “And I'm here.”

“You wanna tell me why you were under the table?”

Carl shrugs. “’Cause I could?”

“My weird little brother.” Ian says kissing the top of his head then ruffling his hair.

“Can I have a beer?”

Ian pushes the one he's drinking towards him. “Just a sip.” He smiles at the fact that Carl didn’t indulge and take advantage of the fact that he's alone to drink the beers himself. “How was school?”

“Good.”

“Hmm.” Ian nods putting the last piece in his mouth. "Did you beat anyone up?"

"You want the truth?"

"Don't even answer that." he shakes his head. “Lip is still fucking the cougar?”

“Yep.” Carl replies. “Mickey still coming over?”

“Yeah, why?”

“I promised to kick his ass on this new game I got.”

“Really?”

Carl is about to reply when the kitchen door bangs open and a staggering Frank walks in. Ian ignores him and continues to sip on his beer. Carl on the other hand gets off the stool to go hug their father.

“Hey dad.”

“Hey Ian.”

“I'm Carl.”

“Got any more beer? Kev refused to keep selling to me.” He slurs.

“Selling would imply you had money to buy.” Ian replies dryly.

“I pay.”

Ian scoffs. “Of course you do. And now you’re here raiding a fridge that you didn’t stock since you’d rather spend your money on alcohol.”

“Ian.” Carl whispers. “Lip told you to stop pushing him when he's drunk.” He chastises.

Ian laughs bitterly. “That would imply he's ever not drunk.”

“You need to learn some respect. I am your father and you will treat me as such.”

“Or what?”

“Ian!” Carl shouts.

Ian ducks just in time to avoid the bottle thrown his way. But the force at which he does it makes him fall backwards from the high stool landing painfully on his back. “FUUUUUUCK!”

Frank walks on his side of the counter pushing Carl out of the way to get to him. Ian stands up with a lot of effort and that’s when Frank lands a punch that makes him stumble back. His father is going off about disrespect but Ian’s back is still in too much excruciating pain to pay attention.

“You fucking…” Ian hears his boyfriend’s voice as he walks into the house. “GET OFF OF HIM!” Mickey shouts pulling Frank away and throwing him on the floor. He gets on him landing a few blows of his own before turning back to Ian who seats on one of the kitchen chairs his back still aching. “You okay?” Mickey asks concerned, his nostrils flaring. He turns to look at Frank who's wiping blood off his face. “You inconsiderate prick, he's got an important fucking game next week!”

“It's fine.” Ian latches onto his boyfriend’s hand when he tries walking back towards Frank. He knows Mickey will do worse damage if he lets him.

“It's not fucking fine!” Mickey shouts. “Leave Frank, or I swear to fucking God.”

Frank grabs another beer from the fridge. Placing it on his nose, he walks cautiously past Mickey and out the door.

“You ever touch him again your ass is fucking dead. I'm not even fucking joking right now!”   

Frank looks back one last time before closing the door behind him.

“Shit Ian, didn’t I tell ya?” Carl says sitting on the opposite chair.

“I'm older now, I could’ve have taken him.” Ian winces as Mickey massages his back.

“Sorry.” Mickey mumbles as he slows down his ministrations.

“You still shouldn’t have pushed him.” Carl insists.

“Fucking Frank shouldn’t have hit him.” Mickey snaps. “Don’t matter what Ian said.”

Ian takes one of Mickey's hands and kisses his wrist to calm him down. “It's fine babe, I'm fine. Come sit.” Ian says quietly. He’s already feeling better. “It doesn’t hurt that much anymore.”

Mickey doesn’t sit but instead goes to the fridge to grab some frozen peas. He hands them to Ian then sits down. “Fucking Frank.”  He and Carl say at the same time.

.

Mickey makes them dinner since Ian can barely move and the three of them spend the rest of the evening together before Debbie and Liam join them a few hours later. She takes off Liam’s heavy clothing since the cold just started kicking in.

“Hey Mickey?” Debbie asks settling down on the couch next to Carl.

“Sup.” Mickey replies still facing the TV.

“Why does your mom insist on calling people by their full names?”

Ian laughs. “Why?”

“We met her on the way, she walked us here.” She explains. “She always calls me Deborah, like what the fuck?” she frowns at them the more they laugh at her. She ends up flipping them all off with a groan.

 

**~°~°~°~°~**

 

“Okay then. Kramer gave the go ahead and people can go crazy on costumes.” Fred explains looking at everyone gathered around the table. Except Mickey who's on his phone. The four of them are in an empty class gathered around the teacher’s table.

“Yes, this is so exciting!” Sarah giggles excitedly receiving a glare for it from Mickey.  She shuts up and clears her throat. Ian manages to contain a smile.

“So what do you have in mind? I'm thinking Monday could be pajama day?” Ian suggests and Mickey snorts. “What?”

“Nothing.” Mickey shrugs.

“How about we make Wednesday pajama day and then Monday 80s outfits?” Sarah says and Ian nods in agreement so Fred jolts that down.

“There should definitely be movie character day.” He suggests and both Ian and Sarah agree. “Slash anyone famous really.”

The three of them sit there talking and discussing themes while Mickey surfs the entire time. In his opinion this whole things is dumb but he knows the entire school is going to go crazy for it. It's will be all chaos and barely any learning will take place. Well and good, he needs the break anyway.

He watches the Sarah bitch intently but lucky for her today she's behaving herself. She's not being all touchy with Ian which Mickey appreciates, even though he knows it wouldn’t be the case if he wasn’t around.

“How did you make the squad so fast?” he asks suddenly and everyone turns to look at him.

Sarah shrugs. “’Cause I'm good at what I do so I tried out.”

“Okay.” Mickey sits up. “You just joined and yet, you being the newbie that you are still qualified to come to this meeting.”

Sarah licks her lips and looks between Ian and Fred who are following the exchange quietly. “That’s no different than you being here even though this has nothing to do with you.” she shoots back.

Mickey smirks. He stares at her for a while then goes back to his phone. Unlike Avery, Sarah can hold her own and in another universe he thinks she would get along with Mandy. But not this universe, no. Mickey hasn’t confirmed it but he thinks she likes Ian. No way to be sure though.

The costume talk continues where the three disagree heavily at certain points. Mickey tunes it out and starts talking with Dillon and Cade on their group chat. The five of them have gotten very close over the last few months. Ever since Cade took the fall for him. Mickey wasn’t too sure about the guy before, but now he really likes Cade. He’s still an asshole to anyone outside their circle –especially those he thinks are beneath him- but he's very good to them. He’s always coming through and he gets along with everyone.

Even Mandy, who seemed to have a problem with him a few months ago seems to have come around. She still seems a little cautious but overall things are okay. Ian said he had tried asking her if she had a reason to doubt Cade but she had denied it even though she continued to keep Cade at a distance. But Mickey remembers when Charles came back to school two months later Mandy had stopped doubting Cade. Ian had personally asked Charles what happened to him and the boy had confirmed to all of them he’d been mugged. Turns out he’d come to clear so he could transfer, but talking to him somehow seemed to make Mandy feel better.

Her reaction had made Mickey wonder why she thought Cade and Charles were connected but when things went back to normal after that, Mickey had let the whole thing go.

Now here the five of them were, fine and getting along. He supposed it was just one of those things. Cade invited them over for pizza and it made Mickey immediately feel hungry.

“You fuckers almost fucking done yet?”

“Fred closes his book and gets up. “Will be posting this in the school site tonight. Everyone should be aware of the mandatory rules by tomorrow. Good working with you two.” He winks before walking out.

“Bye Ian, bye Mickey.” Sarah says before standing up. She gives a light wave then heads out too.

Ian yawns stretching his hands out. “Where’s your school spirit Mick?”

“I'm not participating in this shit.” He protests.

“It's mandatory?” Ian stands up and pushes the table back. He then situates himself in Mickey's lap. He caresses his boyfriend’s hands and all the way up his shoulders, landing on his neck. He then smiles gently. “Huh?”

“Shit.” Mickey curses. “I gotta do it, don’t I?”

“Yep.” Ian says popping the ‘p’.

He then bends to brush their lips. “How’s your back?” Mickey asks quietly putting his hands under Ian's shirt. The redhead hisses and arches his back.

“Cold!”

Mickey laughs. “Yeah? Now you know how I feel when you come to bed and rub your cold fucking legs on me.”

Ian laughs and pouts. “We love each other, it's good to share.” He pecks Mickey on the lips. “Even warmth.”

Mickey smiles up gently at him. “You can take whatever you want from me baby.”

Ian moans. “What I like to hear.” He whispers right before kissing Mickey again. This time the kiss is deeper, longer, making Mickey forget how to breath. “You wanna take a trip to the janitor’s closet?” Ian pulls away slowly to ask. “For old time’s sake.”

Mickey's breath catches as Ian presses open mouth kisses down his neck. He grabs onto his boyfriend’s waist tighter before thrusting upwards his dick now fully hard. “We don’t have good memories from that closet.”

“Leslie is long gone babe, come on.” Ian encourages licking the sensitive parts of Mickey's neck.

Mickey can feel his heart thundering in his chest. Ian leaves a lingering kiss on the curve of his jaw and Mickey is sold. They are however startled when they door bangs open and Ian gets off Mickey's lap so Mickey can stand too.

“Gallagher what the fuck?” Jason shouts.

“What?” Ian asks with a shrug.

“You're making decisions without me now?”

“What are you on about?” Ian crosses his arms when Jason steps closer which prompts Mickey to stand slightly in front of Ian, his guard up.

“Coach just called to tell me the guys shouldn’t practice for the next two days.” Jason explains. “I ask him why they went to him before coming to me first. Imagine my surprise when I found out you said it was okay?”

 Ian slaps his forehead. “Shit, I'm so sorry. I was supposed to tell you.”

“I already told you the guys don’t respect me. Now you’re encouraging this shit?”

“It wasn’t intentional. I swear.”

Jason glares and steps even closer. “You think I don’t know they came to you for this homecoming crap? But see, I could care less about that shit. But when it comes to making decisions about the fucking team?”

“It. Wasn’t. Intentional. I didn’t do it on purpose Jason.”

Jason waves a finger silently at him before walking back out. Ian exhales in relief once he's gone. “Told you this whole favoritism thing was going to make us clash.”

Mickey just rubs his lower back comfortingly. “Don’t fucking worry about it. I got you.”

“I'm not scared of him babe. Shit, I'm taller than him. I'm just….” He breathes leaning on the table. “I just want everyone to get along. Is that so much to ask?”

“No.” Mickey shakes his head getting between Ian's legs. “But it's pretty fucking naïve to think it's possible.” He caresses his cheek.

Ian sighs leaning into Mickey's touch. “Yeah, I guess.”

“Look, forget Jason. You’re pretty excited about this homecoming shit, right?”

“Yeah.” Ian says with a smile.

“Come on.” Mickey kisses him then takes his hand. “Let’s go do some shopping.”

"Sounds good." Ian replies.

"Then we can go get pizza at Cade's."

Ian groans. "Yes please!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in the beginning i left a link for my 2 chaptered _a sign of our love_ for those who missed it. i'm pretty proud of it. :))
> 
> kay so,  
> if you're here and you're following 'Don't date Mickey Milkovich' and 'Where you go I Go' I work weekends, and as much as i would love to update them quickly, i won't be able to until Monday. So please bare with me. Mob Love!!! and many many many many Kenyan kisses!!! they're special. ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha haa!!! forgive me, i was born this way.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: Violence

"I'm not wearing this shit Ian." 

"Baby c'mon, where's your school spirit?" 

"I just... I don't do costumes." 

"I seem to remember you loving Halloween." 

Mickey sighs with a heavy eye roll. " _Used to._ I used to love costumes." 

Ian lifts all the items they bought off the bed and into the air before putting them back down. "What do you want us to do with this stuff then?" Mickey just looks at him. "It'll be fun, what's wrong with fun?" 

Mickey who's leaning on the headboard naked frowns at his equally naked boyfriend. " _You_ will wear them. Participate in spirit week and have fun babe." 

Ian twists his mouth in disappointment before shrugging. He was really looking forward to enjoying this week with Mickey. All his excitement and all the looking forward to spirit week is because he misses their Halloween days. "Nah." He replies. "We'll just take them back." 

Mickey scoffs in disbelief. "I was there when you guys were coming up with the fucking themes." Mickey points at the clothes. "You can't tell me you don't wanna do it anymore. You were more excited that the entire fucking school combined." 

Ian shrugs again and starts putting the outfits back in the bags they came in. Mickey scratches his hair and crawls towards the edge of the bed. He grabs Ian's hand that's busy putting back clothes. "Wait." 

"It's fine." Ian replies with a tiny forced smile. "It's childish anyway." 

Mickey sighs and pulls Ian on the bed with him. He lays back so Ian's on top of him and in his arms. "Fine, I'll do it. We can dress up and walk around together looking like idiots. Just like old times." he says softly, soothingly.

Ian hides his head in Mickey's neck. "Really?" He asks his voice coming out muffled. 

Mickey grins when he feels his boyfriend's smile against his neck. Ian is also trying to hide a blush which is pointless since his chest is all pink now. "Yes, you baby." Ian starts giggling and Mickey runs a gentle hand through his hair. "Jesus Christ." 

"I love you." Ian mumbles drawing patterns on Mickey's chest. 

"Yeah." Mickey licks his lips. "Me too. Otherwise I wouldn't do this shit for your ass." He says slapping said ass. Ian just giggles again as he shifts impossibly closer, happy to have gotten what he wanted.  

 

                    **•`•`•`•`•`•`•`•`•`•**

 

Monday

 

The next day when Mickey walks out of his room he bumps into Mandy who looks like a fucking rainbow. She's wearing blue tights, a pink mini dress, a green jacket and a white head band. He can't help but crack up. He laughs so hard his mother slaps the back of his head as she walks by. 

Mandy places her hands on her waist and tilts her head. "You done?" Mickey wipes the tears from his eyes and nods still chuckling. "You think you look any better with an oversize sweater, fucking leg warmers and sunglasses? You look fucking ridiculous asshole." 

"At least i don' look like a clown just fucking threw up on me." 

"Fucker." Mandy whispers. 

"Mikhailo, stop making fun of your sister. This is how we dressed up back in the day." she walks past them pointing at Mandy. "And let me hear you curse one more time." 

"There is no way you owned this ma." 

Their mom settles on the couch feet on the coffee table, and a mug of coffee in her hand. "I believe i did." 

"Ugh." Mickey groans shaking his head. "Heading over to pick up Ian. You want a ride we're leaving now." He tells Mandy as he searches for his keys. "Bye ma." He kisses her on the cheek and walks out. He's just started the ignition when Mandy gets in next to him. He smirks at her. "You know what happened the last time you sat there." 

Mandy clicks her tongue. "I don' care. He'll take the back seat today." 

Mickey highly doubts that but he doesn't say anything. 

.

"No." Is the first thing Ian says when they stop in front of the Gallagher house. 

"Get in the back asshole." Mandy says rolling up the window. 

Lip who's next to Ian -and judging on the normal clothes he's wearing clearly isn't participating in spirit week- scoffs before getting in the back and settling in. He and Mickey exchange a knowing look because Ian will never seat in the back as long as it's Mickey's car. 

"Mick unlock this door." Ian shouts pulling on the handle. 

"Don't you dare!" Mandy glares at Mickey. 

"Sorry sis, but I'm not looking to have blue balls." He laughs unlocking the door. 

Mandy yelps when Ian opens it and removes her seat belt forcefully. She tries hitting his hands away but it doesn't work. Mickey and Lip are laughing so hard at this point, Mickey hopes he doesn't cry at the end of the day due to how much he's laughing today. 

When Ian is done, he puts his hands under Mandy's thighs and around her waist. Lifting her up effortlessly, he indicates for Lip to open the back door where he drops his best friend -who keeps slapping on his chest- unceremoniously on the back seat. 

"Bitch I fucking told you so!" Mickey says waiting for his boyfriend with the oversize shirt to get in _his_ seat. 

Mandy kicks Ian's seat once. "It's just a fucking seat. You'd still have gotten to your fucking destination!" 

Ian just puts on his seat-belt. "My boyfriend's car, my seat." 

"Our car." Mickey mouths with a wink. 

Ian sticks his tongue out then flips Mandy off. Mickey just shakes his head and starts up the car again. 

"I have de-friended you. You're not my best friend anymore." 

"Do you see me taking the front seat in Dillon's car?" 

"Holy shit. You are fucking crazy." Lip says from the back seat. 

"Crazy in love with Mickey." Ian says with a wink of his own to Mickey. 

Mandy makes gagging noises in the back making the three boys laugh. 

 

                    **•`•`•`•`•`•`•`•`•`•**

 

Just as Mickey expected the students can't concentrate and Wilson ends up walking out of the lab where they had Chemistry as the first lesson. No one even notices since they're busy talking and laughing. 

His boyfriend is the loudest at the corner of the room surrounded by some of their classmates. He's talking about something waving around his arms and making some of them laugh. Of course fucking Sarah is among the group but today Mickey won't let her bother him. He's in an unusually good mood. 

"Yo Mickey Mick." 

Mickey turns to Dillon who's next to him today. "Sup." 

"Cade just texted. He's outside with the good stuff." 

Mickey nods before pulling out his phone. **Dil and I are goin outside. Find us under the bleachers.**

Ian looks up from where he's listening to Baron talk -just like everyone else- to look at Mickey. He nods at him once indicating he saw the text. Mickey nods back before leading the way out with Dillon, Jack and the other two guys following behind. 

"Sup man." Mickey greets Cade with a bro hug. 

"Mickey." Cade hugs him back with a big smile. 

"Damn Cuz, what the hell?" Dillon asks hugging Cade too. They haven't seen him since last week and even though his hair is still long, it appears he trimmed the front up to his forehead so his other eye is visible now. 

He looks so different it makes them stare for a bit. "What?" Cade asks lighting a cigarette. 

"The fuck did you do to your hair?" Mickey asks grabbing the cigarette from the taller man. 

Cade just shrugs. "Grew out of it." He looks at the five boys still staring at him. "Are we doing this or what?" 

"Fuck yes!" Mickey moans making Cade do a double take. "What? I'm craving it, give it." 

Cade shakes his head and blinks a few times before gesturing for Mickey to lead the way under the bleachers so they're out of sight. He sits next to him then pulls out three blunts and a flask. "You guys look ridiculous by the way." 

 Dillon laughs. "Fucking spirit week. If it were up to me I wouldn't have done it but Mandy didn't wanna hear it." Mickey laughs knowing it's the exact same for him even though he doesn't say it. 

                                **`•`•`•**

Mickey is there thinking everything is fine, with the five of them drinking, smoking and laughing when he finds out there's some other shit happening. He is lying on the grass when their classmate Dean finds them and calls Jack aside. Minutes later Jack comes back and whispers something to Dillon that has his friend getting up immediately. Mickey sits up confused and looks at them wondering why that piece of information had to be whispered. 

"What the fuck are you whispering about?" 

Cade slaps him gently on his thigh. "It's fine. Let it go." 

Mickey frowns. "Let what go?" 

"Yo Mick. I gotta take care of something. Be right back." Dillon says standing up, his loyal crew following suit. 

Mickey goes to stand up too but Cade grabs his wrist and refuses to let him go. "What the fuck? If there's shit going down I need to help." 

"Mickey we got this, it's fine." It's Jack who tells him which makes Mickey quiet down. The guy rarely speaks to him directly and Dillon not saying anything and avoiding his eyes is a clear indication of how angry he is. They walk away and he turns to Cade. 

"What's this about and why won't they tell me?" 

"He wants to take care of it himself." 

This confuses Mickey, but he's not worried because Dillon can take care of himself. Plus he's got Jack and the other two who never speak so Mickey has never learnt their names. They would jump over a cliff for the guy so he knows they have his back. 

He can't help but wonder who's being taken care of though. "You gonna tell me who's getting a beat down?" 

Cade finally let's him go and lights another blunt inhaling deeply and looking at Mickey through narrowed eyes. "Something's big has been brewing since last week." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah. Mandy hasn't said anything?" 

Mickey's eyebrows shoot up. "Does it have something to do with Mandy!" 

Cade sighs. "Gets worse." 

"Some serious shit is going down, it involves my sister which is why Dillon was so mad he could barely speak, and the fucker doesn't want my help? It's already as bad as its gonna get." 

Cade shakes his head. "It gets worse because the shit started because of Ian." 

Mickey stands up so fast his head spins. He holds onto the closest piece of metal to stabilize himself. Cade is just as fast though, and he quickly gets in front of him, blocking his way. 

"Tell me where the fuck they are." 

"No." 

He tries to get past the taller boy but Cade stops him by wrapping a hand around his stomach. "Calm down Mickey. You know how you get when angry." 

"If someone wants to hurt my sister, Ian, I deserve to fucking know." 

"I don't..." Cade grunts trying to push Mickey back. "I don't disagree. But it's being taken care of so calm down." 

"This is bullshit." Mickey mutters sitting back down on the grass. Usually he would be able to get past Cade but he's not the most sober person at the moment. "Why hasn't Ian said anything?" He asks softly. 

"He doesn't know." 

"Fuck!" It's so fucking frustrating to be working with such little information. "Fucking Mandy." 

Cade doesn't say anything. He just hands Mickey the weed he's holding. "It will be fine. I can promise you that." 

Mickey huffs. He doesn't want to be promised anything as long as he's being kept in the dark. 

"Need anything else?" Cade whispers. 

"What?" 

"You just got major tense and you're not relaxed anymore. I'm asking if there's something you need to change that." 

"Yeah." 

"What is it? Anything you want." Cade reassures quietly. 

"You can start by telling me what the fuck's going on." 

"Except that." Cade says leaning back. Mickey hadn't even realized they'd been practically shoulder to shoulder. 

"Fuck you man." He pulls out his phone and dials Ian's number. "The fuck are you? I need you." 

 

                    **•`•`•`•`•`•`•`•`•`•**

 

 Mandy is seated at the VIP section seeping on a glass of wine. It's her second bottle and she's starting to feel it. But it takes more than that to bring Mandy Milkovich down. The club they're in belongs to Dillon's dad so they hang out here a lot. Her boyfriend is talking to the DJ but he soon comes back to her. He frowns when he sees her second bottle is almost finished. 

"C'mon baby, you gotta slow down." 

Mandy nods. "I know I'm just so fucking upset." 

Dillon hugs her and rubs her back. "I know. I'll take of it. I'll take care of him." 

Mandy pulls back to look at him. Dillon pulls out his handkerchief to wipe her tears. "You didn't tell Mick, did you?" 

Dillon shakes his head. "No, but I hate lying to him and he's going to be asking you about it when you get home." 

"He can't know. All Charles did was call me names and look what he did to him. He would fucking kill the asshole or get my brothers to do it. Especially since Ian is the root of all this."

"I know. But we need to wait until the homecoming game at least before doing anything. We have a plan but if we tell Mickey he won't care. So you can't tell him." 

"Shit, I gotta pee." Mandy kisses Dillon before heading towards the bathrooms. 

When she's done she stares at her reflection for a while before retouching her make up. She's so fucking frustrated. Mandy hasn't been about violence in a while but she fully supports what Dillon feels he needs to do. Before Dillon she was used to being disrespected. Which was okay because it had been her fault. She was easy back then, had been a slut and she knows it. It's come to bite her in the ass years later but she won't be disrespected. Not like this. This was too fucking far. 

Mandy breathes in loudly before heading towards the entrance. She needs some fresh air. She's by the door when she staggers a little bit and knocks into someone. She's about to apologize when the girl pushes her so Mandy hits the other side of the door. 

"What the hell?" The girl shouts. She's black, Mandy's height and with gorgeous hair that Mandy would admire on any other day. But today she's all out of patience. 

So steps up to her. "Do it it again." 

The girl smirks before poking Mandy on the chest. Mandy chuckles bitterly before pulling on the said hair and getting the girl on her knees. The bouncers are instantly there, pulling them apart. 

"Mandy what's going on? Do you need us to kick her out?" 

"Please. Kick her out and never let her back in!" She shouts trying to get to the bitch again. 

Suddenly Jason appears out of nowwhere to check on the other girl. "You okay Sherry?" He then turns to look at Mandy. "Really? You're going after my girl now?" 

Mandy chuckles, the bouncer finally letting her go. "You've got to be fucking kidding me. Your girlfriend? Does she know what you've been up to?" Mandy snaps. "What the fuck are you even doing here? Trying to rile Dillon up? Is that it?" She turns to one of the bouncers. "Get Dillon." 

Jason scoffs. "You think I'm scared of him?" 

"After what you did, you should." 

"What is she talking about?" Sherry asks Jason, glancing between them repeatedly. 

"Go ahead. Fucking tell her." Mandy raises a daring eyebrow at Jason. 

But before anything else can be said Dillon is on the scene and immediately jumps on Jason. The two scuffle around on the ground with Sherry screaming, scared. One of the bouncers goes to get Dillon off of Jason. Unfortunately its the head bouncer who's usually packing so Dillon grabs the gun from the bouncer's back and places it on Jason's throat. 

Mandy hears Sherry gasp but she doesn't take her eyes off the scene. 

"What are you doing at my club?" A breathless Dillon asks. "You've got some nerve showing your ass here after what you did." He cocks the gun then presses it harder against Jason's throat. "Do sum'n. Let me see you do sum'n!" 

"Yo Dillon, we're outside and someone just called the cops." 

Dillon steps back and hands the gun back to the bouncer. "Better count your lucky starts motherfucker. This ain't over." He grabs Mandy's hand and they walk back inside the club. 

Dillon leads her to the manager's office and they drop down on one of the leather couches. He holds her close and she settles in his arms. 

"Thank you." She whispers. "For kicking his ass." She smiles at the memory. "That felt good to watch." 

He lifts her chin and kisses her softly. "I'm always gonna take care of you Mandy." 

 

                    **•`•`•`•`•`•`•`•`•`•**

 

"Mandy is definitely keeping something from us. Something that could be big I think." Mickey says that night as he lays in bed next to Ian. The redhead is lying on his chest playing with the fingers of his **U-UP** hand. 

"You have really short fingers compared to mine." Is what his boyfriend says instead. 

"This is serious Ian." 

Ian nods as well as he can in his position. "I know. And from what you told me it does sound like something we need to know." 

"So why the fuck won't they tell us!" That shit is really bugging him 

Ian kisses his chest. "I think that they will tell us when they tell us.". 

Mickey pushes him off his chest and Ian sighs heavily before settling under the covers. He closes his eyes and his boyfriend shakes him roughly. "What?" 

"Are you fucking kidding me right now!" 

The way Ian sees it, this shit is something that would work up Mickey really bad. Apparently it started with him -he has no idea how- and it now involves Mandy. He doesn't want Mickey going crazy and doing something... well crazy. So if Dillon and the guys can take care of it without involving Mickey, well and fucking good. 

"Come here." He says tapping the space next to him. 

"I'm really," 

"Unsettled, I know." Ian says. "You won't relax until you know what's going on." Mickey nods. Of course his boyfriend understands. He lies next to Ian and the redhead caresses his cheek. "They will tell us if they need our help." Mickey is not okay with that. "They will tell us eventually babe, you know this." 

Ian looks at Mickey and knows he just needs to distract him from all this drama. 

So he crowds Mickey, his cock getting hard and fingers squeezing harshly on his boyfriend's hips. He strokes the small of Mickey's back before latching onto his neck and biting gently before licking at the mark.

“I'm not in the mood Ian.” Mickey says pushing him away.

Ian's not having it though. Mickey is too tense and is thinking too much. And he probably won't sleep, too busy thinking about everything that’s going on. So Ian won't take no for an answer. They're already naked, which is how they usually sleep, so he flicks Mickey's nipples. “Shit, just lemmie…” he does it again and hides a smirk in the curve of Mickey's neck when the brunette gasps as Ian tags on both nipples.   

He moves closer, pressing hard on Mickey's groin firmly. “God dammit Ian.” Mickey moans pushing even closer so their dicks keep touching. “We need to… this shit is serious we should…” Mickey gasps again, louder when Ian licks a nipple and rubs their hard ons together. “Shit.”

“Keep going babe, I'm listening.” Ian probes as he moves his hand to cup one of Mickey's perfect ass cheeks. He squeezes and his boyfriend trembles in his arms.

“You're the fucking worst.” Mickey says before pressing their lips together and initiating a deep searing kiss that makes them both moan into each other’s mouths.

Ian grabs Mickey's ass properly and lifts him so the latter is now hovering ontop of him. They continue to grind on each other as the wet kiss gets deeper and even more intense. “Don’t want you to think about anything but me baby.” Ian moans kissing him again. “Right here, right now, it's just you and me my love.” He adds and Mickey groans louder from those words and the feelings taking over his body.

Ian's touch, Ian's kisses, Ian's voice, _IanIanIanIanIan_ is all Mickey wants right now. Ian massages his ass and they both moan again. More precum leaks out of them the more they grind against each other. “Shit baby.” Mickey cries quietly relishing in the pleasure. “So good.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Always.” Mickey whispers opening his eyes to look at Ian's lust blown ones. “I love you. Shit keep doing that.” He begs when Ian rubs a dry finger against his hole. He winds his hands around Ian's neck and they start kissing again just as firmly as before.

He pushes his tongue into Ian's willing mouth easily. He bites his boyfriend’s lip and tugs at his hair. They're both breathless and lost in each other. Ian's finger is now in his ass and he continues to squeeze his butt cheeks. That and the friction on their dicks Mickey knows he’s close to the edge.

“Gonna cum Ian.”

“Do it baby. Do it.” Ian encourages. Mickey gasps and moans and holds onto Ian tighter as he speeds up on the grinding. “Shit baby that’s it.” Ian moans as he feels his orgasm building too. “Cum for me Mickey.”

Mickey presses their lips together, climaxing between them as Ian presses hard on his ass, following suit immediately after. They lay there, trying to catch their breaths, Mickey marveling at how amazing it always feels with Ian. He kisses the tip of Ian's nose.

“Thanks, I needed that.”

Ian chuckles pushing some of Mickey's hair out of his forehead. “Can we sleep now?”

Mickey tries to lift off Ian but the latter doesn’t want to let him go. “We’re fucking sticky, let me take care of it then I will come back to this exact position."

Ian hums but lets go reluctantly. But not before pulling Mickey in for a slow loving kiss.

 

  *                   **`•`•`•`•`•`•`•`•`•**



 

Tuesday

The theme is dye day and Mickey dyes his hair blond while Ian dies his brunette. Mandy didn’t come home but Ian would bet anything she will show up to school blond.

“Damn Mick, you’re kinda rocking the blond hair.”

“Yeah well, enjoy it while it lasts. I'm not keeping it.” Mickey says as they eat breakfast that day with just Iggy. “And you’re not keeping yours either.”

“You need your ginger baby back, huh?” Ian asks rubbing his foot against Mickey's crotch with a cheeky smile.

“Damn straight!” Mickey replies avoiding his brother's eyes at all costs due to the mannerless behavior his boyfriend is up to under the table.

“I didn’t attend any of this spirit weeks. Dint see what the fucking fuss was about. You guys are going all in.” Iggy points out while still chewing. “First the oversize clothes and now the hair, Jesus.”

“Shut up, it's fun.” Ian says with a smile when Mickey's dick gets fully hard under his foot. He chooses that moment to stand up. Grabbing the car keys from the table, he shakes them at his boyfriend. “My turn today. Meet you in the car.”

“Are you fucking serious?” Mickey asks, both boys aware he's referring to the hard on Ian doesn’t plan on taking care of despite causing. The redhead just shakes the keys again and walks out. “Fucker.” Mickey curses.

“You two are so fucking weird.” Iggy mutters before getting up and taking his breakfast with him to the living room.

“How are things in the illegal front?” Mickey asks adjusting his trousers so his dick isn’t as visible.

“Everything is running smoothly. You know Jamie and Tony always have to be careful. They wouldn’t want to disappoint ma by going to jail.” Mickey nods in understanding. “That Aaron dude invited us all for dinner this weekend.”

Mickey puts on his jacket as Ian presses on the horn outside. “Well, that’s the homecoming weekend so we won't be able to make it, but you guys have a blast.”

Iggy grunts before switching on the TV. Mickey takes one last bite of his cereal before heading out. “Calm your fucking tits I'm on my way!” he shouts as he gets in the car. “I expect a blowie once we park the car you asshole.”

Ian just laughs before starting the vehicle.

 

  *                   **`•`•`•`•`•`•`•`•`•**



 

Unlike yesterday, today Ian's got practice which is where he spends half the day. Mickey situates himself on the bleachers and watches as they play. He notices Jason pushing Ian around, trying to provoke him but the redhead is doing a really good job of exercising patience. Mickey wonders how that’s going to end. Especially since the team has made it even more clear now, that Ian's orders are the only ones they care about. It's only a matter of time before their coach picks up on it and demotes Jason. He is not going to like that.

Mickey notices Mandy, Dillon and Cade walking towards him and he sits up. As far as he can tell his green-haired sister (what the fuck?) looks fine and completely unharmed. Turns out Ian was right after all. Doesn’t mean Mickey still doesn’t want to know what the issue was, solved or not. He stands up and pulls her into his arms.

“You alright?”

“Yeah.” She nods with a smile.

“Well, you’re clearly not if you thought green was the better option.” Dillon chose to be blond just like him so they fist bump with big smiles.

“Okay, the hair thing is fun.” Cade says sitting next to Mickey. “Sup Mickey.”

“Cade. How are you not getting kicked out of school grounds?”

Cade shrugs. “Called spirit week. No bad vibes allowed.” He says with a laugh and Mickey's just shakes his head. “How’s it going out there? Tell me they're gonna kick ass this weekend.”

“We haven’t seen the opposing  team so there's no way to know. But they’re good. They’re always good.” Mickey says. “Jason keeps trying to start shit though.” He is so immersed in the game that he doesn't notice the look the three share. Now Ian is just right out arguing with Jason and Mickey frowns harder hoping no one will have to break up a fight. 

                                    **`•`•`•**

Ian was hoping he wouldn't have to deal with Jason's bullshit this soon. And yet here they are. "I don't want to fight you Jason, i know that's what you're looking for, but you won't get it from me." 

"See? This is exactly what i was talking about." Cayden who was holding the ball drops it in favor of coming closer. "What kind of captain behaves like this? You're supposed to work together." 

"You wanna go?" Jason asks and Ian gets between him and Cayden. 

"Cayden please." 

"I wanna go." Evans says stepping closer and making Ian want to pull his newly dyed hair out. "Someone needs to put your black ass in check."

"Evans for fuck's sake, would you stop with the racist comments!" Ian berates. 

"I'm black, i'm allowed." 

"Pretty sure that's not how it works." Ian retorts. Thankfully Jason is still glaring at Cayden. "Listen. This thing, is between you and me. If you wanna get this out of your system, then let's fucking go." Ian says. "But we can't let this bullshit affect the game on Saturday." 

 "Jason turns to look at him and takes a step back. "You're gonna fight me?"

"That what you want?"

"And your goons wont step in or nothing like that?" 

"Wha... Jesus. Yes. No one will step in to help me. But if i win you will drop this bullshit and you will be fucking civil from now on." 

 Jason takes off his football gear so Ian does the same. The team steps even closer and surrounds them. Ian exhales deeply. Guess it's happening, it really was inevitable after all. 

                                 **`•`•`•**

 Mickey, Dillon, Cade and Mandy all get up as soon as Ian and Jason start shedding their stuff. The other three break into a sprint when the rest of the team forms a circle forcing Mickey to catch up to them. Dillon angrily pushes people aside to get to the middle. He stands in front of Ian and so do Mickey and Cade a minute later. 

"We got a fucking problem?" Mickey spits. Ian rolls his eyes at the three boys standing in front of him. He can fight just fine without their help. What's this need to protect him all the God demn time? He's this close to getting insulted. And flattered. But mostly insulted. 

"You promised." Jason breathes, his voice dangerously low.

"Guys, it's fine. Get out of the way."

"Ian like fuck i'm letting you get beat up while i watch." Mickey says.

"What was that?" Ian asks crossing his arms.

"You know what i meant." Mickey corrects recognising Ian's 'about to get really upset' face. He sighs when Ian points at the other two who haven't moved. Mickey steps aside and beckons Dillon and Cade to do the same. He knows Ian can kick ass on his own but he would rather do it for him. What's so wrong about that?

Jason cracks his neck as soon as it's just him and Ian again. Mandy glares at him getting excited and hoping Ian makes the asshole bleed. She wants that more than anything right now. She wishes she could tell Ian what Jason did, knowing it would motivate him even more, but now's not the time. Besides, Ian can take him down either way. 

"C'mon Jason, are you all talk and no action?" Ian goads. "You've been wanting to kick my ass for weeks. Well here's your chance." he finishes and Jason lands a punch on his cheek. Mandy sees her brother step forward only to be pulled back. Ian rubs his cheek with an evil smirk. Jason lands another punch, and one more on the other cheek till Ian spits blood. 

"Fuck." Mickey curses. 

"Hope you enjoyed those punches. 'Cause they're the only ones you'll get in." Ian says before moving forward and punching Jason so hard on his stomach, he doubles over, heaving. The redhead doesn't give him time to recover before he punches Jason on the cheek making him stand up straight. "Do." punch. "Not." punch. "Mistake my leniency," punch, punch, punch. "as my being weak." Ian says before spitting again. 

Jason growls before charging forward and grabbing Ian till they both tumble to the ground. That's when the crowd goes crazy. Jason lands one punch before Ian is grabbing him and switching their positions so he's ontop. He chokes Jason hard and the older boy scratches at Ian's arm trying to pull it away. Ian continues to squeeze until Jason's eyes roll back. He finally pulls back and gets off his captain who coughs repeatedly trying to catch his breath. 

 "You had enough you fucking asshole?" Cayden yells with excitement. 

"Or do you need Ian to keep going?" Dean.

Ian keeps looking at Jason, watching, waiting to find out the answer too. He's all geared up. Jason spits on the ground before standing up and taking off. The crowd paves way for him to walk out of the circle, clutching his stomach and staggering. The team cheers and they all come to congratulate Ian and pat him on the back. Ian searches for his boyfriend in the crowd. He finds Mickey watching him a proud smirk on his face. But there's also the way he's biting on his bottom lip that tells Ian he is very turned on. 

"You know," Ian says stepping closer till he's infront of Mickey. "We never did revisit that janitors closet as planned." 

"The fuck are we waiting for then?" 

 

                 **`•`•`•`•`•`•`•`•`•**

 

 Wednesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> major sorry for delay. fucking life man :((  
> Asante sana for reading n sticking with me. Mwah! <3 <3


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oyoyoyoyoyoyo! wodup! wodup! everybody? Lucky Shaz is in da building with a new chapter. Hope everyone is having a great week, yeah? 
> 
> As you well know this fic will be going for a while. Which means nothing has been planned out. which means that shit that i didn't tag at the beginning might take place. so i will be putting warnings and whoever wants to skip can go ahead and do that.  
> so.... please check the **end notes** first for a warning. Thank you!  <3

Wednesday

 

The theme was pajama day. When they went shopping, Mickey had tried going for the common men pajamas. But no, Ian had gotten him these other [blue pajama pants](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0405/6725/products/mens-sleep-and-lounge-boxer-men-s-pajama-pants-ecofabric-all-day-comfort-jersey-pants-5.jpg?v=1479936283) he thought were perfect for Mickey. He didn't specify why but Mickey didn't need a genius to tell him it was because they accentuated his ass. Well, he had refused to wear them unless his boyfriend got a pair too. But of course Ian being who he is, got the exact same ones. So now they were walking around school looking all fucking matchy matchy. Mickey had lost count of the number of times he'd rolled his eyes everytime someone stopped to admire them. And by lunch time he'd learnt to ignore the stares. Ian and Mickey were dressed the same from head to toe. From the white sleeveless t-shirts, to the blue pajama pants and black rubber shoes that felt so comfortable that Mickey was considering wearing them daily. Ian in all his corniness still had great taste. The weather was not as cold as the week before so people were comfortable walking around with thin clothing. 

Too much of people staring however, had led Ian to keep his hand possessively around his neck, his right hand on Mickey's chest the entire time. This started after he slammed a sophomore into his locker for blatantly staring at Mickey's ass. He didn't say anything to the guy but the threat was pretty fucking clear. 

They're having lunch when Mandy narrows her eyes at them. "Matching pajamas? Really?" she smirks. "Don't you idiots sleep naked?"

"The fact that you even know that, is pretty fucking disturbing Mands." Ian says laughing.

"Bitch, why are _you_ lying to the school?" Mickey inquires with a sharp eyebrow. 

"I'm not." Mandy denies. 

"Yeah you fucking are. This is not how you sleep."

"Yes it is." she gestures at her too [sexy outfit](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1mJgfIXXXXXctXFXXq6xXFXXX5/-font-b-Hot-b-font-Sexy-Lingerie-font-b-hot-b-font-night-dress-Women.jpg)."  

"You wear those fucking ugly faded trousers and that stupid head thingy." he sneers making Ian laugh.

"I do not. That is a lie." she says looking at Dillon who's grinning widely. "He's lying!"

Dillon laughs but hugs her close. "You would look sexy in a dirty sack. I don't care." he pulls her in for a kiss but Mandy gives Mickey the finger even as she kisses Dillon back. 

.

After lunch the team lets Ian know they want to practice so Ian has to reluctantly leave Mickey's side. He pecks Mickey on the side of his head as he leans on the cafeteria table listening to Dillon talk. “Anyone looks at that ass and they’re fucking dead.” Ian whispers into Mickey's ear.

Mickey raises an amused eyebrow tearing his eyes away from his friend. “Whose idea was it to buy these pants?”

“Don’t fucking matter.” Ian says subtly squeezing said ass. “Mine.”

Mickey breath hitches as Ian pulls him in for a hard kiss before running out of the school building and into the field.

              **~’~’~’~’~’~’~’~’~’**

 

“Shit that was exhausting.” Ian bends, hands on his knees and takes a deep breath. He stands up and looks at Mickey, his hands on his waist. “They were too psyched up man. Like,” he swallows, his breathing slowing down. “we found out today we’ll be playing a different team and we hate those fucks so they were too keyed up.” he explains.

“U-huh.” Mickey licks his lips. Ian is sweaty… so sweaty. And he took off his shirt that’s now hanging on his left shoulder. Mickey finds himself running his forefinger down Ian's chest, abs then sucking it into his mouth.

“Shit Mick, I just got my heart to slow down. Stop that shit.”

“Sorry.” Mickey apologizes not sorry at all. He continues to stare at Ian's chest even as he says, “Cade, can you go get some water for Ian?”

Cade clears his throat from where he's standing behind them. “Sure.”

Ian frowns at the fact that the taller man leaves with no question to do as told. He shrugs then pulls Mickey into his sweaty chest but the latter doesn’t mind. “Missed you.” he says inhaling the comforting scent in his boyfriend’s hair. “What did you do when I was practicing?”

Mickey pulls away to take the bottle of water from Cade. He gestures at Dillon and Mandy who are seated on the grass behind them to start walking towards the parking lot, before uncapping the bottle and handing it to Ian. “Went back to the drama club.” He chuckles. “A cat fight broke out. ‘Twas hilarious.” Ian wraps an arm around Mickey as they continue walking.

Mandy is on her phone and her and Cade are behind Dillon, Mickey and Ian. She rolls her eyes at the fact that Cade’s not even hiding the fact that he’s staring at Mickey's ass. She grabs his wrist and stops him.

“Will you stop?”

Cade smirks at her. “I’m not hurting anyone by admiring your brother’s ass Mandy.” He says making her grimace.

“Really? You want me to ask if Ian's okay with it?”

Cade raises both hands. “What? He's got a nice one too. I'm sure he’d appreciate the compliment.”

“Let’s find out. Ian!” Mandy calls and Cade quickly grabs her from behind then covers her mouth. The three boys turn to look at them curiously.

“It's nothing!” Cade shouts. “She's just messing around!”

They frown but keep walking. Cade lets go of Mandy with a click of his tongue. “Fine. No more looking.”

The two start walking again to catch up with the rest. “You know you're never actually gonna fuck Mickey, right?”

“I know.” he replies kicking at a stone on the way.

“I mean,” Mandy continues. “You're hot an everything but those two literally only have eyes for each other.” Cade nods in agreement, his face blank. “Shit, sometimes I honestly think it will just be the two of them till they grow old and die.”

“Even when they fight?”

“Even when they fight. Breaking up is never an option for Ian and Mickey. So Cade, jerk off to thoughts of Mickey all you want, admire his ass all you want because that’s all you’re ever gonna get to do.”

“Thought you didn’t want me admiring his ass?” Cade teases with a smile making Mandy flip him off.

“Whatever.”

 

**~’~’~’~’~’~’~’~’~’**

 

When they get to the Milkovich house they find Iggy and his girlfriend. They’ve never seen her before but what else are they going to call her? They’ve pulled out Iggy’s good weed and are smoking it up as low music plays from the TV. The rest join them while Ian excuses himself to go take a shower.

“Cade, you wanna grab a bottle of whiskey from the cupboard and cups for everyone?” Mickey asks and watches intrigued as Cade gets up to do as asked. Mandy gives him a questioning looks but he just shrugs in response.

.

“Yeah but, when was the last time Arsenal won a game?” Iggy asks laughing.

“It's not about that though.” Dillon protests.

Iggy lets go of where he was holding his girlfriend to look at Dillon. “What the fuck is it about if not the scoring? The winning team is the one to bet on. Period.”

“C’mon cuz, Manchester United is the way to go.” Cade adds. “You bet on Arsenal and you can forget your money.”

Mickey shakes his head at all the soccer talk and lights another blunt. “You want?” he asks Ian tuning out the debate that’s getting louder.

Ian shakes his head no. “I'm trying not to do anything other than alcohol until after the game.” Mickey nods in understanding.

He grabs his keys off the table and waves them at Cade. “Forgot my phone in the car.”

As Cade stands to take the keys, Ian watches him until he's walked out before turning to Mickey. “Can I talk to you?” he asks already walking towards their bedroom.

Mickey watches Dillon and Iggy arguing for a few seconds before standing up. He scratches his stomach as he kicks his bedroom door open and walking in. “Sup?” he asks Ian who is looking him curiously.

“What's that shit with Cade? Is he your fucking slave now?” Ian crosses his arms. “Cade, go get me some ice cubes, Cade, go warm some pizza bagels for everybody, Cade, I forgot my phone in the car, fetch.”

Mickey tilts his head. “I, do not sound like that.”

“Mick.” Ian frowns, clearly confused.

Mickey shrugs. “I found out the other day that he’s willing to do literally anything I say so I decided to just roll with it.”

“You don’ think that’s weird? ‘Cause it's fucking weird to me.”

“Okay, so I'll stop.”

“Good.” Ian says walking towards him and wrapping a hand around Mickey's waist while caressing his cheek with the other. “I don’ like it.” he pouts pushing his bottom lip out.

“Kay.” Mickey whispers before looking up with puckered lips so Ian will kiss him.

The red head laughs before pressing their lips together gently. Mickey sighs happily into the kiss, opening wide and letting his boyfriend in. “Love this lips.” Ian mumbles. “Love you.”

Mickey hums in acknowledgement as he pulls Ian tighter towards him, the kiss turning intense. He reaches for Ian's shirt and pulls it above his head before Ian does the same with his. They then make out against the door, caressing each other’s naked torsos before Mickey guides them blindly towards the bed.

Soon everyone and everything else is forgotten as they immerse themselves in each other.

  **~’~’~’~’~’~’~’~’~’**

 

 Thursday

 

Ian and Mickey are not in a rush to get to school. Nothing happens if they're late during spirit week. Anti-social students don’t even attend school during that week. They're still in bed, Mickey leaning against the headboard and on his phone while Ian stares at the ceiling humming some song Mickey's never heard.

"I don' give a shit of they're trying to protect us or what the fuck ever Ian, i want the truth today." Mickey says. 

"Yeah, me too." Ian yawns before stretching. "Mandy left with Dillon last night so we will ask them as soon as we get to school."

Mickey nods in agreement. The secret has gone on for long enough. Mickey doesn't like not knowing shit. Especially in this particular case where it's clear he needs to be involved. They both do.

“Lie with me.” Ian whines pulling on Mickey's arm.

“I'm right here Ian, Jesus.”

“Yeah but I want you to lie with me. Beside me.”

Mickey shakes his head but does as told. He puts his phone away then lies down facing Ian only to be ambushed. Ian farts loudly, and before Mickey can say anything the redhead grabs the blanket and covers Mickey's head so he's under there inhaling the smell. The latter holds his breath and struggles to get out, pushing a laughing Ian away and off of him.

“Motherfucker!” Mickey yells. “You are fucking dead!” he gets off the bed and chases after his fast boyfriend around the room. Ian still laughing grabs one of the sheets and runs out of the room. “Gonna fucking kill you, you piece of shit!”

“What? What? What?” Mama Milkovich asks frantically when Ian blindly runs into her. She however calms down when she sees the happiness on his face. “It's too early for these games Ian.”

“It's never too early for games.” Ian says wrapping the sheet tighter around his naked self.

Ani slaps her forehead and shakes her head. “Can you please go put on some clothes?”

“Yes ma’am.” Ian salutes her, making her laugh. He walks back to their bedroom door and knocks. “Mick? Babe?”

“I sure as fuck, hope that’s not some stupid redhead knocking because I don’t have a fucking boyfriend anymore!” Mickey says from the other side.

Ian slowly opens the door and peaks in. He finds Mickey flapping around their sheets, airing them and it makes him chuckle. It's also earns him a glare so he shuts up before clearing his throat. “I'm sorry.”

“No you’re not.” Mickey is quick to reply.

With three large steps Ian is behind Mickey as he wraps his arms around him tightly. “I'm sorry.”

“That is no way to start someone’s morning man.” Mickey says cracking a smile but trying to hide it from Ian. It's however hard when Ian is peppering kisses all over his neck and back. “I am dating the idiot of the century, I swear to God.” Mickey says before turning around in his boyfriend’s arms.

Ian grins at him. “You're free to get me back.”

“Idiot.” Mickey repeats before pulling the shameless idiot he's in love with, in for a kiss.

                 **~’~’~’~’~’~’~’~’~’**

 

It's Hawaiian day.

At first Mickey thought it was fucking stupid, but as soon as he puts on his green Hawaiian shirt, he decides he’s rocking it. “Fits perfectly right?” he asks Ian before clicking his tongue thrice. “Kinda sexy?”

Ian laughs and walks towards him with his own blue Hawaiian shirt on. “You always look sexy.”

Mickey moans grabbing his cheeks when Ian leans forward. Mickey will never get enough of how perfectly they fit together when they kiss. Of how every single time Ian sends sparks up his body. His boyfriend’s lips are soft against his own and Mickey licks across his top lip. Ian smiles and pulls back to touch their foreheads together.

“ _Fuck_.” He breathes. “Let’s go to school.”

  **~’~’~’**

_Last Thursday_

 

Mandy exhales in relief as soon as the teacher walks out. She is so fucking tired. Her fault of course. Staying up all night drinking and fucking will do that to a person. She smiles thinking about it. God, she loves Dillon. Which is crazy because she never would have pictured herself getting here at some point. Not in high school anyway. She never thought she would get to have what Mickey and Ian have. But now she does and it was beautiful. The class is empty by the time she decides to leave and join the rest of the student body in the cafeteria.

She stands up and starts gathering her books when the door bangs loudly behind her. Mandy turns around to find Ian's team captain staring at her angrily and breathing hard. What was his name again? Jesse? No, Jason. Yes that’s his name. She feels a touch of embarrassment at the fact that she can't remember his name yet they hooked up when she was a freshman.

“Something wrong Jason?”

Jason shakes his head no and puts his hands in his pockets before walking towards her. “I just came from talking to Ian and Mickey.”

“Okay…” Mandy trails off with a frown wondering; 1, why is Jason talking to her years later and 2, why would he update her about his interaction with Ian and Mickey?

“Remember that one time you and I...” he gestures between them. “you know.”

Mandy takes a step back when Jason is now only inches away from her. “That was two years ago. I have boyfriend now.”

Jason shrugs. “Don matter. Once a slut always a slut.”

This statement takes Mandy by surprise and she backs up until she's against the wall. She tries to do some calculations in her head but Jason is big, strong, bulked up from years of football. She can't take him. _Shit_.

Suddenly, Jason grabs her hand with a painfully tight grip and covers her mouth. He lets go of her hand, then uses his body to pin her on the wall and starts to undo his pants. Mandy panics her eyes going wide. She makes muffled sounds against his palm asking him to stop as she shakes her head fervently. She shuts her eyes and prays someone comes back to class. She curses her love for miniskirts when she feels a strong hand lift her skirt and grab onto her underwear, trying to pull it down. This is the point where Mandy begins to struggle and Jason curses as he tries to control her movements.

With the hand on her mouth, Jason uses it to slam her head onto the wall behind her and Mandy freezes. Her whole body goes numb and she finds that she can't move. She shuts her eyes again, not believing that this is actually about to happen.

“They’ll know not to fuck with me.” Jason whispers before ripping her underwear.

“WHAT THE FUCK!”

Mandy feels tears of relief running down her face when she hears that voice. She doesn’t know who it is yet but someone else is clearly in the room.

“What the fuck Jason?!” the person shouts and the next thing Mandy feels is the weight that was pressing her against the wall lift. She sinks to the floor crying with relief. When she finally looks up it's to find Dean grabbing onto Jason so he doesn’t leave.

“No.” It comes out as a whisper so she swallows and tries again. “No!” both boys turn to look at her. “Let him go.”

“What?” Dean looks at her with disbelief and so does Jason. “We need to fucking report this, he tried to fucking rape you!”

Mandy stands up with wobbling knees and holds onto a desk. “Let him go.” she repeats and Dean does so reluctantly.

Jason takes off as soon as he's free. “Mandy are you fucking crazy?” Dean walks towards her and wraps an arm around her waist, guiding her towards a chair. “He needs to go to jail or some shit.”

“Then the whole school will find out.” She says.

Dean scoffs with disgust. “You're letting him go because you don’t want this to be public fucking knowledge?!”

“I am letting him go because if that happens Mickey and Ian will kill him. And then they’ll end up in prison.” She says taking off her ruined underwear and putting it in her bag. “And no, I'm not letting this go. I will tell Dillon. He will take of it. He will take care of _him_. _”_   her boyfriend is much more clear headed and will actually come up with a plan. Mickey and Ian will be too angry to think and will just go in fists flying. She looks up at Dillon who seems to get it now. “Jason going to prison will be too easy.”

Dean nods in understanding. “Okay.” he takes a deep breath. “Fuck, he's always been a dick but this…” he trails off before cursing again. “Come on, your guys are in the library. Let me walk you there.”

“Library?” Mandy asks. “Since when?” Dean chuckles but it soon turns into concern when Mandy gets up with a wince. “Don’t worry, he’ll pay.”

                **~’~’~’~’~’~’~’~’~’**

 

As soon as Mandy and Dillon walk into the hallway Mickey and Ian start laughing  when they see them. Or rather when they see Dillon. They laugh so hard they have to hold onto each other.

“Holy shit.” Ian says in between breaths. “Is that a… is that a…” he doesn’t finish because he starts laughing again.

Mickey finally manages to calm down. He shakes his head. “Did you seriously pick a hula skirt for Hawaiian day?”

“Fuck off, both of you.” Dillon spits before spinning. “I look good.” This just makes Ian and Mickey double over with even more laughter.

“Get over it you fucking morons.” Mandy rolls her eyes. She's wearing a red Hawaiian dress with yellow flowers that Ian will consider as very pretty as soon as he's done laughing at her boyfriend.

After what seems like an hour later, Mickey gathers composure getting so serious you would think he wasn’t the one laughing uncontrollably seconds before. “We need to talk, both of you.” He says before guiding them towards the first class they see. Inside they find three guys and two ladies talking secretly in hushed voices. “Yo! Fuck off, we need the room.” Mickey orders.

“Fuck off Milkovich, we were here first.”

Ian walks over and pushes a desk roughly to the side. “He said we need the room.”

“Jesus.” The defiant guy speaks up even as he gestures for the rest to stand up too. “You don’t own the fucking school Gallagher.”

“He's the captain of the football team. Think it means he does.” One of the girls says winking at Ian.  

He frowns at her taken by surprise. “Do that again and you’ll lose that fucking eye.” Mickey threatens.

“Jesus Christ.” The guy repeats as he holds the door open for his friends to walk out. He flips them off before closing the door behind him.

Mickey sits down and turns to Dillon and Mandy. “Start fucking talking. I don’ like that even fucking Dean knows what's going on and I don’t.”

“Dean?” Ian questions taking a seat too.

Mickey nods and Mandy takes a deep breath. “I don’t feel like going into details so…” she shivers at the bad memory and Dillon squeezes her waist where they're standing next to each other. “disturbing long story short, Jason tried to fucking rape me because he was pissed off at the both of you. Of course we now know it's because of the whole captain thing.”

“You have got to be fucking shitting me.” Ian says his eyes narrowed dangerously. Suddenly he wishes he would have done more damage when he fought the jerk.

“He's fucking dead.” Mickey mutters with conviction. They were right not to tell him.

“It’s being taken care of.” Mandy says.

“I want in.” Mickey says. “Let me in on the plan, _now_.”

“Mick, we got this.” Dillon says.

“He tried to fucking rape Mandy! How did you get away?”

“Dean saved me.”

“He's fucking dead.” Mickey repeats.

“Red.” Dillon turns to Ian, pleading.

Ian faces Mickey and takes his hand. “You're too worked up babe.” He whispers in his ear. “You would literally kill him if this was left to you.”

“Who says I don’t fucking want to?”

Ian wraps a hand around Mickey's neck and caresses the spot just below his left ear. “I'm not letting you go to jail.”

“He _needs_ to pay.”

“And he will.” Ian turns to look up at Dillon. “Right?”

“Absolutely. She's my girlfriend Mickey Mick. Not gonna let this shit fly. We are taking care of him as soon as the game’s over.”

“Why not now?”

“He's the best player.” Ian offers. “It would pull too much attention if he's not at the game.”

Mickey gradually calms down from Ian's touch. “Okay. Okay. Okay.” he looks at Mandy and they stare at each other for a few minutes.

Mandy nods accepting her brother’s apology even though it's not his to give.

                **~’~’~’~’~’~’~’~’~’**

 

Friday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: attempted rape  
> (you can avoid the second Mandy POV. when you see _Last Thursday_ )


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a short fart fic recently n a few ppl wanted to see more n requested to c it in Inseparable. So hope u enjoyed that bit. 
> 
> I usually say that **You know you truly love someone when you can fart in their presence.**  
>  That usually means u have no shame (are shameless ha ha) or embarrassment when it comes to that person. AS IT SHOULD BE. 
> 
> So dear readers, I hope that's the case with you and your other halves.  
> ( ͡ʘ ͜ʖ ͡ʘ)  
> Tihihihihihihihi
> 
> Moving on... warning; violence

Friday

 

"Can I just say Miss Mandy, that you are rocking that costume? Shit I love game of thrones too. Don' know why I didn't think of it first." She says joining Mandy on the bench where she's leaning back watching a basketball game at the school gym.

Mandy turns her head. "So you thought Cleopatra was the way to go?" Okay, even she could admit the menace beside her was rocking her costume too.

"Eh. Always thought she looked beautiful."

Mandy scoffs with a shake of her head. She sits up to whoop and clap her hands when Dillon shoots directly into the hoop.

"Why aren't we friends you and I?" she asks

"I don't do girlfriends." Mandy replies still watching the game.

"That's not true. You don't always hang out with your guys."

"But I'm not close to those girls either."

"Mmm... It's a shame. I think you and I are very.... similar."

Mandy scoffs again. "Really."

"Yeah. I mean beautiful, bad ass, great taste in costumes." She gestures at their outfits. 

"We don't have wanting to fuck Ian, in common. And let me just tell you right now. You try to come between him and my brother, I will Avery your ass."

Sarah just laughs. "Really? My cousin is an adjective now?" Mandy shrugs. "I'm not my cousin."

Mandy faces away from the friendly game to turn her body and give Sarah all her attention. "Can I help you?"

"Yes. I want to be your friend."

"People don't fucking ask that. They just become friends or they don't."

"Not when the person you wanna be friends with is Mandy Milkovich."

"Why?"

Sarah chuckles. "You are..."

"I mean why do you want to be friends with me. To get to Ian?"

"He's gay. I'm not an idiot. Yeah maybe I flirted with him a little bit in the beginning. I mean who wouldn't? Look at him." They both turn to look at the boys playing. Ian is wiping his face with the bottom of his shirt and exposing his abs. "Mickey is one lucky dude, I'll say that."

"Yeah well, he just walked in so, better stop looking." How fast Sarah tears her eyes away from the redhead makes Mandy laugh. "My brother doesn't hit girls."

"No. But he's got this nasty glare, that digs into your soul. People have a name for it."

"They do?" Mandy laughs again.

"Yeah. The DWFD glare." 

"The what now?" 

"The 'do you wanna fucking die' glare." Mandy continues laughing. "I'm not kidding. It's a thing. Mickey Milkovich looks at you like that and you know you're on his shit list." She finishes laughing too.

"Yeah well, calm down. A look won't hurt ya."

"No. But _you_ would. Bet i could take you though."

Mandy leans back smugly. "I doubt that."

Sarah leans back too and they watch Mickey walk towards them. "Yo. Think you might be lost. Cheer leading practice is that way." He points at where a few girls are doing cartwheels. But he's smiling so he must be in a really good mood.

"You know, you're in a really good mood for someone who looks like a zebra." Mandy points out prompting Mickey to kick her shin. "Ow!"

"Ian needs you to retouch his make up after the game." Mickey tells her.

"He's winning best costume for sure." Sarah says.

"There's a competition?"

"Yeah. There've been one everyday. And everyone thinks Ian as the Joker is..."

"Yeah, he nailed that shit." Mandy finishes.

Sarah stands up and steps down the bleachers before straightening her costume. "So what do you say, drinks after school?"

"I'll think about it." Mandy says and the other girl walks away with a smile.

Mickey sits down where Sarah was. "Since when does the dragon lady hang out with bitches?" Mickey asks.

"Since she is one?"

"Dammit. I always forget the only reason I love you is 'cause you're my fucking sister."

"Fuck off."

 

**~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`**

 

_That Morning._

 

Mickey stares at the costume Ian is holding. "I'm not wearing that." 

"Babe." Ian whines. 

"No." 

"When we picked it out, you agreed to it." 

"And now I'm changing my fucking mind." 

"C'mon Mick." Ian waves the black and white jump suit around. "You picked out this jailbird costume. Said you wanted the simplest low key one we could find. Remember?" He continues soothingly, knowing he already has him when Mickey starts chewing on his bottom lip. "And we also agreed, this is the only time you'll be in a prison uniform. Remember that?" 

"Ian..."

"Babe! You're already breaking the rules by not wearing a movie character costume!"

"God, fucking dammit." Mickey grabs the costume from Ian. "The things I do for love." 

Ian chuckles and hugs a reluctant Mickey. "Yeei." 

Mickey just rolls his eyes with a fond smile. "Get off me." he pushes his boyfriend off and inspects the piece of clothing. "I'm not walking around school looking like a fucking zebra Ian."

"School spirit Mick, remember?" Ian says already putting on his Joker outfit.

"Easy for you to say, you look amazing." Mickey mumbles putting both legs in the costume before pulling it up. 

"Thank you baby."

Mickey grunts before zipping up his. "What if i feel like an _afternoon delight?_ " he says in a mocking tone. 

Ian laughs. "When you want a quickie, you'l get a quickie. No jumpsuit can ever prevent that." he says grinning at his pouting boyfriend. "Mandy! Make up!" 

 

 

**~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`**

 

 

As soon as Ian parks the car they're ambushed by Dillon and some of their other classmates. 

"It goes without saying that red is on my team!" Dillon announces. 

"How's that fair? Dude's like ten feet tall!" Logan argues. 

"And Mick too." Dillon adds.

"Hold the fuck up." Mickey says shutting the car door and catching the car keys when Ian throws them. "What exactly are we partaking in?"

"Basketball." A bunch of them chorus. "Playing for money." Dillon adds.

"I'm in." Ian says already taking off his jacket. 

"Your make up." Mickey points out.

"Mandy will re-do me, right?"

"You're gonna fucking owe me asshole." Mandy replies blowing out smoke from where she's leaning on the car. 

"Mickey Mick?"

Mickey puts both hands in his jump suit and shakes his head. He's feeling too lazy for anything. Except sex. He's never too lazy for sex.

"Let's go!" Gordon claps his hands before leading the way to the gym. 

 

 

**~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`**

 

 

After the not so friendly game, Ian calls for a meeting in the field. They only have one more day till the long awaited game. He had finally accepted that no one was taking orders from Jason. Especially not after the fight Ian won. Mickey decides to walk him there after Mandy has re-touched his makeup. He turns to look at his boyfriend walking quietly beside him, hands still in his pocket.

“Are your hands going to be in your pocket all day?”

Mickey grins. “It's really nice and soft in here. Feel.” He stops, takes one of Ian's hands and puts it inside said pocket.

“Demn.” Ian says. “It’s really fucking soft.” With his hand still in Mickey's pocket, he directs it towards his boyfriend’s crotch.

“Ian.” Mickey looks up at him like he's crazy before looking around the occupied field.

“What? It was right there.” Ian says innocently, pulling his hand out.

“Horny fucker.”

When they approach the team Mickey takes a seat on the grass and takes out his phone. Ian gives him a soft smile before walking towards the guys. “Hey guys, we ready for practice?”

“We talked to coach.” Cayden steps forward.

Ian crosses his arms waiting to hear what about. “Yeah.” Evans chimes in. “And even though he will announce it at the pep rally, it’s official. You’re the captain!” the entire team cheers. “Oh, and sick costume.” He adds amidst all the cheering.

Ian searches for Jason to find him intently watching the ground. Before, Ian would have felt bad. But after finding out what the asshole did to Mandy, he doesn’t give a fuck. In fact he's happy Jason isn’t his captain anymore.

“Guys.” He calls. “It will be a pleasure to be your captain.” More cheering. “So let’s get to practice, alright?” he glances at Mickey once who winks at him before giving him a proud smile and turns back to his team with one of his own.

 

**~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`**

 

At the pep rally that afternoon the entire student body gathers at the gym. Mickey has always been fascinated by how loud and rowdy everyone got during these things. Of course majority of them had to be drunk but every single person was so fucking energetic, it was hard not to draw some excitement from everyone around you. He gets up on the benches in the fourth row joining Dillon and Mandy. His boyfriend who's now the team captain is on the bottom bench with the rest of the team.

The cheerleaders are doing one of their routines while the rest of the school cheers.

Next the coach introduces Ian as the new captain. The students go wild over the announcement making Ian blush so hard when he stands to wave, that Mickey can see it from where he's seated. The coach then gives them a pep talk and Mickey is positive the same things will be repeated tomorrow before the game.

When he's done a band comes on and plays some weird song Mickey's never heard. After, they announce the best and worst costumes people wore throughout the week. While Mandy’s Khaleesi costume is a tie with Sarah’s Cleopatra’s costume, Dillon’s hula skirt gets worst costume for Hawaiian day. As predicted by many, Ian does win today’s best costume.

The band then plays again and Mickey feels like the crowd keeps getting louder with every minute.

.

Everyone heads home after that, no one going to party due to the game tomorrow. Ian can already feel nervous energy coming on just from thinking about the homecoming game which is why when Cade asks them in the group chat to go over to his place for a few beers Ian is the first to say yes.

“What about the game?” Mickey asks as they drive there.

“I am so fucking nervous Mick. Just a few beers, that’s it. No shots, no hard liquor. Just beer.”

Mickey squeezes Ian's hand then nods.

.

Ian downs the first beer in quick succession as soon as they get there. He doesn’t even wait to take a seat first.

“Calm down Ian.” Cade says. “You're one of the best players. If you guys tank the game it definitely won't be your fault.”

“Oh God.” Ian says before reaching for another beer.

“Asshole.” Mandy and Mickey chorus but Cade only laughs in reply.

“How did the rally go?” Cade asks sitting next to Dillon and Mandy.

“Good.” Dillon replies.

“Did you talk to Jason?”

Ian rubs Mickey's back soothingly to calm him down. Ever since they found out what happened Mickey gets worked up when he hears that guy’s name. “Yep.” Dillon sips his drink. “Told him not to get too comfortable, he's paying for what he did.”

Mickey knows Dillon plans on giving Jason the beating of his life and he desperately wishes he was a part of it but Ian doesn’t want him involved in any way. So he calms down, enjoying the caress on his lower back as he grabs another beer.

“That’s your last beer by the way.” He points out.

Ian looks at him. “It's my second beer!”

“And your last one for the night.” Mickey says adamantly.

“Jesus.”

“Yeah. Matter of fact let’s get you some juice or some shit.” Mickey says getting up and pulling Ian with him. They head over to the kitchen and he opens the fridge before bending to look inside. “Okay, he's got mango, peach and apple. What do you want?”

Ian squeezes the round ass on display before letting out a deep sigh, knowing he's not wining this one. “Apple.”

“Great.” Mickey removes the drink and stands up with a grin. “Now get your hand off my ass.”

“You mean my ass?” Ian teases.

 Placing the bottle of juice on the counter, Mickey shakes his head before patting Ian twice on the cheek and walking back out the kitchen.

“You guys okay?” Cade walks in and almost bumps into Mickey.

“Yeah man,” Mickey explains. “Just, no more alcohol for him.” Ian rolls his eyes before pouring himself a glass of the apple juice. “What the fuck is this?” he turns around from the sound of Mickey's voice to find his boyfriend bending to pick up a piece of paper from the floor. He tosses it in the air two seconds later then walks away.

Ian frowns and tilts his head before walking forward and reaching Cade with two quick strides. He pushes the other boy roughly till his back hits the open door. “What the fuck was that?”

“What?” Cade frowns.

“When Mickey was bent over you checked out his ass.” Ian growls angrily.

“I didn’t. I wasn’t. I didn’t.”

Ian grabs Cade’s t-shirt and bangs him against the door again. He breathes loudly. Intense possessiveness and anger takes over him and he bangs the brown haired man –again- against the door. This time harder so his head hurts.

“Ian, stop.”

“Cade, you even think about…” Ian licks his lips and chuckles bitterly. “I will end you.”

“Ian, listen to me. I wasn’t checking him out, I would never.” Cade quickly says. “He asked what that was and I looked down to see what he was talking about. I _did not_ check him out.”

Ian narrows his eyes at him. “Our friendship ends today if you’re lusting after Mickey.”

“I'm not. I swear to you, I don’t like Mickey like that.”

Ian lets go of Cade’s t-shirt and straightens it, the honesty in the other boy making him think maybe he is drunker than he thought. “I'm sorry, I thought I saw you…”

“It's okay.” Cade assures.

Ian chuckles embarrassed, rubbing the back of his neck. “I'm drunk. I'm sorry.”

Cade laughs too and pats Ian's shoulder. “It's over, it's done.” he says before walking back to the living room.

Ian nods before shaking his head. He gets jealous too easily. How could he think that Cade of all people…? He shakes his head again before going back to the counter and taking his drink.

 

**~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`**

 

Ian rotates the ring on his middle finger nervously. He looks up at the fully occupied bleachers to find Mickey nodding encouragingly. He takes a deep breath as his nervousness slowly leaves him. He's got this.

He's got this.

All the benches are full and the field is packed from both students and families from both teams. Ian feels like this is their biggest game yet. Dean runs by him and pats his back before getting into position. The coach gives him a thumbs up and Ian hears the whistle goes off.

 

**~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`**

 

“Are you scared? ‘Cause I would be.” Dillon says as he takes off his jacket. Jack and one of his other guys grab each of Jason’s hands tightly so he doesn’t get away. “I don’t know what made you think you could rape my girlfriend but you fucked with the wrong guy.” He says dangerously.

Mandy hugs herself where she's leaning against Dillon's car, taking in the scene before her. It's after dark, the game had ended on a high note since the home team had won even though not by much. The opposing team had been just as good and even though it had been a close call, their team had won by three points. It was 6:30PM by the time the game ended and Dillon had not hesitated in grabbing Jason.

Mandy had wanted to come and now here they were in some big open field in the middle of fucking nowhere.

“Look, I apologize. I should have never touched her. I should…” Jason starts coughing when the wind gets knocked out of him once Dillon punches his stomach hard. The guys lift him up so he's standing straight again.

“You were saying?” Dillon asks. 

“I'm sorry.” Jason whispers repentantly looking at Mandy. Their eye contact just reminds her of what happened and she finds herself shivering from the bad memory.

Dillon goes for the face the second time around where he keeps punching until Jason starts bleeding. After a few punches more Dillon grabs a baseball bat and aims straight for Jason’s stomach and kneecaps and legs. It goes on for a while till Mandy has to look away. When she hears her boyfriend breathing hard she turns to find Jason swaying, about to drop.

When they finally let him go he drops to the group bloody and weak. Mandy is not ashamed to admit she enjoys seeing him in this position. His face is black and blue and blood is oozing from his nose and left ear. It's going to take a while before he recovers.

Dillon squats and presses on Jason’s swollen left cheek. The latter winces. “That will teach you not to try and rape girls.” He then turns to his guys. “Drop him off.”

Mandy sniffs and hugs her boyfriend as soon as he's near her. He hugs her back before opening the door for her and she gets in.

 

**~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`**

 

“What do you think they’re doing to him?” Ian asks as they pull back the covers on the bed.

Mickey sighs. “Beating him to a pulp probably.”

Ian lets out a wince. “Yaikes.” He removes his t-shirt and sweats before crawling in. “Sometimes I forget Dillon can be as violent as you if not more.”

“Yeah.” Mickey concurs getting in too. “Especially with Jack and the guys who are ready to do whatever he says.”

Ian chuckles lightly. “Remember a time when you were so against Mandy dating Dillon?”

Mickey scratches his cheek and lies facing Ian. “I don’t even know why I felt that way man. Just some overprotective bullshit.”

Ian places a hand on Mickey's waist under the covers. “It's not bullshit.” He whispers softly. “You care about her and would do anything for her.”

“I care about you and would do anything for you too.” Mickey says making Ian smile happily.

“I know. Me too.”

“So, your stupid spirit week is over.”

“It wasn’t _my_ spirit week.”

“You were one of those in charge.”

“Still doesn’t make it mine.” Ian says pinching Mickey's ass.

“Careful. You said you were exhausted so don’t start sum’n you can't finish.”

Ian shakes his head before snuggling even closer towards Mickey. “I can't believe we’ll be doing finals soon, then celebrate Lip’s graduation, and the year will be over.”

“What do you want for Christmas?” Mickey asks.

“You.” Ian replies immediately.

“Apart from me idiot. You’ll always have me.”

Ian laughs before yawning. He's exhausted and he's comfortable in Mickey's arms, he can feel himself drifting. “I love you Mick.”

Mickey pecks the red hair and caresses Ian's firm back. “I love you too firecrotch.” He says quietly. “Will love you for a very long fucking time.” He adds. He listens to Iggy and their mother walk into the house laughing loudly. He hears the door close and he pulls Ian even closer. “You wanna get wasted tomorrow?” he asks. “To celebrate.” He doesn’t get an answer. He bends his head to find Ian already fast asleep. “Fucker.” He whispers before pecking the red hair again.

Mickey shuts his eyes and lets Ian’s soft breathing calm him to sleep. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as usual, i know nothing about any kind of sport so i left that part out.  
> Asante for reading!! sorry for keeping you waiting! Mwah!!


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay listen up.  
> at the end notes i will summarize the entire chapter. that way if you offend easily (offend not trigger) you can just wait for the next one. so.... cash you at the end notes.

"So Sarah asked me if we could be friends." Mandy hands Ian a can of beer before dropping next to him on the couch. 

Ian scoffs. "People don't ask that." 

"Apparently the bitch does." 

"Why is she a bitch again?" 

Mandy shrugs. "Honestly, I don't know. Mick doesn't like her." 

"What?" Ian frowns. "Since when and why?" 

"Since when and why what?" Mickey walks into the living room and kisses Ian before jumping over the couch and sitting in the middle. 

"Mands says you don't like Sarah." 

Mickey splutters a few times before grabbing Ian's beer and sipping on it. 

"Why?" Ian asks. 

"She was hitting on you!" 

Ian looks at Mickey incredulously. "What the fuck! When?" Ian questions. "I have only interacted with her like..." He thinks about it. "Once." 

Mickey scoffs and makes to get up. Ian grabs his hand and pulls him back down. "She was hitting on you I'm not stupid." 

Ian is about to protest when Mandy concurs up. "She was." 

"What?" How did Ian miss this? 

"She told me." Mandy continues. 

"She what!" Mickey exclaims. 

"But she's not anymore." Mandy adds hurriedly. "She only thought he was hot but that's it. She understands he's gay and that Gallavich lives or whatever." She waves her brother off. 

"So now you're defending her." Mickey glares at Mandy. "You best friends, now?" 

"No." Mandy places her feet on the table. "But would it be so bad if she became my friend?"

"Yeah Mick, even Mandy needs girlfriends." 

Mickey chuckles and shakes his head. "Okay Mandy. While you're at it, why don't you fucking befriend Avery too." 

"Don't you dare!" Ian shouts. 

"Case and fucking point." Mickey heads to the kitchen for another beer. 

Mandy glares at Ian. "So what are you saying?" 

Ian scratches his hair then peaks into the kitchen. "Do what you need to do. I'll handle Mickey." 

Mandy shakes her head. "You two are ridiculous." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah, really." 

"Okay, so if a guy hit on Dillon you wouldn't have a problem with it?" 

"No. 'Cause Dillon's not gay!" Mandy says laughing. "Just like you and Mickey aren't straight so this jealousy over girls," she laughs harder. "is ridiculous." 

"Okay, fuck off." Ian pushes her playfully. "It still hurts, alright?" He continues. "Someone wanting what's yours, regardless of whether they have a vagina or a dick. They're moving in on what's yours and it gets to you." 

"Even when you know Mickey would never cheat on you?" 

"It's not Mickey I don't trust. It's the people who hit on him." Ian explains. "And I will always put them in their place." 

"Mmm..." Mandy hums and leans back. "What the fuck happened to Mickey?" 

"I'm making lunch for your lazy asses!" He shouts from the kitchen making Ian and Mandy laugh.

Ian heads to the kitchen and immediately wraps his hands around his boyfriend. “So thoughtful.” He mumbles against Mickey's neck.

“Things I do for your ginger ass.”

“You love my ass.”

“I do.” Mickey admits. “A whole fucking lot.”

“Haven’t had it in a while.” Ian says quietly. Mickey grins still stirring the beef in the pot. “You love taking it, huh?”

“I do.” Mickey laughs. “Stop that.” He slaps Ian's hands away where it was going dangerously close to his crotch. “But I also love giving it to you.”

“Yeah?”

“Fuck yeah. You get so fucking vocal and it turns me on so fucking much.”

“I'm always vocal though.” Ian giggles.

“Not like when you bottom.” Mickey says.

“Aaah.” Ian sways them. “Kind of like when _you_ bottom.”

Mickey is about to deny it when he remembers Ian proved it to him when he recorded him at the dugouts. “Whatever.”

Ian pulls away from Mickey to sit on the counter. Mickey starts to miss his touch. He doesn’t say it though. “I wanna  take a drive.”

Mickey scoffs. “A drive?” he scoops some soup and blows on it before feeding it  to Ian.

“U-huh.” Ian says as soon as he swallows. “That’s good babe.” He compliments then continues. “Like, wanna party outside of the Southside.”

“I could ask Dillon. He might know somewhere.”

“Good. Need a change of scenery.” Mickey nods before grabbing three plates and placing them on the counter. “I can't wait for us to get our own place.” Ian says.

Mickey smiles. “Why is that?”

Ian shrugs. “Don’ know, we’ve been surrounded by family all our lives. Don’t you think it would be nice to be just us?”

“I do.” Mickey agrees. “We’re moving as soon as we finish high school.”

“We are?”

“Yeah. I have specific money saved aside for that.”

Ian tilts his head, his gaze endearing. It makes Mickey blush. “You thought that far ahead?”

“’Course I did.” Mickey glares at him even though he's still smiling. “What kind of boyfriend do you think I am?”

“Considerate for sure.” Mickey plates the food and gestures for Ian to help him carry one. Ian gets off the counter and grabs Mickey's arm. “Wait.”

“What?” Mickey asks patiently as he wraps his hands around Ian's waist.

Ian kisses his forehead. “You gotta let Mandy be friends with Sarah. She can't have just male friends.”

Mickey sighs. “Is she sure that’s who she wants to be-“

“Yes, she's sure. Come on.”

“You're being a fucking hypocrite right now, I hope you know that.”

“I know.” Ian says softly caressing Mickey's cheek. “But then again Sarah has never kissed me, has never tried to steal  me from you, and isn’t obsessed with me. Unlike you know who.”

Mickey nods. “Fine. She can be friends with her.”

“See? Considerate.” Ian says.

“Fuck off.”

Ian laughs loudly before taking two of the plates and heading back to the living room.

 

 

                      **•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•**

 

 

 "Why don't you have a girlfriend?" Ian asks Cade. "Or boyfriend." 

They're seated under a tree passing weed. After lunch the group had decided to go for a drive. They were hanging out in an open field with the rest playing soccer while Ian and Dillon watch them. 

"I don' like commitment." Cade replies casually. 

Ian scoffs. "Dude, you're rich, attractive and when you were still in school people were practically fawning over you. It doesn't make sense!" 

"I... Shit." Cade says. "I'm not celibate if that'll get you to calm down, Jesus. I have sex. I just don't date." 

Ian glances at Cade. "Right." 

"Hey." Cade places a hand on his thigh. "You okay? Is this still about Mickey?" 

Ian shakes his head. "No, I believe you." 

Cade pulls his hand back and takes a deep breath. "Okay how about this. I do find Mickey attractive, but," Cade adds quickly when Ian's shoulders go rigid. "I would never step on your territory like that." Ian nods. "Not without permission anyway." He finishes with a chuckle. 

"Keep dreaming man." Ian lights another joint. 

They both laugh when Mandy trips Mickey and he falls down. He immediately starts chasing her around and Ian is just glad to be the one seated and watching Mickey play for once. 

 "Hey, ever tried some E?"

"E like ecstasy?" 

"Sure. Want some?" Ian nods. "Open wide." he does as told and Cade places the green pill on his tongue. "In for a wild time." 

 

                      **•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•**

 

         The following weeks fly by and before they know it, it's Lip's graduation and they're breaking for the holidays.  

 

There's a huge party at the Gallagher house that goes for an entire weekend because schools are closed and no one has to be anywhere. Except Ian who still tries to show up to work as much as he can. By the time Tuesday is rolling around Ian feels like a freaking zombie. He calls work and thankfully Linda lets him stay home because he doesn’t usually miss work.

.

Two weeks after schools have closed, the guys gather at the Milkovich house drinking in Ian and Mickey's room because mama Milkovich is around. She's unwell so they're trying to keep it down. Dillon came over with several bottles of Jack, Dillon brought some coke and Mickey got the good weed from Iggy. And just like that, there was a party in Mickey's room.

“Shit.” Dillon curses after doing another line. “This shit is amazing.”

“I never go for anything less.” Cade boasts.

Ian doesn’t indulge but he gives Mickey a nod that assures him he’ll be fine with it if he wants to do it.

Dillon has only been doing shots since they started drinking so it makes sense he would pass out first. “Shit guys, need to lie down.” He says as he staggers towards the couch.

Ian laughs. “Dude, your girlfriend’s room is like two doors down.”

“Right.” Dillon says heading towards the door. “Right.”

Ian giggles then he shuts up thinking it came out too sharp for his liking. When it's just the three of them Cade gets off the couch and joins them on the bed. Ian is lying across the foot of the bed, while Mickey leans on the headboard. So the only space available is next to Mickey. So Cade gets on the bed and leans on the headboard too. Ian watches as Mickey and Cade sniff some more of the powder and he lies on his stomach so he can reach for one of the bottles beside the bed.

“Yo Ian, I got you something.” Cade says crawling towards him.

Ian raises an eyebrow and watches as the other boy checks his pockets. “What?”

“Open.”

Ian grins knowingly and lets Cade place the pill on his tongue. “The fuck was that?” Mickey asks.

“E.” Ian offers.

“Want some?” Cade asks.

Mickey shakes his head no. He is already high enough as it is from the booze, weed and coke.

The more they drink the hotter it gets and Ian finds himself taking off his t-shirt so he's left in just his sweats. “How you feeling babe?” he asks.

“C’mere.” Mickey says stretching out his hand.

Ian sits up with effort and crawls towards his boyfriend. Mickey pecks him on the lips three times before announcing he is going to take a shower. “Too fucking hot in here.” He grabs a towel and disappears out the door.

  
“Man, this always feels so good.” Cade says.

“What does?” Ian asks blinking up at Cade where he's lying on his back.

“Everything.”

Ian scoffs. “You're making, no sense.”

“Yeah I am. You're just too high to understand.” Cade laughs and Ian joins in.

“So you're just not going to finish school?” Ian asks.

“What for? I'm still gonna get a job either way.”

Ian spreads out his arms. “An example of how fair life is ladies and gentlemen!”

“Shut up.”

Ian is about to retort when Mickey comes back to the room looking sexy as all fuck. His hair is dripping wet, the water cascading down his toned chest and disappearing to where he's wrapped a towel around his chest.

“Demn.”  Ian and Cade observe but Ian is too busy getting turned on to notice that Cade is ogling Mickey just as much as he is if not more. Both boys can't take their eyes off Mickey.

Mickey watches as Ian's eyes grow darker with desire and he gets instantly horny for his boyfriend. He finds himself getting on the bed and crawling towards him. Ian sees Mickey come towards him and he sits down settling his back on the headboard.  Mickey straddles him and Ian's hands automatically wrap around Mickey's waist. Both boys high and oblivious with desire, completely forget there’s another person in the room. Ian slides his hands lower, taking the towel with him till he's touching Mickey's naked ass. They start making out, giving Cade an unpremeditated show while the latter watches silently getting more turned on by the second.

 Kissing Ian is even more overwhelming today so Mickey pulls away to shake his head, and take some of the high away. It doesn’t work so he goes back to kissing Ian. Ian moans and pulls Mickey closer by his ass so he's seating on his clothed crotch. They continue to express their desire for each other, the kiss heating up and getting more intense by the minute. Soon Mickey reaches for the lube and pulls out Ian's straining cock. He coats him generously before situating himself on the dick he loves so much.

They both groan loudly as Ian gets buried inside Mickey's tightness. It's takes longer than usual because Mickey hasn’t been prepped, but it still feels incredible for both boys.

That’s when Cade can't take it anymore and his hands starts roaming. He touches Ian's shoulder then moves even closer so he's kneeling behind Mickey and caressing his neck, back and ass. He continues to touch him everywhere, his motions slow and deliberate. Ian can see what's happening and doesn’t know why he's letting him. Neither does Mickey. It must be all the drugs.

Mickey continues to bounce on Ian's dick completely slow. But none of them seem to want it any faster. Ian just hisses and kisses him some more. That’s when Cade speaks up.  

“I know you don’ wanna hear this Ian but, I really wanna fuck your boyfriend.”

Cade’s hands caressing Mickey all over feel so good. With Ian's dick inside him, Ian's lips against his, the drugs in his system and the other boy’s ministrations, Mickey is on cloud fucking nice. “Shit.” He curses. Without breaking the kiss, he gets off Ian so he's kneeling between his boyfriend's legs. He feels Cade squeeze his ass that’s now on display. Mickey gasps when he feels the huge, hot head of Cade’s dick breach him.

Even in his drug clogged brain, for a second Mickey is worried that this is a terrible mistake. What if Ian hates him after this?

It just feels so fucking good though as Cade slides slowly inside him. He moans and grips Ian's shoulder tightly.

“Ian?” he calls wanting to be sure that his boyfriend is okay with this. That he's still onboard.

Ian's not looking at Cade though, his eyes are fixed on Mickey's face. He's watching him his look gentle and tender and Mickey's heart flatters. “Ian.” He moans and shudders when Cade brushes against his prostate.

Cade soon speeds up and starts moving rhythmically Ian and out of Mickey. Ian watches the pleasure on Mickey's face and he kisses him again as Mickey kisses back fervently. Cade curls his fingers around Mickey's waist and begins to thrust faster. Mickey arches his back to meet every thrust. “Fuck Ian. Fuck baby!” he cries out.

“So fucking beautiful.” Cade moans.

Mickey groans and bites on Ian's bottom lip. His dick is so hard between his legs, it feels amazing. It feels so good. It's different from Ian but still _so good_. Ian caresses his cheek and Mickey opens his eyes. He wasn’t even aware he’d been closing them. “I love you.” he whispers. Ian's eyes are still exclusively on him and they're beautiful. Fuck Mickey loves him. All he can see is Ian. It's not even about Cade right now. Cade who?

Ian is everything in this moment. And Mickey knows that he's everything to Ian as well. So he kisses his boyfriend as Cade continues to move steadily inside him. Cade who isn’t even a fucking factor right now, even though he's balls deep inside Mickey. All that matters is Ian. Ian who is peppering kisses on his neck and arms.

“So weird, but so fucking hot.” Ian says.

“Ian!” Mickey cries as Cade starts to slam repeatedly onto his prostate. “Fuck baby gonna, gonna,” he clenches around Cade’s dick and calls out Ian's name a few more times before coming on his clothed lap. He doesn’t once break Ian's gaze. He however frowns too when he sees Ian frowning. “What? What?” he asks breathlessly, worried. “Ian.” He prompts when the redhead doesn’t say anything.

Suddenly Ian seems to snap out of the trance as he completely sobers up.  “Stop! Fucking stop!” he shouts before pulling away and getting out of the bed.

The door bangs loudly as he leaves and Mickey sighs. Cade is still fucking into him. “Cade stop.” He says. Cade doesn’t. Mickey huffs and pulls himself forward so Cade’s dick slides out of him.

“Mickey.” Cade calls desperately trying to reach for him.

“You heard him, fucking stop!” Mickey shouts. He heads to the closet and pulls open one of the drawers. Grabbing the first boxer shorts he finds, he quickly puts them on before following Ian outside. His boyfriend is not in the living room so Mickey gets out of the house. Sure enough Ian is outside taking deep breaths.  “You okay babe?”

Ian starts pacing. “I'm sorry.” He shakes his head.

“No, don’t be. Just talk to me.” Mickey encourages his heart beating out of his chest. He's so fucking scared right now he can't put in words.

“I couldn’t… I can't… shit.” Ian shakes off his hands. “I know you were enjoying yourself but I couldn’t…”

“Shh…” Mickey grabs both his cheeks and makes Ian look at him. “It's okay, it's alright.”

“Are you sure?” Ian asks just as worried as Mickey. They did what they did together, he doesn’t want it to seem like he's blaming Mickey or anything of the sort.

“Yes. What do you want Ian? Say it and it's done.”

“I want him gone.”  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Mandy tells Ian about Sarah wanting to be friends.  
> -Lip graduates  
> \- alot of Drug use  
> -Mickey, Ian and Cade have a threesome, kinda (vividly described) that goes wrong. or ends wrong.  
> umm... yeah that's it.  
> i mostly just wanted to warn that Mickey and Ian get intimate with Cade. Even though it is in the tags.  
>   
> *hides*


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vividly described violences. nah, that doesn't sound right. violence has no plural so.... several instances of violence ahead.

“Done.” Mickey says quickly.

Ian starts pacing again. “Shit Mick, we just had unprotected sex with Cade!”

“Shit.” Mickey completely forgot about that. “I gotta get tested.”

“You do.”

“But we gotta kick him out first.”

Ian nods in agreement. Mickey starts walking towards the door but stops when Ian doesn’t follow. “Ian?”

“You do it.” Ian says.

Mickey chews on his bottom lip. “Are we okay Ian?”

Ian nods vehemently. “Yeah, yeah. Of course.”

“Are we still going to be okay tomorrow?”

“Yes Mickey. I was there too, remember? Just get rid of him first.”

With a sigh and a deep inhale, Mickey goes back in. He walks into his room and the fucker is still naked. “Why the fuck aren’t you dressed yet?” Mickey snaps throwing Cade his pair of jeans that’s on the floor. “Get dressed and get the fuck out.”

Cade scoffs as he gets off the bed. “Are you fucking serious? We were having the time of our lives.” He chuckles bitterly. “Your sensitive boyfriend has a hissy fit and that’s it?”

“Yes, now fucking leave Cade, please.” Mickey orders. “Fuck.” He mutters under his breath. How the hell did this night turn out this way? He starts pacing as Cade gets dressed.

Mickey is taken by surprise when Cade grabs his neck and pushes him against the door. He slams the back of his head so hard he gets dizzy. “Listen to me, _Mickey_ ,” Cade has a strong hold on him and Mickey has never thought before the other boy could be stronger than him but he's proving so now. “We were having a good time, you and I.” he says. “You liked me inside of you.” Cade continues. Mickey doesn’t like the look in his eyes. It's so foreign, dangerous. He doesn’t recognize the guy choking him right now. “You think you can just get an orgasm from me and walk away? Where is _my_ orgasm?”

“Ca…Cade… you…re…choking….me.”

Cade lets him go and Mickey realizes he’d been on his tippy toes. Fuck, when did Cade get this fucking strong?

“I'm leaving.” Cade says. “But until you return the favor, this ain’t fucking over.” He threatens before grabbing his jacket from the couch and walking out the door. Mickey is left coughing, clasping his neck and trying to get his breathing back on track.

.

It's really fucking cold, and Ian is just in his sweats just like he’d run out. Oh, and his boyfriend’s jizz. Fuck, how did that happen? How did they allow that to happen? How did _he_ let Cade fuck Mickey? There are so many ‘hows’ in Ian's head and he just can't fathom how he let someone else fuck his boyfriend. Even if that guy is Cade their friend.

But one thing’s for sure. Ian never wants to see him again. He may have allowed it, given consent even, but he doesn’t ever want Cade near him ever again. Near Mickey. He looks up when the front door opens.

“Hey Ian.  What happened in there?” Cade smirks shrugging his jacket on. “Thought we were having fun?”

Ian shifts uncomfortably and hugs himself against the cold. “Look Cade, it goes without saying but our friendship is over.”

Cade frowns. A look of hurt passes through his face before it gets replaced by anger. “You were there.” He growls.

“I know.” Ian says averting his eyes. “You can't come around. You can't talk to me or Mickey. We are done.”

Cade laughs. “Well guess what Ian, you can't tell me what to fucking do.”

“Yes I can if it involves my boyfriend!” Ian shouts.

Cade laughs harder. Mockingly. “Your boyfriend.” He mutters before repeating louder. “Your boyfriend? Do you always let other people fuck _your_ boyfriend?”

“No.” Ian says tightly.

Cade presses a mocking hand to his chest. “Ow, I'm touched. But here’s the thing _Ian_.” Cade takes a step towards him and his demeanor makes Ian take one of his own back. “I've wanted to fuck Mickey, for a very long time. I finally got to but you of course had to pussy out. So here’s what's gonna happen.” Cade pokes Ian's chest with his fingers. “Either I finish what I started with Mickey, or the both of you are going to regret it. How’s that sound?”

“It sounds fucking demented.”

Cade laughs throwing his head back. “Really now? You think so?” Cade smiles at him. It makes Ian shiver, and not from the cold. “Well, try me.” The brown haired boy kisses Ian's cheek, taking him by surprise before walking away in reverse. “It goes without saying,” Cade mocks Ian's words from earlier. “but that was a threat.”

Ian gets out of the cold before he freezes and heads into Mickey's room. He grabs the blanket and wraps it around himself. He stayed in the cold too long. He’s so busy warming himself that it takes a while for him to notice his boyfriend is standing by the door frozen.

“Mick?”

Mickey looks at Ian with an expression the redhead can't read. “I think we might have misread the kind of person Cade is.” Mickey says.

“Shit. Your neck Mick, what the fuck!” Ian sheds the blanket to step forward and inspect Mickey's neck.

“Cade.”

“HE CHOKED YOU!” Ian exclaims, shocked. But then he thinks about the conversation he just had outside with the guy and it makes sense. “He's a fucking psycho.” Ian licks his lips anxiously. “He said, he said he wants you to finish fucking him or we’ll both regret it.”

“I know.” Mickey says rubbing his neck and taking a seat on the bed. “Pretty much told me the same thing.”

“Well, what are we gonna do? Because tonight’s not getting a fucking repeat!”

“Calm down Ian, I wouldn’t let him touch me again.”

“So what are we going to do?”

Mickey takes Ian's hand when he seats next to him on the bed. “Well first, we will go to bed. Then tomorrow, I'll go get tested. After that we’ll know what to do next.”

“Don’t you have to wait like three months to get tested?”

“I don’t fucking care I wanna… shit. How did we let this happen Ian?”

“Must have been all the drugs babe. I'm sorry.”

“Don’t… fucking apologise. I was there too.”  

 

  *                     **~•~•~•~•~•~•~•**



 

 

_Charles is walking home from school. He still holds some resentment towards Mickey, and he would have felt so much better if the bad body would have been the one who’d gotten expelled. But now that fuck Cade had to step in and take the fall. Dammit. He deserves to be expelled too. Serves him right for putting his nose in other people’s business._

_Charles has just taken the second corner after the Kash n Grab when he feels a sharp pain on the back of his head before seeing black._

_._

_When he wakes up again he's in a basement, with his hands tied behind his back. He has no idea how and why he got here. And even though he's Southside he can feel the fear kicking in._

_“Hello Charles.”_

_“Cade.”_

_“Yes, Cade. You wanna tell me why you thought it would be a good idea to get Mickey expelled?”_

_“I didn’t.”_

_“Then what the fuck was that? You deliberately got him in trouble. You knew what would happen if you insulted Mandy. So why do it?”_

_“Because I hate him!”_

_“Yeah, well big mistake!” Cade starts rotating the knife in his hands._

_“What… what are you going to do with that?” Charles swallows._

_“I would have loved to punch you in the face a few times but Mickey already took care of that. So this is all I can do.”_

_“Cade please let me go.” Charles cries. “Please. I will apologise. Is that what you want?”_

_“Ugh.” Cade says before driving the knife slowly in Charles’ chest, avoiding his heart. The latter cries out in pain. “Aaah. Nice.”_

_Charles can feel the tears running down his face and he can't remember the last time he cried. He looks at the knife in his chest and he cries some more. “Stop, please. Just tell me what you want and I'll do it.”_

_“You shouldn’t, HAVE HURT MICKEY!” Cade yells._

_“ **I** hurt Mickey?!”  Charles looks at Cade like he's gone mad which he clearly has. “ **He** hurt me! And I still didn’t rat him out!” _

_Cade groans again before pulling out the knife and stabbing Charles on the other side. “Shut up!” he shouts sweat dripping down his covered forehead. “Shut up,” he says much more quietly. “or I won't get you medical attention and you will bleed out right here in this basement.”_

_Charles nods repeatedly and pulls his lips together tightly. The pain in his chest is unfathomable and he feels like he's going to pass out. “Okay, okay. I'll keep quiet just please stop.” He cries out even louder when the knife gets pulled out again._

_“Now.” Cade stands up. “What will you tell the doctors and the police when I drop you off at the hospital?” he questions. “What happened to you?”_

_“I… I…” Charles stammers. Cade steps forward again with the knife and he yells, “I got mugged!” he cries. “I got mugged. I got mugged they fucking robbed me!” he swallows. “They took all my shit and stabbed me,” he sniffs. “twice.” He looks up at Cade and repeats, “I got mugged.” He repeats more quietly. Anything to not die before his time. “I got mugged.”_

_“Good.”_

 

  *                     **~•~•~•~•~•~•~•**



 

“Nice ass.” Cade grabs Mickey's ass and the latter jumps. “I've missed it. Missed you.” Mickey glares at him.

“Back the fuck off or I'll break your fucking face.”

“You're so sexy when you're angry.” Cade moans making Mickey cringe.

After a lot of deliberation, Mickey and Ian had decided to meet and reason with Cade. His threat had seemed real. And it was clear they were dealing with the real Cade. And the real Cade seemed to be clinically insane. Or a sadist. Either way, they weren’t looking to mess with him. They were at a gas station- Ian's idea for it to be a public place- and Mickey was watching Ian pump the gas which is how Cade was able to sneak up on him.

“Fuck you.” Mickey breathes before throwing a punch that Cade avoids expertly.

He laughs throwing his head back and his hair swings back and forth. “Now you hate me when days ago you were begging for my cock.” Cade says grabbing said crotch.

“Don’t make me kick your fucking ass Cade. ‘Cause I fucking will.” Ian steps in front of Mickey protectively.

That’s cute. “Cade goes to touch Ian's chin but the redhead slaps his hand away. Cade sighs heavily. “What do you two want?”

“We want to know what it is _you_ really want so you can leaves us alone.” Ian speaks up.

Cade frowns. “I already told you what I want. I want him.” he points at Mickey his face serious.

“C’mon man,” Ian tries. “Let’s talk man to man, alright? Tell us what it is you really want from us and it's done.”

Cade tilts his head at Ian. “Do I look fucking stupid to you?” his face is back to looking the way it did the other night. Like he is capable of anything. Ian shakes his head no. “Do I look like a guy who gets confused often?”

“No.”

“Okay then. I tasted Mickey, and now I want more. It's as simple as that.” Cade shrugs. “Other than that there's nothing else I’d want from you really.” He scoffs.   

“Make some fucking sense man.” Mickey says.

Cade quickly grabs Ian, puts an arm around his neck and turns him around so they're both facing Mickey. He then reaches behind him and pulls out a knife. He trails it from Ian's elbow to his wrist. Mickey's heart beat accelerates as he watches what Cade is doing. He looks like he's capable of slashing Ian's wrist. He looks around the station but of course it's empty.

Cade digs hard on the side of Ian's upper hand, just above his elbow and the redhead winces. His eyes looking straight at Mickey's, he digs in deeper. Mickey takes a step towards them. “Ah, ah, ah.” Cade chastises by digging the knife deeper. He then cuts down Ian's arm and the latter cries out loudly.

“Fucking stop!” Mickey yells desperately.

“What's it gonna be Mickey?” Cade prompts. “I got you your orgasm, you returning the favor or not?”

“I… I… shit. Just let him go Cade. Let him go and we’ll talk about this.” Mickey says watching the blood cascade down Ian's arm.

“Is everything alright here?” a stranger walks towards them. He's an old short man that Mickey is extremely grateful for because Cade does let Ian go. He pulls his boyfriend towards him and shield’s him with his body. The man sees Ian is bleeding and he turns to look at Cade. “I'm calling nine one one.”

Cade punches his lights out with one hit. The three of them watch the old guy drop before Cade turns to look at them again. “I'm not willing to play this game for too long Mickey. So you better have an answer for me soon.” He puts the bloody knife in his back pocket and walks away.

Mickey has never wanted to have a gun in his hand more than it that moment.

“Next time we meet him we’re bringing your brothers.” Ian says grabbing onto his arm painfully.

“Shit. I'm so sorry babe.”

“It's fine.” Ian starts walking and the act itself is excruciating. “It's not okay. it's not okay. We should talk to Dillon.”

“Yeah. They grew up together. He has to know something.” Mickey agrees helping Ian into his seat. He kisses Ian once on the cheek and closes the passenger door. “Let’s get you to a fucking hospital.” Mickey says getting in the driver’s seat.

“Nah, it’s not too bad. Vee can deal with this.”

Mickey holds Ian's cheek. “You sure?”

“Yeah.” Ian nods before pressing their lips together. “I'm sure.”

 

  *                     **~•~•~•~•~•~•~•**



 

_Casper Duncan walks away from the group of friends feeling so embarrassed it’s unbelievable. A guy like the redhead has to have a boyfriend. What possessed him to even think it would be okay to approach him? Shit, he probably has several boyfriends._

_Casper sighs forlornly. **He is so dreamy**. He thinks. That tall redhead is everything he's ever physically wanted in a man. His hair, his body, his football skills, he is the whole fucking package. And with those feet and that height, he has to be packing. He sighs again. Why are all the hot ones taken? _

_He rejoins the team and he listens to them trash talk their opponents but he feels everything they're saying about the captain –because he totally has to be the captain- is wrong. He is perfect. After the group has been dismissed Casper excuses himself and goes into the unfamiliar school building to use the bathroom. It's when he's leaving that he gets cornered at the door by the guy he recognizes as the redhead’s boyfriend._

_He has this angry, jealous glint in his eye and Casper once again feels the need to apologise. “Hi.” He says slowly. Shit, even the guy’s boyfriend is to die for. It's not fair that such two beautiful people are together. it's just not fair._

_“What gave you the audacity to hit on my boyfriend? What made you think you could look at him, or talk to him or even fucking shake his hand?”_

_“It was my mistake and I apologise. You know how this things are. You crush on someone and you can't think straight.” That’s when the first punch comes. “Shit! I said I was sorry!”_

_“And you think that’s enough?” the guys asks angrily._

_“No, and I...” second punch. “Please I...” third punch. Fourth and fifth. The last one hits so hard Casper sees stars. He lifts his hands in surrender. “I apolo…” he doesn’t finish because he gets two consecutive punches to his stomach. Casper finds himself dropping to the ground._

_“Get up!” the guy commands and Casper does so obediently, albeit slowly._

_He hasn’t stood for two seconds before the guy is kicking one of his legs and Casper goes down again, this time with a throbbing left leg. “I'm sorry.” He whispers with swollen lips._

_“This will teach you never to invade a territory you don’t understand.” The guy punches him again near his left eye and once more on his stomach._

_Casper now completely weak lays on the cold floor. He can't see clearly but he can make out the guy walking out of the bathrooms, leaving him there to will his pain away._

_“Fuck.” Casper curses hating his confidence today._

_He doesn’t even know where that came from. He's not usually like that. And now look where that had gotten him. Lesson fucking learnt._

 

  *                     **~•~•~•~•~•~•~•**



 

“Can't believe he really cut my arm.” Ian says that night as they get in bed. “I'm scared Mick.”

Mickey nods in understanding. “He's fucking crazy man.

“Yeah. So what do we do? He seems dead set on fucking you again.”

“This is blackmail Ian. It may not be about money, but they always ask for more.” he says. “Even after getting what they ask for they always come back for more.”

“Shit.” Ian rubs a hand across his face feeling exhausted. “So what do we do?”

“I honestly do not know Ian. I don’ fucking know.”


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3:00am, sleepy. but i'll be working all weekend n i didn't want to leave y'all without an update so... enjoy!!!  
> Lots of dialogue in this chapter guys!!!

 They're lying in bed. 

Both boys staring at each other in silence. Ian is drawing invisible patterns on the one pillow they're sharing. It's the next morning after the confrontation gone wrong with Cade. They're supposed to be going to school but their mom isn't around so they're not doing it. 

Mickey keeps looking at Ian wondering what he's thinking. He knows that Ian isn't mad he fucked Cade, he was there after all and they both allowed it. But at the back of his mind, Mickey can't help but wonder. He can't help but think that it could get to Ian. He didn't even touch Cade and Mickey all but begged for it. Even if his mind was consumed by Ian at the time.  

So since the incident he doesn't like when Ian goes quiet. He doesn't like when Ian is thinking too much. Because Mickey assumes he's thinking about the not so threesome. But then again he doesn't want to ask Ian if he's okay with what happened. Because if he's trying to forget about the incident, then Mickey will remind him that someone else has been inside him. 

Mickey thinks thirty minutes or maybe an hour goes by where none of them have said anything. 

"Ian." He calls. Finally the green eyes he's ridiculously in love with look at him. "What are you thinking?" 

Ian lies on his back and stretches. He winces and grasps his injured arm. "A lot." 

"Like what?" 

He shrugs in his slanting position. "I don't know Mick." He lies back in his former position and faces Mickey. "Cade. Mostly." 

"Yeah." Mickey concurs. 

"It sucks." He says softly. 

"That he's putting us through this bullshit?" Mickey licks his lips. "Yeah." 

Ian blinks at him. "That I'm not your only anymore." 

Mickey swallows. So he _was_ thinking about what happened after all. "What?" 

"First kiss." Ian traces Mickey's bottom lip. "First blow and hand job, first time. It has always been us." He says with a soft smile. "Has always been _me_." 

"You still want to fuck me though, right?" Mickey can't help but ask. “Still wanna be with me even though you're not my only, anymore?” he just knows his insecurity is in his face and voice.

Ian frowns at him. "Nothing can make me not ever want to fuck you babe." Ian presses closer so his breath fans Mickey's face. 

"But," Mickey starts. "it bothers you that he fucked me." 

"Of course it does." Ian replies honestly and Mickey panics. "But I don't blame you. I would never blame you. We were fucking out of it. Any other guy who's truly a friend," he says his face forming an angry frown. "he would have walked out. Let us be. A real friend wouldn't have joined us. But he's wanted to fuck you for too long. And the fucking psycho wasn't gonna… miss an opportunity." 

"Shit." Mickey says blinking back tears. He kinda wants to change the topic. But he doesn't. They need to talk about this and it's better to get it out of the way now. 

"Don't think for a second I blame you Mick. I don't. I still love you. Every part of you.” Ian squeezes his ass gently to prove his point. But then winces since he used his injured hand. Mickey rubs it gently as Ian continues. “You're still the same Mickey you've always been. And I would _make love_ to you right now if things weren't as fucked up."  

Mickey feels like a weight just lifted off his chest. He finds himself taking deep breathes of relief. Ian still loves him. Ian doesn't think he's tainted now. Damaged. And that makes him feel fucking amazing. 

“Or if my hand didn’t ache like a motherfucker.” Ian adds with a laugh.

Mickey smiles back at his boyfriend happily. Because the goofy redhead is his life and Mickey can't take him of all people looking at him differently. 

"Did you call Dillon?" Ian asks putting a hand inside Mickey's vest to caress his stomach. “My love?”

Mickey shakes his head at his contact name that rarely comes into play. "Yeah. He and Mandy will come around lunch. They're in class." 

"Did she move to the North side? She's never around anymore." 

Mickey scoffs before chuckling. "His mum loves her or some shit." 

Ian smiles happily. "That's nice." He then gasps and Mickey sits up worried. “What?”

 "Mickey, Mickey, Mickey."

" _What_?”

 “The old guy. We forgot about the old guy.”

“What old guy?” What's Ian going on about? “Ow!” he shouts when Ian slaps him on the arm.

“The one who saved us? How can you forget babe! How could _I_ forget? If it weren’t for him Cade would have probably torn off my arm!”

“Shit.” Mickey says then laughs. “He's fine.”

“We are assholes.”

“Cade’s the asshole.”

Ian doesn’t disagree.

 

**~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~**

 

“You guys are being weird.” Mandy says.

Ian, Mickey, Mandy and Dillon are in the Milkovich living room seated across each other. Lunch had come and gone but the couple still hadn’t come around. So Ian had called Mandy telling her it was an emergency and the two had rushed here very fast. Now the four of them were seated awkwardly because Ian and Mickey are radiating a weird vibe. She shifts in her seat waiting for her brother and best friend to speak up. The more they don’t speak the more Mandy dreds what they're about to say.

“You're kinda making me nervous Mickey Mick.” Dillon rubs his hands together. “Why isn’t Cade here?”

“NO!” Ian and Mickey shout simultaneously making the couple flinch.

“What the fuck!” Mandy exclaims. “What did… did he do something?” she asks suspiciously.

Ian exhales. “Yes.”

“What do you mean?” Dillon asks. He doesn’t sound defensive, just curious.

“Umm,” Mickey clears his throat and Ian holds the small of his back comfortingly. “Dillon you’ve known him all your life, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Of course he does babe, they're cousins.” Ian says quietly.

“Well, more like brothers.” Dillon says. “Our mothers are best friends so we grew up together.”

“You're not related?” Mickey asks.

“No but we might as well be. What's this about?” Dillon’s brow creases with a deep frown.

Ian waits for Mickey to continue but he doesn’t so he picks up where his boyfriend left off. “Something happened and now everything has gone to shit.”

“What, happened? Guys just spit it out, please. You're scaring us.” Mandy urges them impatiently. She's done running in circles.

“Cade threatened us. Like he's gone fucking psycho all over sudden and we don’t know what he's going to do. We don’t know how he's going to carry out his threat.”

Dillon scoffs then chuckles. “You guys are afraid of Cade?” he looks at Mandy. “Are you hearing this?” Mandy is chewing on her bottom lip hard, gaining the attention of all three boys. “Mands.”

“I think Cade is the reason Charles left.” She says in one breath.

“What the fuck?” Mickey asks.

“I have no proof but I think he’s the one who landed him in hospital.”

“Guys. Stop!” Dillon stands up. “Cade is not that fucking violent. What is this?”

Mandy stands up too. “He beat the shit out of Casper Douglas.”

“Who the fuck is that?” Mickey asks.

“Why do we care about a dude called Douglas?” Ian adds.

“After that game a few months ago. That guy who came to hit on you but you told him you weren’t single and he left?” Ian nods. “Well I found him after school bleeding and badly wounded. And he told me it was Cade.” she turns to her boyfriend. “So yeah, I believe he would threaten them.”

“Why would he beat that guy up? It makes no fucking sense.” Dillon shakes his head.

Ian slumps against the couch and rubs his face. If Dillon doesn’t know about Cade’s dangerous side he can't help them. He is just as shocked as they were, even more.

“He told him he was Ian's boyfriend and that Casper was out of fucking line.” Mandy explains.

Dillon starts sweating and he takes back his seat next to Mandy. “Shit.” He rubs his hair and looks at Ian and Mickey his eyes switching back and forth between them before landing on Mickey. “Why is he after you?”

“He needs something.” Mickey clears his throat.

“What?” Mandy squints her eyes suspiciously.

Mickey sighs heavily. “Me, alright?”

“Dammit.” Mandy curses.

“You don’t seem surprised by that either. What the fuck Mandy?!” Ian barks at her.

“Why did he snap?” Mandy asks instead sensing there's more. “He's wanted Mick for a while. Why is he doing this now?”

“WHAT?” Dillon whisper shouts. “What the hell is happening?!”

Mandy ignores her boyfriend so she can watch Ian and Mickey instead. There's something they're not telling them. “Guys.”

“We fucked him!” Ian blurts out.

 

**~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~**

 

Dillon stands up and takes off his coat. He paces back and forth and they let him. He stops to look at Ian and Mickey then paces again. “I just… I gotta… okay wait.” He takes a deep breath. “You had a threesome with Cade after I left the room. In which he fucked you Mick and Ian _let_ him. I just, I… you guys don’t get how insane this shit is.” He takes another deep breath. “Okay so apparently my best friend’s ass is the best he's ever had and now he's fucking obsessed.” He stops pacing and looks at the three of them watching him intently. “Fucking Cade! My….

Shit. Cade is so obsessed, _he drove a knife in Ian's arm._ That is… that is…” he waves his arms around. “I feel like I don’t even know him. The three of you aren’t lying, I know that for sure. But you have to understand that this is fucking surreal to me!”

“We get that baby we do! We understand. But look at them!” she points at Ian and Mickey. “Look at my brother! When was the last time you saw him scared of anyone? He's your best friend, right?”

“Shit.” Dillon picks up his jacket again. “I have to talk to him. I'll call you guys.” And he's out the door.

“First Leslie and now Cade. Mickey why you gotta attract people off their fucking meds?” Mandy gets up and walks towards the kitchen.  

 

**~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~**

 

“Ian and Mickey forever.” Ian says. “I and M forever.” He repeats. He's taken off his ring and is reading off of it. He's in their bed with only his boxers, rotating the piece of jewel in his hands.

“The fuck are you doing?” Mickey asks joining him.

“I feel like we've gotten in so much trouble and we aren’t even done with high school yet.”

“Well, I'm not gonna argue with that.”

Ian laughs. “Kiss me.”

“Put that back on first.” Mickey says.

Ian doesn’t but instead his smile turns solemn. “I don’ give a shit what Cade has planned,”

“Ian.”

“You gotta promise me Mick.”

“Promise you what?”

“That if he tries to use me to get to you, you won't give in.”

“The only way I would let that dick fuck me, is if I was fucking dead.” Mickey promises.

Ian shakes his head. “Don’t give into him. Please. Find any other solution but not that.”

“Why are you talking like I'd even let him get near you? I would never let him take you Ian.”

Ian nods. “I know but just in case.”

“There's no _just in case_.” Mickey insists. “Now could you please put that ring back on?”

Ian sees how serious his boyfriend is so he slides it back on. “Now about that kiss...”

Mickey shakes his head and leans over Ian. He bends and rubs their noses together. Ian laughs because they both know that’s something only Ian would do. The brunette caresses down his arm and Ian winces.

“Watch it.” He reminds him softly.

“Sorry babe.” Mickey says before pressing their lips together. “I fucking love you.”

“I fucking love you too.” Ian replies before deepening the kiss as everything else fades in the background.

Mickey tilts his head and they move in sync out of years of practice. But despite all that Ian's lips still tingle. He hopes Mickey never stops making him feel this way. Wants to enjoy how their lips fit against each other’s -forever. They pull away to breathe and look into each other’s eyes.

“Fuck you’re beautiful.” Mickey says making Ian blush.

“Stop getting mushy on me babe let’s sleep.”

Mickey gets behind Ian and spoons him. Ever since Cade cut him Ian has been the little spoon. It wasn’t discussed, they didn’t talk about it, it just happened. Ever since Ian got hurt he's been sleeping in Mickey's hands and it makes them both happy. Makes Ian feel safe.  

 

**~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~**

 

Mickey blinks his eyes open to find Mandy leaning against their bedroom door watching them. “Hey.” She says with a gentle smile.

“Hi.” He replies still sleepy.

“Ma’s home.” she says. “Don’t let her see Ian's arm.” He nods.

“Dillon call yet?”

Mandy nods. “He's still confused. Can't believe Cade has been pretending this entire time.”

“He ask him?” Mandy nods. “And?”

Many shuffles her feet. “Cade said all this shit about wanting you and always getting what he wants.” Mickey glares at that. “Yeah.” She nods. “He says you won't be the first thing he lets get away from him.”

Mickey peaks at Ian who's snoring lightly, clearly still asleep. “He agrees that’s insane, right?”

“Of course.” She whispers. “Wanna talk outside?”

Mickey shakes his head ‘no’. “If I let him go he’ll wake up.”

Mandy smiles and nods again. “Talk later.” She walks out and closes the door behind her.

Mickey kisses the back of Ian's head and shuts his eyes. He pulls Ian even closer and Ian subconsciously grabs onto him.

 

**~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~**

 

Ian is heading home. He needs to talk to Lip. He won't tell Fiona of course because she will just worry him more than he already is. But Lip has never lacked solutions to everything. Whether shitty ones or not. He puts both hands in his pockets after tightening the scarf around his neck. He hisses as he shivers a little and hastens his steps.

“Ian.”

Ian gasps and halts immediately, his feet refusing to move. He can feel Cade walking towards him but he can't bring himself to turn around.

“What did you think would happen setting Dillon on me?” he asks now right behind him. “He doesn’t know me. There's nothing he can do.” He continues. “There’s nothing anyone can do.”

“Cade what do you…”

Ian doesn’t finish that sentence. He feels a painful prick in his neck right before everything gets blurry. Cade guides him towards a white car parked on the side of the road. Ian is staggering and drowsy so he clings to Cade as he guides him towards and into the car. Ian blinks but his eyelids are so heavy.

“Whe...re are you… taking m…me?” Ian whispers. He whispers as a blurry Cade straps him in.

“Relax Ian. Mickey will come get you.” Cade caresses the side of his cheek. “We will both be seeing him soon enough.”

The last thing Ian sees is Cade turn on the ignition before he promptly passes out.


	41. Chapter 41

"So are you guys okay?" Mandy exhales through her nose and looks at Mickey. They're smoking in the back. They can hear their mother cooking in the kitchen. 

Mickey shrugs. "Yeah. He's not mad." 

"You expected him to be?"

"I don' know man. I just don't want to lose him, you know?" 

Mandy nods. "Oh, I know." 

"We need to come up with a plan man." Mickey takes a pull of his cigarette and scratches his forehead with the hand holding the stick. "I don't like that Cade's been so quiet." 

"You wanna go to the cops?" 

Mickey looks and Mandy. "And tell them what?" 

"Dammit. I hate that the cops can never help until something happens first. How fucked up is that?" Mickey concurs with a nod. "So Jamie and Joey then?" 

"Yeah. Gonna call them later today. Have you talked to Dillon?" 

"Yeah." She throws out her finished cigarette. "He wants to know what we plan on doing. I think he's still in shock." 

Mickey can imagine. They did grow up together after all. He can see why Dillon would be having a hard time with this. He stands up and gives Mandy his unfinished cigarette.

"Ian thinks talking to Lip will help. So I'm gonna go walk him." Mandy chuckles. "Bitch I walked him home when there wasn't some psycho on the loose. Think I'm gonna let him walk by himself now?" 

"Gotta point." Mandy nods as Mickey walks back in. 

"Hey ma." Mickey hugs his mother from behind. 

"Hey baby. Get your boyfriend. Food's ready." 

He kisses her cheek and goes to their bedroom. When he pushes the door open, the bed is empty. What the fuck? Even though Ian could just be in the bathroom he panics. He rushes out of the room again and busts into the bathroom. It empty. Surely Ian didn't go home by himself? Right?

Mickey can feel himself start to sweat. He pulls out his phone and dials _Riding Hood._ It goes unanswered. 

He redials.

It rings but still Ian doesn't pick up. Now Mickey is fully panicked. He calls Lip as he puts on his jacket. Grabbing their baseball bat, he runs out the door. Lip picks up when he's halfway there. 

_"Mickey?"_

"Open the fucking door." He commands urgently.

Just as he's walking through the small gate the door swings open. "Mickey what the fuck?" Lip closes the door behind him and walks out. 

"Please tell me Ian's in there." He asks desperately his voice shaking. 

"Thought he was with you?" Lip frowns. "What's the big fucking deal Mickey? You're scaring me." 

"Cade's gone fucking mental and I think he might have taken him." 

Lip stares at Mickey for a while. He blinks then opens and closes his mouth a few times. He's clearly baffled and speechless but he finally settles on, "What?" 

 

                                 ♣

 

Ian is breathing hard. He doesn't think he has ever been this angry before. He's in Cade's basement, tied to a pole with his hands behind his back. He can see his phone blinking, ringing at the corner. But with his position and with Cade seated right across him he can't reach it so he doesn't even try. 

"Fifty bucks says that's Mickey calling." Cade speaks up. Ian just glares at him. Doesn't reply. "Oh man." Cade stretches out is legs and crosses his feet. "You guys have the best love I swear."

"That why you're doing this? Jealousy?" 

Cade shrugs and Ian scoffs, shaking his head. 

"You know the best thing about having a dad that doesn't give a shit Ian?" Cade asks. "I can do whatever the fuck I want." He continues. "Like, take the fall for another boy and get expelled. Like throw parties, store cocaine in the house." He laughs. "And you know, use the basement for kidnappings." Ian's mouth falls open. "Yeah." Cade nods looking around. "Charles didn't like it much down here either." 

"So you did land Charles in hospital." 

"Yeah. He fucked with Mickey. Almost got him expelled." 

"You are fucking insane!" 

"Hey, I've done shit for you too, so shut the fuck up!" 

"Casper." Ian whispers. "No one asked you to go after him." 

"He was out of line!" Cade shouts. 

"And you aren't!" Ian shouts back. "Right now, threatening us, kidnapping me. You're not out of fucking line?!" 

 

                                 ♣

 

"What does he want? Every person who kidnaps fucking wants something." Joey says looking at the high school students scattered in his living room. 

"Can I just..." Iggy starts. "I know that Ian is in trouble but Joey this living room God damn!" 

Mickey gives his brother his signature glare while everyone else looks around. White leather couches, glass coffee tables, the expensive paintings on the wall, the beautiful curtains that blend so well with the rest of the room. What the fuck? 

"Demn bro." Mandy says. 

"Your brother got good taste." Dillon whispers beside him. 

"Is that a fucking aquarium?" Iggy asks baffled. 

"Can we get back to matter at fucking hand please?" Mickey snaps. 

"Thank you guys. I try." 

Jamie scoffs as he walks in with cans of beers. "Bullshit. Cassie did the furnishing. Don't let him bullshit you." He takes a seat next to Jamie so they two huge men are facing them. "So what does this...." 

"Cade." Mandy finishes. 

"Cade." Jamie repeats. "What does he want? Why can't you just give it to him?" 

"Is it money?" Joey looks at Mickey. "How much? We can get it. Then if he asks for more I slash his fucking neck. No one fucks with my baby brother." 

Mickey blushes at the description. "Younger brother." He corrects. 

"Was talking about Ian." Joey smirks and Mickey gives him the finger. "Aaah I love you baby bro." He reaches over and ruffles Mickey's hair as the latter swats him off. 

"Jesus Christ." Jamie curses. "How many times are we gonna fucking ask what he wants?" 

Iggy rolls his eyes and explains. "The fucker fucked Mick. And now he wants more. Money won't work 'cause dude's rolling in it."

"Mandy!" Mickey snaps.

"We needed all the help we could get." 

"Wait." Jamie stares at Mickey. "You cheated on Ian? What the fuck?" 

"I would never fucking cheat on him." 

"No. Ian was there. A threesome gone wrong." Iggy offers eagerly. "Should have come to me. I'd have showed you how it's done." 

"Holy shit." Lip who's been silent this entire time curses. 

Jamie leans back on his seat and concurs him. "Well shit." 

 

                                 ♣

 

"Mickey will never fuck you." 

"How's your hand?" Cade asks kneeling in front of Ian. The redhead already knows what's about to happen. And even as he prepares himself for the pain, it still hurts like a motherfucker. He shuts his eyes tightly as Cade presses on his wound. "How's that feel?" 

"Ngggg." Ian groans gritting his teeth. He can feel the wound reopen and blood trickle down his arm. He wants to cry out and tell Cade to stop, but he doesn't want to give the asshole the satisfaction.

Cade finally let's him go and Ian takes a deep breath, his heart beating hard.

"It's just fucking sex Ian. And it's not like I didn't already fuck him. Why are you two making such a big deal out of this?" 

"You're the one making it a big deal." Ian blinks a few times. His hand aches so fucking much. "If Mickey doesn't want to fuck you, you move on. It's that fucking simple." 

"I get what I want. I don't do substitutes. And I won't start with Mickey." 

"Mickey is fucking taken!" Ian yells desperately. Trying to reason with Cade and his crazy thinking. "I'm his boyfriend and I'm saying no. Why not respect that?"  Cade scoffs. "You're gonna get yourself hurt." 

"Are you threatening me Ian? Is that a fucking threat?" 

"It's a fact. You don't let me go you _will_  regret-" he stops when Cade backhands him. "You're a fucking coward." 

"I'm a coward?" 

"Yeah. Tying me up, making me defenseless so you can hit me?" 

Cade chuckles in disbelief. 

"Mickey will never fuck you." Ian repeats.

"Then he doesn't really love you as much as you think he does." 

"I'm the one who told him not to fuck you. I'd rather die than let you get inside my boyfriend again." Ian spits. He throws his head to the side when Cade backhands him so hard this time he sees white.

"I liked you first you know. On Mickey's birthday. The moment I laid my eyes on you I wanted you." Cade breathes as he caresses Ian's sore cheek. "Don' make me hurt you." 

Ian spits in his face. 

"God dammit Ian." Cade curses as he gets up and reaches for his knife. 

 

                                 ♣

 

 "So where could they be Dillon?" Lip asks.

"I can't think of any other place apart from his place." 

"Would he really be that dumb?" Lip asks. "Taking Ian to a place he knows we'll find them?" 

"Pretty sure that's the point Gallagher." Jamie addresses Lip. "He's expecting Mick to give in, right?" 

 _"Fuck."_  Mickey whispers shooting up from his seat. 

"What?" Everyone asks at the same time. 

Mandy grabs the phone he's staring at. She gasps when she sees the photo of Ian, he's got bruises on his face, and blood on his shirt. 

"Whatever we're doing we need to do it right fucking now." Mickey says desperately trying hard not to cry. He is so fucking angry. The anger he's feeling right now is so intense it hurts like a fire in his belly. "He's fucking dead." He growls. 

"Mick calm down." Iggy placates. 

"He hurt Ian. I don't know what the fuck's going on over there but if you don't come up with a plan I'm taking your gun and I'm heading over there." He tells Joey. 

"Okay, okay." Joey stands up and passes the phone back. "I gotta admit. I hadn't taken this shit seriously until now. What do you want Mick?" 

"What do you mean?" Mickey sniffs.

"You came to us." Joey gestures between him and Jamie. "What do you want? Do you just want us to kick his ass, do you want him dead, do you want him in jail, what do you want?" 

"Yeah." Jamie gets up too. "It's up to you little bro." He nods once at Joey then turns back to Mickey. "Whatever you say goes." 

Mickey looks at Mandy and takes a deep breath. "I... I want," He thinks about it. Ian is hurt and the fucker sent a photo of it. He needs to hurt too. He needs to experience the same pain he's inflicted on Ian. Mickey hates him so much right now he wants him dead. He swallows and makes a decision before turning back to his older brothers. 

 

                                 ♣

 

Ian watches as Cade walk towards him with the knife. He doesn’t doubt for a second that it's about to be used on him. He takes a deep breath and braces himself. Cade kneels in front of him again and looks him straight in the eye. 

“Coward?” he asks with a humorless chuckle. “I'll show you coward.” He reaches behind Ian and cuts the rope. He then drops the knife and wraps his wrist around Ian's neck. “Think you can take me Ian? You don’t know me. You don’t know what I'm capable of.” 

Ian licks his dry lips, he's calming down. He dared Cade and now the guy wants a fight. A fight Cade will get. The hand on his neck isn’t really doing anything. It's just there. Ian reaches with both hands and wraps them around Cade’s neck too. 

“Sent Mickey that photo I took. I bet you he's on his way right now."Cade smiles. "I'm about to kick your ass Ian. Then I'll give you a temporary tattoo with that knife over there.” He nods towards the side and Ian's eyes dart towards the weapon. “and then if Mickey still refuses to give me what I want I will stab your unconscious body multiple times and leave you to bleed out. Then I'll decide if I wanna do the same to Mickey.”

The sound of Mickey being threatened spurs Ian to action. He squeezes Cade’s neck hard and pushes him back till Cade is lying down and Ian is straddling his stomach, still squeezing. Cade chokes but is laughing. “That all you got?” he whispers with effort. 

Ian punches him repeatedly before going back to the choking. Cade blinks up at him. Before Ian can think, Cade brings his hands up and grabs Ian's, pulling them off his neck. He then switches their positions so he's the one ontop. He spits blood beside Ian's head then laughs. 

“My turn.” 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spootycup what's good?


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Rider for the free consultation. he he he hee  
> sorry i'm late guys.

Cade only gets two punches in before Ian decides to ignore his aching arm. He masters every strength he has and pushes Cade off. As soon as the asshole lands on his ass Ian reaches for the knife behind him. He’s yet to grab it when Cade jumps on his back. He turns Ian around and starts the punching again. Ian head buts him and Cade grabs onto his nose cursing loudly. Ian reaches for the knife again. He doesn’t lift it because Cade is on his back again. This time Ian elbows him on the stomach so hard Cade goes motionless for a minute. Ian stares at him, eyes wide. Which is a bad move because it gives Cade time to recover and he's on him again. They roll around on the basement floor. Both fighting for dominance but none winning because they’re evenly matched.

Cade of course presses on Ian's wound and the latter yells loudly before punching Cade then straddling him and punching some more. When Cade pushes Ian off to reach for the knife, Ian chokes him from behind. He keeps squeezing and squeezing and doesn’t stop. Ian is so busy choking Cade that he fails to see that Cade has the knife until he feels the searing pain on his thigh.

Ian cries out so loudly from the pain, that the sound reverberates throughout the entire basement. Cade twists the knife and Ian jabs a thumb in his eye despite his pain. It's Cade turn to cry out and he gets up and walks backwards, getting away from Ian. Ian pulls out the knife. He screams even louder with every inch of the metal leaving him. He throws it across the slightly dark room. Blood gushes from his fresh wound and the pain is so much he can feel tears running down his face.

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” He chants repeatedly. “Mickeeeeeey!” Ian calls out even though he knows his boyfriend is nowhere in sight. "Mick." He repeats again weakly. 

 

                                                              ** <~>~<~>**

 

 

“Mickey.” Dillon calls.

Jamie, Joey, Mickey, Lip and Dillon are standing outside Cade’s house. Mickey is banging on the door loudly but it's yet to be opened. Dillon tries to get his attention again but Mickey doesn’t hear him. Instead he bangs again impatiently till Jamie pulls him back.

“Move, gonna burst in.”

Mickey quickly grabs onto his brother’s arm. “You can't fucking do that here. Not in this God damn neighborhood.” He looks around. “Someone is bound to call the fucking cops on us.”

“Then what do you suggest we do?’ Joey asks. “’Cause the motherfucker isn’t getting the fucking door.”

“Guys.” Dillon tries again but is interrupted by the loud scream that comes from inside.

They all freeze until they hear Mickey's name yelled out loud a minute later. Mickey's eyes go wide in panic and he turns to Jamie. “Break it the fuck down!”

“I got a key!” Dillon yells stepping forward. He waves the piece of metal around before unlocking the door quickly.

Mickey pushes him out of the way roughly as he barrels into the house. Dillon almost falls but Joey catches him. They quickly follow Mickey just as fast towards the basement. Mickey rushes downstairs to find Cade walking towards Ian who is laying on the floor, his chest rising up and down too fast for Mickey's liking.

“Get the fuck away from him!” he yells.

Joey pushes past him and heads towards Cade. Mickey rushes to Ian's side. He kneels on the blood and pats Ian up and down trying to find the source. It proves to be hard with his glassy eyes. Blood. Too much blood and Mickey can't breathe. “Ian.” He whispers. Ian's shirt is red, his hands are red, his trouser is red. Where is he fucking hurt! “Ian baby, talk to me.” Ian groans but otherwise doesn’t say anything else.

Mickey takes a deep breath and inspects carefully. He finally notices Ian's left leg is where the most blood is. He touches it and his boyfriend winces. Ian is beginning to pass out and Mickey panics. His hands are shaking as he reaches to touch his barely conscious boyfriend. He's in distress and he can't think straight.

“Ian.” He repeats but doesn’t get an answer. “Ian!” he shouts tapping both of Ian's cheeks. Ian is unresponsive and motionless and Mickey's panic increases tenfold. “Ian.” He cries. “My love.” He tries.

He is too busy worrying about Ian to pay attention to what's happening behind him. But he can hear his brothers talking. Commotion. Then more talking. He can't concentrate because, blood. Lots of blood is all he sees. He starts to cry. Sobs. 911. Lip. Lip is calling for an ambulance. That’s good. Someone is tapping on his shoulder, saying something. But Mickey can't hear a thing. And he doesn’t care. His ears are ringing. His heart is beating so loud he thinks the entire neighborhood can hear it.

More tapping. But Mickey can't take his eyes off Ian. “Shit baby, wake up.” he begs desperately. He leans Ian's head on his chest then rocks them back and forth. Ian's hand lies lifeless on Mickey's thigh and he cries harder, his throat aching. “I love you. I love you please wake up.” Mickey kisses Ian's forehead as tears and snort leave him. "Don’t leave me. I can't… I can't live without you Ian please, you gotta wake up.”  

 

                                                              ** <~>~<~>**

 

 

 When Mickey wakes up again he's in a hospital bed. “Ian.” He quickly shoots up and starts getting off the bed but a hand on his chest stops him.

“Slowly.” It's Mandy.

“What the fuck happened?”

“You passed out. Guess seeing Ian like that was too much for you.”

 _Ian_. He starts to get up again.

“He's going to be fine.” Mandy explains.

“He is?”

“Yeah. He just lost a lot of blood. It's why he passed out.” Mickey takes a deep breath. “He shouldn’t have pulled out that knife.” She says with a deep frown.

“I need to see him.”

“Okay. I'll take you to his room.” She waits till he wears his shoes before leading the way.

.

When they walk into Ian's room they find Fiona and Lip by his side. The siblings look up as soon as they walk in. “Mickey.” she says before walking towards him and pulling him in for a hug. “What happened? I thought you guys were besties with Cade. Why would he do this?”

“Jealousy. Basically.” He pulls away from her to walk towards the bed. “Has he woken up at all?”

“No. And he won't be for a while.” Lip speaks up.

“We’re pressing charges, right?” Fiona asks looking at all of them.

Mickey caresses Ian's left hand. Every injury on his boyfriend makes him angrier by the minute. The damage on his face makes Mickey wants to literally tear Cade’s heart out. Speaking of which; “Where is he?”

Mandy and Lip both look at Fiona. She rolls her eyes before lifting her hands in surrender and getting out of the room. Lip shrugs at the same time Mandy says, “We don’t know.”

“What do you mean you don’t know?”

“Your brothers took him way before help got there.” Lip explains.

Mickey frowns at both of them. “How is Ian going to explain his injuries and what he was doing in the Wright house by himself!” he shouts. “The cops will be on his ass as soon as he wakes up.”

 "No they won't." Mandy shakes her head.

"We got them both out of there before calling 911." Lip explains. "Ian was bleeding too much so we couldn't take him to the South side like we wanted. So we just dropped him a few houses down. Now all we gotta do is tell Ian to say he was attacked when he wakes up." 

Mickey shakes his head. "Nobody had to move anybody anywhere. Cade would have gone to fucking jail!" 

"That's what I said." Lip concurs. 

"Look at him." Mandy says gesturing at her best friend. "Fucker deserves way more than jail." She clicks her tongue. "Something you agreed to at Joey's." 

Mickey drops his voice to a whisper. "No. Asshole deserves to fucking die. But I specifically asked them not to!" 

Lip drops his voice too. "We know. But," He licks his lips. "with the way we found Ian, and with how upset you were. It just made them so mad. Made everyone mad. I don' think they'll stick to your request of just torturing him." He explains. 

"They _can't_ kill him." Mickey repeats softly. 

Mandy scoffs. "He should be burned alive." 

"Yeah but Ian," he glances at his sleeping boyfriend and winces again from the injuries. "I know him. And despite what Cade did to him, he still wouldn't be _for_ death." 

"Yeah." Mandy and Lip chorus. 

"Shit." Mickey runs a hand across his hair. He turns to Lip. "They didn't tell you where they took him?" The blond shakes his head 'no'. He turns to look at Mandy. "Where is Dillon? How's he taking all this?" 

"Not good." 

"He froze as soon as we got to the basement." Lip frowns. "Never seen him like that. He's always been so fucking strong. But seeing all the blood and seeing you like that..." He trails off. 

"Cade doing this to Ian is affecting him a lot. I've never seen him like this either. He's pretty fucking upset." Mandy tell him.

"I had to walk him to his place as Jamie and Joey drove off with a passed out Cade." Lip explains. 

Mickey exhales and turns to his boyfriend. "Can I have the room?" 

.

Mickey kisses Ian's forehead since it seems to be the only place that's untouched. "I'm so fucking sorry."

He can't help but feel like this is his fault. Like he maybe should have stopped this. He would have fucked Cade again if it means not having Ian in pain, or this hurt. He would do anything for Ian. Would even kill for him. And if his brothers end up killing Cade Mickey won't feel a thing. His concern for where they took him is for Ian's sake. Personally he doesn't care. He goes to the other side of the bed and uncovers Ian's hand. He has a newly wrapped bandage. It was bleeding too when they got there meaning Cade re-opened the wound. And now it's infected. Fuck, if Mickey could just catch him now. He'd choke the air out of Cade himself. 

 

                                                              ** <~>~<~>**

 

With a transfusion and the sedation, the nurse says Ian won't be awake for a few hours. That means Mickey has some time before it gets dark and he can spend the night with him. So he walks out of the hospital and heads towards Dillon's. 

He chain smokes the entire way until he runs out. He can't get the image of how he found Ian out of his head. Can't forget the panic he felt hoping they weren't too late and hoping his boyfriend wasn't leaving him. 

He knocks twice on the door before someone pulls it open. "Hey Jack." 

"Hey Mickey. How is Ian?" 

"Still out." Mickey replies, walking in. "Where is he?" 

"In bed. With Mandy." 

They both go up the stairs and into Dillon's room. He opens the door stealthily and finds Dillon lying on Mandy's lap but his eyes are wide open. He's not sleeping. Just staring.

"Dillon." His friend glances towards him once but then goes back to staring.

"Mandy can I talk to him?"

Mandy nods and her and Jack walk out leaving the two boys alone. Dillon sits up on his huge bed and leans against the board. 

"Hey." Mickey asks taking the single chair next to the bed. He turns it around so he's facing Dillon when he seats. 

"I just don' get it." Dillon starts. "I've known him all my life and him doing this is fucking mind boggling." 

"I know." 

"But," he shakes his head. "Some things are starting to make sense." 

"Yeah?" Mickey asks.

"Yeah." Dillon sniffs and rubs his nose. "Like this one time. We are in sixth grade, right? And this boy attacks Cade for always hanging around with a girl he likes. Jack and I defended Cade against him and the boy promised he'd back off. But then the next day he comes to class with a broken arm and he never glanced in our direction for the rest of junior high. And then, and then this one time in freshman year. We were at this party." Dillon continues. He sits up properly, clearly on a role. "Okay so, Cade was kind of attached to this boy Roy. Pretty sure they were fucking. But then Roy's ex comes back into the picture and it turns out Roy wasn't over him so of course they get back together. So at this party Roy shows up with his ex. I look at Cade and he has this look in his eye. But then he looked at me and it was like I'd imagined that look because it completely disappears from his face." Dillon looks at Mickey and takes a deep breath. "That night, Roy's ex falls off the balcony and breaks at least five parts of his body.

Everyone assumed it's because he was drunk. The guy insisted someone had pushed him but it made no sense at the time. I mean, who the hell would push him, right? Certainly not Cade! Not Cade who is loved by all. So it was chalked up to fucking drunkenness and that was that." 

"Dil." 

"And then, and then like a few weeks later..." 

Dillon goes on and on and on about instances where he should have _seen_. He alternates between ages. Even goes back to when they were younger. He talks, and talks, and talks and Mickey lets him. He sits there and listens as his friends lets it all out. 

"And you know what's fucked up?" He finally asks. 

"What?" 

"I am here hating him for what he did to all those people, to Ian. But I am still hoping your brothers don't kill him." 

"That's understandable Dillon." 

"Holy shit." Dillon curses his mouth wide open.

"What? What!" 

"It all started after his mom died." Dillon jumps off the bed. "Mickey Mick this... Shit." 

Mickey looks at his friend like he's crazy. "Dillon what are you saying?" 

"I think Cade is sick." 

"Damn right he's fucking sick in the head. He fucking tortured all those people, stabbed Ian!" 

"No. I mean yes. But no." 

"Dillon make some sense." 

"Think about it Mick!" Dillon starts pacing in only his boxers and thin T-shirt. "No one can be that good of an actor. Not for all this time. All these years. Cade can't be good one minute and then fucking psycho the next. He's sick. Don't this things happen after someone has gone through a traumatic experience?" 

"Wait, wait. Are you saying Cade's got fucking MPD?!"

"Yes." 

Mickey shakes his head no. "I...I don't think so." 

"I think so. You and Ian both said he was like a _completely different person_ when he was threatening you." 

"Yeah but, it's still him. He did this shit." 

"Mick, all Cade needs is a fucking psychiatrist." 

"You are wrong. Cade does not have fucking multiple personality disorder." 

"I think he does. We were convinced he's a good guy because he is a good guy. This other part of him comes out when he gets hurt and needs revenge or some shit." 

"I still don' see it." Mickey insists. 

"Only one way to find out. Call your brothers off. You gotta stop them from killing him." 

"What if we take him to the hospital and he doesn't have MPD?" 

"Then he goes to jail. I'll even testify against him." 

"Dillon." 

"Mick. I'm telling you, he's sick." 


	43. Chapter 43

 48 hours are almost over when Ian comes to. Mickey is asleep next to him on the hospital bed when he feels a finger poking the back of his hand. He startles awake making Ian wince from his injuries.

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry.” He apologises shooting off the bed. “Sorry. You’re awake!” he can't help the relieved laughter that leaves him even though the doctor had reassured him repeatedly that his boyfriend was going to be fine. “You're awake.” He repeats, softer. He lies on Ian's chest and the redhead rubs his back with his good hand, smiling gently.

“Mick, thirsty.” Mickey shoots up fast and reaches for the bottle beside the bed. He unwraps the straw the helps Ian drink from it. Ian chuckles. “Thanks.” He says more audible now and less groggy. “I'm fine you know. You can relax now.” Mickey nods vehemently and Ian frowns deeply before stretching out his right hand. “Baby stop, I'm fine.” He shushes Mickey who can’t control the tears running down his face.  He pulls him back in bed and in his former position only this time against his firm chest. Ian can feel his gown getting warm from more tears but he lets his boyfriend cry it out.

He rubs Mickey's back and just waits it out. When all is left is sniffling he looks at Mickey with concern.

“Why are you crying?” he asks gently caressing Mickey's tear stained cheeks.

“I can't… I, shit.” Mickey sniffs. “They way I found you Ian, I never want to go through that again. I've never been more scared in my entire fucking life.”

Ian smiles. “Including that one time you had that gun pointed at you?”

Mickey scoffs making Ian laugh. “That was nothing. Taking the gun from him was like taking candy from a fucking baby.” Ian laughs again but it dies on his lips when his boyfriend’s face goes sad again. “Was so fucking scared Ian.” His voice wavers and Ian's chest constricts painfully.

“I'm sorry you had to go through that. Is he in jail?”

“What?” Mickey asks avoiding Ian's eyes by lying on his chest again. Ian pokes a tongue inside his cheek thoughtfully.

“Mick, babe look at me.” Mickey slowly lifts his head. “You heard me.”

“I did.” He acknowledges.

“So? Where is he?”

“He umm…” Mickey clears his throat. He tries to sit up but Ian holds him tightly. “We, don’t know.”   

“Who's _we_?”

“Everyone involved.” Ian frowns but Mickey answers the question he's about to ask with a sigh. “Me, Lip, Mandy and Dillon went to see my brothers for help when I realized Cade had you.”

Ian gasps. “No.”

“Yes, Ian. Kinda had to.”

“Mickey they’ll kill him! How long have I been out?”

“Two and a half days.”

“And you still don’t know where they took him?”Ian winces as he sits up. “He's already fucking dead.” Ian whispers. “What happened Mick?”

Mickey catches him up on the events of that afternoon and tells him what he's to say to the cops if or when they show up. They're more likely to show up since Ian was picked up from the North side. If he’d been injured in the Southside they wouldn’t have made a fuss about it since such incidents –and worse- happen on the daily.

“Dillon thinks Cade might have MPD.”

  
“I can believe that.” Ian winces again and Mickey presses the button signaling for a nurse. “I don’t see how a person could have played us for that fucking long without us knowing who he really was. You know?”

“So you actually buy that shit?” Mickey asks because he doesn’t.

“I mean, he needs to be evaluated for sure but I can see it, yeah. Of course for him to be evaluated he has to actually be there. Mickey do something!”

“I… shit.” Mickey gets out of the bed just as the nurse and doctor walk in.

“Mr. Gallagher, you’re up. You had us worried there for a minute.” The doctor starts. “I'm Dr. Sheldon. I don’t know if you’ve been updated yet but your left hand is infected.”

“Shit.” Mickey looks at his boyfriend’s worried face. He starts to walk back towards the bed but Ian glares at him and he backtracks while taking out his phone.

Mickey walks out of the room and dials Joey’s number. His brother picks up on the fifth ring. Fucker. _“Sup, little bro?”_   

“Don’t little bro me, where the fuck is Cade?” Mickey snaps.

 _“That’s not for you to worry about.”_ Joey replies all cavalier and all it does is worry Mickey.

He takes a few breaths. “I have been calling non fucking stop for the last three days, and when you finally pick up it's to tell me I've got nothing to worry about?”

 _“Yep.”_ Joey takes a bite of what sounds like an apple.

“Is he alive at least?”

 _“Sure.”_ Joey says. _“I'm looking at him right now.”_

Mickey goes to a corner on the wall and whispers; “Joey listen to me, you can't kill him. You gotta give him back.” He pleads. “We think he might be sick.”

Joey scoffs. “ _’Course he's fucking sick. No one pulls that kind of fucked up shit unless they're sick.”_

“No Joey, like sick, sick. Sick like needs a fucking nuthouse sick.”

 _“You serious?”_ Joey asks for the first time sounding like he's actually paying attention.

“Wouldn’t joke about this.” Mickey says relieved to be getting somewhere with his brother.

_“That’s too bad.”_

“The fuck does that mean!” Mickey shouts but remembers he's in a hospital and he quiets down. He turns to find three nurses glaring at him and he heads towards the elevator.

 _“Well, Jamie may or may not have given him the same injuries he gave Ian.”_ He replies. _“Then multiplied them by three.”_

Mickey pinches the bridge of his nose and takes a deep breath. He waits till he's out of the hospital before asking for clarification, “So basically the guy now has six stub wounds?” Joey hums in confirmation. “And he's still alive?”

_“Barely.”_

“Joey. He _can't_ die.”

_“He **needs** to pay.” _

“Not with death.”

_“Mandy agrees.”_

“Ian doesn’t want him dead Joey. And he’s the fucking victim.”

_“You do.”_

“Not the point.”

 _“Sometimes I hate how soft your boyfriend is. Then I remember it's the reason why you didn’t turn out like us then I love him again.”_ Joey says still chewing.

“Joey would you just…”

“Relax. This is what we do. You’ll get him back.” He assures then quickly adds, “Alive.”

He hangs up before Mickey can say anything. “Fucker.” He mutters outloud. Ian is going to eat him alive.

He pulls out a cigarette and lights it. He sees Mandy park and get out of Dillon's car before walking towards him.  He keeps an eye on her as he smokes up. “He woke up.” he tells her before she can ask.

She gasps and claps excitedly. “Then what the hell are you doing out here!”

“Needed to talk to Joey.”

She takes the stick from him and takes a deep drag. “They still won't give him back?”

“Yeah. And they’ve stabbed him six times.”

“Good.” She says unfazed. “Let’s go.”

 

                                                              ** <~>~<~>**

 

When Ian leaves the hospital he's limping and his infected arm still aches like a motherfucker. But thankfully he's got these painkillers that seem to do the trick. Thank God this Cade stuff had to take place during the holidays because he’s going to be in bed rest for a while.

He insists on limping upstairs by himself to get some clothes or any other shit he’ll need for his stay at the Milkovich house. He opens his drawer and laughs when he finds it practically empty. When did he become a Milkovich? Because he barely has anything in here. Everything he can see belongs to Mickey. He chooses to go brush his teeth instead. A simple action that proves to be hard since he’s only got one arm now.

It's as he's limping back downstairs when he hears yelling.

“Let me take care of him! I can take care of him.” Mickey.

“No! He's _my_ responsibility.” Fiona.

“He’s coming with me.” Mickey.

“Like fuck he is! He’s not going anywhere.” Fiona.

“I can take care of him there. He’s staying with me!” Mickey.

“Please, let me look after him.” Fiona.

“You already have five other kids to look after. You won't have time, let Mickey take him.” Lip.

“That doesn’t fucking matter Lip. He's still my brother.”

“And he’s my boyfriend, what's your point?”             

“He was with you when this happened.”

Ouch.

“C’mon Fiona, whether he's here or at the Milkovich house, you know he's taken care of. Mickey's mom treats Ian like one of her own.”

There is silence and Ian assumes Fiona is ruminating Lip’s point. Damn, getting down the stairs is taking too long.  He hears her breath deeply. “Fine. I'm sorry about what I said, that was a low blow. I know you’d never let anything bad happen to him.”

“Thank you.” Ian can hear the relief in his boyfriend’s voice.

He finally, fucking finally makes it down the stairs and three pairs of eyes watch him carefully.

“Carl got you a clutch.” Lip says.

“Stolen.” The four of them chorus.

Mickey wraps an arm around Ian's waist to help him. Ian readily throws a hand across his boyfriend’s shoulder. “M not fucking using that.” He says before guiding them towards the door.

“Will come to check on you.” Fiona shouts as the door closes.

“Thought you were gonna pack?”

Ian laughs again at the fact that; “I guess all my clothes are at your place.” He idly wonders if they can even distinguish whose clothes belong to whom at this point.

Mickey smiles as he carries most of Ian's weight. “Makes sense.”

 

                                                              ** <~>~<~>**

 

Ian is asleep. Was asleep. But he can feel someone watching him. It's weird.

He opens his eyes and they widen in surprise. “Dillon?” the other boy is seated on the bed, watching him. “You are being so fucking creepy right now.” Ian seats up slowly, trying not to get any weight on his left hand.

“I'm sorry about what happened to you, you know I am.”

Ian nods. “But?”

“You gotta call Mickey's brothers off.”

“I agree. I don’ want him dead either.”

“I love Mickey, but I don’ see him being convincing enough.”

“Even if he is they won't listen to him, I hear you.”

“He won't be because he also wants him dead.” He frowns. “What?” Dillon asks when he sees Ian smiling.

“I just find it funny that you’ll say you love Mickey but you won't say it to Mandy.”

“He's my best friend, it's different.” Dillon manages a small smile but his expression soon turns solemn. “He's like a brother to me.” He says suddenly, and Ian has never seen the guy this vulnerable. “I just… if he's sick, I'll never forgive myself if I didn’t at least try to find out.” Ian nods. He gets it. “Can you believe his dad came home and didn’t even ask about him?” Dillon continues. “I went to clean up the blood because it was already drying up” he cringes at the fact that that was Ian's blood. “when he came home. I was done and having a drink when he walked in. He said hello, went up to his room, came down with a bunch of documents, stopped to say goodbye, then told me, and I quote,” Dillon swallows. “Tell him I left money on my dresser.”

Ian looks at his friend sympathetically.

“Didn’t even use his fucking name. Then he walked out. That’s the person Cade has for a dad. He didn’t ask where he is, or how he is. Just left him fucking money. And he doesn't call, and if Cade calls, he's always too busy to talk. It's like Cade isn’t even his son. He's…” Dillon's voice wavers and Ian finds himself tearing up. Shit, Cade’s life is fucked up.

“Dillon.”

“Ian please.” Dillon begs. “I know what he did to you was fucked up. I know every psychotic thing he's ever done he deserves to pay for. But he can't die. I don’t…” Dillon sniffs as a tear runs down his cheek. He grabs Ian’s good arm and kneels on the bed so they're looking at each other straight in the eye. “Just let me find out if he's sick. And if he's not then you can do whatever you want. Just please…”

“Hey,” Ian interrupts him. He nods. “I'll get him back.” He assures. “Okay? I promise I'll get him back.”

Dillon takes a deep breath and sniffs. He can't help but marvel at Ian. Anybody else wouldn’t give a shit after he’d been kidnapped and stabbed and the man he loves threatened. But Ian is willing to help him out. And for this he will owe the other boy for life.

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys. i have never gotten 500 kudos on a WIP before. or ever really.  
> so like, thank you so much. i can't believe you guys love this fic **this much.** so just, thank you so much  
>  Lucky Shaz is glad to be of service. tihihihihihihihi


	44. Chapter 44

_Seven Weeks Later_

 

"Can we pleeeease have a party? I want a fucking party." Ian whines where he's standing, leaning on his clutch. Turns out he did use Carl's gift after all. He doesn't need it as much these days, but sometimes when it's too cold his leg aches.

Iggy looks up from where he's playing some video game. "You're a cripple."

Mickey knocks the back of his head at the same time their mom throws a plastic bowl at him. Wet cereal spreads all over his chest and lap. "Be nice Ignatius."

Iggy just rolls his eyes. "You want a party, I'll get you the..." He glances at their mom. "The items. You deserve it after the month you've had."

"Oh Ian." Mama Milkovich starts. "You would think after falling off that tree when you were ten years old you'd have learned your lesson. But no," she shakes her head. "boys." She chastises buying the lie they fed her. "And inebriated none the less!" She exclaims scandalously. "I should teach you a lesson with my stick but," she comes closer and taps his bandaged arm that's almost fully healed now. "You're hurting enough." she says before heading towards the kitchen.

"You better not be hurting when January comes around. Your spot as football captain should remain yours." Mandy speaks up where she's on her phone on the recliner.

Ian limps towards the couch. "Going home. Walk me?"

Mickey looks up and nods. He puts down his cup of tea and goes to the bedroom. He puts on his warm jacket, scarf and gloves before picking up Ian's. He then goes back out and dresses his boyfriend then they head towards the door.

"See you later mama Milkovich!" Ian shouts over his shoulder.

"Take care my boy!" She blows him a kiss and Ian smiles as Mickey helps him down the stairs.

They walk for a block in silence before Ian speaks up. "I'm sorry."

Mickey blows into his hands. "What for?"

"We haven't had sex in weeks. For way longer actually."

"Not your fault."

Ian nods wondering if his injuries are the only reason why they're not having sex. This is the first time the topic is coming up after all. Which is really strange when you think about it.

"You think I'll be better before school opens?" Ian asks.

"If there's one thing my boyfriend is, is fucking strong. So yeah. I know you will." Mickey says confidently making Ian smile.

"Thanks for taking care of me."

Mickey laughs as he lights up a cigarette. "Will you stop being so fucking weird? It's my job."

Ian stops. "I'm not being weird. Everything's been fucking weird since..."

"Yeah." Mickey agrees.

"How's Dillon holding up?"

"He's fine. I guess. Haven't seen him for as long as you but at least he replies to texts."

"This thing hasn't destroyed your friendship has it? I'd feel really bad."

"Again, not your fault." Mickey exhales through his nose and looks up at Ian who's stopped to face him. "You need to stop blaming yourself for every fucking thing. It's _his_ fault." He sighs deeply. "Everything is his fault. Not yours. Not mine. Not anybody's but his."

Mickey doesn't like saying Cade's name very much. It gives him shivers and bad memories.

Ian steps closer and pecks Mickey on the lips. "But we're going to be okay, right?"

Mickey caresses his cold cheek. "'Course we are."

Ian smiles and nods.

They walk the rest of the way in companionable silence and with Mickey chain smoking.

"You're not coming?" Ian asks when Mickey doesn't follow him up the front steps.

"Nah. Going to the North side. Check on Dillon."

Ian nods. "Okay. Say hello."

 

                        ** <~><~>~<~><~>**

 

_"Give him back Joey!"_

_"No."_

_"That's not your call to make."_

_"Nobody fucks with fucking family."_

_"And I get that. But I'm asking you to let him go. We need to find out if he's sick."_

_"Fuck that shit man. Motherfucker needs to pay for what he did to you and Mick."_

_"God dammit Joey! I'm asking you not to kill him."_

_"He fucking tortured you! How can you even..."_

_"Exactly. He tortured **me!**  He hurt  **me!**  And now **I,** am asking you to give him back." _

 

                        ** <~><~>~<~><~>**

 

"You know what I like?" 

"Apart from dick?" 

Mandy elbows Ian in the ribs. "Yes, apart from dick. You dick." Ian laughs. "Peace." Ian scoffs and laughs even harder. "No hear me out." They were lying side to side on Ian's bed so she sits up. "I like dealing with normal problems. You know. Not kidnappings and threats from people with multiple personality disorders." 

"Yeah well. That was almost two months ago. I doubt we'll ever have to go through that again." 

"That's true." 

"Is Dillon doing better?" 

Mandy lies back down. "Well, I think he thought having Cade alive would make him feel better which it didn't." She sighs. "But at least he's coming to the party so there's that." 

Ian sits up quickly. "We're having a party!" 

Mandy glares at him. "You asked for it this morning." 

"Yeah but i didn't think I'd actually get one." 

It's Mandy's turn to scoff. "As if Mickey would ever deny you anything." 

Ian laughs. "That's true." He smiles at her. "And neither I him." 

"You two are ridiculous." 

"Like it's not the same with you and Dillon." 

Mandy turns so she's sleeping on her stomach. She lays her head on Ian's chest "Yeah but, you and Mickey are like soulmates. First love, first kiss, first time, you've shared everything together. First proposal no doubt..." She trails off. "Like, you'll be together forever. And that has no signs of changing." 

Ian covers her mouth. "Don't, jinx it." She frowns and pulls his hand away. 

"Are you guys not okay?" 

"We are. We are." 

Mandy raises her head to look at him. "I don' believe you." 

Ian sighs heavily and taps his stomach with his left hand. "Things are tense." 

"But, the sex is good, right?" Ian shakes his head and she gasps. "You're having bad sex?" 

"We're having  _no_  sex." 

Mandy glances at his thigh. "But with the leg..." 

"It's better. And we could get creative if we wanted." 

"Ian." 

"It's fine. We're fine. It'll pass." 

"It's been a month!"

"We're fine." 

"And a few weeks." 

"Listen to me, read my lips, we, are, fine."

 

 

                        ** <~><~>~<~><~>**

 

 

 "Do you need me to bring anything?" Dillon asks as Mickey prepares to leave. 

"Nah." Mickey drains his glass of whiskey and shakes his head 'no' "Iggy's got it covered." 

Dillon nods. "Okay. Could use a party man." 

Mickey shrugs. "Guess." 

"A party is good." Dillon continues. "It means we're ready to move on. Means red is ready to move on." 

Mickey hadn't thought about it that way. He just wanted to get his boyfriend what he asked for. "I guess." He repeats. 

Dillon stands up too as they walk towards the door. "It doesn't look like you'll have too much fun at this party Mickey Mick. You alright?" 

"Yeah just..." Mickey pauses at the exit and licks his lips. "You ever felt like something is wrong but you're not sure what?"

Dillon frowns. "Not sure I can relate. But what could it be? Things are back to normal, _have been_ back to normal. Cade's taken care of, so unless you're talking about your relationship..." He trails off. 

"Were fine though." Mickey argues scratching his nose. "We're okay." 

Dillon shrugs. "Then you'll figure it out soon enough. See you tonight?"

"Yeah, see you tonight." 

 

 

** <~><~>~<~><~>**

 

 

Lip guides Ian down the steps and towards the Milkovich house. The party hasn't started yet but Ian wants to be there before it does. Wants to see Mickey. They walk in to find said boyfriend seated on the couch rolling joints. 

"Hey!" Mickey greets with a grin. "You guys are early." 

"We're Frank Gallagher's kids. It's gonna take a while to get us drunk so we figured we'd start early." Lip explains making the couple laugh. 

"Kitchen." Mickey answers the unasked question. He chuckles some more when the blond dashes towards the kitchen. He taps the seat so Ian can join him. 

Ian nods towards their bedroom instead. 

Mickey puts the current rolled joint aside and wipes his hands on his trouser. He then gets up and follows his limping boyfriend to the room. He walks in shutting the door behind him. 

He finds Ian smiling at him, hands in his pockets. "What?" 

"All we've shared are pecks for weeks now. We don't fuck, we don't even make out. Even though we sleep in the same bed." Ian limps towards him so they're practically chest to chest. 

Mickey licks his lips and takes his boyfriend's hand. "Yeah I know. But you went through some serious shit. We both did. And plus your leg," he looks at Ian earnestly. "I just figured we both needed some time." 

"Well," Ian touches their lips together and lingers. Mickey inhales deeply and pushes even closer. Ian pulls back to run a hand in Mickey's hair. It's getting longer. "I'm done needing time. How do you feel?" 

Mickey smirks. "I feel like I need my boyfriend inside me." 

"Thought you'd never ask." Ian murmurs before grabbing Mickey forcefully and pulling him into a deep kiss. A real kiss. 

Both boys moan immediately. Mickey pulls Ian even closer and starts guiding them towards the bed. It's...not as easy as it used to be. They have to stop kissing first and walk towards it because of Ian's leg. They laugh the whole way there then start taking off their clothes. Mickey lies down naked, and slowly crawls towards the pillows. He watches Ian carefully as the redhead swallows and takes him in. He then gets on the bed and crawls towards Mickey. He straddles him and licks across his neck. Mickey breathes hard and audibly. He hesitates, before holding onto Ian's shoulders and caressing softly. 

Ian looks into his eyes and caresses Mickey's thigh back and forth. He takes a deep breath and lies on top of Mickey slightly so he can support himself with his elbow. "Mick." 

"Ye..." Mickey starts but has to clear his throat. "Yeah?" 

"You're umm..." Ian sniffs. "You're shaking." 

He is? Mickey grabs onto Ian's shoulders and takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I didn't know..." 

"It's okay. Are you alright?" 

Mickey nods. "Yeah, c'mere." 

Mickey pulls him down for another kiss. It's soft and sensual and both boys know they should be enjoying this more than they are. It's cold out, why is the room so hot? And why is everything so God demn tense! 

Panic rises inside Mickey and he hugs Ian to him. He sucks on his bottom lip and caresses his back. "Need you." He says desperately. 

Ian nods and reaches for the lube they haven't touched in a while. He uncaps it and just... _stares_ at it. 

"It's just fucking lube baby, come on." Mickey touches both of Ian's cheeks and makes the redhead look at him. 

"I know, i know." Ian squeezes some in his fingers and drops the tube on the sheets. He warms it between his fingers and Mickey widens his legs. Ian guides his hand between his boyfriend's hole and pushes a finger in. Mickey winces at the cold feeling. "I'm sorry." Ian is quick to aplogise. 

Mickey just shakes his head and nods for Ian to continue. Ian fingers him open, paying more attention to the act than he usually does. His eyes are there, looking on as his fingers move in and out. Mickey wishes he would be kissing him or licking on him or biting on him but instead all of Ian's attention is on that one action. 

"Ian." 

"Yes?" Ian is quick to look up. 

"I'm good." 

"Okay." Ian nods and glances at Mickey's ass one more time. Shit, their first time wasn't this awkward. He's pretty sure he can't do Mickey in this position, which is probably something he should share. 

Like, right now. 

So they can figure something out. 

_“I know you don’ wanna hear this Ian but, I really wanna fuck your boyfriend.”_

"Ian," Mickey calls but Ian is still focused on his ass. "Hey, hey," he grabs Ian's face so they can look at each other. "My love what's happening?" 

_"So fucking beautiful."_

Memories of that day keep replaying in Ian's head. He shakes his head again and kisses Mickey. "I love you." 

"I love you too." Mickey replies already aware that something is wrong but in denial. He kisses Ian hard and tries to bring him back to the present. 

Ian is getting into it. Mickey's kisses could always do that to him. But,

_Cade grabbing Mickey's hips. Cade pushing in harder. Cade moaning. Mickey moaning._

_......_

_"You heard him fucking stop!"_

_"What do you want?"_

_"I want him gone."_

"Shh..." Mickey caresses the back of Ian's head and his back. He doesn't know why Ian is crying but he holds him through it. His weight has given out and now they're lying flat against each other, dicks soft. "It's okay." Ian only sobs louder. "It's fine Ian. Shh..." Ian is even shaking now and Mickey finds himself tearing up too. 

Yeah. They're not okay. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael the actor who plays Iggy said Iggy's full name is Viggo. But it's too late on the story now. Plus Ignatius sounds more irritating to a child whose parent insists on using it in full.  
> No offense to anyone named that or related to anyone with the name. 
> 
> (^。^)


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so sleepy. but here are almost 5k words for y'all.  
> @Vikki u wanted the fluff back. he he hee. i tried to throw it somewhere in there.  
> enjoy!

"Cade ruined us."

"You're drunk." Mandy points out as Ian closes the kitchen door, joining her in the backyard.

"Of course I'm fucking drunk. He _ruined_ us." Ian cries as he walks down the stairs where she's seated smoking.

"I'm sorry Ian."

"FUUUUUUUCK!" Ian yells loudly into the night. "FUUUUUUUCK!" He does it again no doubt trying to get rid of his frustration.

"Feel better?" Mandy asks once he's done.

"No."

They go silent with Ian drinking and Mandy smoking, watching him carefully. 

"Remember how you said we're soulmates and that we would no doubt be together forever?"

"Yeah?"

Ian shakes his head and takes several gulps of the whiskey bottle on his hand. "I don't think we'll survive this Mandy. It's not good."

_"Mick what are we going to do?" Ian asks after he's calmed down._

_"I don't know Ian. I mean, in the back of our minds we obviously knew something was wrong. I mean..."_

_"Two months."_

_"Yeah. Two months without sex, it's not us. Never been us. Don' matter if we're fucking fighting or some shit." Mickey takes Ian's hand that's under his pillow and entwines their fingers. "What do you wanna do?"_

_Ian squeezes Mickey's hand. "Do you think we'll ever get over this?"_

_"Yeah. Just not now."_

_"Yeah." Ian thinks they need time too. "If we stay together with this hanging over our heads..."_

_"I know."_

_"Fuck Mickey, I'm scared."_

Mandy frowns up at her best friend who looks like he's about to cry. "No."

"Yes Mands. This is it. This is the thing that comes between the school's power couple."

"No!" Mandy insists admantly. "I wont allow it. Gallavich is not breaking up on my watch. No!"

"This can't be fixed, Mandy!" Ian yells dropping the bottle and the liquor spills. "We tried having sex today and guess what, we couldn't." He breathes staring into Mandy's eyes who's watching him with wide eyes. "I can't penetrate my boyfriend without thinking about Cade doing it. And Mickey," Ian sniffs. "Fuck." He whispers. "This is it Mandy. This is fucking it."

"There has to be something you can do. Money's not a problem. You could both go to therapy."

"Gallaghers don't do therapy." Ian says before taking Mandy's beer from her hand.

"Stop mixing alcohol."

"Like I give a shit." Ian mutters before draining it.

Mandy shakes her head. This is unbelievable. Like she seriously can't believe Ian is talking about a fucking break up. Their relationship surely can't be in that much trouble. 

"What does Mickey think?"

"We're not fine Mandy. That's the bottom line. He knows it, I know it."

Ian wants to not _feel_ anymore. He doesn't want to feel anything. Because when does he feels like his heart is being ripped out of his chest. He is going to lose Mickey, he can feel it. They won't make it through this. It's been awkward between them for months. They just didn't wanna see it. Or talk about it. They've been in denial for almost two months! Two fucking months they didn't want to admit something was terribly wrong.

Now they need to face it. The undeniable truth is that Cade tried to come between them. And even though he's long gone, he succeeded.

It's the threesome  
It's the kidnapping.  
It's the whole terrifying experience they went through.

It has come between them. Mickey was _shaking._ Shaking when they tried to have sex. That's just...shit. Ian shakes his head. Yeah, he doesn't want to feel anymore. So he'll drink until he blacks out. So he passes Mandy and goes back up the stairs.

"Ian."

"Alcohol."

Is all he gives as a reply before going back into the house. He finds Dean and Sapphire standing by the sink. He grabs the bottle of Jonny Walker Dean is about to pour himself and walks away with it.

.

"Red needs to slow down." Dillon tells Mickey where they're standing in the living room watching Jack and Cayden arm wrestling for money.

Mickey glances at his boyfriend who's already unsteady but drinking straight from the bottle. "He's fine."

While Ian has decided to get wasted out of his mind, Mickey has lost any and all morale. He's been holding the same beer for hours and it's not even halfway gone. Taking a sip, he licks his lips and watches Ian where he's leaning on the wall with the bottle of whiskey almost gone. He's going to have one hell of a hangover. He's also going to get drunk before everybody else.

"Jesus." Mickey rubs his forehead. He hands Dillon his beer. "Gotta keep an eye on him."

"Hey." Dillon stops him. "You find out that thing you were talking about?" He asks. "The something wrong?"

Mickey nods. "Unfortunately."

Fuck, his heart breaks at the admission. How on earth are they going to make it through this? That fucking psycho did this and Mickey wishes Joey would have gone ahead and killed him. How did they even let themselves get there? Mickey is done with hard drugs. Fucking done. All they hold is a bad memory now.

He also needs to be the one supporting Ian, not Trent. "I got him." He tells the blond as he pulls the drunk redhead into his arms.

"He was going pretty hard. He okay?"

"Mind your fucking business Trent." Mickey tells him and their classmate just nods and walks away. Mickey takes Ian to their room and pushes the door open. He places Ian on the bed and his boyfriend sits on the edge. "Ian." Mickey calls gently.

"Yeeeah?"

"How are you going to drink this hard on one bad leg?" He asks concerned. "You're supposed to be keeping your weight of it."

"Exactly. I'm not drunk. It's the...it's tha leg." Ian slurs. Mickey starts to undress him. "Mick, baby."

"Yes?"

Ian grabs both of Mickey's cheeks and Jesus Christ, Mickey could get drunk from his breath alone. "What are we going to thu?"

Mickey smiles at the _thu._ "Right now, you're going to sleep. Then in the morning we'll know what to thu."

"Mkay." Ian says softly as Mickey tucks him in.

"Don't fall asleep till I bring you water, alright?"

Ian grabs Mickey's hand and pulls him back. "You're always... gonna love me no matter wa happens, right?"

"Of course Ian! I'm never gonna love anybody else but your red ass."

Ian nods. "Mkay."

Mickey pecks his cheek. "I'm coming. I love you."

"Love you too. My love."

Mickey shuts his eyes tightly as Ian caresses his cheek. He squeezes the taller boy's hand and nods once. Taking a deep breath, he walks out the door.

                               **~0~**

Ian stirs to low murmuring. He rubs his eyes and shadows them as he opens his lids, not wanting to be blinded by the light. He frowns when he opens his eyes to find darkness. What the fuck? He could have sworn he slept for more than just a few hours.

Reaching for his phone, he dials _My Love._ The call doesn't get answered but Mickey bursts through the door two minutes later. "You're awake." 

Ian sits up. "Why do you look surprised?" 

Mickey shrugs. He doesn't know. 

"Is it because you know we need to talk?"

Mickey passes Ian the sandwich he brought with. "It's not some emergency." 

Hungry Ian bites into it immediately. He nods. "You're right." He doesn't mind postponing the eminent doom of their relationship. The relationship he thought was strong enough to overcome anything. He chews his third bite and swallows, looking at his boyfriend who is still watching him with his hands in his pockets. "Are there people in the house?" 

"Mom is with Aaron so the party extended." Mickey shrugs. 

"What happened to the music and the noise?" 

"People are still drunk from last night?" 

"Last night!" Ian exclaims. "How long have I been asleep?" Mickey nods. "Shit." 

The shorter boy laughs. "With how much you consumed, we get it." 

"You're still not drunk though." 

"Eh." Mickey shrugs again. "Trying to stick to beer. Not in a partying mood." 

"Why'd you throw it?" Mickey raises an eyebrow at him. Ian rolls his eyes. "I'm just saying, you shouldn't have if you didn't want to." 

"This you trying to start a fight?" 

Ian pauses midchew. "No." He says with his mouth full. "I'm just saying it wasn't a must."

"Says the guy who passed out before people even got to _his_ party." 

"Fuck off." 

They stare at each other with soft smiles. Ian puts his unfinished sandwich aside with a sigh. "Gonna go back to sleep." 

"Kay." Mickey starts to walk towards the door then stops. "Goodnight Ian."

Ian uncovers his head to look at Mickey. "Night Mick." 

 

 

                       **~0~0~0~0~**

 

 

Ian and Mickey are seated on the Milkovich front steps in silence. Mickey is on his forth cigarette since they sat here. None of them want to talk first. 

"Would it be a break or a break up?" Ian finally asks. 

"Huh?" 

"If we were to do it. What would it be?" 

Mickey scratches his eyebrow. "A break. I still love you man. Kinda just want to get past this so we can move on." 

"Yeah. Me too." Ian nods. 

"So we're doing it, taking a break?" 

Mickey looks at Ian and the redhead can't help but kiss him. He can taste the nicotine and he moans softly when he feels Mickey's soft tongue against his. They pull away and Mickey laughs. 

"Can we still do that during this break?" 

Ian laughs too. "Don't see why not." He takes Mickey's hand that's between them. "We'll still be boyfriend's, we're just taking a break, right?" 

"Right." 

                                  **~0~**

"Ian." Silence. "Ian." Fiona calls again but Ian doesn't answer her. "Ian!" She kicks his twin bed so he can open his eyes. 

"What?" He looks up at her, exhausted. 

"Christmas is in a week. I know you didn't just tell Debbie you and Mickey broke up." 

"We didn't break up, we're taking a break."

Fiona crosses her arms, eyebrows drawn together in confusion. "What's the difference?" 

"We're still boyfriends, but we're taking some time apart." He explains. "We'll get back together." 

Fiona nods. "Okay. That better be all though. You two are not allowed to break up." 

Ian rolls his eyes but nods. 

"Okay well, dinner in an hour." She says before walking out. 

                                 **~0~**

"Ian look, I never butt in when it comes to your life, but do you really think a break up is the way to go?" Lip asks that night at dinner. 

Ian glares at Debbie. "I said we're taking a break. Not breaking up. There's a difference." 

"Oh." 

"Yes." 

"What's the difference?" She asks.

"Ian." Lip calls again. "In light of what happened, you two need to stick together even more than ever. Not separating." 

"Its for the best."

"You both agreed to this?" Lip persists. 

"Yes. We need this." Ian puts a piece of meat in his mouth and chews thinking the discussion is over. 

"But," Lip puts down his spoon and scratches his blond hair like a person stressing out. "I just... You're Ian and Mickey. "

"I'm aware." Ian replies dryly. 

Lip sighs and picks his spoon back up. "Whatever." 

 

 

                       **~0~0~0~0~**

 

 

Ian's limp is almost none existent now. He's at work flipping through a food magazine when Mandy walks in. 

"Hey best friend." She greets leaning on the counter. She always comes around once a day to check on him.

"Hi." He closes his magazine and chews on his bottom lip anxiously. 

"For fuck's sake." Mandy rolls her eyes. "Just ask." 

"How's Mickey?" 

"Not good." Ian quickly sits up. "Relax. It's just food poisoning. The doc said he would be fine, he just needs some rest for three to four days." 

"How the fuck did he get food poisoning?" 

"Mickey, Dillon and the guys took a road trip to Michigan for two days. Don' know what he ate." 

"They were in a road trip?" 

"I knew you weren't checking the group chat." 

Ian inspects his nails. "We haven't talked since..." He sighs. "Is he in pain?" 

"You know Mick. He won't say if he is. But I heard him wincing today morning so he must be." She shrugs. "Need some company?" 

He nods just as a customer walks in. 

                                  **~0~**

"I would punch you right now if you weren't sick." Ian dabs a wet cloth on Mickey's sweaty forehead. "How can you get sick and not even text me, huh?" 

Mickey turns so he's lying on his side. "I don't understand what the fucking rules are!" 

Ian shakes his head. "It doesn't matter. We were friends first. Remember that." 

Mickey takes Ian's hand that's holding the wet cloth. "I'm sorry. Spend the night?"

Ian nods once. "Of course." He pecks Mickey on his forehead. "I'll go get you more drinking water." 

Ian just opened the fridge to reach for an apple when he senses he's not alone in the kitchen. He slowly turns around to find Mama Milkovich crossing her arms and watching him. 

"What is this I hear about you two not being together anymore? Why?" 

Ian avoids her eyes as he leans on the counter. "We're not okay so we decided to take a small break. But we'll be together again." 

"When?" 

"We don't know yet? Until we solve whatever's going on." 

"Why can't you solve it and still be together?" 

Ian shakes his head. "We can't be together right now ma, it's... we can't." She smiles. "What?" 

"You're looking after him in his time of need so I guess..." She sighs. "Just, get your shit together, please." 

"You said shit." 

"I heard. I was here." She snarks. 

"We're doing our best." 

She caresses his elbow and slides her hand down till she's holding his hand. "Do better." 

With a squeeze of his fingers, she walks off. 

"So your mom needs us to do better." 

Mickey hums. "I know. She's been on my ass. They all have."

Ian gets in bed under the covers and pulls Mickey in so he can spoon him. "My family too. A lot of people are rooting for us." 

"They need to mind their own fucking business is what they need to be doing." 

                                **~0~**

 Ian doesn't leave Mickey's side for the next few days. He takes care of Mickey. Cleans the bucket when he throws up, wipes him down when he sweats, holds him through the night. He can't and won't do go anywhere till he knows the boy he loves is better. 

So he only goes to work at the mini market then is right back here to the Milkovich house. After three days Mickey looks better and there's no more vomiting. Ian finally allows him to smoke. 

 Dillon brings him a new packet of Marlboro and they smoke up in the backyard after Ian has left for work. 

"You two are so fucking weird." Dillon shakes his head. "Tell me again why you couldn't solve the problem _without_ taking this stupid break?" He sips his beer, gaggles and then spits. 

"Being together, together, just reminded us that we can't have sex." Mickey explains. "And that's a big part of us. I'm not saying we can't do without..." 

"I get it." Dillon waves him off. "So he's been staying here and sleeping in your bed for three days and taking care of you." 

"Yeah." 

"But you're still broken up?" 

"Taking a break." 

"My bad." Dillon raises his hands then inhales deeply. "I just... you guys need to get back together. I would feel sorry for anyone who would have to date Ian and Mickey. It's like..." He scrunches his face in thought. "It's like Beyonce and Jay-Z breaking up. Can you even picture anyone dating Beyonce? It would just... I can't see it. That's you and Ian. Anyone else dating you simply won't measure up to Ian. Same applies to him. Stop laughing. You know I'm making sense." 

Mickey laughs some more and looks at his friend amused. "Jay-z and Beyonce, really?" 

"It works! You're a power couple and no one can picture you guys with anyone else. I for one can't." 

"I don't want anyone else man." 

Dillon sighs heavily. "Can't you two just, work it out?" 

"We're trying." 

                                  **~0~** "

 

Do you two shitheads even know what this is?" Iggy asks them holding up a condom. 

"Iggy. Seriously?" Ian asks. 

Iggy throws the rubber at Mickey. "Is that your first time touching that?" 

"Ever heard of health class you fucking doofus?" Mickey glares at his brother. 

"It's not the same." 

Ian and Mickey had just joined Iggy in the living room when they got ambushed with a condom. "I'm more freaked out that he knows we've always had unprotected sex." Ian tells Mickey who laughs. 

"Ig, I assume there's a point to all this?" Mickey throws the condom back. 

"Yes. Fucking raw is the best thing ever invented. You guys have it _good_." He explains and Mickey listens to him with a grimace while Ian laughs. "You break up," Iggy continues. "You're gonna have to start using this shit." 

"Aaah." Ian leans back on the couch fully comprehending Iggy's thought process. "Right."

Mickey just shakes his head in amusement. "Jesus Christ." 

"I'm serious bro. Work your shit out." Iggy stands up and puts his phone in his pocket. He walks out but not before smacking Ian at the back of his head. "Work it out!" He yells as he walks out, closing the door behind him.

 

 

                        **~0~0~0~0~**

 

 

"Dillon wants us to hit a strip club in boys town." Mickey says a few days later when he visits Ian at work. "Where's Linda?"

"Kash n Grab. Male or female?" 

"Both." Mickey replies leaning on the counter. He reaches and wipes off something from Ian's bottom lip. He then puts it his mouth. "Did you pay for those chips? Linda will cut them from your salary." 

Ian laughs. "I know." 

"So, you coming?" 

"To a strip club? Two days before Christmas?" He wrinkles his nose. "That just seems wrong." 

 Mickey laughs as he reverses out of the store. "You know where to find us if you change your mind." 

"I wont!" Ian shouts as the door closes behind Mickey. 

                                 **~0~**

Mandy, refuses to let her boyfriend go to a strip club without her so now they have a girl in their boys night out. Mickey almost changed his mind but; _You need this Mickey Mick. After everything you've been through you need this._ Dillon had insisted. And now here they were. At a strip club. At least there's going to be alcohol. 

"Thanks a lot Dillon." Jack says sarcastically as they situate themselves.

"I like having a girlfriend fuck you very much." He replies just as Mandy joins them. 

Mickey just shakes his head in amusement as he downs his first shot. 

. 

Mandy, Dillon, Jack and the other two all participate in the lap dances. Mandy even joined them on stage at some point. Mickey is watching the male strippers but isn't partaking. He just keeps downing glasses of vodka and now has a nice buzz going on. 

A few hours later, the music has slowed down a bit and even the rest their energy has subsided if Mandy dozing off next to Dillon is anything to do by. Mickey has just finished a cold bottle of water in quick succession when one of the strippers approach him. He starts to grind on Mickey's lap. He sways his hips and touches on Mickey chest and thighs. 

Mickey clears his throat. "That's enough, I'm fine." 

The guys bends down to Mickey's ear. "The name is Silver. Wanna take a trip to the champagne room?" 

Mickey shakes his head. "Yeah, not paying for that." 

"Already taken care of." Silver replies in his seductive voice, still grinding professionally. 

Mickey glances at his friends and Jack lifts his glass in salute. "Fucker." Mickey mutters. Silver takes Mickey's hands and places them on his waist. Mickey stammers a little. "Lo...look Silver, I'm sure you're really good at your job, but-" 

"You're hot." 

"Umm, thanks. But listen..." Mickey trails off when Silver grinds his ass against the semi he didn't even know he was spotting. Mickey grabs the stripper by the hips so he can stop moving. "Listen..." 

Again, he doesn't finish talking because the guy, _kisses_ him. On the mouth. Full on kisses him. Grabs Mickey's cheeks and kisses him. Mickey freezes, shocked. Silver granted, is a good kisser. But Mickey thinks about how Ian's kisses make him feel and this is nothing in comparison. He hasn't stopped Silver, but all he's doing is thinking about Ian. How everything about the redhead is unique and out of this world. Even something as simple as a kiss. 

He finally pulls his head back and looks up at Silver who's grinning. "That was nice." The stripper says. He tries to move in for another but Mickey stops him by pressing on his chest. 

"I'm glad you think so but we're done here." 

Silver pouts and where Ian's is adorable, his is just comical. "But we haven't gone to the champagne room yet." He complains. "It's already been paid for." 

"Consider that your tip." Mickey says slapping the guys ass so he can get off his lap. 

"Thank you." Silver says and pecks Mickey on the cheek before walking away with a wink. 

Mickey runs a hand across his mouth then grabs a bottle from the table and drinks from it. 

"Fuck." 

Jack gives him a thumbs up but Dillon just gives him a pitying look, already aware of what he will have to go through with Ian for pulling that little stunt. 

 

 

                       **~0~0~0~0~**

 

 

**#Gallavichintrouble**

**#Gallavichnomore**

**#Gallavichbreakup**

Ian has silenced his phone seven times now. It's keeps chiming with notifications but he just wants to sleep. It's Christmas Eve and he just wants a few more minutes in bed. Is that too much to ask?!

When his phone rings he's forced to wake up. "What!" He barks. 

 _"Please, please, please, please, please Ian don't check any of your social media sites until you talk with Mickey."_ Mandy pleads on the other end making Ian sit up. 

"What are you going on about?" 

Mandy takes a deep breath on her end. _"People are tagging you left and right and there's like a million hash tags trending right now. I'm just asking you not to check anything until Mickey gets there and tells you himself."_

Without hanging up, Ian checks the top of his phone and he does indeed have notifications from Facebook, twitter and Instagram. Their school Facebook group seems to be the most active even as he's on the call. He puts the phone back in his ear.

"Mandy, what's online?"

 _"Mickey is on his way. He even drove there so it's only a matter of time before-"_  

"Ian!"

Ian's head shoots up and he looks at Mickey who's by the bedroom door seemingly out of breath. "Babe?" 

"Aaaah, can we talk?" Mickey points behind him. 

Ian nods quickly and pulls the phone from his ear. He goes to hang up but Mandy already did. He follows Mickey down the stairs and out the house. Grabbing Lip's jacket that's hanging by one of the dinning table chairs, he puts it on. 

He frowns at Mickey who's already pacing as he chews on his thumb. "Mick stop, you're making me dizzy!" 

Mickey stops and looks at him. "Ian." Ha takes a deep breath and it makes the redhead nervous. "I am not just telling you this because its all over social media. I was going to tell you today anyway. Please remember that." 

Ian nods, hugging himself. Bracing himself for the bad news. "What happened?" 

"Last night," 

"Oh Mick." Suddenly Ian needs to sit but the steps are covered in snow. 

"I didn't...shit." Mickey runs a hand across his mouth. "I love you."

"What did you do?" A whisper. 

"Jack paid for this stripper to give me a lap dance." 

Ian frowns. "There's nothing wrong with that. Is that all?" Mickey shakes his head. Ian gasps, his heart palpitating. "Did you fuck him?!" 

"No, no, no, I would never." 

"Then what did you do!" Ian yells. 

"I..." Mickey starts nervously. "I kissed him." 

Ian stands there looking at Mickey, saying nothing. He presses his teeth together in anger seemingly speechless. Next thing Mickey sees is a blur of red as Ian goes back into the house and locks the door behind him. 

"Shit." 

 

 

 

                       **~0~0~0~0~**

 

**#Gallavichintrouble**

**#Gallavichnomore**

**#Gallavichbreakup**

 

Those are the three hash tags trending and people are already debating. Did Mickey cheat or did Gallavich break up over the holidays? It's all the school can talk about online. By the time noon comes around Mickey is forced to switch off his phone. He is tired of getting tagged. 

He hates that they keep tagging Ian too who's hurting and angry and this will just make it that much harder for Mickey to apologize and make his case. 

God, he fucking hates people sometimes. 

**~0~**

When Ian bangs into Milkovich house that evening, his eyes are red and swollen and it breaks Mickey's heart to see. He stands up and leads the way to their bedroom. As soon as he shuts the door Ian pushes him against it so hard his back hurts. 

"I watched the video!" Ian shouts."I've been watching the video." He throws his phone at Mickey. "You kissed him for four, fucking, minutes! So you can't stand there and tell me it was a mistake!" 

"I won't." Mickey swallows. 

Ian sniffs. "Is this what a break means to you? Moving on?" 

"No!" Mickey steps towards Ian who steps back and wipes his eyes that are welling up again. "I kissed him, back." He admits and Ian chokes on a sob. 

"You screwed him Mickey. You screwed that fucking..." Ian trails off as more tears fall down his cheeks. He turns around so he's facing the window. 

Mickey takes a deep breath and wipes away a lone tear that manages to escape. He glances at Ian's phone and it's on the school's Facebook group. The video has over two hundred comments Jesus Christ. He exists Facebook and sees the unopened texts he's been sending Ian all day.

His eyes widen in surprise. "Ian." Silence. "You've saved me as Mickey on your phone. You changed it?" He asks in disbelief his voice breaking. "Ian,"

"You broke my heart!" The redhead shouts but doesn't turn around. "I changed it after you broke my heart." He repeats softly, quietly. 

Mickey nods and throws Ian's phone on the bed. "I didn't have sex with him. I kissed him." He hears Ian's breath hitch. "And as I was kissing him all I could think about was you." He's now standing directly behind Ian. He rubs his hands gently. "I never want to be with anyone else." He turns Ian around so they're looking at each other. The redhead sucks his bottom lip into his mouth. "Kissing him, only made me realise how much I love you. Reminded me, how much I'm in love with you. I could never go through with it babe. You believe me, right?" 

Ian finally looks at him. "You kissed him." 

"I did." 

"Did you like it?" 

Mickey shakes his head slowly. "No. He was nothing compared to you. And trust me, that's all I did for the entire four minutes. Compare. He didn't hold a candle to you." Mickey says earnestly. "No one will ever measure up to you." They're chest to chest now. 

Ian flattens his hands against Mickey's chest. "Did you get hard?" 

"I had like, a half chub, but that was it. I didn't fuck him. I didn't touch him. And even that kiss," Mickey shakes his head caressing Ian's cheek. "I know it looks bad but it was nothing. I swear to you." 

"Okay." 

"Okay?" 

"Okay." 

"Can I kiss _you_?" 

Ian looks to the ceiling with a small smile. He then looks at Mickey's blue eyes and slides his hands up his boyfriend's neck. "I don' know, can you?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a reminder. Cash you on this facebook group for more Shameless and Gallavich!  
> https://www.facebook.com/groups/684409228412541/


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeeey
> 
> Okay so I've been leaving clues in form of memories and their conversations about where Cade is and whether he's alive or not. I will continue to do so, so if you haven't figured it out don worry. You will. 
> 
>  
> 
> Okay so, *clears throat* I keep reading and re-reading your comments and there's a reason everything is happening this way. Just need y'all to trust me here. What's about to happen from here on out unlike most things in this story _has been_ planned out from the beginning. 
> 
> And believe it or not the angst is almost over. Or already over even.  
> Anyhu, I have decided not to keep y'all waiting for the next chapter so here were go. 
> 
> P.s they are in highschool so immaturity is to be expected. Just throwing that out there. We're dealing with teenagers.
> 
> Senior year guyssssss
> 
> Umm, Lots of dialogue and some violence ahead.

**Eighteen and Nineteen**

 

 

 

 

"Get in."

"No."

"Ian, I thought we weren't fighting."

"We're not."

"Then get in the fucking car!"

Ian is choosing to walk to school but Mickey is insisting on giving him a ride. Just like old times, when they were together and in love. Ian is walking on the pavement while mickey drives his black compact car at his pace. They've been doing this for a few blocks now, Mickey not giving up and Ian been adamant on not getting in that car.

"Ian, baby please get in the car."

"I'm not riding with you to school because it will give people the illusion that we're still together."

"So?"

"We're not."

"So?" Mickey repeats. "Together or not, I can still drive you to school Ian. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is, I'm not the one going around kissing on strippers."

Mickey slums his head on the stirring wheel and the car sways. He quickly lifts his head and gets the car back on track. Ian stands to watch as Mickey gets the vehicle under control. He then shakes his head and keeps walking.

"I'm sorry."

"Oh, I know." Ian has known that since Christmas. Mickey has been apologizing daily. Tired of being followed, Ian disappears into the first ally he sees. He laughs when he hears Mickey curse loudly at him.

.

When Ian finally gets to school after taking the long route there, he's early. There's very few people around. Thank God. He doesn't want to deal with all the weird stares right now. Instead of heading to his new class though, -shit he's in twelfth grade- he goes to the music room. There's only one other person there playing piano but she doesn't even pay attention to him. She just gives him a small smile and continues to mind her own business.

Ian exhales in relief and walks towards the unused instruments at one corner of the room. Bypassing the drums, he chooses the guitar instead. His love life is a fucking mess right now and Ian is going to use this guitar as an outlet for his emotions.

He's still trying to figure out where he's at.

Well, he doesn't hate Mickey, that's for sure. Can never hate Mickey. That's not even on the realm of possibilities. But he is hurt, and embarrassed. Because the whole school knows what transpired. He misses Mickey even though they do see each other. They haven't slept together since the food poisoning incident, but they do text, or rather Mickey texts apologies.

Are they on their break still?  
Are they broken up?  
Are they fighting?  
Are they in good terms?

God, such a fucking mess.

Ian hasn't even been there ten minutes before Freddy walks in. "Ian!" Ian stops playing to glare at the school journalist. "Thanx Pat." The brown haired boy waves at the quiet girl at the corner. The girl Ian thought was so fucking chill.

"I'm not telling you anything Fred."

"Oh, c'mon man, you gotta give me something here." He pulls up a chair and places it in front of Ian before taking a seat.

"My personal life is my private life."

Freddy scoffs. "You know that's not true." He pulls out a note pad and a pen from his bag. "So what's the jist?" Pulling out a tape recorder too, he presses a button then points it at Ian. "Did Mickey cheat? Or are you two broken up now, in which case he had every right to make out with that stripper?"

Ian licks his lips and looks at his classmate. "You really think I would throw him under the bus?"

"So he did cheat?"

"No!" Ian takes a deep breath. "Fuck off Fred."

"Ian, would you rather people assume, or would you rather people know the truth?"

"You want the truth?" Ian stands up.

"Yes."

"Mickey didn't cheat on me."

"So what does that mean? Ian!" Fred calls as Ian leaves the room and bangs the door behind him.

 

 

**~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

 

 

" _You_ did this!" 

"I didn't do shit, Mickey!" 

"You paid for that stripper, and you recorded and leaked the fucking video. Fucking admit it!" Mickey pushes hard at Jack's chest. 

"You know I can't fight you because of Dillon, so don't fucking tempt me." Jack growls. 

Mickey thumbs his nose and laughs. He looks around the open field then turns back to Jack. "You think you can take me?" 

"I don' think, I know." 

Mickey punches his stomach to get the ball rolling. "Yeah?" While Jack is bent over in pain, Mickey grabs his head and slams it on his knee. When Jack sees blood his eyes narrow angrily and he head butts Mickey. "Ugh!" Mickey cries out holding onto his nose. Jack pushes him from behind and he meets the ground. He turns so he's on his back and he trips Jack. 

Jack however gets on top of him and starts choking him. Mickey shuts his eyes and grabs both of Jack's thumbs, pulling him off his neck. He then manages to knee his stomach and Jack falls over. 

Both boys lay there, side by side breathing hard and bleeding from their faces. 

"I didn't do shit except pay for the God damn stripper." Jack says before spitting and squeezing his nose. "But I'll find out who did." 

Wayne and Wyatt the black twins who are the last two members of Dillon's crew stand over them with their arms crossed. 

"We saw the whole thing." Wyatt starts. 

"Saw it better not to butt in." Wayne continues. 

"But Dillon wouldn't approve. Just FYI." Wyatt.

 

 

**~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

 

 

"Hey, Ian." A seductive voice says behind him where he's searching through his locker and he feels a hand touch his lower back. He flinches. "Have a Merry Christmas?" 

"Do, not, touch me." Ian growls turning around. "Not in the mood Sarah." 

"Oh come on, it's been months. The least you can do is give me a hug." 

"Well tough shit." 

"So grumpy." She pouts. "Is it true? You and Mickey are over?" 

"And you care why?" 

"No reason." 

"You asking for Avery?" 

"Mickey's gay. He's never fucking my cousin. She's over it." Sarah says. "I hope." 

"What do you want, Sarah?" 

She frowns. "I'm conversing with a friend I haven't seen in a long time." 

Ian turns back to his locker. "Not today man." 

"You heard him, screw off." 

"C'mon Mandy. We're just talking, it's harmless." 

Ian turns around to watch the two supposed friends. "C'mon Sarah, don't let the wax in your eyes deafen you like your cousin. Ian needs you to fuck off." 

Sarah sighs. "Fine. You coming to the gym? We're holding a meeting." 

Mandy nods. "Will be there." 

"Shit." Ian says once Sarah has walked away. "Forgot you were a cheerleader now." 

"Me too." Mandy replies making Ian laugh. He closes his locker and they start walking down the hall and into the cafeteria. "So what's going on?" 

Ian shrugs. "Not sure myself." He says as the lunch lady serves them. 

"You better know soon." Mandy looks around the almost empty cafeteria. "Today the school is empty. Tomorrow," 

"I know." They take a seat at their regular table for the forth year now. 

"I thought you guys made up after the video incident?" 

"We kissed. But we didn't make up." Mandy raises a questioning eyebrow. "What? He's a good kisser." 

Mandy chuckles. "But are you broken up for good now?" 

Ian takes a bite of his apple. "I don't know what we are Mands." 

"Sharks are gonna be circling soon. Your end, his end. Better figure it out." 

 

 

**~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

 

 

"Sharks are gonna be circling soon." 

"What?" Mickey looks at Ian confused. 

"It's what Mandy told me. And she's right." 

They are on Ian's bed, with Ian laying down and Mickey seated by his feet. "Fuck." Mickey leans against the wall. "Kinda already wanna beat down any guy who will try to approach you." 

"Speaking of, what happened to your face?" 

"Is nothing." 

"First day of school, where there were barely any students. And yet somehow, you managed to get into a fight." 

"Fuck off, a'ight?" Mickey glares at him and lights a cigarette. 

Ian kicks his hip and Mickey glares harder. "You fuck off! It's our senior year. We gotta graduate." 

"I fucking know that." 

"I will have your ass if you get yourself expelled or suspended you asshole!" 

"Right. The last guy who prevented that from happening is in a nuthouse now." 

"Exactly." Mickey blows out smoke and smiles softly at Ian. "What?" 

"You'd do that?" 

"Do what?" Ian asks quietly. 

"Look out for me, even if we're not..." 

"Come." Ian stretches out his hands and Mickey quickly puts out the cigarette and crawls into Ian's hands. "I love you." 

"I know."

"Then you should know that I'm always gonna care. I'm always gonna look out for you. No matter what." 

Mickey settles on Ian's chest and throws an arm around the redhead. "Ditto."

"I know." 

They lay there in silence to each their own thoughts. Mickey shuts his eyes as Ian caresses his clothed back. The redhead kisses his hair and he sighs contentedly as he looses himself in this embrace. 

They haven't talked about it though and the question remains, where do they go from here?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter, I know. Just trying to reduce some of the heartache on u guys. 
> 
> Will update again soon!   
> Mob love ♥♥♥♥♥♥


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooooooo hopefully all questions will be answered by the end of the chapter  
> :))  
> love u guys! Mwah!

Mandy walks into the Gallagher house with determination. It's not even her relationship but it's giving her fucking ulcers! Ian and Mickey are stressing her the fuck out. One minute all is well in Gallavich land, the next minute they’re on a fucking break where Mickey _makes out_ with a fucking stripper? What the hell? She needs shit explained to her. Now.

Walking into the Gallagher house early on Thursday morning, she bumps into Fiona leaving with Liam in her arms. “Ian in there?” Mandy asks.

“Kitchen.” Fiona replies before heading off.

Mandy doesn’t even greet her best friend when she walks into the room.

“Are you two still on break or are you broken up? ‘Cause I can't tell.”

“Hi, Mandy.”

“Don’t ‘hi Mandy’ me. You two are being weird. Let me in.”

“It's complicated. You wouldn’t get it.”

“Try me.”

With a heavy sigh, Ian takes a seat on one of the chairs. “I…” he starts but Mandy interrupts.

“I mean you were on break and you two were doing great but Mickey went out and kissed a stripper for a long ass time. Shouldn’t you be angrier at my brother? You two seem okay. Didn’t that bother you?”

“Of course it bothered me Mandy. Still does. It hurt like hell too!”

“So?” Mandy is so confused about their relationship right now. She's not getting it.

“So I know Mickey better than I know myself. Which means that I know why he did it.”

“You wanna explain it to me? Because I for one don’ get it.” Mandy joins Ian at the kitchen table and braces herself for the explanation.

“Mickey and I aren’t getting back together.” she gasps. “At least not right now. I'm sorry Mandy. We love each other but that’s not the issue here.”

“What is?” Ian runs a hand across his long hair. He's been meaning to go to the barber. “Ian.”

“When he first told me and when I saw that video I was so mad. So hurt, that Mickey would do this to me, to _us_ when we were trying to mend ourselves. But then last night I stayed up all night, thinking about it. Because Mickey is the love of my life and I am his, he would _never_ do this to me. Not in a million years.”

“So why _did_ he do it?”

“Cade.”

“Wha…” Mandy stammers out. “What the fuck does that asshole have to do with you guys?”

“We haven’t been the same Mands.” Ian sniffs back tears as a sharp pain crosses his chest. “And Mickey kissing that guy, it wasn’t about cheating, I mean yeah it was but not with the motive to hurt me. We have this _thing_ hanging over our heads now. This thing has come between us. And since neither of us want to go to therapy, Mickey was just looking for a way to push us further apart. Make things easier.”

“That makes no sense Ian.” Mandy takes his hand.

“We _need_ to get over this Mandy. We need to get over what Cade did to us. But for that to happen, we can't be together. Not like this.”

“So Mickey was what, trying to make the decision easier for you? The break up?”

Ian nods, biting his lower lip. “Yeah.” He nods some more. “Yeah.” He wipes at a stray tear. “We’ve been together forever. He's been my first everything. The thought of even dissolving our relationship, is something that I can't fathom. But now it's out there. One of the graduates is a stripper at the cub. He took the video, posted it online and now the entire fucking school knows.”

“You can't embarrass yourself by staying with Mickey and he can't look like a cheater. The one who broke Gallavich.” Mandy summarizes and he nods. “And since you were planning on breaking up anyway…” she stands up and walks towards the fridge. Pulling out a beer, she looks at Ian. “Oh man. This is so fucking complicated but I get it. I think.” She sips with a frown.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

 

 

“I've never seen you this unhappy Mickey. Why can't you two work it out but stay together?” Mandy asks Mickey as soon as she walks into his room. Mickey looks at her from where he was tossing a ball towards the ceiling. His eyes… she can tell he’s been crying. The more reason why her question makes sense. She just talked to Ian, yes. But now she wants to hear it from Mickey.

Mickey stares at Mandy for a few minutes then inhales. “We can't be intimate without thinking about him. And the more we keep trying…” he sits up then shakes his head. “No. It's better this way. Staying together might just ruin us Mandy.” He sniffs. “Do you know how fucking hard it was to sit there and kiss that guy?” he asks. “I have only ever kissed Ian. That shit felt so fucking foreign. But I needed to do it. I could have chosen to lie and tell Ian I kissed someone else, but then the moment he would have looked at me like his heart was breaking,”

“You’d have taken it back.”

Mickey nods. “I would. But Dillon and Jack were still awake so I had witnesses. I didn’t know it would get fucking filmed, but now that's even better.” He thumbs his nose. “I mean, I still wanna break the fucker’s nose for pulling that shit, but now we _have to_ break up. We wouldn’t have been strong enough to do it ourselves. But now we need to save Ian the embarrassment. So we have to… have to break up.” his voice cracks.

This isn’t something he ever pictured happening to them. But things were too messed up between them. That kiss was a necessary evil just like this break up is necessary. They needed that push.

“You going to see other people?”

Mickey shakes his head. “It's not my plan, no.” he wiggles back so he's leaning on the headboard. “We just need the space. We will get back together, so don’t worry about it.”

Mandy exhales. All this is too much. And they're being too complicated if you ask her. But if Cade really did come between them, and if they're both so sure they’ll get back together, maybe she shouldn’t worry too much.

“Okay Mick.” She walks out. “Will call you when dinner’s ready.”

Mickey nods and waits until she leaves before he lets his face crumble. Fuck, he hates this. He hates this so fucking much. He wishes he and Ian were stronger than this. Wishes they could just get over that… him. He wishes they didn’t have to break up at all. Ian has been his everything for so long, Mickey doesn’t know how to live without the redhead as his boyfriend.

“Shit.”

Mickey rubs his eyes with the heel of his hands. If he cries anymore than he already has his eyes will be swollen in the morning. Taking out his phone, he texts Ian; **Hey.**

**Hi.**

**What r u doing?**

**Trying and failing to watch a movie. Can't fuckn concentrate.**

**Wanna talk?**

**Don’ know.**

**Please Ian.**

The next text takes close to five minutes but a reply eventually comes. **Okay**

**Abandoned building. Ten minutes.**

Mickey doesn’t get a reply but he knows Ian will be there.

 

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

 

 

They don’t usually come here when it's snowing because it usually gets too cold and they can't sit on the roof. But Ian supposes it's their place and it holds a lot of sentimental value so he gets why Mickey wants to talk here. He goes up to the very top floor and finds Mickey sitting on the worn out couch they put here years ago when they started coming here.

Ian rubs his hands and shudders through the cold. He looks at Mickey who's seated on the couch, eyes on his own feet. “Hi.”

Mickey inhales suddenly looking up at Ian, seemingly surprised to see him. He taps the empty space beside him. “Sit.”

Ian obliges and takes the seat keeping some inches between them. Mickey pulls out a flask from _somewhere_ and pours them searing hot coffee. “Courtesy of Mandy. Still very much against a break up, so she provided coffee so we could umm,” Mickey licks his bottom lip as he passes Ian the drink. “Talk.” He finishes.

They both sip from their cups, grateful for the hot beverage. When Mickey finishes his first  cup and pours himself another, that’s when he talks. “I know you’ve been working hard not hate me after what I did.”

“I could never hate you Mickey.” that’s an impossibility right up there with humans flying.

“I need to know what you're thinking. You haven’t really said much. You're not mad but you haven’t really said anything either.”

Ian sighs and places his cup by his feet. “I know what you did was for us. It doesn’t mean it didn’t fucking hurt!” he starts. “I try really hard not to think about that video because when I do I tend to forget why you did it. All I see is my boyfriend making out with another man.”

“Ian.” Mickey places a hand on Ian's thigh to calm him down.

Warmth shoots from Mickey's hand, up Ian's leg and body. He takes a deep breath and shuts his eyes. “Mickey.” Ian whispers finally opening his eyes. He finds Mickey watching him intently.

“Yeah?”

“Do we have to do this?”

Mickey shakes his head no. “We don’t. We don’t have to break up. We don’t have to do anything. I miss you so –“

Mickey doesn’t finish his sentence because Ian is on him, kissing him fervently and desperately. Mickey kisses back just as eagerly, already shedding his heavy clothing. He takes off his jacket and heavy sweater. They fall to the floor and he sees Ian's do the same. Mickey immediately straddles the redhead.

“Fucking love you Ian, fuck.” He reaches for Ian's button and the redhead helps take off his belt.

As Ian is pulling his trouser down Mickey stands up to take his own off completely. Now they're both just in t-shirts. They leave them on. The shorter boy is back on Ian. He grabs his freckled cheeks and initiates another kiss more deeper and more desperate. He needs this. He needs his Ian again. Maybe Mandy is right. Maybe they don’t have to break up. Maybe they can get over what _he_ did together. They’ve always been a team. Why stop now?

He groans when Ian pulls away  to suck on his own fingers. He wets them excessively then reaches between Mickey's thighs, tracing a finger around the rim of his hole before slowly pushing in. “Aaaaah.” Is the only sound Mickey can let out before crushing their lips together again.

Both boys are individually working really hard to make this work. To make sex between them be beautiful again. Their minds are in this moment. It's just them and no one else. It’s just Ian and Mickey, just like they’ve always been.

When Mickey starts to slowly rock his hips Ian knows he's ready. He takes a deep breath and grabs a hold of his still hard dick –thank God. Mickey sees the action and lifts up a little bit so Ian can line up and guide his cock inside him firmly. The redhead smears precum at the tip because they’ve never done it this unprepared before. But they need to do this. They need to be okay. It's been weeks since they last tried. They have to be better by now. They look into each other’s eyes as Ian goes in inch by inch. Mickey sinks down and helps hurry the process a little bit.

They stay stuck like that for a few seconds. Blue gazing into green. Mickey brushes Ian's hair and tucks it at the back of his ear. He can feel Ian's hardness wilting inside him. “Please.” He breathes, heart pounding.

“I'm trying baby I really am.” Ian replies and shuts his eyes. He slides his hands down to Mickey's ass and caresses it. “Kiss me.”

Mickey nods with red-rimmed eyes and does as told. The kiss starts off slow. Ian sighs into Mickey's mouth and he can feel himself harden again. He recognizes the floaty feeling he gets from his boyfriend. Can feel the hotness going up and down his body. Only Mickey can do this to him. Fuck, he loves this man. He finds himself saying it out loud and Mickey is quick to say it back even as he starts moving  up and down on Ian's fully hard dick. He puts his hands under Ian's shirt and caresses his nipples. The redhead bites his bottom lip and lets himself get carried away.

By their love.

By the emotions taking over him.

Maybe they can do it after all. Maybe nothing has to change.

With that thought he hugs Mickey close to him and thrusts upwards. They both sigh simultaneously. Ian buries his head in Mickey's chest and inhales as they continue to move together.

Mickey is getting overwhelmed again but he won't cry. He will be strong because they need to do this. They are stronger than this. Much, much, stronger. He shuts his eyes and buries his face in Ian's neck.

Ian needs to stop thinking, this isn’t the time. But there's no sound coming from Mickey, and it's really distracting. He grabs Mickey's waist so he can stop bouncing on his dick. “Hey, hey.” He tries to lift Mickey's head but the latter grabs onto him and keeps his head where it is, on his neck.

“C’mon Ian, please.” Mickey begs for the second time. He's holding Ian so tightly it hurts but Ian lets him.

Ian sighs and starts moving again. He already knows he won't come, he doesn’t… he can't. But maybe he can get Mickey there.

 

 

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

 

 

Both boys dress up in silence before sitting back on the old couch. Mickey reaches for the flask and pours them fresh coffee. He hands Ian his and the redhead takes it with a soft smile.

Mickey blows on his beverage then licks his lips. “You didn’t cum.” He points out.

“Neither did you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know, i know, it's hard to believe when i say that the angst is almost over but it is. i swear  
> infact. i think it is


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, warning: 
> 
> Lots of casualties ahead. **An awful lot of them** from here on out. A lot of the Ian and Mickey love rollercoaster casualties.

Learning begins a week later after everyone has settled and the holiday spirit has died down. That's how Mrs. Kramer likes to do things. Give her students some time to adjust at being back to school. 

It is no surprise to anyone that when they make it to their first class Ian and Mickey are sitting in opposite sides of the class. They also look sad as fuck. Dillon is now Mickey's desk mate while Allan is Ian's. 

Ian was ashamed to admit he had bullied Allan's friend into giving up his seat but he needed this. Needed this specific seat. At the back and furthest from Mickey. He's not over the boy who's been in his life since they were kids and he won't be. He knows he won't be. Not anytime soon at least. He had finally talked to Freddy and told him they were broken up before Mickey kissed the stripper. So as far as the school knows, Mickey didn't cheat because Gallavich broke up over the holidays. 

"Welcome back!" Mr. Wilson bellows snapping Ian back to the present. "I hope everyone had a good holiday." He turns around to write on the board as the students starts murmuring their various replies. "Let it be known that the question was rhetorical. I do not care." He says still writing and everyone shuts up. 

Ian feels himself cracking the first smile in a long time.

School will be a good distraction. With classes, him being captain and in the music club, it'll be good. He'll be fine. The less he thinks about Mickey the less his heart aches. 

 

**°√°√°√°√°√°√°√°**

 

"I don't wanna choose. Please don't make me choose." Mandy complains where they're at their lockers. Their lockers have always been next to each other. Which at the moment makes this encounter awkward as fuck. She's sandwiched between the two silent ex boyfriends who seem set on never talking again. "Scratch that. I'm not even choosing so don't even ask." 

Ian shuts his locker first. "See you at lunch Mands." He says before walking away. 

"What he said." Mickey says before walking away too.

"I'm sitting with the cheerleaders!" She yells after them. "Because I'm not choosing!" She turns back around to close her own locker. "Fuckers." She mutters to herself. 

"You have a harder time than me babe." Dillon says wrapping his hands from behind her. She leans into him comfortingly. 

"You're Mickey's friend. Your choice has already been made for you." 

"Yes." Dillon kisses her neck and turns her around just as the bell rings. "I maybe team Mickey, but red is my friend too. If he needs me I got him." 

Mandy smirks. "Really? And if they need you for the same thing?" 

"Team Mickey babe, remember?" 

Mandy groans as they follow the former couple to their next class. "I hate you." 

Dillon only laughs and takes her hand. 

 

**°√°√°√°√°√°√°√°**

 

Mickey, Dillon and the other three are under the bleachers smoking instead of eating lunch. Mickey would rather be here than go through that fucking circus of the entire student body going silent just so they can see where he seats during lunch. Fuck that.

“Word is Ian is sitting with his fellow team mates.” Wyatt offers. “He's officially _that_ guy.”

“What guy?” Dillon asks.

“The popular jock who sits with his fellow popular team mates during lunch.”

Mickey scoffs before lighting another cigarette. “Word is.” He repeats before scoffing again. “Word is? When did we become such a fucking interesting topic of discussion? No, seriously,” he looks at Dillon. “What about me screams, this Milkovich wants to be a school fucking celebrity?” he shakes his head in disgust before lying on the grass.

Dillon laughs knowing that’s the exact reason why they’re missing lunch. “We’re gonna have to go there some time.”

“We can walk right out and go to the nearest burger joint, right now.”

“Can't. We have class in ten minutes.” Dillon reminds him and they all get up, stomping their cigarettes on the ground.

“Skank alert!” Wayne says laughing.

“Don’t.” his brother shakes his head at him.

“Oh boy.” Dillon rolls his eyes when he spots the subject of discussion. He slaps Mickey in the back. “See you in class Mickey Mick.” He says before the four of them take off.

Ian had given her a piece of his mind severally, Mandy had threatened her but Mickey has never had to deal with her so this should be… interesting.

“Hi Mickey!” Avery waves with a loud, shy giggle.

Mickey lifts both eyebrows, amused. “Hey Avery.”

“Can we talk?” she asks. Mickey looks around the field and gestures with his hands, pointing out there's no one near them. “Oh, okay!” she tucks a stray hair behind her ear. “Walk with me to class?”

Mickey frowns at her. No way is he letting Ian see them together. “No.”

“Oh. Umm, okay so. I just…” she clasps her hands together.

“Gonna need you to tell me what's up Avery.” He tells her patiently. He’s got a pretty good idea where this is going but she needs to get over him and Mickey needs to get her there. It's time.

“You're single.”

“I am.”

“Are you ready to go out on a date or is it too soon?”

Mickey tilts his head and takes her in. She _is_ really pretty, it's a shame she's so hang up on him. “You're really fucking persistent.”

“My mom says I should be a lawyer.”

“Right.” Mickey steps towards her and wraps and arm around her shoulders as they start walking. Her face turns pink with a deep blush. “Avery,”

“Yeah?” she answers hopefully wrapping an arm around his waist.

“It doesn’t matter if it's too soon for me or not.” He stops and pulls away so he can stand in front of her instead. “You are lacking something pretty fucking essential.”

Her smiles drops as she looks at him. “A penis?”

“Unfortunately.” Mickey nods hands in his pockets. “And you also have those… things.”  He gestures at her boobs and she glances at them.

“But I thought, Ian was your first and only relationship. You could be bi.” She explains. “You’ll never know unless you give it a try.”

“I am pretty sure I'm into dick and only dick Avery. I'm sorry.” He tells her apologetically.

She sighs and runs a hand across her well combed hair. “You’re in the market. I had to try.” She says with a disappointed pout making Mickey feel compelled to at least give her a peck on the cheek. So he does. She smiles happily her cheeks tainting pink and nods. “Thanks Mick.”

“See ya.” He waves before jogging to class.

The hallway is empty and he’s almost by his locker when;

“You enjoy that?”

“Fuck!” Mickey grabs his chest breathing heavily. “God dammit Ian.”

“What the hell was that?”

Mickey opens and closes his mouth speechlessly. “How the hell did you even know?”

“Someone tweeted it.” Ian waves around his phone. It's a photo of Mickey holding Avery.

“The amount of gossip at this school fucking baffles me.”

“Well?” Ian asks his hands dropping at his sides.

“She was never going to stop until she heard it from me that I'll never want her.” Mickey explains and Ian's face softens.

“Okay.” he nods feeling better. Just then Avery passes by them, heading to her locker. Ian turns around to glare at her and she stops, her eyes wide. He stumps his foot threateningly and Avery runs into the nearest class. He laughs then turns back to Mickey his smile slowly dissipating. “We’re not together.”

Mickey shakes his head. He folds his hands into fists to avoid pushing Ian's hair back. It's so pretty and long now. “No.”

Ian takes a deep breath and pulls the one book he's holding to his chest. “See you in class.”

 

**°√°√°√°√°√°√°√°**

 

Ian goes to the locker room to change as soon as his final class is over. As he's leaving the classroom he fights the urge to look back at Mickey and his crew who don’t look ready to leave yet.                 He finds the rest of the team already in the field so he heads there as soon as he’s done changing. Ian doesn’t think he can get into anything intense yet because of his leg, so he’d talked to the coach about it and they’d come up with the idea to have the players who get benched a lot to play for a while. It was his idea and since they didn’t have a game anytime soon, the coach didn’t have a problem with it.

He jogs to where the team is stretching and claps to get their attention. “Everyone, gather around!” it's still pretty cold so many are rubbing their hands together and blowing into them. “Don’t worry guys, we’ll do a few laps first to get some warmth in us. But first Bobby, where is he?”

“Umm, here?” Bobby steps forward skeptically. “I'm not going out with you.” he says suddenly making Ian frown at him, confused. “I like my face fine the way it is so no thank you.”

“Bobby, what are you talking about?” Ian inquires as some guys cackle.

“I mean, you may be single but Mickey Milkovich is still your ex. _Meaning_ , he might pummel my face in for taking his place so I'm turning you down.”  He finishes. “Also, I'm not gay.”

Ian pinches the bridge of his nose and takes a deep breath.

“Wait, you can be with other people now? Because I'm down for that.” Cayden steps forward. “Unlike others, I'm no pussy.”

“Fuck off Cayden. Everyone knows you got the hots for the captain you don gotta announce it.”

“Shut up! Both of you.”  Ian silences them. “Bobby, why would I ask you out in front of everybody?”

“Why else would you call me forward?”

“Because you're our kicker today.”

“What!” Bobby exclaims in surprise. “I get to play?”

Ian nods. “You get to play. So you, you, you, you, you, and you. Take a seat.”  He singles out Cayden, Evans, Dean and every other star player. “Everybody else plays.”

“This is bullshit.” Dean complains.

“What was that?”

“Nothing.”

“Didn’t think so." Ian claps twice. "Ten laps everybody, let’s go!”

The best players jog past him murmuring their complaints but Ian just rolls his eyes and takes a seat. He can't run yet. He tried. He hopes he’ll be well enough for their first game otherwise it's going to be a problem. But it's in two months and Fiona is taking him back to see the doctor tomorrow, Ian hopes they’ll get good news.

“That was some funny shit.” Mandy laughs handing him his warm jacket and a bottle of water.

“Why would he assume I was asking him out? Idiot.” He says taking a seat next to her. “Faster! C’mon!” Mandy covers her ears. “Sorry.”

“Because you’re Ian Gallagher and you can do whatever you want. Get whoever you want.” Ian scoffs and can't resist looking behind him where Mickey always sat in the bleachers for every practice and every game. He sighs sadly before taking another sip of his water. “So you guys are really doing this, huh?”

“Yeah.”

“Shit.”

 

**°√°√°√°√°√°√°√°**

 

_Three Weeks Later_

 

Fiona pours herself a glass of milk and drinks it staring at Ian who's doing his homework across from her on the kitchen counter. “It's been three weeks.”

“Has it?” he asks without breaking concentration.

“I thought this was just a phase. Ian it's been three fucking weeks!”

Ian closes his book. “That’s usually how break ups work Fiona.” He takes the glass from her and drinks all the milk. She glares at him and pours herself another.

“You realize if any other boy starts coming around we won't accept him?”

Ian laughs. “That’s highly unfair Fiona.”

“It's not. It's Mickey or no one.”

“Are you fucking serious?”

“Dead serious.”

Ian shakes his head and gets up. "It doesn’t matter. No one is coming around any time soon.”

Or ever.

Ian doesn’t see himself getting there. Mickey and him need the time apart. And when that time is over, they will get back together. As it should be. So there will be no _boy_ coming around. He doesn’t say any of that out loud though, he just heads upstairs to his room. When Lip went to college he took over his room. His brother visits on weekends but takes the couch or Ian's former tiny bed.

The guys from the team are going out so Ian is joining them. It's gonna feel weird hanging out with a different crowd but Ian is all for it. He can't stay cooped up in his room anymore. He needs to get out. But first, he has to take mama Milkovich to the store. She picks him up outside the Gallagher house in Colin’s car.

“My handsome boy, how have you been?”

“Good.” Ian nods with a smile happy to see her as he puts on his safety belt.

“Now, breaking up with Mickey doesn’t mean breaking up with me so this is the last time you disappear, understood?”

“Understood.”

.

 

“Cinnamon?” Ian asks when they get to the supermarket.

“Yes, definitely.” She takes it from him and puts it in the basket. “I am gonna have to watch over this batch very carefully. The last time Aaron came over to make cookies with me, I had asked all of my sons to come over too and the boys hijacked the dough and laced it with weed.” Ian snorts. “I know. And with the notorious sons I have you would think I would know the smell of weed by now. But I don’t, well I didn’t, I certainly do now.” Ian laughs some more. “They sat back and let me bake their weed cookies for them. Let me do _all_ the work. I didn’t feel like eating them on that day so I just placed them on the table. But those little shits sat there and watched Aaron eat cookie, after cookie,”

“No.”

“Yes, Ian. I had a lot of work on my hands when they left to go out that night. All of them which means they were running away since I worked it eventually.” they both laugh. "He doesn't even smoke that stuff so you can imagine what a hard time he gave me." 

Ian remembers people saying Mickey was selling weed cookies at school last week. And now the story behind them just makes him laugh harder. “Oh my God, that was so wrong.”

Mama Milkovich makes a sound at the back of her throat as they keep walking around the store looking for the ingredients. “Don’t give me that. If you were there you would have joined them.”

Ian shrugs apologetically before laughing again. Mama Milkovich walks ahead and leaves him behind. “I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's not funny.” He says catching up to her.

“No, it was not. Now my boyfriend will never eat anything made my children.”

“Smart man.”

 

**°√°√°√°√°√°√°√°**

 

“The team is partying at Quake tonight.” Dillon says waving his phone around. “Cayden just updated his status. Think he’ll be there?” he asks sitting next to Mickey on the couch.  

Mickey shakes his head and keeps changing channels. “He hasn’t been to any of the others so I don’t know.”

“What if he does?”

“It’ll be good. I think. Just because we broke up doesn’t mean we can't have a life.”

“That’s true.” Dillon takes in his friend. “Are you really okay with this?”

“No.” Mickey says honestly. “Not really. I would feel so much better if he was right here next to me, if I'm being honest.”

Dillon chews on his lip, hesitant to ask the question on his lips. “What if,” he starts.”What if red fucks someone else Mickey Mick, what then?”

“Then he’ll fuck someone else!”

“But-“

“We’re broken up Dil, that means I can't be in his business. Where’s ma?” he asks Mandy who's leaving the bathroom in a towel.

“She went to the store with Ian.” She offers then winces. “Shit.”

“It's fine.” He says. “He's as much her son as I am.”

Dillon clears his throat and gets up. Left my phone in Mandy's room so I'm just gonna…”

“Fuck off Dillon, just keep it down.”

“Umm, I don’ think so, you and Ian never kept it down for nobody.” Mandy protests. “So you, turn that up.” she points at the TV before grabbing her boyfriend’s hand and pulling him towards her room.

Dillon can only shrug apologetically.

Mickey shakes his head and tunes into a music channel then turns up the volume.

 

**°√°√°√°√°√°√°√°**

 

 

It feels so good to let lose after all this time. Ian feels likes he hasn’t gone out in forever. With the kidnapping and the fall out of their relationship after that, it has been a while. So doing shots with Dean and Cayden feels pretty fucking good. He is not a big fan of tequila –unlike Mickey- he can't help but think, but the team won't stop chanting his name until he takes one so he puts some salt in his mouth and downs one. That shit is lethal. Ian groans and shakes his head as the rest clap and cheer.

He grabs his beer so he can erase that bitter taste from his mouth.  
Cayden orders more shots and the second one isn’t so bad. He downs his entire beer and the coldness feels  amazing going down his throat.

All in all it's a great night.

.

By 11:00PM most of their fellow players have already left or are passed out on the table. Ian, Cayden and Dean are the only ones still drinking.

“Damn Ian, guess throwing all those parties is paying off.” Cayden praises, impressed.

Ian belches and leans back, relishing in the feeling of being drunk. He can't help thinking about the last time he got drunk. He'd over drunk but he knew he'd be well taken care of by Mickey. Mickey his boyfriend at the time.  
Mickey the man he will forever love.

Mickey had put him in bed and made sure he was okay. He’d taken care of him the next day just like he's always done. Just like they’ve always looked after each other. Ian can't believe they’re broken up. He can't believe their relationship is over just like that. After so many years of being together literally and figuratively, after all that they're over.

“Hey, hey, hey, Ian.” Cayden takes his arm bringing him back to the present. “You're crying.”

“Shit.” Ian wipes at his tears. “Shit.”

“Are you okay?”

“No.” Ian shakes his head fervently. “Mickey is not my boyfriend anymore and I don’t know what to do about that.” he sniffs wiping off tears that keep falling. 

"Of God." Dean stands up. "I'll leave this one to you. Sapphire hasn't stopped calling all night so I'm going to get my dick wet." And with that he staggers away. 

Cayden turns back to Ian, taking in his state sympathetically. "Is this final? Aren't you getting back together?" 

Ian looks at him his eyes teary. "I don't know." He starts crying again. Cayden frowns and pulls him in for a hug. "I'm sorry man. This has to suck." Ian nods on his shoulder. "Maybe there's something you can do? Whatever you did, apologise and if he's the one who fucked up, forgive him." 

Ian pulls back and wipes his tears again with the bottom of his shirt. He sniffs and looks at Cayden. "You root for Gallavich?" 

"Of course I do!" 

Ian scoffs chuckling. "Cayden, you once offered to blow me in the school bus, talking about how Mickey didn't have to know." 

Cayden smiles shyly. "You're hot. And your bulge was visible." He shrugs as if that should be explanation enough. "Got me horny as fuck." 

"Okay, alright. That's enough." Ian holds up his hand and reaches for his beer. He drinks it continuously till the bottle is empty. When he's done he finds Cayden watching him intently. "What?" The other boy shrugs and licks his lips. His eyes are dark, hooded and his lips are red and shinny from too much licking. 

"Ian-"

"Have you ever been to Mexico or were you born here?" Ian asks quickly. 

"Don't." Cayden says scooting closer. 

"You're drunk." Ian points out. 

"So are you. It's the perfect excuse." 

Ian takes a deep breath. "I can't."

"I'm not asking to date you Ian." Cayden places a hand on Ian's lap and guides it towards his crotch. "We'll just be two grown ups having consensual sex." He's palming Ian now. "Fuck you're big." 

"Nggg." Ian moans and Cayden kisses him. 

They grab onto each other's faces and kiss hard and rough on the booth. Cayden pulls back breathing hard. "My brother's place is two blocks away." He stares at Ian, looking into his eyes while awaiting his reply. 

"Guys?" Someone calls drowsily. 

They don't acknowledge him.

Ian nods once and they rush out of Quake leaving their remaining passed out team mates on the table. 

 

 

**°√°√°√°√°√°√°√°**

 

 

Ian startles awake. He can't believe he dreamt that he was fucking Cayden. He rubs his eyes and reaches for his night stand blindly. His hand touches the wall. Ian opens his eyes to find himself sorrounded by green walls. He hears snoring and _God fucking dammit_ it wasn't a dream! 

He fucked Cayden. He fucked somebody else. He's naked under the covers and he quickly stealthily gets out of the bed. He steps on a tied up condom and he pulls away his leg with a grimace. At least they used protection, thank God. 

Fuck! 

Ian searches for his clothes and wallet before taking off. He bumps into who he assumes is Cayden's brother in the living room. "Umm, hello?" 

The guy offers Ian his fist and Ian awkwardly offers his own. After they fist bump he rushes out immediately. 

.

"I am trying to to study." Lip rolls his eyes. "This is not a good enough reason to ambush your brother in college when he's studying." 

"But Lip," Ian drops on the edge of the bed. "I have never been with anybody else. I feel so fucking weird. And even worse I feel like I betrayed Mickey." He buries his face in his hands. 

Lip gives up and shuts his book. "What do you need from me?" 

"I need you to tell me what to do!" 

"About what!" 

Ian sighs. "I slept with someone else. Do you understand how..." He trails off searching for the right word. "Bad, that is?" 

"Why? You're single. Plus didn't Mickey make out with a fucking stripper?" 

"Yeah but he did it for us. This, what I did, I did it because I was horny." 

Lip shakes his head over this entire conversation. "And that's a problem because..." 

Ian lies back on his bed. "Makes everything seem so final." 

"Ding, ding, ding!" Lip says. "There it is." Ian leans on his elbow and looks at his brother. "Now that you've fucked someone else the break up is starting to seem real. And you don't want that." 

"No." 

"So go to Mickey, take him back!" 

"And when he finds out about this? Because he will." 

"So tell him first." 

Ian freezes. "Shit." He gets up and ruffles Lip's hair. "You're right. He can't hear this through gossip." 

 

 

**°√°√°√°√°√°√°√°**

 

 

Mickey finishes his breakfast and doesn't listen to whatever Iggy is saying. He's scrolling through the selfies Ian's team took and posted on Instagram. Ian looks happy and free. He hasn't seen Ian look like that in a while. The last time Ian smiled and laughed like that was before _he_ happened. Mickey still can't say his name. Not yet. 

"Man, I don't miss school." Iggy finishes shaking head. 

Mickey is about to open his mouth  to retort when the door bursts open. "Ian?" Mickey stands up and walks towards his ex boyfriend. "Everything okay?"

Ian shakes his head. "No, no it's not." 

Mickey looks at Ian's wet hair. "You smell like soap." 

"I just took a shower." Ian sniffs running a hand through his wet hair. 

"What's going on?" Mickey asks with a deep frown. 

"I...I..." Ian shuts his eyes like it's hard for him to say what he came to say. "I slept with someone." 

"Well, Janet needs me so I'll just head over there." Iggy quickly puts on his shoes and practically runs out of the house. 

Mickey's heart is beating so fast and loud he thinks the entire south side can hear it. "Who is it?" 

"Mick." 

"I'm gonna kill him!" 

"Mickey!" Ian flinches when Mickey punches the wall next to his head. The shorter boy is breathing hard and glaring harder than Ian has ever seen. "I barely remember it. I was drunk." 

"We broke up because we couldn't have sex!" Mickey yells. 

"No!" Ian yells back. "We broke up because our relationship wasn't the same." 

Mickey gets up to Ian's face so they're nose to nose. "Fuck. You." 

Ian pushes Mickey back by his chest. "We are broken up. I only told you so you wouldn't hear it from where the fuck ever." 

"Did you enjoy it? Being inside him?" Mickey growls dangerously. 

"Mick." Ian's breath stutters. "Don't do this." 

"Is he better than me? Is he tighter than me?" 

Ian stares at Mickey, eyes wide. "No." He whispers. "No one could be better than you." 

"Fucking liar!" Its Mickey's turn to push at Ian's chest. Ian grabs Mickey's cheeks but the latter pulls back angrily. "Don't touch me." Ian grabs his hand and pulls him closer. He grabs Mickey's cheeks forcefully and doesn't let him go no matter how much the other boy tries. "Let me go!" 

"No!" 

"Let me go or I will kick your fucking ass." 

"No." Ian repeats before bending down and kissing Mickey hard. The latter doesn't respond and instead refuses to part his lips. Ian doesn't give up. He bites down on Mickey's chin. 

"Ah!" Mickey shouts painfully giving a chance for Ian to put his tongue inside.

He bites it. 

"Fuck!" Ian pulls back angrily glaring at Mickey. "What the fuck?!" 

Mickey smirks and thumbs his bottom lip. "That's what you get." 

Ian groans and grabs Mickey again pulling him in for a rough kiss. It bumps their teeth together but they ignore the pain as the kiss turns even rougher. Mickey pushes Ian against the wall and takes off his tank top. Ian smirks and takes off his own T-shirt.

They meet halfway again for another demanding kiss. Ian pulls back to stare at Mickey's hooded eyes. He grabs his shoulders and turns him around. Ian noses Mickey's neck, shoulders and his back. He caresses Mickey's stomach and the latter shudders, steading himself with the back of the couch. Ian presses his hard dick against Mickey's crack through his sweats. 

Mickey moans and pushes back. Ian slowly takes down the sweats and grabs his two favorite butt cheeks. "Fuck." He breathes. "You smell like soap too." 

"I just woke up." Mickey replies with a moan when Ian caresses his ass. 

"Mick?" 

"Yeah babe." 

"I wanna try something we've never done before." 

"What's that?" Mickey whispers with a moan when Ian starts jerking him off. 

"I want....I want to put my tongue inside you." 

_"Fuck."_

"I want to make you writh and moan as I drive you insane with my tongue." 

Mickey turns around and looks up at Ian. He moans at how turned on the redhead is. "Then what the fuck are you waiting for?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually find when you're mad at someone, knowing their name helps.  
> So dear readers the name is Sharon. Yell away.


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really loved their season 4 hair

Mickey feels warm hands on his ass, caressing him and squeezing. He shuts his eyes tightly and relishes in Ian's touch. Basks in the fact that they are hard and horny for each other right now. Mickey is still very upset Ian fucked someone else but if it's bringing this kind of lust out of them, he will let it go. For now.

Ian drops down to the floor taking with him Mickey's sweats and underwear. He bites Mickey's right cheek and the latter yells in surprise. Ian grabs both butts and shakes them experimentally. He smirks to himself at how bubbly Mickey's ass is.

“Ian, come the fuck on!” Mickey moans breathlessly.

He holds his breath when Ian immediately gets to work. The redhead gives a few tentative slops of his tongue. Mickey swallows and curses quietly. Ian puts his tongue on the other boy’s rim, alternating between slow and deep licks. His tongue swirls inside Mickey's hole as he slowly drives him crazy, feeding off the incoherent moaning coming from Mickey.

Mickey's nails dig into the back of the couch before letting go so he can clench his fists. His breathing is heavy as he tries to control his moans that are escaping anyway. Ian slides his tongue out of the hole so he can suck at Mickey's rim. The brunette’s entire body quivers with a pleasure as a low groan leaves him.

“Fuuuuck Ian.” He says right before biting harshly on his bottom lip. Ian blows gently at the wet hole before shoving his tongue back in. Mickey's yelps as Ian started going in deeper and faster. “Holy shit Ian. Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy fucking shit!” he cries out, his eyes rolling in his head at the pleasure.

Ian however does not relent no matter how out of control Mickey gets. He's so fucking determined to give Mickey all the pleasure he's not even close to getting tired. And every time Mickey thinks Ian is done, the redhead buries his tongue back in then start all over again.  
          Mickey can feel the sweat on his back when Ian has been going at in for almost twenty minutes, giving no sign of stopping any time soon.  All he knows is he's spilling precum down his thigh, a bunch or jargon from him mouth, no clue what the fuck he's saying, as Ian puts his tongue into a use Mickey never imagined. His legs get weak as Ian continues to fuck him with his tongue. He's about to drop any minute now. “Oh, God Ian, please.” It feels so fucking good Mickey fears he might cum like this.

Ian pulls back to press his fore finger against Mickey's hole. As his finger moves in and out of Mickey, he sucks around his finger as his free hand plays with the other boy’s balls. Mickey practically howls. “You fucking love this.” Ian looks up at the back of Mickey's head where he's facing the ceiling with his mouth wide open as he emits these beautiful sounds.

“Yes. Fucking yes!” Mickey replies trying to turn around but Ian presses on his lower back so he doesn’t move. His finger is now working at full speed and Mickey's about to tip over to the edge. “Gonna cum Ian. Gonna fucking cum.” He confesses. Ian emits a loud groan before pulling his finger out and putting his tongue back in. He licks and sucks fervently while continuing to play with Mickey's balls. “Oh my God. It is…oh my…not I…” what is he even saying? The incoherence makes Ian moan loudly. He puts the finger back in so it joins his tongue. The moment he touches Mickey's prostate, a jolt passes through him and he immediately spills on the back of the couch and the tiled floor. Mickey then goes weak and falls back but Ian is quick to catch him.

He carries Mickey to his room and places him on the bed. Mickey is still basking in his orgasm and he looks at Ian with a dazed smile. “Fuck Gallagher that was…” he trails off and instead moans softly.

Ian gives a pleased chuckle before going back to the living room to clean up their mess.

 

 

**°√°√°√°√°√°√°√°**

 

“How you feeling?” Ian asks quietly as he caresses Mickey's back where they're both lying on the bed. They're sleeping on one pillow and staring at each other, Ian on his side, Mickey on his stomach.

Mickey licks his lips. “Feels like I just got the best fucking orgasm in a long ass time.”

Ian smiles and reaches forward to caress Mickey's cheek. He sighs deeply. “Fuck I've missed you.”

Mickey sniffs and nods. “Yeah, me too. So fucking much.”

“I don’ wanna be apart anymore.” Ian confesses. “I can't be without you. I'm a mess and football is my escape just so I can stop thinking about you.”

“Been trying not to drink too much when I think about you so it doesn’t become a problem.” Mickey rejoinders making Ian raise an eyebrow.

“So should we get back together?”

Mickey leans on his elbow so he can place a tiny kiss on Ian's soft lips. “I'm sorry about the kiss.”

Ian nods and gives Mickey a peck of his own. “I'm sorry about Cayden.”

Mickey frowns glaring at Ian. “You fucked Cayden? That Mexican guy, the one who's wanted you in fucking forever?”

“Don’t you dare get mad at me. You kissed a fucking stripper for four fucking minutes.”

“Ugh.” Mickey lies back on the bed and pulls the covers over his nakedness. “I did, didn’t I?”

“Yeah.”

“Shit, I'm sorry man. I don’ know what the fuck I was thinking.”

Ian shakes his head and pulls him closer so they're face to face. “It's okay, it happened. And we were having problems so I won't hold anything against you.”

“Thank you.” Mickey exhales and kisses Ian, it last for a few seconds this time.

“Make up sex?” the taller boy asks making Mickey laugh. Suddenly Ian kneels then pulls his shirt over his head. “I missed you and need you Mick. Please.”

“Need you too.” Mickey replies pushing his beddings away so he's fully exposed again.

Ian undresses so he's naked too then gets between Mickey's legs. “Want you.” he mumbles before kissing Mickey.

Unlike before, there's nothing violent or angry about this make up. They kiss gently and sweetly and Mickey sighs satisfied into Ian's mouth. Ian pulls back and peppers kisses over Mickey's lips. Chaste at first but the tenderness gives way to frantic, desperate touches like they can't get close enough. It is as though they need to be inside each other's skin. And even then it still wouldn't be close enough. 

They can't stop touching, reaching and grasping at each other. Every inch of Mickey is incredibly hot in Ian's hands. They both moan simultaneously when the familiar feeling of being together and in love courses through their veins. Just like old times this is where they belong, this is what they should be; together always.

Suddenly there's  a slippery finger inside Mickey and Ian is grazing against his prostate as he sucks on Mickey's nipples. The brunette arches his back as Ian reminds him how good they are together.  He groans as Ian scissors inside his hole, mercilessly but welcome.

“You want my cock?” Ian asks sounding filthy as fuck.

“Yes. Fuck me Ian. Fuck me.” Mickey moans his voice broken as Ian sucks on his left nipple before biting gently on the nub. Ian smirks as he kisses and bites down Mickey's neck leaving hickeys in his wake, not giving a shit. Mickey is his and he is Mickey's. He pulls his fingers out and Mickey whimpers from the loss. “Please Ian, fuck me.” Ian licks his lips as he coats his fully erect cock with an ample amount of lube. He takes in Mickey's state and his breath catches. Mickey is fucking hot, laying down ready and willing and begging for it. Ian doesn’t wait anymore before he's lifting one of Mickey's legs and pushing in, hard. “MOTHERFUCKER!” Mickey yells when Ian is buried inside him. He practically sobs at the feeling of having Ian's dick inside him again.

 It feels good. It feels amazing. It feels fucking incredible. He has missed this so much. Mickey knows for a fact no other guy will ever be able to make him feel this way. On top of the pleasure Ian takes him to places, makes him feel _things_. Things he can't put in words but knows only the redhead can get him there. 

Ian moans long and continuous as he continues pounding inside Mickey. He wants to cry, he wants to laugh, he wants yell out because of how happy he is. He can't believe they're doing this. For a minute he was worried they would never be able to get back here. But now Ian is getting lost in Mickey again. Getting lost on the immense pleasure his boyfriend gives him. "Fuck baby." He moans as he let's go of Mickey's leg so he can bend and kiss him, hard. The brunette reciprocates eagerly, pulling Ian to him and groaning loudly when Ian's pounding gets even harder. 

This is how they finish, without breaking their kiss and holding each other tightly. They reach their respective orgasms breathing heavily into each other's mouths. Mickey scratches gently at Ian's back as they look at each other still breathing heavily. 

"I love you." Mickey breathes.

Ian swallows. "I love you too." Before pulling out and settling next to Mickey. 

They lie the on the bed, staying as close to each other as they possibly can. 

 

 

**°√°√°√°√°√°√°√**

 

 

 "Nice hair." Ian walks down the hallway to find Cayden leaning against his locker. He had just come from getting a new hair cut. He buzzed it off on his sides and the back so his hair remains longer at the front and middle. It's daring but he likes it. It makes him feel good. "Looking good captain." Ian rolls his eyes and gestures for Cayden to move so he can get to his locker. "You ran out on me." Cayden says stepping aside. 

Ian removes the books he needs and shuts it before turning around to face his team mate. "Mick and I are back together." 

"Oh." Cayden says but he doesn't look disappointed. "Not that I'm surprised but that was fast." 

Ian sighs happily and tries not to get a boner thinking about the reunion sex. "Well, it's Mickey." 

Cayden laughs. "Yeah I know. But like I said, I wasn't looking to date you. I've always wanted to bone you and now I can check you off my list." 

Ian pushes at the boy's chest playfully. "You have a list?" 

"Indeed I do. You were one of the two people I didn't think I will actually ever get to but now..." He trials off and shrugs proudly.

"Who's the second guy?" Ian asks as they walk towards their first class which is Math.

"Nelson." 

Ian stops in place with his mouth open. "That's a fucking teacher!" 

"Shh!" 

They both laugh as they head towards their seats. Ian glances at Mickey's empty seat with a smile -he's running late- before taking his own next to Allan. He's placing his bag on the floor when Allan grabs his hand. 

"Please don't let him make me move. I really like this seat. I've sat here since freshman year!" He pleads. 

Ian frowns at his desk mate before following his line of sight. Cayden who was walking towards his seat at the front minutes ago is now walking towards Ian. 

"You," Cayden puts his books on Ian's desk and points at Allan. "That's your new seat, go." 

Allan looks at Ian with pleading eyes. The redhead looks at Cayden and hands him his books back. "No more bullying people out of their seats." 

Cayden scoffs. "Like you didn't do the same thing." 

"I asked nicely." Ian defends himself. 

"Right." His team mate and newly found friend scoffs again before going back to his seat at the front. 

Ian shakes his head and glances at his book. He has never been good at this subject but Mickey has always been there to hold his hand. He frowns at his many unsolved problems. 

"I...I can help with that." Allan offers hesitantly. 

"You don' have to do that." Ian says distracted while he chews on his pen.

"Ian." Allan calls making the redhead look at him. "You're the only popular person who's never treated me like shit. Helping you with this is the least I can do." His desk mate offers before fixing his glasses. 

Ian nods once. He's so busy bent over and listening to Allan that he doesn't notice Mickey and Cayden leaving the class together. 

 

**°√°√°√°√°√°√°√**

 

 

 Mickey leads the way to the first empty class he finds with Cayden following behind him. Mickey thinks it's strange that he's being so compliant, but he needs to get this over with. He shuts the door as soon as the other boy walks in and then crosses his arms. 

"I know you fucked Ian." 

Cayden leans on the teacher's table table crossing his own arms. "Figured, otherwise we wouldn't be here." 

"Right. I'm gonna need you to stay the fuck away from him." 

"Why would I do that?" 

"Because I fucking asked you to." 

"Look," Cayden starts patiently. "I get how with a guy like Ian you can't help but be jealous. But Ian and I already talked about this." Mickey frowns. "He and I, that was a one time thing. You've got nothing to be worried about." He tries. 

Mickey scoffs, thumbing his nose. "You know, it's bad enough your name sounds like someone else's I hate," 

"Who Cade?" Cayden sniffs. "Yeah he was creepy as fuck. Broke Evans' hand because he stepped on his shoe. Always wondered why Ian would be friends with a guy like that." 

Mickey blinks a few times still baffled at how everyone seemed to see that psycho for who he was except them. 

"Yeah, whatever. Stay away from Ian or I'm gonna have to kick your ass. Simple as that." Cayden narrows his eyes at Mickey and he doesn't look like he's going to listen to him. 

Mickey can feel his patience wearing thin and his body already gearing up for a fight. He steps forward and Cayden steps away from the table to take a step back. Mickey smirks confidently. 

"I don' wanna fight you." Cayden says. 

"Then stay away from Ian." 

"Not gonna do that either." 

"Too fucking bad." Mickey says jumping over the chair in front of him and reaching the other boy in seconds. 

 

**°√°√°√°√°√°√°√**

 

"Have you seen Mickey?" Ian asks Mandy dropping next to her on the cafeteria table. She shrugs as she continues tapping fast on her phone. Ian finishes his apple and takes hers. "You." He points at Dillon. "Where's Mick?" 

Dillon pauses on his chewing and looks at Ian with wide eyes and his mouth full. Ian narrows his eyes at him when Dillon points at the entrance of the cafeteria. Ian turns to see Mickey walking in through the door. He gasps making Mandy look up too. 

"Holy shit, what happened to him?" Mandy asks as her brother walks towards them with his tray. 

Ian gets up quickly. "Babe, what the fuck?" He grabs Mickey's chin and turns his head left and right. He's got bruises on both cheeks but that looks like the worst of it. 

"You should see the other guy." Mickey kisses Ian on the lips and takes a seat. Ian ignores the buzzing of the students to wipe at the dust on Mickey's neck. "Aaah shit. Now they know." 

Ian glances around and rolls his eyes. Getting back together had seemed so natural they'd forgotten people still think they're broken up. "Who's the other guy?" 

"I think I know." Mandy says pointing at Cayden who's taking a seat on the jocks table. He does look worse than Mickey and has a handkerchief that's mostly red, shoved up his nose. 

"Shit baby. Really?" 

"He touched you." Mickey whispers as a way of explanation. His blue eyes are looking up at him earnestly and Ian feels a tug on his chest. 

He kisses Mickey and licks his bottom lip before pushing a tongue inside his mouth. They make out for a few seconds before Ian pulls back. "I love you." 

"Mmm." Mickey hums before pulling him back in for a deeper kiss. 

"Ugh." Mandy groans before getting up and pushing her plate away. It's bad enough she had to sleep with earphones on last night because of the two assholes. "Bad enough you have the same fucking hairstyles, what are you gonna get next, matching tattoos?" 

Ian stops kissing Mickey to look at his hair. "Oh my God." He laughs and touches the shortened black hair. It seems they had the same idea only Mickey didn't buzz his completely off like Ian's. "Looking good Milkovich." 

"Looking good Gallagher." Mickey waggles his eyebrows. 

"Ugh." Mandy groans again before heading out the cafeteria. 

"Your brother and best friend are like a soap opera. I swear to God." Sarah catches up to her talking excitedly. 

"They were broken up, they got back together, it happens. People need to start minding their own fucking business." 

"And they would if Gallavich wasn't so God damn interesting. I mean, both Mickey and Cayden show up late for lunch with bruises, _after_ , Ian and Cayden had sex, very interesting." 

Mandy halts suddenly making Sarah bump into her. "What?" 

"You didn't know?" Sarah asks honestly surprised. 

"When?" 

"That night the team went out."

"The school knows this how?" 

"One of the guys spilled? Who the fuck knows?" 

"How are they back together then?" Mandy asks more to herself than Sarah.

"See? Interesting." 

 

 

**°√°√°√°√°√°√°√**

 

 

"This is gonna hurt." Ian shuts his eyes and stares at the interestingly decorated ceiling. 

Mickey laughs. "My boyfriend is not a fucking pussy." 

"Here, take my hand." Ian stretches out his hand and Mickey takes it. 

"This was _your_ idea." Mickey reminds him. 

"Actually it was Mandy's." Ian winces even though the guy is just wiping at his arm with a cotton wool. "Let me see it again? It will give me the confidence." 

Mickey rolls his eyes but removes his jacket so Ian can see the tattoo on the inside of his arm several inches below to his armpit. After Mandy had made that sarcastic comment, Ian had suggested they should get matching tattoos. Mickey was still riding the high from the happiness of being back together so to him this is a good idea. Now here they were. 

"Looking good baby." Ian closes his eyes and gestures for Mickey to take his hand again. He looks at the man waiting with the tattoo gun. Nodding once and licking his lips, he takes a deep breath. "Okay, I'm ready." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an idea of how this tattoo looks like, but if anyone has something feel free to run it by me and I'll c if it beats mine, in which case I'll use it instead  
> ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Mikayla for your suggestion i absolutely loved it. and even though i couldn't use it, i still used it, (you will c how)  
> Thank you @Loserville101 for the idea of infinity signs. totally works.  
> you're the best guys!!!
> 
> Thanks Carisa for ur consultation.
> 
> That being said, i will be making the chapters shorter so i can update as often as i used to.  
> #enjoy

"I knew we were going to be fine you know." Ian whispers in the dark of the night as they lay in bed side by side. "Knew we were going to be fine." He takes Mickey's left hand and rotates the ring in his finger.

"Yeah?" Mickey asks with a sleepy voice as he blinks up at his boyfriend where they're lying silently in Ian's bed. It's so quiet with all the Gallaghers sound asleep. They're the only ones still awake.

"Yeah."

"How?"

"This." Ian replies still rotating the piece of jewelry. "We may fight and argue and disagree and kiss stippers," he teases making Mickey punch him lightly on the arm. "but as long you still had this ring on i knew we were going to be okay." he finishes quietly.

Mickey's heart starts thudding in his chest for some reason as his sleep evaporates. He must admit that he felt the same way. Ian may have edited Mickey's name on his phone from 'My Love' to Mickey but the brunette knew deep down as long as Ian kept the ring on, he still loved him despite what he had done. Despite the fact that they were both hurting and their relationship had been on the rocks.

"I'm glad we're on the same page." Mickey says. "This rings, stay on, no matter what."

Ian nods before placing a soft dry kiss on his boyfriends full lips. "No matter what." he concurs before closing his eyes and pulling Mickey towards him. "Night Mick. Fucking love you."

"Fucking love you too."

 

 

  **°√°√°√°√°√°√°√°**

 

Ian is woken up by a sharp pain on his hand when Mickey slams his head too hard on it. He remembers what they were up to the night before and he quickly gets his hand from under Mickey's neck. "Dammit babe!" Mickey only groans before seeking Ian's hand again in his sleep. He presses on the still fresh tattoo _again_ and Ian gets as far away from his boyfriend as he can. When said boyfriend tries to follow, Ian retaliates by pressing on Mickey's tattoo and he cries out waking up immediately. "That's what you get." Ian mumbles.

"What the fuck?" Mickey glares at him before checking the new ink. His frown instantly turns upside down when he sees what they did last night. "Looks good."

"It does." Ian agrees staring at his own. 

They had decided -or rather Ian had decided- to go with something that signified the fact that they would love each other forever. That the Ian and Mickey love was endless, eternal, _infinite_. Which is why they'd chosen the [Infinity sign](https://t3.ftcdn.net/jpg/01/29/11/40/240_F_129114019_m8dlmL212TsqsQbGZLMvEg1y6vbGVe47.jpg) as their symbol, where each other's names were written in calligraphy inside each hole. Mickey's read [Ian ](http://freenamedesigns.com/wp-content/uploads/ian-name-design2.jpg)in one hole and [G ](https://www.calligraphyletters.org/letter-downloads/playball/calligraphy-letter-g.jpg)in the other while Ian's read [Mickey ](http://freenamedesigns.com/wp-content/uploads/mickey-name-design16.jpg)in one hole and [M with little hearts ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/87/be/0d/87be0d958c6328da23dc892eda14c8c3.jpg)in the other, because he was an idiot. And idiot Mickey was exceedingly in love with but an idiot none the less. They'd spent atleast three hours at the parlor but it was worth it. 

It was sappy as fuck but so were they most of the time. Plus it meant something to both of them, that they were in this for life. Just like the rings, the similar tattoos were a symbol of their love. A symbol that nothing will ever get between them. A promise to love each other forever. Because even though still teenagers, they both new in their hearts that no other person will ever measure. Mickey was Ian's and Ian was Mickey's, period. 

"I kinda liked the first one you suggested too." Mickey said. "The tree with the long dangling roots...."

"To symbolize our connection." Ian finishes. 

"And our initials could have gone on the leaves. It would have been real fucking nice if my boyfriend didn't wimp out." 

"Fuck off, it would have been painful as fuck." Ian defends himself glancing at his tattoo with a grimace. "The shading still turned out to be a bitch though." he murmurs. He looks up at Mickey. "The tree looked very complicated." 

"We're pretty complicated though." Mickey says getting on Ian's lap. The redhead automatically wraps his hands around Mickey's waist with a smile. "But i also really like what we settled for." he pecks Ian. "Like knowing you wanna be with me forever." he nudges their noses together and Ian grins wider. 

"Sap."

"Wimp." 

Mickey yelps when Ian drops him on his back so he's ontop. "I'll show you wimp." 

 

  **°√°√°√°√°√°√°√°**

 

 "How's your leg?" Mickey asks while lighting a cigarette as they walk to school. 

"Getting better everyday, I even stopped limping!" Ian replies adjusting the bag on his shoulder. "Yesterday I ran three laps. I could barely do one a week ago." 

"That's good." Mickey acknowledges, blowing out smoke through his nose. "Means you might be ready for your first game." 

Ian nods with a smile. "Hopefully." They walk for a while in silence with Ian tripping Mickey every once in a while. "Where's the car anyway?" 

"Colin borrowed it for a few days." 

"You know it probably being used for something illegal, right?" 

Mickey only laughs in response. He then rotates the half smoked cigarette between his fingers. "So umm, this new friendship with you and Cayden, that's a thing now?" 

Ian sniffs, eyes on the snow below. He kicks at a snow ball, taking his time before replying. "I think so." 

"You think that's okay?" 

Ian looks at his boyfriend who's purposely avoiding his eyes. "I think it's okay for me to have my own friends." 

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Mickey frowns in confusion. "You've got Mandy and the guys. You've got me, it's always been enough." 

Ian nods. "Yeah. But then we broke up and I was reminded they're more your friends than they are mine." 

"I don'..." Mickey rubs his temple. "Ian." 

The bell rings just when they in the school parking lot. Ian stops and steps in front of Mickey. "You have nothing to be worried about. You are I are good. Great even. Cayden and I are just friends. That's it. I promise." He kisses Mickey, his lips lingering and he doesn't move until his boyfriend responds. He then pulls back and takes Mickey's hand. "Let's get to class." 

Mickey throws away his cigarette and allows himself to be guided inside. This discussion is far from over though. 

They part after walking in as Mickey goes to his seat while Ian heads to his own on the other side of the room. He raises his eyebrows in surprise when he sees Cayden is his new deskmate. Allan is only one seat in front of them so Ian leans forward and grabs his shoulder. 

"You okay with this?" 

Allan nods his head with a smile. "Yeah, thanks." 

Ian nods back. He looks at Cayden who shrugs. "What? It's only one seat ahead, that's hardly displacement." 

Ian just shakes his head, amused. He's about to reply but the teacher walks in. 

 

 

**°√°√°√°√°√°√°√°**

 

 

 "So you really slept with Cayden?" Mandy whispers as she and Ian look for a place to seat in the library. 

Ian looks at her. "Who told you that?" 

Mandy rolls her eyes before locating an empty table with four chairs. "You should know by now Ian that anything you do in public spreads like wildfire." 

"We didn't fuck in public!" Ian says louder than he should. 

"Shh." Mandy looks around to ensure the librarian didn't hear them before turning back to Ian. "No you didn't. But you made out infront of your teammates." 

"Thought they were all passed out." Ian mumbles flipping through his history book. 

"How are you back together?" Mandy inquires curiously. "Take the fucking chair and go!" She snaps at a guy who was about to join them then turns back to Ian for an answer.

"We both fucked up so we saw it fit to just forgive and move on. Couldn't be without Mickey, he was the missing half of me." 

"That's so sweet its sickening." Mandy smiles. "So it's like you were even?" Ian shrugs. "Whatever. As long as I don't have to deal with mopey Ian and Mickey ever again, by all means get back together. "

Ian flips her off before gesturing to his textbook and wordlessly ending the conversation. 

**√°√°**

 

 "I'm gonna need you to back off." Mandy warns. 

Cayden looks around then frowns down at Mandy. "You're at my locker." 

"You know what I mean, dipshit. Ian's taken." 

"I know that." Cayden replies and shakes his head like Mandy is slow. 

Mandy steps closer. "If you _know that_ , then why are you-" 

Cayden breathes out impatiently and rolls his eyes making Mandy pause. "I don't know what it is with you Milkoviches threatening me but I will let you the same thing I told your brother." He looks at Mandy straight in the eye, his books clutched on his chest. "Ian and I are just friends, nothing more. Yes we fucked, yes I see how you would doubt my intentions. But I assure you, I don' want him like that anymore, Mandy." 

Mandy frowns at what seems like an honest answer but she still doesn't believe him. "There are so many other guys in this school, on your team. You don't have to be friends with Ian so don't." Cayden doesn't say anything but instead just blinks at her. "Stay away from Ian, Cayden." 

"And I will." 

"Good." 

"But only if Ian asks me to." 

He locks his locker then walks away, leaving Mandy there stewing in frustration.  

"He's not a pushover." 

Mandy gasps loudly, startled. She turns around and pushes Sarah. "What the fuck, don' sneak up on me like that!" 

Sarah laughs. "Look at him. He's popular, a bad boy, hot as fuck and a football player. He's at the very top of the food chain. Does he look like a guy who just rolls over?" 

"No." Mandy reluctantly admits. 

"If it helps, there was a party in the baseball field last night and he fucked Shelby." 

Mandy frowns at her friend. "He's not...?" 

"He's Bi." Sarah watches Cayden go until he's disappeared. "That mixed race goodness looks delish and I'm looking to having him next." 

"Gross." Mandy looks at Sarah with a grimace. "And it does make me feel better, thanks." If Cayden is fucking other people then he's not as invested in Ian as she thought he was. It still doesn't mean he wouldn't jump on Ian again given the chance so she's not going to trust him just yet. 

 

 

  **°√°√°√°√°√°√°√°**

 

 "You wanna go on a date? We haven't done one of those in a while." Ian stands behind Mickey where they're watching the team ran. Mickey chose not to be by the bleachers today and is instead standing with Ian. He keeps glaring at Cayden every time the guy runs by but Ian is behind him, hands around his waist so he can't see it. 

"Yeah. Too busy dealing with our physcho friend." Mickey turns around when Cayden gets closer and pulls Ian down for an elongated kiss. 

Cayden just shakes his head when he runs by, aware of what Mickey's doing. While Ian on the other hand is oblivious to it all.

He gives Mickey a doting smile. "So you wanna?" 

Mickey temporarily forgets about his jealousy as he gets lost in Ian's green eyes. "Of course." 

 

  **√°√°**

 

"A fucking picnic?" Mickey scoffs when he sees the blanket laid out on the empty silent baseball field. 

"It's at night." Ian places his hand on his boyfriend's lower back and sniffs his hair."

"It's also cold as fuck." 

"It's why I had us dress so warm. Come on." 

Mickey follows and allows himself to be pulled between Ian's long limbs. He reaches for the six pack of beer and opens one. Sipping on it, he moans as Ian removes his scarf to start kissing on his neck. "Missed this. Missed us." The redhead says. 

"Ian!" Mickey hisses when Ian puts his hands under his shirt to start caressing his stomach. He's got gloves on so only his fingers are cold but still. "I don't know why you always insist on rubbing your cold body parts on my warm ones." 

Instead of replying Ian just buries his face in Mickey's neck again. Mickey take a deep breath and let's his boyfriend do whatever he wants. A picnic in cold weather. Only Ian would think of doing such a thing. It's been a few days since they got back together and it's like they never broke up. Its like _he_ never tried to come between them. They may have hurt each other and they may have experienced the first real hurdle in their relationship but sitted here, on a blanket on this cold night, they couldn't be stronger. They couldn't be happier and more in love. 

Mickey trusts Ian and knowns he wouldn't cheat on him with Cayden, but the fact that that boy has seen his Ian naked irks him. It makes him uncomfortable and its hurts that Ian won't give up the friendship despite knowing it bothers Mickey. 

He understands his boyfriend needing his own friends, but why does it have to be the guy he fucked? 

"Are you okay babe?" Ian asks and Mickey realises he's gone stiff. 

"Yeah." Mickey clears his throat and finishes the beer. 

"Mickey...." Ian calls in warning. 

"I just..." Mickey thumbs his bottom lip. "I guess I'm having a time getting why you can't be friends with literally anybody else." He confesses softly. 

Ian continues to caress his chest and stomach. He kisses Mickey's neck and inhales like he always does. "I love you." 

"'S'not what I asked." 

"Can we just be us tonight?" Ian asks. "Can we just be?" 

"Talk about it some other time?" 

"Please." 

Mickey swallows and nods. He can do that. They haven't had a date in a long time, so he would rather not ruin their very first one this year. "Mkay." 

Ian kisses his neck again. "Thank you." 

Mickey finds himself breaking into a soft smile. "So what did you miss about us?" 

Ian grins behind him and scoots impossibly closer. "I missed your scent." 

"Freak." 

"I missed..." He trails his now warm hands lower so he can grab Mickey's crotch over his jeans. "your voice." 

"U-huh. What else?" 

"You breathing next to me while I sleep." 

"What else?" Mickey inhales harshly when Ian puts his hand inside his underwear. "Being the big spoon." 

"Mmm." 

Ian massages him to full hardness. "I missed kissing you so much I wanted to cry. Missed your ass and how my dick fits perfectly inside you." 

"F-fuck." 

"I missed _you_." 

Mickey forgets how to speak when Ian expertly brings him to his first orgasm of the night. They stay there for one more hour holding each other and sharing each other's warmth in this cold night. Mickey's got jizz in his pants but being in Ian's arms where it always feels like home, he's got no fucks to give. 

 

  **°√°√°√°√°√°√°√°**

 

Mickey sleeps soundly and when he wakes up it's with a big smile on his face. His hands reach for Ian and pull him closer, even if the redhead is already holding him. 

He watches as Ian wakes up smiling too and his heart fills. "I know last night was fun and romantic but can we never fucking do that again?" 

"What?" Ian opens one eye. "Make out till our lips are swollen? We do that all the time." 

"Fuck you." 

"To early for insults my love." 

"I'm all for picnics just not when its still fucking winter." 

Ian laughs and kisses his forehead. "Fine." 

Mickey snuggles harder into his boyfriend's arms. "I wanna stay here. Where its warm and comfortable." He pouts making Ian laugh. 

"If people could see you now. Bad big Milkovich acting like a two year old." 

"Fuck off." 

"Again with the fucks so early in the morning." 

Mickey laughs and lifts his head when someone knocks on the door. "I know that's not Mandy, bitch doesn't knock." 

Ian has to agree.

"Breakfast!" Mama Milkovich calls and the boys look at each other. 

"She hasn't called us for breakfast since like, sophomore year." Ian points out. 

They get up anyway and get dressed. Brushing their teeth together, they exchange a sweet kiss before heading out to the kitchen. Their mom has laid out pancakes, coffee and milk at the table where she's waiting patiently and sipping from her on cup. She's beaming and it has Mickey a little worried. 

"Ma?" 

"Yes baby?" 

"What's... going on?" 

"It's just such a beautiful day. You know?" She says touching Ian's hand and then letting go. 

Ian is already digging into the pancakes while Mickey continues to be suspicious. "Okay." 

She claps once making them both jump. "So you're back together for good, right?"

Ian nods with his mouth full. "Yes." 

"No more of that break up nonsense?" 

"Yeah." Mickey is still watching her intently.

She exhales. "Oh thank God! I was beginning to get worried. My boys, I always want you to be happy." 

"Together." Ian finishes with a smile. 

"Well, of course. I was so worried." 

"You already said that." Mickey reminds. "But we're happy too ma." 

"Good." She says. "Good." She repeats nodding to herself. "Well, I have to go visit Joey. Cassie is mad at him and he thinks if she hears from me..." She trails off with a shrug. 

"What did he do?" Both Ian and Mickey ask. 

"He won't tell me through the phone." She gets up. "Leave some for your sister and wash the dishes before going to school. " 

She kisses both their foreheads and is out the door. 

"That was weird right, wasn't just me?" 

Ian drains his coffee then pours himself some more. "Huh?" 

 

  **°√°√°√°√°√°√°√°**

 

Ian is standing legs apart, arms crossed while he and the coach watch his team mates play. He feels a hand on his lower back and breaks out into a grin. 

He turns around. "Hey Mick." 

Mickey smiles apologetically. "I know we were going to study tonight but I gotta go to Joey's and might not be back till late." 

"Everything okay?" 

Mickey shrugs. "Who the fuck knows." 

"Want me to come?" 

"You have practice." 

"I mean after." 

"We have to turn in the assignment tomorrow. I was hoping you'd do it for the both of us?" He asks guiltily. 

Ian laughs and shakes his head. "It's okay I got you. Just let me know if it's something serious." 

"I will." 

Mickey pulls him down and they entwine their tongues for a few seconds. They are however forced to break the kiss when the couch clears his throat. 

"See you later?" Ian asks. "Or tomorrow?" 

Mickey nods. "Yeah. I'll text you." 

Mickey pecks his boyfriend one last time before running off. 

 

 

  **°√°√°√°√°√°√°√°**

 

It's 2:00AM when Mickey finally leaves his brother's house. They had spent the first few hours trying to convince Cassie that Joey was a good guy despite the three guns she had stumbled across. (Their mother had not been much help and had left upset about the guns. Mickey didn't even know why Joey called her to begin with. Later he'd found out it was per Cassie's request) No one had been able to get through to her apart from Mandy though. 

After which they'd popped open a few bottles and now here he was at the Gallagher house, kind of drunk, sneaking in and heading upstairs to Ian's bedroom. He pushes the door open slowly and starts to walk in. 

Mickey toes or his shoe and switches on the flashlight on his phone so he can see better. -He would rather surprise Ian by crawling into bed than switch on the lights and wake him up- When he directs it towards Ian's bed however, his breath ctches catches in his throat. 

There, on the bed with Ian is fucking Cayden!

His drunk mind clears and he blinks a few times. They're fully dressed and are on opposite sides of the bed with scattered books between them, making it clear they passed out while studying. The sight doesn't scream sex or intimacy at all but it doesn't stop Mickey's chest from aching. 

His heart thumps harder and harder in his chest because 1000 thoughts are coursing through him. 

Mickey reverses out of the room angry and hurt, trying to make as little noise as possible. He doesn't realize he's only got one shoe on until he steps on the snow but he can't turn back. He risks freezing his left toes as he runs home but he doesn't care. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u can give me ur opinion of the tattoos if u feel like it  
> :))


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this a new chapter? oh my

                    When Ian woke up and almost tripped on Mickey's shoe on the way out of his bedroom, he knew he was in a little bit of trouble. If not a lot. So Mickey cornering him in school, doesn’t come as a surprise.

He and Cayden had studied till late last night and he didn’t even realize when they both fell asleep. Otherwise he would have kicked him out before Mickey found them in that position.  
Ian knew that Mickey had a big problem with this friendship. He did. And he would too if the roles were reversed, but it’s not like he's so good at making friends. If he drops Cayden what is he supposed to do, go around school asking guys, ‘would you want to be my friend?’ That would be on a whole other level of pathetic. No, Ian's not doing that. So it’s a shame that the one guy that he likes and he gets along with, they happened to have seen each other naked. An act Ian doesn’t even remember that well. Maybe this is why to him being friends with Cayden isn’t  a big deal, because he doesn’t exactly remember the sex. He remembers the kissing, he remembers more making out on the way to Cayden brother's place. Then the rest is a blur. If he hadn’t seen that condom on the floor he would be doubting if they even did it.

But the fact remains they had sex and Mickey does jealousy like no other. Not that Ian is any better when it comes to that particular emotion, but he really likes Cayden and he's not even sexually attracted to him. Or any kind of attraction really. He knows in his heart he never wants to fuck him again. But how is he going to convince Mickey of that?

Ian swallows where he's seated on a bench as he watches his boyfriend walk into the locker room. “Everybody get the fuck out!” Mickey shouts and the guys freeze. He kicks at a metal bucket in front of him. “OUT!”

Those outside the shower turn to Ian and he nods once. They all scamper off, even those half naked. Mickey's not done though. He goes into every shower stall yelling “out!” and more people leave till it’s just the two of them. 

“I don’t like Cayden.” Mickey gets right to it. “I don’t like the way he looks, how tall he is, his stupid fucking hair, that he sits next  to you in class.” He steps closer to Ian so he's towering over him. “I don’t like that your dick, that’s _mine_ , was inside him.”

“And I get that-“ Ian starts.

“Do you?” Mickey tilts his head. “Because if you did, you wouldn’t be friends with him!”

Ian gets up and reaches for Mickey's hand. “Hey,” the brunette steps back and Ian takes a deep breath. He expected that. “Relationships are about trust Mick, and you are doing a terrible fucking job right now.”

“Ex-fucking-cuse me if I don’t want the guy my boyfriend fucked to be anywhere near him.”

“I don’ like him like that baby!” Ian tries. “I'm not even attracted to him!”

“Yet you slept with him.” Mickey scoffs.

“I was drunk.”

Mickey pinches the bridge of his nose and Ian knows he's trying his best not to blow up. “Why him? Why are you so insistent on having him as your friend.”

“Who else is there?”

Hurt crosses over Mickey's face and Ian swallows. “You really don’t care that this hurts me? You don’t care that I'm not okay with this?” Mickey asks, his voice small. “Thought I mattered to you.”

“You do, you know you do.” Ian takes both of Mickey's hands and this time the latter doesn’t pull away. “Mick, you’ve got Dillon, Jack, Wayne and Wyatt. I'm allowed to have _one_ friend.”

“I haven’t fucked any of my friends.” Mickey counters.

“Why can't you just trust me?” Ian asks earnestly. “Why won't you believe me when I say I would never cheat on you? Not with him, not with anybody else.”

Mickey looks at the wet tiles then looks up at the ceiling before taking a sharp breath and blinking a few times. He looks back at Ian who’s watching him carefully as if waiting for an honest answer. “I don’t trust _him_.” He admits quietly. Because he does trust Ian, it’s just his jealousy and insecurities he can't seem to get over. Has never known how. “Its him I don’t trust.” He repeats with different wording.

Ian nods before covering Mickey's hands with his own. He brings them up to his lips and kisses them. “Then trust _me_. Believe _me_. Trust that I mean it when I say me and him, never again.” Mickey doesn’t say anything as the wheels keep spinning in his head. “My love.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay.”

“What the fuck?!” Ian exclaims when Mickey slums him onto the locker behind him, hard. “OH MY GOOOOD!” He cries out louder when Mickey grabs his soft dick –which is very accessible in the gym shorts- and squeezes, painfully hard. “Ah! Fuck!” He tags on it and Ian cries out, moving with him.

“ _MINE_.” Mickey growls.

“Are you fucking insa- Ah!” tears are forming in Ian's eyes because this shit is fucking painful but also for some strange reason, it’s also turning him on.

“Are you fucking getting hard right now?” Mickey inquires eyes wide in disbelief.

“Your hand is on my junk,” Ian says quickly, breathlessly. “I always crave your touch and you know this.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

“Okay.” Ian replies quickly, scared shitless of being dickless.

“Mine.” Mickey repeats before letting his dick go to reach lower and squeeze his balls instead. And not in a sexy way.

“Ouch!”

Mickey only tags harder. “Say it!”

“YOURS! FUCK, my dick is yours everything is, ALL YOURS!” Mickey lets go of him with a smirk and Ian grabs his abused genitals with a frown. “Jesus.”

 

  *                 ●●●••••●●●●



 

“Gotta admit, I am a little afraid to let you near my dick right now.” Ian confesses. What happened in the locker room is very fresh in his mind. After all it only happened an hour ago. Mickey had asked –not so nicely- that they skip school and now Ian was seated on the couch, at the Milkovich residence, with Mickey kneeling between his legs.

They’d come home, started kissing the moment they’d walked in the through the door and walked blindly towards Mickey's bedroom. They'd kissed for a pretty long while, only for Ian to walk out feeling suddenly thirsty. Mickey had been right on his heels, caressing him everywhere and kissing, biting and licking his back. Ian knows he's gonna have marks trailing his back but God did it feel good. Ian had walked towards the living room still drinking from the bottle. Mickey had pushed him roughly on the couch and now here they were, with Ian wondering if it was safe to let his boyfriend near his cock.

Mickey laughs. “If I remember correctly you still got hard.” He says before holding the beautiful erect dick in his palm.

Ian can only throw his head back when Mickey licks him from top to bottom. His gloved hands –because for some reason he still has those on- grip the couch cushion on either side of his thighs at the sensation. “Jesus.” He mutters when Mickey pays attention to the head, laving it with his tongue, catching every bit of Ian's precum before taking it into his mouth. “Jesus fucking Christ.”

“You’ve been calling him an awful lot today.”

“Shut the fuck up and suck my dick.” Ian grabs the back of Mickey's head and pushes it back down towards his dick. Its burning hot inside his boyfriend’s mouth and Ian isn’t expecting Mickey to deep throat him. His nails dig even harder into the couch at the tightness of Mickey's throat.

He can't believe how easily he's swallowing him down, tight and hot in that talented fucking mouth. The redhead feels like he's going to die from ecstasy when Mickey presses down until his face is practically in the red pubic hair. And Ian gets to watch those full lips stretch over his cock as the shorter boy slides down on it.

Good God, has Mickey always been this good?

“Fuck, you’ve gotten so good at this Mick.”

 Ian makes a dry noise like he's been punched in the throat and tries to hold as still as possible, unsure of how much Mickey can take, or how much he wants. But as it turns out he wants all of it and Ian is going fucking crazy over the entirety of it all, as Mickey slides his hands along Ian's thighs. He pushes between the back of the couch in order to get two handfuls of Ian's ass.

Ian twitches, cursing loudly when he realizes Mickey is pulling him into a slow rhythm, wordlessly encouraging Ian to fuck his mouth. “My love,” Ian lets out in disbelief. “A… are you sure?” he pants, sweating and out of breath. He's already close to cumming.

Mickey nods and hums making Ian curse again. He pulls back slowly, watching the saliva on his cock before thrusting into Mickey's mouth. His boyfriend groans at the action like that’s all he's ever wanted and the vibrations travel up Ian's cock immediately, making him lose his rhythm. The brunette grabs Ian's gloved hand and places it against the back of his skull.

The redhead gazes into his boyfriends heavily lidded yes. He’d worry that he was putting a strain on Mickey if it weren’t for the blissed out expression on his face. Ian lets out a helpless moan and fucks past his boyfriend’s lips a little faster, feeling the shorter boy’s throat tightening around him while swallowing him up. Ian is fighting the strong urge to cum but he doesn’t think he's going to make it.

“Fuck baby, you’re so fucking perfect.” He praises breathlessly, jerking in surprise when Mickey’s hand reaches down to cradle his balls. “I'm gonna  cum. I'm gonna cum baby, fuck.”

Mickey's heart beats faster and he doubles his effort to make it happen. He swallows down again, his lips swollen around Ian. He moans around the cock in his mouth as their eyes meet. The vibrations are enough to make Ian shudder. His grip tightens on the back of Mickey's neck as he unloads in his boyfriend’s mouth. Mickey swallows eagerly, eyelashes flattering as he groans again.  
Ian twitches and collapses back onto the couch, mind completely fucking _blown._ His hand falls away from Mickey's neck. He's a little sensitive, but it’s so unbelievably good when Mickey pulls off but keeps the head in his mouth. His tongue swirls and cleans up the remainder of the come. Ian can't watch and has to shut his eyes, throwing his palm over his face with a soft destroyed groan.

His boyfriend is fucking incredible.

Ian's chest goes tight at the thought of how lucky he is.

“Are you okay?” Mickey wonders, his voice deeper and rough from having Ian's cock in his mouth.

“God,” Ian sighs in content. “That was the best blow job you’ve ever given me, ever.”

Mickey preens at the words. It’s not like he doesn’t know, he knows he just wrecked Ian by upping his blow job game. He knows they just talked and came to an understanding but Mickey still needs to remind Ian that he's the only one who can make him feel like that. No one else, him. He climbs onto Ian's lap, ignoring his own hard dick for the time being. He sees Ian's own stir with interest.

Mickey chuckles with a shake of his head. “I didn’t think you’d ever get it up again but,” he points at Ian's dick that’s already beginning to fill up again.

Ian brushes Mickey's hair off his forehead. “It’s what you do to me babe.” Mickey bites his bottom lip shyly. “What?”

“You know Cayden can't do that for you, right?”

“Oh my God, really love? Come on.”

Mickey hides his head on Ian's chest. “I know, I can't help myself. I'm gonna need some time to wrap my head around the fact that my boyfriend is fucking friends with a guy he slept with.”

Ian lifts his head by grabbing both of Mickey's cheeks. He waits until they're staring right into each other’s eyes. “I love _you_. I want _you_. Only you.”

“I know.” Mickey turns his head to kiss the gloved palm on his cheek. “Just give me time, I’ll get there. In the meantime, you know what will distract me?”

“What?” Ian kisses Mickey's neck aware of the answer.

“Your dick inside me.”

“Sounds good to me.”

Ian scoots forward so he can get the leverage to stand. Placing his hands on Mickey's ass, he holds onto him as he stands and guides them both back to the bedroom.

 

  *                  ●●●••••●●●●



 

Mickey laughs as Ian lays him on the bed gently like he's a groom on his wedding day.

Ian runs his tongue along Mickey's neck, nipping at the skin with blunt teeth. “How do you want to do this?” he asks against the reddening skin. He runs a finger through the possessive mark, smirking in satisfaction.

The brunette gulps as his boyfriend bites down on his shoulder. “I don’t care as long as you get in me right fucking now,” he gasps. He's so hard still from blowing Ian and he just knows he won't last.

Ian gives a small laugh, running a hand down Mickey’s side to his ass. He rubs at the brunette’s hard nipple with his gloved palm and the latter arches his back with a loud groan, his eyes closed.  

“Shit, that felt good.” A small pop sounds next to Mickey's head startling him. The teen bites his bottom lip as Ian spreads lube onto his fingers and slips down to circle his puckered hole. “You gonna do that with your glove on?”

“U-huh.” Ian replies. “You ready?” he asks, making eye contact with the blue orbs.

Mickey nods eagerly. He needs that D inside him yesterday. “Feel free to not take your time.” he bites out.

Ian shakes his head with amusement while sliding in a finger smoothly. “You’re the hottest guy I’ve ever fucking seen.” Mickey blushes and looks away. The redhead continues to work him open quickly, neither wanting to wait any longer.  “Feel good?” the older boy nods as a third finger enters him, stretching him with a pleasant burn.

He starts to grind his hips, riding Ian's fingers as they pave way for his much bigger dick. Biting on his lower lip Mickey starts to moan. Ian uses his free gloved hand to rub against his boyfriend’s sensitive nipples and is pleased when more precum trickles down from Mickey's tip. “Mmm…yeah…mmm.”

Ian watches Mickey shamelessly fuck his fingers and he tries not to cum before he's inside. He pulls his fingers out and can't help but laugh when his boyfriend whines in protest. When he thrusts his hips forward Ian laughs. Ian sits up and slicks his cock up quickly, squeezing the base to hold off on the orgasm threatening to come out of him before he’s even started. Mickey would castrate him for sure. He pauses, taking in the sight of Mickey spread out on the bed, legs wide and ready for him like the slut he is. Ian settles himself back down, and Mickey immediately wraps his legs around his waist. Lining up, the redhead slowly enters Mickey, pausing to let his boyfriend adjust.

Apparently it’s the wrong thing to do because Mickey glares up at him. “Take me you slow piece of shit.”

“Alright, alright, Jesus.”

Mickey takes a deep breath, as Ian continues to push inside until he’s bottomed out. “Yes.” he whispers, eyes closed tight. Mickey is so horny he feels like they haven’t fucked in ages. He takes another deep breath as the pleasure once Ian starts moving makes him buzz. “Fuck, yes.”

“Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit!” Ian bends down so they're chest to chest and presses kisses all over Mickey's face. “Open your eyes,” he whispers. “You’re so sweet baby, so, sweet.” He says once Mickey's looking at him. "Feels so fucking good." 

Mickey can't speak as emotions and ecstasy take over his entire being. Fuck they’re good at this. He grins instead and bites his bottom lip. Ian pulls out leaving the tip inside and then shoved back in with a continuous groan. Mickey's head falls back, his nails scratch down Ian's back as the boy above him drives him crazy.

Ian lifts himself again and thrusts faster with every loud curse Mickey emits. The brunette jerks as pleasure shoots through him down to his toes. “Oh my god, Ian, right there!” he screams. “Right, fucking, yes! Kiss me.” He roughly pulls Ian down for an uncoordinated kiss. The redhead continues to hit his prostate with every deep thrust. They both groan into each other’s mouths as he pulls Mickey up and onto his lap, then keeps thrusting until he finds his boyfriend’s prostate again.

Mickey whimpers, clutching at Ian's now sweaty biceps. “Please, so close, baby,” he cries out.

Snaking his hand down, Ian takes Mickey's cock in his hand and pumps him in rhythm to his thrusts. The glove makes the action rough in the most wonderful way and Mickey’s tears cascade down the side of his face.  “Come for me, baby,” Ian orders in Mickey's ear. The brunette shakes, whining into Ian’s ear, as he comes hard between them. It hits Ian in the chin and the sight drives Ian to his own orgasm. The bed shakes as he cries out Mickey's name. He remains buried deep inside him as the pleasure ebbs away.

The two pant against each other in silence as they come down from their respective highs. “Fuck. Shit.” Ian curses with a sated grin.

Mickey laughs, while still caressing Ian's back. “Couldn’t agree more.”

They both laugh again happily. Their smiles die down as Ian touches a gloved hand down Mickey's face and up to his lips. He runs a finger across the bottom one that’s got trace of blood. Without caring about that, he slots their lips together and Mickey holds him tighter as they kiss long and hard, with Ian still inside him.

Mickey has never been more satisfied.

 

  *                 ●●●••••●●●●



 

Mickey has been whistling happily all day. He feels good. He feels so fucking good. Ian and him are back together, the sex is back to being glorious again, they’re on their final year of high school, and no one’s life is in danger. All in all, January is turning out to be pretty fucking awesome.

With an extra bounce in his step, he watches Cayden leaning against the locker as Sarah flirts with him. Mickey's not gonna lie, seeing Cayden flirt back makes him feel better. He waits until she walks away then heads towards the other boy and leans on the locker next to him.

Cayden looks at him like he's trying to figure something out. “You’re smiling and it’s creeping me the fuck out.” he says, with a confused frown.

Mickey doesn’t doubt he looks like he feels; on cloud fucking nine. “Good, so here's the thing.” He starts. Crossing his legs, hands on his pockets, he stares into Cayden’s brown eyes. “Ian likes you. You’re the only friend he's ever made since well, me. So since I love the lanky asshole I won't  take that away from him.”

“O…kay.” Now Cayden is frownin harder.

“I will however make you a promise, right here and right fucking now. If I ever find out that you came onto him, I _will_ land you in the fucking hospital. I won't give a shit about jail or fucking prison.” Cayden visibly swallows. “Or even better, hand you over to my brothers who will make sure no one will ever find your fucking body. You hear me?”

“Ye…yeah. I do.”

Mickey stands up straight. “Good. You know my brothers and their reputation. So do the math.”

He walks away feeling elated and happier than he has in a long time. Now he just needs to find his boyfriend and kiss the shit out of him. Give this fucking school something to gossip about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this smut was a request from Ela who has wanted gloved sex for the longest time.  
> hope u enjoyed guysssssss


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaah you guys, how come u never give me props for how inventive I get with the patterns I use to separate paragraphs?  
> *pouts* ಠ╭╮ಠ

Ian arches his back, his trembling body rocking back and forth. His hands are grabbing the headboard on either side of Mickey's head. The moment Mickey thrusts upwards, Ian looses his rhythm and collapses forward onto his lover, to attach their lips. The brunette wraps his hands around Ian's lower back and helps him move, as they continue kissing. The redhead moans inside the kiss, clenching and unclenching around Mickey, his red eyebrows furrowing a bit. God he's so tight, he feels so fucking good, it's taking a lot of restraint on Mickey's part to avoid coming before his boyfriend. He shivers when Ian detaches their lips only to have his teeth latch onto his neck.

"Ian."

"Yes." Ian whispers so softly against his neck it's barely audible. "Yes." he repeats as he picks up his pace. His lips are parted, short breaths escaping as he dips his head to look down at him. His usually green pupils are completely blown and Mickey is going crazy.

"Fuck Ian."

"My love." he calls in that sexy quiet voice that Mickey is slowly falling in love with.

The sex right now feels so intense and overwhelming Mickey wants to burst with emotion. Ian is watching him as he starts to slow down. Mickey blinks up at his boyfriend who doesn't look like he's about to break his gaze. He bites his lower lip and the redhead curses and inhales sharply but he still doesn't break the gaze. Still looking back at Ian, Mickey guides his hands to his boyfriend's ass and kneads gently. Ian lets go of the headboard and caresses the black hair. Their eyes are completely glued to one another’s, neither of them able to break the eye contact. Eventually the eye contact becomes way too much for both of them, and both boys tilt their heads backwards, both of their eyes slipping closed in pleasure. Soon Mickey opens his eyes again and his heart fills at the sight in front of him. His boyfriend's head is still tilted backwards in pleasure, his Adam's apple bopping up and down in his throat as he gently rocks back and forth. Mickey thrusts upwards and Ian opens his eyes wide in surprise. 

Mickey is proud he's the reason for the trembling thighs and the heaving chest. He can't do anything but keep a firm grip on Ian's ass cheeks, dumbly blinking up at him and feeling his entire body throb in pleasure. His own eyebrows knit together, his head completely spinning at how fucking right and perfect this feels. Mickey's hands tighten around his boyfriend’s hips, helping him move back and forth. 

Ian on the other hand does his best to pick up a little bit more speed, fucking himself on Mickey's throbbing cock which is just too fucking perfect.

Mickey feels his climax approaching fast so he lifts hips, plant his legs on the bed and thrusts upwards making Ian loose control. When he starts fucking up into him, he hits that one spot over and over and over again.

Ian keeps gasping for air and moaning. "Fuck! Don't stop!" He yells. "Don't fucking stop baby, fuck!" 

There's a loud banging on the door but neither of them care enough to stop or slow down. 

"This is why I prefer when you stay at the Milkovich house." Lip shouts on the other side of the door. "You shits are too fucking loud!" 

Fiona's laughter resonates in the hallway. "Oh Lip, are you not getting any back in college?" 

Mickey doesn't hear Lip's reply because he can already feel his balls starting to tighten, when Ian's hole starts contracting around his painfully pulsating dick.

Ian stills, he doesn’t move at all, but instead lets Mickey take all of the control. The shorter boy stabs up into him, driving them both completely and utterly insane. Pleasure, need and heat course through their veins as they inch closer and closer to their highs.

Mickey's entire body is prickling as the thrill of ecstasy makes his whole body vibrate. Fuck, Ian makes him feel alive even though the need to finish is almost unbearable and painful. He can't form a single word. He holds his breath, while his muscles work in extreme tension for the final few thrusts.

Mickey speeds up one last time, forcing Ian down onto his cock three or four more times, before he finally stops. He stays balls deep inside of the hot contracting hole, his grip on Ian's hips not loosening for a second. He holds him down as they both shoot their loads simultaneously.

  
Ian shakes, moans and curses through it. He tries to catch his breath before finally collapsing against his boyfriend. The redhead kisses Mickey while humming and still moaning in immense satisfaction. 

"Fuck Mickey, don' get me wrong I loving toping but that," Ian inhales sharply. "that was fucking amazing." 

"Now you know why I'm the loudest." Mickey admits blushing even though his face is already red with exertion.

Ian chuckles and hugs his boyfriend close to his chest. "Yeah. Now I know." 

 

                             **Π×Π×Π×Π×Π**

 

 "Ian." 

Ian lifts his head from where he was buried deep in his book to look at the body that just situated itself opposite the library table. "Sarah." He greets before turning back to his notes. 

"Mind if I join you?" She asks even though she's already placing her books on the table. 

"Sure. S'long as you stay on that side of the table and keep your hands to yourself." He tells her. "Mickey didn't take kindly to it last time." 

Sarah lifts her hands in surrender. "Got it." 

They study for a while in silence before Ian frowns and looks up. "Where's Mandy anyway? Aren't you two attached at the hip these days?" 

Sarah nods happily. "I love Mandy, she's great." She explains. "She also has detention." 

Ian nods in understanding. "What are you studying anyway?" 

"Eh. Wilson will have my ass if I don't turn in my homework again." Ian laughs and nods in agreement. "Where's Mickey?" 

"He already headed home. He promised to visit his brother." 

"Don't you always study together?" 

"We do." 

Sarah hums before reaching into her bag and pulling out a box of chocolate. "Want some?" 

"You know what I could go for?" Sarah raises her brows. "A cigarette." 

They look at each other for two seconds and then they're both closing up their books and heading out. 

 

 

                             **Π×Π×Π×Π×Π**

 

 

Dillon lights a cigarette and speeds up when he sees Cayden walking home. He pushes the other boy roughly from behind and the latter balls his fists up ready for a fight. He lowers them with a glare. 

"I don't know your name and I don't care." Cayden adjusts the bag on his shoulder and starts walking again. 

"You know who I am." Dillon scoffs before exhaling then pulling on the stick again. 

"Didn't say I don't." Cayden replies his tone bored and uninterested. 

Dillon frowns, his steps stuttering but he keeps up again with Cayden's long strides. "I know what you want." 

"Really." 

"Yes, really. You fucked Ian and now you want to break them up." Cayden scoffs but otherwise doesn't bother responding to the accusation. "The last person who tried to come between them paid dearly." Dillon tells the taller boy even as the information pains him. 

"I figured, since he's not a part of your click anymore."

"That should scare you." Dillon warns. He steps in front of Cayden and pushes at his chest to stop him. "Don't fuck with them Cayden, they've got a lot of people looking out for them." 

"Like you and your percie?" 

"For starters, yeah." 

Cayden tries to push him aside but Dillon doesn't budge. "I am not looking to break up Ian and Mickey. I genuinely like Ian as a friend." He rolls his eyes and mutters under his breath. "I wish you would all believe me already." 

"You fucked Ian knowing their history. You don't respect their relationship." 

Cayden laughs. "You wanna talk about not supporting Gallavich, how about sitting next to Mickey and watching your best friend make out with a stripper? How about the fact that you did nothing to stop him, despite _knowing their history."_ He finishes with a smirk. 

Dillon blinks repeatedly, taken aback by the accusation. "They were broken up." He says going with the story they told everyone. 

Cayden scoffs again. "Sure they were." 

He pushes Dillon aside and this time the other boy let's him pass knowing that Cayden is right. Mickey and Ian were fighting, he should have stopped Mickey from messing up that night. But they're fine now and everything is back to normal. Dillon doesn't have to feel guilty about it. He watches Cayden disappear around a corner and clicks his tongue.

He's keeping his eye on that one. 

 

                             **Π×Π×Π×Π×Π**

 

Mandy groans, before slamming her forehead on her desk. "I wanna go home." 

Ian crosses his arms and laughs, staring down at her. "I still don' get why you didn't just work on this assignment during detention." It's a few days later since the last time Mandy was in detention and she's been in there three more times this week. 

Mandy lifts her head and smiles up at him. "Too busy giving Nelson a hard time." 

Ian shakes his head. "I'll be in the music room when your done." 

 **Where are you? *kissing emoji***  Ian sends. 

***three middle finger emojis* Hanging with the guys, will come find you in a few. Music room right?**

**Yeah baby.**

**Love you.**

Ian smiles and tucks his phone back into his front pocket. He walks towards the music room whistling happily. 

"Dammit." He curses with a laugh. "Coulda sworn I'd beat you here." 

"Not today." Sarah says shaking the triangle and prompting Ian to laugh some more. 

"Is that what you plan on playing?" 

"Ha ha. No actually, I'm pretty good with the drums." 

"Impressive." Ian walks towards the guitar, his favorite instrument. "Let's go." He grabs it and then gestures towards the drums. 

"Oh we're making music? I love it." 

 

                             **Π×Π**

 

"You can't just throw a bonfire in the middle of the field." 

"C'mon Mickey Mick. All we do are house parties, time to shake it up a bit." 

Mickey sighs, admitting it does sound nice. "How would we pull it off though?" 

"At night, on a Sunday and with the football captain as your boyfriend, not that hard." 

Mickey stands up from where he's sited next to Dillon at the very back of the drama club. "Will talk to him about it." 

He heads down the empty hallway, passing two or three students before finally hearing the slow music coming from the class in front of him. Mickey pushes the door in and smiles at his boyfriend who's singing while playing the guitar. Sarah is on the drums and is only helping when Ian sings the chorus. 

He takes an empty chair and leans back. It occurs to him this is the first time he's hearing Ian play or sing even though his boyfriend spends a good amount of time here. The redhead looks straight at him when singing the final chorus and Mickey can't help the huge smile that forms on his face. The smile only usually reserved for Ian but Mickey is too carried away to remember Sarah can see the smitten look on his face. 

_Every time I breath I take you in_  
_And my heart beats again_  
_Baby I, can't help it_  
_You keep me drowning in your love_  
_Every time I try to rise above_  
_I'm swept away by love_  
_Baby I, can't help it  
_ _You keep me drowning in your love_

_Baby I, can't help it  
_ _You keep me drowning in your, lo.....ve._

Ian ends the song and grins sheepishly at Mickey. Sarah is looking at them back and forth with an excited look on her face but none of them notice. Music is not Mickey's specialty but even he knows what song that was. He stands up when Ian starts walking towards him. 

"Really babe?" He asks quietly when they're practically chest to chest. "Of all the songs you could have picked?" 

Ian laughs, throwing his head back. "We couldn't find recent songs in common." 

"Only because _someone_ has no taste."

Sarah says reminding Mickey they're not the only ones in this room. He finds that he doesn't care though as he pulls Ian down to touch their lips together gently.

"Love you." Ian whispers.

Mickey pecks him again before walking towards Ian's guitar.

"You know, your voice isn't terrible. I don' know why I expected it to be." Sarah says stepping away from the drums. 

"Shut the fuck up, he was great." Mickey snaps, defensive of his boyfriend. "You sounded great." He repeats turning to face Ian who's leaning on the table Mickey was seated by when he was a spectator. 

The door bangs open loudly and Mandy walks in. "Hey lovebirds." She greets and frowns when she sees Sarah is in the room with them too. "Sarah?" 

"Hey Mands. We were just fooling around." Sarah replies. "Musically." She adds when the frown on Mandy only gets deeper. 

Mandy crosses her hands suddenly feeling on edge. "With them?" She asks specifically pointing at Mickey. "You hanged out with her?" She asks him prompting her brother to roll his eyes. 

Mickey is surprised to find he's not even the least bit jealous of Sarah hanging out with Ian. He's over it and she hasn't given him cause to worry. "Don' ask me. Ask him." He points at Ian. "Walked in to find them Westlife-ing all over the place." 

"Backstreet Boys." Ian and Sarah chorus.

"Damn. Thought I had it." Mickey frowns before taking a seat. "Do another." 

"No, wait. What?" Mandy is still very confused. "That's like the third time this week I've found you two together." 

"Mandy, are you okay?" Ian asks, beginning to understand that his best friend may be upset.

Mandy doesn't look at him but instead advances on her friend. "What are you doing?" 

"What?" Sarah asks confused. 

"You don' hang out with Ian without me." 

"Mandy relax we were just playing some music it's no biggie." Ian tries. 

"Both of you, out!" Mandy yells and Mickey grabs Ian's hand. 

"Gladly." He replies already pulling Ian out of the room. Seeing Ian like that, singing confidently and even dedicating the song to him. It did things to him. It was sexy as fuck and just thinking about it has Mickey extremely hot and bothered. 

"Where are we going?" Ian laughs as they practically run out of the building and towards their car. 

"You're going to take care of this hard on you caused." Ian laughs. "Well, I had no reason to be jealous of Sarah but it seems Mandy did." Mickey says opening the passenger door and getting in. 

Ian switches on the ignition and starts to reverse. "I didn't even think Mandy would have a problem with it. You know." Ian says his eyes on the road. "Sarah is just a good sport is all." 

 

                             **Π×Π×Π×Π×Π**

 

"I know we're friends, but there are lines I won't allow you to cross." Mandy starts. 

"Mandy I'm sorry if I knew spending time with Ian would drive a wedge between us I would have asked you first." 

 "You do not get to take my place Sarah." 

"I wasn't trying to!" Sarah defends. "Fuck Mandy, I didn't think it was a big deal, I wasn't trying to steal your best friend from you." 

Mandy takes a deep breath and steps back. "Okay." She says feeling herself calm down. "Okay." 

Maybe getting herself sent to detention all week wasn't a good idea. She hasn't been able to spend time with Ian not to mention Dillon. What is wrong with her? If Sarah got all these opportunities to spend with Ian, who will find opportunities to spend with Dillon? 

"I'm sure he'd much rather spend time with you, but you haven't been around and-" 

"Yeah I know." Mandy scratches her hair and looks around the room. "What fucking instrument do you play anyway?" 

 

                             **Π×Π×Π×Π×Π**

 

Mandy, Sarah and a few other cheerleaders are lying or seated on the grass in the open field during free period. They're laughing and chatting it up when they see Mickey walking past them. 

Sarah quickly gets up and steps in front of him. Mickey glares at her with the cigarette between his lips. "What?" He snaps impatiently, looking behind her to where Ian is laughing with the guys. 

"I just wanted to say I'm glad you weren't upset about me and Ian hang-"

"Get the fuck out of my way." 

"I just..." 

Mickey steps around her and walks away leaving her to gape after him in surprise. Mandy throws an arm across her shoulder and they watch Mickey leave "Did you forget my brother doesn't do friendly?" 

Sarah still frowning, looks at Mandy. "But yesterday with Ian in the music room..." 

"What about it?" Mandy let's go of her to zip up her jacket completely. 

"He was... different. I thought..." She shrugs. "I don't know what I thought." 

"Oh Sarah, the Mickey you saw yesterday is only reserved for Ian." 

"But he was so different!" 

Mandy laughs. "You witnessed a Gallavich moment and that's the one and only time you ever will. That was a privilege." 

Sarah shakes her head like a wet dog as if trying to piece together what Mandy's saying. "Fascinating." 

"U-huh. C'mon." 

They just sat back down when Sapphire -who joined the cheerleaders because her long term boyfriend Dean is on the football team- gasps loudly. She stares at her phone just as the rest do too. 

"What?" Mandy asks not wanting to get into the huddle. 

"Barry has Chlamydia." 

Mandy lies back on the grass her hands behind her head. "Ugh. More gossip." Sarah tilts her head to the side repeatedly. "What?" She does it again and Mandy rolls her eyes before getting up. "I am not interested in more gossip Sarah." Mandy says as soon as they're quite a distance from the rest.

"Well, you want to hear this one." Mandy just looks at her friend expectantly. "Okay so you know how Mia was dating Jack?" She asks pointing to where Mickey, Ian, Dillon, Jack and the twins are standing. 

"I didn't know that but okay." 

"Well, Mia fucked Barry to make Jack jealous. It worked but instead of taking her back, Jack slept with Grace in retaliation." Mandy doesn't even know these girls but Sarah seems to be heading to a conclusion she thinks will be of interest to her so she listens. 

"Wait." Mandy remembers something. "Is Grace that girl who sits at the back and has had the same hairstyle for years?" Sarah nods. "I remember she slept with someone at that party we went to that one time?" 

"You mean Cayden's party, where Grace fucked _Cayden_?" 

"Oh shit." They both chorus just as Cayden comes rushing past them. Mandy quickly trips him. 

"What the fuck?!" Cayden exclaims from his position on the ground. 

"I hope you're not about to do what i think you're about to do." Mandy warns. 

Cayden watches them for a few seconds. "You know." 

"Yes we know." Sarah confirms.

"And you're an idiot if you think walking over there to just blurt it out is a good fucking idea." 

Cayden stands up. "I have to warn him. I mean," he lowers his tone. "we used protection...I think, but I still have to tell him." 

Mandy chuckles unamused. "Say that shit in front of Mickey and you're a dead man." 

"But he needs to know." Cayden insists. 

"You're right." Mandy concurs. "I'll do it." 

 

 

                             **Π×Π×Π×Π×Π**

 

 

Mickey is laughing at the twins making fun of Dillon's blue balls when Mandy and Sarah rush towards them hand in hand. Ian shakes his head in amusement before turning towards his best friend. 

"Sup Mands?"   
"Sup babe?" 

Ian and Dillon greet Mandy simultaneously.

"Remember, we'll break it to them gently." Mandy whispers to Sarah who nods vehemently. 

"Good idea." 

They wait until they're very close to the group. 

"Cayden has Chlamydia!" Mandy practically shouts. 

Ian and Mickey glance at each other once, their hearts beating violently against their chests. They then turn back to look at Mandy with the same question on their lips.

_"WHAT?!"_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parts of the smut in this chapter are courtesy of @thestarsfallon aka Julia. Thanks girl! ❤
> 
> Oh Chlamydia. I like how that word sounds guys. It rolls off my tongue so smoothly. He he hee
> 
> That being said: **An airplane crushes between the American-Canadian border. Where should the survivors be buried?**
> 
> The first person to get this right gets a one shot as a gift.


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fucking shit u guys. i have gone MIA for a while now and i heavily apologise for this. i recently discovered yaoi and i just couldn't stop. kept playing video after video after video. i haven't written or read in a while. but i am back now. more inseparable and prompts on the way.  
> incase u are like me and didn't know what yaoi is, its japanese explicit gay anime. pretty hot and pretty awesome.  
> here's one  
> https://youtu.be/H38KAFqtSFU
> 
> anyhu, here's a new chapter. enjoy!

“Cayden has Chlamydia?” Mandy repeats phrasing it like a question.

Everyone goes completely quiet, obviously shocked by this new information. Ian is afraid to look at Mickey, he will never forgive himself if it turns out he infected the love of his life with a fucking STI.

Mickey is going through different ways to murder Cayden in his mind, while everyone else is looking between the power couple waiting to see what move they’ll make next.

“Chlamydia.” Dillon voices. “Damn.”

“I'm gonna fucking kill him.” Mickey growls angrily and Ian finally looks at him. He’s about to start placating his boyfriend when someone makes the mistake of snickering. Mickey who's practically vibrating from his anger turns around to look at Wyatt. The boy quickly stops laughing and covers his mouth, immediately realizing his mistake. “What was that?” Mickey asks slowly advancing on him.

“N…no one. Nothing.” Wyatt says taking a step back when Mickey keeps walking towards him. “I'm sorry Mickey.”

Mickey however isn’t hearing it and he lands a quick angry punch on the boy’s left cheek. Wyatt grabs his abused cheek, carefully watching the angry brunette. Mickey’s breathing hard, his chest heaving while still glaring at the offending boy. He looks like he’s about to hit him again and Mandy wonders if Ian is going to step in at some point. She looks at the redhead who's observing the scene just like everybody else. Wayne looks at Dillon with a silent question on whether or not to step in and help his brother but her boyfriend shakes his head ‘no’ once. She's not surprised to see Wayne step back.

Ian slowly walks towards Mickey and places his hand on his lower back. Usually Mickey would visibly deflate from Ian's touch, but he’s still pretty angry. “We used protection.” Ian slowly says.

“Oh, thank God!” Mandy speaks up, relieved.

“Jack, you definitely have it.” Sarah announces.

Jack looks at her aghast. “How the fuck I'm i  connected to all this?” everyone turns to Mandy and Sarah also curious.

“Because Mia has it.” Sarah continues.

Mickey doesn’t care about all this he just wants to get his hands on fucking Cayden. He can see the guy standing in the field across from them, watching them while pacing. He's going down. Mickey takes off towards his direction.

“SHIT.” Ian curses when he sees where Mickey's headed. He however turns towards Dillon first. “Nobody touches Cayden, doesn’t matter what Mickey says.”

Dillon tilts his head in a helpless manner. “Look red, what Mickey wants…”

Ian takes a step closer towards him so they're practically breathing the same air. He speaks so lowly, the rest have to struggle to hear him. “You took Mickey to a fucking strip club when we were fighting knowing very well what could happen.” Dillon swallows. “ _You, owe me_.”

_“Red! Red! Red!” Dillon chases after Ian as soon as the class is dismissed but the redhead is blatantly ignoring him. “Ian!” he tries again but the taller boy just keeps walking. Dillon grabs his shoulder and turns him around. “What the fuck red?”_

_“Busy.” Ian replies with a raised eyebrow before walking away again and leaving Dillon to frown in confusion._

_Dillon gets knocked from behind and is ready to punch someone but only exhales when he sees its Mickey. “Wanna skip?” the brunette asks._

_“Sure.” The Dillon says. “Hey Mickey Mick, why is red mad at me?”_

_“He is?” Mickey asks with a frown already leading the way towards the drama hall. “That’s news to me, man.”_

Dillon blinks at Ian as soon as it all downs on him why the redhead has been so cold towards him. He nods wordlessly, the guilt Cayden made him feel coming back in full force. “Yeah man, we won’t touch him.”

“Good.” Ian says before quickly rushing after Mickey.

Ian finds Mickey kicking at the grass in frustration. He looks around but Cayden is nowhere to be found. He takes a breath then grabs Mickey pulling him into a hug. “What happened?”

“Pussy took off.”

Ian hugs his boyfriend tighter. “My love?” he calls quietly.

“Mmm?”

“Shouldn’t you be mad at me?” Mickey tries to pull back so he can look at Ian but the redhead won’t let go of him so he just wraps his hands around him too.

“Maybe.” He buries his head in Ian's neck and breathes. “But I’m not.”

“Wanna go to the clinic now? Today?” Ian asks finally pulling away.

Mickey frowns. “Thought you said you used protection?”

“I know. But for our piece of mind, I think we should get tested.” He explains. “I,” Ian licks his lips. “I remember seeing the condom on the floor as I was leaving but I don’t remember the sex too well so I…” he trails off when Mickey raises a hand to stop him.

“Fine.” Mickey sighs. “Don’ wanna hear about it.”

They head towards their car hand in hand. “So… what are the chances you’ll listen to me if I ask you to _not_ beat Cayden up?” Ian asks getting in the passenger seat.

“I won’t.”

“Won't listen to me, or won't beat him up?”

“What do you think?”

“Thought so.”  

 

                             **Π×Π×Π×Π×Π**

 

The drive from the clinic is quiet, both boys lost in thought due to the memory the trip brought back. It was hard going back to the clinic and not thinking about the last time they had to get tested.  And memories of _him_ overshadowed their relief on the fact that they were both clean. But the important thing was that they were clean, safe, just like they’ve always been.

“We gotta keep sex just between us man.” Mickey suddenly speaks up and Ian laughs in surprise where he's by the wheel carefully driving them back home. “This getting tested bullshit is fucking scary babe.”

“I know, that’s why we’re exclusive.” Ian replies still laughing.

“No breaking up either. Break ups lead to sex with other people. Sex with other people leads to getting tested.”

Ian takes Mickey's hand and squeezes it, eyes still on the road. “I don’t think people plan break ups love.”

Mickey groans, slanting lower on his seat. “I just don’t want that to ever happen to us ever again.”

“Neither do I.” Ian assures bringing Mickey's hand to his lips and kissing it without taking his eyes off the road. “And I don’ think it will. I mean threesomes, never again,”

“Never again.”

“No hard drugs,”

“Beer and weed, that’s it.”

“And we would never step out on each other.” Ian finishes his list. “What else is there?”

Mickey nods feeling reassured. “You’re right babe, thanks.”

“Exactly.” Ian slows down the car when they near the Gallagher home. “Yours or mine?”

Mickey raises his phone. “Ma’s got Aaron over and she always wants us around for that shit.”

Ian steps on the gas and keeps driving. “She loves him, wants you to bond with him.”

“Ugh. We don’t need to bond in order to accept him.”

Ian parks outside the Milkovich house and they get out of the car. “Well, I haven’t seen him since Jamie pulled a gun on him so I am happy I get to see him again.”

Mickey just grunts in response as they head towards the house. Ian can’t resist spanking him as he climbs the steps ahead of him. The shorter boy just rolls his eyes, fully aware of Ian's obsession with his behind.

“Think we got time for a rim job before dinner?” Ian inquires.

Mickey turns to look at him with a smirk but Mandy interrupts them when she opens the door. “Ew, no. There isn’t because you are right on time." She gives an exergerrated shudder. "I really didn’t need that image.” She shakes her head while opening the door wider for them.

“Dillon?” Mickey calls in surprise.

“Your mom requested me personally.” Dillon shrugs.

“It’s good you’re here. Need to talk to you.”

Ian and Dillon exchange a look before Mickey guides him towards his room. “You know he's going to ask Dillon and the guys to beat up Cayden, right?” Mandy asks Ian.

“God, I have a stubborn boyfriend. Even after a clean bill of health he still wants to beat him up.”

“He feels like Cayden put you at risk.”

“Cayden texted to tell me he didn’t know.” Just as he says that a text comes in from the afore mentioned. “Look at that,” he shows the image to Mandy.

“He's clean.” She reads.

“’You sound surprised.”

“Yeah, Dillon told me Jack has it so I expected Cayden to have it too.”

“It’s a big school with a lot of students. Students who get around.”

“Kids! Dinner!” Their mom yells and the two head towards the kitchen.

“Hello Aaron, good to see you again.” Ian shakes the man’s hand and the latter returns the greeting with a smile.

“It was Ian, right?” Ian nods. Aaron lets go of him and gestures for the two of them to have a seat. “The two people I’m sure like me.”

Ian chuckles. “They’ll come around.”

Ani kisses Aaron on the cheek  as they both join them at the table. “Mikhailo, do not make me call you again!” Mickey and Dillon quickly get out of the bedroom and join them at the table. Mickey sitting next to Ian and Dillon next to Mandy. “Mikhailo…” Mama Milkovich calls in warning.

“Good evening Aaron.” Mickey greets sarcastically.

“Good evening Mikh…” Aaron trails off when he gets a glare from Mickey. “Mickey.” He finishes and Mickey just grunts before digging into his food. Ian smiles at Aaron apologetically. The older man clears his throat. “So, Mandy. This is your boyfriend?”

Mandy grins and nods in affirmation. “Yes, Dillon.”

“He’s been very good to my Amanda.” Ani says making Dillon blush heavily. She then frowns while chewing thoughtfully. “What happened to that other boy, your cousin? I haven’t seen him around in a long while.” she asks looking at Dillon.

“We fell out.” Mickey quickly replies. “It happens.”

“This is delicious.” Ian changes the topic, pointing at his meatballs with his fork. “Did you make it?” he asks Aaron who laughs.

“Yes. I thought it would be safer for me considering what happened last time.”

All of them laugh at the weed incident. Even Ani who tries to glare at them but ends up smiling anyway.              

After dinner Ian and Mandy help Ani clear the table and wash the dishes. “So I got a phone call from your principal today.” Their mother starts.

“About what?” Mandy asks leaning against the sink as she dries the first plate.

“The school is holding a safe sex education assembly on Saturday and they want all parents to remind you kids that its mandatory. They want us to ensure you all attend.” She says. “You want to tell me what’s going on?”

Ian shrugs. “Some people at school got Chlamydia.”

“Oh, that’s terrible!” mama Milkovich exclaims. “Are any of you…”

“No.” Ian and Mandy reply at the same time. “You have nothing to worry about ma. None of us is among them.” Mandy assures her.

Ani exhales visibly. “Good. I was so worried for a minute there.”

Dillon walks into the kitchen and gets three bottles of water from the fridge. Ian excuses himself. “Dillon.” The brown haired boy turns to look at Ian.

“I made you a promise and I'm going to keep it.” Dillon reassures and Ian nods.

“Thanks.”

 

                             **Π×Π×Π×Π×Π**

 

It takes almost two weeks for the Chlamydia fuss to die down. A time which Cayden spends hiding from Mickey till Ian starts to deem it ridiculous. Since Dillon and the guys refuse to go after Cayden, Mickey has made it his personal mission to hunt the guy down. At this point Ian isn’t even sure it’s about the STD anymore. So when Ian and Cayden were reading in the library and Mickey showed up causing the other boy to run off, Ian considered it the last straw.

So he  goes to the music room and texts both boys individually to meet him there. Ian is sitting on the table when Mickey shows up first.

“Hey sexy.” Mickey wiggles his eyebrows. “Is this what I think it is?” he walks towards his boyfriend and gets between his legs. He slips cold hands gently around Ian's neck while still smiling at him. “Hmm?” Ian grins back and holds his boyfriend’s waist. Mickey's blue eyes stare deeply into his and Ian forgets how to breathe for a second; forgets why he called him here. The shorter boy presses a soft kiss against Ian's lips and Ian inhales sharply before grabbing the back of Mickey's neck to pull him closer.

The kiss turns heated immediately as both boys moan as they bring each other to full pleasure. Mickey steps even closer so their crotches are touching. They continue to kiss passionately and only pause once to take deep breaths before coming together again. Before Ian can suggest they hit the janitor’s closet, he pulls away reluctantly and presses his forehead against Mickey.

“Such a good kisser.” He whispers making Mickey laugh.

“Beg to differ.” The brunette whispers back. “It’s your kisses I can’t get enough off.” Just as Mickey is about to start kissing him again the door opens and Cayden walks in. “Motherfucker.” Mickey starts at the same time Cayden curses, “Shit.” Before walking back out.

“Cayden! Get back in here!” Ian shouts grabbing onto Mickey's hand tightly.

Cayden peaks into the room cautiously. “For a guy who said he's not scared of me, you sure have been doing a great job of hiding. Fucking coward. Fucking face me!”

“I'm not scared of you.” Cayden says walking further into the room. “I don’ wanna fight you ‘cause I’m not trying to get on Ian's bad side.”

Mickey scoffs turning to look at Ian. “He thinks he can take me.”

Ian looks at Cayden. “You can’t take him.” he tells Cayden. “Sit.” While Cayden takes a seat Ian guides Mickey towards the closest chair. “I am tired of the both of you fighting.”

Cayden raises his hand as if he's in class. “I would like to point out that I have no problem with Mickey, Mickey has a problem with me.”

“You gave my boyfriend Chlamydia.”

Ian looks at Mickey, eyes wide. “Baby, that’s not even close to the truth.”

“I tested negative. Ian I texted you before I was even out of the damn clinic.” Cayden frowns up at Ian.

“And I already told him that.” Ian points at his boyfriend.

“What’s your real problem with me Mickey?” Cayden gets up and walks towards Mickey. He stands in front of him, hands wide. “This isn’t even about the fucking STI anymore. Will it make you feel better if I let you punch me? Because I'm ready. Fine, do it.”

Ian thinks he misses the punch when he blinks because next thing he sees, is Cayden on the ground. His eyes are wide open in shock, a bruise already forming near his left eye.

“What?” Mickey laughs feeling a little satisfied. “You offer me a chance to punch you and you expect me not to take it?”  

Ian helps Cayden up and guides him towards the door. “I’ll talk to him. I’m sorry.”

Cayden nods then walks away. Ian closes the door and leans on it. “He’s right.” Mickey just blinks at him. “This isn’t about that stupid fucking disease. You’ve got a personal vendetta. I thought we were over this. I'm not interested in him that way.”

Mickey sighs and gets up. He rubs a hand across his mouth. “I know.”

“So?” Ian prompts. Mickey shuffles his feet avoiding Ian's eyes. He mumbles something under his breath that Ian doesn’t catch. The redhead walks towards his boyfriend and lifts his chin so they're looking at each other. “My love.”

“You slept with someone that wasn’t me.” Ian sighs softly, finally getting it. “It’s not even about him it’s just…”

“I know.” Ian pecks Mickey's lips softly. “I know. It was supposed to always be just you and me.” He says slowly and Mickey nods.

“And with _him_ , we weren’t in our right minds but we were both there. But then came the stripper and then Cayden and I just… it’s not just us anymore, you know?”

Ian nods, because he knows. He fully understands. “I wish that none of those had to happen. But they did babe, and there's nothing we can do about it. All we gotta do now is keep being us. Move on. Forget about Cade and everything that happened after. We are fine now, right?” Mickey nods. “Better than fine. So it doesn’t really matter that it’s not just us anymore.” He pushes the black hair back, smiling softly his eyes teary. “We are still Ian and Mickey.” Ian takes his left hand and slots it with Mickey's. They both look at the rings in their hands. “We are still you and me and nothing will ever change that. Okay?”

Mickey sniffs. “Okay.”

This time when they kiss it’s soft, and slow and not sexual in any way. Ian just needs to remind Mickey that he is here and isn’t going anywhere. Needs to remind his boyfriend that they are more than fine and he will work hard to keep it that way.

“I love you.”

Mickey pulls back to whisper before pulling Ian back in and deepening the kiss. They stay there in that room kissing for a long time. Expressing their love and reminding each other that regardless of what happened, they are still Ian and Mickey. Still as strong as they've always been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Becoz I've kept u waiting too long. No cliffhanger. (^○^)
> 
> okay so... another riddle. and the first to get it right gets a gift!
> 
> You have **two** oranges that you need to share between **three** kids. One of the kids is yours. How do you favor your kid so he gets the biggest share, without the other two kids noticing the unfairness?


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys have killed me with your answers to the riddle.I have been laughing all day. Especially Sherry oh Lordy. Ha ha haa! Please note I did give some of ur answers when this riddle was first presented to me. Tihihihi  
> Anyway, 
> 
>  
> 
> _You have **two** oranges that you need to share between **three** kids. One of the kids is yours. How do you favor your kid so he gets the biggest share, without the other two kids noticing the unfairness?_
> 
>  
> 
> The answer is quite simple: you give the other kids an orange each and have them be the ones to share with your kid. Bingo! Just like that, your child will get two halves, and will there 4 end up eating a full orange with the other two being none the wiser! ＼(^o^)／

“Oh baby,” Mickey moans biting hard on his lower lip. “That feels good.” He sighs as he caresses Ian's cheek softly. Ian inserts another finger and Mickey's eyes flutter shut when he starts thrusting them in and out. “Fuck me baby, fuck me on that fucking bed. Make me fucking scream baby, please.”

Ian smirks, satisfied with how easily the pet name leaves Mickey's lips these days. “No. I’ll fuck you right here against this wall. Right here my love. Right here.” Ian breathes heavily. With that, he removes his fingers, opens his zip, then pulls out and slicks up his throbbing cock.

They are in the empty Milkovich house, having left school immediately classes ended. After their talk all the two boys wanted was to get lost in each other. Now here they were, Ian shirtless while Mickey's only got his shirt on.

Ian then lifts Mickey till he’s off the ground. After a few minutes of trying to move the right way, he finally adjusts his boyfriend’s body. Ian pushes Mickey's body down over his cock at the same time he thrusts upwards. The shorter boy moans filthily the entire time Ian's dick penetrates his tightness, until the redhead is balls deep. He then opens his eyes and Ian moans from the blissed out look on Mickey's face from just having his cock inside him.

“Fuck, I love you Ian.” Mickey says, pulling Ian into a kiss, loving how easily his boyfriend is holding him up right now. Ian groans loudly before gripping Mickey's hips, feeling Mickey's tongue everywhere in his mouth. He slams up into Mickey while moving Mickey down onto him. His moans keep getting louder with every thrust and noise that Mickey makes. “Fuck yes, Ian.” Mickey moans licking along his boyfriend’s teeth.

Ian takes in Mickey's loud moans, his face crunched up in pleasure, his nails that are digging into his back as he tries to ground himself and the way he’s calling out his name. It all makes him that much hornier and hot for Mickey. Makes him want to pleasure him till he passes out. So he speeds up and thrusts up harder and faster, relishing in Mickey's sweetness and how good he feels.

“Iaaaaan.” Mickey whines and Ian laughs but continues to thrust up into him, harder. “Fuck baby, I'm so close, shit.” He cries out desperate to come. “Let’s finish… _fuck_ ….on the bed…baby come on!”

“No,” Ian breathes. “Right here. Right here.” he repeats then reaches between them and grabs Mickey's leaking dick, squeezing and stroking just like he knows his boyfriend likes. The latter throws his head back, his legs wrapped tightly around Ian's waist, his nails digging harder into Ian's firm back then screams loudly in the quiet Milkovich house. He cums so hard he gets come all over his shirt and a bit lands on their chins. Ian doesn’t stop stroking him and Mickey makes small sounds as he comes down from his mind blowing orgasm.

“You were…” Ian says in awe. “Fuck my love.” Ian buries his face in Mickey's neck, overwhelmed. He drags his nose across the pale skin, inhales, and then places a soft kiss on Mickey's cheek. He's rewarded with a soft “baby.”

“Can still feel you hard inside me.” Mickey says caressing Ian's hair.

“What are you going to do about it?”

Mickey smirks as Ian pulls out then lowers him gently to the floor. The brunette doesn’t hesitate to get on his knees. He pumps Ian's dick twice, before taking it in his mouth.

“Fucking filthy babe.” Ian moans looking down at his boyfriend. The moment Mickey hums in acknowledgement Ian doesn’t even last five seconds before he's cuming down his throat with a loud yell of his young lover's name.

"Now we can go to the bed." Ian says with a smile, his breath uneven. 

Mickey gets off his knees and grabs both of Ian's cheeks, planting a soft kiss on his lips. "Fucking love you." 

Ian's chest swells with emotion and he has to sniff so as not to cry. "Love you too Mick. So much." 

Mickey has just started pushing Ian towards the bed when the Milkoviches walk into the house talking over each other loudly. 

"Sounds like everyone is out there." Ian notices with a frown. "Been a while since I saw your older brothers." He doesn't specify since when, not trying to ruin the beautiful moment. "Let's get dressed." 

 

                                    **}{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{**

 

"Yo Red!" 

Ian and Cayden stop in their tracks where they are headed towards the cafeteria. Ian doesn't say anything but instead raises an eyebrow at Dillon. 

"Look, you were right. I fucked up." Dillon starts. "But it doesn't change the fact that Mickey's an adult and I didn't force him to do anything." 

Ian nods. "Yeah. But you took him there." He shrugs. "No strip club, no stripper." 

"I didn't make him kiss the guy." Cayden scoffs. "Shut the fuck up, this has nothing to do with you." 

"Please." Cayden leans on the closest locker. "Mickey would tell you to eat shit and you'd do it." 

Dillon pushes Cayden by the chest hard, till he stumbles. "You think because you're friends with red you're part of the crew now? Good luck with getting on Mickey's good side." 

"I don' need to get on Mickey's good side." Cayden pushes him back. 

Dillon laughs sarcastically. "Think again." 

Ian rolls his eyes and leaves the two boys alone so he can go find his boyfriend. He heads straight to their table and it's just Mickey, Mandy, Sarah and Jack there. Mandy and Jack seem to be arguing. 

Ian takes a seat next to Mickey and smiles when he sees the plate his boyfriend already set aside for him. He kisses Mickey's hair then sniffs it. "Thanks love." 

Mickey nods at him without looking at him but places a hand on Ian's thigh. His attention is on Mandy and Jack so Ian tunes in too. 

"You know." Mickey says still chewing. "Dillon finds out he won't care it was before he started dating my sister." He informs Jack. 

"When Dillon finds out what?" Ian asks taking a bite of his own food. 

"Apparently," Sarah offers. "Mandy used to be a slut before Dillon and her vagina crossed paths with Jack's dick." 

"Dude, you have chlamydia." Ian frowns. 

" _Had_ chlamydia." Jack corrects. "I'm cured now, and I didn't have it back then." 

"Yeah but you have chlamydia and you fucked his girl. You may be his boy but he won't spare you for this." Ian continues making Mickey laugh. 

"How did you even manage to sit on this for so long?" Sarah asks. 

"Sit on what?" Dillon asks finally joining them. 

"No." Mickey snaps firmly. 

Cayden who was about to sit down picks up his tray again and walks towards the jocks table. Mickey avoids Ian's eyes but the redhead doesn't react to him denying Cayden a seat at their table. Ian's watching Jack and Mandy glare at each other as if nothing just happened. 

The topic quickly changes and Dillon brings up the bonfire. Ian says he'll see what he can do. He's almost done when he gets a text about the coach calling an impromptu meeting for all the players.  Ian gets up and gives Mickey a quick kiss. 

"I'll see you in gym class." He says before walking away. 

He catches up to Cayden, Dean and Evans who are already headed towards the field. "It's cold as fuck. Why couldn't he hold this meeting at the locker room?" Dean complains as they jog towards the coach and some of the other team mates when they see he's already wiating for them.

"Sup coach." Ian greets when they get there already feeling hot. 

Coach claps once. "Thank you for not taking your time." The older man says sarcastically. "I have to head out early so I want to get this over with. You've been without a co-captain too long since my best player Jason quit for whatever reason. The season's about to start so get your votes in." 

The team mates look at each other, caught by surprise. 

The coach snaps his fingers at Ian. "Gallagher, give me two names." 

Ian scratches his head, as he looks at his team. "Cayden and Benny." 

The couch turns to face the rest of the team. "Any objections?" No one speaks. "DO WE ALL AGREE those two are the strongest players after Ian?" 

"Yes coach!" 

"Okay then, the three of you, get light." Coach orders. "Give me two laps and whoever beats Ian or comes in second is the new co-captain." 

Ian, Cayden and Benny shed off their jackets, scarfs and gloves. They keep the wife beaters and vests knowing it will get warmer as soon as they start running. 

"On your mark," the three boys drop to the ground. "Get set, GO!" 

Ian is the receiver for a reason. He's always been extremely fast and running has been a hobby for years. So he sees why the coach would pick this particular challenge for the other two boys. The cold feels good on his face as he finishes his first lap. Even with his healing leg Ian is still pretty fast, but he knows he'd be faster is his leg hadn't been injured over the holidays. He can see Benny almost catching up to him so he picks up his speed, running even faster. 

He's on the second and final lap when Cayden comes barelling past him. His friend finishes first and Ian comes in second with Benny a few seconds behind. Before his injury Cayden wouldn't have surpassed him, but Ian's getting better. If he could run like that then that means his leg is well on it's way to healing completely. 

"Congratulations Brown, you're the new co-captain. See you guys tomorrow!" Coach walks away without sparing them another glance. 

Ian pulls his vest over his head and bends down, hands on his knees so he can catch his breath. "Congratu-lations." He gets out and Cayden smiles back at him. 

"It will be my pleasure." Ian just rolls his eyes as he stands up straight. He grabs the back of his head with both hands, his breath finally evening out. 

"Nice ink Gallagher." One of the guys says. 

Ian blushes but no one can tell since his face is red anyway. More guys come closer to check out his tattoo and Ian doesn't stop them. 

"I take it that stands for Mickey Milkovich?" Dean asks with a smirk. 

Ian doesn't reply even as they keep fussing over his tattoo. They always do this anytime someone gets tattooed so he let's them. 

"Fuck the ink, my eyes are on his back. Damn Gallagher, you got game." Evans whistles and everyone ignores his tattoo in favor of checking out his back instead. 

"Holy shit, Ian." 

"Damn." 

"Mickey's one lucky dude." 

Dean crosses his arms with a smile. "This answers a question a lot of us have been curious about for years."

Ian huffs and takes the checked shirt Cayden hands him. He puts on the clothes the other boy keeps handing him till he's fully covered again and protected from the cold. 

"Does that answer apply to you and Cayden too?" Dean continues.

"Late for gym class." Ian walks away with the guys he shares the next lesson with right behind him. 

 

                                      **}{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }**

 

"Wait, so you're telling me Ian has the same fucking tattoo?" Mandy asks inspecting the tattoo on her brother's arm. She traces her finger along the infinity sign tickling Mickey. She smirks when he laughs. "IG." She reads. "You guys are fucking saps. Did you already have it when I made that joke?" 

Mickey laughs. "That's where Ian got the idea." 

Mandy's still shocked when Ian walks into the gym and wraps his hands around Mickey's waist. "Hey babe." He whispers placing a kiss on Mickey's cheek. 

"People saw the tattoo now Mandy's still in shock." 

Ian laughs because of the coincidence. "Who's in charge? Coach left." 

Mickey nods towards the teacher laughing with some of the girls. "Nelson."

Ever since Cayden told him Nelson is gay and that they fucked, Ian hasn’t been able to look at him the same way. But thankfully he doesn’t take any classes from the man so its whatever. Not that he would ever do anything about that seeing as it’s none of his business.

“You wanna take a walk with me later?” Ian asks his boyfriend, still holding him tightly and caressing his stomach.

Mickey is feeling ticklish and he keeps smiling. Ian's hand is getting  dangerously close to his crotch but the act is obscured by Mandy who's watching them silently. “Why walk when we can drive?”

Ian whines behind with him. “’Cause I wanna.”

“Fine you big baby!” Mickey laughs when Ian puts a hand under his shirt.

“You two put straight couples to shame.”

“Milkovich! Gallagher! Not in my gym!” Nelson yells and the couple reluctantly separates.

“I have a better idea.” Mickey joins Mandy and starts stretching too just as Dillon joins them. “We should go out.”

“Yes.” Mandy and Dillon say simultaneously.

“School ends at 4:00 you guys.” Ian laughs.

“So fucking what? Been a while since we partied.” Mandy laments.

“I'm totally for this idea.” Dillon wraps a hand around Mandy's neck. “My treat, just the four of us.”

“C’mon Ian.” Mandy begs. "A double date! Just like old times." 

Three pairs of eyes turn to look at him and Ian rolls his eyes. But he hasn’t gone out in a while so he likes the idea too. “Fine. But this is the first time I'm going out this year so it better not be something local. I want to dress up and go somewhere no one knows us.”

“Great. I know just the place.”

“Awesome.” Ian gives him a fake smile. “As long as there’ll be no strippers.”

“C’mon man. I already apologized.”

Mickey looks between the two with a frown. “Apologized? For what?”

Unfortunately he doesn’t get to hear the answer because Nelson calls everyone to attention and gets them all to make a straight line. But when Ian pinches his ass discreetly before winking at him, Mickey laughs, flips him off for good measure and forgets to ask what that was about.

 

                                     **}{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{**

 

 

“Damn baby, you weren’t kidding about the dressing up part.”

Mickey is leaning against Dillon’s car that rarely gets used with his arms crossed, when his boyfriend walks out of the Gallagher house. The weather has been slightly less harsh in the beginning of February so lately they haven’t been dressing up too heavily. So when Ian walks out wearing the leather jacket Mickey got him for Christmas, Mickey is blown, away. Under it Ian has on a very, very tight navy blue t-shirt, -where Mickey can see his hard nipples – accompanied by black fitting jeans and navy blue shoes. He looks so…he looks so…

Ian gasps when Mickey grabs the front of his t-shirt suddenly and pulls him in for a surprise kiss. When his brain catches up with his mouth that’s already responding to his boyfriend, he grabs Mickey's ass and pulls him closer. Mickey moans inside his mouth and Ian pulls back with a smirk. “You look fucking sexy too my love.” Ian pecks his lips softly. “And you are all mine.” Mickey has on a black and white checked shirt, and black skinny jeans. “I guess a quickie is off the table?” he asks gesturing at the tight jeans.

“You like sex too much.”

“Only if it’s you I'm fucking babe.”

Mandy groans loudly from the passenger seat. “For the love of God get in the motherfucking car or we’ll leave your sappy asses out here!”

Ian laughs and opens the door only to get in first just as Mickey was about to insult him for opening the door for him. “So much being a gentleman.” The brunette says instead.

“As if you wouldn’t give me shit for it.”

 

                                     **}{ }{**

 

The four teenagers drive to Wisconsin and they still get to The Reef early. There's only a few people scattered around the place. The waiter who approaches them at the door guides them to a booth at the front near the stage.

“Why the fuck do they have a stage?” Mickey asks even as they settle in. Mandy on the left, Dillon and Mickey in the middle and Ian on the other edge on the right. 

The lady – Amber- takes their drink orders and leaves. “This place is pretty nice.” Ian points out.

“I come here all the time with my cousins whenever I visit.” Dillon replies. “Wouldn’t you guys rather we sit in the back?” he asks but when the waiter places their drinks on the table they decide to stay put.

“Hey Amber, quick question,” Mickey starts as he drops ice cubes in his whiskey glass. “What’s with the fucking stage?”

Ian laughs. “What’s with you and the stage?”

Amber laughs. “Oh, you guys are new? We have live performances here.” Mickey frowns. “Also, you guys are early which means you get to enjoy the happy hour offer.” She turns to Mandy. “Cocktails are half price till 7:00.”

“Money’s not a problem.” Dillon says at the same time Mandy and Ian say; “We’ll take them!”

“Get us the menu.” Ian smiles up at her before planting a kiss on the side of Mickey's head.

“You okay?” Mandy asks Amber when the waiter stills suddenly, looking at Ian. She smiles at the blond sympathetically. “Yeah, he's gay for my brother. Better luck next time.”

Amber nods then takes off hurriedly.

“Not even thirty minutes in and already someone’s hitting on ya.” Mickey downs his first glass with a scowl.

“Slowly babe, we’re gonna be here a while.” Ian whispers in Mickey's ear before sticking his tongue in.

Mickey pushes him back. “I’ll be fine as long as no other person hits on you.”

The four of them drink slowly, talking, laughing and enjoying the quiet ambiance of the place. Before they know it the place is packed and the manager of the club is getting on stage to announce the arrival of some band.

Mandy is on her 6th cocktail when the three hot as fuck men and one lady get on stage. Ian stands up to go to the toilet and Mandy sees the guy with the Mohawk stop what he's doing to watch Ian walk by. She looks at her brother but Mickey’s head is bent as he listens to something Dillon is saying.

Thank God.

She's keeping that to herself. She likes this place and she doesn’t want them getting kicked out before she sees what the band can do. Her boyfriend is hot but looking doesn’t hurt.

 

                                     **}{ }{**

 

The band is playing their fifth song when everybody else notices Mohawk guy –who as it turns out is the lead singer- has a boner for Ian.

They are performing a love song about _I love how you move for me baby_ when things get interesting. It's a nice catchy song. Mickey and Dillon are moving their heads to the beat while Mandy and Ian wave their hands in the air enthusiastically. Suddenly, Mohawk gets down the stage still singing, the microphone on his left hand. He walks straight to where Ian is sitting. The man stretches out his right hand, still singing. Ian looks around and at the three of them grinning and surprised but takes the guy’s hand and gets up.

Mohawk walks back on stage with Ian following behind. The song doesn’t stop and Mohawk is still singing. Ian looks back at them and shrugs. Mandy already knows what she’ll find when she looks at Mickey, but she does anyway. Her brother looks surprised but he's just narrowing his eyes suspiciously at the unfolding scene.

Mohawk gets to the I _love how you move for me baby_ partwhen things get even more interesting. He lets go of Ian and gestures for him to start dancing. Ian shrugs again and starts swaying his hips while moving his hands around. He then turns to look at them and moves to the song looking straight at Mickey. When Ian makes it obvious he's dancing for him, Mickey relaxes his angry face and starts smiling. He even leans his elbows on the table so he can take in his boyfriend’s sexy moves. The smile however dies down immediately when Mohawk grabs Ian's elbow, still singing and turns the redhead to face him.

“Oh shit.” Mandy mumbles to herself before grabbing her drink and wrapping an arm around Dillon’s waist.

“Ten bucks says Mickey punches Mohawk off the stage.” Dillon whispers in her ear.

Mandy laughs. “That’s not a bet. We both know that’s exactly what’s going to happen.”

She turns back to the stage and Mohawk is still serenading Ian. He starts walking closer and closer towards him and Mandy looks at Mickey again. Mickey is shifting in his seat and cracking his knuckles. He’s chewing his bottom lip so hard Mandy wants to reach across the table and stop him.  

When Mohawk grabs Ian's waist however, Mickey’s restraint is no more. Just as Ian steps away from Mohawk, Mickey stalks up the stage so fast Mandy has never seen him move like that. He grabs Ian's wrist and glares at Mohawk who stops singing. The band however keeps playing. Mickey turns around and drags Ian off the stage possessively. He sits Ian back in their booth angrily, making sure this time he's the one sitting at the edge and not the redhead.

Mandy realizes she's had her mouth open this entire time. She closes it and looks at her boyfriend. She looks around and other members are just as shocked as she is. They glance at Mohawk who has started singing again and is clearly making a lot of effort to face away from their table. When she looks at Dillon again they both burst out laughing uncontrollably and don’t stop for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY DON'T YOU GUYS WANT THIS GIFTS? I got nothing but ideas. I am finding an excuse to write them because I'm supposed to prioritize the prompts. (~_^)
> 
>  
> 
> List three steps to put an elephant in the fridge.


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> List three steps to put an elephant in the fridge; step 1 is open the fridge, 2 is put the elephant in the fridge, step 3 is closing the fridge door. :))
> 
> so, 3 things  
> -Mstyles wanted - Jealous Ian  
> -Anna wanted- you know what u requested  
> -This chapter is a little heavy on mama Milkovich. Hope no one minds

Mickey wraps his hands tightly around Ian as the redhead continues to pound into him hard and fast. “Shit.” Is the only coherent word he can mutter repeatedly as his boyfriend turns him out like he always does. Ian lifts one of his legs to get even deeper at the same time he starts jerking Mickey off.

“I'm close babe.” Ian groans, his eyes shut tightly and his face red.                  

It only takes a few more hard thrusts, a few strokes of Mickey's cock and his entire body goes still for a long, long moment. Mickey then shudders and shakes as  he comes while still crying out ‘shit’ and ‘Ian’ over and over. He spills thick and hot over Ian's hand and across his own flexing stomach.

Ian can’t hold back after such a sight and he's soon spilling inside while digging his teeth into Mickey's shoulder. He lets go of his boyfriend’ leg and both boys catch their breaths while trying not to put any distance between each other.

“You’re amazing.” Ian whispers.

“You’re amazing-er.”

Ian snorts then laughs into Mickey's neck. The latter grins and rubs Ian's sweaty back, basking in their sated happy ambiance.

 

**)( )( )(**

 

_Ian wakes up early Wednesday morning and rushes to the Milkovich house. Colin is on his way out so Ian rushes right past him. “Mickey! Mickey! Mickey are you up yet!”_

_“Hey, hey, slow down.” Mama Milkovich steps in his way. “Where’s the fire?”_

_Ian catches his breath then swallows the spit in his mouth. “No fire mama Milkovich. Mickey promised we were going fishing today!”_

_Mama Milkovich crosses her arms. “Fishing? In the Southside?”_

_“No, lake Michigan.” Ian says a frown forming on his freckled face._

_“Hmm, let me see. A ten and eleven year old in Michigan, by themselves. I don’t think so.”_

_Ian pouts. “But-“_

_“No buts. You are not leaving the Southside without supervision.”_

_Ian looks up at her hopefully. “Will you take us?”_

_Mama Milkovich grabs the back of Ian's head and leads him towards the dining table. “Have you even had breakfast yet?” Ian doesn’t answer. “Sit, eat and maybe tonight you can have dinner here and I’ll cook you guys fish. How’s that?”_

_Ian pouts but nods. “Okay. Can I go wake up Mickey?”_

_Mama Milkovich nods at him with a smile and he runs towards Mickey's room. He jumps on the bed and his best friend wakes up with an irritated groan. “Mickey, wake up.”_

_Mickey smiles when he hears Ian's voice then slowly opens his eyes. “Ian.” He blinks a few times when he sees Ian's vibrant face is right next to his. “Creepy.” He moves back so they're not as close._

_“Morning Mickey!” Ian greets._

_“How are you always this fucking perky in the morning?”_

_“Shh.” Ian puts a long finger on his lips. “No cussing.” Mickey rolls his eyes and sits up so he can rub his eyes. “So, your mom won't let us go fishing.”_

_“You told her!”_

_Ian gasps at Mickey's volume, unaware as to why his best friend is upset. “I… she asked.”_

_Mickey sighs, resigned to the fact that; “You really can’t lie to my mom, can you?”_

_“Why would I when she’s so nice?”_

_Mickey groans. “Let’s go.”_

**_)( )( )(_ **

_Mickey vomits in the toilet bowl  loudly and his mother comes running in. “What's wrong?” she kneels next to Ian who's rubbing Mickey's back. Mama Milkovich directs the question at him. “What's wrong with him?”_

_“We were out playing and his stomach started aching. We came home and he started puking.” Ian quickly explains, his face contorted with worry._

_Mama Milkovich nods. “Okay. Get that face towel and dab it in cold water then give it to me.”_

_Ian quickly does as told, not wanting his best friend to be in any more pain._

_“Did you eat something apart from what I fed you in the morning?”_

_“Just the hot dogs some guy was selling.” Mickey whispers sliding down the floor._

_Mama Milkovich clicks her tongue. “That must be it.”_

_“You think its food poisoning?” a concerned Ian takes Mickey's hand._

_“Yes.”_

_“But I'm fine.” Ian continues, confused._

_“Mikhailo’s tummy must be really sensitive.” Mama Milkovich lifts Mickey and takes him to the bed. “Rest up and drink some water. I will just rush to the pharmacy and then I’ll be right back. Ian-“_

_“I got it mama Milkovich. I'm not leaving his side.” Ian kisses Mickey's forehead and then reaches for last night’s t-shirt to wipe some of the sweat off his sick best friend’s forehead. “You’ll be okay Mick. I promise.”_

_Mickey smiles weakly at him and Ian places another soft comforting kiss on his forehead._

 

**)( )( )(**

 

Ian and Mickey get home from school to find their mom in the living room with a stranger. There is a plate of cookies and milk on the coffee table. Ani wordlessly points at the snacks and Mickey looks at the strange blond boy in their living room then at his mother, trying to put together what's going on.

“What are we, ten?”

“I am your mother. I will feed you milk and cookies if I want to, sit.”

Ian drops his bag with a shrug and sits on the couch. He stares at the strange boy sited on one of the other chairs. His cheeks and ears are pink and his hair is unusually neat. He also seems to be wearing some kind of school uniform.

“Hello.” He greets.

The boy looks at him once then ducks his head again. “Hello.”

Ian looks behind him where Mickey is still looking at the stranger. “Sit.” Ani repeats and Mickey rolls his eyes but drops on the couch next to Ian. Ani claps her hands just as Ian starts in on the snacks.

Mickey glares at him and Ian shrugs. “What? They're really good.”

“Okay so this is Sheldon.” Ani starts. “Sheldon these are my boys Ian and Mickey. Mickey is my son and Ian is his boyfriend. They're gay.” Mickey’s eyebrows go up so high into his forehead Ian thinks they disappear into his hair. “Sheldon’s mom and I go to the same church. “

“Ma.” Mickey starts, feeling confused as all fuck. “we are meeting Sheldon because…”

“Because Sheldon is a senior just like you guys.”

Ian is just as confused as Mickey but he chooses to keep eating while his boyfriend asks all the questions. “Ma, we know like ten other seniors in this block alone.”

“And he's gay.” Ani finishes.

“Oh.” Ian swallows then looks at Sheldon whose blush just seems to be intensifying. Now that he thinks about it, Sheldon is too clean and neat to be straight. And that carefully combed blond hair…

“Okay but ma,” Mickey continues, brows  furrowing even harder. He doesn’t know what to say so he settles for;  “we have enough friends.”

Ani shakes her head in exasperation. “So does Sheldon. Look, he recently just came out, and knows nothing about being gay. So I thought you two could maybe talk to him.”

“WHAT? WHY?” Mickey exclaims and even Ian stops eating.

“Because he needs people who won't judge him to walk him through this.” She turns to Sheldon. “Sheldon, my son is the one who takes it and he's really proud of it, aren’t you baby?”

Ian chokes on his next breath intake and starts choking while Mickey slums his head on the back of the couch. “Dammit ma.”

“Okay then.” Ani stands. “I'm just going to excuse you three so you can… talk. I’ll be in my room if anyone needs me.”

 

**)( )( )(**

 

Ian clears his  throat when the silence starts feeling awkward. “Don’t you dare.” Mickey warns.

“What? Look at him!” Ian whispers pointing at Sheldon. “Do you have a boyfriend Sheldon?” Sheldon shakes his head ‘no’.

“Do you talk?” Mickey asks and Sheldon finally looks at them, nodding again. “Then use your fucking words.”

“Mickey.” Its Ian's turns to warn. He turns back to the blond. “I'm sorry, he was born this way.” Mickey flips him off and Ian grins. “Look, judging by your uniform I'm guessing you’re a rich kid and go to some preppy private school where gay people are accepted, right?”

Sheldon nods then looks at Mickey and remembers he's supposed to use his words. “Yes.”

“So what the fuck do you need us for?” Mickey asks and Sheldon doesn’t flinch at his language this time.

“Our mothers are close and they seemed to think we needed to meet?”

“You are virgin?” Ian asks and Sheldon smiles.

 “No.”

“So you don’ really need us?”

“No, I'm good. Your mom insisted…” he trails off and looks at Mickey. “You’re really the bottom?”

“Yeah. That a problem?”

“No, no, not at all. It’s just surprising that’s all. Besides, how the hell did she find out?”

“You don’ wanna know.” Ian reaches for another cookie. He feeds Mickey who takes a reluctant bite. “Do you drink?”

“You betcha.”

Mickey glares at him. “No one says that anymore.”

“Sorry.” Sheldon quickly apologizes.

“Ignore him.” Ian gets up. “We’re going to a party. You should join, we’ll show you how Southsiders party.”

“I'm in.”

“You pass out and we’ll leave you there for everyone to walk over your blond ass.”

“Mickey.” Ian groans.

“My ass is not blond.”

Sheldon counters and Ian laughs so hard Mickey threatens to leave him behind.

 

**)( )( )(**

 

Mickey tries to get off the bed but Ian is holding him so tightly he can barely move. The redhead has one possessive hand around Mickey's waist and the other around his chest. As good as it feels though, Mickey needs to pee, like now. He tries to pull away but his sleepy boyfriend just holds on even tighter.

“This hold is too tight to be human.” He mutters out loud. “Ian.” Nothing. “Babe.” No response. He pushes his ass against Ian's crotch and of course _that_ Ian responds to. “Let me go, I need to pee.”

Ian nuzzles his neck and then licks it. “Mmm…stay.”

“Need to fucking pee man.”

“So pee.”

Mickey sighs deeply then pushes forward till he falls off the bed. That wakes Ian right up. “Mickey! Are you okay!” he blinks his eyes seemingly awake.

Mickey just shakes his head and heads to the Gallagher bathroom.

Ian lies back down and reaches towards the night stand for a cigarette. Last night had been Fiona’s birthday and they’d had so much fun. It has been a while since they had a Gallagher party and it was one for the books. As predicted Sheldon hadn’t been able to hold his liquor and Carl had dragged him under the kitchen table where Ian is sure he still is. He takes a drug of his cigarette and waits for his boyfriend to come back.

The shorter boy walks back in and lazily crawls back into bed and onto Ian's stomach. “Better?” Ian asks.

Mickey nods and kisses his chest. “Shouldn’t have smoked Lip’s weed.”

“Well he did warn ya.”

“He said his was better than Iggy’s. Of course I didn’t believe him. What are you doing?”

Ian hums and straddles Mickey from behind. He leaves peppering kisses on his back and keeps going lower till his legs are hanging off the bed and his face is by Mickey's ass. “I love you.”

“I love you too man, but get up here.”

“Shh… I'm not talking to you.” Ian caresses both ass cheeks then jiggles them. “I'm talking to these.” He bites the left one and Mickey laughs. “Fuck, this ass love. I could write sonnets.”

“Yeah?” Mickey settles comfortably on the pillow and shuts his eyes. “Lemme hear some’n.”

“This ass I love so much.” Ian kisses the right one. “This round bubble of an ass,” Mickey giggles. “This ass for me to touch.”

“U-huh.”

“And for my hands to squeeze…ch.”

Mickey laughs loudly and turns around to find Ian grinning. “You know poetry is more than just rhyming, right?” Ian buries his head into Mickey's crotch and takes a deep breath. “Creep.”

Ian watches as Mickey's dick gradually hardens and smirks. “Blow job?”

“As if you gotta ask that shit.”

 

**)( )( )(**

 

 

Mickey and Ian have just parted with Mandy and Dillon and are walking home when they come across a food truck. Ian hasn’t had a hot dog in a long time so he walks towards it with Mickey following behind as he lights a cigarette.

“Can I get a hot dog please?”

“Two hot dogs, coming up.”

“One. None for him.”

“Yes sir.”

“You’re the only one who gets to eat?” Mickey glares at his boyfriend.

“Yes, Mr. Sensitive stomach. I'm the only that gets to eat. You keep smoking.”

“Fuck that man, I want…” Mickey reads off the menu next to the truck. “The fugu kimbap whatever the fuck that is.”

“Baby, come on. Its better if you don’t, have you forgotten about  your sensitive tummy?” Ian asks pointing at said tummy.

“Tummy this, alright?” Mickey flips him off then throws away his cigarette. “Just because my stomach acted up over the holidays doesn’t mean I got a sensitive fucking stomach.”

“Are you forgetting about when we were little?” Mickey ignores him and pays for both their orders. “Dammit Mick, at least eat something familiar then, like the hot dog.”

Mickey raises  his eyebrow at Ian as he takes a bite off his fugu kimbap. “Fucking delish man, try it.”

Ian sneers at the foreign food then lifts his hotdog and takes a bite. “Thanks, I'm good.” He watches Mickey take another bite and moan. “Don’t say I didn’t warn ya.”

Mickey shrugs and they start walking again.

 

**)( )( )(**

 

Just like when it happened a few months ago Ian stays by Mickey through the diarrhea and the vomiting and the sweating and the nausea, the dry mouth, the coughing and the aches. He doesn’t leave his side when he goes to the toilet. Holds his hand to and from the hospital.

Mickey feels like he's dying and regrets  ignoring Ian. His stomach has always been sensitive and after it happened when he was little his mother warned him about it and told him to always watch what he consumes. What's most shocking or not shocking at all is how Ian takes care of him even though Mickey brought this on himself.

However, he grew up with the boy kneeling beside his bed and wiping his sweaty forehead. Which means he has known him practically all his life and he can read the redhead like a God damn book. _Which means_ he knows Ian is dying to throw the fact that Mickey didn’t listen, to his face. And as much as Mickey is looking forward to getting better, he’s not looking forward to that part.

He blinks up at Ian who's dabbing at his face with a wet cloth. “I love you.” He says and Ian smiles. “Will that be enough to make you refrain from saying ‘I told you so’?”

Ian's grin grows even bigger. “Love you too.” He pecks Mickey on the lips but doesn’t answer the question. He then gets in bed next to Mickey and covers them carefully. “How are you feeling?”

“Better, thanks.”

Ian kisses his forehead. “Goodnight my love.”

 

**)( )( )(**

 

“How are you feeling?” their mom asks two days later while serving them breakfast. Mandy and Iggy join them just as Mickey lets out and inaudible; ‘fine.’

“You need to learn that you have a sensitive stomach Mikhailo.” Ani says joining her children at the table.

“Yes ma.” Mickey admits.

“I told him so. Didn’t I tell you mick?” Ian looks at him. “I told him. We saw the food truck and I said, I said, Mickey remember when we were little and you ate that hotdog? I told him.” Ian shoves a huge piece of pancake in his mouth. Mandy laughs as Mickey glares at him. Ian nods and even with his mouth full manages another, “I told you.”

“Ladies and gentlemen my boyfriend.” Mickey says sarcastically and his siblings keep laughing.

“Just be glad its Ian who told you so, I would never let you live it down.” Iggy chimes in and it sucks so much that Mickey can’t flip him off.

“Leave your brother alone. He’s recovering.”

“He wouldn’t have had to recover if he had listened when Ian told him so.” Mandy says and Ian fist bumps her out of their mom’s sight.

Just as Mickey is about to retort the door opens and the older Milkovich brothers walk in. “Breakfast!” Jamie shouts as they head towards the kitchen.

“Hey ma.” All three of them greet and plant kisses on their mother’s face at the same time making her laugh.

“Thanks for teaching Cassie that recipe ma,” Joey says. “She’s perfected it and now it’s like I never left.”

“You’re welcome baby.” Ani stands and stands up to plant a kiss on Joey’s cheek. She then goes further into the kitchen to get them cups and plates.

“Not that I don’t miss you as…guys, but why are you here?” Mickey asks.

“Ma asked us here.” Colin replies taking a piece of bacon from Ian's plate. “Sup Ian.”

“Hey Colin.”

“We’re taking breakfast to the living room, let go.” Their mom announces when she comes back and they all follow her lead.

.

Despite settling down, no one starts eating again, all of them curious as to why their mom needs them all together.

“Are you sick?” Mandy asks and they all turn to look at her their faces screaming worry.

“No. I'm perfectly healthy.”

The siblings all visibly exhale in relief. “Aaron is moving in.”

“NO.” Mickey states adamantly.

“You got my blessing ma.” Colin says.

“Me too.” Joey.

“Yeah. Thought we’d have killed him by now but he makes you happy.” Jamie says and Ian laughs. “You have my blessing too ma.”

“I don’ care.” Iggy reaches for his plate.

“Why? Things have been going smoothly. Why does he have to live here?” Mickey asks.

“C’mon Mick.” Mandy tells him. “They’ve been dating for years, its time.”

“He won't move in if it makes you uncomfortable.” His mother says earnestly looking at him.

“Mick.” Ian tries and Mickey looks at his mother’s face instantly caving.

“Fine. Whatever. Can we go now?”

“That’s not why I called you all here.” They all keep looking at her. “I'm pregnant.”

Time seems to freeze as they all internalize those two words. They look at each other then at their mother. They seem to alternate between each other and her flat stomach making their mom roll her eyes. Its Jamie who speaks up first after several minutes. “Ma.”

“We found out last week and…” she sighs. “I'm sorry guys, it just happened.”

“No offense ma, but I didn’t even know you could get pregnant.” Mandy speaks up and their mother throws a pillow at her.

“I am not that old. When I gave birth to him I was sixteen.” She points at Jamie.

“Is that why he’s moving in? Because you’re pregnant?” Ian asks.

“Well, yeah.” She nods.

 _“Wow.”_ Colin and Joey say at the same time. “Congratulations?”

“I'm excited. This is great guys!” Ian starts excitedly. “I mean you’re all grown. You two will be moving out soon when we go to college,” he points at Mickey and Mandy. “And Iggy, you won't be around all the time. This is great guys.”

“Yeah, what Ian said.” Jamie supports him.

She smiles at them and Iggy throws his hands up. “Guess we’re getting  a new sibling.”

They all turn to Mickey expectantly. “There's nothing that can be done now. Ma’s pregnant as surreal as that sounds, Aaron’s moving in, what's done is done.”

“That’s not acceptance bro.” Colin chastises.

“Ma,” Mickey looks at her. “I have no idea how this happened, but… you have my blessing too.”

“There you go babe.” Ian kisses him on the cheek.

They’re just about done eating and chatting animatedly about the news when there's a knock on the door.

“I’ll get it.” Mickey gets up and goes to open the door. “Look, its Aaron the man who thought it was a good idea to impregnate a woman with six kids.”

“Hi Mickey. You said my name.” Aaron greets happily, choosing to only reply to that part of Mickey's greeting.

Mickey rolls his eyes. He can’t believe he has to see this man every day now. This year can’t be over soon enough. He walks back to his family and sits on the arm of the chair.

Usually Ian is the first one to receive Aaron with open arms. Today though, today he's distracted by the guy behind him. Ian narrows his eyes at him and it soon turns into a glare when the guy doesn’t take his eyes off Mickey's ass until he's seated. The redhead scoots closer to Mickey and pulls him down on the cushion next to him. The stranger’s eyes widen at the action but then a smirk forms on his face.

“Who the fuck are you?” Mandy gets up and glares at the new addition, having witnessed him blatantly check out Mickey. His brother and best friend just got back to normal, fighting is the last thing they need to me doing right now.

“Amanda.” She  hears their mom warn behind her.

“I apologize.” Aaron says. “This is my nephew,”

“Austin.” The guy interrupts with another smirk. He says his name looking right at Mickey. “My uncle is moving in and starting a family with the woman he loves, so I thought it was only fit I come meet her kids that she can’t stop talking about.”

Ani stands and goes to greet them. “Thank you Austin. Excuse my only daughter, she's usually more polite than this.”

Ian hates how confident Austin looks standing there, with his short black hair and hands in his pockets. Hates that he’s a person they’re clearly going to have to keep seeing now. He finds himself suddenly speaking. “I mean, we’re happy you’re pregnant and all but, is moving in together really the best idea?” Ian asks and everyone turns to look at him.

“What's with the different tune Gallagher?” Iggy –the only one who seems not to have noticed Austin’s interest in Mickey- asks.

Jamie gets up and straightens his clothes. He kisses his mother on the forehead. “Have to go to work ma.” He bends, easily towering over her and gives her a tight hug. “Joey, Colin.” He then steps towards Austin and whispers; “You go near my brother, and I will kill you.”

“Dammit James.” Ani sighs in frustration while Mickey frowns at his brother’s threat.

“What the hell did Jamie mean by that?” Mandy rolls her eyes at him while Ian glares. “What?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy this NSFW yaoi; https://www.pornhub.com/view_video.php?viewkey=ph58cf856a26e0d  
> oh, and today's riddle; My brother and I purchased a bull from the market last year. It recently gave birth to two calves. How do we share the calves among ourselves?


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last time's riddle; My brother and I purchased a bull from the market last year. It recently gave birth to two calves. How do we share the calves among ourselves?  
> answer; bulls are male so no calves for us.
> 
> also, this is my story so football season begins when i say it does. Thank you.

Ian is fucking up.

It’s their first game and he's fucking up. He's tripped three times so far, hasn’t scored even once, and has missed the ball twice. He can see coach losing his patience and he needs to get his head in the game or he will be in for a reprimand he's not in the mood for. Ian could blame it on it being the beginning of the season, could blame in on jitters or even his already healed leg. But truth is he can't get his mind out of that fuckward Austin.

His relationship is in a good place. They’re at such a good place right now. It took a while for their sex life to get back on track the last time someone hit on Mickey. Granted that’s a completely different situation but still. Ian doesn’t want them to go back there. He _loathes_ Austin even though he only met him for a minute or less. After Jamie’s threat, Austin had left immediately but Ian still hasn’t been able to calm down since at the end of the day he's Aaron’s nephew meaning they’ll see him again.

Ian startles when the whistle blows and coach yells; “GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME GALLAGHER!”

“Sorry coach!” Ian replies apologetically. He spits on the ground and takes off his helmet so he can wipe off the sweat off his face. He walks towards the bench and coach grabs his shoulder.

“What's going on out there?”

“I'm sorry coach.”

“I don’t want apologies Gallagher, try not tank the first match for your team mates.”

“Yes coach!”

Coach nods towards the referee and the whistle goes off so Ian runs back in. “You okay man?” Cayden whispers. Ian nods then walks past him so can get into position.

Ian takes a deep breath and looks at the bleachers to see Mickey standing in the front row his hands clasped together nervously, as he watches Ian keenly. “You okay?” he mouths.

Ian grins, some of the tension in his chest dissipating. He nods once before putting his helmet back on. “Let’s do this guys!” he claps once and his team gets into position too.

This time after seeing that worried look on Mickey and reminding himself that that boy is his, Ian gives the game his all, scoring two touchdowns in a span of minutes. He catches the ball when Dean throws it at him, Evans makes it downfield in time to catch his throw and they score another touchdown right at the buzzer, sending their fans into a screaming frenzy.

Coach’s locker room speech during halftime is none sensical and oddly inspiring, as usual. Just as the cheerleaders are walking out of the field –with Mandy giving him a high five when they pass each other- they head back out to the thundering applause and cheers.

Ian scores the winning touchdown and his team mates rush to pile on top of him when the fourth quarter play clock ticks down to zero.

It ends up being a good game and he doesn’t think about Austin once until much later.

 

  *                   **`•`•`•`•`•`•`•`•`•**



 

“I'm so proud of you.” A pantless Mickey mummers while kissing on Ian's soap-smelling neck. He would have preferred his boyfriend to still be sweaty but Ian showered after the game. He makes a mental note to stop him next time. Mickey straddles the redhead and Ian instinctively reclines the car seat.

“We’re doing this here? In the car? In the school parking lot?”

Mickey smirks and kisses him, hard. “You did so good babe, you deserve a reward.”

“You think so?” Ian smiles and lifts his hips so Mickey can slide down his jeans.

The brunette nods severally then holds onto the roof of the car with his right hand and Ian's hard dick with his left, guiding it towards his ass. “Damn right I do. You were amazing.”

Ian slams his head back and shuts his eyes and Mickey's wet hole engulfs his hardness. “Oh, I see. I'm in the locker room and you’re in the car starting without me.”

Mickey smiles and rolls his hips. “Technically I didn’t start without you.”

Ian hisses making a turned on Mickey bite his lower lip proudly. “How do you figure that?”

“Was thinking about you the whole time.” Mickey explains. “My sweaty naked boyfriend in the showers as clear water cascades down his firm back and fit body.” He moans. “Oh God.”

“Fuck, mick.” Ian thrusts up suddenly and Mickey cries out too loudly. The redhead shooshes him and looks out the window but there’s no one around. Most people have already left the school grounds and there are only three other cars parked a few feet from them. He looks back up at his boyfriend as Mickey continues to ride him into the car seat. “Shit. Why have we never done this before?”

“I don’t know, but I'm almost there, please tell me you’re close.” Mickey pleads his eyes closed and his brows furrowed together in pleasure.

Ian wraps his hands tightly around Mickey's waist and thrusts up again. He does it over and over hitting his boyfriend’s prostate and Mickey falls forward on his chest, hand on his own dick and he comes between them, coating Ian's t-shirt with his sperm.

“Fuck.” He lets out a shuddering whisper. “Fuck.” Mickey repeats then frowns. “You didn’t come.”

“I know.” Ian taps his ass with a smile prompting him to stand up.

“No. I need you to-“

“And you will babe, when we get home.” Ian looks around the parking lot again where a few of the guys are chatting animatedly, walking towards their cars. “C’mon.”

Mickey gets up reluctantly and starts to put his trouser back on. He's about to speak, to point out that this is the second day this has happened, when he sees the guys walking towards them. “Okay.” He replies in understanding. "I'll take care of you when we get home." 

Ian grabs his neck and pulls him in for a kiss. "I love you." 

Mickey hums before starting the car. Ian pulls his phone out and they drive for a while in silence. 

 "So how are you really feeling about your mom being pregnant?" 

Mickey shrugs. "I'm still in shock a little bit." He scratches his forehead with his thumb. "Thought she was done, you know." Mickey can see Ian's grin from his periphery. "What?" 

"You're just mad you won't be the baby of the house anymore." 

"The fuck are you on about?" Mickey glares at his boyfriend. "Mandy is the last born." 

"Yeah but you're the one your mom treats like that." Ian laughs. "Mama's boy." 

"Don' fucking call me that." 

"Mama's boy."

"I am not a fucking mama's boy." Mickey snaps. 

"Calm down love. This," he gestures between them. "is the one and only time the boyfriend being a mama's boy won't be a problem." Ian explains. "Because she practically raised me too." 

Mickey huffs. "I'm not a mama's boy." He grumbles as he parks the car outside the Milkovich house. 

Ian reaches in the back seat for his sweater so he can cover his cum drenched T-shirt. He then follows Mickey out the car and up the front steps. 

"Mama's boy." He whispers as they're walking in. 

"I am not-" Mickey groans in irritation but doesn't finish defending himself. Especially not when his mother stands up after they walk in, hands wide, a big smile on her face. 

"My baaaby." 

Ian snorts behind him right before he starts laughing hysterically. 

Mickey takes a deep breath, contemplates turning down his mother's hug, but decides fuck it, the days he used to be embarrassed in front of Ian are dead, gone and forgotten. His mother hugs him tightly and rubs his back. 

"Sit. We should talk." 

A laughing -and proud to be right- Ian excuses them and leaves the room. 

Mickey looks at his mother. "Sup?" 

She pinches him. "I'm not your age mate, don't call me sup." She points at Ian's direction. "What's so funny?" 

Mickey ignores her question, feeling his cheeks warm. The blush makes his mother smile. 

"Okay, I won't ask. So how are you feeling about all this?" She caresses her still flat stomach. 

Mickey sniffs and rubs his nose. "M fine." 

"Are you sure?" She asks, her voice full of concern. 

"I'm sure ma. If you're happy, I'm happy." He replies genuinely. 

"Okay." She sighs. Mickey is about to get up when she suddenly pulls him into her arms, her hug almost painful this time. "Even though I'm having another child, you'll always be my baby boy." 

"Ma." Mickey whines but his mother just laughs.

Her hold loosens and Mickey pulls away. "Love you ma." He kisses her lightly on the lips then stands up, shaking his head at the wide grin she's spotting. 

There's a knock on the door but Mickey heads to his room, to Ian, leaving his mom to answer it. He's almost by the door when he hears his mother ask; 

"What are you doing here?" 

Mickey would ignore it except there's a bite to her tone that instantly has him turning back around. 

"I am here for my son." 

Mickey freezes. That's Monica. Shit. He doesn't even remember the last time he saw her. 

"Not in this state you're not." His mother snaps. 

Mickey doesn't show himself but stays hidden, listening to the exchange. 

"He's my son!" Monica shouts. "You have several of your own, I don't see why he always has to be here, with you." 

There's a commotion and then his mom's voice turns pitiful. "Look at you Monica. Ian is not going anywhere with you." 

"A boy needs his mother, he needs his family. You're preventing him-" 

"If you would bother to be around, you would find out that Ian spends as much time here, as he does at your house. But you wouldn't know that, would you? You would rather neglect your children and do drugs instead of getting help. You are sick Monica." 

"I am _not_ bipolar." 

"And Ian is staying here, where I will keep looking after him, like I always have." 

Mickey flinches when the door slums closed. "Dammit Ani! That's my son in there!" 

He hears his mother take deep uneven loud breaths and he steps out into the hallway. His mother turns around but Mickey can see her wipe her tears away. 

"You okay ma?" 

She turns back to face him with a wet smile. "Of course Mikhailo. Go to your room, check on Ian. I'll let you know when dinner's ready." 

Mickey doesn't argue but instead goes back to his room and opens it cautiously. He exhales in relief when he sees Ian on the phone laughing. The redhead pauses to look at Mickey. 

"Hey babe, can you please tell Iggy to keep it down?" Ian then goes back to the phone call. "I want a fucking video Mandy!" He laughs then hangs up. He looks at Mickey and his smile dies slowly. "You alright love?" 

Mickey blinks a few times. "I'm glad we met." 

Ian makes a confused expression. "What?" 

Mickey walks towards the bed. "What?" 

"You just said that you're glad we met." Ian elaborates and Mickey berates himself for saying it out loud. "I mean, I'm glad too but it's such a random thing to say." 

Mickey joins him in bed and kisses him, making Ian chuckle happily. 

"I'm glad we met too." Ian says, smiling widely. 

Mickey takes off his shirt. "Now how about I finish what I started?" 

"I like that idea." 

Mickey nods then takes off Ian's trouser. He pulls out his dick and starts massaging it. Ian pulls him into another kiss as he starts filling up. He moans when the brunette thumbs the wet tip. 

Mickey takes that as his cue to take him into his mouth. Ian leans back on his hands and grins up at the ceiling. 

 

 

  *                   **`•`•`•`•`•`•`•`•`•**



 

"The fuck?!" 

Ian sighs in frustration and pulls his trouser back up as Mickey steps away, his expression one of hurt. "I'm sorry Mick." 

"Don' be sorry, tell me what the fuck is going on. That's the second time today." 

The moment Mickey realised he'd been blowing Ian long enough for him to have come, a lot of negative thoughts coursed through his mind. 

Has their sex life become boring?             
Is Mickey getting bad at sex?                   
Now that Ian fucked someone else, is Mickey not enough anymore?                   
What is he doing wrong?                             
Has Ian stopped seeing him as attractive?                      

It doesn't even usually take Ian ten minutes whenever Mickey goes down on him. But they fucked four times now and Mickey still couldn't make him orgasm. It stings and stings so fucking hard. 

"Ian." 

"I don't know!" Ian buries his face in his hands, tears of frustration stinging his eyes. "I don't know." He repeats much more calmly. 

Mickey senses the hurt in Ian's shaky voice and he starts to think more rationally. He walks back towards Ian and sits on the bed beside him, then takes his left hand, entwining their fingers. 

"Think." He prompts. "You must know why, think." 

Ian sniffs and shakes his head. "I... There's nothing wrong. I am trying but I _can't."_

"But why? You didn't yesterday either and I didn't think about it. But today, after sex where I was the one on top and today when I gave that blow job my all..." He trails off. 

"Maybe we should see a doctor?" Ian suggests and Mickey can't help but smile.

"You start having this problem at eighteen what are we gonna do at forty?" Ian smiles softly. "Besides, you're getting it up, it's finishing that's a problem." Mickey groans when it hits him. "Dammit Ian." 

"What?" 

"Today during the game, what were you thinking about?" 

Ian looks at him guiltily. "Austin." 

"Fucking new it." Mickey curses and let's go of Ian's hand. A look of fear passes through his boyfriend's face and he quickly pecks his lips. "I'm just getting comfortable." He settles on the bed and leans against the headboard. Ian doesn't wait to be told and he joins him, lying on his lap. "I don't want him." 

"I know." 

"I didn't think he wanted me either but you got jealous and Jamie threatened him, so I must not have seen it. But look," he swallows. "If he tries anything, I will punch him and kick him out, myself." 

"Okay." Ian replies softly.

"So please stop thinking about another boy. Because I get easily jealous too." 

"Oh, I know." Ian says his tone playful this time. 

"Oh, fuck off." Ian cackles. "You have nothing to be worried about." Mickey assures. 

Ian lifts his head off Mickey's lap and kisses his naked stomach. "Thank you." 

 

  *                   **`•`•`•`•`•`•`•`•`•**



 

Two days later Aaron moves in. Ian stays away from the Milkovich house because even though he knows nothing Austin can say will make Mickey want him, he is still afraid of decking Aaron's nephew. 

He is helping Carl with his homework when Mandy walks into the Gallagher house. 

"When did she come back?" Ian asks his little brother. 

"A few days ago. But Fiona and Lip think two days is long enough and that she's about to leave again." 

Ian nods in agreement. He had come home to find their mom passed out on his bed, in his room. He had stood by the door and stared at her sleeping form for a bit, feeling bad that nothing anyone can say or do with ever make her take her meds. 

"How do you feel about that?" Carl shrugs. "Well, at least she's not pregnant." 

"Thank God." Fiona takes a seat, legs on the table as she sips on a beer. "Beer in the fridge." She tells Mandy who heads towards the kitchen. "Speaking of pregnancies, heard Mickey's mom is preggos." 

"You heard right." Mandy replies seating on the reclyner. "Still can't believe it but it's happening." She turns towards Ian. "Fucking Austin is over there helping Aaron move in. Can't stand the asshole so I came here." 

"Who's Austin?" Fiona asks. 

"This douche, Aaron's nephew who's got his eyes on Mickey." Mandy updates her.

Fiona looks at Ian. "Need me to kick his ass?" 

Ian smirks at her then goes back to looking at how far Carl's gotten with his math problem. "Nah, he hasn't tried anything." 

"Yet." Mandy says. 

Ian glares at her. "He tries anything and I'll make him fucking bleed." 

"I'll drink to that." Mandy raises her bottle and Fiona does the same. 

 

  *                   **`•`•`•`•`•`•`•`•`•**



 

Dillon drops by with his car so he can take them to his dad's club. They drive to the Milkovich house to get Mickey. As they park the car the first person they see is fucking Austin smoking by the gate. Ian's blood boils just by looking at him. 

"You guys go get Mickey because I can't deal with this guy. If I do I'll kill him." 

Dillon frowns and peers through the window. "Who the fuck is he?" 

"Aaron's nephew. I told you about him babe." Mandy says from the front seat. 

"Oh hell no." 

Within the blink of an eye Dillon is out of the car and walking towards the smoking boy. Before Ian even realises what's happening Dillon is confronting Austin. 

"Shit." Ian curses when Dillon knocks Austin's cigarette away. 

The two guys start to argue. Ian and Mandy can't hear what the two boys are saying from the car but Austin pushes Dillon and the latter doesn't hesitate to punch him. The punch is hard enough that he goes down. 

Mandy looks at Ian. "Should we, you know, intervene?" 

Ian looks at the scene, his head tilted watching as Dillon steps on Austin's neck. "We should give it a few more minutes." 

"Good idea." 


	57. Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man u guys. I know, I know, Noel confirmed he won't be in season 8.  
> \--> https://www.elitedaily.com/p/will-mickey-be-back-on-shameless-noel-fisher-lets-us-know-the-truth-exclusive-3241840
> 
> Buuuuuut, on the plus side, Shameless has been renewed for season 9 so that means we will probably see Mickey again despite this sad news!

Ian and Mandy continued to watch Austin get stepped on until Aaron and their mom walked out probably from all the commotion. 

"Shit." Ian cursed before rushing out of the car, Mandy right behind him. 

"What the hell is going on here?" Aaron exclaims. "Who are you?" He asks Dillon just as Austin gets up and dusts himself off. 

"Uncle it's fine." Austin says surprising the three culprits. 

"No it's not fine, his foot was on your neck!" 

Austin rubs said neck and lifts his hand to placate his uncle. "It's cool uncle Aaron. We were just messing around." 

Aaron looks between the four teenagers skeptically. "Is that true Ian?" He asks. 

Ian nods. "Yeah. Austin dared Dillon he was stronger than him so Dillon was just proving him wrong. That's all." He lies, trying not to look at mama Milkovich. 

A smile gradually forms on Aaron's face. "So you're friends?" 

"Sure." Mandy replies just as a smartly dressed Mickey walks out. 

Mama Milkovich crosses her hands. "Is that so?" She asks doubtfully. "So I guess that means you're taking Aaron to wherever it is you're going?" She raises two sharp eyebrows. 

"Yeah." All the teenagers except Mickey -who's frowning in confusion- reply. 

"Good." Ani says before pulling Aaron back inside the house. 

"Somebody better start fucking talking." Mickey starts but Ian puts a finger to his lips, promptly silencing the brunette. 

They all walk towards Dillon's car silently. Ian signals for Mickey to get in the car first, then he follows so he can sit in the middle with Austin on the other side. Dillon slowly pulls away from the Milkovich house. It's an awkward ride as they get as far as they can from the house. 

Mickey can feel how tense Ian is next to him, and how awkward the air is. He also can't figure out when Ian came from hating Austin to letting the guy club with them. He gets his answer when Ian suddenly shouts;

"Stop the car." Dillon does. "Get out." He commands without looking at Austin. 

Austin scoffs and Ian gets so angry Mickey can feel his boyfriend shaking. Austin starts to open the door but he must not be doing it fast enough because the redhead reaches past Austin and pushes the door open angrily. He also pushes the offending boy out the car so he almost falls to the ground but manages to catch himself the last minute. 

"Drive." 

Dillon steps on the gas and if it was dusty they would have left Austin covered in it. Meanwhile even with Austin gone Ian is still stewing in his anger to the point where he's vibrating. 

"What happened?" Mickey finally asks, wanting to know what exactly it is he missed. 

"He just makes me so angry!" Ian groans loudly. 

"Hey, hey, hey. It's cool. It's cool." Mickey scoots even closer towards his boyfriend and caresses his lower back. He goes ahead and kisses behind Ian's ear and the redhead visibly slowly relaxes. 

"He makes me so mad Mick." 

"I know, I know." Mickey soothes pulling Ian even closer so the redhead is almost on his lap. "I know." He repeats pecking Ian on the lips. "We're almost there. We will have fun, and you will forget all about that fucking asshole. Alright?" 

Ian nods and allows himself to be held. He feels his anger slowly ebb away as Mickey continues to hold him. He adjusts so he's lying on his boyfriend's chest and staring out the window. Mickey happily keeps an arm around him as he stares out the same window and continues to carress him slowly. Ian let's a small smile escape because it doesn't matter who wants his boyfriend, Mickey is his and will remain his. 

Mandy switches on the radio and they drive the rest of the way listening to music and Mandy and Dillon's conversation. 

 

                                    ** >>><<<**

 

They get to Dillon's club and head straight to the reserved VIP area. It's been a while since Mickey and Ian came here, but Mandy and Dillon always party here. Their orders have already been placed on the table and Ian doesn't hesitate to pop open a bottle of Hennessey as soon as he sits down. He pours himself a glass and scoops a couple of ice cubes from the ice bucket. 

As the rest settle down too, Mickey watches Ian down his entire drink before pouring himself another. He glances towards to Mandy who mouths "Austin" before bending to hear what Dillon is whispering in her ear. Mickey sighs and drops next to his boyfriend. 

"Hey, you okay?" 

"Feel better now." Ian says when he finishes the second glass just as fast. 

Mickey thumbs his bottom lip and looks at his boyfriend. He wants to tell him to slow down, but he thinks if he does Ian will just snap at him. So instead he turns towards the alcohol and reaches for the vodka and the saucer with the chopped up lemons. This is going to be a long night. Obviously he can't get drunk because judging by the way Ian is drinking the redhead will be drunk in not time. 

He gets up and walks on the other side of the table towards Dillon. He sits on the arm chair and Dillon tilts his head so he can listen to Mickey yell over the music. 

"What happened!" 

"He's jealous!" Dillon replies. "And very angry. Maybe you should do something!" 

Mickey frowns. "Do something?" 

"Yeah, like maybe talk to the guy yourself. You're the one he wants so he might listen to you!" Dillon shouts. 

Mickey licks his lips and looks at Ian who lights a cigarette, inhales before watching the people on the dance floor. He crosses his legs, placing one on top of the other and leans back onto he leather chair. The redhead exhales the smoke and continues to look around. Even angry Mickey can't help but see the sexiness coming off of Ian. 

"Okay, i will!" 

He replies and Dillon nods in agreement. Mickey walks back towards Ian who stretches out his hand so Mickey can sit next to him. Ian kisses his shoulder then takes another drag of his cigarette. 

"We should come here often." He says. "Had forgotten how nice it is." Ian kisses Mickey on the lips then reaches for his drink. The brunette smiles when Ian only takes a sip this time. "Wanna dance?" 

"Not yet!" Mickey replies. "We just got here." 

Ian nods. "I'm gonna dance!" 

Mickey nods too and takes the cigarette from him. The alcohol must be kicking in. "You better dance by yourself." 

Ian gives him the most genuine smile Mickey has seen all evening before grabbing him and kissing him deeply, running his hands in Mickey's hair and biting on his lower lip. "Be right back." 

Mickey nods and excuses his boyfriend before pulling on the cigarette that's almost finished. 

 

                                    ** >>><<<**

 

"I hate him!" Ian slurs in Mickey's ear. 

"I know baby." 

"You are mine!" Ian continues. 

"I am." Mickey acknowledges. 

"This is mine!" Ian grabs Mickey's dick and the shorter boy laughs while taking his boyfriend's hand off his crotch. 

"It is." He affirms. 

Ian turns Mickey's head forcefully and gives him a wet and sloppy kiss that Mickey tries to return as best as he can. The redhead then drops his head on Mickey's shoulder and mumbles something inaudible. 

"He drunk already!" Mandy asks over the music. 

Mickey nods caressing the red hair. "Just gonna take him home. Do you have Dillon's keys?"

Mandy nods and reaches into her handbag. "You sure you can drive?" 

"Only had one glass." Mickey stands up and puts a hand around Ian's waist. "Had a feeling this would happen." He helps Ian up and Mandy stands up too. "I got him, it's fine." 

Mandy sits back down. "Okay, will tell Dillon you took the car." Mickey nods. "Hey Mick!" Mickey stops where he's taken the first step down the VIP lounge. He looks at Mandy who yells, "You gotta deal with this," she says. "Its really fucking with him."

Ian not being able to climax, Ian messing up during the game and now tonight, Mickey already knows Austin is fucking with Ian's mind. 

"I will." He tells his sister then guides a still mumbling Ian towards the exist. 

"I thought I saw him on the dancefloor!" Cayden appears in front of them and Mickey has no time for the guy, not today. "Need help?" He asks pointing at Ian. 

"No I got him!" Mickey snaps then starts walking again but Cayden stops him again. 

"Look, he's almost passed out and I'm sure he must weigh-" 

"I fucking said I got him!" Mickey shouts. "When I need help on how to handle _my_ boyfriend, I'll look for you!" 

Cayden immediately steps aside picking up on Mickey's irritation. Just because he's trying to be Ian's best friend it doesn't mean Mickey is going to be giving him any chances any time soon. Or ever. 

Mickey makes it out of the club with his boyfriend just fine without needing any help. He walks towards the parking lot easily finding his friend's car. He unlocks it and sits Ian down, then belts him up. Ian blinks at him with barely open eyes. 

"Where are you g...going?" He asks holding onto Mickey's hand. 

"Just on the other side babe, right next to you." He nods towards the empty driver's seat. 

Ian looks at it for longer than necessary then nods. He pulls Mickey in for a chaste kiss then lets him go. Mickey shuts the door and walks towards his side. He gets in the car to find Ian watching him intently. When he's seated the redhead gives him a goofy toothy smile and Mickey's chest wells. 

"I love you." He says pulling Ian in for another small kiss. 

"I wave you too." Ian slurs back making Mickey laugh. 

Mickey checks for traffic as he switches on the ignition. He then checks on Ian before driving off. They're quiet for a few minutes before drunk Ian speaks up. 

"I want him gone, but." He swallows, having a problem stringing the whole sentence together. "He's Aaron's niece. Nephew." 

Mickey glances at Ian feeling guilt consume his heart. He honestly didn't think Austin would affect Ian this bad. His boyfriend is hurting and Mickey can't help but feel like it's all his fault. 

"I'll take care of it Ian, I promise." 

Ian blinks at him with difficulty. "D..don't." I don' want him near you." 

Mickey sighs and reaches across to take Ian's hand. He kisses it gently, eyes on the road. 

"I will do anything." Ian says and Mickey's heart shutters when a tear falls down Ian's cheek. "I will do whatever you want, I'll stop being f...friends with Cayden. Just p...please don't leave me." 

Mickey shuts his eyes tightly and takes a deep breath. He drives a few more feet then parks the car. He takes off his belt so he can reach Ian easily. The redhead is still crying and each tear breaks Mickey's heart and he can feel his own eyes welling too. 

"Ian, baby look at me." Ian doesn't open his eyes. "Look, at me." Mickey squeezes Ian's cheeks and his boyfriend finally opens his dazed, teary eyes. "I would _never_ leave you for him or for anybody else for that matter. I love you Ian, you're my everything!" 

Ian blinks at Mickey and sniffs. "Yeah?" 

"Yes!" Mickey says firmly, not believing they're even having this discussion. Shit, he hasn't even exchanged one word with Austin. Where is Ian getting the idea that Mickey is leaving him, for that guy no less!

"I love you so munch." Ian says.

Mickey wipes the tears from both his cheeks. "I know, and I love you too. I'm not going anywhere." He assures. "My love." He adds and Ian grins widely at Mickey calling him that. "So stop. Alright?" 

Ian nods. "Mkay." 

"Stop worrying about fucking Austin. You're the only one I see." 

Ian takes Mickey by surprise and crashes their lips together. He ends up knocking their teeth together and they both wince. "Ow!" Ian cries out and holds his upper lip. 

Mickey pulls the hand away and plants a soft kiss on the soft lips. "There. Made it all better." 

Ian just grins again as he slowly closes his eyes and just like that, passes out. Mickey clicks his tongue and shakes his head with an endearing smile. He caresses his boyfriend's cheek one last time before starting the car. Last thing he wants is a drunk driver rimming them. 

When he parks the car outside the Gallagher house Lip is on the porche smoking. He covers his eyes to shield his eyes from the tail lights. Mickey switches off the car and gets out so he can go round the car and get his sleeping boyfriend. 

"You need help?" Lip is suddenly by his side and throwing one of Ian's arms around his neck before Mickey can even say that yes, he's indeed fine. He doesn't know why he feels the need to take care of Ian by himself but he does. 

Lip helps him carry Ian to the house, up the stairs and into his room. He leaves the undressing part to him though and Mickey thanks him before closing the room behind Lip. He looks at Ian who's lying on top of the covers and shakes him awake. 

"Ian." His boyfriend moans. "Ian, babe." Ian moans again but opens one eye. "Wha?" 

"You wanna pee?" 

"Sssss." 

Mickey frowns but decides to take that as a yes. He pulls Ian up again and they head to the bathroom. He stands behind his boyfriend and unzips his trouser so he can pull his dick out while the redhead leans heavily against him.  

"Ian!" 

Ian startles and he starts peeing. Mickey shakes his head thinking; _the things we do for love._

 

                                    ** >>><<<**

 

Ian groans when he wakes up, feeling like someone took a hammer to his head. He groans again and cries out; "Miiiiickey! Heeeelp!"

His boyfriend walks in chuckling. "Finally. Thought me and Lip were gonna have to start planning a funeral."  He bites into what Ian assumes is an apple and chews loudly. 

Ian holds his hand out. "Babe, if you love me, you'll eat that later." 

Mickey frowns at the apple and thinks about taking another bite but dammit he loves this boy too much. He reluctantly places it on the nightstand. "You want water?" 

"No."

"Water and Advil?" 

Ian with his head buried in the pillow stretches his hand out for the medicine. He feels like he could take ten right now. He swallows two dry and hides his face from the light again making Mickey laugh. 

"Wanna fuck?" Mickey asks.

Ian turns his head and cracks one eye open. "Unless you can cure my hangover with your penis, I'm not interested." 

Mickey chuckles and sits on the bed next to his man. He runs a hand through the red hair and Ian moans. "Hey umm," Mickey clears his throat and Ian turns around so he's on his back, all attention on Mickey.

"What?"

Mickey continues running his hands through the soft hair that's growing longer every day. "You know I'd never leave you for Austin, right?' 

Ian scoffs. "Yeah I do babe. You barely know the guy." 

Mickey nods with a smile and bends to give Ian a dry kiss. I saved you lunch. When you're feeling better come down, yeah?" 

"Yes my love." Ian replies with a smile of his own. 

Mickey gets up and reaches for his apple. He bites on it hard and chews loudly with exagerration, laughing when Ian groans again. 

"I hate you!" 

"Stop contradicting yourself!" 

Mickey yells on the way out of Ian's bedroom.

 

                                    ** >>><<<**

 

A few days later Mickey and Mandy are watching TV when Ian comes barelling into the Milkovich house. 

"Guess who's officially the new quarterback!" He yells and the siblings turn to look at him. 

"Judging by your excitement, you?" Mickey asks and Mandy scoffs. 

"Course you are." Mandy adds and Ian pouts at the two youngest Milkoviches. "Are you honestly that surprised?" 

"Well, yeah." Ian says.

Mickey punches Mandy on the arm. "Stop giving him shit." He turns to Ian. "It's great news. I'm proud of you babe." 

"Thank you!" 

Ian drops on the couch next to Mickey who pulls him into his arms. "As if you weren't already top of the food chain." 

Ian scoffs. "As if _you_ aren't." 

Mickey shakes his head and kisses the top of Ian's head. "Congrats baby." 

Ian smiles, pleased. "What are we watching?" 

.

The three of them are watching the comedy movie laughing occasionally when their mom, Aaron and unwanted Austin walk in. His presence immediately puts a damper on the atmosphere. Especially when Ian gets up and leaves to go to the bedroom.  

Mickey remembers what happened in the car as they were leaving the club and he knows this can't wait. He stands up and finds his mom looking at the direction of his room weirdly. 

"He's fine." Mickey says but it's clear his mom doesn't believe him.

"Hey Mickey!" Austin greets with a huge smile and flushed cheeks. Mickey may not have seen it before but that blush confirms it. 

Mickey turns to look at Aaron. "Ma I'm sorry but I have to say this." Mandy mutes the movie. 

"Mikhailo." His mom calls in warning but he ignores her, his eyes not once leaving Aaron's.

"We have made it clear, several times that we're not afraid to be violent." He starts. "So unless you want your nephew to get really hurt, you better tell him to check himself." Mickey finishes pointing at Austin who visibly pales. 

Aaron looks between them. "I didn't know anything was wrong!" He cries out. 

"Well, now you do." Mickey says before walking away. 

"What did he do?" Aaron asks. 

"Ask him!" Mickey yells over his shoulder before joining Ian in his room. 

He finds the redhead under the covers. Mickey toes off his shoes and gets in too. He finds Ian smiling gently. 

"You hear that?" He asks and Ian nods. 

"I did." Ian nods some more, while beaming. "Thank you." 

He straddles Mickey and attacks him with tiny kisses all over his face. Mickey laughs and wraps his arms around Ian's neck. 

"Think if I ride you now you'll make me happy by coming inside me?" Mickey asks. 

Ian grins. "YES." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapters = quicker updates. Thas'what I'mma do!


	58. Chapter 58

            _Mickey loves third grade. They get a lot of recess unlike the older kids. He really isn't looking forward to getting to the higher classes. He zones out as Mrs. P keeps talking, just waiting for that bell to ring. Glancing at his best friend, he smiles when Ian's pencil breaks as he's copying down notes from the blackboard. He frowns then pouts, glancing between then blackboard and his book._

_Mickey shakes his head then gives Ian his own pencil. It's not like he's using it. He's rewarded with a big toothy smile. It makes him feel all tingly to be able to make his bestfriend that happy. Ian goes back to taking down notes while Mickey looks out the window, waiting for recess._

_As soon as the bell rings he's grabbing Ian's arm and rushing them outside._

_"Recess!" He yells, running around, arms wide as he laughs happily._

_Ian shakes his head in amusement. "I am beginning to think this is the only reason you come to school." Mickey drops to the ground, lying on the grass star fished. Ian sits next to him. "You need to take school more seriously."_

_"Why?" Mickey asks with his eyes closed._

_"So we can go to high school together, college together, work in the same place, and live in the same house. If you don't take education seriously, I'm gonna have to pay for everything by myself." Ian reasons and Mickey sits up. "Of course I don't mind. But if you have no job, how will you buy me birthday presents?"_

_Mickey smirks. "I'll steal them for you."_

_Ian sighs and lies on the grass next to Mickey. "Okay, then what about college? If you don't work hard, we won't go to college together. Do you want that?"_

_Mickey shakes his head 'no' adamantly, the thought alone making him shiver. A life without Ian would be terrible. They need to be together everyday. "Fine." He relents. "I will start taking classes more seriously."_

_Ian grins. "Good."_

_"Hey Ian, Mickey, wanna play?" Alfred from their class asks, standing over them._

_Ian leans on his elbows. "Sure, what?"_

_"Tag." Alfred replies. "We can be in groups of eight."_

_"Okay." Ian gets up and grabs a reluctant Mickey._

_They follow Alfred to the rest of their classmates where they're hurdled and dividing themselves in two groups. "Okay, Mickey you can be in my team, and Ian you can be in Joshua's."_

_Ian goes to join Joshua and the rest but Mickey stays in place, frowning._

_"Mickey what's wrong?" Alfred asks and it has Ian turning around immediately._

_Mickey takes off running till he's on the other side of the field. He then drops down and lies on the grass with his hands behind his head._

_"What did you do?" Ian asks Alfred._

_"Nothing. He just took off." Ian frowns._

_"Did you see how fast he was?" Another boy from Alfred's team speaks up._

_"Ian, go talk to him so we can be even!" Alfred practically pouts as he gives this request._

_"Alright, alright, I got it." Ian then takes of after Mickey. He finds his best friend lying like before with his eyed closed but this time Ian can the crease between his eyes. He's not as carefree as he was before. "Are you okay?" Ian asks._

_Mickey opens one eye. "Yes."_

_"Liar." Ian kicks his leg and the other boy winces. "Liar." He does it._

_"Fucking stop that!"_

_"Why did you run away?"_

_"We're supposed to be on the same team!" Mickey shouts._

_Ian blinks, surprised by the tone of his volume, but then he's smiling big and wide, his cheeks colouring._

_Mickey sniffs and scratches his nose. "Didn't you just say we should always be together?"_

_"Yeah. But this way, I get to chase you, and you get to chase me." Ian says with another smile that has Mickey cheering up. "Don't you want that?"_

_Mickey nods and takes Ian's offered hand. "Okay."_

_They walk back to the rest hand in hand and then join their respective groups. Alfred claps to get everyone's attention so he can explain the rules. "Joshua's team, you go first. We will chase after you, if we tag you, you have to stop. You will be guarded by a member from my team. If someone from your team hasn't been tagged yet, they can tag you and you're free to run again. But if people from my team all tag you and no one saves anybody, then it's our turn. Got it?"_

_Everyone but Ian and Mickey seems to be familiar with the game so they all nod. Mickey grins at Ian and mouths; "You're going down."_

_Ian shouts back. "We'll see!"_

_The game starts and Mickey takes off after Ian._

_Even though it's a game with all their classmates, Mickey only chases after Ian and guards him and when he gets saved, he chases after him again. When it's time for Alfred's team, Ian does the same. So eventually they end up playing just the two of them but they don't even care. Not even when Joshua complains._

_It's a good recess._

_When the bell rings Mickey is already sulking. But then he remembers the promise he made to Ian and he really can't afford to separate them. So he's perking up almost immediately and hopping with the rest of them to class._

_._

_"I was so fast!" Ian announces on their walk home._

_"No, I was fast." Mickey debates._

_"I was faster than you."_

_" **I** was faster than you." _

_"I'm pretty sure I'm faster than you Mick."_

_"Then lets prove it!"_

_They chase each other all the way home, laughing and pushing at each other._

_They never find out who's the fastest._

 

                                    ** >>><<<**

 

 

"Where's everybody?" Mickey asks as they walk into the Gallagher house through the back door. 

The last class was cancelled, so instead of hanging out at school with everybody else they decided to come home.

"It's on a weekday." Ian replies taking his bag off his shoulder and gesturing for Mickey to do the same. He takes them upstairs in his bedroom then comes down the stairs. "You want a sandwich?" He asks Mickey who's sipping on a beer as he settles behind the counter. He nods wordlessly and Ian gets to. 

"Did you hear the twins got arrested?" Mickey asks and Ian looks at him where he's plating slices of bread on the counter.

"What for?"

"Shop lifting two bottles of liquor." 

Ian places the ham on the bread and starts cutting up the tomatoes. "Is Dillon mad?" 

Mickey nods. "Trying to see what he can do to get them out of it." Mickey drinks his beer. "Then will probably rip them a new one." 

"Huh." 

"What?" 

"So Dillon really ceased all criminal activities once he started dating Mandy?" 

"More like," Mickey grabs his complete sandwich when Ian hands it to him. "I want more mayo." 

Ian gives it to him. "More like what?"

"More like when you told him he couldn't be friends with me unless he quit." 

"Why does he love you so much you think?" Ian asks with his mouth full. Mickey shrugs. Ian chews and sips from Mickey's beer. "You know he'd do anything for you, right?" Mickey doesn't say anything, just keeps eating. "And that means Jack and the twins too 'cause they'd do anything for Dillon." Mickey just shrugs again making Ian scoff. 

The redhead removes his T-shirt and goes to rinse his face in the sink. He's bent over when he feels hands wrap around his waist before they continue to caress his naked back. 

Ian smirks then turns around to find Mickey biting on his lower lip, looking at his chest with lust-filled eyes. 

"What are you doing?" 

Mickey shrugs -clearly his go to act of the day. "Got this empty house to ourselves. Figured we could put it into use. Good use." 

Ian chuckles rubbing the back of Mickey's neck. "You realise we're loud always, regardless of whose around?" 

"Got this empty house to ourselves, figured we could put it into good use." Mickey repeats, tongue poking on the inside of his cheek in amusement. 

"Fucker." Ian picks up Mickey who yelps in surprise and places him on the counter. He goes straight for his boyfriend's neck and practically devourers it. The sexy moan he gets in return only encourages him. 

Mickey grabs his cheeks and pulls him in for a toothy, tongue filled kiss while Ian fumbles in his pockets for the sachet of lube he always carries around. With Mickey you never know when he might get horny. He takes off Mickey's trouser and underwear, throwing them on the floor then pulls his boyfriend's strong thighs apart. 

Pulling away from the kiss, Ian pulls Mickey towards him so he can easily access his hole while he takes his dick in his mouth. The brunette cries out from the double stimulation. 

Mickey buries his hand in Ian's hair as his boyfriend goes to town determinatedly. The other hand scratches at his own hair while he curses repeatedly, the pleasure overtaking his entire body. Especially when Ian goes for his sweet spot with his long middle finger. 

"Oh my God. OhmyGod. Oh my fucking God baby you gotta stop!" 

Ian lets Mickey's dick slide out of his mouth as he breathes heavily. He smirks from the wrecked look on Mickey's face. But then he's grabbjng those sexy thighs again and pulling Mickey forward so Ian's cock is breaching his wet, ready entrance. Mickey is pretty much gone at this point. Ian pulls him closer and closer so he's at the edge of the counter and he's supporting him while he fucks into him good and hard. 

"Yes! Fucking yes!" Mickey moans, biting on the fingers of his left hand and grabbing onto the counter with the other. 

"You like counter sex?" Ian asks as he fucks into his boyfriend, pausing to moan as sparks of pleasure course through him. "Think we should do it more often?" 

"Sssssngmmmmnnnnn." Is the reply he gets. 

Ian chuckles but it turns into a moan real quick when Mickey clenches around him. "Shit. Fucking love you Mick. Fuck!" 

At that Mickey sits up so he's wrapping his hands around Ian's neck. He kisses it and rumbles against Ian's throat. The noise goes straight to Ian's already Impossibly hard cock and he thrusts into Mickey even harder. The shorter boy is beginning to think this is Ian's favorite position; where Mickey's feet aren't touching the floor. The redhead angles his hips so he's hitting Mickey's prostate with the head of his dick and the latter responds by scrapping his teeth at the point of Ian's jaw. Ian just knows his neck will be a sight to see tomorrow. 

"Baby!" Mickey calls out desperately before pulling his hands away from Ian's neck to cup Ian's naked ass instead. He pulls him deeper inside him and it feels so fucking good Mickey is almost overwhelmed. "Fiona's gonna kill us when she.... fuck... finds out." 

Ian pushes hard into Mickey then stills. "Don' talk about my sister right now." 

"FuckingGod!" Mickey curses when Ian fucks into him at a punishing pace like it's his mission in life. He rolls his hips with need and Mickey feels it to his core. "Fucking love you." He claims his boyfriend's lips lovingly. 

Ian is completely naked, while Mickey is naked from the waist down. They're both lost in pleasure as they defile the Gallagher counter. It's going good. It's going amazing, until Ian hears people talking outside. He pauses in his actions and Mickey whines in protest, trying to fuck himself on Ian's dick. 

"Move, why'd you stop?" He whines like a kid after dropping ice cream. 

"Shh." Ian says at the same someone tries to open the back door. Ian grabs Mickey -who clings to him tightly, not wanting to be separated- and drops on the floor with Mickey on top of him. The movement has both boys moaning in pleasure because they're still connected. 

"Is she home?" They hear Kev's voice.

"No, but she's on her way." Vee.

Ian looks at Mickey, who's staring down at him with wide anime eyes. Ian tries to dislodge them but his boyfriend stops him with a hand to his chest. 

"We have to get dressed." Ian whispers. 

Mickey puts a finger to his lips at the same time Vee asks; "Did you hear that?" 

"Hear what?" Kev asks opening a beer. "I'm starting without her." 

"Anybody home!" Vee shouts. 

Ian shuts his eyes tightly, hoping Vee doesn't come into the kitchen or walk towards the stairs. When she gets no reply, they go back to talking. Ian sighs heavily, wondering how they'll get out of this. Mickey moves his waist and waves of arousal radiate through Ian. He grabs Mickey's thighs to stop him. 

He mouths; "Stop, moving." Mickey just does it again. "Are you serious?" He whispers in disbelief, even as his own hips jerk upwards in uncontrollable response to the way Mickey has began rocking slowly. The shorter boy reaches for their clothes and puts them under his knees then picks up on his slow rocking. 

Ian opens his mouth to moan but Mickey is quick to cover it with his palm. Vee laughs her usual loud laugh and Ian can't believe he's still fucking hard. He drops his head and sighs deep and long accepting that they're actually doing this here; with Kev and Vee just a few feet from them.

Mickey does a thing with his hips and Ian is done for. The nails digging into his chest tell him Mickey is almost there too. Ian thrusts upwards one last time feeling his balls tighten. He trembles and shakes -full on body tremors- through his orgasm. He squeezes hard at Mickey's thighs, no doubt leaving bruises. Both boys bite hard on their bottom lips, to prevent them from letting out any sounds. 

Mickey too climaxes untouched on Ian's chest, his body twitching like earthquake aftershocks. He sighs then drops next to Ian on the floor. They both take deep breathes, calming down. 

"Looks like someone really enjoyed that." He says. 

"That was fucking amazing." Ian kisses him then pulls back. 

Mickey covers his mouth as he laughs. "Can't believe we just did that." He whispers.

"You're the one who wouldn't stop!" Ian reminds. 

They go quiet when they hear Vee's heels clatter into the living room.  They both quickly dress up then stand. Kev looks at them surprised. 

"Whoa, were did you guys come from!" 

"Upstairs." The couple lies. 

Kev looks towards the stairs then frowns at them. He then shakes his head. "Join us!" He points at the alcohol on the table. 

"Kay. 'M just gonna go upstairs." Mickey says. Ian smiles at him then joins Kev at the kitchen table. 

"Sup Kev." 

"Good. Thought you guys just came down?" He asks. 

Ian grabs a beer and immediately quenches his thirst. "He forgot his phone." He says. _Yeah. That's it. He's not up there getting rid of my cum. Not at all._

"Oh. Okay." Kev scratches his head. 

"How's the Alibi!" Ian asks to distract him.

Before Kev can answer Vee comes back and joins them. A minute later Mickey's back and he sits next to Ian. Vee looks between them then raises an eyebrow. 

"Why do you both have 'i just got fucked' hair?" 

"How's the Alibi?" Ian asks her too.

 

 

                                    ** >>><<<**

 

After sharing a few drinks with Fiona, Kev and Vee, Ian and Mickey head towards the Milkovich house for dinner. Mickey knocks Ian's cigarette to the ground as he's about to light it and Ian glowers at him before pushing him. Mickey pushes back and Ian retaliates. Soon they're chasing each other home. 

They walk in and are hit by a delicious smelling aroma. "Hello boys!" Ani greets and Mickey's eyes zero in on the stomach. 

"Wow. Seems like just the other day she was breaking the news now I can see _it."_

Ian whispers, voicing Mickey's exact thoughts. "Yeah." He says looking up at his mother's happy smiling face instead of her stomach that's beginning to pop out. 

Iggy walks in right behind them and they all head towards the kitchen. "Shit ma, you're pregnant." Iggy voices making everybody laugh. 

Mama Milkovich narrows her eyes at him. "And don't think that just because I am it gives you the go ahead to curse in my house, Ignatius." 

"Sorry ma." Iggy apologizes as they all situate themselves around the table joining Mandy and Aaron.

"Still weird as fuck." Mickey whispers to Ian. 

"I think it's awesome!" Ian says with a grin. 

Mickey rolls his eyes. "Course you do." 

They eat dinner with a quiet buzz as they chat through it. It's a nice peaceful ambiance that makes Mickey extremely happy. He can't help but wonder if this would be the case if his asshole father was still alive. His mother says something to Ian and his boyfriend laughs, squeezing his mother's hand softly. It gives him the warmest feeling at the bottom of his tummy. 

"How are things at the shop?" Mickey asks Iggy. 

"In the legal or illegal front?" 

"Both." 

"Good. Jamie was in jail for a week." Mickey's heart stutters. "But that was for fucking some guy's wife and... it was a whole thing." Mickey exhales in relief. 

"Good." 

"You still got the money from your time there?" 

Mickey nods then glances at Ian. "Wanna buy him and me an apartment when we go to college." 

Iggy smiles at him, impressed. "Nice. Way to see ahead." 

Mickey just shrugs. 

"More like way to be dick whipped." Mandy whispers and Mickey flicks his soup at her making Iggy laugh. He gets a slap to the back of his head from Ian and he glares at him.

"What? She told me to do it 'cause you're too far to reach!" Ian defends himself pointing at their mother. 

The table laughs when Mickey rolls his eyes and slams back in his chair. 

Peace and happiness with Terry around?

He doubts it. 

                                  

                                     ** >>><<<**

 

They decide to walk to school the next day instead of driving there. Mickey remembers their outing last week and Ian's breakdown in the car. Judging by the morning that followed, Ian didn't remember his breakdown. Mickey watches his boyfriend hold Mandy in a chock hold while the latter calls out for him. He just shakes his head instead of moving to help her.

They're walking into school grounds and he spots Cayden. He specifically remembers Ian saying he would stop being friends with the guy if Mickey doesn't leave him for Austin. The brunette debates on it but decides it doesn't matter. If Ian is willing to end that friendship for him it goes a long way into settling Mickey's insecurities when it comes to the guy. He didn't even know he had any until Ian said that. The knowledge that Ian would do that, definitely settles Mickey. 

Mandy and Ian stop to greet Cayden but Mickey walks right ahead and past him. He didn't say anything about befriending the guy. He's not there yet. Far from it even. 

Hes at his locker when Freddy corners him. Mickey has really mixed feelings over the journalist.

"Hey Milkovich." 

"Can I help you?" Mickey says as he puts in his combination. 

"Yes. How would you like to be in the school fashion show?" 

"How would you like to go fuck yourself?" Mickey reiterates. 

Fred sighs in relief making Mickey looks at him like he's crazy. "I was hoping you'd say that." 

Mickey pulls out his books and shuts his locker. "Because...?"

"Because then you can be a judge." 

Mickey laughs and shakes his head before walking away. 

"No, hear me out." Fred steps in front of him. He tries to touch Mickey's chest but changes his mind, not looking to lose his fingers. "You're ruthless, you never smile unless it's around your bae and you have the perfect poker face. I never know what you're thinking. Like now." Fred finishes. "You're perfect." 

"Still not doing it." 

Freddy smirks. "Even if Ian is one of the participants?" 

Mickey glares at him. "Didn't I already say I'd do it? Fucking Christ." He says before walking away again.

Freddy should have probably led with that. He grins and throws a punch in the air. "Will text you the dits!" He yells  and gets the middle finger in return. He just chuckles and shakes his head, amused as always by Mickey Milkovich.

 


	59. Chapter 59

Ian wakes up to a loud sneeze. He turns around to face his boyfriend who ended up being the big spoon last night. Mickey sneezes again and Ian frowns. His boyfriend sneezes one more time before scrunching up his nose and Ian frowns. Is he getting sick? Oh no. Ian does not want a cold right now. He slides back a little before shaking his boyfriend awake who sneezes, again. Mickey blinks a few times and rubs his nose.

“Morn’n.” he yawns.

“Are you sick?” Ian asks.

Mickey gives a tiny nod. “Could feel myself coming up with a cold yesterday. Guess its here.”

Ian scoots back again. “Oh come on.” Mickey groans. “You don’t leave my side when I get food poisoning but you’re afraid of a little cold?”

Ian moves till he almost falls off the bed. “Food poisoning is not contagious.” He gets completely off and pulls on his underwear. “Gonna go help your mom make breakfast.”

“Ian.” The redhead pulls on a pair of shorts and looks at Mickey. “My morning kiss?”

“Huh?” Ian asks already walking towards the door.

“My good morning kiss. You’d better not” Sneeze. “leave me like this!”

“What?” Ian asks and shakes his head like he has no clue what Mickey’s talking about. And before the brunette can argue Ian is gone.

“Pussy.” Mickey mutters then sneezes, again.

To be fair Ian rarely gets a cold but when he does it’s really bad. It comes with a runny, watery nose and tears and headaches so he can understand why his boyfriend is afraid. He chuckles to himself and shakes his head again.

“Pussy.”

He repeats just because he can. He sneezes again and wants to punch a wall. Mickey walks towards his drawer and pulls open his underwear so he can pull out a handkerchief. He’s just blowing his nose when Ian walks in with a tray.

“Good morning my love.” He coos. “Still having that cold I see.”

Mickey scowls at him. “You just left like, two minutes ago. Yeah, I still have the fucking cold.”

“U-huh.” Ian says and avoids him as he heads towards the bed. “Come sit.”

They eat breakfast quietly with Mickey laughing the more Ian keeps watching him carefully. He playfully reaches for Ian’s cup of tea but the latter slaps his hand away.

“Any other day I don’t have a problem with your spit.” Ian starts. “Not today.”

Mickey just raises an amused eyebrow. “What does a fucking fashion show entail anyway?”

Ian frowns. “Just a bunch of people modeling different outfits and then a winner is picked. Why?”

Mickey tilts his head. “’M supposed to be one of the judges.”

Ian grins. “You’re participating in a school activity? Yeei!” he claps and Mickey scoffs. “Wait, who twisted your arm?”

“Fucking Fred.”

“Aah.” Ian nods in understanding. “So when is it?”

Mickey pauses where he’s sipping his tea. “Shouldn’t I be asking you that?”

Ian shakes his head. “No? I didn’t even know about it till now.”

Mickey drops his cup back on the trey and Ian frowns when it spills. “That fucking asshole.”

“Who, Fred?”

“Fucker lied to me!” Ian laughs. “He said you were already a participant. It’s the only reason I agreed to be a fucking judge!” Mickey complains in frustration.

Ian laughs again, though pleased by how much his boyfriend loves him.

 

                                     ** >>><<<**

 

“I’m still waiting for you to kiss me you know.” Mickey says. Ian smiles and pulls Mickey closer only to kiss him on the cheek. “Asshole.” The shorter boy insults only to sneeze immediately. Ian only raises a –see? That’s why I can’t- eyebrow.

“Gallavich! How are we doing this morning!” Fred approaches them grinning happily.

“Just the guy I wanted to see.” Mickey grabs Fred by his collar and pushes him against the closest locker. The journalist raises both hands in the air. “You wanna tell me why you lied to me?”

A few students stop to watch and Ian adjusts his bag. “Nothing to see here.” He says casually.

“Lie? What lie?” Fred asks.

Mickey lets him go and Fred tries to straighten his shirt that doesn’t look ironed anymore. “You told me Ian was a participant in the fashion show.”

Fred shrugs bashfully. “I was gonna ask him today and I knew he wasn’t gonna say no.”

“You still fucking tricked me.” Mickey mutters in disapproval. “And what makes you think he wants this?”

Fred tilts his head to look at the redhead behind Mickey’s who’s smiling in amusement. “Hey Ian, wanna participate in the fashion show?”

“I’d love to.”

Fred looks at Mickey. “See? I didn’t lie.”

Mickey squints his eyes at Ian who blushes and ducks his head. “Asshole.” He insults him for the umpteenth time today.

Ian plays with the zip of his football jacket before pointing at Freddy. “You know what this reminds me of? When we were little and you would force everyone to play these games and do whatever your opinion of fun was.”

Fred smiles. “I resent that.”

“Do you, Alfred?” Ian raises an eyebrow.

“It’s Fred now.” Fred corrects. “Or Freddy.”

“U-huh.”

Ian laughs when Mickey slaps the locker and Fred starts reversing slowly. “I’ll communicate the details.” He bumps into someone and apologises before turning around and disappearing in the hallway crowd.

“My boyfriend is a cliché.” Mickey clicks his tongue.

“The fuck are you talking about?”

“The popular quarterback who wins the school fashion show?”

Ian steps closer to Mickey so the latter is leaning against the locker and looking up at him. He bites on his lower lip and places a hand above his boyfriend’s head. “You think I’ll win?”

Mickey smirks and rolls his eyes. “Course you’ll win. Look at you.”

“Is that why I’ll win, or because my boyfriend’s one of the judges?”

Mickey chuckles and Ian relishes in the blush tinting his cheeks. “Well, whether or not I tilt the odds in your favor no one will question it.”

Ian giggles and buries his head in Mickey’s neck, nibbling on the skin there.

“I would- I would just like to point out that - that would be umm… cheating?”

The couple breaks apart to look at the source of the voice. “You’re being a fucking creeper Allan.” Mickey steps away from Ian to glare at the friendly nerd that Ian has a soft spot for.

Allan drops his head and clears his throat before shuffling his feet. “That’s umm,” he clears his throat again. “that’s my locker?”

“Oh! Sorry man.” Ian apologises and takes Mickey’s hand to lead him away from the boy who always seems to find them in compromising positions.

Math with Wilson is the first lesson and Ian follows Mickey to his seat. Dillon is his new desk mate ever since Ian moved. “Hey Dil.”

“Sup red.”

“I wanna sit here today. Maybe you can sit with Cayden?”

Dillon nods and picks up his books. “Sure thing man.” He turns to Mickey. “Smoke up during break?”

“You got it.” Mickey replies with a small smile.

They settle in just as their teacher’s dropping books on his table. Mickey sneezes for the first time since they left the house and Ian absent mindedly rubs his thigh. “Just so you know.” He whispers. “I am not opposed to you kissing my dick.”

A chuckle takes Mickey by surprise. “Really?” he scoffs when Ian shrugs. “You’re a terrible boyfriend just so _you_ know.”

Ian shakes his head giving his boyfriend a reprimanding look. “Fucking unbelievable.”

Wilson clears his throat at the crude language and Ian drops his head in embarrassment when he gets a disapproving look from the teacher. Mickey scoffs loudly, glaring at the teacher. That it? That’s all Ian gets? If it was Mickey who’d cursed he’s have gotten a lecture and detention for a week. But the good boy, loved by every teacher and student quarterback just gets a disapproving look? _That’s_ what’s fucking unbelievable. He glares at Wilson -who’s flipping through his text book- at the unfairness of it all.

 

                                     ** >>><<<**

 

              4:00 PM finds Mickey seated by the teachers table with Fred, Sapphire (Dean’s girlfriend) and Shelby head of the cheerleaders. Scattered around the classroom are the fourteen students who will be participating in the fashion show.

“Okay, welcome everybody. The four of us at this table will be the judges, and the rest of you are the models. Obviously.” Shelby opens the meeting. “You have exactly one week to come up with six outfits of the following themes.” Mandy raises her hand just as Shelby is about to read from her list –that Mickey has no clue what it contains. “Yes?”

Mandy clears her throat. “At that table there are two judges who are dating two participants.” She points at Ian and Dean. “How are we supposed to expect them to be fair?” Mickey raises a middle finger while Ian does the pinching. “What? I have a right to ask.”

“Is she even tall enough to participate?” Mickey asks and Mandy does the flipping off this time.

Sapphire leans forward. “I assure you,” she looks around looking professional as fuck in Mickey’s opinion. “all of you, that Mickey and I will judge fairly and select a winner in accordance to your participation.”

Mickey raises an eyebrow at how she’s talking like they’d discussed it prior to this meeting. Ian as ever the perceptive boyfriend snorts. “Yeah.” He nods at Sapphire. “What she said.”

“Okay so that being said, here are your themes.” Shelby picks up from where she’d left off. “Official wear, beach wear, sportswear, casual wear, cultural wear and my all-time favorite, creative wear.”

“Also prepare a presentation.” Sapphire adds. “It can be whatever you want. Just be sure to entertain the crowd and impress we the judges.”

This entire thing may not be Mickey’s type of thing but that sounds interesting enough.

“The fashion show takes place next Friday in the auditorium so be ready by then.” Shelby says.

“Any questions?” Fred.

One of the guys seated next to Ian raises their hand and Fred nods giving him the go ahead. “What does Milkovich have to say?”

Ian slaps the guy on the shoulder and says something with a scowl so Mickey assumes he’s a football player. “Mickey?” Fred asks.

Mickey looks around at a loss. So he settles for; “Don’ waste my fucking time so better come fucking prepared.”  

 

                                     ** >>><<<**

 

“Mind if I ask what this is about?” Mickey sighs grabbing on Ian’s shoulder tightly as his boyfriend continues to jerk him off in the now empty class. Ian had been on him as soon as the rest had left. Asshole still won’t kiss him in the mouth though. He sighs again when Ian sucks on his neck before rubbing at the tip. “Fuck.”

“Authority looks good on you.” Ian replies. Mickey cums with a heavy grunt and Ian smirks stepping back. He licks his hand and Mickey swallows. “Keep judge Mickey on and you’ll keep getting rewarded.”

“Roger that.” Mickey smiles and is about to kiss Ian when the redhead moves fast and pecks his cheek instead. “You’re killing me, you know that?”

Ian just smiles and opens the door so they can head home.

.

They walk into the Milkovich home just as Mandy is sitting down on the couch with a plate of microwaved rice. “Did you pervs wipe the cum off the floor?”

“Don’ know what you’re talking about.” Mickey heads to the kitchen while Ian drops next to Mandy and reaches for her spoon only to have his hand slapped away.

“Nah-ah, that hand isn’t coming anywhere near my food. Don’ know what you’ve been up to!”

Ian just rolls his eyes. He’s reaching for the remote when Mickey sits on his lap and grabs his neck. ”You are fucking kissing me!”

“No I’m fucking not!” Ian hides his face in Mickey’s chest trying to push his determined boyfriend away.

“I want that kiss!”

They struggle for a while and Mandy moves away to prevent her food from getting spilt. She takes a different seat and eats while watching them. The idiots are red in the face and hands for the roughness but Mickey still looks pretty determined to get his kiss. Ian hates getting colds, her brother won’t be successful unless he plays the manipulating card.

Their mother and Aaron walk in just as Ian is sitting on Mickey’s back.

“What’s happening?” Aaron asks.

“Ma!” Mickey shouts. “Ian is trying to kill me!”

Mandy snorts and some of the rice leaves through her nose. Ian doesn’t get off Mickey. Their mom on the other hand ignores them and walks away while Aaron laughs with Mandy.

“Ma!” Mickey repeats.

“Ian!” their mom shouts from the kitchen and all activity pauses as they wait to hear what she has to say. “Sit harder!”

 

                                     ** >>><<<**

 

The following day Ian, Cayden and Evans are just kicking a soccer ball back and forth during break while the rest of the team is scattered around them waiting for the coach.

“We should join the soccer team too.” Evans suggests.

Ian scoffs. “I’m not trying to die young. But you go ahead.”  

Ian steps back and while trying to kick the ball misses and instead does an unintended split. The rest of the guys laugh and ian shuts his eyes in embarrassment when he hears his trouser tear. Cayden and Evans rush to his side to get him up as the other guys keep laughing. When the two guys have him sitting up ian lies on the grass and grabs onto his crotch as he groans loudly.

“Maybe stick to football Ian.” One of the guys says and the team roars into laughter again.

“He’s hurting you fucks!” Cayden snaps. “Shut the fuck up!”

Quiet resonates among the team mates when they realize maybe it’s not a funny as they thought.

Ian finally stops aching and he slowly limps away trying to cover the torn area. “Tell the coach…” he waves his hands around then continues to limp away. He likes to think he’s a pretty flexible guy but today proved otherwise.

“The fuck happened?” Mickey throws an arm around his waist as soon as Ian walks into class. The brunette guides him to his seat and takes Cayden’s. “You okay?”

Ian nods. “I’m going to be. I just accidentaly did a split and… you’re not getting sex today.” He jokes only to wince a second later.

Mickey can only rub ian’s back comfortingly. “Sorry babe.” He goes to kiss ian on the mouth but his boyfriend tilts his head so the kiss lands on his cheek instead.

“Even injured you refuse my kisses. Fucking unbelievable.” Mickey tsks.

Ian laughs and Mickey immediately feels better.

.

It’s during the English lesson when people’s phones start chiming simultaneously. Mickey raises an eyebrow at Dillon and his friend hands him his phone with a shake of his head. Mickey can feel himself getting angry as he watches a remix someone made making fun of ian’s painful split, torn pants as he writhes on the grass painfully. He chances a glance to the back of the class where ian is trying to become one with the chair, his face red with embarrassment.

“Who sent this?”

“Anonymous.”

Mickey runs a finger across his nose angrily. “It’s got to be a member of the team. Find out who.” Dillon nods and start texting fervently.

For the rest of the lesson everyone keeps throwing glances at ian. Every time that happens Mickey wants to find the culprit and choke the air out of his fucking lungs. Especially when ian cant take it anymore and he lies on his desk covering his face with his jacket. He hates that they sit so far apart these days.

“You know who did this?” Mickey mouths at Cayden who’s watching him. The latter shakes his head ‘no.’

“Useless.” Mickey mutters to himself.

.

“Allan.” The shy boy looks up at Mickey and Dillon, scared.

“Yes?”

“You’re smart.” Dillon starts.

“Thank you?”

“Sure. Can you tell me who sent that video?”

Allan nods his head, then shakes it ‘no.’ “I don’t want to be an accomplice to murder.”

Mickey sniffs. “We’ll keep your name out of it.”

Allan swallows. “Well?” Dillon prompts and the shy nerd opens his laptop and switches it on.

.

“I’m sorry Ian.” Mandy rubs her bestfriend’s back where he’s hiding in the music class. “Do you know who did it?”

Ian shakes his head no. He plays the video again and he wants to die. Especially the part where his pants tear in the middle.  “This fucking sucks. It’s got fucking gifs and everything.” He groans.

“It has to have been a member of the team.” Mandy reasons. “Where’s Mickey?”

Ian sits up with a sigh. “Haven’t talked to him since the video leaked which means,” he sighs again. “he’s gonna find out who did it and go after them.” Mandy nods in agreement. “I wanna stop him, because this is clearly just a joke, but I kinda really hate the person who made this edit.”

Mandy gets it. “What will you do then?”

Ian shrugs.

.

Dillon slums Reggie against the boys’ bathroom wall. “You’re not even on the fucking football team, where did you get this video?”

Reggie looks past Dillon to Mickey who’s standing behind him with his arms crossed. “It was a joke.”

“Did you see like Ian was fucking laughing?”

“I…I…I-” Reggie stammers. “It was just a fucking joke! Fuck!” he shouts when Dillon pulls him forward only to slam him back again.

“What do you want to do Mickey Mick?” Dillon asks. When Mickey hesitates he gets an idea. “I say we leave it to the rest of the school.”

“What do you mean?” Mickey asks.

Dillon lets go of Reggie and the boy takes a relieved breath. “He just embarrassed the most popular boy in school.” He explains. “I say we leak his name.”

Mickey still doesn’t get how that will make Reggie pay but Dillon seems so sure so he shrugs. Reggie squints his eyes at them as he walks out of the bathroom. He clearly doesn’t get it either. Mickey supposes they’ll find out soon together.


	60. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 60 chapters 1 year later. God damn!

“Look at this, look at this, no look!” Lip hands Fiona the phone then laughs so hard he’s doubling over. “Genius!” he holds onto the counter and his laughter gets even more hysterical. Ian tilts his head and looks at Lip pleadingly while Fiona looks like she's trying really hard not to laugh too. Lip catches his breath, face completely red as he points at Ian. “My favorite part, is when your pants tear, and then that gif of Mike Tyson laughing hysterically pops up.” He shakes his head in utter amusement. “Genius. Who did this? I need to buy him lunch.”

Ian clicks his tongue and glares at his brother. “Why are you home from college again?”

Lip wipes tears from his eyes finally taking his phone back and locking it. “I missed my family. Plus I’ve had a shitty week but thanks to you, I feel so much better after this video.” He walks towards the kitchen and joins Ian. “It’s good to be home.”

“You couldn’t leave fast enough.” Ian snaps.

“Aw c’mon. Have a sense of humor.”

“That shit’s fucking embarrassing Lip. The entire fucking school’s seen it!” Ian explains.

“I know. I got the video too and I'm not even a student there anymore!” he's laughing again and Ian has never wanted to punch him more.

“Leave him alone Lip.” Fiona finally speaks up, all traces of humor gone. “I'm sorry Ian.”

Ian shrugs just as Mickey walks in through the Gallagher kitchen door. He kisses the top of Ian's head then takes a chair. “Philip.”

“Milkovich.”

“What brings you back to the Southside?”

“He received the video too so I'm pretty sure he just came here to laugh at me.” Ian replies jutting his chin out and crossing his arms.

“Ouch, what the fuck!” Lip grabs his upper arm where Mickey just punched him.

“The fuck did you do?”

“Nothing!” Lip shouts still rubbing his hand. “Fuck.”

Mickey stands up. “Let’s go. The guys are waiting.”

“Which guys?” Lip and Fiona chorus.

“It’s Jamie’s birthday.” Mickey replies guiding Ian towards the door.

“Can I come?” Lip asks standing up.

“After laughing at me for an hour?” Ian scoffs. “Fuck you.”

 

                                     ** >>><<<**

 

Mandy drops on one of the wooden couches in the warehouse and props her legs on top of Dillon’s thighs. Her boyfriend automatically starts rubbing her feet. She looks around the warehouse and people scattered everywhere. There is lots of drinking and dancing and dry humping on walls. No cake though which was totally disappointing for her. But she's having a great time. She's just on her 3rd beer but it feels great. “This party is lit.” She sips her beer and knocks her bottle with Ian's when the redhead pulls up a chair next to them. Him and Mickey got here way before Mandy and Dillon did. Reason being because her boyfriend was doing what he does best in the back seat of his car; servicing her coochie. Oh, how blessed she is.

“And loud.” Ian adds. “What you smiling at?”

“N’thin.” Mandy mumbles. “Where’s your asshole boyfriend?”

Ian turns and points at where Mickey and the rest of the Milkovich brothers are talking loudly and laughing. “Having a good time.”

“You tell him to stay away from the hard drugs? I know my brothers.”

“He knows not to.” Ian shrugs sounding sure.

Mandy wants to add something but she remembers after the ecstasy incident they probably learnt their lesson. “Can't say the same about my boyfriend.” She kicks Dillon in the stomach and he spits the beer in his mouth.

“Dammit babe! Jamie offered it to me. Couldn’t say no to my girlfriend’s big brother. Have you seen the size of that guy?” Mandy just rolls her eyes at that.

After a few minutes Mickey joins them carrying two crates of beer with the help of Iggy. He reaches for another wooden coach and Ian kicks away his chair so they can face the new seat towards Dillon and Mandy. They seat there drinking with the beers between them.

“Mickey Mick, where’s the whiskey? You know I ain’t doing beer tonight.” Dillon accuses with a frown.

“Relax man, I got you.” Mickey replies just as Iggy comes back with two Johny Walkers.

“Thanks man.” Dillon tells Iggy taking the bottles from him.

Iggy hits the back of Mickey's head before walking away. “Not your fucking errand boy.”  

Mickey flips him off and the two couples resume the partying and light conversation. After a while Joey and his girlfriend Cassie join them and soon after Jamie is pulling up a chair too. Mandy looks around and her heart fills at how happy her siblings look. Even though her older brothers sans Mickey are all involved in one illegal shit or another, they're all doing really well and they're happy. She couldn’t be happier.

“Hope you learnt your lesson last time man. Quit getting arrested.” Mickey tells Jamie. “Ma’s pregnant, we can't afford to be stressing her out.”

Jamie nods in agreement, leaning his elbows on his knees. Mandy sees her oldest brother nod towards Joey like they’re communicating silently. She sees Joey say something in Cassie’s ear and soon she's kissing his lips gently before walking away. Jamie rubs his forefinger across his nose before addressing Mickey.

“Yo Mick. Needed to talk to you about sum’n.”

Mickey perks up from where he was listening to Ian whisper in his ear while he grinned like an idiot. “Sup.”

“We know you quit and all, but we got this job that’s perfect for you,” Jamie starts. Mandy doesn’t need to look at Ian to know the redhead is frowning in disapproval. “It’s just driving this car to Bridgeport with some shit in the trunk.” He shrugs. “Easy.”

Mandy sees Mickey's left hand land on Ian's thigh and squeeze gently. She looks at the redhead and his jaw is clenched tightly while his chest rises visibly with how hard he’s breathing.

“Not that I don’ have someone I just figured my baby brother wouldn’t mind earning 5Ok easy.” Jamie continues when Mickey doesn’t say anything. “Guns.” He clarifies the unasked question of what would be in the trunk.

“He’s good.” Ian spits with finality.

Jamie looks at him. “Are you sure? It’s a lot of money.”

“Yeah,” Ian nods. “He’s sure.”

Jamie just shrugs again coolly. “Okay.” He leans back on his seat just as Cassie comes back with a bottle of water for Joey.

Dillon stirs the conversation in a different direction to break the palpable tension. Ian relaxes when Jamie doesn’t press and he throws a hand around Mickey's shoulders before kissing the side of his head. Mandy doesn’t take her eyes off her brother. He keeps licking his lips and running his thumb across his bottom lip thoughtfully.

Ian may have spoken for him but Mandy can tell Mickey is most likely thinking about that money. Dillon gave her a run-down of their fight when Ian found out Mickey had been working for Jamie. She wonders if Mickey is stupid enough to repeat the same mistake.

For his sake she hopes not.

 

                                     ** >>><<<**

 

Mickey thinks about the money he has in the bank. He thinks about how it’s only enough for a shitty apartment near whichever colleges they find themselves in. He thinks about Jamie’s 50K and how it would go a long way in getting them something better and a good start in their lives after high school.

But then he thinks about their last fight and decides it’s probably not worth it.

He glances on the space next to him on the bed at Ian who’s searching online for a cultural outfit to model in the fashion show. His eyes are narrowed at the laptop Colin got Mickey for his 18th birthday, as he mumbles to himself oblivious to Mickey's thoughts. The brunette thinks about how Ian forgave him despite how mad he was. They may have fought but they eventually came to an understanding. Ian got mad –a lot- sure, but he calmed down. Eventually. Mickey doubts _if_ he decides to do this things will be any different. He has a lot of confidence in Ian's love for him.

But,

He shouldn’t do it. No. A lot of things could go wrong. And if he ends up getting arrested then Ian might never forgive him.

However, what if everything goes well? He’ll end up 50 Gs richer. That’s not little money.  
But is it worth Ian's wrath?

“What do you think of Indian? Do you think someone else will do it?” Ian asks suddenly pulling Mickey out of his thoughts.

Mickey sniffs before turning away to search for a cigarette. “Should you be asking me? Where will the fun be if I already know what you’re wearing?”

Ian curses. “You’re right. I shouldn’t be talking to you about this.”

“But since you asked, yeah, Indian is very common, it might end up being someone else’s pick too. Try Africa.”

“Nice.” Ian replies already typing away on the laptop again.

 

                                     ** >>><<<**

 

 

Reggie, who’s just Reg to his small click of friends likes to think of himself as a nice person. In his free time he likes to edit videos and he has quite an impressive following on YouTube. His specialty is comedy and that’s what his subscribers look forward to every week.

                Last week he’d been in the locker room when he overheard two guys from the football team talking about how Ian Gallagher had done and embarrassing split and had ended up having to miss practice. Reggie didn’t know much about the redhead, but he’d just ignored it until one of the guys said he’d recorded the whole thing but would have to delete it because if the quarterback found out he was dead.  Probably after being murdered by his boyfriend Mickey Milkovich.

That’s when Reggie had gotten an idea, because he didn’t have that week’s content anyway. An embarrassing video featuring the football quarterback, fucking gold! So he’d waited till the guys had gotten in the shower before he’d transferred the video to his phone quickly. He’d then later done a quick edit on his phone during physics, to give people a taste of what to expect on that week’s video.

What _he_ didn’t expect was to be found out, and end up getting cornered by Milkovich and his right hand Miller. He had practically shit his pants wondering how many body parts the two planned on breaking. Color him shocked however when Miller suggested they let him go. He had said something about leaving it to the school and Reggie didn’t know what that meant until the next day came around.

Reggie has barely put his car in park before his windshield cracks. He startles, covering his head quickly. He hears laughter and opens one eye cautiously. Some guys he has never even laid eyes on are laughing while one of them throws a rock back and forth between his hands. Reggie immediately knows he’s the one who threw the first one too. He is quick to jump out of his car as soon as the second stone comes flying his way.

The bell rings and soon every student disappears into the school. Reggie stands up and steps in front of his car. Dammit. He can’t drive this car home like this. He sighs heavily when he realizes this might just be the beginning.

Maybe he shouldn’t have upset the most popular guy in school.

.

“Reg what the fuck happened to your hair!” Matt his older brother exclaims when he gets home that evening.

Reggie swallows the lump in his throat and drops his bag on the floor. “I fucked up.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean I fucked up. It was an accident but I did. I made this video that embarrassed the quarterback and now the student body is after me.” He gestures at his hair. His head had been forcefully dipped in some kind of peroxide concoction during Chem and now he looks like he got a bad dye job.  

Matt frowns at him. “Ian Gallagher?” Reggie nods. “The guy that defies all quarterback stereotypes?” its Reggie’s turn to frown. “That guy is like the nicest person I know. I mean sure he can be violent sometimes but it’s the fucking Southside. Who isn’t?”

“Yeah well, he clearly set people after me because I have been through hell today.” Reggie sits down. “My car is ruined, my lunch got dumped over my head, I kept getting spit balled throughout all my lessons, got locked in the bathroom _thrice_ and now my fucking hair.” He takes a deep breath. “I'm fucked!”

“Dammit. Want me to talk to him?”

Reggie shakes his head no. “Milkovich didn’t beat me up but he will for sure if you do. Maybe if I stay away from school this week?”

“What were you thinking?” Matt asks. “And why go after a nice guy? There are actual asses in that team. Should have embarrassed one of them.”

“Yeah well, I saw that video and saw a chance to make people laugh. It was just a joke.”

“I’m sorry man. You just fucked with the wrong guy. I'm surprised Mickey Milkovich didn’t take care of this himself.”

.

Reggie kinda wishes he had because by Thursday he was about ready to transfer.

 

                                     ** >>><<<**

 

Ian, Mickey and the gang are eating at their usual table on Thursday when Ian hears the loud clatter of a tray. He turns to look when laughter resonates in the cafeteria.

“Told you.” Dillon says and Ian turns to him curiously.

“I see that.” Mickey replies cringing.

“Poor Reg. He’s been getting bullied all week.” Sarah says biting hard on an apple.

“Why?” Ian asks not taking his eyes off the guy. His hair is a confusing shade of blond and black and some other weird color. And now some guy just knocked his tray over and is forcing him to eat off the floor? _Not on my watch._ Ian stands up and Dillon grabs his wrist.

“C’mon red, its none of your business.”

Ian tries to pull his hand away roughly unsuccessfully. “I'm not gonna sit here and watch someone make the kid eat off the God damn floor.”

“Re-“

“Let him go.” Mickey snaps at Dillon pulling his hand away from Ian's. “It’s gone on for long enough.” He huffs. Giving the guy a beat down would have been better at this point. He lays his chin on his palm and watches like everybody else as Ian stalks over to the unfolding scene.

Ian steps between the bully and the guy kneeling on the floor. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

“Why are you of all people defending him? It’s not like he doesn’t deserve it.”

“I don’t care. Walk the fuck away.”

The bully shrugs and him and his friends walk away. Ian turns around to give the guy a hand.

“You okay?” Ian doesn’t understand the look of confusion on the guy’s face.

“I'm so, sorry.” The guy takes his hand back before rushing out of the cafeteria.

_What?_

Ian looks at his table and they all shrug while Mickey waves him over with a weird look on his face. Ian wonders why everyone seems to know what’s going on except him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riddle: I need to cross a very weak bridge where i can only carry one item at a time.  
> Here are my three items; a **lion** , a **cabbage** and a **goat.**  
>  how do i get across this bridge without having my items consume each other? what do i carry first?  
>  **CLUE;** i can't carry the lion first coz then the goat will eat the cabbage and i can't take the cabbage first coz the lion will eat the goat
> 
> whoever gets this one right can chose to have me gift u any fic, or u can give me a prompt of ur choice, _anything_ you demand of me is yours and i'll get it done :))


	61. Chapter 61

“You seem pretty confident.” Mandy smirks at her best friend who’s smiling at his reflection in the mirror.  

They are at the barber shop, and Ian is having his buzz cut retouched, only this time he didn’t shave all of it but the little he leaves makes him look even more gorgeous than usual. Mandy has a boyfriend of her own and Ian is gay for his brother but she's got eyes; the red head is kinda really fucking beautiful.

“I feel like you’ve won already, with the two female judges and Mickey, the other guys have already lost.”

Ian blushes getting off the chair. “Stop it.”

“I'm serious, you look hot.”

Ian hugs her to his chest. “You do too.” He then let’s her go so he can pay the barber.

“She's right you know.” The guy starts, as he's handing Ian his change. “I'm straight and even _I_ can admit that.”

“Okay, we’re leaving now.” Ian grabs Mandy’s hand and leads the way out of the shop, shaking his head in amusement.

“Today’s the fashion show, aren’t we supposed the look our best?” Ian asks his best friend as they head back to the Milkovich house.

“Think you might have gone a little overboard.” Mandy teases and Ian tickles her sides. “Asshole!” she laughs, jumping away from him. “Hey Ian?” she calls after her laughter has subsided.

“What’s up?” Ian catches up to her and throws an arm across her shoulders.

“I couldn’t help but notice at Jamie’s party you didn’t want Mickey doing that run?”

“No.” Ian replies, his smile dimming immediately.

“Why?”

Ian pulls away and stops to face her. “What do you mean why?”

Mandy shrugs. “I mean, my brothers have been doing this shit for years and haven’t gotten in trouble yet.”

“As far as you know.” Ian snaps.

“Well, yeah. But I'm just saying, if he’s careful…”

Ian crosses his arms, feeling himself getting upset. “Is this the life you want for your brother? For him to be a criminal? Risking his life on the fucking daily?”

“Of course not!”

“Then why are you supporting this?”

Mandy sighs and looks around them. “I'm not.” Ian scoffs. “I'm not!” she repeats adamantly. “It’s just that,” licking her lips, she looks at her best friend who’s already giving her the chin. The thing is, she has a deep feeling that Mickey is going to go through with this and she's just trying to avoid another break up. “is it really that bad? What if you went with him?”

Ian looks at her suspiciously. “Did Mickey say something to you? Is he taking the job?” Ian remembers their last fight they had over this and the memory makes him shudder.

“No, no, no.” Mandy shakes her head vehemently. “I’m just thinking that if he’s careful then-“

“No.” Ian cuts her off. “My boyfriend, _won't_ be a criminal on my watch. My boyfriend won't get a record on my watch. My boyfriend, will stay in school, get an education and earn money the right fucking way.” He says, staring into her eyes. “If you loved him, you would wish the same for Mickey.”

Mandy sighs when Ian walks away, leaving her standing at the sidewalk without having gotten to reply. She gets it, she does. But to her it feels like if they talked about this no problems would arise.

 

                       **~0~0~0~0~**

 

Ian is walking into the school with his bag full of the modeling clothes when someone stops him. He puts his bag down to face the owner of the meek, unsure voice.

“Yeah?”

“Look, you don’t know me, but my name is Matt. Reggie’s brother.”

Ian frowns. “Who?”

Matt sighs and Ian can see the barely there restrained frustration. “The guy who made that video of you.”

“Oh.”  Ian nods. The guy he’d helped at the cafeteria yesterday. “What about him?”

Matt clasps his hands together. “You need to tell people to lay off of him, please.” He begs. “My brother fucked up, no one is denying that.” He swallows. “Including him. I know he embarrassed you but the bullying is too much.” Matt says and Ian immediately feels sorry for him. “His car is at the shop, the dye won't come off and, and,” he sighs. “It has to _stop_.”

Ian nods. “I agree.”

Matt looks surprised, but then again he’s smiling like it’s exactly what he expected Ian to say. “So you’ll end it?”

“You have my word.” Ian promises.

“Thank you! Thank you so much!” Matt is about to hug him when;

“Better not.”

Matt drops his hands and steps back. “Thanks again.” He says before running off.

“The fuck was that about?” Mickey is quick to ask. “And why was he about to fucking hug you?”

Ian crosses his arms. “Is this you being upset?” he raises a daring eyebrow.

Mickey pouts. “No?”

“Because then maybe, I should be upset you didn’t tell me about Reggie, who people have been bullying as a result. Now his brother,” Ian points towards the direction Matt had ran off to. “is begging me to help him.”

Mickey chews the inside of his cheek, looking at Ian apologetically. “Forget I said anything?”

“U-huh.” Ian says, side eying him but throws a hand across Mickey's shoulder anyway, while the latter helps him take his bag to the back stage of the auditorium.

 

                       **~0~0~0~0~**

 

Right before the fashion show starts, Mandy leaves the back stage of the packed auditorium to seek out the judges at the empty class where they’re waiting for the event to start. She finds them huddled around a teacher’s table talking animatedly. At the sound of the door opening they turn to face her.

“You shouldn’t be here Mandy.” Shelby chastises.

“Need to talk to my brother.”

Mickey looks at her curiously but excuses himself anyway. She's surprised to see him so dressed up, looking like he usually does whenever they go clubbing. She could’ve sworn he didn’t care about this entire thing.

“You alright?” he touches her arm in concern as soon as they’re out into the hallway, noticing how serious she looks.

She nods. “Yeah, it’s Ian.” Mickey's eyes go wide in panic but she's quick to placate him. “He’s fine.”

Mickey frowns in irritation. “Mandy.”

“I saw you, you know.”

Mickey crosses his arms. “Saw me what?”

“At Jamie’s party. I saw you thinking about taking that job.”

“That’s none of your fucking business Mandy.”

“I know, I'm just-“ she sighs. “Ian seems really serious about you not doing it.”

“I know that.” Mickey states impatiently as if wondering why she's stating the obvious.

“And you’re still gonna do it?”

“No.” Mickey says.

“No?” Mandy asks surprised.

“S’what I said.”

“Oh. Okay! Cool.” She laughs, relieved. “That’s great Mick.” She squeezes his shoulder and he gives her a reluctant smile. “Okay then. I'm gonna go get dressed. You’re totally favoring your baby sister though, right?”

Mickey raises an amused eyebrow. “I seem to remember you bringing up in the meeting how favoring my boyfriend is wrong, but if it’s you that’s okay?”

“Oh, shut up.”

Mickey laughs and walks back into the empty class to rejoin the others. Mandy rushes back to the auditorium still giggling to herself.

 

                       **~0~0~0~0~**

 

 

“Welcome to the annual Hyde Park Academy High fashion show.” Mickey scoffs when he sees who the host standing on stage is. “I’ll be your host, Cayden.” The crowd doesn’t even wait for him to say his last name before they’re going wild. He grins and models a little himself making the cheering from the ladies even louder. He finally waves their noise down. “Okay, alright. Our judges tonight include,” he turns to look at the four students on the table right below the stage. “Freddy Crawford, Mickey Milkovich, Sapphire Jones and last but not least we got Shelby Brooks.” While the others stand and wave when their names get called, Mickey just waves his middle finger and doesn’t even turn around. Everybody knows who he is. The student body laughs, clearly none of them surprised.

Though Nelson at the corner who's been put in charge of supervising the fashion show frowns at him in disapproval. It takes a lot for Mickey not to flip him off too.

Fred walks towards the stage and gestures for Cayden to come closer. He whispers, telling him what they discussed and Mickey just opens his book ready to take down whatever the hell he’s supposed to. He can't wait to see Ian in all his outfits. He just knows his boyfriend is going to rock them like no one’s fucking business.

“This just in, there is going to be an extra judge joining us to avoiding getting ties.” Cayden announces. “Ladies and gentlemen welcome your additional judge, Carrie Yazel!” people clap just as the girl comes out from the back stage, waving at everyone before Cayden guides her down the steps and she sits on the very end next to Fred.

“Hey guys.” Carrie greets them with a smile. The rest wave back but Mickey just grunts in acknowledgement.

Mickey has never seen her dress like a girl, ever. She's always been a tom boy. But at least she's fashionable about it. He figures she wouldn’t be here otherwise. The thought makes him frown because he’s not here for his fashion sense but rather his personality. Oh well.

After the crowd has settled down to just soft murmuring, Cayden clears his throat. “Okay then. The first outfits our beautiful models will be modeling is the official wear.” The student body claps as Mickey slants in his chair getting ready to judge the shit out of this thing. “Starting us off is Dean. Dj, cue music.”

“Now remember,” Fred starts and Mickey bends in the boy’s direction to hear him clearly. “Even though your bae is going to be on that stage, you still need to be impartial.”

Mickey side eyes the journalist just as Dean is walking down the stage. “I know how to be fair, Alfred.”

“I’m just saying, it might be hard to choose a better outfit that the one Ian will be wearing, but try.”

Mickey just huffs as they both direct their attention to Dean. He’s in a brown fitting suit and Mickey thinks he just looks like a guy in a suit. He wonders if there’s something specific he should be looking for, frowning when all the ladies are already writing shit down. Fred isn’t however, which makes Mickey feels better and less of an amateur.

Dean walks back and forth one more time, stares at the judges, the ladies to be specific –winking at his girlfriend- before turning around and going back stage.

“Wyatt is up next.” Cayden lifts the mic to his mouth and announces over the music. He keeps talking about random shit, describing the suit and random facts about Wyatt just like he did with Dean. All this time the model is just walking up and down the stage with his black suit. Once again, Mickey doesn’t see anything special apart from Dillon’s friend in a suit.

He puts his pen down.

Four more guys get called before finally Cayden announces Ian and the crowd is already giving him a standing ovation before he even comes through the curtains. Mickey's chest swells with pride. The other guys got cheered on too but Ian's applause is the loudest so far. Mickey doesn’t know if they’re supposed to put that into consideration.

“Crowd favorite. No surprise there.” Carrie says before writing something down right as Ian walks out and onto the stage. Mickey glances at the others and they’re all taking down notes. He wants to grab their books and read what the fuck they’re saying about his baby.

Mickey really wants to reign in his smile, he really, really does. And God knows he tries, but he can't. Good God his boyfriend looks amazing. He’s in a suit, just like the rest, but he chose not to wear a tie, thus looking less serious. The suit is [grey](http://www1.pictures.zimbio.com/gi/Premiere+Weinstein+Company+Vampire+Academy+LXvmAhZ-t-Ul.jpg), with a black collar, and he accompanies it with a white shirt that’s fully buttoned up. And with that hairstyle, fuck if Mickey doesn’t want to eat him up. He’s wearing the shiniest black shoes Mickey has ever seen and modeling like he was made for the runway.

Mickey can only imagine how many girls and boys are undressing him right at this moment.

When Ian does his final lap, he gets to the very front of the stage, faces the judges and gives them a dashing, blinding smile. In his periphery Mickey sees Shelby fanning herself. Fuck favoritism, Ian won that round in Mickey's book.

Speaking off, he finally opens his book and writes: **Official wear – Ian.** Fred rolls his eyes and Mickey glares at him. “What?”

“You gotta include two more. We talked about this.”

Mickey nods. Right. He’d forgotten since he only saw Ian. He thinks hard about what two other suits impressed him. When none comes to mind, he just writes down the two people he recognized. He is terrible at this job.

“There’s one more guy Mickey.” Fred tells him. “At least give him a chance.”

“You’re confusing me and I will fucking punch you.”

Fred raises his hands in surrender, smirking.   
It doesn’t matter with the last guy anyway because he chose a grey suit just like Ian who clearly outshines him. It wasn’t his luck having to follow the hot Gallagher redhead. Mickey smirks at Fred triumphantly and the guy just waves him off with a “Yeah, yeah, yeah.”

“And now for the ladies!” Cayden announces and the crowd goes into another frenzy.

“Stop peaking at my shit.” Mickey chastises Fred.

“Then hide it better.” The journalist says and Mickey has to resist choking him.

Mandy is apparently the first one out. She's wearing what Cayden calls a pencil skirt. It’s black in color and she accompanies it with a blue blouse that brings out her eyes. Her white heels look really high and he’d be worried if he hasn’t seen her on the dance floor with heels that size on several occasions. Mickey tilts his head trying to see the similarities between the skirt and a pencil and he’s at a loss.

What the fuck?

Mickey decides official wear is officially boring as everyone continues to model across the stage to the music, dressed like they’re all going to fucking interviews. He needs the next outfit. Especially when he doesn’t know how to decide which of the three girls were his favorite. He decides to go with color. Mandy makes it to his number two because her shoes were the highest and you gotta be badass to model in those death traps.

His number one is their classmate Sandy because she smiled at the judges.

.

“How much fun are we having so far guys?” Cayden continues to MC and the crowd just loves him. It makes Mickey sneer. “Okay so next we got casual wear. Now, they need to impress the judges with these because this is how we dress every day.” He says. “Okay so ladies and gentlemen, Dean!”

The Dj plays another song and Dean walks out in light blue jeans, torn at the knees but don’t quite reach his ankles, he accompanies it with a navy blue shirt and has glasses on. He looks really good and Mickey puts him down as his number two.

Fred sighs beside him. “You gotta wait to see all of them Mick.”

“It’s Mickey to you. And I will take him off the list if someone else outshines him.

“U-huh.” Fred narrows his eyes at him. “I can't help but notice you left the number one spot open.”

“Shhh.” Mickey ignores him and turns back towards the stage just as Dean is walking off.

The second person is Benny also from the football team. Most of the models are either on the team or are cheerleaders. So predictable. Now that he knows Ian is number six though, his leg doesn’t stop shaking in anticipation until Cayden announces his boyfriend’s name. The redhead continues to kill the audience softly with his simple white t-shirt, black jeans and a black leather jacket. He models, carefree and confident. Till he gets to the front again like before and with his hands in his pockets, smiles that infectious smile at the audience this time.

Mickey grins at the soft curses he hears behind him.  
Fuck the judges, they need to leave this shit to the audience.

It definitely makes sense that Ian makes it to all of Mickey's top 3. Or rather top 1.

When Mandy walks down the makeshift runway, Mickey wonders why she dresses like a whore most of the times if she is capable of looking this presentable. Cayden twirls her as she walks by with her [red pants](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/51/db/dc/51dbdc4c4d69ced3ec3366d120cf4b5c--women-business-casual-casual-pants-for-women.jpg), black long sleeved top and black heels, albeit shorter than the last ones. Her black hair lands on her shoulders elegantly and even Sapphire on his right is impressed.

He puts her down as number one on his list and is proud when no one outdoes her. In his opinion.

.

 

“The third outfit, then we can take a one hour break, is sportswear!” Cayden says. “This should be interesting.

_Indeed_. Mickey thinks as he leans back on his seat.

Dean comes out with what Cayden calls a falke fitted blue top that shows off his six pac, grey sweat pants and white sport shoes. It takes Mickey a while to figure out why the ladies are screaming and why Sapphire’s face is practically red. Dude is going fucking commando!

Without even seeing the rest Mickey knows Dean has already won this round seeing as three judges are ladies. Unless Carrie is a lesbian in which case it could go either way.

Mickey smirks when the ladies cheer Dean off the stage. This fashion show thing is kinda fun. Fuck Freddy for not inviting him every year.

Wyatt has some really nice legs, even Mickey can admit that. Gordon on the other hand could give Mickey's ass a run for its money. Ian comes out with a navy blue and red track suit, barely showing any skin, accompanied by white sport shoes. Mickey can practically feel the crowd’s disappointment. Well, that’s until he gets to the very front, tags his zip low, low, lower exposing his gorgeous chest and tout stomach, then just as quickly zips it back up. He winks at the crowd and then he’s doing his second lap, with the student body still applauding him noisily. Heck, even some guys are whistling. With the way the ladies are going crazy over sportswear, Mickey wonders how they’re supposed to survive the beach wear. He just shakes his head and waits for the ladies turn, stretching his hands over his head.

“Having fun?” Fred asks him and they’re both surprised when Mickey gives him a smile.

“A little bit.”

“Glad to hear it.” The other boy replies with a pleased smile, before they turn to watch Mandy model down the stage.

Mandy is wearing a yellow sports bra, exposing her pierced belly button, and what Mickey wants to call black hot pants –but knows they’re not. And he didn’t hear what Cayden called them over the guys’ loud shouting- with yellow stripes. When she turns around to do her second lap it’s the boys turn to be noisy. Mandy gets back to the front and flips her hair with a smile. Mickey sees Fred put her down as his number one. Now who’s being unprofessional?

Dick.

Mickey's number one is a girl named Cate because her outfit is a tennis one. And she even has the ball and the thing that serves the ball. Whatever the fuck it’s called. Mickey thinks that was very creative of her.

**Sportswear - Cate**

 

                       **~0~0~0~0~**

 

When they take that break everyone is buzzing with excitement. The judges huddle for a second, just so they can see who’s on the lead so far. Apparently the only outfit Ian has failed so far is the sportswear. Mickey's not worried. His boyfriend is taking this thing. They still have the beach, cultural and creative wear.

He can't wait.

In the meantime, he needs to see said boyfriend. Give him some confident boost. He finds Ian waiting for him just outside the door and the redhead grabs his hand, keeps pulling him and doesn’t stop until they’re in the janitor’s closet. As soon as the door is closed Ian is kissing him like Mickey's the air he needs to breathe. They break away and Ian takes a deep breath.

“How am I doing out there love? I'm so fucking nervous.”

Mickey rubs his hands. “You have nothing to be nervous about, no one can even tell.” Ian nods, but still looks unconvinced. Mickey sighs and reaches for the sachet of lube in his back pocket. He scoffs at the way Ian perks up. Mickey gives it to him and Ian is already turning him around and pulling down his jeans. “You better not come inside, I'm not judging uncomfortably with your jeez in my pants. _Shit_.” He shuts his eyes and braces his hands on the wall when two slick fingers breach his entrance. The redhead bites on his lobe gently.

“I need this babe.” Ian whispers giving Mickey goose bumps. “Need to get rid of some of these nerves.”

“Whatever you gotta do babe.” Mickey says, and he means it. He sighs contentedly as Ian grabs both his hips so he can slowly push in.

They both sigh loudly when he’s fully sheathed. Mickey thinks maybe he needs this too. Then again he always needs Ian's dick. His boyfriend pulls out only to slam in hard, his large palm automatically reaching to cover Mickey's mouth to muffle his loud yelp.

“Yes.” Ian hisses as he continues fucking into Mickey. “Yesssss, baby.”

Mickey can only moan in Ian's hand as he gets lost in the immense pleasure he can never get enough of.

.

Ian ensures there’s no one in the hall as they leave the closet. They straighten their clothes so they can go looking for their friends. The break was for an hour and they’ve already used up twenty minutes. That was no quickie.

“Yo, Ian Gallagher.” Someone calls and the couple turns around.

Ian's face falls when he sees the bully that wanted Reggie to eat off the dirty cafeteria floor. “Can I help you?” he snaps.

“Just wondering why you defended that guy even after he humiliated you.”

“Because I'm human.” Ian replies. “You should try it sometime.”

The guy scoffs. He looks like the type that practically lives in juvie. “You’re too fucking nice.”

Ian is betting this guy just saw an opportunity to bully someone and took it. It probably wasn’t even about Ian to him. Ian steps towards him so they’re less than an inch apart. “I don’ recall assigning you punishing duty.” He spits. “I don’ even fucking know you. So stop being as asshole in my name. Understood?”

Ian and Mickey are just beginning to walk away when the guy goes; “Just let me kick his fucking ass. Teach him a fucking lesson.”

Ian has just about had it with this idiot. He turns around and punches him so hard the guy lands on his ass. Mickey chuckles. “Nice.”

“FUCK!” The bully cries out. “Did you see that?” he asks Mickey who’s standing behind a heaving Ian.

“See what?” Mickey asks, as if he has no clue what the guy is talking about.

“He fucking hit me!” the guy yells pointing at Ian who's straightening up, feeling better and not regretful at all. “You’re not gonna do anything?”

Mickey looks at the guy like he’s bonkers. “I didn’t see nothing.” He puts his hand on Ian's lower back. “Let’s go Ian.”

 

 

 

 

 

**To Be Continued.........**


	62. Chapter 62

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have been waiting for writers to include Carrie Yazel in their stories but i haven't seen anything yet. guess i'm the first. yeei!
> 
> it's been a while since i've said something on the notes so this is me. typing nothing in particular but rather wasting your time when all you wanna do is get on to the story.  
> my apologies
> 
> but listen, this is important. i love you guys so much!  
> that being said,  
>  **Warning!**
> 
> there is no warning. i just haven't said that in a while. he he he he hee  
> no wait,  
> Christmas is a time of fun but remember, don't drink and drive, or drink and horse, or drink and mortorbike. yeah? that way we can get to chapter 200 together, yes? tihihihihihihii
> 
> proceed!

_8 year old Mickey Milkovich is about to bite on a piece of cake when he hears a loud familiar cry. He turns around sharply, immediately recognizing Ian's distraught voice. Dropping and momentarily forgetting his cake, he turns around just in time to see red hair run out of their class. Mrs. P is nowhere to be found so this is up to him._

_It’s Mason’s 8 th birthday, and his rich parents had decided to throw him a party in school, so he can have fun with his fellow classmates. The class was littered with red, yellow and one green balloon that Mickey thinks was purchased by accident. There is enough cake for the kids to eat and vomit later from having too much. Mickey was enjoying himself until a minute ago when his bestfriend had rushed out of the class upset._

_He runs out after Ian, to find him sited on the floor in the hallway, hugging his knees with his head buried in his arms. He’s still sobbing albeit not as loud.  Mickey kneels beside him, placing a hand on his knee carefully._

_“Ian?” he calls and when Ian raises his head, Mickey can feel anger slowly building from deep inside his stomach to his chest. He unknowingly clenches his hands. “What’s wrong?” he asks Ian who’s face is red and cheeks wet with tears._

_“Ma…“ Hiccup. “Ma…“ Hiccup. "Mason." Hiccup. “’Pushed m…“ Hiccup. “Me.” Hiccup. “Over gree-“ Hiccup. “Green balloon.”_

_“Mason pushed you over the green balloon?” Ian nods. “Did you get hurt?” Ian shows Mickey his elbow where it’s scrapped. He stands up, hands still clenched in anger. “Do you want another balloon? Maybe a red or a yellow one?” It’s Mason’s birthday, and if he wants the green balloon Mickey is willing to get Ian another. Too bad for the other boy that the green one is the one Ian wants._

_The redhead shakes his head ‘no.’ “I want the green one!”_

_Mickey unclenches his hands and looks down at his best friend that he would do anything for. “Did you see it first?”_

_Ian angrily gets up and stumps his foot. “No!” he shouts. “But I want it!”_

_8 year old Mickey understands that it would be very unfair to take the balloon from Mason, but Ian is pouting, his tears beaming on his eyelids and looking like he wants to start crying again. In the years to come Mickey will realize that Ian is his weakness, but all he knows right now is he wants that toothless, freckled smile in the place of the angry, upset crying._

_So he grabs both of Ian's hands. “Okay.” He promises. “I’ll get it for you.”_

_Ian sniffs and wipes snort off his nose with the back of his hand. “Promise?”_

_Mickey nods once and then he’s rushing back into class. He finds Mason being the center of attention as it should be seeing as it’s his day. He’s waving the green balloon around as he tells a story. Mickey taps the other boy who’s only slightly taller than him and Mason turns around with his mouth and cheeks covered in cream from the cake._

_Mickey points at the balloon. “You hurt Ian.”_

_Mason shrugs. “My party my balloon.” He proclaims._

_“Give him the balloon.” Mickey commands._

_Mason pouts, already afraid of fellow 8 year old Mickey Milkovich. Too bad his pout doesn’t do anything to Mickey. It just makes the small boy want to get his best friend what he wants even more._

_“If you don’t give Ian that balloon, I will get a dead cockroach every day and put it on your chair, or on your desk, or in your fucking hair, I don’t care!” Mickey threatens, fully aware of Mason’s fear of insects._

_“But I saw it first!” the other boy insists._

_“It's the one Ian wants.”_

_“But it’s my birthday.” Mason whines._

_“I. Don’t. Care. Give it back!” he growls between clenched teeth. “Give it. **Now**.” _

_Mason blinks up at Mickey, but doesn’t move. The small but intimidating Milkovich lifts an impatient eyebrow, before nodding towards the door. The birthday boy drops his head, his bottom lip quivering as he walks outside the class, to follow Ian. Mickey sighs, not liking what he just had to do, but also aware it’s not even the first of the many times he will have to put Ian first._

_And when the redhead comes running back into class, happy grin on with the missing tooth and waving the balloon around, Mickey knows it was worth it._

_“Thanks Mickey!” Ian hugs him tightly around his neck. When he pulls back he’s giggling, even though the traces of tears are still there._

_“You want cake?” Mickey hands him a piece. He notices Mason on the other side of the room, playing with the red and orange balloons and laughing with his friends, incident seemingly forgotten._

_Ian bites on the piece of cake, before wiping the cream on the green balloon then licking off of it happily. He gives Mickey another happy grin then runs around the class waving the balloon._

_Yeah, it was definitely worth it._

 

                             **Π×Π×Π×Π×Π**

 

Mickey kisses Ian lightly, before they both part outside the auditorium to get back to their respective jobs. He thinks about the bully asking him to do something about Ian hitting him and he laughs. To date he doesn’t understand how people usually expect him to take their side over Ian's. Like, how can they not know his boyfriend will always come first? That Ian will always win in Mickey's book no matter what?

He scoffs and shakes his head, while heading back to the judges table. Sapphire and Shelby are already sited, as they talk animatedly about something. Mickey drops back on his seat and clears his throat.

“Both of you have better not be making some deal about how Dean will win over Ian.” He warns. “Because that shit won't fly with me.”

Sapphire rolls her eyes. “So you’re telling me if I were to check your book right now, Ian wouldn’t be number one in everything so far?”

Mickey squints his eyes at her but doesn’t reply. She's got a point.

Shelby sighs loudly from the far end. “Guys, I promised these students you would both be fair regardless of the fact that your other halves are up there.”

“Relax Shelby.” Sapphire says. “You, Carrie and Freddy still have to vote.”

“Settle down! Settle down! Everybody!” a loud Cayden with the microphone interrupts them just as the other two judges rejoin them. Mickey scoffs when he sees he boy has changed his outfit too. _Dick_. “Is everybody ready for round two!” if there’s anything the student body is good at, is making noise. Mickey shuts his ears as people clap, and scream and yell and whistle and chant ‘Ready! Ready! Ready!’ repeatedly. Cayden then gestures for people to calm down and when they do he holds the mic to his mouth again. “Okay so the outfit starting us off on the second round is the beach wear!”

The crowd goes crazier than it has since they started the fashion show and they don’t quiet down no matter how hard Cayden tries. The other boy walks down the stairs and hands the microphone to Mickey. The brunette rolls his eyes but gets up.

Except,

The moment he stands up and faces the students, people go completely quiet. He smirks but tells them anyway. “Yo fuckers! You can get excited all you want but unless you shut your fucking pie holes this shit ain’t happening.”

“Milkovich! Language!” Nelson yells at him and Mickey does flip him off this time. The teacher glares at him but Mickey doesn’t care. Ian told him about the teacher fucking Cayden and he’s ready to use that against him.

He sits back down, Cayden mouthing, ‘thank you’ at him and Mickey gives him a reluctant smile that dies the moment the guy turns around.

“Okay then, ladies and gentlemen Dean!”

The guys don’t really have much options when it comes to this particular attire, so they basically all just walk down the runway shirtless and it ends up being totally uncreative for the judges, even though it’s clearly the best outfit for the crowd. Mickey's not going to lie, he blatantly checks out all the abs and chests, his pen in his mouth. It is his job as a judge after all. As long as his jealous boyfriend doesn’t find out that is.

When his boyfriend does walk out wearing red trunks and shirtless just like the rest, he has to swallow when his mouth gets watery, especially when Ian winks at him suggestively.

“I gotta say,” Fred starts. “That didn’t do much for me a straight guy. I mean I got my own abs.”

Mickey glances at the guy’s midsection then scoffs. “If you say so.”

“Oh fuck off, I do.” Fred insists.

Mickey gives him an incredulous look. “Bitch, the only abs I care about are the ones making it to number one on this list.” He taps his book.

“Surprise. Surprise.” Freddy replies dryly.

“And now for the ladies!” Cayden announces and the deep voices that yell and shout in excitement are surprisingly louder than the female shouts.

Mickey pulls out his phone when Mandy walks down the makeshift runway. He knows his sister and going by how crazy the boys get, she's practically naked.

He looks up after she's gone, and is happy to note the female beach outfits are a little bit more creative. Every one different the one before them. He writes down his favorite three.  
Needless to say his sister doesn’t make that list.

.

The cultural wear is interesting and fun and the judges have a blast.

“Judges, we have a surprise for you. Instead of each model coming up with his or her own outfit,” Cayden starts. “The rules were changed a bit and they will model in pairs.”

“I don’t like this.” Sapphire voices, letting her jealousy show.

Mickey's not worried, already aware that his boyfriend and his sister will pair up.

“You know, just to lighten things up.” Cayden says and the crows claps.

“Bring it on!” Carries shouts and the judges nod in agreement.

Just like Mickey had predicted, two couples walk down the runway with Indian outfits. Granted they are not the same, but the four models lose points for creativity.

Dean walks down the runway with Sandy dressed in Chinese outfits and Sapphire squints at them suspiciously the entire time. But when Dean blows her a kiss on their final lap she visibly calms.

More outfits keep being modeled, the last more creative than the first. Ian and Mandy get called out and Mickey sits up but Wyatt and another cheerleader are the ones who walk out dressed as  Nigerians. They look really good and Mickey knows he has a tough decision to make ahead of him.

“Man, this will be a tough one.” Fred echoes Mickey's thoughts. “I bet you Ian's won't be the best after all these we’ve seen.”

“Suck my dick.”

“No thank you?” Fred replies with a grimace.

Mickey turns to look at him just as the Dj changes the music. “I’m sorry, that sounded like a question. Are you not sure if you want to suck my dick or not?”

Fred opens and closes his mouth wordlessly. “Jesus Mickey, no! I was just shocked by that insult. Which in hindsight is absolutely something you’d say.”

“If you say so.” Mickey turns back towards the stage unbothered, which clearly grates on the journalist’s nerves.

“Would you stop saying that?”

Mickey places his fore finger on his lips and points to Cayden who’s announcing Ian and Mandy as the final couple. Well, this Mickey never saw coming. He glances at Freddy and smirks when his jaw literally drops open at how amazing Ian and Mandy look.

“Last but not least, Ian and Mandy dressed in a Maasai outfit.” Cayden explains reading from his cards. "The Maasais are from the African country, Kenya.”

The crowd is marveling behind the judges and Mickey nudges Fred, fully aware they’ll be number one on his list too.

"I hate you." Fred whispers and Mickey just smirks triumphantly. 

The brunette tilts his head, wondering how Ian was able to find an outfit where he could still show his chiseled chest, while still looking unique and hot as all can be. The [outfit](https://www.shutterbug.com/images/styles/960-wide/public/photopost/data/500/3900Picture_242.jpg) is orange in color and the beads accompanied with the knife Mickey hopes is fake just compliment the entire outfit so well. Mandy’s [outfit ](https://napunyuleriari.files.wordpress.com/2016/08/dsc_0113.jpg?w=736)is orange too, but the beads that are on her head and neck… she looks even better than Ian. And the two walking together like that, win over the hearts of the audience _and_ the judges. He knows this when all the judges but him stand to clap for them.

He is glad he talked Ian out of going Indian. He knows it’s easy to get anything online these days but this outfit must have given them a little trouble. Totally worth it though.

.

“The final outfit for the day and the judges favorite category is the creative wear!” Cayden announces. “Let’s hope the models are ready to blow our minds.”

The creative wear is a disaster.

Entertainment for the audience, but for most of the models, major embarrassment. The girl who comes down wearing bottle tops trips on them and kisses the floor, the boy who walks out with leaves keeps flashing his underwear and thus his dick. Mandy who’s also dressed in [leaves and branches](http://blogs.reuters.com/photographers-blog/files/2013/10/RTX14F7N.jpg), her left boob keeps getting more and more visible the more she catwalks. Sandy walks down with a dress made out of plastic bags that’s just not appealing at all. Then there’s Wyatt who comes out with a jacket made out of condoms and he gets disqualified by Nelson.

If anything its only Ian and Dean who make it out safely. Ian with his newspaper short and shirt and dean in his trouser and vest made out of a sack. Mickey bets that shit itches like a motherfucker though.

By the time Cayden is announcing the final model the judges can't stop laughing. Mickey knows he’s taking a lot of students by surprise with his unabashed laughter, but this last category is just fucking hilarious and he can't stop the tears running down his face if he tried.

“While the judges compose themselves, we will take a short break and when we come back, each model with present to us their talent. It should be entertaining and should keep the judges on their toes.”

Mickey scoffs when he remembers telling Mandy her talent is downing shots.

Fred leads them to one of the classes since they’re all empty now. They need to read from their lists who took which position so they can decide which model takes which trophy for a particular outfit. They sit around a circle and Fred clears his throat. “I’ll start.” He clears his throat again. “I-“

“Let’s face it.” Carrie interrupts. “Ian killed it in all the categories except the sportswear.” Mickey frowns at her. “He’s number one in all my lists.”

Fred rolls his eyes. “Who won your outfits for the sports wear?”

“Dean.” Carrie.  
“Baron.” Shelby.  
“Dean.” Sapphire.  
“Dean.” Fred adds.

They all look at Mickey who shrugs. “Ian.”

“Mickey.” They all chorus and he raises his hands defensively. “Did you see what he did before walking out?” he asks. “’That zip thing that exposed his-“

“You see that chest every day, Mickey.” Sapphire berates.

“Says the girl who voted for her boyfriend. Hey, how come no one’s giving her shit?”

“Because it’s well deserved.” Freddy says.

Mickey just shrugs again. “My vote stands.”

“Don’t matter, you’ve been outvoted.” Fred says and Mickey just flips him off.

The rest of the outfits they start voting for the numbers two and three since they’re all in agreement Ian took the number one spot. They then move to girls and Mickey snorts when he sees Mandy is number one in all of Freddy’s lists. He squints at the journalist.

“You know she's taken, right?”

“I was just doing my job.”

“Right, right, right.” Mickey nods and rubs his thumb across his nose. “If you think I’m violent, Dillon doesn’t fuck around. And I won't step in on your behalf.”

It’s Fred’s turn to flip him off. “I don’t want your sister.” Mickey snorts. “I don’t.”

“Yeah, okay.”

“Can we vote please?” Carrie interrupts impatiently.

“Can you maybe shut the fuck up please? You were nothing but a fucking after thought.” Mickey snaps.

“Mickey!” Sapphire and Shelby both chorus, while Carrie Yazel looks at him, baffled. But Mickey doesn’t care. There’s something about her that keeps rubbing him the wrong way. And when this meeting started the feeling intensified.

“I'm sorry I was just trying to-“ she licks her lips. “We have ten minutes.”  

Just as Mickey is busy glaring at Carrie there’s a knock at the door and Cayden’s head peaks in. “Four minutes guys.”

 

 

                             **Π×Π×Π×Π×Π**

 

 

For the talent show there’s dancing, there’s singing and more singing and, does everyone in this school fucking sing? Then Baron comes on stage and dribbles a soccer ball without dropping it and Mickey's impressed. Then there’s more dancing and then Ian is coming on stage. Mickey sits upright, eyebrows raised when a microphone stand and a long stool are placed in front of him. When the guitar shows up, Mickey smiles already knowing a song is in order.  

Ian clears his throat and start playing the guitar, the entire student body 100% silent, waiting to hear what their quarterback has in store for them.

_I found a love for me_  
_Darling just dive right in_  
_And follow my lead_  
_Well I found a boy beautiful and sweet_  
_I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_  
_'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_

Mickey is practically grinning from ear to ear. He alternates between looking at Ian and the pen in his hands. His boyfriend’s voice and the lyrics of the song are getting to him and his heart that’s already full with affection for the redhead gets a few sizes bigger.

_Not knowing what it was_  
_I will not give you up_  
_But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own_  
_And in your eyes you're holding mine_

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms_  
_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_  
_When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath_  
_But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight_

Yeah well Ian always looks perfect to Mickey too and he doubts that will ever change.

_Well I found a boy, stronger than anyone I know_  
_He shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share his home_  
_I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets_  
_To carry my love_  
_We are still kids, but we're so in love_

The way Ian is looking straight at him as he sings makes Mickey blush while falling more in love with the redhead. This is the first time he is singing publicly but he doesn’t even look it. He looks like he’s been performing for crowds all his life. Like he confesses his love for Mickey in front of the school all the time.

_Fighting against all odds_  
_I know we'll be alright this time_  
_Darling, just hold my hand_  
_I'll be your man_  
_I see my future in your eyes_

“Aw.” Mickey hears someone coo at the back and he has to rub his face that hasn’t stopped feeling warm since Ian started singing.

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_  
_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_  
_I have faith in what I see_  
_Now I know I have met an angel in person_  
_And he looks perfect_  
_I don't deserve this_  
_You look perfect tonight_

This time Mickey is the only one among the judges who stands to give a standing ovation, but then again so does majority of the student body. Mickey sniffs trying his best not to let a tear fall in front of his fellow students. Ian waves with a huge smile, before promptly leaving the stage.

 “Wow.” Cayden stays clearly impressed too. “Judges ten minutes to decide?” 

He asks them and Fred nods while Mickey takes a seat. They huddle together again to conclude whose talent was the best, before handing over the results together with those of the outfits.

 

 

 

                             **Π×Π×Π×Π×Π**

 

 

“This year’s Mr. and Mrs. Hyde Park Academy two thousand seventeen are Ian Gallagher and Sandy Fuller!” Cayden announces and Ian and Sandy hug once before Mandy is jumping into his arms to hug him tightly.

“Called it!” she announces and Ian laughs.

“Sorry you didn’t win.”

She scoffs. “I’m taking home three first place trophies for three of those outfits.”

Ian nods. “Yeah. You did great Mands.”

“Probably would have had four if my pussy of a brother could look at my bikini outfit.”

Ian laughs just as Mickey gets up on stage, kissing Ian once on the lips. “I didn’t want to fucking scar myself.” He gestures at Mandy’s form and she just rolls her eyes.

“Guys, guys, guys.” Cayden talks over everyone trying to get people’s attention. “Our King has something to say.”

Ian still holding Mickey's hand grabs the microphone and steps forward. You could hear a pin drop from how quiet the place suddenly gets. “First of all, thanks judges and thank you guys for your support.” Fred salutes him while a few people clap and whoop. “But there’s something important I need to address.” He says looking at everyone just as Dillon helps Mandy off the stage. “Guys, I need you, _all of you_ to lay off Reggie.” Loud boos resonate throughout the space and Ian shakes his head adamantly. “No listen, I never told anyone to go after him and I'm now putting a stop to it.” He says his expression meaning business. “What he did wasn’t nice but no one deserves to be bullied. Alright?” a few people nod reluctantly. “You gotta stop with the bullying. If I find anyone, anyone at all hurting Reggie in any way, you will deal with me.”

He hands the mic back to Cayden and the latter dismisses people while the Dj plays music. The student body goes crazy and starts dancing, especially the people at the back and it doesn’t take a genius to know they're inebriated.

“Congrats babe.” Mickey whispers in Ian's ear and the taller boy kisses him again. This time lingering while students dance around them, no one paying attention to them.

When they pull away, Mickey looks around and he finds Fred still sited by the judges table. His eyes are watching something in concentration, while he chews on his pen. Mickey follows his line of sight and he’s not surprised to see him watching Dillon and Mandy making out right next to the stage.

Mickey can see something brewing there but he ignores it for now.

Especially when Ian throws a hand across his shoulder and guides him off the stage. “Where did you get Misai outfit?” Mickey asks.

“Bought it online. And its Maasai.” Ian corrects. “Shit was hella expensive though. Sorry.” He apologies with a grimace.

Mickey chuckles. “It’s not my money, it’s our money, remember?”

Ian just kisses his neck with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song _Perfect by_ Ed sheeran
> 
> Happy holidays guys!!! &  
> Merry☆✶✷✷✱❉✼❋✻❊ Christmas!!! ✹✹✶✸✸✷✪☆✸✭✭✧✢★✬✣✤


	63. Chapter 63

 “Yo Milkovich! Wait up!”

Mickey stops and turns around. He scoffs when he sees who it is then keeps walking.

“Mickey c’mon! This will only take a minute.”

With a loud, impatient huff, Mickey finally stops but doesn’t turn around. Cayden jogs until he's standing in front of the brunette. “Look, I’ll make this quick, alright?” Mickey just raises an eyebrow so the other boy continues.  “I'm sorry what happened, happened. But you have to…”

“I don’t have to do any fucking thing.” Mickey snaps. “Especially coming from you.”

Cayden sighs and rubs a hand across his face. “I don’t want Ian. Not like that. Not anymore.”

“Don’ care.” Mickey starts walking again so Cayden places a firm palm on his chest. Mickey glares at the offending hand and the taller boy immediately pulls it off.

“Sorry.” He aplogises. “I want to be Ian's friend. I like being Ian's friend. And you hating me like this…” he sighs. “It would be easier if you just toned down the animosity is what I'm saying.”

Mickey smirks. “Easier for who?”

Cayden bites on his bottom lip in frustration and looks up at the sky. Mickey leaves him stewing and walks away. If it’s too much for the guy that Mickey doesn’t like him, that’s not Mickey's problem. It’s got nothing to do with him and Mickey will be damned if he makes shit easier for him. Cayden wants to be Ian's friend, fine. That doesn’t mean the friendship extends to Mickey so he can go right ahead and fuck off.

Mickey smiles when Dillon waves him over where he's seated on the front steps of the school, as usual surrounded by Jack, Wyatt and Wayne. Mickey gives them all bro hugs then leans on the wall next to Dillon.

“How’s it going?” Dillon asks. “Judge Mickey.”

Mickey laughs and takes his cigarette from him. “Oh fuck off, it was fun, alright?”

Dillon tilts his head. “No judgement here, believe me.”

“So where’s your other half?” Jack inquires since they're usually attached at the hip.

“Had to do something with Mandy.” He replies then turns to Dillon. “So what's new?”

Dillon points at Wayne with his thumb. “After Jack and the chlamydia incident,” they all chuckle as Jack rolls his eyes. “The boys are talking about being extra cautious with their sex lives.” He explains then nudges Mickey gently. “You and I don’ gotta worry ‘bout that ‘cause you know, stable relationships and all. But them….” He trails off.

“Too bad for you man.” Mickey tells them, smoke blowing out of his nose. “That’s 40% of the pleasure gone right there.”

Wayne sighs. “I know.” He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a string of condoms. “Still, I got these.” He raises them at Mickey, his tone conveying his hate for the rubbers.

Mickey sees Mrs. Kramer walking towards the entrance. “Shit, Kramer.” Wayne panics and drops the things so Mickey quickly grabs them, putting them in his pocket.

“No smoking on school grounds Milkovich.” Their principal says before proceeding up the steps.

Mickey holds his hands out. “What the hell? I'm not even the one holding the damn stick!”

Dillon just laughs standing up. He drops the cigarette and stamps on it. “Let’s go guys.” He says just as the bell rings.  

 

✹✹✹✹✹✹✹✹✹✹

 

 

Ian and Mandy run down the hallway laughing and chasing each other. She had needed his help buying a birthday gift for their mother. They are planning a party for her this weekend and she didn’t know what to get her. So Ian had chimed in too and together they'd bought her a stroller. She is only five months along but now until she gives birth, her gifts are going to be gifts for the baby. She's been getting presents left and right from her friends and they're all are about the baby. Figures.

“Fourty one. Damn my mom’s getting old. Who gets a child at fourty?” Mandy's asks.

Ian throws and arm across her shoulder. “Well, your mom obviously.” Mandy elbows his ribs. “It was obviously unplanned.” He chuckles right before walking into class.

They split at the door. Mandy heading towards her seat and Ian walking towards Mickey’s desk. His boyfriend is talking to Dillon animatedly about something and Ian surprises him by hugging him from behind and tilting his head so he can give him a short tongue less kiss. Mickey smiles throughout the entirety of it so it ends up being Ian's lips against his teeth but it still works.

“Hey.” Mickey greets softly, happy to see him even though they left the same bed this morning.

“Hi.” Ian grins then places one last kiss on him before heading back to his seat next to Cayden on the other side of the room.

“Morning.” His friend greets.

“Morning!” Ian replies placing his bag on the floor between them.

“Well you’re in a good mood.”

“I am.” Ian smiles at him while digging into his bag for his math book.  “So how did it go?”

Cayden sighs while playing with a pen. “Was a bust.”

“Told you it wouldn’t work.” Ian reminds him.

“I know he hates me I just didn’t think he hated me _so much_ that even looking at me would be a problem.”

Ian chuckles. Jealous Mickey is very unreasonable. Even though he claims to have gotten over the fact that Ian and Cayden hooked up, he will never be okay with their friendship. He won’t control who Ian is friends with but that doesn’t mean he will accept the guy with open arms. The fact that Cayden even wanted to try is hilarious at best.

“I would say give it time but…” Ian shrugs. “I’d be lying.”

Cayden nods solemnly in understanding. “I just wanted to get along with my friend’s boyfriend is all.”

Ian places his hand on the desk and leans his head on it. “Why is it so important that you and Mickey get along?” 

Cayden points at himself. “I mean, I can hold my own but I would rather not fight him. You know?”

Ian laughs. “You would lose.”

“I… I…”

“Would lose.” Ian repeats.

“Well, he does hang around four known violent guys so if you're… fuck. Yeah I would lose.”

“Even without the guys.” Ian insits.

“I know.” Cayden smiles. “Just trying to make myself feel better.”

Wilson walks in and Ian whispers. “As long as you don’t push his buttons then you don’t have to worry about that.”

“By that you mean….”

“Stay away from Mickey.”

“Right.”

“Turn your text books to page 101 and if you haven’t done your assignment you might as well get out of my classroom now.”

Ian cackles. “Pleasant as always.”

.

Wilson is going round the class checking people’s homework while Ian gazes at his boyfriend lovingly. The first row has already been marked for so the class is buzzing with loud murmuring from those Wilson isn’t working on. His boyfriend is chatting with the rest like he always does, occasionally smiling at Ian when he finds him looking. It fascinates Ian how since the day he fell for the shorter boy his love has never dwindled but instead increases immensely on the daily. God, he loves Mickey. He loves him so much sometimes he thinks there’s no way its healthy. He would do anything for his boyfriend. Would go anywhere for him. And anyone who tries to come between them, God only knows what Ian would do.

Mickey is so fucking handsome and their shared hairstyle fits him so well. The black hair on him and the dimples that rarely appear just make him the most gorgeous boy Ian has ever laid his eyes on. He's aware his opinion is biased but he doesn’t care. Right now Mickey is smirking in that way that he likes to do before hitting Wayne over the head. Ian chuckles when the other boy rubs his head with a scowl.

He misses when they used to be desk mates but he can’t stare and watch his boyfriend from up-close. People would think there's something wrong with him. So right now it’s working out that he's at a distance. Swooning over a boy he sees every day and sleeps next to every night. Jesus Christ he's whipped.

Mickey sneezes and Ian smiles to himself. Even that he makes look adorable. He reaches into his pocket to no doubt pull out a handkerchief when something falls out. A few people gasp while others like Dillon start laughing.

Mr. Wilson turns towards the commotion and then he's shouting, “Milkovich, put those away. _Now!”_

“Sorry teach, ‘twas an accident.”

“No one needs to know what you get up to during your free time.”

“Sorry sir.” Mickey replies picking up what he dropped. “Won’t happen again.”

Wilson just glares for a few more minutes before going back to marking Shelby’s work.

Ian frowns and wonders what it is that Mickey dropped. He couldn’t see because everybody stood up to look at the same time he did. He taps Alan’s desk mate a girl he doesn’t really know and she turns around. He frowns even harder when she giggles at him.

“What was it?”

“Well, you should know.” She replies. Ian raises his eyebrows and gives her an impatient look. She rolls her eyes like he's stupid. “Condoms.”

Ian leans back on his seat. “Thanks.”

He frowns down at the hands on his lap, his heart dropping the more he keeps wondering why Mickey would have condoms on him. Last he checked neither of them even knows what they cost.

Fingers wrap around his wrist and then; “Hey, they could be Dillon's.” Cayden says.

“Oh shit.”

The girl they asked curses and Cayden snaps at her. “Turn around and mind your own fucking business.” he tells her and she does just that.

That’s possible. Ian thinks. It’s a reasonable answer that would make sense except; “Mandy and Dillon don’t use them either.”

“Then they belong to one of the other guys.” Cayden tries.

Ian looks at him. Nods to show he’s hearing what Cayden is saying. What he doesn’t say is the only person Mickey's close to is Dillon. Jack, and the twins only started talking to them the other day. Why and how would Mickey end up with any of their condoms? In what fucking context?

Mickey would never cheat on him. Ever. The stripper thing was one time and they were on a break. Now they're fine and happy and in a relationship. His thoughts, his insecurities make no sense. He has no reason to suspect Mickey. Now if only his heart would catch up to his brain. Because all Ian can see is someone who is not him fucking Mickey. Touching Mickey. Kissing Mickey. _His_ Mickey and it makes his chest ache in a way it hasn’t in a long time.

Moments ago he was marveling on how intense his love for the other boy is. Now he hates that he’s so fucking intense, because if he wasn’t then it wouldn’t hurt this fucking much.

He knows he could just ask. Which he will. But until then the question begs, why does Mickey have condoms?

 

✹✹✹✹✹✹✹✹✹✹

 

 

                 Dillon is talking. His lips are moving but Mickey's not really listening. For the entirety of the lesson Ian hasn’t taken his eyes off him. He's been watching Mickey and not even bothering to look away when Mickey notices. It had make Mickey's heart flatter in ways that made him so freaking happy and content to be in love with his precious red head.

But now for some reason Ian will not only look at him, but also looks sad as fuck. He looks fucking heartbroken and its confusing Mickey so much. One minute he's smiling and giving Mickey heart eyes, the next he's facing the wall on purpose and Mickey can’t help but think that he fucked up and he doesn’t remember doing it.

Pulling his phone out, he shoots a text; **You okay babe?**

He watches Ian check his phone then put it back in his pocket without even sparing Mickey a glance. The pain that slashes across Mickey's chest has him facing forward and away from his friends. He bites on the inside of his bottom lip and tries to figure out what he could have done wrong without even talking to his boyfriend.

Fuck.

.

Lesson after lesson after lesson Ian keeps literally running from him. Mickey wants to grab his boyfriend and shake him. Shout at Ian to tell him what the fuck is going on in that mind! This is why Mickey's always hoping they never break up because a few hours of Ian not talking to him always hurt like a bitch. He can’t imagine having to live his life without the other boy for one reason or another.

When Ian walks into Econ closing the door right after the teacher, Mickey just about kicks the door in frustration. He hates how convenient it is that Ian is now attending the one class they don’t share.

He's walking away when he bumps into none other than fucking Cayden.

This day sucks.

Cayden glances at him once then mumbles a small ‘sorry’ then he's walking away. Mickey shuts his eyes, the idea of what he's about to do paining him physically. “Wait.” Cayden stops, looking at him in surprise. Mickey doesn’t mince words. “Ian's not talking to me.”

Cayden crosses his hands and tilts his head at Mickey. “I didn’t…” he narrows his eyes at Mickey and the latter wants to punch his stupid face. “I didn’t hear a question.”  He puts his fore finger behind his ear and faces away so his ear is directed at Mickey. “What was that?”

“You're a fucking asshole, you know that?”

“Takes one to know one.” Cayden replies straightening up.

Mickey rubs his nose and sniffs. “Aren't you supposed to be getting on my good side or some shit?”

“According to Ian that’s never gonna happen so,” he shrugs. “figured I'd stop wasting my time.”

Mickey blinks at him then shakes his head. “Ian’s not talking to me.” He repeats.

Cayden just walks away and Mickey grits his teeth, annoyed that he even bothered to ask the fucking idiot.

“It’s the fucking condoms!” Cayden yells before getting into the next class and Mickey's jaw drops.

“What?”

 

✹✹✹✹✹✹✹✹✹✹

 

Mickey rushes to the Gallagher house and pushes the kitchen door open. “Where's Ian?” he asks Liam who's on the kitchen floor applying butter all over his face. Mickey pauses and tilts his head, while taking the kid in. “Who else is home?”

“Fi-ona.” Liam points towards the downstairs bathroom.

Mickey nods once then takes the stairs one at a time. He would take two but his strides aren't as big as his boyfriend’s. His boyfriend who at the moment is being unreasonable and is overreacting but here Mickey is. He pushes the door open but it’s locked. Mickey didn’t even know the thing could do that. He knocks.

“Go away Fi.”

“It’s me.” He says.

“Go away Mick.” Ian says in the same exhausted tone as before.

Mickey sighs and leans on the door. “Cayden told me why you’re upset.” He starts. “And you’re wrong.” Silence.

Inside the room Ian sits up but doesn’t say anything.

“I would never cheat on you Ian. C’mon man, where this coming from?” Mickey pleads from the other side of the door right as he gets a text; **911 Get home now!** He frowns at his phone. _The fuck?_ “Open the door Ian. Gotta give me a chance to explain, right?”

Ian rubs his face feeling like an idiot. He already knew there was a chance Mickey didn’t fuck anyone with those condoms but he's a human being with feelings. That’s where his mind went.

Ian nods once and gets up, straightening his shirt. He walks towards the door prepared to hear the explanation as to why he overreacted. Except when he steps out Mickey is nowhere to be found. He's not in the hallway and not in the bathroom either. Ian goes down the stairs and finds his baby brother using butter as lotion.

“Liam, no.” he takes it from him and looks around. “Fiona!”

“Yeah?” the voice comes from the bathroom.

Ian lifts Liam, placing him on his hip. “You okay?” he asks the closed door.

“Yeah.” Fiona replies but she doesn’t sound it.

“What's going on?” Ian insists.

“YES! FUCKING FUCKITY FUCK! YES!” Fiona suddenly yells startling both Ian and Liam into stepping away. He places his brother on his high stool then walks towards the bathroom.

“Fiona what the fuck?”

His sister walks out waving a pregnancy stick. “I'm not pregnant!” she announces. “Not pregnant Ian!” She hugs him then walks towards Liam and pulls him into a hug. “Not, pregnant.” She then frowns down at him. “Oh no, what did you do?” but she's laughing and not upset at all. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

They climb up the stairs and Ian shakes his head at the entire thing. She needs to use protection more often.

Protection. Condoms.

“Dammit.” Ian takes his jacket from behind the door and pulls it on. He then takes off after Mickey towards the Milkovich house.

.

He hears the yelling before he's even climbed up the steps. “You are fucking insane!” Mickey.

“Fuck off, this _is_ an emergency.” Mandy.

“You made it seem like someone was fucking dying!” Mickey yells back angrily.

“You need to figure out what to get her Mick. Me and Ian already bought our gift.”

There's a heavy sigh and then, “Me and Ian got some shit to figure out. Let me go talk to him and then I'll find out what to buy ma.” Ian pushes open the door and walks in to find Mickey's hand directed towards it as he was about to walk out. “Ian.”

“Hey Mick.”

Mickey nods once then he's heading towards his bedroom with Ian right behind him. “You are fucking crazy if you think I'd let my ass anywhere near a dick that’s not yours.”

Ian barely resists a grin.

Mickey sighs and walks towards the bed. Toeing off his shoes, he gets on it and lies on his pillow, patting the next one that’s usually Ian's. With a sigh, the redhead follows suit.

“I know.” The redhead says.

“So what gives?”

“I don’t know!” Ian shouts a little in frustration. “I love the fucking shit out of you. Of course if I see condoms I'm gonna think…. I'm gonna think…” he huffs and buries his head in the pillow.

“You're a fucking moron, you know that?”

Ian turns around so he's lying on his back then licks his lips. “I still don’t know why you had condoms on you.” He says making it clear they're still not okay till the issue is setttled.

“For fuck’s sake. They belong to fucking Wyatt. Or Wayne. I still can’t tell them apart yet.” Ian snorts. “Shut up. We were discussing the chlamydia incident and how they all need to start playing safe. So Wayne or Wyatt pulls the rubbers out to show them to us.”

“So how did you end up with them?”

“I'm getting there.” Mickey says, amused by Ian's impatience.

“Kramer walked by and the fucker panicked dropping the things. So I grabbed them and put them in my pocket. Musta forgotten to give them back before class.”

Ian exhales loudly. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Can you please talk to me next time instead of fucking taking off every time you see me?” Mickey asks because that shit hurt.

“I don’t know if you’d have wanted me to stop and talk at school Mick. I was fucking mad.”

“I didn’t do anything!” Mickey defends.

“ _You had fucking condoms on you_. That should never happen again. Doesn’t fucking matter why. Never.”

“Are you serious?”

“Dead serious.” Ian says and Mickey's is not even surprised by how serious he is.

“Fine. You will never see me with condoms ever again.”

Ian gives him his famous megawatts smile. “Good.”

“I am in love with a crazy person.”

“You love this crazy person.”

“Unfortunately.”

“Fuck off.” Ian insults straddling Mickey and making the latter laugh loudly when he blows a raspberry in his neck.


	64. Chapter 64

He kisses his boyfriend slow but hard, making Mickey arch off the bed and grab onto his upper arms. He tilts his head and kisses Mickey like he hasn’t in a while. He smirks into the make out when he feels Mickey harden in his pants. His rubs his own clothed hard on against his boyfriend and Mickey pulls back from the kiss to hiss loudly. Ian smirks proudly again, knowing he's the only one who can make Mickey feel this way. The only one who can make Mickey weak with his kisses just like Mickey is the only one for him.

God, he's beautiful. Mickey looks so gorgeous under him like this; pliant and ready for Ian to do whatever he wants with him. It almost hurts Ian to look at him. It takes his breath away. But he can't stop looking. He wants to see Mickey. Wants to see every emotion written on this beautiful expressive face.

He pulls back to undress quickly and Mickey immediately starts doing the same, neither boy trying to waste any time.

.

Mickey whimpers as Ian thrusts his hips in a slow pace, building up a rhythm that they can both get used to. He turns to mouth at Ian's shoulder, his legs wound tightly around his boyfriend’s waist. He closes his eyes and focuses on not coming too soon. The redhead’s next thrust goes straight to Mickey's prostate and the latter’s nails dig into Ian's forearm, begging for him to keep going.

“Fuck baby, shit!” Mickey curses, letting go of Ian to grip onto the sheets tightly as their bodies continue to move together. The bed knocks onto the wall with each one of Ian's determined hard thrusts. Mickey tries to meet each one. A sharp zing of pleasure runs up his spine and he grabs Ian's cheeks to smash their lips together.

“God, I love you.” Ian moans into the kiss, his movements not slowing down one bit.

It seems Ian is determined to keep punching pleasure through Mickey.

The brunette opens his legs wider making Ian go in that much deeper. Ian slots his arms beneath Mickey, as he lifts the shorter boy’s lower body off the bed, so he's practically in his lap and Ian's dick is buried that much deeper inside Mickey. Sighing and moaning loudly, Ian stops moving to press kisses to Mickey's neck, his tongue trailing along the sweaty skin. He continues to breath heavily, panting out and clearly trying to calm himself enough not to come.

Mickey can't help the pride he feels at driving Ian this fucking crazy. “Are you okay?” he asks, caressing the sweaty read hair and sliding it off Ian's just as sweaty forehead.

Ian nods his head silently, his hands tightening around Mickey. Mickey sighs happily. He wants them to remain stuck together like this till the end of time.

But right now though, right now he wants to keep going. Wants to drive them both to their mutual orgasms. He pushes Ian’s chest gently so his boyfriend’s dick slides out of him, even as Ian protests their disconnection. Mickey makes his boyfriend lie down so he can straddle him. He grabs the red, hard, shiny, slippery dick in his hand and jerks it a bit, smirking when Ian bites his bottom lip before thrusting into his grasp.

When he finally decides to lower himself on his boyfriend’s dick, Ian looks like he's on the verge of tears. Once Mickey has bottomed out he caresses Ian's chest, keeping their eye contact. “It’s the same for me you know.” He says softly, still caressing every part of Ian he can reach. He bends to kiss Ian gently and the movement has the both of them moaning. “The intense jealousy.” Kiss. “Getting overwhelmed when you're inside me.” Another kiss.

Ian all but sobs as he grabs the back of Mickey's neck to deepen the kiss.

“You gotta know that.” Mickey continues and Ian nods, his eyes completely watery.

Ian nods, still doesn’t use his words. Then he's thrusting his hips upwards and fucking himself into Mickey. A tear falls down his cheek and Mickey's brows furrow in concern. He wipes the limpid tear away then he's back to looking into Ian's green eyes. “I'm sorry you thought I cheated on you.” Ian shakes his head in protest. “If I'd have known…” he trails off but Ian sits up and pulls him closer before pulling him in for another kiss.

“No more talking.” Ian says, as he starts to take the lead even though Mickey is the one on top.

Mickey can only nod in agreement

He starts to rock, his pace increasing the heavier their make out gets. Soon they're moaning heavily as Mickey rides his boyfriend hard into their bed. Ian lifts Mickey's hips then slams him back down and Mickey all but yells out Ian's name.

They’ve been going at it for a while however so as soon as long fingers wrap around his leaking cock he cries out, releasing an audible moan and all his muscles tighten as he comes. Mickey's body goes limp, his face dazed with pleasure. Ian flips them and fucks into Mickey five more times then he's coming too, coating Mickey's inside with his practically hot cum. The redhead pulls out gently, then drops down next to Mickey. He keeps the brunette pressed tightly against his chest, as he pulls the blanket up to cover them both.

 

♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦

 

Just as the boys are basking in the ambiance of their love making, the door opens and none other than Mickey's mom walks in. Mickey pulls the sheets higher up to their chests even though their naked bodies are pretty much covered already.

She wriggles her nose, but still seats on the edge of the bed. Ian and Mickey both pull up their legs.

“Ma, please leave.” Mickey begs, his face warming up at his mom walking in post coital. Ian is still caressing his stomach under the covers so he slaps the soft hand into stopping.

“Is it the baby?” Ian asks, seemingly unaffected by their mom’s presence.

“No.” Mama Milkovich says. “I need to talk to you.” She says looking at both of them.

Mickey shrugs, as well as he can in his horizontal position. “And that couldn’t have waited till we left the bedroom.”

She shakes her head. “No. Listen, I don’ want you kids pulling what you did last year.”

“Which is…?” Mickey raises irritated eyebrows.

“A party!” she exclaims. “I don’t want a party! Please.”

Mickey rolls his eyes. “Fine. No party.”

Ani gets up with a huge smile, albeit a little surprised at how easy that was. “Good.” She nods then walks towards the door. “May the love making commence.”

“Dammit ma!” Mickey calls just as the door closes behind her. “Boundaries!”

Ian laughs loudly before kissing Mickey's shoulder. “I kinda really love her.”

Mickey scoffs. “She doesn’t respect my sex life.” He says making Ian snicker. “At all.”

Ian only laughs harder so it’s only fair that Mickey kicks him off the bed.

“Fuck off babe.” Ian says getting up and rubbing his bruised ass cheek.

Mickey holds his hands behind his neck and crosses his legs, taking in his boyfriend’s naked form. “You know, when you put babe after an insult it’s not very effective.”

“Fuck off, dick.” Mickey smirks. “So are we really cancelling the party?” Ian asks getting back in the bed next to Mickey.

Mickey reaches towards the night stand for a cigarette. “Fuck no.”

Ian chuckles as Mickey pulls him into his hold. “Thought so.”

 

 

♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦

 

 

When Mickey walks into the cafeteria the next day and sits on their table Mandy is holding both his and Ian's phones, scrolling through them. He glares at Ian but his boyfriend is busy paying attention to something Sarah is showing him on her phone. Mickey tries to take the phones from Mandy but she stands up and moves on the other side of the table out of his reach.

“The fuck?” he asks grabbing Ian's lunch instead of his untouched one.

“Really?” Ian turns to ask him.

“Oh yeah? So this you see but you're letting her do that?” he gestures at their phones in Mandy's hands. “How the hell did you even get our passwords?”

“Ian's my best friend.” She points out matter of factly.

Mickey nudges Ian with his elbow hard, relishing in the wince he gets in return.

“Damn.” Mandy says and Mickey narrows his eyes at her wondering what she found. “This, is ridiculous.”

“What is?” Ian asks also wondering if she found body parts she shouldn’t have.

“You two are…” she licks her lips. “Even me and Dil aren't like this.”

“Like what?” Mickey snaps impatiently.

“Shit, I can't even tell whose phone belongs to who.” She turns to Dillon. “Look babe, this is Mick’s phone. Look, look, look, look.” She says the word for every swipe she makes. “All the photos are of Ian. And check out Ian's phone.” She swipes a few times. “Same case it’s all Mickey, Mickey, Mickey.” She scoffs. “At least he's got some of them together unlike my whipped brother over here who's only got Ian in his phone.”

Mickey stands up and reaches over the table, grabbing both phones. “Mind your own fucking business.”

“Hi guys.” Freddy approaches their table and gets ‘Hi’s and ‘sup man’ in reply. “Mandy you left this behind and I figured I'd bring it to you.” He throws the book on the table and Mandy grabs it.

“Thanks.” Mandy says with a smile and Freddy nods once before walking away.

No one thinks anything of the act. No one even bats an eye at Freddy’s apparent act of kindness. But Mickey knows. He remembers what happened at the fashion show and he knows this is just the beginning. Looking after the journalist, he hopes he won't have to come between the guy and Dillon. Because his best friend may have toned down since he started dating Mandy but he it doesn’t change the fact that he's a dangerous guy. Especially when it comes to Mandy.

“You alright?” Ian nudges his shoulder and asks.

Mickey nods biting on the now cold food. “Yeah.”

 

 

♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦

 

“She's your mom.” Ian says laughing.

“I know that you fuckward. Help me.” He sighs and rubs his hair in frustration. “I just can't think of what to get her.” He laments. “Got any suggestions?” Ian lifts his head where he's reading his chemistry book. They're among the few people in class during free period, since Ian had insisted Mickey isn’t going anywhere till he's figured out what he's getting his mother.

“No, don’ ask me. You should come up with one on your own.” Ian says.

Mickey glares at his boyfriend but goes back to his exercise book where he's been jolting down ideas. “I think I'll get her a plant.”

Ian tilts his head. “Seriously? She's already having a child, do you really wanna give her more responsibility?”

Mickey can see his point so he nods in agreement. “Oh, I know!” he says excitedly. “I saw this black heels at the mall that she will love the fuck out of.”

Ian sighs up at the ceiling. “Babe, she's five months pregnant. She shouldn’t be wearing fucking heels.”

Mickey clicks his tongue. “I thought you agreed I should come up with the gift on my own?”

Ian raises both hands in surrender. “You're right baby. I'm sorry. Keep going.”

“I can get her socks. She's always saying her feet are cold.”

“Really?”

“Ian!”

“Okay. Sorry, sorry.” The redhead makes a show of zipping his lips. “I'm done. Sorry.”

Mickey chews the inside of his mouth in thought. Ian may be shutting down all his ideas but his boyfriend is right. Those ideas suck. “I can talk to my brothers into chiming in and we can get her a TV for their room.” He says. “Yeah. That works.”

Ian sniffs and rubs the back of his head.

“What?” Mickey snaps. Ian shrugs, glancing down at his book. “No, what?”

Ian inhales. “I just-“ He winces. “Your mom can't stay still to save her life. She's always moving around, doing something. When was the last time she sat through an entire movie? She's never gonna use it.”

Mickey closes his book. “Are you sure you wouldn’t rather just tell me?” he asks.

Ian raises both hands again. “Nope. This is up to you.”

“A ring then. Like the one I got you.”

“For God’s sake Mick, she's got Aaron for that!”

“I'm gonna fucking kill you!”

He throws his book in the air and leaves his desk to dash towards Ian. Ian is quick to run from him and they start chasing each other around the class jumping over desks. No one pays attention to them, their classmates already used to their antics.

Mickey doesn’t come up with an idea but instead ends up making out with his boyfriend against the wall in the back. They're only forced to part when the bell rings.

 

 

♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦

 

 

            A few days later, Ian is leaving the music room and is walking towards his locker when he finds Dillon leaning against Freddy’s locker. The bad boy is laughing but there's something about his expression that makes Ian walk towards them.

“Everything alright?” Ian asks them.

“Sure.” Dillon glances at him but his eyes land right back on Freddy. “I'm just curious as to why the journalist has suddenly decided to be such a good fucking Samaritan is all.”

Ian looks at Fred. “What's he saying?”

Fred shuts his locker. “All I did was make sure some stuff that belonged to Mandy got to her safely and now Miller here is getting all fucking worked up for nothing.”

“I'm the right amount of worked up!” Dillon snaps. _“My girlfriend_ has been managing just fine without you. Bring her something else and I will break a bone.”

“Hey, hey, hey. No need to result to threats.” Ian says stepping between them. He grabs Dillon and pulls him away from the journalist. “Yo Dil, calm down. Fred’s actions seem innocent enough.”

Dillon huffs, shrugging Ian's hand off him. “That guy is up to something Ian, and I swear to God if he crosses me, I'm going to fucking juvie.”

“Will you listen to what you're saying?” Ian asks. “Go talk to Mick or something. He’ll tell you this is not the big deal you're making it out to be.”

Dillon sighs. “Maybe you're right. I guess I'm just a little confused as to why now. The guy has never paid attention to Mandy before. Why now?”

Yeah. Ian's been wondering the same thing. But what he knows is that if someone doesn’t put a stop to this it will turn into something ugly. “I'll talk to him.”

“Yeah?” Dillon looks at him hopefully. “I'm not trying to lose Mandy man.”

Ian scoffs. “Like that’s ever gonna happen. She loves you man. This is nothing.” Dillon exhales and nods. “Okay then. Let’s go. The party is tomorrow. You should come shopping with me, get your mind off things.”

“Cool. Let’s take my car.”

 

♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦

 

 

            Saturday finds Ian in the kitchen doing the cooking and serving and making sure everything in the kitchen is organized. The most difficult meal to cook had been Varenyky stuffed with meat then served with friend onions and sour cream. He had left most of it to Mandy though thank God because otherwise it would have tasted nothing like the one mama Milkovich makes. He can't cook it for shit. It’s a Ukrainian dish and it’s her favorite and she makes it at least once a week. Ian always ensures he's around. Mandy is the hostess even though it’s just family around so Ian's pretty sure she ran away from him. Mickey went to get his older brothers and they’ll be bringing the alcohol. So right now it’s just Ian, Mandy and the Gallaghers that were available.

Ian texts Aaron when everyone is present and the older man replies saying they're on their way.

By the time they're walking through the door and they're yelling surprise, Ani only frowns for a second but it turns out can't stay too mad because the next minute she's hugging everyone and saying thank you.

Ian serves her a plate of Varenyky and they sit her down in the love seat so they can all give her their presents. It turns out –and no surprise there- everyone except Mickey gets her a child related gift. She tears up and says thank you, having not expected everyone to come through like this.

When Mickey puts a silver chain around her neck, kisses her on the cheek and says ‘happy birthday mama’ however, the waterworks come down and she sobs into Aaron’s chest. It might be the hormones but Ian can tell she's deeply touched.

“Nice gift babe.” Ian kisses Mickey on the cheek a few hours later once the party is in full force, wrapping an arm around his neck. “You did good.” He places another kiss on Mickey's dimple when his boyfriend smiles.

“Hey Mick, catch a smoke?” Jamie asks approaching them.

“Sure.” Mickey turns and kisses Ian on the lips this time before following his brother to the back door.

“I'll come too!” Iggy yells before following them.

Ian watches them go then drops on the couch on Mandy's lap where she's talking to Fiona. “You need to talk to Fred.” He says.

“About what?” Mandy asks.

“About getting too close to you. Dillon doesn’t like it.”

Mandy rolls her eyes. “Of course he doesn’t like it.” She clicks her tongue. “Fred hasn’t done anything and I'm not going to cheat on Dillon.”

“You’ve done it before.” Ian mumbles under his breath but she hears anyway.

“Asshole!” Mandy slaps his arm. “Some best friend you are!”

“I'm sorry.” Ian laughs. “I'm just looking out for you. You don’ wanna lose Dillon, do you?” he asks seriously, glancing at said boy who’s arguing good naturedly with Tony and Collin in one corner of the room.

“Of course not.”

He slaps the back of her head. “Then do something.”

.

Mickey drops on the steps next to Jamie while Iggy takes the two steps below them. The three brothers light two blunts and pass them around.

“You been good?” Jamie asks Mickey.

“Yeah. Things are great.”

“Good. Good. Good.” Jamie says before taking the offered blunt from Iggy. “So wanted to talk to you about something.”

Mickey holds in the smoke he just inhaled and holds his breath. “’Bout what?”

Jamie watches him for a few minutes then exchanges a look with Iggy. “Look, I know Gallagher’s adamant about you not doing this job. But things have changed.”

“What do you mean?”

“We need someone we trust to drive the guns to Bridgeport.”

Mickey thumbs his nose, watching the blunt burning between his fingers. “I don’ know man.” He sniffs. “Like I said, things are good. I'm not trying to rock the fucking boat man.” He says before taking another hit.

Jamie nudges him with his shoulder. “C’mon man. Don’t be a pussy.”

“I'm not. Why can't Collin or Iggy do it?”

“Because they’ll be waiting for you on the other side and Tony and I have to be here.” He explains. “The guy who was supposed to make the drop crossed us and had to go.”

“Go where?”

“Come on Mick.” Jamie smiles. “Just to and fro five hours tops. Ma and Gallagher never have to know.” Mickey passes his blunt to Iggy while Jamie continues to look at him.

Mickey looks back at the house in thought while chewing his bottom lip raw. Jamie nudges him one more time.

“What do you say?”


	65. Chapter 65

 “You going to work today?” Mickey asks as Ian comes out of the shower and starting wiping himself down.

Ian bends down to search for boxers and laughs when Mickey moans behind him where he's watching him from the bed. “Yeah.” He replies. “Why?”

“Isn’t it a bit early?”

“Mandy needs my help with something.” Ian turns around to look at his boyfriend as he dresses. “You can always come over and keep me company if you’re bored.” He suggests because he still has to go to work after he's helped his best friend.

“I know that.” Mickey slides off the bed. He stares at his gorgeous, loving boyfriend then chews the inside of his mouth. “I love you.” He confesses walking towards the redhead.

Ian frowns then smiles. “I know.”

Mickey walks closer and caresses Ian's chest. “You love me, right?”

Ian takes both tattooed hands in his own. “’Course.”

“And always will?”

This time when Ian frowns it stays. “What's up?”

Mickey smiles up at him and Ian's worry disappears. “No reason. Just making sure.”

Ian chuckles at his much shorter boyfriend. “You were already sure.”

Mickey grins up at him. “I guess.”

Ian kisses him again and his lips linger. Mickey opens up for him and they exchange a sweet, wet kiss that leaves both boys’ stomachs flattering.

“Always.” Ian reassures anyway.

“Gonna go back to bed.”

“Lucky bastard.” Ian insults playfully. “Maybe we should switch.”

“No thank you.”

Ian sneers at him which leaves Mickey cackling as the redhead leaves the room.

“Mama Milkovich!”

Ian greets loudly on the other side of the door and Mickey shakes his head with another amused chuckle before getting under the covers. Time for round 2 of sleep before Jamie starts blowing up his phone.

 

**⚙**

 

Ian is bent down looking for his phone between the couch cushions when someone slaps his ass. He clicks his tongue. “Quit it. Have you seen my phone?”

“U-huh.” Mandy replies before wiggling said phone in front of his face. “You ready?”

Ian nods pocketing his phone. “What's this about?”

“We’re going to school.”

“It’s on a Saturday.”

“The journalist club is meeting today so you're taking me to talk to Freddy.”

“What?” Ian stops in his tracks. “I did not agree to this.”

Mandy grabs his hand and pulls him towards the car. “You're taking me anyway. And I'm driving.”

 

**⚙**

 

There's a knock on Mickey's door and he stirs awake. Yawning he calls out. “C’me in.” Joey walks in smoking a blunt. “Too fucking early man.”

Joey laughs. “Right.”

“You spend the night?

 “Yeah. You ready for today?”

Mickey sits up and rubs a hand across his hair. “All I gotta do is drive the merch to Bridgeport. Right?”

Joey blows out the smoke. “Right. Then you'll be back by midnight or tomorrow latest.” He replies. “Iggy and Collin are already waiting for you over there. You'll be fine.”

Mickey nods. “But this is the last and final time man. I like having a boyfriend.” He says. “Specifically Ian.”

Joey laughs. “Plenty of fish in the motherfucking sea if he breaks up with you over this.”

Mickey glares at his brother. “Really? You feel the same about Cassie?”

Joey frowns. “Okay. I'll make sure Ian never finds out. Hell, Mandy doesn’t even know.”

Mickey chews the inside of his cheek. He doesn’t know how he feels about lying to Ian again. Doing this forbidden job is one thing, keeping it a secret is another. He thinks about this fact when he showers, when he dresses, and as he drives towards his brother’s garage.

Jamie beams at him when he sees him walk towards the garage. “Thanks for coming through bro.”

Mickey smiles hugging his brother back. “Of course. Last time though.”

“Done.” Jamie laughs then hands him the keys. He gestures for Mickey's phone and pulls up the GPS. “Okay so you’ll use this road…”

.

The road Jamie asked him to use is longer which means he’s definitely coming back tomorrow, but it’s safer his brother said. Mickey's not worried about getting caught. He's got his license, everything about the car is 100%, so as long as he follows the speed limits to the latter, the cops should have no reason whatsoever to stop him. What he's worried about is Ian.

It feels good, great even to be able to help his brothers in whatever way he can. Not to mention they need a person they can trust and he didn’t want to let them down. Its one thing he doesn’t work with them, the least he can do is this _one_ job for them. For the last five years they're the ones who’ve been providing for the Milkovich household. As soon as Jamie and Tony started making money they'd been on their mom’s back until she quit her job.

If his mother knows they're run more than just the garage, Mickey doesn’t know –though he highly doubts it-  but it does feel good to be helping out his brothers. Yes it’s dangerous, yes Ian and his mother would be _pissed_ if they found out he was doing this. But if he gets to do this _for_ them, then that’s okay.

He's really fucking nervous though. But if he comes back safely then it should be okay. He will tell Ian about this run in the future. Way, _way_ into the future after he's put this day behind him. Or, or he could tell Ian as soon as he gets back. Maybe that will make Ian less mad? After all, the biggest issue with his boyfriend had been the fact that Mickey had kept the whole thing a secret. Maybe when he comes clean after he's gotten home safe and sound Ian will let it slide?

Unlikely.

But Mickey decides coming clean is better than keeping a secret from the boy he loves.

 

**⚙**

 

 

“Remember, I only have an hour.” Ian reminds Mandy right before they walk in.

They get into the class the journalist club is holding a meeting in and sit in the very back of the class. The occupants watch them curiously until Fred speaks up.

“Guys, can we help you?”

“Nope. We’re good.” Ian replies.

The club members nod then continue with their meeting just like Ian knew they would. He scoots his chair next to Mandy's.

“Do you know what you’re going to say to him?”

Mandy shakes her head while she texts. “I barely know why I'm here. All he did was bring me a few of my items.”

Ian glances at Fred who's watching them –specifically Mandy- despite the fact that he's the one leading the meeting. “I don’t know.” He starts. “Usually when someone suspects infidelity coming on they’re usually right.”

Mandy glares at him. “I told you, I would never cheat on Dil.”

“Okay but,” Ian turns to her. “if he really wants you its still gonna cause trouble whether or not you reciprocate.”

Mandy groans. “All I wanted was to sleep in.” she laments. “Dillon was in such a bad mood yesterday, we didn’t even go out. This sucks.”

 

**⚙**

 

 

_“Everything okay so far?”_ Dillon asks.

“Yeah. It’s just one long fucking drive man.”

_“Good.”_ Dillon replies and Mickey hears him sip on something through the phone. _“Have you checked out the merch?”_

Mickey lights a cigarette one handed. “I'd rather not.” He distinctly remembers the day he walked in on his brother holding a gun over some dude’s head. No thank you.

_“Why not!”_ Dillon exclaims. _“Guns are fucking cool man.”_

“Shocking, coming from the guy whose dad owns a gun rage.” He shoots back sarcastically.

Dillon laughs. _“Okay. Hurry back so we can celebrate you committing a crime and walking away scot free.”_

Mickey shakes his head. “Whatever man, I might have to come back tomorrow though so just remember to cover for me, alright?”

_“Of course. I got you.”_

“Okay. Thanks. Talk later.”

 

**⚙**

 

 

“So what's up?” Fred asks walking towards them when his club members disperse. “Something tells me you're here for me.”

“We are.” Ian confirms.

Freddy sits on the desk directly in front of Mandy and asks her; “So what's going on?”

Mandy tucks her hands under the desk and looks at Ian. The redhead rolls his eyes. “Remember that fight I stopped the other day?”

“Between me and Dillon?” Fred inquires.

“Yeah. That one. Well, here's the thing. Mandy’s off limits.” Ian tells the guy what he already knows.

“Why?” Fred asks and Ian blinks at the guy. His face is genuinely conveying that he doesn’t get why Mandy is off limits.

“Because she's Dillon's.” Ian enunciates like Fred is slow.

Fred tilts his head at Mandy. “You married?”

Mandy glances at Ian then back to Fred. “No. what the fuck?!”

Fred shrugs then stands up. “There you go. You are Mandy. You don’ belong to anybody. And as such I can talk to you and interact with you whenever I want.”

With that he walks away and out of the class. Ian and Mandy stare at each other.

“What, the fuck was that?” Mandy asks again.

Ian looks at the closed door. “I honest to God have no idea.”

Well, one thing’s for sure. Things are about to get bad. Does Freddy not remember what happened to Jason?

 

**⚙**

 

                   Mickey has been driving for ten hours and he's exhausted. He has never driven for this long before. But he's almost there and it didn’t take 13 hours thank God. It had been risky not sticking to the speed limits 100%, but then he wouldn’t have made it here by 7:00PM.

Checking his GPS, he slows down and calls Iggy who gives him the directions to a warehouse. He finds it funny that there's a Southside here too.

Mickey follows his GPS and takes a left as advised. On his way to the warehouse he sees a gas station and decides to fuel up. Mickey is texting with Ian back and forth as he fuels up. God damn Freddy still seems determined to go after Mandy. Does the guy have a death wish?

He's just about finished when a chill goes up his spine. Mickey looks around the empty space and narrows his eyes. He gets the feeling that someone is watching him. For some reason the fact that the guy who was supposed to do this job betrayed Jamie crosses his mind.

“Shit.”

Mickey quickly gets back in the car and promptly drives away. He is feeling pretty paranoid right now. The fact that it’s almost dark and the road is deserted doesn’t help either. During his time working for his brothers full time, he learnt how to know when someone is following him. And right now, there's definitely a black car tailing him.

“Shit.”

**I'm almost there but I think I'm being followed.** He sends to Iggy.

Iggy calls immediately. _“Where are you?”_

“Shit.”

_“What?”_ Iggy asks worriedly.

Mickey swallows, slowing down the car. “There's a guy in front of me.”

_“So?”_ Iggy asks anxiously.

“He's got a riffle pointed right at me?”

“Get out of the fucking car!” Mickey startles and drops the phone when his window gets banged on loudly. He looks at the review mirror and the black car is parked right behind him.

“Shit.” Mickey curses for the third time and slowly switches off the ignition.

“Get out.” One of the guys commands. He's got a handgun of his own.

Mickey can only do as told. The guy with the rifle steps up to them. He grins at Mickey maniacally. “Hello there. So we’re taking the guns with us. Tell Jamie Vince says hello.”

“I don’t know what the fuck you're talking about.” Mickey gathers his nerves long enough to reply.

The guy with the handgun smirks. “I know he would just hire someone else if we shot you, right here.” He points at Mickey's forehead with his fore finger. “But it would let him know Vince means business if we do.”

“Who the fuck is Vince?” Mickey inquires trying to buy time until his brothers get here.

“The guy that’s tired of Jamie Milkovich crossing him. And after we get this guns in our possession, your boss will know never to fuck with Vince, ever again.” Guy 2 with the rifle and who's like 7 feet tall replies.

Both guys are caging Mickey in by the driver’s door. They obviously don’t see Mickey as a threat and have completely relaxed their stances. They're laughing at what a good job they’ve done.

“The boss is gonna be so happy.” Guy 1 who banged on the window says happily.

Mickey nods when he sees Iggy, Collin and two more guys walking stealthily towards them. “I'm sure he will.” he replies.

“Shut up.” Guy 2 snaps.

Mickey does, watching his brothers get closer and closer. These guys are either idiots or amateurs because they aren't even watching their surroundings. Iggy comes out of the shadows and gestures towards guy 1. Mickey nods in acknowledgement and punches the guy’s nose then takes his gun from him. Guy 2 of course aims his gun at Mickey but Collin hits him with own gun at the back of the head.

“Get in!” Iggy yells at Mickey and the latter quickly gets in the passenger seat.

Iggy drives away just as guns start going off. Mickey looks back to see the person shooting at them just got out of the black car the thugs were in. So they were three? Shit.

His window shutters and a shard slashes across Mickey's face. “Shit!” he curses, ducking and grabbing onto his cheek. “FUCK!” He yells when he sees blood.

“What the fuck! Are you okay!” Iggy exclaims.

“I'm fine, it’s just a scratch, keep going!”

His phone rings and Mickey picks it up without checking for the caller. “WHAT!”

_“Jesus Christ, I'm just checking in. Everything cool?”_

Dillon. “No! Everything is fucking fucked!” Mickey hangs up. “What about Collin?”

“He’ll be fine.” Iggy replies with enough confidence to make Mickey believe him even though they have no way of knowing that.

 

**⚙**

 

Dillon stares at his phone after Mickey hangs up. He definitely heard gunshots. “Fuck.” He stands up anxiously, knowing this isn’t the time to call back.

“You alright?” Ian asks. He and Mandy are lying on the carpet drinking whiskey and binge watching the SHREK movies. The three of them are having a sleepover at the Miller house.

“You okay babe?” Mandy chimes in.

Dillon clears his throat and nods. “Yeah. I'm fine.”

The best friends turn back to the TV and simultaneously laugh at something the donkey says.

What the fuck is happening?

He doubts he’ll be calm until he hears from Mickey again.

 

**⚙**

 

“What the fuck was that?!” Mickey yells as soon as they're inside the warehouse and Iggy’s parked the car.

“I have no fucking idea. We worked it out, it was supposed to be safe. You know we’d never put you in-“

Mickey stops him with a raise of his hand. “I know that. But how the fuck did they know I would be here, at this time, with the fucking guns?”

Iggy leans on the bonnet. “That’s what fucking worries me.”

“And they knew Jamie’s name.” Iggy turns towards him. “They work for someone named Vince?”

Iggy inhales loudly. “Motherfucker.”

“You know him?”

“The guy that was supposed to do the drop, we found out last minute he was a mole. He must have fed him the info before he died.”

Of course he's dead. “And you didn’t think to change the day or the route?”

“Take it up with Jamie. He gave the order.”

“Fuck.”

 

**⚙**

 

Ian staggers into the guest bedroom and leaves Dillon and Mandy downstairs. Getting under the covers, he pulls his phone out of his pocket and dials Mickey's number.

_“Babe.”_

“My looove.”

He hears Mickey exhale loudly on the other end. _“Hi.”_

Ian sits up. “Are you okay?”

_“Yeah, I'm fine. Are you drunk?”_

Ian chuckles. “A little.” He laughs. “Can't stop thinking about you. When are you coming baaaack?”

_“We will sleep on the same bed like we always do tomorrow.”_

“Yesssss.”

Mickey laughs. _“Okay, I gotta go. I love you.”_

“I love you too baby.”

 

**⚙**

 

 

Mickey hangs up and stares at the phone in his hand. He touches the long cut on his cheek and sighs. If Ian knew what had transpired tonight he might just break up with him over the phone.

“I wanna get on the road as soon as possible Ig.” He informs his brother who just got off the phone with Jamie. “When are you guys coming back?”

Iggy points at the trunk of the car. “The buyer comes in three days to get his shit so…”

Mickey nods. “I'm going back. Unload the fucking car.”

“You haven’t even slept yet Mick.”

Mickey looks at the broken window and walks towards the car. Grabbing a wrench, he breaks the rest of it and ensures it doesn’t look broken at all but rather looks like a window that’s been opened all the way.

“I'll find a hotel or some shit.”

Three guys come out of nowhere and start unloading the car. Iggy gets in the car and takes in Mickey whose head is thrown back and has his eyes closed.

“Its’s easy to find a lie for that cut you know.” Iggy starts

Mickey looks at his brother. “It’s the lying that’s the problem.”

“Then why lie?”

“Because he doesn’t like when I do this shit. And judging by tonight, I'm beginning to see why.” Mickey snarks back.

 

**⚙**

 

Dillon feels better knowing Mickey is on his way back, even though the fact that his best friend got shot at last night worries him a little.

“He'd better watch it.” He hears Ian tell Mandy as he walks into the kitchen.

“Who better watch it?” he inquires.

“Fred.” Ian replies taking a sip of his coffee.

Dillon grits his teeth but doesn’t say anything. He's got bigger things to worry about right now.

**⚙**

 

Mickey ended up spending the night at the house Iggy and Collin were staying because his brother is stubborn like that. By 7:00 he's up though so he can start on his journey back. Iggy wants to get him another car but Mickey's in too much of a rush to get back to wait.

He's feeling the breeze coming through the window, he's enjoying his cigarette as he leaves Bridgeport. He's trying to push away the anxiety he's feeling about having to tell Ian everything when a police car siren goes off signaling for him to stop.

Mickey pulls over trying to act like his heart isn’t beating out of his chest.

“License and registration please.”

Mickey hands over his license. “The car belongs to my brother.” He quickly explains.

The officer looks at him and nods then goes back to look at his license. He gives it back then steps back. “I need you to step out of the car please.”

“Is there a problem officer?”

Mickey curses as the cop cuffs him. “According to my note book here, this car was involved in a shootout last night.”

“What?”

 

He should have let Iggy get him that new car after all.


	66. Chapter 66

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its shorter coz am trying to update as often as i used to :))

When Ian comes down the stairs, he finds the couple asleep on the couch. Judging by the naked upper part of their bodies, he doesn’t even want to know what went down on that chair. Thank God they had the decency to cover their bottom halves. A phone is vibrating relentlessly on the coffee table and getting closer, Ian sees its Dillon’s.

Ignoring it, he reaches for the bottle of ABSOLUT on the table and downs the little that is left, hoping it will make him feel a little bit better. He glances at Mandy and Dillon once again, passed out with no signs of waking up any time soon. He's contemplating switching on the TV anyway regardless of whether or not they’ll hate the noise, when Dillon's phone goes off again.

Ian clicks his tongue in irritation then grabs it. “Five missed calls from Mickey? What the hell?” just as he goes to press the receive button, the call ends.

The redhead quickly checks his own phone to find that _his_ boyfriend, who’s blowing up Dillon's phone, hasn’t called him today. Not even once. “What the hell?” he repeats.

Dillon groans awake and Ian throws him the phone. It barely misses Mandy's head as it lands on Dillon's neck. “The hell Ian?” he demands, his voice groggy.

“Get up. Mickey's called you like fifty times!”

Dillon startles awake, immediately sitting up and dislodging Mandy who falls on the carpet pulling the entire sheet with her. The fact that she doesn’t even wake up is a testament of how drunk she was before she fell asleep. Dillon takes a beat to look at her and ensure she's okay then he's pulling up his deserted trouser and pulling it on. He redials Mickey's number and leaves the living room.

“Hey Mickey.” He greets once the call is received immediately. Ian is right on his heels but Dillon raises a hand and stops him. He glares at Ian and the redhead only stops because again, _what the hell?!_

Ian paces back and forth, wearing a hole in the Miller carpet. Why would Mickey call Dillon that many times and not Ian? Is he alright? Is there something wrong? Joey’s girlfriend had asked to see all the Milkovich brothers because of something Joey had done and then Mickey had called saying he would be spending the night. Now Ian finds himself wondering what the brothers got Mickey into, already suspecting that was a lie Dillon readily concured. He knows they’re his family but Ian doesn’t trust them not to leave Mickey alone so he can live his life in the straight and narrow.

The phone call takes awfully long and Ian decides ‘fuck it.’ He follows Dillon through the kitchen and into the backyard. He's just outside the door and Ian catches the last part of his conversation.

“Come on dad, you gotta do this for me, he's my best friend.” Dillon goes silent. He's calling his father so he can do something for Mickey. Holy shit. Ian is about to drop. “When was the last time I got in trouble, huh?” he goes quiet and then; “Oh thank you dad, so much. His name is Mikhailo Milkovich. That’s M-i-k-h-a-i-l-o He's at the Bridgeport police department, got arrested this morning. Think you can get them to drop the charges?” Dillon groans. “C’mon dad. They have no proof. Yes it sounds bad but he's never been arrested before. Except for that time, yes. Please. Yes. Yes. I swear. I'll go visit grandma Jones with you over summer break even though I don’t like her.” The he's sighing loudly in relief and hanging up.

Dillon's gasps in surprise when he walks back in to see Ian eavesdropping, his eyes wide.

“Shit.”

Ian swallows. “Dillon.”

Dillon rubs a hand across his forehead. “Shit.”

“TALK TO ME, RIGHT NOW!”

Dillon blinks up at him and nods. “I promised Mickey I wouldn’t…”

“I, don’t, care. Start fucking talking.”

“I'm… it’s really hard for me to tell you this.” Ian can feel himself holding his breath. “But I'm gonna do it ‘cause I love Mick and I…” he looks straight into Ian's eyes. “I owe you after last time.”

Ian nods, knowing Dillon's referring to taking Mickey to the strip club, something Ian has held against him for a while. “Spit it out Dillon, you're scaring me!”

Dillon clears his throat and flips the phone in his hand. “Mickey took the job.”

Looking ill, Ian staggers in place as if the ground is shifting beneath his feet. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

“The job Jamie offered him.” Dillon elaborates. “He took it.” Ian doesn’t need him to further explain. “And he got picked up this morning because his car had been involved in a shootout.”

Ian collects himself by taking a few breaths. “’Fuck.” He mutters, feeling his head start to pound from an incoming headache. He shakes his head trying to fit these pieces of information together in his mind.

He suddenly steps back angrily, his nose flaring and his jaw tightening. Intense anger washes over him, tensing his frame and bringing a flush high on his cheeks.

“Ian.” Dillon calls.

“I have to go.”

The redhead grabs his shoes quickly and rushes out of the house. He feels like ice is freezing in his veins as he acknowledges Mickey's lie. And he was in a shootout? _A shootout?_ How could Mickey do this after last time? Their last fight had been _bad_. Really bad. And then Mickey does this again? Why would he purposely hurt Ian like this?

He trips in his haste to get home.

Despite all this, Ian is glad for Dillon and his dad’s connections. Because at least Mickey isn’t in trouble with the law which would be much, much worse.

 

 

♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦

 

 

Mickey is driving back and he has never been more stressed in his fucking life! He was in panic as they were getting shot at, he was in panic as he got arrested, when Dillon wasn’t picking up, as he got tossed in a cell. And now he's still in panic because he does not know that he’ll be able to keep this from his boyfriend.

He calls Dillon to thank him and let him know he's been released and is on the way back. He doesn’t pick up. Mickey tries again and Dillon still doesn’t pick up. It’s a few minutes later that he gets a text.

**He knows.**

That’s it, that’s all the text reads and Mickey doesn’t even ask who knows. He smacks the stirring wheel with a loud, angry groan. “MOTHERFUCKER!” Why couldn’t Dillon have kept his fucking mouth shut? All he had to do was wait half a day. Now it’s going to be that much worse because Ian didn’t hear it from Mickey himself. “MOTHERFUCKER!”

Dillon may have gotten him out of trouble with the law, but he is definitely in trouble with Ian.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy.  
> you guys ready?


	67. Chapter 67

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh man. you guys. 38 comments and only 3 people figured out it was April fools!! how can i get y'all 2 years in a row?! this is amazing and fucking hilarious! y'all made my night stg! i was just so happy that i fooled u, u don even know. I contemplated leaving that chapter up so i can be re-reading those comments whenever i'm down. tihihihihihiihii  
> guys i am never deserting this fic. and i appreciated the support. now i know even if y'all don comment you're still around.
> 
> but also my regular commentors Carisa, Britt, Mary, the likes, you know who u are. i highly appreciate u guys!
> 
> but to make up for that, here is the next chapter. 
> 
> sorry not sorry guys
> 
> BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

When Mickey arrives, he's not surprised that his calls don’t get picked up when he calls Ian. But he still tries again and again and again. When Ian still doesn’t pick up he sends a text; **I can explain.**

 

**⚙**

 

Ian checks the text that just came through already aware it’s from Mickey. “I can explain.” He scoffs then he decides that yeah, he does want to hear this explanation. **Abandoned building in 10**

He stumps downstairs angrily, ignoring his family’s curious looks and walks out the door, banging it on his way out. God, he's so fucking frustrated he's shaking. The question _why_ keeps playing over and over and over again in his brain. He just needs to know why. Maybe he can forgive the lying and the getting shot at due to whatever Mickey and his brothers have been up to if the why makes sense. Because right now Ian doesn’t get it. He really doesn’t. Not after their last fall out over this.

 

**⚙**

 

Mickey practically chews his bottom lip raw as he waits for Ian to arrive. Mickey has never dreaded anything more in his life. As sorry as he is, as much as they need to talk about this, Mickey is not looking forward to it. If they could just fast forward to the part where they make up that would be fucking golden. But something tells him he is in more trouble than he's ever been. The memory of Ian throwing a plate at his head crosses his mind and he shudders.

If Ian was mad then, what is he now?

.

When Ian walks into the unfinished room, he finds Mickey has been chain smoking judging by the number of half smoked cigarettes around his feet. The brunet quickly pushes off the wall as soon as he sees Ian. His face is apologetic and Ian can see the word already forming on his boyfriend’s lips.

“Don’t.” he voices.

Mickey closes his mouth. “I just wanna say how sorry I am before we–“

“Don’t.” Ian repeats vehemently and Mickey swallows as he nods. “Just tell me why Mick. Is all I wanna know.”

Mickey frowns. “My brothers needed me.”

Ian nods severally then chuckles bitterly. “Right. So getting arrested because your brothers needed you, makes sense to you.” It’s not a question.

Mickey sighs. Fucking Dillon. Did he have to tell Ian everything? “That obviously wasn’t part of the plan.”

“Right.” Ian opens his hands wide, then chuckles again but Mickey knows there's no humor in that. If anything Ian is fucking pissed. He's surprised the redhead hasn’t blown up yet. His face is red and veins are popping in places and Mickey is… Mickey is scared of the fallout. He doesn’t know how best to handle this to be honest. “To keep this from me? Again Mickey? Again!” Ian is getting loud now, his anger showing.

“No.” Mickey replies firmly. “I would have told you as soon as I got back.”

“After you got back from doing what we’d agreed you’d never do.” Mickey runs a hand across his face. Shit. “Do you even care about me?”

Mickey looks straight at Ian. “Do you?”

Ian frowns, taken aback. This isn’t about him. It’s about Mickey. And what the hell is that supposed to mean? “What?” Mickey shrugs. “You're the one who did this job despite knowing how I feel about it!” Ian is closer now, already yelling. “Clearly, you could care less about _my_ fucking feelings.” His voice breaks. “Why would you purposely hurt me this way?”

“Like you purposely hurt me by being friends with fucking Cayden?”

Ian literally staggers in place, feeling like he's been slapped in the face. What?! He thought Mickey was over that. “So this was revenge?”

Mickey yells; “NO!” He takes a deep breath. “I. Did. It. For. Us.”

“Oh this again?”

“Yes this again!”

Ian claps his hands together and shuts his eyes. He breathes in as he gathers all his patience then points his palms at Mickey. “Why, can't you understand that if you go to prison there will be no us to get back to? Huh?” he tries to make Mickey understand. “No future, no college. Or did you not think that far ahead?” Ian sniffs. It’s literally paining him to get this out. Why can't Mickey _see?_

“You calling me dumb?” Mickey throws back.

“In this case? Yes, yes I am.”

Mickey pushes hard at Ian's chest. “Fuck you.”

“No fuck you! For putting us in this fucking position. Once again!”

Mickey shrugs nonchalantly which just makes Ian madder. “I don’ know why you're getting so fucking upset. I got the job done, I'm back safely, I got the money, which you don’t mind spending by the way, win win.”

“What?”

“You hate it so much that I get involved with my brothers and yet,” Mickey stabs Ian's chest with his forefinger. “you don’t mind spending the God damn money. When we go out, the fashion show, our car, all of it.”

Ian gapes at him, shocked that Mickey would even go there. He grabs the shorter boys face and the latter looks up at him surprised and curious. Ian tilts his head. “How did you get this?” he inquiries about the fresh line from the glass window across Mickey's cheek. “Huh?”

Mickey pushes him away. “Get the fuck off me.”

“You got shot at and you still think I shouldn’t be getting mad at you.”

No seriously, did that fuck Dillon tell Ian _every_ single thing? “Dillon told you?”

“Yeah.”

“He's fucking dead.”

“Because that’s the issue here.”

“Well I'm here, aren't I?” Ian can't believe how unrepentant Mickey sounds.

Just like last time, Mickey came here ready to apologise but somewhere along the way that notion got lost.

Ian nods, his face contorting painfully as he keeps his tears at bay. He sniffs. “I'm glad you didn’t apologise Mickey. Because clearly you wouldn’t have meant it.”

“Ian,” Mickey starts, finally feeling the guilt that he should be.

“You promised.” Ian reminds him, a lone tear cascading down his left cheek. “You promised Mick.” Mickey twists his mouth and swallows when he sees how resigned Ian looks. The fight has completely left him and Mickey is at a loss on what to do here.

“I can't do this right now.”

Ian turns around and walks away.

Mickey doesn’t stop him, doesn’t follow. Because, then what?

 

 

  
♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦

 

When Mickey gets to school the next day he's not just angry he is _mad_. He is fucking seething to the point of shaking. And he knows exactly where to put that anger.

As always Dillon and the guys are gathered in the field talking. Mickey stomps over, getting angrier with every step he's taking. Wyatt is the one who spots him first and he taps Dillon to get his attention then points at Mickey's direction.

He hears Dillon curse “shit” the moment he sees him. Mickey doesn’t let him get a say in before he's punching his friend in the mouth. Dillon spits and there’s blood but when he looks back up at Mickey he's not upset. “Mick–“ Mickey punches him again at the exact same place.

He’s about to keep going when his hands get grabbed from both sides. “Let go of me!” he yells at Jack and Wayne.

“Can do that Mickey. Not until you calm down!” Jack tells him.

“If you don’t let me go you’re fucking next!” Mickey threatens. They let him go. He's about to go for Dillon again when all three stop him.

“Back off!” Dillon yells at them.

“You serious?” Jack asks.

Dillon spits more blood, his mouth already starting to swell. “I said back the fuck off.”

The guys reluctantly let go of Mickey and the latter walks closer towards Dillon who doesn’t even flinch or bother stepping back. From his periphery however, Mickey can see the guys are ready to disobey Dillon and step in again if he tries hitting him again. So he doesn’t bother.

“Why?” he asks instead, breathlessly.

“I had to.”

“You didn’t have to do shit.” Mickey snaps. “It was none of your fucking business!”

“Like fuck it wasn’t.”

Mickey pushes at Dillon's chest so he stumbles back then spits at him and walks away.

He pushes Jack too because why the fuck not?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know, i know. it gets better..... @ some point :))


	68. Chapter 68

_2 Weeks Later_

 

Mickey watches Ian dash into the music room and quickly shut the door to avoid him and he wonders if that will ever stop. Everytime they're fighting or when Ian feels like he cant talk to Mickey the redhead usually makes sure to avoid Mickey at every turn. And seeing as they usually share practically all their classes, it has to be exhausting.

Not to mention how much attention it draws to them. Mickey and Ian have always been persons of interest in their school, and Ian's behavior always makes people know every time they're fighting. He idly wonders how long until Gallavich rumors start going around. God, sometimes Mickey hates highschool!

Especially since he's the cause this time. He should have never gone on that run. He knows he shouldn't. But apart from trying to help his family he was doing this for him and Ian. His boyfriend hates when he says this but it's the truth. Sure they're in the south side but what's wrong with not wanting to suffer like everybody else? Is that so bad?

He sighs and walks into the auditorium where watching the drama club rehearse always serves to take his mind off things.

He fucked up. Royally. He's well aware of that fact. And he regrets having not grovelled and apologised when he had the chance. Hates himself for making Ian cry yet again, because Mickey chose to be defensive instead of sorry.

Sighing, he slides down lower on the seat. He shouldn't have gone after Dillon either, it was Mickey's fuck up after all and he shouldn't have taken his anger out on his best friend.

Mickey's realizing there's alot of things he shouldn't have done. And now two weeks have passed and he hasn't spoken to either Ian or Dillon. Ian because the redhead refuses to pick his calls, reply his texts or stop long enough for Mickey to apologise. Dillon because Mickey hasn't talked to him yet. It's been a rough two weeks and their families have began to pick up on the fight.

He needs to apologise to both boys. He decides to start with the easier of the two; Dillon.

However when he's about to get up, someone drops on the seat next to him.

"Hello brother."

"Still binge watching Game of Thrones, huh?"

Mandy chuckles. "Whatever. When are you and Ian making up? It's putting a damper on everybody else."

Mickey glares at her. "How did you find me?"

"Freddy." Mandy replies.

"Why are you talking to him?" Sometimes he doesn't get his sister. But he doesn't have the energy to get into her relationship right now.

"'Cause I needed to find you you asshole. Which is very hard to do when you're ignoring my calls." She snaps then gets up. "Follow me."

Mickey turns back to looking at the stage. "Like fuck I am."

Mandy holds his gaze long enough for Mickey to relent with a heavy sigh. What now?

He doesn't have to wonder long because soon they're heading towards the direction of the music class. Sometimes he's very grateful for his sister because now Ian has to talk to him.

 

⚙

 

It's hard.

God, it's so fucking hard being without Mickey. It always is and Ian knows its always going to be.

_"You ever think it's because since childhood you've known only each other? Ever think that maybe this co-dependency thing isn't too healthy after all?"_

_"Sarah. Mickey and I aren't breaking up. And even if we did I wouldn't even consider dating you."_

_"OMG! I was just saying!"_

Sarah had laughed and then explained her desire for him had disappeared when she'd found out he's gay. The girl had found him sulking in the music room and put in her two cents even though Ian didn't ask for them.

But no, he doesn't think so. He doesn't think their codependency is something negative. He thinks Mickey and him could live happily ever after without having to break up at all. He does however think that the both of them are too attached to each other, and they would be terrible at dating other people. Thank God!

Ian looks at the guitar in his hands and sighs. He misses Mickey. He misses Mickey so much there's an emptiness in his chest now that they're not talking. Ian has seen the messages, has seen the missed calls, but he's not going to talk to his boyfriend unless he's ready to apologize. Until he's sure Mickey will actually see how serious this is instead of deflecting.

"Shit."

Ian drops his guitar. He's not going to play anything today. He should have left class at the same time his fellow students did. He's about to do so when the door bangs open and Mandy walks in. He smiles, only for it to die a second later. Dammit Mandy. He's not ready for Mickey yet.

Ian takes a moment to curse the flutters in his stomach. Even while Ian's mad Mickey still affects him this way.

"Fix it!" Mandy commands her brother then just like that, leaves them alone together.

Ian diverts his eyes, opting instead to play with his fingers. "I stand by what I said Mickey," he starts quietly. "I don't want your apologies."

Mickey takes a step forward. "I _am_ sorry though." Ian nods, finally looking at his boyfriend. He can see just how sincere Mickey is. But;

"That doesn't matter!" Ian yells, standing up. "Not as long as you keep repeating the same fucking mistake!"

Mickey comes closer. "Is it really so bad though, Ian?" He asks and the redhead frowns. "My brothers have been making a living like this for years."

Ian shakes his head. "I want better for you."

Mickey takes a deep breath. "I know."

They look at each other silently for a few minutes till Ian speaks up. "What are you sorry for?"

"What?" A confused Mickey blinks up at his boyfriend.

"Your apology. What's it for?" Ian clarifies.

Mickey is not following. "For hurting you, and for lying."

Ian nods and hugs himself. "Is what I thought."

"Do you want me to fucking lie to you? Is that what you want?" Mickey is so close now they're mere inches apart. "Tell you that I am sorry I went on that run? I'm sorry i got shot at? I'm sorry I came through for my brothers? I'm sorry I secured a little bit for our future?" He gestures between them both. "Because I don't think lying to you would be the best way to go right now."

Ian swallows. "You're right. It wouldn't." He concurs.

Mickey lets out a shaddering breath, his bottom lip trembling. "If you want to break up with me just say it."

Ian picks up his bag that's by his feet. He slips it over his shoulder and chews the inside of his cheek before looking right at Mickey. "If I'm gonna lose you to prison anyway why does it matter if we break up?"

No, no, no, no, no, no. Mickey is panicking. This...this.... No! It can't... He can't... "You're being unreasonable Ian!" he grabs the redhead's hand.

Ian scoffs. _"I'm_ being unreasonable?"

"Why can't you just see things from my point of view?"

"Why can't you?" Ian counters.

Then he's walking away again. Dammit. Mickey feels like he's falling in a hole so deep there's no end. His breathing is coming fast and his heart is beating on overdrive. He's definitely on full panic mode right now.

"You know what, fine!" He shouts and Ian stops to look at him.

He narrows his eyes at Mickey and then his shoulders stiffen. He grits his teeth and it comes out more of a growl when he says; "Fine."

 

♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦

 

Once Mickey has washed away all his tears in the boys bathroom, he sniffs and looks at himself in the mirror. What the hell just happened? What can he do to make this right? If he tells Ian he won't do it again, the redhead won't believe him coz he promised last time only to break that promise.

How will he fix this? Ian seems done and Mickey doesn't know how to deal.

Heading back to class, he grabs his bag and checks to see the blunt he had this morning is still there. He then goes to seek out Dillon.

 

⚙

 

Finding his best friend and his crew under the bleachers, Mickey joins them, dropping next to Dillon. Jake, Wyatt and Wayne automatically disperse. Wyatt's parting shot though, makes Mickey smirk.

"I hope this means you're making up. He's been walking around acting like it's Mandy who broke up with him and it's a fucking downer."

"Fuck off Wyatt." Dillon snaps and the rest walk away laughing.

Mickey lights the blunt, takes the first drag then hands it to Dillon. "Thanks." The latter mumbles.

"How's your jaw?" Mickey inquires.

Dillon presses on said jaw even though the bruise is long gone by now. "I'll live."

They sit there smoking in silence until the whole thing's gone. Mickey appreciates the silence. After a while Dillon then gets up and offers Mickey his hand to help him up.

"We cool?" Mickey asks.

"We're cool." Dillon confirms with a smile and they go looking for the rest.


	69. Chapter 69

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooooo longer chapter to make u for delay?

“You look like shit.”

“Thanks. Thanks man, I feel like shit too.”

Dillon laughs, dropping next to Mickey on the couch and handing him a beer. “You and red still not talking, huh?”

Mickey sighs deeply, before rubbing a hand down his face. “He’s still pretty pissed. Or hurt. Or both.”

“Well, with good reason, I mean you _did_ fuck up.” Dillon reasons. “And you know that too otherwise you wouldn’t be drinking with me at nine o'clock in the morning.”

Mickey looks at his friend. “That’s the thing though. I am not sorry for the things Ian wants me to be sorry for.”

“What do you mean?”

“The reason we’re still fighting is because Ian wants to hear that I regret going on that run. I don’t.” Dillon frowns. “No man listen.” Mickey sits up and takes a sip of his beer. “Do I regret lying to Ian? Absolutely. Is guilt eating me up inside because I'm the reason we’re not together right now? Yeah!” he explains. “And yes, I could have done with the not getting shot at and not getting arrested but I don’ think its wrong for me to have helped out my brothers.”

Dillon nods. “I… okay.”

“My brothers, illegally or not, provide for our family. And I wanted to contribute to that. Also, I had Ian in mind. Anytime I've done this, I was picturing our future. Take for example college dorms, they fucking suck. Ian and I could get an apartment off campus. I can afford that.” He finishes. “Throughout the four years!”  

“Wow.” Dillon reaches for another beer off the six pac on the table. “Of course I see things your way Mickey Mick. But this is red we’re talking about.”

“I know. I know.” Mickey sighs again, finishing his beer. “I do feel bad about the lying though.” He breathes. “I feel fucking…”

“Then apologize for that.”

“I have! He just thinks I'll repeat the same mistake ‘cause I apologized once before and then…” he shakes his head. “I don’ wanna think about it, what's going on with you?”

Its Dillon's turn to sigh heavily. “That fucker Alfred is this close to bringing the old me back.”

“What’d he do?”

“He's not even bothering to hide the fact that he wants Mandy.” Dillon scoffs. “I don’ know how the asshole got Mandy's number, but he texted her the other day when we were together.”

“What?!”

“Yeah. Can you believe that shit?”

Dillon scoffs. “What I don’ get, is how he even has the balls knowing who I am. What I can do…”

“Yeah. Been wondering about that too.” Mickey sees a look on Dillon that he has never seen before. He looks a little defeated, heartbroken even, like he's already giving up. Which explains why he hasn’t handed Fred his ass yet. “Sup?” he sits up, concerned for his friend.

Dillon's places his beer on the table and leans his elbows on his knees. “I'm just a little worried that she might be encouraging him?”

“Mandy?”

“Yeah. I mean she did fuck Ian's brother that one time.”

“I can see why you’d think that.” Mickey nods. “But, Mands loves you man. She could have dated anyone before you but didn’t. You're clearly special or some shit.”

Dillon nods. “I hope you're right.”

“I'm sorry you’re going through this man.” He comforts just as a call comes through his phone.

“I'm sorry you’re going through your thing.” Mickey just grunts in reply as he checks his phone. His eyes widen in surprise. “What? What is it?”

“It’s Ian.” He's off the couch and walking away to receive the call before Dillon can reply. “Ian?”

“Are you alright?”

Mickey frowns, confused. “Ye…ah?”

Silence.

“You don’t know.” Ian says.

“Know what?”

“Your aunt died, Mandy just called me distraught.” Ian explains making Mickey frown even harder.

“Which aunt?”

“Your aunt Randa.”

“Shit.”

“Yeah. I'm at your house.”

“Is Mandy alright?” Mickey asks because if no one else she will be very affected by this death.

“She's… holding up.”

“On my way.”

“What's going on?” Dillon asks as soon as Mickey hangs up.

“Umm… my aunt Randa is dead.”

“Oh shit. I think Mandy may have mentioned her once or twice.” Dillon is already heading towards the door and putting on his shoes. “I'm coming with.”

 

♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦

 

 

Ian looks at Mandy who is still weeping in her mother’s arms. Growing up next to the Milkoviches, he knows the brothers are not close to their aunt, after Terry died they stopped visiting his sister. But Mandy has always liked her. Right now she regrets not having spent as much time with her lately. He looks at mama Milkovich and she's not reacting much. Randa has never been over, Ian is not aware of any of her visits so maybe they weren’t close either?

Mickey and Dillon come walking in thirty minutes later. Ian doesn’t hesitate when he steps towards his boyfriend? Are they broken up? He doesn’t know but this isn’t the time to think about that. He needs to ensure Mickey is alright.

Both boys meet by the hallway and stand facing each other. “Are you o…” Ian trails off when Mickey hugs him. He closes his eyes and hugs Mickey back, hoping to give him as much comfort as he needs.

Mickey is not sad. He didn’t know aunt Randa, hasn’t seen her since Terry died and that memory is completely faded. After their dad passed away he would forget she existed until Mandy would bring her up after visiting her. So no, he doesn’t need Ian's comfort for her death. But he does needs Ian's hold because he misses him. He has missed Ian's touch, has missed Ian looking at him with no anger in his eyes. So it may make him a horrible person but in the pretense of being upset he will take advantage of Ian being here for him now. So he tightens his arms around the redhead, smiling when Ian inhales his scent like his want to do.

Ian finally pulls away to look at him. “I'm fine.” Mickey replies. He doesn’t have to fake sadness because he's been sad ever since their fight two days ago. Since they fought after he came back from the run. If there is a way to fix them Mickey really hopes to find it soon. “Thanks for being here for me even though…”

“Of course.” Ian replies like it’s not even up for discussion. “No matter what I will always be there for you Mickey.”

“Okay my dear children. Have some tea and cookies. Help yourselves.”

Their mother offers the siblings that came. Jamie and Tony couldn’t be bothered but Joey and Iggy came in case their mom would be upset. Jamie said she wouldn’t be but they needed to see for themselves.

“Mickey, can I talk to you?”

“Sure ma.”

Mickey follows his mother to the kitchen, leaving everybody else in the living room chatting lightly. His mother sits by the kitchen table and he joins her.

“Are you okay?” his mother asks taking his hands.

“Ma, we weren’t close.”

His mother waves his words away with a frown. “Not the death of that woman.” She says. “Ian. You two are fighting, right?”

Mickey looks at their entwined hands. “Yeah.”

“But you’re okay now? I mean, he's here.”

Mickey looks up at his mother. “He’s here for me as a…” he clears his throat. “as a friend.”

Mickey watches his mother’s face contort in what looks like pain. “What happened?”

“I fu… I messed up.” He sniffs.

His mother frees one hand to caress his chin. “Can't you do anything to fix it?”

“Not what Ian wants.”

“Are you sure?”

Mickey sighs. “I don’t know.”

“So it _can_ be fixed.” Mickey doesn’t reply. His mother sighs. “Remember when you cut off that girl’s ponytail?”

Mickey groans, pulling his hands away to cover his face. “Ma.”

She chuckles. “Well you're nineteen now. I'm worried what you'll do if someone shows Ian interest now.” Mickey glares at the table, the thought alone making him angry. “My point exactly. Do not go crazy my child.”

“I won't.”

His mother stands. “Instead of worrying about some other guy, you should be worrying about fixing what you did so you don’t have to worry about intruders.”

“I know ma.”

“Good.”

Mickey stays sat in place even after she leaves, thinking about his relationship. She's right though, she's always right. But where to start and what to do is the issue.

“Hey.”

Mickey stiffens before relaxing. “Hi.”

He watches as Ian moves around the kitchen. He opens the tap, knocks a few utensils together, all the while not saying a thing. Mickey decides to wait him out, his eyes fixed on Ian's back and ass. When the redhead finally turns around holding two mugs, Mickey is quick to look away.  

Ian places one of the mugs in front of Mickey. “Hot chocolate. For old times’ sake.”

Mickey laughs, remembering how those many years ago Ian tricked him into getting into the Gallagher house with a promise of chocolate. “Thanks.” He mumbles. Mickey grasps his mug with both hands, enjoying the warmth it comes with. “Thought you were mad at me.” He starts quietly.

Ian takes a sip of his cocoa and licks his lips. “Doesn’t mean I'll ever stop being there for you.” He replies then adds hesitantly; “I love you.”

Mickey looks up sharply. “You do?”

Ian smiles gently. “You think it just goes away? Whether it’s a year, five years, ten years apart I would still feel this way.”

Mickey inhales deeply. “Then why can't we just–“

He trails off when Ian quickly gets up, pushing his seat backwards noisily. “Tell me when the funeral is. I'll be there.”

“Ian I–“

“Promise me you’ll ask for anything if you need it.” Ian interrupts him again.

Mickey shuts his eyes, trying to control his heart rate. “Ian, please.” He pleads, but when he opens his eyes again, his boyfriend is gone.

 

♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦

 

 

“UGH!”

Ian kicks at one of the chairs, by the kitchen table angrily. It had felt really good to see Mickey today without any of the animosity between them. It has felt like when they were fine and stable almost two and a half weeks ago. God, he loves Mickey so damn much this time apart is killing him. They need to resolve this, or not, but come to some sort of conclusion. Either way they need to move forward. Because where they are right now isn’t working.

Heck, they haven’t even decided if they’re broken up or not and it’s fucking frustrating!

Fucking Mickey!

Ian pulls his phone out. There is no one but him at the Gallagher house, and they won't be back for a while. Mickey and him need to talk.

**Come over. Need to talk.**

**Be there in five.**

Ian throws his phone on the table and paces back and forth as he waits impatiently. As the clock ticks by, the more upset he gets. He thinks about their fight, the first and the second time. He thinks about how Mickey not only broke his promise but lied to him. And to make matters worse he's not sorry for the right reasons and its frustrating Ian to no end.

Doesn’t matter anyway, at the end of the day this fight and the situation they're in is Mickey's fault. And Ian is mad. Has _been_ mad for a while now. So as soon as Mickey walks in through the kitchen door, Ian doesn’t even let him speak.

“Shut up!”

Mickey startles, standing in place. After how they'd parted today he thought they were in a good place. He doesn’t know what's happening right now, why Ian is yelling at him. “I… haven’t said anything.”

“This is all your fault!” Ian yells, pushing Mickey back.

The brunet staggers backwards a bit, then frowns and blinks up at his boyfriend. “I'm sorry Ian, how many times do you want me to apologize?”

“As many times as you need to! You're the reason I can't kiss you or hold you or fu… UGH!” He pushes Mickey again.

The shorter boy starts to breath heavily the more Ian keeps angrily pushing at him. “Ian, when a couple falls apart, the blame goes both ways.”

Ian scoffs. “Oh, fuck you. That doesn’t apply here and you know… fuck!” Ian cries out when his back hits their counter painfully after Mickey slams him against it.

“Would you just fucking accept to my apology?”

“Your apology means nothing to me!” Ian pushes Mickey away with all his strength and the latter lands on top of the table before sliding off and landing on the floor.

He stands up rubbing his back, his eyes shut as he waits for the pain to ebb away. “What the fuck?”

Ian takes a deep breath, but his heart is rabbiting in his chest the more Mickey continues to stand in front of him, still not telling Ian what he wants to hear. “I don’t want to lose you to prison you dick!”

“I am not going to fucking prison!” Mickey yells back.

“If you keep this up you will!”

“I. Am. Sorry. Do you want me to say it in another fucking language?”

With every yell they keep stepping closer to each other till they're only inches apart. Both boys stare at each other, breathing hard. Anger is coming off of Ian in waves and Mickey doubts he can be reasoned with at the moment.

“You are so fucking frustrating Mickey, I don’t even know what to do with you.”

“Ian that is not my intention.”

“Then why not just admit that you were wrong?!” Ian grabs both of Mickey's upper arms and literally shakes him.

Mickey pushes him off, Ian's grip is tight. “Get the fuck off me.”

“Make me.” Ian growls.

Mickey releases a long groan then pushes Ian towards the wall. The redhead cries out before head-butting Mickey. The brunette looks up at the redhead shocked, before running towards Ian with all his strength. They both land on the floor and roll a few times till they're on the living room carpet, Mickey landing on top of Ian.

“WHY ARE YOU SO GOD DAMN DIFFICULT?!”

“WHY ARE YOU?”

Ian reiterates. He then throws Mickey off him so he's the one on top. He glares down at the other boy. Mickey glares right back then lifts his head and bites hard on Ian's shoulder.

Ian curses loudly, pushing Mickey back to the floor with a hand to his face.  “What the fucking fuck was that!”

“Get the fuck off me!”

“Fuck you!”

Mickey spits on Ian's face and the redhead has had it. “Mickey, you are a fucking menace.” Ian growls angrily.

Mickey looks up at the redhead, can't help but take note of their position. His redhead is _so_ angry that his entire face is red and he's practically shaking with what he's made clear is frustration.

Mickey on the other hand… is getting hot. Like really hot. He gets that Ian is upset but they haven’t roughhoused in so long and he can't help that he's getting horny right now. Ian is hot. Sue him.

While Ian is still busy glaring at him for spitting at him, Mickey takes the chance to push him off. Ian won't allow it and they roll around some more, fighting for dominance. Somehow it ends up with both boys chocking each other with their legs. The brunet angrily removes Ian's shoes off, throwing them away so they stop digging into his face. The redhead does the same.

They both stop to breathe heavily, neither wanting to let the other go. It’s getting painful however so Mickey tickles Ian's feet. The redhead yelps and straddles Mickey’s legs from his position, pushing way upwards so his legs are on each side of Mickey's head and way above it.

Mickey has to laugh silently when it immediately downs on him that they are in the 69 position, only clothed. His cock betrays him and twitches in his pants.

“Are you fucking kidding me!”

Ian yells, but his warm breath is right on Mickey's very hard dick so he's not really helping matters really.

“You are fucking unbelievable.” Ian continues. “We are having a serious conversation here. Our relationship depends on this but here you are getting fucking hard. Can't you take this seriously Mickey? Because…

Mickey… Mickey doesn’t hear the rest. He is too busy staring at the crotch that’s right on his face. Oh, how he's missed Ian’s nine inches. He’d give anything to have that dick in his mouth right now. He subconsciously licks his lips. Mickey can't help himself. He cups Ian through his trouser.

The redhead freezes.

Ian drops his head and sighs. “Of course.” He says. “Of course you would think about sex at a time like this. It’s all you ever think about. Fucking. You’re disgusting.”

“Oh, _I'm_ disgusting?” Mickey scoffs. “Because I'm not the one about to stab me in the fucking eye with this fucking hard on!”

“Your hand is on my dick! Of course I'll get fucking hard!”

“Because you think about sex with me too. All the fucking time!”

Ian gasps when Mickey quickly undoes his belt, button and zip in little to no time. He then slides Ian's jeans up past his head, to Ian's legs and grabs his dick. The redhead shudders. “Fuck.” He then pushes his trouser lower till it’s all the way off. When Mickey takes him into his mouth, Ian also takes off Mickey's trouser, and the latter also helps him by sliding his jeans the rest of the way off. His head hovers over Mickey’s pulsating cock, while his own is already in the other boy’s mouth. “Fuck.” He repeats.

A pleased groan slips out of Mickey's mouth as hot, wet, suction engulfles the head of his erection. His eyelids immediately flutter closed as he grasps Ian's hips. His breath catches, his heart beat increasing as Ian's skillful tongue sucks every bead of precum from his rigid dick. The sounds coming out of Ian's mouth, the low moans, pulse straight through him, making him lose himself in that moment. Mickey curls his toes and grips Ian's hips tighter, sucking him off even more vigorously.

For a moment, Ian stops blowing Mickey so he can gasp for air, while Mickey expertly deep throats him. As Ian takes Mickey back into his mouth, it takes everything he can not to come down Mickey's throat.

They lick and suck at each other’s erections, bobbing their heads up and down as best as they can as they continue to pleasure each other. Ian can feel himself going crazy, and he starts fucking into Mickey's warm mouth. The latter gags a little as the act takes him by surprise, tears leaving his eyes as he just opens his mouth wider and lets Ian do as he pleases.

“Oh my Goooood.” Ian stops pleasuring Mickey to moan. Then he says; “This doesn’t mean anything.”

Mickey who had thought this means that Ian is on his way to forgiving him and taking him back pauses, a little taken aback. He thought Ian had caved and there's a pain in his chest even as pleasure courses through him as Ian continues to stroke him. But he says; “Oh I know!”

Undressing for Mickey and sucking his cock had taken little to no convincing and its pissing Ian off. Mickey is still a great influence to him and Ian is weak when it comes to him. It makes him angry. So he strokes Mickey harder, faster, making the brunet thrust upwards with a curse of Ian's name.

“Good.” Ian says. “Because I am done with you fucking up and getting away with it.”

“Like I don’ let you get away with shit you asshole.”

“Fuck you!”

“Fuck off!”

“Oh shut up and put your mouth into use. Let it do the only thing it knows how.”

Then Ian is back to sucking Mickey's cock like it has personally offended him as he grips the shorter boy’s thighs hard enough to bruise. Mickey who had a ready retort, moans as the insult completely evaporates as soon as Ian's mouth is back on his cock. So he pulls Ian's dick into his mouth and goes back to enthusiastically sucking Ian off too. He spanks the ass in front of him hard out of spite and the redhead groans loudly making Mickey shiver from the vibrations.

Spittle is sliding down Mickey's crack and Ian fingers spread it around his hole before pushing a finger in. Mickey lifts his head from the unexpected act and ends up deep throating Ian again.

The redhead shudders and groans loudly and then spreads Mickey's thighs roughly, bending the brunet’s legs so his feet are planted on the carpet. Before Mickey's knows what's happening Ian is sucking on his fingers and putting them inside his hole. He then fingers and scissors him as he goes back to sucking his cock. Mickey moans filthily, sending vibrations through Ian's cock. In response the redhead buckles his hips, shoving his pulsing length down Mickey's throat.

Their bodies are reacting to each other immensely, heat building and increasingly quickly.

They’ve never had angry sex before, where they touched and grabbed and sucked each other off so roughly and painfully. But it’s so hot at the same time. Like now as Ian fingers him mercilessly with two fingers, while his tongue and mouth don’t relent on Mickey's cock.

Mickey is going insane. His mind is getting completely blown away and he doesn't know what to concentrate on anymore. The mouth-watering taste on his tongue, his dick deep down Ian's throat, or Ian's fingers, that start jabbing against his prostate. It's too much, and he doesn't feel like holding his impending orgasm back for very long. Sex with them has always been great and this is no exception.

By the time Ian is pulling off his cock and sliding off his body, Mickey is ready to climax. The redhead grabs his hips roughly and turns him around just as roughly. Once Mickey's on his knees, Ian spits on his crack and then his own dick before grabbing the tip to guide it into Mickey's hole. As Ian pushes in, Mickey slides forward and the redhead grabs his waist, pulling him back.

“Stay, put.” He commands.

His voice is so firm and authoritative Mickey's dick leaks onto the carpet. “Then stop wasting fucking time and get to.”

“You fucking…” Ian trails off as he pushes in and completely bottoms out in one full swoop.

Mickey's whole body trembles as his lover’s length stretches him, the pain slight, but in a way he's been longing for. The redhead shimmers his hips so he situates himself in the way he deems fitting. Then he's holding onto Mickey's right shoulder and left hip and going to town. He pulls out then pushes back in forcefully, making Mickey let out shallow pants.

Ian speeds up his pace, thrusting rhythmically into the tight heat that he has missed so fucking much and can't believe he's having it right at this moment.

Mickey's thighs quiver and his ass clenches and unclenches around the thick throbbing dick that’s fucking into him with no mercy. Angry fucking or not, it’s pretty damn hot and Mickey is loving it. He moans euphorically, meeting Ian halfway with each single hard thrust.

Ian abruptly shifts his weight and repositions himself between Mickey's thighs, pulling the older boy closer and making him yell out in pleasure when his cock brushes against his prostate for the first time. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Mickey yells digging his fingers into what he can grab of the carpet.

It feels incredible, being filled up by his man again. Even though he doesn’t know when he’ll have this again. _Especially_ since he doesn’t know when they’ll get to do this again.

Ian bites on his bottom lip so he doesn’t call out _baby_ or _my love_ as pleasure overtakes his entire body at being back in the familiar warmth that he is completely obsessed with. He however can't help groaning loudly, his eyes clenching shut as even more pleasure overwhelms him.

Mickey hears his partner growl as the thrusting speeds up and becomes even more forceful, something Mickey's didn’t think was possible. The redhead’s rhythm stutters as he sighs. Mickey can hear that he is about to explode in no time. Good. Mickey is very close too.

A wave of euphoria courses through his entire body, bringing every cell in him to life. He wants to finish, his cock already begging for release. Ian is relentless, still fucking him like there's no tomorrow, drawing Mickey closer to the edge with every powerful thrust. The prickling from his gut starts to expand to his stomach, his balls beginning to tighten and heat taking over his skin.

“I'm gonna come!” He whines, as Ian pounds him closer to orgasm. Mickey reaches one hand between his legs to get the needed friction for his release.

“No!” Ian demands, hitting his hand away. “I'm going to fill you up and then you’re going to come untouched!“ Ian's words are pure torture, however the tone in his voice doesn't help put off his climax. “You fucking hear me?“

Mickey's body arches in painful pleasure, as he nods his agreement. “ _Fuuuck!_  Do it then!“ he commands too, preparing himself for the hot liquid that's going to coat his inner walls at any time.

Ian groans, as his thrusts become more haphazard and his hips begin to stutter. Mickey moans loudly with him, when the redhead presses on his sweet spot relentlessly. Then he’s crying out as he cums as the same time Ian spills his seed deep inside him.

“Fuck.” Ian moans as he slowly pulls out.

Mickey drops down on the carpet, trying to catch his breath. “Ian.”

“Don’t.” Ian says before gathering his clothes and quickly rushing upstairs.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys, it's chapter 69. i had to. he he heee  
> the idea was put in my head by Ela ( **mixedemotions** on ao3)my fellow perv who also helped me with it. i thought u guys might appreciate it since things are pretty shitty atm
> 
> so that 69 was hot, huh?  
> well, we have Julia to thank for that a.k.a stars_fall_on  
> she is one of the queens of smut on here and she was glad to help. be sure to check out her stuff like _Lovers on screen_
> 
> kudos & all comments welcome!!!


	70. Chapter 70

Ian is super upset when he wakes up. If what he did the whole night can even be called sleeping. He must be radiating anger too because his family doesn’t speak a word to him when he goes down for breakfast. He hasn’t slept, kept tossing and turning the entire night, caressing the I&M chain in his neck, the ring on his finger that he never takes off and thinking about his relationship and getting frustrated at the direction its taking. His and Mickey's relationship is getting worse and it seems there's nothing Ian can do. He has told Mickey what he wants, but it’s either the other boy doesn’t get what Ian is asking of him or he doesn’t want to do what Ian is asking of him.

Ian is thinking the latter. He loves Mickey but his boyfriend has always been stubborn. No one can make him do something he doesn’t want to do. Apparently, not even Ian.

Ian thought that Mickey would take a different direction from his older brothers, but it seems the youngest Milkovich son is bent on following their footsteps. Ian remembers the conversation he had with mama Milkovich about Mickey being different and thinks how wrong they’d both had been. If only it was something less risky and dangerous, then Ian would support Mickey 100%. But this, he can't stand by and watch Mickey waste his life. At least not as his boyfriend.

Which is why he comes to a conclusion. It is the most difficult decision Ian has ever made. But they have to break up. He loves Mickey and he will be waiting to get back together when he realises that living as a thug is not the way to live. He should leave that kind of risk to his older brothers who have been doing this for years and have even built a name for themselves in the criminal world.

But he won’t stand by and watch the boy he loves end up prison, a hospital or worse dead.

He honestly doesn’t know what Mickey's thinking and he wishes the other boy would tell him.

He still doesn’t say a word to anyone once he's done eating. He just walks out of the house and heads to school. He is still angry and pissed off that the only relationship he has ever been in, the only relationship he's ever known is ending this way. He is fucking frustrated and it’s messing him up, the thought of not having Mickey as his boyfriend. So when he walks into the school among the first few students to arrive and spots Freddy, he can't control what happens next.

Ian finds himself walking angrily towards his schoolmate and getting to him in a few long strides. He angrily grabs Freddy’s shoulder and turns him around.

“What the hell?” Freddy looks at Ian shocked. “Ian?”

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Ian demands.

Fred frowns at him and takes a step back. “What are you talking about?” he inquires, his voice much more quiet which tells Ian he already knows what this is about.

“I like you Fred. I always have. Do _not_ make that change now.”

“I like her. I am allowed to like her.”

“SHE HAS A MOTHERFUCKING BOYFRIEND!” Ian slaps both hands on Fred’s chest and pushes. “You’re not allowed to like her!”

Fred licks his lips and shakes his head. “Ian, no disrespect, but this has nothing to do with you.”

“She's my best friend it has _everything_ to do with me.”

Fred is right of course. And under normal circumstances he would probably be calmer than this and much more reasonable. But right now he is angry and he needs to direct that anger somewhere. He is close to getting physical when someone grabs his right arm –that’s about to land a hit- from behind.

“Ian stop!”

Ian grunts and turns around angrily. “Let me handle him.” He says through clenched teeth.

“Not like this red.” Dillon shakes his head. “Not here. Beat it dick.” He directs at Fred who takes off without even shutting his locker.

Ian is still breathing hard and he slowly tries to calm down. Dillon waits him out.

“You cool?” he asks once Ian has a taken one last loud body inhale.

“Yeah.” He replies looking towards the direction Fred took off to. “Why you letting him get away with this?”

“’’Cause I'm afraid if I touch him I’ll kill him.”

Ian nods. “Right. Leaving it to Mandy, huh?”

“When we do talk about it I’ll tell her that, yeah. You ready for class?”

They head towards their first class, just as the first teacher walks down the hallway. Ian is glad Dillon just stopped him from getting detention.

                                                                          

♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦

 

 

Mickey can already imagine what Ian will say when they get a chance to have a one on one again. Truth be told Mickey would rather they just angry fucked again but knows that’s just wishful thinking. He knows Ian will suggest they break up. He can feel it in his fucking bones. He knows the redhead better than he knows himself. This is the direction they're heading. Where they’ve been heading since this stupid fight started.

He caresses the ring on his finger, looks at it and swallows.

They're breaking up and even though Ian is making the call, its Mickey's fault. He wants to stop this, wants to lie to Ian and tell him he takes his actions back, but he doesn’t. And he would rather they break up than lie to the boy he loves.

Mickey's mind can't stop playing tricks on him as he watches Ian and his desk mate Cayden. Can't help remembering that the last time they were sought of broken up the two boys fucked. He eventually got over that fact and came to accept their friendship, even though he may have thrown it at Ian during their fight. But that was then. Now with the possibility of a break up Mickey can't help but go there and it makes his chest ache. Will they pick up where they left off? Will Ian decide he does like Cayden as more than a friend now?

The thought of anyone, not just Cayden next to Ian, being with Ian. It just hurts.

He can't picture them not being together. Can't picture himself dating anyone who's not Ian or the redhead doing the same.

This is going to fucking suck.

“Look at this shit.” Dillon drops the school newspaper in front of Mickey during lunch. He was busy watching Ian where he's seated with his teammates at the jock table today. He tears his eyes away to look at what he's sure he doesn’t want to see; “The school newspaper.” Dillon drops next to him. “Guess what made the headline?”

**GALLAVICH ON THE ROCKS**

Mickey groans. “How does he even know this shit?” he looks at Dillon. “Do me a favour, when you finally kick his ass, break both his motherfucking hands.”

Dillon laughs as Mickey goes through the article on page 3.

 _The school power couple is in trouble. Sources watching them closely have confirmed that the couple hasn’t been speaking to each other for quite a while now._ There is a photo of them passing each other in the hallways and they look like strangers. _We talked to a classmate Avery Winters and this is what she had to say;_

Mickey is already rolling his eyes.

_“As we all know when Ian and Mickey aren’t fighting they’re usually inseparable. So if this is not a sign of their break up, I don’t know what is.”_

He throws the paper across the table, doesn’t care to read the rest of it. This is exactly what mickey didn’t want; because he didn’t care what people thought about him, he doesn’t want to be their entertainment anymore. He just wants to be with Ian.

“I'm sorry man.” Dillon says. Mickey grunts in response. “I take it the situation is still unresolved?”

“Yeah.” Mickey takes a bite of his lunch then pushes it away.

“Fucking Fred. You know Ian almost beat him up this morning?”

“What?” Mickey frowns at Dillon surprised. “Why? Oh. He did?”

“Yeah. He was pretty fucking angry. He would have gotten himself in trouble if I hadn’t walked in when I did.”

That’s news to Mickey. But as surprised as he is that Ian wanted to get violent, he knows the reason why.

“Fuck.” He leans back on his cafeteria chair.

“Yep.”

Mickey is still letting the new information simmer when some guy walks over to their table. “Hi guys. My name’s Bobby. Mind if I sit here?”

“Fuck off.” Mickey replies and the guy immediately turns around with his tray.

                                                                          

♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦

 

 

People are still on lunch break but Ian is at his desk leaning his head in his hands.

He hasn’t had to make a friend since Mickey, and Mandy kinda just came with Mickey. Sure there’s Cayden but they started that friendship with fucking. And they're not at that place where he would go to the guy if he was in shit. He is a friendly person overall but he doesn’t know how to make friends.

All he knows is that Mickey is all he needs. And now he has to find someone else? Someone else to be that for him? He doesn’t have that kind of history with anyone else. Has never shared that kind of closeness with anyone else. How is he supposed to find _that_?

He _doesn’t_ want find that.

“So is it true?” Ian startles when he feels hot breathe in his ear.

“Barry what the fuck?” he wipes the moist in his ear. “Back off.” He says pushing the guy off. “Is what true?”

Barry raises what looks like the school paper. “About you and Mickey.”

“I stopped paying attention to that when they decided my love life needed to be featured every week.”

Barry takes the sit in front of Ian. “Yeah but you two have held the title of best couple year after year. Of course  the student body cares if you're still fucking.”

Ian sighs tiredly. “Can I help you?”

Barry taps at the headline _Gallavich On The Rocks_ which makes Ian's chest ache. “According to this, you’re available.”

Ian laughs. “Are you seriously hitting on me right now?”

Barry leans back, offended. “I am not good enough?”

“No.” Ian replies automatically. “Anyone who's not Mickey will never be good enough.” Barry’s face clears like that makes him feels better. “That being said, you are the last person I’d date.”

Barry is back to looking offended. “The fuck Ian?”

“How are you surprised?” the redhead asks laughing again. “Didn’t you help spread syphilis in the school?”

Barry sputters a few times before he finally get out; “It was chlamydia!”

Ian nods. “Yeah, that sounds _so_ much better.”

He looks pointedly at the guy before waving him away with his left hand. Barry walks away looking dejected. Ian just shakes his head, knowing that was just the first proposition of many. He dreads them.

Until then he needs to get ready for tomorrow’s game so he gets up and heads to practice.

                                                                          

♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦

 

       The fight doesn’t stop Mickey from attending the big game taking place at their school that weekend. Watching Ian playing seems like some tradition he shouldn’t ever break. It being a weekend and all, means they can sneak in alcohol which is a huge plus.

Dillon and the guys seat to his right as they situate themselves before the game starts. The entire student body and loved ones are in attendance and not to mention supporters of the opposing team too so it’s pretty packed. And noisy. Mickey welcomes it. It’s a distraction that prevents his thoughts from overwhelming him.

He pulls out his pack of cigarettes and lights one, nudging Dillon to pick one. His best friend borrows a lighter too and mumbles a soft ‘thanks’ then just like Mickey, looks back at the field where Ian is stretching talking to Evans. Mickey swallows at how good he looks.

“Hey, mind of I bum one?” Mickey turns to the guy on his left, pushing his pack towards him. “Thanks.” The guy smiles at him. “I'm Bobby.”

Mickey frowns thinking the name sounds familiar. “Mickey.” The guy nods then looks back at the field. Mickey chews the inside of his cheek then whispers in Dillon’s ear; “Who’s this fucker, do we know him?”

Dillon looks past Mickey to glance at Bobby. “Yeah, he wanted to join our table at lunch yesterday but you told him to fuck off.”

“So it’s not a coincidence he's seated next to me.”

Dillon blows out smoke through his nods with a chuckle. “Most likely, yeah.”

 That doesn’t sit well with Mickey. “The fuck does he want?”

Dillon shrugs. “Fuck if I know.” He then stands up and claps before yelling; “GO MANDY!!!” A few more people join him in the cheering and Mandy smiles up at him then waves her pompoms, kicks her foot up before blowing him a kiss. He lets out a satisfied grin.

They both turn to where Fred is standing down at the bottom bleachers taking photos, not surprised to see he caught that. Dillon flips him off with both hands and the journalist looks away.

Mickey laughs as Dillon sits down with a triumphant grin. Mickey takes that moment to glance at Ian and he finds him smiling at the exchange too. He had missed seeing that gorgeous expression on his face.

                                                                          

♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦

 

By halftime all the beers Mickey's been drinking are taking a toll on his bladder. He whispers in Dillon's ear as their school cheers for being two goals ahead. “Gonna hit the can, be right back.”

Dillon nods and makes way for Mickey to pass. He's laughing at something Wyatt is saying when Mickey’s new stalker gets up too. He frowns and watches the guy follow Mickey.

“That’s strange.” He mutters to himself.

At the same time he sees Ian down a full bottle of water before pouring the rest on his head. He then walks towards the couch, whispers something in his ear and the coach looks at his watch before nodding and saying something Dillon doesn’t catch. Then Ian is quickly running towards the school too. It occurs to Dillon he's taking a bathroom break too.

He gets a bad feeling and reaches for his phone to call Mickey. He curses when his best friend’s phone vibrates in his left pocket. He curses when he remembers he’s the one with Mickey's phone.

“Dammit.”

“What's up?” Jack asks.

Dillon hands him his beer. “I gotta go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s- this would be a good time to reassure you like i did people on tumblr.  
> Mickey and Ian will **never** cheat on each other. Not in this fic. It's the one thing i know Carisa (the owner of this prompt) can't stand so no, i wouldn't go there.  
>  jsyk
> 
> that being said; all kudos n comments welkam!


	71. Chapter 71

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so i was consulting Carisa like i usually do when i forget stuff in my own story (Yeah, that happens) and she made me realise i have been messing up the timelines. ha haa. so since its too late in the story to change this, i'm just going to clarify. First of all i have said this before, but i don' know shit about football so i didn't know there were seasons. Football in Inseparable is throughout the year. My bad. 
> 
> Second, and most important, in my country, school whether its primary or high school, or college, everything starts in January. New semesters or whatever, school begins in January. that has been my thinking when writing this story. so incase you've gotten confused at one point or another while reading this, that's why.
> 
> so rn we are around May/April 
> 
> just wanted to let u guys know that.
> 
> ALSO; mad, mad, mad, major props to Ela aka my baby, aka Mixedemotions here on ao3 for everytime she allows me to bounce ideas off of her. and everytime she shares her thoughts with me when i'm feeling stuck.  
> Thanks Babe!

Turns out Dillon is too late because by the time he's getting to the bathroom, an angry Ian still with his football gear on is running out of the boy’s bathroom angrily the door slamming loudly behind him. He stands and looks towards the it before punching the wall. Hard. Dillon sees his hand come back bloody and knows things have just gotten from bad to worse. Ian rubs both eyes with the heel of his hands then runs past Dillon.

“Ian!” Dillon tries to stop him but the redhead glares at him.

“Fuck off!” before running off angrily.

Dillon sighs and hopes he doesn’t fuck up the second half of the game seeing as he's the team captain. That is if he’ll be able to play with that hand.

The brown haired boy takes a deep breath before walking into the bathroom. He finds the Bobby kid on the ground right as Mickey kicks his stomach. Bobby groans loudly holding onto his midsection.

“YOU FUCKING IDIOT!” Mickey yells. “My relationship is already hanging on a fucking thread!” he kneels and grabs Bobby by his shirt. “The fuck did you do?!”

He's about to punch the already severely bruised boy which prompts Dillon to make a move. He rushes to his best friend’s side and grabs Mickey's hand, thus stopping him from landing a punch that would have probably made Bobby pass out.

“Let go of me!”

Dillon holds onto Mickey even tighter, though it’s really hard right now due to how angry the brunet is. “Run you idiot!” he yells at Bobby who’s still writhing on the ground.

The other boy finally stands up –which takes a lot of effort- then limps out of the boy’s bathroom. Dillon doesn’t let go of Mickey until he's sure Bobby has gotten away. When he loosens his hold Mickey pulls away angrily.

“The fuck did you let him get away for?”

“You wanna go to prison for fucking murder?” Dillon snaps.

Mickey spits on the floor between his legs then buries his head there. Dillon doesn’t say anything, sensing the other boy needs silence. When Mickey lifts his head however, he's sniffing and his eyes are red like he's trying too hard not to let the tears fall.

Dillon scoots closer so they're shoulder to shoulder and just sits there next to Mickey, hoping his silent comfort is enough.

.

“What happened?” the taller boy asks after what could possibly be half an hour.

“I came to the bathroom and that fucker was right behind me. I just…” he sighs. “I had just walked out of the stall when he slams me against the wall. Before I can even get my bearings he fucking plants one on me.”

“What?”

“Can you believe that? Me of all people. He _kisses_ me. What about me made him think…” Mickey breathes loudly in and out before pinching the bridge of his nose and sniffing again. “And of course that’s when Ian walks in because of course he does.” He slaps the floor angrily. “And I froze. I froze like a fucking idiot which just made it look worse than it actually was.”

“Shit.” Dillon stretches his legs out. “This is not good.”

“No shit.” Mickey counters. “And we’re not talking, things are already shitty so it’s that much harder to explain. God only knows where his mind went.”

 

♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦

 

They win.

But even as the crowd goes wild the team isn’t happy. And it’s all Ian's fault. He really hopes his teammates go easy on him.

He tried so hard not to think about he saw when he followed Mickey to the bathroom. And by doing so he ended up ruining the game for everybody. He hogged the ball whenever it was passed to him and refused to pass it to anyone, opting to score all the goals himself. He was too angry and needed to put that anger somewhere. Ian was not a team player during the second half of the game. The coach yelled so hard he got red in the face and his teammates couldn’t stop glaring and cursing him out. Still, they passed him the ball and he scored most of the times but he did everything by himself which is not at all what their coach instils in them during practice.

This is not good. This isn’t good at all, considering the fact that there's a scout for the Chicago State Cougars in the front bench. It had all been great in the first half and the coach kept giving him a thumbs up and nodding towards the scout who was watching Ian intently and taking notes down.

Now his thoughts are fucked up, he's hurting, he's in the worst mood and the last thing he cares about is if he has just lost his chances of getting a scholarship to one of the best school in Illinois.

“What the hell happened out there?” Cayden demands one they're in the locker room.

“Yeah man, what the fuck?” Evans concurs.

“You realise coach would have pulled you out if you weren’t being scouted, right?” Cayden continues. “You alright?”

Ian ignores them in favour of finishing undressing and getting into a shower stall. He places both palms the wall and welcomes the hot water on his back.

Shit.

♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦

 

Coach summons Ian to talk to him later. The scout has been watching Ian for months so apparently tonight’s game didn’t ruin his chances. This is great news and redhead even hugs the coach and forces a smile because this is great fucking news after all. He just wishes he had the high spirits that usually come with such amazing news. Ian's future is looking up and he should be happier. He should be telling everyone and celebrating. Now his heart aches and he's keeping incredible news to himself. He doesn’t even have the heart to tell Fiona who would appreciate not worrying about where Ian will go to college or where the money will come from.

Ian sighs and glances at his phone and the 7 unopened text messages.

**We have to talk**

**It was nothing**

_Ian wants to talk to Mickey. He’s not looking forward to replaying their fight all over again, but he is curious to see where Mickey is at. Both of them can feel it by now that they are on the verge of a break up, so Ian wants to see if their relationship is still salvageable. So taking a deep breath, he pushes the door open and steps in._

_His heart drops to the floor and he stops breathing. He blinks a few times trying to ensure what he's seeing is actually happening. Recalls the 4 minute kiss that happened months ago for some reason, then high tails it out of there. Doesn’t wait to see if it will turn into a make out or not. Doesn’t wait to see if Mickey is really kissing someone else or vice versa._

_Someone else’s lips against Mickey’s are enough to have Ian running out of there as he tries to figure out how to breathe and his heart tries to go back to a normal heartbeat_

“FUCK!” Ian kicks at a stray rock so hard he thinks he's broken his toes. He goes through the texts Mickey sent him again.

**I don’t even fucking know the guy**

**Ian please**

**HE kissed me!**

**We need to talk.**

**Nothing happened.**

Ian sniffs and rubs his wet eyes angrily. He should’ve gotten a better look at that guy but he got too angry and left before he could do anything like bash that fucking guy’s head in. He hates that people are all over them now that the school knows they’re at a bad place.

He hates that people feel they have a right to approach any of them now that Gallavich is _on the rocks_ as the school paper quoted.

He puts his phone back in his pocket without replying and continues on his walk home.

♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦

 

Mickey storms into the Gallagher house and dashes upstairs. Ian and Lip are smoking on the redhead’s bed. “Get the fuck out, I wanna talk to Ian.”

Lip knowing exactly what's going on doesn’t argue but instead just raises his hands in surrender and follows the order after patting Ian on the back once.

“Did you get my texts?” Mickey inquires.

Ian who doesn’t look at him puts out his cigarette then says; “Yeah. Nothing happened.” He says sounding bored, or exhausted. Mickey isn’t sure.

“And?” he prompts, desperate.

Ian finally looks up at him. “What?”

“You don’t believe me?”

Ian just shakes his head because that’s not the fucking issue and he really doesn’t feel like repeating for the one hundredth time why he is upset with Mickey.

Ian just got the best news today. Coach told him that in spite of the fact that he didn’t play like he should have, the college scout is still very interested in him and the highest possibility is that the scholarship is pretty much his. But while he should be celebrating that news, he is here listening to Mickey trying to explain how _nothing_ _happened_ when that isn’t even the fucking issue right now. Sure it feels good to know Mickey hasn’t moved on from Ian, but their fight goes way deeper than that. They have bigger issues than that. And Ian, now that he's pissed and thinking about it, he _is_ tired of having the same God damn argument. So he just sits there and lets Mickey talk.

“Ian I don’t know who that fucking guy was and I didn’t kiss him back. You _have_ to believe that.” Mickey is saying. “This is just another…”

When did Ian lose control of their relationship?  
When did they stop seeing things the same way?  
When did everything get so fucked?

Ian has never felt so lost and confused before. It takes a few minutes for him to notice Mickey stopped talking. “Are you done?”

Mickey takes a deep breath his eyes wet then nods. “Yeah.”

Ian stands up nodding too. “Okay. ‘Cause I think so are we.”

“Ian.” Mickey's voice breaks. “No.”

“It has to be this way.”

“Because of a kiss that I had no fucking control over?!” Mickey yells. Ian starts to say something but he talks over him. “Because I did something illegal for Jamie? I have apologised for…”

“Mickey stop.”

Mickey does, even as he breathes unevenly. His chest gets tighter with every word coming out of Ian's mouth.

“Just stop.” Ian repeats, his face contorting in pain before continuing. “We grew up together and we’re each other’s firsts in everything but maybe… Ian swallows. “Maybe that doesn’t mean we end up together.”

“Ian.”

“You know I'm right Mick. What you want is not what I want.”

“But I do!”

Ian shakes his head ‘no’ adamantly. “No you don’t. And that’s okay.” It’s not. It couldn’t be further from okay. “People drift all the time.” They do, but Ian and Mickey shouldn’t be in that category. “It happens.”

Mickey stands frozen in place, trying to figure out if he heard Ian correctly. He tries to talk but nothing comes out.

“Mickey please…” Ian pleads. “Please go.”

 

♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦

 

“Colleges.” Wilson is saying as he slams forms on top of his desk. “I want everyone after this lesson to grab a form and fill in their prospects. Then you will go see Mr Nelson who will then help you fill and send in your application forms.”

Mickey groans and leans back.

“I take it you have none Milkovich?” their teacher smirks at him. “On this side I have results for your finals.”

“Yes.” A few people hiss and clap eager to see if they passed.

“You still wanna go to North Western?” Dillon whispers and Mickey finds himself glancing at Ian. The plan was to go to the same college. They’d really liked North Western because of their music and athletics programme. And Mickey hadn’t cared as long as he gets an education and he and Ian stick together.

So much for that.

“Need to know where he's going.”

Dillon doesn’t need to ask who. “Rumour has it he got a scholarship.”

Mickey's jaw drops. “What?” he hisses trying to keep it down. “For football?” Dillon nods. “Where?” his friend shrugs. The brunet glances at Ian and swallows when their eyes meet. The redhead looks away. If they’d still been together Ian would have already shared the news and they’d be celebrating. But Mickey hasn’t even heard anything from Mandy.

He feels so bad that instead of being happy at the news Ian is gloom as fuck.

Everything fucking sucks.

 

♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦

 

 

“Mikhailo.” Mama Milkovich hugs Mickey when he walks into the kitchen. “How was school?”

“School was school ma.” He replies dryly.

“We were talking with Fiona today and she doesn’t know what college you boys want to go to either.” She frowns. “Why don’t I know what schools my baby likes?”

“Because…” Mickey trails off. He can't give the reasons without breaking down right now.

His mom takes both his hands. “Whatever you need. I'm here.” She then gets up with a smile. “Now call that boyfriend of yours and tell him it’s been too long before he had dinner with us.”

“I can't.” Mickey ducks his head.

Mama Milkovich sighs. “You still haven’t fixed things yet?”

“It’s not that easy ma.”

She nods severally. “Maybe y’all just need time, right?”

Mickey slumps back in the kitchen chair.  He doubts it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry :(


	72. Chapter 72

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> props to Ela (mixedemotions) my muse!!!  
> thanks babes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_6 Weeks Later…._

 

Fiona places a bowl of cereal in front of Ian. No scratch that, place is a generous term because milk splashes all over Ian's chest from how hard it lands on the counter. Ian clicks his tongue.

“This is why I wanted to do it myself.” He glares at her then sighs down at his t-shirt. Now he's going to have to change. “What's your problem?”

Fiona stares him down. “I refuse to believe what happened between you and Mickey can't be fixed.” Ian just glares at her. “The more time you waste the more days keep passing. And the more days pass, do you know what happens?” Ian doesn’t reply. “Do you want Mickey to move on? Huh?”

“I don’ have to listen to this.” Ian gets up and rushes upstairs to change his T-shirt so he can go to work.

It has been like this with his family since schools closed for the summer. They have not been shy about telling him what they think about their break up. Lip is the only one who knows the reason, and even he thinks Ian is an idiot. Just like Mickey he insists that nothing bad happened and so everything is fine. He thinks Ian should have just let everything go.

Not surprising coming from a person who has never been in a functioning relationship for longer than a month.

Ian rushes out of their house and towards the L. He knows he's going to be late (he doesn’t think about how Mickey would have dropped him off in the past. He doesn’t) and he hopes Linda won't chew him out. This is the most likely because she trusts Ian since he hasn’t given her any reason not to so far. Work has been a good distraction this summer. Being there for most of the day is good. He likes it; having something to do.

“Really Ian?” Lukas the guy who replaced Mickey when his boy… ex quit is leaning by the closed door with his arms crossed.

“I'm sorry man. My sister poured fucking milk on me.”

Lukas laughs. “Siblings.”

Once they're in and Ian has turned the sign to _open_ , Lukas takes care of the stocking while Ian does the mopping. He gets a text from Mandy asking him what he wants her to bring him for lunch. It’s something she's being doing most days; bringing him comfort food. He's not complaining.

Ian has to say his separation from Mickey is easier when they don’t have to see each other every day unlike when they’re attending school. It’s not easy per say, it can't be easy breaking up with Mickey. It can't be easy knowing the love of his life can't just walk in here and make out with him. An ache passes through his stomach and finds himself rubbing it as he wipes the floors.

The day passes relatively slow and boring with Ian seated behind the counter alternating between reading magazines and watching people come and go.

“Heads up, your stalker’s here.” Lukas yells from the back of the store with a laugh.

Ian groans and slams his head on the counter. “Doesn’t he ever give up?”

 

  * ●●••••●●●●



 

Mickey looks at his empty cigarette pack. He scowls at it then glances at Iggy’s on the table.

“Don’ even think about it.” His brother snaps before reaching for his pack quickly and putting it behind him on the couch. “If I even let you touch this I won't have any cigarettes.” He glares at Mickey then goes back to watching the TV. “Been smoking more than usual lately. Maybe try not being broken up with Gallagher.”

Mickey groans. “Really?” he snaps. “Can a day please go by where my family doesn’t giving me shit for the break up?”

“No can do.” Mandy walks into the living room with Dillon right behind her. “You two apart doesn’t make sense and we don’t get why you couldn’t solve your shit. If me and Dillon broke up every time we fought we’d have broken up immediately after we first started dating.”

“Yeah man.” Dillon concurs. “I mean couples fight. I don’t understand how you going on an illegal run, getting shot at and arrested is the reason for your break up.”

Beat.

“That does sound pretty bad.” Mandy says and Iggy and Dillon mumble their own agreements.

Mickey doesn’t say anything but instead stares at his empty pack. He hasn’t seen Ian in 6 weeks and he misses him like crazy. He wants to touch him wants to kiss him, heck he’d settle for just seeing him. As everyone around him stops berating him and does their own thing, Mickey wonders what would happen if he went to Linda’s store right now.

Would Ian yell at him?  
Would he smile at him?  
Would he glare angrily right before kicking Mickey out?  
  
Does Ian miss him like Mickey misses him? Does his chest ache every time he recalls about the days they were happy or when he looks at their matching tattoo or his ring?

The ring.

_The rings stay on no matter what._

That’s what they’d agreed. That no matter what was going on the rings would stay on. Ian was pretty pissed at Mickey this time around to the extent of ending their relationship. It would put Mickey at ease seeing that ring and confirming that’s it’s still on Ian's finger.

With that thought Mickey feels even more determined to go over to the store. He's taking a risk, Ian might not want to see him but Mickey needs to. Seeing that ring still on Ian's finger will make him feel better. So much better knowing all hope isn’t lost.

He gets up and heads towards his room to change. “Going to get smokes.” He announces on his way out then gets in his and Ian's car. He recalls how Ian forgave him for the car and wishes the redhead would have done the same this time too.

Among other things Mickey feels guilty for what he did thinking Ian loves him too much and would therefore have forgiven him. Look how badly that turned out.

 

  * ●●••••●●●●



 

Ian sighs for what feels like the twentieth time. “Kyle, please go away.” He pleads before flipping a page in the magazine he's perusing.

Kyle Parker is definitely not in high school. He is a tall –taller than Ian- blond in his early twenties and in college from what Ian has picked up on so far. And he is fucking relentless. He's been coming to the store for two consecutive weeks now. Ian has no idea how the guy knew he was gay because Ian's pretty sure he doesn’t give out a gay vibe.

Lukas calls him Ian's stalker because he never comes to buy anything, but to rather compliment and hit on Ian hoping the redhead will say yes one day. It’s going to be a long wait for the guy.

Kyle leans on the counter and the redhead sits back. “How can I when I can't stop staring at those gorgeous green eyes?”

“Ugh. That was the corniest, most disgusting thing I've ever heard. Get the hell out of my store Kyle.”

The blond tsks a few times. “One of these days Ian Gallagher. One of these days.” he kisses his palm and taps the counter.

Ian scrunches up his face at him. “Jesus.” He can't help but voice once he's left. “Please kick him out next time.” He tells Lukas.

His co-worker laughs. “Are you kidding me? Your interactions are my daily dose of entertainment. I look forward to them every time I show up to work.” Lukas laughs again. “You're on your own.”

“Ass.”

.

Mickey was pacing back and forth and he clears his throat when some tall, blond guy almost bumps into him on his way out of the store. He gives it a few minutes then walks in. He is immediately greeted by Ian's laughter and it makes his stomach flutter. The bell chimes and Mickey watches as the smile dies on Ian's lips, to be replaced by a jaw drop.

“Mick.” Ian calls softly, before looking Mickey up and down as if he can't believe he's really here.

Mickey can't believe he's really here either. The redhead lifts his left hand to run it across his hair and Mickey's eyes zero in on the ring. It’s still there. It takes everything in him not to show just how relieved and happy he is.

“What are you doing here?” Ian stutters, his heart thundering in his chest. He hasn’t seen Mickey since they broke up and he wasn’t prepared for this.

Mickey lifts his empty cigarette pack. “I ran out of smokes?”

Ian blinks at him then repeats; “What are you doing here?”

Mickey sighs and drops his hand. “Wanted to see you Ian.” He replies walking towards the counter.

“I'm just going to go take my own smoke break. Hi Mickey.” the brunet nods in greeting and Lukas walks towards the back door.

“I miss you.” Mickey says.

Ian ducks his head then looks back up at Mickey. “I miss you too but you shouldn’t be here.”

“Why?” Mickey asks. “I fucked up Ian I know I did. And I'm sorry. You know I am.”

“Yeah.” Ian says and licks his lips. He drops his hands and rubs his thighs. Its physically paining him to see Mickey here knowing he can't just reach over and touch him and kiss him and just _be_ with him. “Mickey you should go.”

“Ian.”

“Please.”

Mickey looks at the hurt expression on Ian's face and knows it was a bad idea showing up here. Just like he thought. But he really needed to see him. As much as it will hurt even more now that he's seen the love of his life, it needed to be done.

“Okay. Bye Ian.”

“Bye Mickey.”

“Is the coast clear?” Lukas walks in cautiously.

“Yeah." Ian replies sadly. “He's gone.” He swallows the lump in his throat and feels tears welling up.

“Oh, I'm sorry man. This must suck, huh?”

“You have no idea.”

“You should join OK Cupid.”

Ian frowns at him. “What's that?”

“It’s a dating site. Maybe go on a few dates, take your mind off things.” He suggests. “Or maybe say yes to Kyle.” He finishes with a shrug.

Ian tilts his head at Lukas. “So basically your solution for getting over one boy is to throw myself at more boys?”

Lukas frowns. “When you put it that way it sounds bad. But that’s what my sister did. He boyfriend left her, she got on OK Cupid, and now she doesn’t cry everyday like she used to. I don’t know what it is she found there but…” he trails off.

“A dating site?” the word leaves a bad taste in Ian's mouth. “The Southside hasn’t ran out of gay boys.” He protests. “Though they aren’t easy to find.”

“Apart from your school.” Lukas points out.

“Yeah but, ever since me and Mickey came out, or rather since were dragged out of the closet it’s been a safe space.”

Lukas shrugs. “It was just a suggestion. Take it or leave it.”

 Ian huffs and looks at his phone. He's not looking to move on, hasn’t even considered that option, and he’s definitely not looking to get laid. But maybe Lukas is right. Maybe going on dates _would_ make a fun distraction. He's still staring at his phone and deciding whether to go ahead and sign up for the dating site when Mandy walks in.

She beams at him and Ian welcomes her presence. “Hey Mands.”

She joins him behind the counter, taking her assigned second seat. “Hello best friend. Whatchu doing?”

Ian puts his phone away. “Nothing.” He gestures at the bag that’s emitting a very nice aroma. “Tell me you have some juicy gossip for me. My only form of entertainment is Lukas and he's not very interesting.”

“Hey! I resent that! And my girlfriend would beg to differ!” he yells back making them laugh.

 

  * ●●••••●●●●



 

 

“You sure this’a good idea?” Cayden asks, flipping through the screenshots of Ian's date on his phone.

Ian just finished dressing and is about to go on his first OK Cupid date as suggested by Lukas. After a couple days’ contemplation, Ian decided to do it. For the past 6 weeks his life has resolved around work and home where he gets shit from his siblings for breaking up with Mickey. He’s been relatively bored for weeks now. So he honestly sees no harm in doing this. Cayden is being very sceptical however.

Ian takes his phone from the other boy. “Stay out of my phone.”

“I'm just saying, what if he turns out to be a fucking serial killer?”

“I'm pretty sure he's not a serial killer.”

“He could be.”

“I'm Southside, pretty sure I can take him.” 

Cayden sighs. “If you’re looking to get your dick wet you coulda just joined grinder or gone to fucking Boys town.”

Ian opens the door so Cayden can walk out. “Either way, they're all strangers at the end of the day.” He shuts his door and they head down the stairs. “Besides, I don’t want to have sex.”

“This is so fucking weird.”

“What's so fucking weird?” Fiona asks and Ian quickly replies “nothing” before herding Cayden out their front door.

 

  * ●●••••●●●●



 

“I'm not leaving.” Mickey says. “Just so you know.”

Mandy groans and throws her head back. “You are this close to spending nights with us in our bed.”

Dillon laughs.

“I'm not opposed to that. Haven’t slept on my own for this long.”

“Aren’t you getting tired of being a third wheel all the time?”

“I don’t care.” Mickey replies reaching into their popcorn since he already finished his.

They're at the movies watching… Mickey has no clue and he doesn’t care. He just really needed an excuse to get out of the house. And if that meant crushing their date, again, then so be it.

“Its fine Mands.”

“No, it’s not fine.” She snaps at Dillon with clenched teeth. “We haven’t had a date to ourselves for weeks now. He's fucking irritating.”  She slaps Mickey's hand when he reaches into their bucket again. “Lay off our fucking popcorn you dick!”

“What are you mad about? You're getting laid. I haven’t stopped that from happening.”

Mandy just groans in frustration again and Mickey shrugs before grabbing the bucket of popcorn and placing it on his lap.

 

 

  * ●●••••●●●●



 

 

Ian drops down in a chair in Cayden’s living room and groans.

“I take it it didn’t go well?”

“No. It sucked.”

Cayden goes to drink his beer but then hands it to Ian. “How come?”

Ian takes the drink and narrows his eyes. “I don’ know… there wasn’t… I didn’t get that ummf.”

“That what now?”

“You know, ummf!” Ian gestures with his hands. “Like that feeling you get when you're with someone and it’s really good. That ummf.”

Cayden just shakes his head. “You can say that made up word a million times. I'm still not going to know what it means.”

Ian flips him off then downs the entire bottle before pulling out his phone. “Okay. I'm going to inbox candidate number two. He's really good-looking.”

“Yeah?” Cayden sits on the arm of Ian's chair so he can see the photo.

“Yeah. I mean, not as hot as…”he trails off. “but hot none the less.”

It downs on Cayden then, that Ian will be comparing every date he goes to with Mickey and he's already feeling sorry for these guys. If that’s Ian's reasoning then no one has a fucking shot.

Just like that the meaning of the _ummf_ word comes to him. This is the problem with Ian only knowing one guy in all his dating life. He's expecting to experience that zing with these men and it’s just not going to happen. Especially not when he's not even close to being over Mickey.

Cayden however doesn’t point this out to Ian. This is the first time his friend isn’t wallowing, and even though he's clearly wasting his time, going on random dates Ian is better than sad Ian. So he keeps his new realisation to himself.

“Yeah you're right. He looks good. I’d bang him.”

Ian looks at him. “Fine, if we don’t work out I’ll give you his number.”

Cayden laughs. “Where and when’s the date?”

“Tomorrow at some café called Home.” Ian shrugs.

“Wait, what's the rush? Didn’t you just come from another date today?”

“It’s something to do other that work Cayden.” Ian glares at him.

Cayden tilts his head with a frown. “I don’t think you're grasping the true purpose of dating Ian.”

“Shut up and get me a beer.”

Cayden shakes his head and follows the order. He can't wait to find out what will be wrong with guy number 2.

 

  * ●●••••●●●●



 

Mickey is by the sink with his mom when he overhears Mandy and Dillon talking where they're having breakfast with Iggy at the kitchen table.

“Nah,” Dillon is saying. “We’re just going to stay home today. Maybe watch a movie, then try that new recipe Mandy’s been wanting to.”

“I could use a cooking lesson.” Mickey speaks up and relishes in his sister slamming her forehead on the table. He smirks and walks towards his bedroom. “Just let me get changed.”

.

 

“Get back together with Ian or get a new boyfriend because this is getting ridiculous.”

She rolls her eyes where the three of them are lying in bed with Mickey in the middle where he insisted on being by literally climbing over them and pushing Mandy towards the wall. She had dragged Dillon upstairs so they could watch the movie on his laptop after they’d eaten lunch in the hopes that they’d be alone. And she really thought she’d succeeded but not even ten minutes had gone by before Mickey was knocking and yelling “Are you decent?” before walking in.

Now here they are the three of them on Dillon's bed. Mandy is minutes away from dragging Mickey out of the room forcefully. She needs her cuddles dammit.

Dillon looks at her over Mickey's head and shakes his head ‘no’.  Mandy glares at him but otherwise doesn’t say anything.  

“Third wheeling asshole.”

“Boyfriend hogging bitch.” Mickey reiterates. “He’s my best friend.”

“If Dillon spends any more time with you than he already does he won't have time for me.”

“How’s that my fucking problem?”

Mandy lays there contemplating what she would tell their mother if she killed her youngest son.

 

  * ●●••••●●●●



 

 

Cayden is going to his cousin’s birthday and he invited Ian. It’s the first party he's been in since Mickey. It feels weird. They arrive just in time for cake and Ian practically inhales his slice. He's a little frustrated to be honest.

“I take it this date didn’t go well either?” Cayden materialises on his side with a short, pretty black girl on his arm. “Shayla this is Ian.”

“How are you Ian?”

“I am not okay. I went on this date, and the guy had no manners.” He starts. “He chewed with his mouth open,”

“Disgusting.” Shayla interrupts.

“I know right?” Ian continues. “And he kept calling me _dude_. Like what the fuck?”

“Oh dios mio.” Cayden runs a hand across his face.

“What? What does that mean?”

“It means me and Shyla are going to go get wasted and I’ll deal with you tomorrow.”

“Cayden c’mon!” Ian tries but the two have already disappeared  into the crowd.

“Hey handsome.” Ian hears a female voice purr behind him.

“I'm gay.” He shouts without looking back.

“Oh. Sorry.”

Ian just rolls his eyes and pours himself another glass of whiskey.

 


	73. Chapter 73

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh man. i understand its my delay in updates that are making it seem like the angst is going on 4eva, but it's really not. ugh... i hate myself. but i am trying not to hurt you guys like at all, apart from the fact that they're broken up that is.   
> sorry guys. 
> 
> love y'all!

_Mickey opens Mandy's door and leans on the rail, pouting. “You done yet?” he asks. “I need you.”_

_Ian looks up from where he's applying nail polish on Mandy's toe nails. He chuckles at Mickey's expression. “You're adorable.”_

_Mickey frowns at him. “C’mon. How long can that possibly take? You’ve been in here all day.”_

_Ian laughs again. “Babe, ten minutes are barely gone since Mandy called me.”_

_“Well it feels longer.” Mickey finally walks in and stands at the edge of the bed, watching Ian cater to his sister’s nails. “You couldn’t do this shit yourself?”_

_“Fuck off.” Mandy insults._

_“She didn’t have to because her best friend was here.” Ian and Mandy exchange smiles which only has Mickey frowning harder._

_“I thought **I** was your best friend.” _

_Ian reaches for Mickey's thigh and squeezes. “Aw babe, that’s sweet.” He then goes back to doing Mandy's nails. “Dillon says my boyfriend can't be my best friend too and I agree. I mean, a best friend is the person you bitch to **about** your boyfriend. Imagine how awkward that would be if I had to bitch about you, to you?”_

_Mickey gives Ian a scandalized look. “Well, you have no reason to ever bitch about me so there, problem solved.”_

_Ian slaps his forehead dramatically. “Of course, how could I forget you're perfect?”_

_Mickey bends to peck him softly on the lips and then proceeds to get on the other side of the bed, settling comfortably on Mandy's pillow. “I forgive you. Just don’t do it again.”_

_Ian chuckles and gives Mickey another kiss._

_“Ugh.” Mandy groans from her lying position. “You guys are gross.”_

 

**// _0_ // _0_ // _0_ // _0_ //**

 

 

“This OK Cupid thing isn’t working man.” Ian tells Lukas first thing when he walks into the store.

Lukas only shrugs. “Guess it only worked for my sister.” He laughs. “Was just giving you a distraction man.”

Ian sighs as he settles behind the counter. Well, the distraction part only works when he's on these dates and even then all he can do is compare them to Mickey. It was a horrible idea. He’s done.

The day is slow, as usual. Few customers coming in and out and Ian is about to say a short prayer because Kyle hasn’t come by when he does. He’s holding flowers today and Ian just stares at them unimpressed.

“I know you pushing me away is supposed to well, push me away, but it only makes me want you more.”

“I don’t want your flowers.”

Kyle leans on the counter. “But why? They're so pretty. Like you.” He says handing the bouquet to Ian.

The redhead takes them and throws them in the trash can on his left. He then looks at Kyle like; ‘now what?’

“Ouch.” Kyle places his hand on his chest in mock pain. “Why do you treat me this way?” he asks. “You already told me you were single, just give me a chance?”

Ian sighs. “I just broke up with my life long boyfriend and I am not over him, alright?” he replies truthfully. “Trust me, you don’t want me.”

Kyle looks at him thoughtfully. “Okay how about this, I take you out on one date.”

“Kyle…”

“Just one date Ian. And if you hate it after, then I’ll back off. Just please don’t write me off without giving me a shot.”

Ian glances at Lukas who's been wiping the same item since Kyle walked in and obviously listening in. His co-worker shrugs at Ian's unasked question. Ian glances at Kyle and his pleading face. He figures if he does agree it would just be another distraction like with the OK Cupid guys.

“One date.”

“YES!” Kyle throws a fist in the air then starts walking backwards. “You won't regret it, I promise.”

Ian highly doubts that.

 

**// _0_ // _0_ // _0_ // _0_ //**

 

After work Ian contacts Cayden who’s at some local pub where students from their school tend to hang out. He walks over to their booth and finds Sarah on Cayden's lap as they make out. Ian stands there and watches them for a few seconds but when they don’t stop or notice his presence he clears his throat making the two quickly pull apart.

“Hi Ian!” Sarah greets cheerfully.

“What's this new development?” Ian asks taking the seat across from them. He grabs one of their glasses and pours himself a drink. “You girlfriend and boyfriend now?”

“Nah, we’re just fucking.” Sarah replies.

“Why do you always say it like that?” Cayden demands looking at her.

“Because it’s the truth?” Sarah counters.

Ian watches the exchange in amusement, then Cayden turns to him. “When did women become this heartless?”

Ian laughs and shrugs. “Do you want more?” she asks.

“Fuck no!”

“Then what are we fighting about?”

Cayden concedes. “You're right.” He smiles at Ian. “Sup?”

Ian places the mug on the table. “I have a date this evening.”

“Another tinder one?” Cayden enquires.

“It was OK Cupid and no. This is with a guy that’s been coming at the shop every day for weeks now. Finally decided to give him a shot or whatever.” Cayden frowns at him, he looks like he was about to say something but changed his mind. “What?”

Cayden chews the inside of his cheek. “You don’t think it’s time to go back to Mickey yet?”

“That’s not up to me.” Ian mumbles.

“Wait,” Sarah speaks up. “You're dating?!” she asks, shocked.

“What? No. I've been going on dates but none has worked out so far.”

“You're going on dates?” she continues like she didn’t hear him. “I thought you and Mickey were just taking a break?”

Ian sighs, rubbing his eyes. “Hey, can we get another one of these?” he calls to a waiter passing by who nods before walking away.

 

**// _0_ // _0_ // _0_ // _0_ //**

 

Kyle wasn’t the worst date he's had all week. They went for a movie and Ian loves movies so it wasn’t all bad. It also wasn’t the best date, but it wasn’t as bad as the others have been. When he gets back home its late and its only Lip who's still up watching TV and smoking.

“Hey.” He sighs dropping next to his brother, happy to be off his feet.

“Hey.” Lip replies handing him his packet of Marlboros.

Ian takes one and they watch TV in silence for a while. “So I just came from a date.”

“Was it with Mickey?”

“No.”

Lip turns to sneer at him. “Then I don’ wanna hear about it.”

“Lip.”

His brother sighs. “Fine. Why the hell did you do that?”

“Because the guy asked me and I said yes. And it was nice, I had fun. We went to a movie and he held my hand during the entire movie.” Ian kept wanting to let go but he leaves that part out.

“Was it a scary movie?” Lip asks.

“No?” Ian replies confused.

Lip exhales through his nose and looks at Ian. “So he just held your hand for no fucking reason. Do you know how fucking creepy that is?”

Ian slums his head on the back of the couch. “So I take it you're not going to be happy for me?”

Lip scoffs. “Sure. If I see a guy worth being happy about.”

Ian isn’t surprised. He already knows his family is never going to accept someone that isn’t Mickey. “I'm off to bed.”

“See you tomorrow.” Lip replies as Ian climbs up the stairs.

.

He's woken up by a very heavy weight on his thighs. “Mandy?” Ian tries to push her off his lap but she won't budge. “The fuck?”

“You went on a date last night? How did I not know this?”

Ian is fully awake now. He sits up and Mandy slides off. “Who told you?”

“Sarah. You're dating now? Since when Ian?”

Ian's heart stutters and he takes a deep breath. “Please tell me you didn’t tell Mickey.”

“He’s been waiting for you to forgive him. He deserves to know if you're moving on.”

Ian quickly gets off the bed and starts dressing. “I'm not moving on! I haven’t moved on! Why didn’t you talk to me first? Dammit Mandy!”

“Why didn’t you?” she counters settling inside his bed and under the covers.

Ian clicks his tongue and rushes out the house and towards the Milkovich house. Dammit Mandy. Ian isn’t moving on. He just needed distractions. Something to take his mind off Mickey and away from the pain in his chest. Now Mickey heard this from someone who wasn’t him and God only knows where his mind is at. He runs and doesn’t stop until he's by the Milkovich front steps.

Ian only takes a minute to catch his breath then he's pushing the door open and walking in. “Gallagher!” Iggy exclaims, clearly surprised to see him. “Oh thank God. You here to get back together?”

“Where is he?”

Iggy nods towards Mickey's bedroom and Ian heads there. He knocks on the door but doesn’t get an answer. Pushing the door open slowly, he sees Mickey seated on the bed playing with the ring on his finger. For a millisecond fear clutches at Ian's heart when he thinks Mickey is about to take it off but that isn’t what happens. So when Mickey hugs his legs and closes his eyes Ian walks in.

“Go away.” Mickey mumbles into the blanket without looking up.

“Hi Mick.”

The brunette quickly raises his head, startled. “Hi.”

“How… are you okay?” Ian asks hesitantly, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Mickey sniffs and goes back to looking at his hands. “Is it true?”

“No.” Ian is quick to reply.

“So you didn’t go on a date last night?” Ian goes to reply but Mickey talks on. “And haven’t been going on random dates all week?” he sniffs again and Ian looks away. “I didn’t know we were already…”

“We’re not.” Ian touches Mickey's hand and they both stare at it but he doesn’t pull it away.

“Then what are you doing?”

“I just wanted to stop hurting even just for a little bit.” Ian tells him honestly. “I wanted to stop thinking about you.”

“And?”

Ian lets out a tiny smile. “It didn’t work.”

Mickey inhales deeply. “You gonna see him again?”

Ian finally pulls his hand away. “I don’t know.”

They both know why that’s his answer. They're not at a good place, they're still broken up and can't seem to fix what's wrong. Mickey grabs Ian's hand where its lying between them.

“I don’t want you with anyone else.” Mickey confesses.

Ian pulls his hand away angrily, getting off the bed. “I don’ wanna be with anyone else either! Don’t you get it?” he shouts. “But you refuse to see what you did wrong. You refuse to even be repentant about what you did. We can't move past that. _I_ can't move past that!”

Mickey scrunches up his eyebrows in confusion. “Ian I have apologised.”

Ian nods severally. “Yeah. You have.” He heads towards the door. “Just wanted to make sure you were alright.”

“Ian!” Mickey yells but the redhead is already gone.

He slums his head back on the headboard and welcomes the pain. What the hell is he missing? He _has_ apologised. What is it that he's not saying that Ian needs to hear? Fuck, he wants to fix this so bad. He can't have Ian going on fucking dates. Sure he can't stop thinking about Mickey right now, but what happens when that changes and he actually starts to like these guys?

Mickey pulls out his phone and calls Mandy. _“I'm sleeping.”_

“I need you to find out when Ian's next date with the fucker from last night is then let me know.”

 _“Why?”_ Mandy asks, sounding like she really was asleep.

“Just do it.”

Mickey hangs up. If he can't figure out what he's doing wrong, he can at least  delay the inevitable.

 

**// _0_ // _0_ // _0_ // _0_ //**

 

“Scoot over.”

“Damn you cold.”

“Yeah well, deal with it.”

“What's his name anyway?”

“Kyle.”

“Sounds like a stupid name.”

“It’s a normal name Mandy.”

Mandy huffs then leans her head on her hand. “You like him?”

Ian frowns. “As a person, yeah. But it’s not like I’ll be calling him my boyfriend any time soon.”

“So why are you going on another date with him then?”

Ian shrugs from his lying position. “The first one wasn’t horrible and it’s something to do other than work.”

Mandy laughs. “Lucky guy.” She tries to sound as casual as she can when she asks; “So when is this second _date_ taking place?”

 Ian sighs and grabs his phone. He scrolls for a few seconds. “He wants to meet tomorrow evening.”

Mandy nods. “You wanna go out with me and Dillon tonight?”

“Sure.”

 

**// _0_ // _0_ // _0_ // _0_ //**

 

Ian has just gotten out of the shower and is about to get ready for his date when his phone rings. He frowns at his screen when he sees who's calling. “Mick?” there's silence on the other end. “Mickey?”

Mickey clears his throat. _“Think you can come over? I need you.”_

Ian is already rushing to find a clean T-shirt. “Is everything okay?”

_“I hope so.”_

“Okay, I’ll be right there.” Ian hangs up and proceeds to finish dressing so he can go help Mickey.

He then finds the last message Kyle sent and hits _reply_. **Let’s push the date back an hour. Something important just came up.** Then he's rushing out the door.

Mickey needs him. Everything and everyone else can wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know we all want them happy and together again but i'd rather not rush stuff, you know?  
> hope you guys are still enjoying though. mob love!


End file.
